Dark Nobility
by sockets
Summary: An accident sends Mirage, his socket Alicia, and her daughter he helped bio-engineer to a Cybertron that has never known war and where organics are treated as slaves, possessions and pets. How will Mirage cope with gaining back everything he lost?
1. An Old World

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing:** Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Codes:** Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human)  
**Summary:** A vorn after the newspark he carried goes into its first frame, Mirage and Alicia suddenly feel dizzy when walking past Skyfire's lab. When it passes, they know they are seriously fragged.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 01: An Old World

* * *

Alicia was contentedly cradled in Mirage's arms as he walked to the newest incarnation of the rec room, which now comprised an entire level of the very Cybertronian looking city with Diego Garcia's lagoon still open to the sky in the middle. It blew her mind how much the island had changed in less than two hundred years without negatively impacting it's environment. So much had changed; so much had remained the same. She still felt the same way as in the first days after she'd met her mechs, yet a city had grown around them. Earth now boasted a population of eighty-eight Autobots, sixteen of which were sparklings, two dozen Neutrals and three Decepticon defectors beyond the Seekers. It also boasted five Autobot strongholds, two of which the human governments knew nothing about.

Then there were the big changes in her life. The sparkling that Mirage had carried had turned a vorn old a few years before. The infant girl sleeping in her arms was by Mirage, or, rather Cybertronian engineered tecnogenes that would have produced the noble Spaniard he chose as a holoform. She already knew their daughter was intelligent and would grow into a true Spanish beauty with her father's grace and noble bearing. She'd never felt so complete as the day when she'd given birth to her mech's child with both of them there, encouraging her and holding her hands, stroking her hair and body. While Mikaela had technically done the delivery, Ratchet was nearby, and every mech that was off duty was waiting just outside the medbay for news and the first look at their newest resident, right along with many of the claimed sockets.

While a source of a great deal of controversy, the birth of the first technohuman hybrid, the next step in humanity's evolution, was a great burst of hope and light for the entire island. Ma-le was completely in tears when newborn Esperanza was pronounced healthy. The Lisu woman was already carrying twins, one sired by each husband (with a great deal of help from Jazz and Mirage on the coding). It had taken her several tries, but as difficult as pregnancy was for her, she'd never seemed happier.

If everyone thought Prowl was doing a good imitation of an Akita while Jazz carried, it was nothing compared to his reaction to any threat to little Repertoire. It was adorable as long as you weren't the subject of his ire. And Jazz, the Unmaker's spawn and force of darkness in the Autobot army, Jazz was the most doting, adoring parent, savagely protecting his offspring from facing the harsher realities of life for as long as he could. One look and you knew he wanted to protect Starshine the same way, but his carrier was Seeker, and he was Seeker, so there wasn't much Jazz could do about it.

The new, yet ancient Cybertronian reproduction process was amazing to Alicia as well. Even though they were close to the same relative age, at least in her mind, a one vorn old sparkling was up, running, learning and playing more like a ten year old than the infant she was holding. She shivered slightly, remembering when they had first introduced Esperanza to Brisa. The femme has been so careful, so proper. As young as she was, she understood how fragile this issue of her carrier was and doted on her as much as her patience allowed.

"Brisa held Esperanza today. She did a wonderful job. So very gentle," Alicia commented quietly with a pleased smile.

"Good," Mirage's soft rumble and a couple cables kept the infant happily resting. "I have little doubt Esperanza's growth will be of great fascination to her and Repertoire, and I suspect a couple of the Seekerlings that are more inclined to carry."

"I will enjoy watching them, and look forward to the eager flock of babysitters...though I have my doubts they are ready to do that without supervision," she laughed. "Did you hear that Miles is bugging Jazz and Prowl that _he_ wants a technohuman baby of his own? I guess he'd need a surrogate mother to carry the child, but it seems like it could be done."

"I have little doubt it's possible," Mirage chuckled affectionately. "I suspect the real question to answer is which of the three is best suited to carrying when they finally agree. I'm sure Jazz could, Miles should be able to with minor modifications, but they might find a relative of Miles is the best choice."

Alicia put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't laugh hard enough to wake the baby. "Ok, either one of those options will break Miles' poor brain - modifying him to have a womb, or Jazz carrying a human child, no matter what kind of DNA made it."

"Then I'll leave it to Jazz to tell him," her noble teased. Abruptly his stabilizing gyros fell out of synch and his processors began to fall off line. With a last thought, he commanded his body to transform and put his socket and daughter inside.

Pain. There was pain as though every cell in her body was burning up. Then nothing. She could not feel Esperanza in her arms, could not feel the safety of Mirage around her, could not even feel herself.

It was the most terrifying sense of nothingness she could imagine, and it felt like it lasted forever before suddenly the pain ripped through her again and she could hear Esperanza screaming. The bond with Mirage was intact but empty. He was out cold. Hound was incredibly distant, but he was alive. It was all she could tell though.

She turned her focus on calming her daughter while she looked outside the large transparent roof of Mirage's alt. The sky was a golden with shimmers of white. Something like Earth, a bit more like Venus in its terraforming process, but not quite. Everywhere she looked, everything seemed to be made of metal.

Around her Mirage groaned and shuddered as he booted, his processors reluctant to cycle to full awareness.

Alicia held the screaming six month old to her breast to quiet her. The infant latched on and suckled frantically, giving little shudders every few seconds.

~Espejismo?~ she asked, knowing communication through their bond could happen before vocal processors rebooted.

~She okay?~ he sounded as groggy and disoriented as she felt, but recovering faster. Abruptly something clicked as his reboot hit critical levels where he could actually think and processes information. "Primus! It can't be!"

Alicia tensed at his exclamation. "What it is, love? Where are we?" She asked softly, trying not to disturb Esperanza who was slowly calming down.

"Cybertron. Before the war," he managed to not stammer. "Home," he whispered and powered up the rest of his systems to roll forward, scanners looking for the nearest road. "That is Crystal City on the northern horizon."

Alicia couldn't help the look of horror that crossed her face. She instinctively held Esperanza tighter. The stories of Cybertron were mostly stories of loss and death. "How? Why? How _long_ before the war?" Her voice sounded panicked.

What if they had come to the time when there had _only_ been generators? Or right before the 'Cons destroyed the breathable atmosphere and killed nearly every socket that still remained on the planet?

"The ... the datanet says it's ... current," he struggled to grasp that. "This isn't the past. It's _now_. Somewhere else, but now."

He scanned the traffic without showing himself. Without a word he selected a new alt mode, one that wasn't nearly as optic-catching as what she was used to, and pulled into traffic headed for Crystal City.

"Another universe," Alicia whispered. "An alternate reality. Like a Star Trek episode." She shook her head, trying to get her mind around it. It had to be a bad dream. The landscape around her was so alien that she had an instinctive desire to simply hide. It had its own kind of harsh beauty, but there was nothing _alive_ ... at least not organically alive, she corrected herself, and on some primal level, that fact made her nauseous. The city they were heading toward was eerily beautiful, and she focused on it because it looked like it had _grown_ like a crystal. Her body was desperate to see something grown rather than built.

"You're distressed," Mirage stated the obvious. "Why? There is no immediate danger here."

"I don't know," she whispered. "It's my body that is distressed...even terrified. This feels so wrong to me...there isn't anything growing, Mirage."

"The crystals grow, metaloplants grow. The cities grow. Cybertron is as alive as Earth, just in a different material. You're carbon based. We are silica and metal alloys. If the war hasn't come, that means Primus is still alive within this shell," he shivered in joy at that realization.

"I know that in my head. It's the primitive part of me that is freaking out, Mirage. I'm sure I'll be able to see the beauty when the shock has worn off. If it were just you and I...I don't think I'd be so scared. But Esperanza...I mean, who knows why the war didn't come here. Maybe they never switched from the generators." No oceans, no trees, no birds singing, or buzz of insects, her traitorous mind whispered.

She wondered if that was how Mirage felt on earth...like everything was just wrong.

~Yes,~ he answered her softly. ~It is living in the opposite way as Cybertron. The first time I stepped onto an organic world...~ he shuddered and silenced, unable to go back to those memories willingly. "Maybe they just didn't change organics from property to full citizens overnight. The higher ranking mechs around us do have organics in them."

Somehow, it helped, knowing they both had similar reactions to something _so_ alien. But this was Mirage's home...somehow as it should have been, not destroyed through war, and Mirage wasn't alien to her. Panicking did no good. Not for her, Esperanza, or Mirage. She looked down at Esperanza, now contentedly suckling, no longer hyperventilating. ~Please let her be safe,~ she whispered in prayer, not even realizing it was through their bond.

She focused on Mirage's awe and excitement and let it cover her like a blanket, stilling her fears. He was excited, and nervous, yes, but more in the way of not knowing what to find out first. She could feel him downloading and processing massive amounts of data to the point he only had the most minimal attention on her and traffic. Enough to be safe, but everything else went to the data mining.

As they passed into the open, spiraling gates of the city, it crossed her mind to wonder if these grew faster than crystals on Earth. After all, with a lifespan as long as the mechs, it could be viable to call that 'growing'.

All around her mechs were driving, stopping and transforming to walk, or walking. Gradually she realized that Mirage had a destination in mind.

At one point Mirage had told her that they estimated that between the two factions and neutrals 500 or less Cybertronians were left alive out of an original population of close a billion. She could see at least 500 mechs of various sizes in her vicinity.

~Where are we going, love?~ She asked, finally calm. Esperanza, she noted, had fallen asleep, as she often did following a big cry.

~The Tower district market,~ he answered, ducking into a little-used side street and opening his canopy. ~Please get out. I'll carry you from here out. I need energon and you need food.~

She quickly got out, wishing she had her sling for Esperanza. It was chilly, she noticed. Not freezing, but not comfortable, either. She was dressed for Diego Garcia, and it was probably 45 degrees. Esperanza was in a little red sundress Mirage had gotten for her

~I may need something to wear, too, and some blankets for Esperanza. She will chill fast here.~

She held the 6 month old close to her skin, trying to give her as much body heat as possible as she was transferred to his shoulder and settled there.

~Understood,~ he plugged into her socket to provide her with better translations and feedback on the environment. ~Be ready to grab hold fast. If she's about to make noise, I'll need to bolt. Being caught stealing would be a very bad thing with you here.~

Alicia shivered, not with cold, but with fear of being separated from her mech. ~I understand, love. I'll do my best to keep her silent. I think she'll be out for awhile.~

A wordless thought of thanks-approval came before she felt his mind change during a soft boot. He'd done so every once in a while before, in berth games, but this was the first time she'd felt him enter what might pass as a mission mode. With no one watching he cloaked them and moved as quickly as he could while running silent to the edge of the open air market a block away.

One look through her own eyes and she knew this was a higher-end marketplace. The mechs were flawlessly and intricately painted, many with stone and precious metal inlays in their armor, and walking sedately as they browsed. The ground and open storefronts were immaculate, as were the vendors. She could even smell food that would probably be suitable for her, and the now-familiar smell of specialty energon mixes.

Most of the mechs she saw had an organic with them, sometimes two, intricately decorated and highly groomed. Jeweled collars and other forms of ornamentation were the norm. The sheer variety of aliens perched on shoulders or held in hands was astounding. By comparison to the colorful plumage, scales and fur around her, she felt desperately plain, though she also quickly realized that her lack of fur, feathers, or scales would, in itself, make her very unique should they decide to reveal themselves, and she wasn't sure she wanted that kind of notice or not. The costumes that Mirage _loved_ for her to dress up in when they were being creative with their fantasies suddenly made so much more sense to her, and despite the anxiety she harbored about their situation, a small smile came to her lips. It crossed her mind that seeing Mirage in his 'natural' environment was going to be a highly educating experience for the ecologist.

It wouldn't be a bad thing for his socket either. It was one thing to be told, or even shown memories of what had been, but this was _her_ mech going back home. The modern Mirage, who had so little in common with that young mech that had watched his home destroyed ... how differently would he react?

She kept those thoughts in the front of her mind, putting the intellectual in charge so she didn't have to deal with the emotions as much. She was fairly sure he was doing the same thing, give or take, as he slid around mechs who had no idea he was there. A cube of flavored energon was the first to disappear to his hand from a stand selling refreshments. A package of solid energon confections was next, six stalls down.

A breathtakingly smooth dance across the walkway and a couple mech-sized squares of fabric were handed to her to wrap Esperanza in.

She could not hide her appreciation, and smiled broadly. If it were not for her concern for her child, this would actually be _fun_. A brush against her mind told her that Mirage would do _everything_ in his power to keep both his socket and their daughter safe.

~You make a brilliant and lovely thief, Espejismo,~ she thought, caressing his mind in what she hoped would not be a distraction even as she wrapped Esperanza up in one of the intricate and beautiful clothes, and expertly tied the other around herself as a wrap that would both keep her warm, but that she could also tuck her baby into to keep her safe and snug, leaving Alicia's hand's free to hold on to Mirage if needed.

Hopefully Mirage had plenty of polishing cloths she could cut for diapers, because this was _far_ too beautiful to take a scissors to, though she would if she had to.

~I do, and I know where to get as many as we need,~ he told her with an affectionate brush of his mind that didn't completely conceal how shudder-worthy he found that particular duty to be. ~You're remarkably calm about stealing,~ he observed as he began to work his way towards the smell of organic food.

~Not like we have anything to purchase with. Survival is a practical matter, love, and I get to see you in action.~

Seeing other organics had obviously calmed her down. Property, likely, considering what she knew of this culture from Mirage, but well cared for. She and Esperanza could survive, and at least she wasn't here by herself. There were far worse times in Cybertron's history to have landed.

Mirage slipped into a concession booth and calmly filched three small boxes that were decorative enough to be sold on their own before slipping out and down a side street, away from the slow-moving shoppers.

~I don't know what these will taste like, but they are nutritionally suitable for you,~ he daintily opened one of the boxes that was minuscule to him but too large for her to comfortably handle and plucked one of the bite-sized squares from it for her.

She had far too much adrenaline to feel hungry, but ate the square from the tips of his clawed fingers dutifully. Adrenaline could also decrease her milk supply, and Esperanza was growing fast.

It was a strange, but not unpleasant texture, and vaguely reminded her of a cross between nori and fried tofu.

~Not your chile rellanos, but edible and tasty,~ she commented. ~Do you think we will find a source of clean water? I'll need to stay hydrated with the rate that Esperanza is feeding these days.~

She really should have thought of that at the market, but had to grin when Mirage pulled a metallic water bottle out of subspace for her. He and Hound were all too aware of how thirsty she constantly was since she had been nursing.

~You are my thoughtful noble,~ she commented affectionately while draining the bottle like a runner who had just finished a marathon.

She felt the smile more than anything, and realized she was relaxing with him as he drained one of the energon cubes he'd taken. A flicker of a grimace crossed to her at the flavor, but he finished it quickly with thoughts of emergency field rations that were far worse.

~Now for a place to recharge, and a safe place for you while I do more delicate work,~ he murmured silently with an implicit apology that he would be leaving her.

She could not suppress her shiver of fear at the thought of being left alone with Esperanza, but there was no way around it. If he was leaving them, it meant that bringing them was more dangerous.

~Do you have _any_ idea how we got here, love?~ she asked as they began to move again.

~Given our prior location, just outside Skyfire and Wheeljack's lab, I would assume some experiment went wrong,~ he shrugged mentally. ~Shelter and survival here is a higher priority. Then we can worry about what happened and how to fix it.~

~Of course,~ she replied, looking around her at the utterly alien city. The scale was overwhelming. Everything was symmetrical, and seemed to reach for the golden sky. Layer upon layer stretched above her, and in places went deep below. Many mechs walked, while others sped along in their alt forms on what clearly were designated as roads above and below the metal walkway they were on. Larger transports docked on spiked crystalline towers high above them, while fliers soared miles above looking like tiny birds, but who were surely as large or larger than any of the Seekers she had seen on base.

Esperanza began to stir, and she quickly put her to her breast, hoping to keep the baby quiet and keep attention off her, deliberately keeping herself very calm and relaxed so no anxiety would be transmitted to her child.

~Will she need anything?~ Mirage asked, most of his processors working on something, the distraction palatable across their bond.

~Just me, and likely a diaper soon, but not yet.~

~We'll have a room to stay in soon, one that allows organics,~ he told her. ~I have a clean polishing cloth you can cut up and use until I find a better option. I have checked the local laws. Organics are classified as a dog or cat would be on Earth. I will have to treat you as property in public to avoid suspicion. You do not have to be on a leash, but it would be a good idea to visibly mark you and Esperanza as mine. You will draw a great deal of attention.~

She was intellectually ready for what he told her. She had suspected it from what she saw in the market, and had expected it from what Mirage had told her of his culture prior to the war. What she didn't expect was the strength of her emotional reaction, the power of her outrage, not at Mirage who was only trying to keep them safe, but at the people who would view other sentient beings in such a way. Playing pet with her lovers could not prepare her for the reality of _being_ one. But worse than herself, that her 6 month old child was, by law, property, and in this place, Alicia had no rights to the child who had come from her body and was fed by her own flesh.

She bit her bottom lip, took several deep breaths, and nodded.

~Whatever we have to do, love. I trust you.~

~I will do what I must to keep both of you safe,~ he promised her, something in the background warning that he would even if she hated it, or him, for it. ~For now, try to be still and not glare at those who will be staring at you, even trying to buy you. The less they realize you understand a great deal of High Cybertronian the better,~ he added as he dropped his cloak before stepping onto a busy street.

She felt her intellect take over the fire of her emotions once more. They had to survive. Attracting more attention than she would already was bound make things worse. She focused on the child in her arms, stroking Esperanza's dark, thick hair as the infant nursed frantically, as though having sensed her mother's emotions. Looking at her baby would keep her from glaring, or even gaping at the strange sights all around her.

~I'm sorry, I was expecting that, but I wasn't prepared for how the prospect would feel,~ she whispered through their bond. ~I know you'll do what you have to do, and I'll do my best to be convincing in the part.~

~Thank you,~ he sent a wash of appreciation and affection through the bond before most of his focus turned to answering questions and refusing to sell her or Esperanza as he walked.

She centered in on his perceptions to avoid focusing on her own. He was annoyed, but showing it in the arrogance of his bearing and clipped vocals. She'd see him do this, but never to quite this extent. Here, he really did _think_ like he owned the universe and nothing he met was worthy of his attention or his pet.

It was an ugly thing to feel, even as she understood the use. He looked like a noble. He'd stand out all the more by not acting like one.

Then they were inside a grand building and the people, while no less curious, were decidedly more surreptitious about it.

He walked right up to the mech behind a large, wide desk ... check-in counter some part of her mind prompted ... and allowed himself to be greeted in very formal language.

**"Strong Wind of Swift Sky,"** he said simply.

Her socket took a moment to translate the long string of intent behind the word ... his _designation_ here ... and realized that he was passing himself off as a first creation in his former House.

~Strong Wind,~ she translated thoughtfully. It suited him.

~Yes,~ he smiled mentally at her, even though his visage was anything but happy as an assistant came out and bowed deeply to him before leading them into a lift. ~There will be suitable diapers and pins in the organic quarters of the suite and a way to order food once you understand what is edible to you. This is what you would classify as a five-star hotel.~

She almost asked _how_ they would pay for it, but held the thought. Mirage, obviously, had already figured that out, or they wouldn't be here. It felt instinctively to her like a safe place, and it was obvious that Mirage commanded respect.

The lift was opaque to the outside, and as they rose in altitude she began to see the true scope of the vast city that stretched around them. The city itself was an amazing dance of symmetry, spiraling out from a center spire. It was clear where the city ended, but what lie beyond it was obviously urban as well.

~It is as beautiful to me as it is distressing to you,~ Mirage observed quietly.

~It _is_ beautiful, Mirage. I can see that. It reminds me of a fractal. The distress is not that different than what I felt in New York, or the time we went to Beijing. I felt like I couldn't breath. I can only imagine what it is like for you to be seeing this, after what you have lost.~

Esperanza unlatched and let out a squawk, so she pulled her out of the wrap to burp her.

The other mech, small and immaculately detailed with simple colors, glanced up briefly, but did a good impression of not noticing. She was sure that it was part of his pay not to notice anything he wasn't expected to tend to.

She watched as they walked down corridors with clear walls to the outside and were shown to an entry room with the same austere aesthetic of crystal and metal as the rest of the city. Her immediate impression, beyond the sterile perfection, was utter exposure to the outside world. Every exterior wall was completely transparent.

**"This will do,"** Mirage said in his most snobbish voice, sending the other mech away. ~She will need cleaning within half a breem,~ he warned and strode through the room and up the ark of a staircase to the second level of the suite.

Esperanza was fully awake now, looking around with the intense curiosity of a highly intelligent 6-month old.

"Hello mi hija," Alicia crooned. "What do you think of this pretty place?"

The dark haired infant gave her mother bright smile, then looked up at saw Mirage's face and her smile became even larger.

"Papa!" the baby called up to the mech, reaching out her tiny hand and smiling brightly. Alicia laughed as Mirage deposited them on an elaborate and gigantic berth. While not all that impressive from a sparkling point of view, the fact that a human child already had clear words at 6 months was an impressive testament to the genes her father had fabricated for her.

"Yes, papa, you and I are on an adventure, querida."

"Papa!" The dark haired child reached out again toward Mirage's face, which she was endlessly fascinated with, and then began crawling toward him. "Isa?"

"Brisa and Hound are not with us," he answered and knelt, offering his fingers to distract her from the more delicate mechanisms of his face. "It is just your mother and I."

The olive skinned baby grasped the elegant finger with both of her hands and began to work with deep concentration on pulling herself up, making little grunting noises as she got herself to her feet and balanced against him.

A second noise soon followed, though not from the lovely baby's mouth, and Alicia tried not to giggle at the sudden grimace on Mirage's face that he swiftly tried to change for her benefit. Not even Mirage could recode himself enough to lose his distaste for _those_ type of organic physical functions.

"You'd better show us where those organic quarters are, love, so I can take care of that," she chuckled.

"Of course," he guided the baby towards her mother and picked them both up. He set her down by the door, sized for her as it slid open. The organic quarters were on the far end of the upper level, and somewhat to Alicia's surprise, were sized to her perfectly on first look. "The diapers should be out," he said as she took in the space that was no less elegant and high-end than the rest of the suite, yet it also had numerous features in the design and decorations with more organic sensibilities.

_Posh owner, posh pet_ flitted threw her mind unbidden. _Of course anyone who could afford this kind of luxury would expect their organics to be just as pampered as they are._

There was not a doubt, looking around her and looking outside the transparent crystal walls that this was a society at its prime. While Diego Garcia was an amazing city from a human point of view, it was nothing compared to what she saw above and below her. She estimated that she was at least a mile in the air above what seemed to be the 'surface' level of the city, though in reality she could see that the city went deep below the 'surface' of the planet. It wasn't even clear that there was a true surface, or whether it was layer built upon layer, going to the core of the world.

She found the diapering supplies, far more advanced than cloth with pins. It was some sort of 'smart', beautifully colored material, extremely thin that formed itself naturally to Esperanza's shape after she had been cleaned off. She threw the soiled diaper and wipe into the recycler and then put her curious little beauty on the floor to explore.

She could easily fool herself into believing that they were on some sort of vacation with Mirage. It just happened to be a vacation to a world and culture that no longer existed in this form. That it was a vacation they might never return from was not a thought she could not allow herself to dwell on. She had to deal with what was, and for now, that was that she was safe, had her daughter to care for and give a sense of normalcy to, and she was with one of the mechs she loved and trusted more than anyone else in her life. She could not allow herself to descend into grief that Hound and Brisa weren't with them, or even fathom the thought of not seeing them again. She had to be strong, for Esperanza's sake, and for Mirage's. He had enough to be concerned about to be worrying about her emotional stability.

She walked though another doorway to what obviously served as the bedroom for the suite. Esperanza crawled after her, babbling and squealing to herself about the soft floor and all the organic-friendly objects around them.

~Alicia, remember I mentioned the usefulness of marking you?~ Mirage asked across their bond.

~Yes,~ she focused on him with her mind and their daughter with her eyes.

~It will look like a tattoo, however it will be nanite formed. There should be no pain involved in having it added or removed when we get home.~

"Alright, let's do it. If I like it enough, I might just keep it," she said aloud with a smile and a wink, deliberately being lighthearted. Esperanza _needed_ to hear verbal language at this point in her development when she was picking up new words daily. It took conscious effort for Alicia to not speak to her mechs solely through their bond, but she knew Mirage's audios would have no trouble hearing her through a couple of doors.

~Good,~ he brushed against her affectionately. ~A team to properly detail me and see to your markings and clothing will arrive soon. Try to just hold still through the prodding and unpleasantness. You'll be forgiven, but it's not good for you or Esperanza to be distressed.~

"Anything else about how I should act, love? I'll try to keep Esperanza calm, but she may not appreciate being handled by strangers, especially if they aren't cooing and smiling at her like she is used to from the mechs in her life," she commented, looking over at Esperanza who had managed to pull herself up against the crystal wall and was babbling and laughing at a magnificent looking transport floating by.

~As unpleasant as it is to think about, they will view you as a prize poodle like those rich ladies in New York carried about in their purse. Pampered, spoiled and as demanding and always right as it's owner. She will be seen as a very young puppy of the same kind. If you hold still and do what I ask you to, they'll be thrilled and treat you more nicely as you make their work easier. Don't be surprised if they do coo at her either. These are specialists. They will have coped with young organics before,~ he explained. ~Those coming to tend to you will be small enough to enter your quarters, or you can be with me in my washrack.~

"Well, I'd much prefer to be an Andalusian; I've never much cared for toy poodles, but I've never minded playing pet," she commented, again trying to keep her mood light about the whole bizarre situation. "I'll just pretend the whole thing is another one of our elaborate fantasies and I should do fine. And yes, wash racks. I'm afraid I'm a bit on the clingy side right now, all things considering, and I'd love to watch _you_ getting pampered."

She focused on getting into role, much as she did when she wore some costume for her lovers, playing into Mirage's 'indulged noble' fantasies just to she could see and feel him quiver.

Alicia scooped her daughter up and walked into the mech-sized suite, not the least bit surprised to see Mirage there ready to pick them up so she wouldn't have to walk the considerable distance to his berthroom and through that to the master washrack.

"What do you think of this for your mark?" he asked out loud for Esperanza's benefit as he sent Alicia a thought-image of an octagonal crystal design that contained what she gathered was his personal crest, a combination of his House crest and his formal designation. She knew enough to recognize several glyphs, and that the three triangular shapes pointed outwards in different directions were stylized Seekers.

"It looks lovely, Strong Wind," she replied, practicing his false designation so she would not use the wrong name. "Where will it go, and how large?"

She supposed it would have been too much to hope for a Zia, the Zuni symbol for the sun, rising over New Mexican mountains.

"It has to be something recognizable here, my Alicia," he chuckled softly. "I was thinking on your upper back, covering two thirds. It does need to be obvious."

She laughed and leaned against his chest where he held her, even as she snuggled Esperanza close to her own. "I know. I was thinking of the tattoo I _almost_ got when I was drunk one evening in college, across my belly. Thank mama Mary I didn't do that. I can only imagine what pregnancy would have done to it. Yours is lovely, even if it is too symmetrical for me. Why the seekers?" she asked, curious about their inclusion in the image.

"My House came from the House of Star Fire, a Seeker lineage," he explained with obvious pride as they entered his berthroom and she took in the view once more. "We still have strong ties to them, even though we no longer carry Seeker code."

"Any Seekers I know who are also a part of that lineage?" she asked, curiously. She had spent a fascinating afternoon conversing with Skywarp a few years prior to Brisa's framing day.

"No Seekers are left of that line, though the Aerialbots are distant cousins," he said. "They don't recognize their Seeker heritage, and thus do not acknowledge their link to me. I will not press the matter with them."

~You can speak in plural about your house again, here, and not just meaning Brisa,~ Alicia noted the obvious, brushing against his mind with a sense of her awe, silently longing that Hound and Brisa were here to experience this with them.

~I must be careful of it in public still,~ he sighed. ~With the House of Swift Sky still very much in power they will not take well to one they have not recognized claiming membership. It will be a delicate balance until I can present myself and be formally acknowledged.~

~How will you explain your origins?~ Alicia asked, intensely curious as he set her down on a counter in the washrack room.

Before he could answer there was a chime from the door on the level below them. He pinged the door open and transmitted directions on where to join them.

~I am still working on that,~ he admitted. ~That is part of what I need to do without you there. I'll need to alter records, possibly bribe or blackmail a few mechs into cooperating. Fortunately I have the spark chamber, construction and spark to prove I am of noble and House origins once it gets to the physical examination,~ he explained.

~How will you explain _my_ origins...or are there other humans here?~ Alicia carefully held back a very curious Esperanza so she wouldn't fall the substantial height from the counter to the floor.

~I'm working on that too,~ he chuckled silently and saw in the crew of at least a dozen mechs ranging in size from a bit larger than Mirage to half of Alicia's size.

The three smallest ones were deposited on the counter with Alicia along with a sizable box while the larger mechs shepherded Mirage into the washrack to detail his frame.

"Do you understand me?" the largest of the mechs with Alicia spoke slowly, cautiously testing out the lingual packet he had been given. It was a spindly spring pea green thing that reminded her vaguely of Frenzy, only with a soft female voice.

"I do," Alicia responded in as haughty a voice as she could contrive. _I am the prized pet of a pampered noble_ she reminded herself. "My daughter will understand a little, but it will be simplest if I hold her while you tend to her," she added, hoping to have struck the right tone with those she would view as servants in this society, even to a pet such as her.

"We understand, Alicia," the Frenzy-like mech stated. "My designation is Silk. This is Marker," she motioned to the smallest mech, a spider-like silver creature with sixteen needle-like legs. "This is Dream Train," she indicated the middle-sized one that was done in a brilliant metallic rainbow of ever-changing patters. "We need to remove all material that is not part of your body."

"Of course," Alicia nodded, standing to make it easier for them to work, assisting them only by momentarily shifting Esperanza to allow them to remove her dress. Her nursing bra and panties were quickly removed as well. It was odd being undressed by mechs who were not her lovers, even stranger to be deliberately projecting the expectation that it was _normal_ for her to be waited on by servants.

Silk began to take her measurements with sensors and fingertips, the delicate structures sliding all over her body and Esperanza. It was hard to keep her surprise contained when the mechs cooed, trilled and clicked at Esperanza any time they were near her.

Marker had moved behind her and had spread a soft powdery substance across her upper back. He was manipulating the area, and she could feel it tingling, but nothing more, though her nanites and socket were well aware of the new nanite population spreading into her back.

Across their bond, she could feel how ecstatic Mirage was at his treatment. Though he kept the snobbish exterior up, inside he was a quivering bit of protoform goo that couldn't be happier in the moment.

Just the thought of him that happy spiked her arousal in a way that had been hard to achieve since Esperanza's birth. Constant nursing and arousal were notoriously difficult to mix, even for a socket as lustful for her mechs as Alicia was. But feeling him _so_ happy was a beautiful thing.

~Do you have to leave right away when this is done, love? Or can I enjoy you _this_ happy for a bit?

Esperanza was eating up the attention from the servants, giving them wide smiles and babbling at them continuously, pointing to everything they held and used and asking the eternal baby question "Da?" which Alicia's trained ear was amazed to notice was sounding more and more like the "That?"

The servants responded by naming and explaining what was pointed out, often with delicate touches that made the baby squeal in delight.

~Not immediately,~ he chuckled, his arousal spiking in response to her interest, something he had missed greatly. ~Most of the first steps are best done during the off-shift.~

He was probably going to say more, but the exquisitely intimate but non-sensual attention to his frame made his processors fritz briefly with unadulterated pleasure and he came back almost too relaxed to use language. It was a feeling she could understand. Her mechs loved doting on her, and the three servants tending her made a good case for how good it could feel to be pampered by those who specialized in the craft. She pampered Mirage often enough to know exactly what it did to him.

Marker had turned his attention on Esperanza, who was giggling at the ticklish sensations on her back as she kept attempting to turn around and see what was happening.

"Stay still, cariña, so they can finish your pretty decorations."

There was a sunken portion of the counter that began to fill with scented warm water. It was a crisp, metallic smell, not unpleasant, but definitely something that was designed to appeal to mechs, or perhaps neutralize organic smells that might be unpleasant.

When Marker was finished, a portion of the tub molded itself to be just the right depth for Esperanza, and Alicia was surprised to see Silk remove several items from the box that obviously would make excellent toys for a baby's bath. Alicia settled Esperanza in her little tub, to the squeals of delights of the sitting child who immediately began to splash and repeatedly say "Agua, auga, agua!" Then she lay back in the larger part of the tub, ready to enjoy her royal treatment as a noble's prized pet.

So long as she didn't think about Brisa and Hound, she could enjoy this, probably far too much, which she found secretly troubling. She reached out through her bond to the extremely distant Hound. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she spoke through it anyhow.

~We are ok, love, but I wish you and Brisa were here.~

~So do I,~ Mirage murmured against her mind with a comforting wash of emotion. It took her a moment to realize that the not-quite-normal sensation underlying it was a building charge. Her lover would likely overload before they were done with him, and not a single touch was sensual. He was simply enjoying the attention that much.

"Stand please," Silk distracted her while Marker cooed and played with Esperanza and Dream-Train did something with piles of material at speeds only a specialized mech could manage.

Silk began washing her with a loofah-like material, removing layers of dead skin cells to prevent their shedding on her mech. It felt wonderful, and she closed her eyes and sank into the sensations until she was turned around and found the little femme examining her pubic hair with a _tsk_ sound.

"Most who prefer hairless varieties ask to have these vestigial growths removed entirely. I will inquire with your owner as to his preference for yours, both on your pelvis and your head."

~Mirage, don't you dare let her take my hair. I will not be bald, on either end! It _hurts_ to be bald down below.~

She had once shaved her pubic hair for Mirage's benefit, as a surprise, knowing his distaste for fur of any sort. The resulting rash had been horrible and had earned her a lot of sympathy, and Mirage had offered to make her nanites cause the thick hair to quit growing and fall out on its own. At the time, she had insisted on remaining 'natural', a decision quietly embraced by Hound, who enjoyed getting her dirty as much as he enjoyed cleaning her up, and had _no_ issues with fur.

~I won't,~ he promised before responding to Silk's comm inquiry. ~You're far too grumpy when you hurt,~ he teased gently.

The femme hid her surprise well at Mirage's response to her comm, but Alicia was trained enough in what to look for to know that she disapproved of the decision.

Silk had her lie back in the water and began a lightning fast, but highly satisfying manicure and pedicure. Esperanza's attention was drawn from the entertaining Marker to her mother, and soon was in Alicia's arms nursing with her body submerged in the warmth. Her mother leaned back her head, thoroughly relaxed as her hair was washed in an indentation that formed behind her in the 'sink', but gave a sudden shiver and a quiet moan when she _felt_ Mirage finally overload from the ministrations of his team of servants.

~Enjoying yourself over there?~ she asked teasingly, even as she felt him reboot several systems.

~Greatly,~ he concealed nothing from her over the bond. ~I haven't had a proper detailing since the Towers fell,~ he added a sense that he'd been in his late teens at the time; old enough to be looking at adulthood, in an adult frame, but not yet of age to bond or have a home of his own.

Silk guided Alicia out of the water, still holding a nursing Esperanza. Both were gently dried off with soft fluffy towels before the femme led Alicia to a comfortable chair to sit to have her hair trimmed, dried, and styled in some sort of elaborate braid that she knew Mirage would love.

Esperanza had finish nursing by the time Alicia's hair was done, and once more Marker stepped in to distract her with many legs and various toys while Silk and Dream-Train dressed and undressed her repeatedly, each time in a different gown. They were all flowing, showed off her curves and a great deal of bare skin. Far more decorative than functional, mostly translucent and shimmering, and she couldn't help but notice that none of them covered her breasts, throat or neck, and in several cases, they quite deliberately left her sex in full view. Mirage could easily slip a cable or two in to caress her most intimate places at will.

~And I will as often as you let me,~ his engine revved lightly. ~You know what public interfacing does to me.~

It didn't take much for Alicia to realize that he was watching her through sensors, both his own and those in the room, and very, _very_ much approved of her new wardrobe.

~You look amazing,~ he whispered even as he controlled his engine.

~Oh, my Raj, I adore doing this for you,~ Alicia moaned into their bond, her body feeling hot and needy. Costume play had become a staple of their lovemaking over the years, and seeing these dresses, Alicia truly understood for the first time the desire it fed in Mirage, who in his native culture would have worn a scantily clad socket as an accessory at every public functio. ~Just as long as you remind me that I have 3 PhDs and the Nobel Prize in Biology from time to time, ok? Not that I don't adore being your sexy little orgasm machine.~

~Of course,~ he crooned silently in that old Spanish that could make her tremble before catching himself. ~We really should think less erotic things until they are gone. No one will comment if I take a break to 'face you senseless, but it's poor manners.~

~Damn, I was hoping I could ask them to babysit. Esperanza adores Marker. Sometimes I wish the little one had an off switch, but I'm afraid I might abuse that.~

Alicia was not as inhibited as some humans about sharing with her mechs with her child around. The girl, after all, was growing up in socket culture, which was decidedly sex positive. But there were limits, and she was certain she wanted to take Mirage far past those at the moment.

~Where are Ma-le, Bumblebee or Bluestreak when you need them, huh?~ she commented about her three favorite babysitters. ~I'm not going to be able to think of anything not erotic dressed like this with you in the room. I'll go to my quarters to wait.~

**"She may return to her quarters when you are finished,"** Mirage spoke out loud and a stair to the floor from the counter level formed in response to a silent command. ~Remember your socket should allow you use of the imperial datanet.~

Alicia assisted in putting Esperanza's clothing on her next. She cringed a bit at these. The gowns were beautiful, but highly impractical for an active, curious baby, and most of them would likely not stay on her for any amount of time that she crawled around on the ground. For a few minutes of showing her off, they would be fine. They were of the same types of flowing, translucent materials, and Alicia grinned inwardly imaging the numerous ways her active daughter would find to soil them. At least they were not sexualized the way her own were, even if the basic design aesthetic was the same.

~Love, would it be appropriate for me to ask them to make some more practical things for Esperanza to wear when she is not in public view? She is going to need things that she can play and explore in without tripping over. Also, something more practical that covers my breasts in private. Otherwise Esperanza won't leave my boobs alone and it will drive me nuts dealing with the constant nipple twiddling.~

~Like flannel PJs and slippers,~ she added with an inward teasing grin, knowing _that_ look would make her mech cringe.

Mirage's soft, almost musical laughter rumbled from the washrack enclosure. **"Silk, a few extra pieces to cover her breasts from the little one, and stronger clothing for the little one to crawl around in."**

~Mmmm love you,~ she whispered in response to that laugh, ~I need a cold shower and a vibrator at this point.~

~Order one from here,~ he sent her the equivalent of a URL. ~Whatever appeals. It will arrive well before they are finished with me. They have _much_ work to do yet.~

~When they are done, I have _much_ work to do on you as well, and these vibrators are _not_ helping my arousal level,~ she laughed, even as she walked out of the washracks and ordered one of the more outlandishly fun looking sex toys that apparently could split into multiple cables, cocks, or tentacles of various sizes for whatever forms of penetration and stimulation she might desire, and would thrust into her at whatever pace she wished leaving her hands free. For good measure, she ordered a set of restraints for her hands and feet as well.

Dream Train quickly fashioned some non-translucent coverings that went well with the gowns, and even added several luxurious, but decidedly comfortable looking silky robes of various lengths, and translucent cloaks that would keep out the chill while allowing her gown to be viewed when outdoors.

"I do not have the appropriate materials along to make the play-clothes for your child, but I will have them sent up within the joor, Alicia, along a variety of footwear that must be fashioned in my workshop," the colorful femme stated in a soothing voice, sounding almost apologetic.

"Thank you," Alicia nodded regally to the three servants. "These are all truly lovely." She hoped she was not being _too_ kind for her station. She just could not help herself. "I'm sure my master will be very pleased with them," she added, trying to resist the urge of sending seductive images to Mirage at the many ways she would like for him to 'master' her in these costumes.

Allowing the three servants to carry the gowns and Esperanza (because the little one was enjoying their cooing and clicking attention so much), Alicia swept down the stairs in an elegant and luxuriously silky gown that showed...everything.

Browsing the site Mirage had sent her to made her all the more aroused as every object had a high quality vid of it's various uses. It was even sorted by the size and species to make finding what she wanted easier. Granted there was no 'human' section, but her socket quickly sorted threw the data to provide suggestions on what would be close enough to suit her.

When they entered her quarters, Dream Train immediately went to work arranging the gowns in a closet the slid out from the wall, then did the same with Esperanza's clothing. "May we watch your daughter while you attend to your arousal?" Silk offered, indicating Marker and herself as Dream Train excused herself to return to her workshop.

Alicia paused for a moment, debating the safety of allowing those she didn't know to watch her daughter. Her instincts told her to trust the three servants, but instincts could be tricked, especially by those with processors far more advanced than her own mind.

~They will take good care of her,~ Mirage assured her. ~If they leave your antechamber I will know.~


	2. Fantasy Comes Crashing Down

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing:** Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/female sticky.  
**Codes:** Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Sticky  
**Summary:** With Mirage finally done being primped and preened to perfection, Alicia makes the mistake of listening to the news as she walks to his berthroom.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" translated organic languages.  
~text~ bond or cable talk  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 02: A Fantasy Comes Crashing Down

* * *

With Mirage's pampering nearly complete, Alicia relaxed on her bed with Esperanza and began to browse the news feeds. Even though part of her dreaded knowing the full extent of what was happening on Cybertron, she wasn't going to let that stop her from _knowing_ what she was up against.

One about Prime caught her attention first.

_Prime-backed law unlikely to pass Senate_

_The legislation to ban the import of organics who are not voluntarily immigrating to Cybertron and Cybertronian-controlled colonies is unlikely to pass. Despite the efforts of the Senators from Praxis and Altihex, and the Prime himself, it is unlikely that it will achieve the required three-quarters majority._

_The Prime expressed sadness that society was not ready to treat organics with more respect. Praxis and Altihex both indicated that they intend to pass local laws should the legislation fail this time. Opposing his brother, the Lord High Protector stated that such legislation was a threat to Cybertron itself and he is pleased it is likely to fail._

_The Lord High Protector's own effort to legally prevent another attempt is also unlikely to pass._

Alicia quickly turned to a more in depth analysis of the story.

_Speaking on behalf of the Praxian delegation, Senator Bluestreak stated that Cybertron and its empire have enough organics to meet energy needs for the foreseeable future as long as breeding continues at its current rate, and that granting organics limited sentient rights would encourage more organics to come to the planet willingly as had been the original intention of the socket-energy program. The continued enslavement of sentient beings, the Senator stated, is an insult to the organics who risked their lives to originally travel to a hostile world to offer themselves as an alternative power source, and on a practical level, could eventually lead to an escalation of conflicts between Cybertron and the inhabitants of organic systems. The very source of our lives, he stated, should be partners, not possessions._

_In response, Senator Kup, head of the coalition opposing the ban, noted that in recent polls, the 89.692738% of organic inhabitants on Cybertron had no desire to return to their home systems for any reason, and further, 93.68293% agreed with the statement that they had more opportunities in Cybertronian society than they would have should they have remained in their natural environments. He further noted that a ban on importation would be detrimental not only to Cybertron's economy, but also to the struggling economies of many organic worlds that actively supported the program and received compensation for those whom, much of the time, entered into the program willingly to escape harsh lives of poverty and disgusting squalor. That on Cybertron, organics gained opportunities they would not otherwise have. He finally noted that many of the reforms the organic rights movement have advocated have already become law, and that organics have more protections on Cybertron now than at any point in history._

_In a related story, organic rights activists are decrying the recent death of an organic who was not fully grown at a minor arena in Kaon. Officials there noted that the organic in question had voluntarily joined the gladiatorial team after being dismissed by his owner for providing inadequate charges._

Alicia cuddled Esperanza close and made note to investigate Praxis and Altihex further. If they were going to be here long-term, she wanted to be in the most progressive city possible. Likely Altihex, given she knew what happened to Praxis and it wasn't anywhere she wanted to be if the war broke out.

~You're watching the news feeds,~ Mirage's awareness brushed against hers.

~I am. Looks like I'd better get used to Esperanza and myself being viewed as less than people,~ she commented mournfully as she nursed and hummed their daughter to sleep.

~Yes, that is definitely still true here,~ Mirage controlled much of his feelings on the matter for her sake. ~It seems someone has kept Prime in check in this timeline. He's making progress, but not so quickly that society can't adapt.~

~How many generations enslaved in the meantime?~ she murmured, noticing that Esperanza was asleep. She tucked the little girl in and walked out to the berthroom in the main suite, letting out a gasp when she saw Mirage, now fully detailed and polished to a shine and perfection that she'd never seen. Not even Hound's memories of the best the Autobots could do, what Mirage had bartered and paid handsomely for to look his best for their bonding, compared to this.

~How many hundreds of billions of organics and millions of Cybertronians have lived for it?~ he countered quietly and stepped towards her. ~The Cons destroyed thousands of organic worlds in the war, murdered millions of my kind, destroyed our _world_, dozens of cultures that predate your _universe_.~ Despite his best efforts, the full vitriol against the war, and it's cause, bubbled to the surface and ignited.

Alicia climbed up on his chassis after he gave her a hand up, noting newly inlaid jewels and new filigree. She simply reached her arms and wrapped them around his elegant neck.

~I'm selfishly mourning what _I_ am here, Espejismo. What our daughter is here. I've gone from being one of the most respected biologists on my planet to being ... never mind. I don't want to talk about it. You look amazing. I don't want my mood to mar your happiness.~

Deep inside, though, she wondered if the slow progression merely delayed a war that was inevitable for this planet. Megatron was still Megatron, and Hound had once told her there were many other excuses he could have used to drag his planet into war.

~I am sorry the thing that has brought me such pleasure to see also brings you grief,~ his temper cooled almost as quickly as it had risen as he caressed her with several cables. ~I have never wished you distress.~

~We'll be ok. Esperanza and I have you, we are safe, comfortable, pampered, with a person we love and trust. And _you_ are getting an opportunity to see and experience something that you thought was completely lost. Just ... if we end up not being able to go back home...~

Alicia paused, unsure how to even ask what she wanted, not sure how he would take it. She noticed her hand was shaking.

~Please claim Esperanza when she is of age. I don't want her to end up a socket to someone who doesn't see what a gift she is. I know that seems incestuous, but it isn't as though it was really your biological DNA that created her.~

~It _is_ normal for a mech to claim their socket's children,~ he assured her gently. ~Even between mechs there is no concept of incest, not even after all the contact with races it matters to. The Blade Brothers are not unusual in that regard. Though this does bring something up. The kidnapping threat is exponentially higher now than it was with Cons or humans. It is important to try and remain calm and cooperative, as difficult as it may be. It will just be for energon. I am very wealthy and presenting as far more than I am. Many will see you as a quick way to make money.~

~Oh Mirage...~ she broke off, the tears she had managed to hold back through play and fantasy all day finally getting the better of her. "I don't care what happens to me...but if _anything_ happened to Esperanza," she left the thought unfinished.

"There will be nothing left of the perpetrators," he rumbled deeply and held her close. "If I can not prevent it, I _will_ avenge it. Nothing on this world or any other can stop me."

She let his fierce strength sooth her as he held her against his chestplates where she could hear the comforting hum of his spark. She couldn't help noticing how _good_ he smelled. Mirage always had a scent. It was not one that she could describe, but was simply him. Now whatever gave him his particular scent was stronger, and very arousing despite her emotional state.

"Why am I crying when you smell so good, look and feel so amazing and are so happy, and I'm wearing this fabulous gown. What a waste of good energy."

"Mmm, yes it is," the rumble of his engine changed as he brought her up to a kiss. "How may I indulge my delightful pet today?"

It was bizarre, in a fashion, where her mind turned, considering what she had just been crying about.

"Be my captor," she murmured with a silent moan. ~After all, what should I expect, wandering around with a dress like this on.~

She felt the rev of his engine at the suggestion and a mischievous bent in his processors, though she couldn't tell what he had in mind.

**"Well, what a pretty thing,"** he rumbled in a dialect of Cybertronian her socket eventually identified as lower-class Vosian. His cables were gone and she was captured by his hands as he walked to his berthroom. **"With such fine decorations you must belong to a noble of some rank."**

"There will not be anything left of you once he finds you," she growled, struggling against the impossible strength of his hands.

**"Ha! Nobles are soft, weak, pathetic things. He'll pay well to get you back, and until then I will enjoy your energy."** Mirage growled back and dropped her just hard enough to make it fee real, though without any pain as she was enveloped by the soft, deep berth with its silky coverings . **"You will feed my spark until it can take no more,"** he continued as he climbed over her, his spike extending just a bit larger than usual.

Alicia shivered, her toes already curling with need and her hips unconsciously thrusting upwards to meet him. But she kept her knees and thighs locked together tight, squeezing against her own sex rhythmically.

"You'll do nothing of the sort. I know what happens to you if you try to take me unwillingly," she spat back at him, reveling in his dark and deadly act. She glared at him and interlaced both of her hands behind her neck to cover up her socket.

A truly maliciously sexy expression crossed his finely crafted and gleaming features. He slid a finger down her bare chest, between her breasts and stopped before he reached the curl of dark hair above her clenching sex.

**"Then I will just have to make you willing,"** he actually purred, golden optics gleaming brightly. **"Eventually you will beg to overload, and the only way I will permit that is if I can feed from it with my spike deep in your soft body."**

If Alicia could have come from words alone, she would have done so right then. Mirage was always amazing when it came to their games, but he was in rare form, so relaxed and happy from his detailing, so at home in his surroundings.

"I give life to one spark, and one spark only, and compared to his, yours is worth less than the scrap your worthless creators threw together for your pitiful frame. I'll die before I let you have even a sip from my soul," she said in a cold voice that was completely at odds with the heat of her body.

**"We will see,"** the rough accent to a musical language was a compelling mix. He slid his finger up her body to circle, then stroke, an exposed breast as he took in every detail with lust openly displayed. **"Your energy is strong. Your body so tuned to pleasuring a mech. He must indulge in you often."**

Alicia clenched her thighs together hard. Mirage's voice was sexy to her even on a bad day. Now, his voice, mixed with such a bad ass accent, would have opened her thighs then and there had she not been so keen on seeing the game through.

"More..." she trembled, "more than you ever will ever get, even in your dreams," she responded shakily.

**"Your body says otherwise,"** a smirk slowly spread across his slender mouth. **"How long before you can no longer hold out, I wonder,"** he mused as he circled her other breast, still swollen with milk. **"What is this?"** He rumbled when the motion drew a drop of that milk out.

He leaned down and delicately licked the drop up before closing his mouth around the nipple and sucking briefly while his glossa played with the nib of nerve rich skin. **"I'm sure there are places you'd rather have my mouth and glossa."**

She closed her eyes and fought the urge to arch her back in order to thrust her full breast into his mouth. She was literally fighting with her own hands which wanted nothing more than to grab hold of Mirage's helm and pull him even closer to her as he loomed over her. But she held still, a corner of her mouth twitching in a smile. He was _so_ fabulously sexy and fun when they played together.

"You can stick your glossa up a school bus tailpipe for all I care," she said primly, trying not to giggle as she opened her eyes to watch him lick up another drop of her milk.

**"I don't think so,"** he rumbled deeply, the vibration ghosting down through her and back up from the berth as his fingers caressed her legs while his glossa continued to play with her breasts and nipples.

A moan escaped Alicia's throat at the vibrations of her lover's resonant voice passing through her flesh. His elegant fingers touched her so close to where she needed him. She inwardly begged him to force her legs apart, which took only the slightest effort on his part.

But that was the game. She _wanted_ him to grow impatient and take what belonged to him, and he, in utter patience would wait for her to lose control and offer herself for the taking.

And she knew he had only gotten started.

A soft, warm metal finger circled her hip, dipping inward to slide over her belly just above the ruff of hair, only to keep going to circle the other hip.

His engine gave another deep rev as he moved his glossa down her body, swirling the tip along every sensitive line nearly two vorns of intensive study had gifted him such intimate knowledge of.

Alicia was going to lose. The last several years, it felt like her attention was always divided, even before Esperanza's arrival. Whether it was Brisa, or the demands of travel for her career; she and Hound were involved in ecosystem restoration projects all over the globe, as well as consultants on the terraforming projects on Mars, Venus, and the moon. She had lectures to give for the distance learning university that was based at the different Autobot strongholds on earth, papers to write, and meetings to attend, both scientific and political. It wasn't that they didn't share, but it was not as frequent as in those first few years. It tended to happen in seasons, a period of time when one or both of her lovers could not get enough of her, times when the focus was on strengthening Brisa's bright spark through them, and times when more of her focus went to her career. And all of that had to compete with the attention that Esperanza needed from her during her young years.

And suddenly here she was with nothing to do but be with Mirage and care for Esperanza, and her whole body was shaking with the desire to simply offer itself to him like some delectable dessert. She adored the sense of belonging to him, even if intellectually the idea of possession rankled her to no end.

"Please take me," she said breathlessly. "Don't make me hurt my master's honor. Take me, and I'm yours." Her voice sounded desperate, no longer defiant.

A deep, hungry rev of his engine rumbled through her. A cable slid along her throat, gently nudging its way under her hands to connect with her socket. He no longer needed it to feed, but it was still oh-so-sweet in the extra depth it gave to them both. Two strong fingers spread her legs, forcing them apart to expose her glistening, desperately quivering sex.

**"I've always wondered what your kind taste like,"** he mused to himself before lowering his face to slid his glossa from her anus to swirl around her clit.

With the socket plugged in, a lurid fantasy played in her mind. It was no longer Mirage who played her body like a fine instrument, but a large, bulky working class mech, much like Hound in size, but with none of the natural kindness in his optics and expression. Instead, he looked cocky and arrogant, watching her with his optics even as he ravished her with his glossa. He was heavily armored and looked far too much like a 'Con, and she was writhing like a hussy for him, rocking her hips to try to force the invading glossa into her moist, needy body.

~Please,~ she begged her captor, ~Please...more. I'll do anything.~

She felt the rumble of approval that sounded much like a laugh.

~Anything?~ he hummed greedily and shifted to tower over her, covering her warm body with his own. Cables from his hips secured her legs wide apart and teased her. ~I'm going to use you until you have nothing to give,~ he growled and thrust into her desperate body, hilting himself in the first motion and rubbing the hot metal above his spike against her clit.

Alicia gave a throaty cry, reaching up to hold on to his armor plating for dear life. There was something about being at the mercy of a being whose thrusts could literally impale and kill her, but who instead was filling her with a tingling heat that made her whole body throb along with her sex.

~Don't...please don't tell my owner,~ she begged even as she thrashed underneath him, pulling at the cables that held her legs.

~Feed me well and I'll consider it,~ he sneered, though the pleasure coursing through his systems made it less threatening than it could be. **"So sweet,"** he gasped, bowing his backstrut to thrust harder.

Alicia's cries were echoing through the starkly beautiful quarters, her hips thrusting up to meet the hot metal.

~Take anything you want, just don't tell him how much I begged you to do it. So close...oh Holy Mother!~

Above her the mech grunted and shuddered, the intense pleasure of their physical coupling mixed with the intense pleasure of feeding his spark. Soon they were in a feedback loop pushed them both past the point of holding back.

"Oh Mother, oh Espejismo, fuck! Yes!" Alicia literally screamed as a swirling, tingling heat rushed through her entire body, pooling in her pelvis before exploding outward in a burst of light that she could see with senses beyond sight, flowing into Mirage whose spark drank it greedily and sought to envelop her from the other side of its casing.

The rush of _life_ was all it took for Mirage to keen his overload. His optics flared as his head was thrown back and his hips crashed forward, shooting his transfluid deep into her body, filling her completely, claiming her yet again with his nanites. Despite how completely it overwhelmed him, he never hurt her no matter how easily it could happen.

Alicia just couldn't help herself. She giggled like a school girl, feeling drunk with love and post orgasmic bliss.

~My noblemech is just going to have to punish me for slumming it,~ she commented, opening her eyes to see that very same noblemech leaning over her, forearms supporting his elegant frame above her. ~Holy Tonaztin, I haven't felt this good since Esperanza was born.~

~Good,~ Mirage purred and shifted to kiss her, which also pulled his spike from her body. ~I've missed your pleasure...~ his attention shifted elsewhere briefly, then he grumbled. ~It seems I've garnered a little more attention than I'd expected,~ he said as he shifted to stand and scooped her up. ~You should clean up, but don't come out of your quarters.~

Alicia raised her eyebrows. ~Anything you say, my master,~ she teased, before frowning. ~Someone we need to be concerned about?~ She caught much of the transfluid flowing out of her with a polishing cloth Mirage handed her with the well practiced ease of long time lovers.

~No, but if this does go badly, I'd rather you not be at risk,~ he explained as he walked her back to the organic quarters of the suite. ~I do not expect this first visit will be anyone of importance. A mid-ranked servant to indicate my House has become aware of my presence is most likely.~

~I will behave myself and promise not to get yappy,~ she said, still feeling drunk and happy from sharing. ~May I listen in?~

~Of course,~ he brushed against her affectionately and set her down just outside her door and turned to go back to his washrack to clean up before seeing to his visitor.

* * *

Outside the suite's main door, Night Dawn, servant of the House of Swift Sky, waited patiently. Her life was about silent observation, patience and seeing what everyone thought hidden. These assignments were among her favorites and she smiled inside in anticipation of destroying this poser to her House's name. This 'Strong Wind' would be found out like every other she had been sent to investigate, his treachery reported and his existence would be removed. The name of her House would not be tarnished.

When the door opened, a quick scan, only just on the acceptable side of impolite, indicated that he'd just had a very messy interface with his organic and much of the delay was in cleaning himself.

She felt him scan her in turn, just a bit deeper, yet that was acceptable given the apparent difference in rank. Until proven otherwise, she did have to assume he was what he claimed.

She nearly scowled when all of the usual giveaways came back correct. Construction quality, ID code, spark frequency range and design all fit House parameters for a first creation. A small first creation, yes, but not unprecedented.

**"Designation and function?"** he asked coolly.

She bowed respectfully. **"I am Night Dawn, servant of the Lord of Swift Sky. It has come to the attention of my master that one of the House has not presented himself and sent me to inquire the cause."**

A deeper scan and clear displeasure flickered across his features even as he stepped back and motioned her in.

**"As I am sure was reported, I was not fit to be seen when I arrived,"** Strong Wind chided her. **"I will present myself when I am ready."**

She had to admit he had mannerisms down as perfect as the cursory scanner information.

**"My master's schedule is quite full at the moment with inspections scheduled for his investments in the gladiatorial arena in Kaon and the hunting grounds and organic preserve on Trihelix 3. May I tell him when he can expect you so he can fit you in his schedule?"** Even as she spoke, her sensitive audios picking up the sounds of his organic getting out of the bath in her quarters, and her pup whimpering in her sleep. To Strong Wind's credit, his systems remained completely stable.

**"Within two orn,"** he said simply, all but daring her to challenge the amount of time he was claiming.

**"That is unfortunate,"** she continued, **"as that is when my master is scheduled to leave for Kaon. He would prefer that you present yourself within the next orn,"** she continued with confident deference to the mech in front of her.

**"If my Lord deems it important to see me personally, I am at his disposal,"** he said with a hint of disbelief that he was important enough to rate such attention.

**"Ah, he had not intended to see you personally. My apologies if I misspoke. The inspections at Kaon and Trihelix 3 are going to be attended by many of the ranking members of the House. Our Lord High Protector is sponsoring a gladiatorial festival that many will be attending, and the annual family hunt is to take place while offworld,"** she continued smoothly.

She inwardly noted his appropriately dubious response to the notion that the highest-ranking member of the family would be bothered with a presentation of a mid-ranking first creation.

**"Then I will present myself mid-morning,"** he answered smoothly, giving the distinct impression that while it might be an inconvenience to his plans, it was not so great a one that he would risk poor manners over it. **"Were you sent with any further instructions?"**

**"My master has also requested that I ask your indulgence in examining your organics and report back to him. He is a collector of unusual specimens, some on the preserve at Trihelix 3, many others as pets at his various holdings. He understands the organics you arrived with are a unique species that has not been imported before, and wishes to know more about them."**

There. His sensor net spiked, spark pulse quickened, his entire system keyed up for action.

She smiled inwardly. That was his weakness. It wasn't the kind that marked his as a poser, but should they need leverage on him, his pets were very important to him.

His expressional showed displeasure as he checked her credentials more thoroughly. It turned into a full-fledged scowl when the House system confirmed that her master did indeed have the authority to demand such an inspection.

It was all over in less than a nanoklik and his features schooled back to the disinterested annoyance he'd shown before, only now she was sure it was a mask.

"Alicia," he called out as he turned and motioned Night Dawn to follow him up the stairs. ~Leave Esperanza in the room. I don't like this, but she is within her authority to inspect you.~

Alicia, thankfully, had the presence of mind to have gotten dressed in another one of her gowns after her bath, just in case she had been required to show herself. Amazingly, the elaborate braids in her hair had managed to stay largely in place despite the wild love making that had taken place earlier. Within moments of Mirage's call, she swept into the gallery wearing yet another dress with colorful layers of translucent material that made her look like a bird of paradise with its vivid feather accents. She was completely bare from her navel to her neck.

~You look incredible,~ he managed to keep his engine in check, even if not his mind. ~Absolutely incredible,~ suppressed a shudder as he knelt and picked her up with a smooth grace that had never left him, but was now very pronounced. ~Being anti-social is acceptable,~ he added with a private smirk.

Night Dawn did not even acknowledge the organic now being held by Strong Wind, but simply initiated a much more in thorough scan than the one she had conducted when she first arrived. It was a gamble, but would enable her to get as much information on the organic as possible in a hurry should she be asked to leave. The scan was within her rights, but only just.

She then turned to a visual examination of the creature. Small, weak, very plain underneath her elaborate avian-like gown, she truly would not have been much to brag about if it weren't for the fact that she was utterly unique. The scans had showed that the skin tones for her species could run between an extremely pale peach to a brown so dark it nearly appeared black, but all of the skin tones were in variations of brown, quite dull.

Normally, vivid varieties of colors made an organic more valuable. In this case, her simplicity of form and coloration would be a benefit in terms of her appraised value because she was the only one who had it, and the austerity of her form would appeal to a Towers aesthetic. The fact that she had very little fur was also a benefit. Her skin cells shed, but not as much as the scales of reptilian varieties. Her curves and lines would be considered attractive to many, as would her obvious femininity. Her energy reading were impressive, well within the top tier of socket-quality pets. Her master would be _very_ interested, she was sure.

**"May I have her language module so I am able to question her directly?"** Night Wind inquired.

Despite his private grumbling to Alicia, he sent a very carefully crafted version that removed all trace of her origins to Night Dawn.

**"She is predominately a verbal organic,"** he added.

The module was swiftly assimilated, and Night Dawn began speaking in Spanish with no hesitation, opting to first ask the organic questions she already knew the answer to in order to catch her in a lie.

"Do all of your kind come with the same coloration, or is there a difference between the males and females of your species," she asked without preamble.

Alicia blinked. ~What kind of question is that?~

~An annoying one,~ Mirage grumbled back.

"Umm, no, we don't all have the same coloration, but it's not gender based. We are sexually dimorphic in other ways."

"So not all of your species is as uniformly plain in coloration as you?"

Alicia inwardly rolled her eyes. ~I do not like this femme,~ she commented.

~Neither do I,~ Mirage agreed with far more depth to his dislike and a distinct feeling of her being an indirect threat to Alicia.

"No, we all come in a fairly uniform shade, ranging from very pale peach to dark brown, and unless we have birth marks that give us splotches of differing colors, our skin tends to only slightly vary on a single shade, largely depending on exposure to our star's radiation. Our hair color varies. Naturally it can range from nearly white, to a rust color, and to nearly black, but many of us dye our hair shades that we would not naturally be able to produce. Eye color ranges from pale blue to dark green, and shades of brown," Alicia deliberately added more information than was asked for.

"What is your reproductive cycle?" Night Dawn asked next, already making calculations on how quickly they would spread.

"Fertile females ovulate once every 28 of our planet's days on average, typically only 1 ovum, though occasionally two when not artificially stimulated to produce several ova at once. The ovum lives for 12-24 hours once it has been released. If it is fertilized by a male reproductive cell through sexual intercourse or artificial insemination, it can implant 6-12 days after ovulation, though 40% of of fertilized eggs fail to implant. Females carry the developing embryo internally in an organ we call a uterus for an average of 40 weeks before giving birth."

Alicia felt like she was giving a biology lesson, and was annoyed because she was certain that the femme already knew all of this from the highly invasive scan she had performed.

"Has your species been able to produce synthetic genetically engineered reproductive cells?" the femme asked next.

~Does she _know_ about Esperanza? Will they be able to tell? I don't like this ... she wants to breed me!~

~She should not be able to tell Esperanza is anything but natural. Not even our tech can tell and we _know_ she is,~ he assured her with his own irritation showing. ~Of course she intends to breed you. You represent the only reproductively capable specimen of a new species. Incredibly valuable, even more so if all of your kind are controlled by a single mech.~

"No, we haven't developed any technology like that," Alicia said simply, not wishing to say anything further than could be read as a lie on her part. She had no idea of the ramifications of what she and Mirage had done in this society. She knew it had been somewhat controversial even at Diego Garcia.

**"Have you?"** Night Dawn focused on Mirage.

**"She is mine. Of course I know how to breed her to continue the line,"** he made a derisive sound that was as much warning of his shortening temper as anything.

Even knowing that Mirage would never do such a thing to her, the very thought of becoming a breeder, of watching her children sold to bring power and prosperity to her owner filled her with hot fury, fury she knew she needed to control, since she was not even supposed to understand the language Mirage and the femme were saying to one another.

And then there was the tiniest sliver of her mind that feared that he would, if it meant surviving here. She furiously kicked the doubt out of her head, angered by her own lack of trust in one of the two people she trusted more than anyone.

~I will not sell our children, love,~ he caressed her mind gently. ~Nor will I breed you unless you desire it.~

~I know. This whole conversation is just fucking with my mind, that's all,~ she didn't even bother to correct him on his language, she knew what he meant when he said breed, and that fact that he called them 'our children' meant more to her than she could ever express.

Night Dawn was all too aware that there was some form of interaction happening between the mech and his organic. She watched with interest as the pet's vitals spiked when she began asking questions regarding breeding, saw the even greater spike in response to the interaction between herself and the mech that was in high Cybertronian, a language she would not have expected an organic to have been taught. Strong Wind might have been translating for her, but her calculations as to the timing of the spikes in vitals indicated that was not the case. She filed the tidbit away as yet another useful piece of information, a potential weakness to bring to her master's attention.

**"I'd like to examine the pup,"** Night Wind requested, knowing full well she would be denied, and deliberately using the wrong term from the language module to see what reaction it produced.

**"It is too young,"** he responded smoothly, giving the expected - the acceptable - excuse. **"If there is nothing else, I must prepare to present myself."**

**"Of course,"** Night Dawn replied graciously, giving another bow. **"I will see to it that they will be expecting you. Thank you for indulging my master's curiosity regarding your pet."**

Night Dawn showed herself down the stairs and out the entrance of the suite, feeling highly satisfied with the encounter. She had not found the hoped for evidence that this was yet another pretender misusing her master's family name. But she had certainly gained valuable intelligence on him nonetheless. The organic's reactions had spiked again at the request to see her offspring, particularly at the word pup, too fast for it to have been translation, indicating a passable knowledge of high Cybertronian. Speaking it would not be possible for her with her physical limitations, but the organic would understand much of what was happening around her, yet another sign of her unusual importance to Strong Wind.

She couldn't help but wonder what gained him such an unusual socket, and to have it long enough to teach it high Cybertronian. Yet he did not have any servants and arrived looking like he hadn't seen a proper cleaning in his lifetime.

* * *

Only when she the door slid shut behind the femme did Alicia allow herself to relax, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Abuelita would not have liked her colors at all, Mirage. She is dangerous to all three of us," she commented. It had been extremely hard for her to open herself up to the sight she had inherited from her grandmother during the interaction. She needed to be completely calm and relaxed for it to work. But the little that she had seen did not bode well about the intentions of the servant of the House of Swift Sky who had unexpectedly called on them.

"She is a little dangerous," Mirage stroked her with his fields and cables. "It is her master that is truly dangerous. He ranks me, even now. If I am not extremely careful, he can force me to give you or Esperanza to him. It would mean we would have to bolt and remain hidden from all I know how to manipulate the best, and many of the most powerful mechs in the empire."

"Then we must be extremely careful, and I will act however I need to in order to keep us safe and together," she said firmly.

"Thank you," he brought her up for a gentle kiss. "For now, care for our daughter and do not fight, even to defend yourself. I would ask that you not fight to defend her, but I can not," he murmured. "I have much work to do and far less time than I would wish."

"Go, lover. We'll be waiting here when you get back, and you can help me decide what fabulous dress to wear next," she laughed, turning her mind to the one part of this situation that both she an Mirage felt equally as happy about, her new wardrobe.

~And I will ravage you when I return,~ he promised with all the desire-filled fire she could invoke in him before he set her down. ~I wish for you to enjoy this trip as much as possible.~

~With you, love, I could even enjoy Las Vegas, and you know that is my personal definition of hell on earth. This pales in comparison.~ She smiled brightly at him before going into her quarters to check on Esperanza.


	3. Presenting Yourself

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing:** Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Codes:** Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human)  
**Summary:** Mirage presents himself to the House of Swift Sky to be acknowledged by his kin once more.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" translated organic languages.  
~text~ bond or cable talk.  
::text:: comm chatter.

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 03: Presenting Yourself

* * *

Alicia stood at the clear crystal wall of the suite, looking out, but not truly seeing anything save what she saw through Mirage's optics and sensors as he made his way to his appointment. Esperanza had already been awake for close to seven hours, and was now down for a nap, giving Alicia time to focus on her bond with her lover. The spy had been away for the entire long Cybertronian night. Cybertronian days had at one time been far longer, she knew, approximately thirteen earth days to be exact. But when organic sockets had gained popularity among those who had the means, they had managed to change the planet's rotation so that a day was now a respectable thirty-seven earth hours (thirty-one joors), something most organics could deal with, though it was still very long compared to the majority of organic worlds. Later they extended the artificially breathable atmosphere from being just in the dwellings and institutions of the wealthy and powerful to the entire planet. Jazz had given her that little tidbit once when she had conversed with him about Cybertronian history, and she found it stood true for this Cybertron as well, which was a relief for her considering how quickly she and Esperanza may have died otherwise.

Mirage had come back exhausted, and she'd insisted that he recharge for a few hours. She even went so far as to give him a medical charge while he slept, quietly bringing herself to climax next to him while Esperanza obliviously played on the floor with a box of toys Dream Train had brought up for her when delivering the other items the femme had made. When the noble roused, she knew his rest had been far too short, but she also knew that special ops programming would make up for any lack of rest. He had likely indulged her worry by recharging in the first place, though it certainly hadn't hurt.

There had not been time for much in the way of the promised ravaging, not to mention Esperanza was awake, so she contented herself with giving his polish a touch up while they had shared a bath with Esperanza squealing and splashing the water in the swimming pool sized sunken tub. The servants had come again to do some final touch up on his appearance, and then it had been time for him to go again. It was obvious that he was both excited and nervous, though outwardly he looked as beautifully elegant (and appropriately arrogant) as she'd ever seen. ~You look perfect,~ she beamed at him. ~I'll be there with you, even if I'm here.~

She'd seen the Towers in his memories, but there was something far more breathtaking seeing it in real time, to feel something other than grief and loss ... to see them as the adult, well-traveled and experienced mech as Mirage walked into his former home like he belonged there.

A servant greeted him at the door and showed him into the foyer where Night Dawn soon greeted him. Stiffly formal on both sides, it made her visit to the suite seem positively relaxed, though no more friendly.

Night Dawn give a bow that somehow managed to be polite and disapproving at the same time. **"Lord Silverspear has been delayed in a meeting, but will be with you shortly, my Lord Strong Wind,"**

Mirage gave the bare minimum of acknowledgment, a flick of his armor on the arm nearest her and settled in for the wait.

From the outside, Alicia had seen that the tower had twisted toward the sky like a helix. It was pure crystal, looking grown, not made, but with a symmetry not found in organic life. Inside, it was starkly beautiful, in shades of clear, silver, and pure white, with highlights of pale colored crystal of other shades accenting the designs. It was an utterly alien beauty, though familiar to her. She could see the same elegance in Mirage's form.

~Stage one, see how I respond to minor insults and delays after being required to show up early,~ he gave her a running commentary.

~I think meeting my family was far easier,~ she commented.

~It definitely was,~ he agreed. ~This is likely to be quite painful and more than a little unsettling before it's over. They're going to take me down to my protoform, expose my spark, inspect every atom of my construction. Anything to prove I am lying.~

~Oh love,~ she caressed him from the distance. ~What can I do from here?~

An affectionate, grateful caress was returned, though his systems showed nothing of the conversation. ~You've seen how Hound is strong for me when I have bad memory dumps? Try to keep me grounded and my combat protocols off. As a first creation they'll expect a level of aggression, but no true Tower mech is combat trained the way I am.~

~Well, let's hope no one here ever truly gives you cause to use that training,~ she replied, finding a pillow to sit on and put herself into a semi-meditative state in order to be centered and calm for her mech.

Night Dawn, who had stood perfectly still throughout the wait, now shifted.

**"Lord Silverspear will see you now, if you will follow me, my Lord"** she requested, leading them toward a lift that was one of many traveling the center of the helix.

Mirage's only response was to follow, something they both expected. The entire ride and walk to a small crystal garden, not unlike the one Mirage so painstakingly begun to craft back home, passed in silence. Mirage presented every outward sign of his confidence that this was just some minor formality while Night Dawn watching him discreetly for any sign that he was not who he said he was.

She guided him to a mature mech of similar design to Mirage, though taller, older and more decoratively painted with base colors of dusty rose and purple. He had far more elaborate silver filigree than Mirage's - a first creation of high status.

**"Lord Silverspear, this is Lord Strong Wind,"** the femme introduced them to each other before bowing and slipping into the shadows to watch.

Mirage bowed, not nearly as deeply but enough to show respect to his elder and a ranking mech of his House.

**"I welcome you on behalf of the Noble House of Swift Sky, Strong Wind. For what reason do we have the honor of your visit to our tower?"** the older mech formally inquired.

**"I am coming home, Lord Silverspear,"** he answered simply, his systems steady, as was his spark. **"My creators told me of my heritage and that I could present myself to the House to be formally accepted once I was of age."**

**"Ah, where did your creators end up, then? We had not heard from them in quite some time."** The elder noble sounded relaxed and fairly warm, at least for someone of his station, as though he were inviting Mirage to calmly give as much information as possible.

It was exactly what Mirage expected, and knowing the show too well, he would have to be happy to give much more than asked for.

**"I was sparked on Digurmia Six, however they settled Lidromia Three. It appealed to her hands-on code. I was provided with a proper education, however the artisans were lacking,"** he explained.

**"An unusual place for a noblemech to mature, though your creator was, by all accounts, an unusual femme. Did you meet some misfortune? I was curious about the state of your armor when you arrived."** he commented amicably.

**"My misfortune was Lidromia Three,"** Mirage kept the bitterness from his voice as expected, but left the hints that it was there. **"She took care that my construction was up to standards, but had no grasp of the value of aesthetic appeal. I was forced to make due with what artisans were available on Lidromia and pay for it myself. I decided while a youngling that it was better to save my funds for my return to Cybertron where the work could be done to a suitable level."**

**"A wise decision. There are very few off Cybertron who have the proper skills; why so few of our family choose to spark or raise a creation offworld, not to mention the costs involved in using the Key to Vector Sigma to transport the spark. I do not recall your creator having those kind of resources. She must have done well on Dijurmia Six."**

**"I never inquired about my sparking off world,"** Mirage admitted. **"It was not something she deemed important to explain to me."**

**"Of course. Not something one would question one's creator about. Did your socket remain healthy on the journey, or will you be needing to obtain another? The radiation can be so damaging to them on the longer journeys, even with shielded quarters."**

**"She is healthy,"** Mirage held in a small smile. **"Such a rare breed is worth taking special care with. It would be such an inconvenience to replace her."**

~You'd better believe I'd make it inconvenient,~ Alicia commented lightheartedly.

~I'm sure,~ he teased her back. ~Though don't fail to tell me if any local organics strike your fancy. As a second socket or a pet.~

~Let me guess; you will be expected to have some sort of socket harem,~ she grumbled, her own possessive and territorial side suddenly asserting itself.

~No, it's not expected,~ he chuckled across the bond. ~But I know you've missed having a cat the past couple decades. There are plenty of animal organics around. Some are very pretty and cuddly.~

~Hmmm...the joy of a cuddly kitty versus the grumpiness of my mech dealing with fur in his joints. I'll have to weigh that. Maybe I could get a particularly cuddly avian and keep us both happy.~ Alicia replied with renewed good humor, brushing against his mind in appreciation.

**"Yes, such an inconvenience to replace the ones we've had long enough to fully train to our tastes," Silverspear continued, seeing no sign in Mirage of the banter with his socket. "Where did you obtain such an unusual breed?"**

**"From a traveling hunter, designation Star Dog, or so he said,"** he lied smoothly, flawlessly. **"He wished to keep her homeworld to himself, to protect his near-monopoly on them, though I suspect he obtained her off of that world and was unaware of its location."**

**"Very possible, otherwise we would likely have seen or heard of more of them. But if you are able to continue breeding her, you could have quite a monopoly of your own. What other interests do you have outside of unusual pets?"** Silverspear asked amicably.

Mirage smiled faintly. **"Hunting, shooting and fencing primarily. My creator taught me the skills of an explorer and my co-creator that of a racer, however neither are hobbies I am particularly fond of."**

Silverspear nodded. **"Then I look forward to seeing your skills should you be permitted to join us on the upcoming annual hunt on Trihelix 3. The species currently in the hunting preserve is said to be a particularly challenging one. One of the more highly intelligent sentients we've come across recently."**

It took every relaxation technique Alicia had to remain calm and centered rather than lashing out in rage. She had to try even harder when she felt Mirage's SpecOps coding kick in and convince him that such a hunt was perfectly acceptable behavior ensuring that he _wouldn't_ have a similar reaction and give himself away.

~That's news to me,~ Mirage was internally shaken, but he kept his body from showing it until his code caught up and relaxed him into the idea. **"I have not had the opportunity for such a hunt,"** he kept his tone curious and a bit excited at the prospect. **"Are they much different from hunting turbofoxes?"**

**"Far less predictable than turbofoxes,"** the elder noble explained. **"Quite capable of singly disabling a small mech if properly armed, and can do even greater damage in a pack. Of course, there are safeguards in place to prevent them from making a kill, though some from the warrior castes insist on disabling those,"** Silverspear added nonchalantly.

Alicia focused on the skills her grandmother had once taught her to put herself in a deep meditative state with no judgments or evaluations. It allowed her to accept that Mirage's ops programs had kicked in, and that his being able to see the horrific as normal and acceptable was keeping him alive.

It served her well as she felt a trace of fear swirl up from the depths of Mirage's processors when Night Dawn stepped forward again and bid them to follow her.

~I have answered well enough to reach the physical stage,~ he told her.

Alicia serenely watched through her lover's optics as he was led from the garden back to the lift, and after several moments, exited into a diamond-like tunnel of multi-faceted crystals exquisitely grown and arranged. At the end of the tunnel-corridor was an ornate door bearing Mirage's family crest that spiraled open like a spark chamber. She felt Mirage's growing surprise and apprehension as they entered a long cathedral like chamber made of clear crystal on all sides allowing an unobstructed view of the city below them. At the end of the chamber was an ornate chair that appeared to have grown from the raised floor of the dais. It could only be called a throne.

Sitting there in regal stillness was a mech of silver, black and red with bright white optics that felt like they burned to Mirage's very spark.

Raw fear flickered up, only to be suppressed. Memories of the only other time he'd been in this room. Memories filled with pain that refused to be completely suppressed.

This was the heart of his family's power.

If he failed to convince The Lord of Swift Sky of his heritage, the only way out would be to kill them. Just the thought made his Ops programming struggle to maintain control against the frantic Tower code demanding that he do no such thing, that these mechs had the _right_ to his life.

A firm, steady hand against his back got the shocked mech to move and he made it to an unmarked spot in the room before dropping smoothly to his knees, his hands turned upward and his head bowed.

It was much like the position he offered to Prime when the higher ranking mech was angry.

Alicia continued to remain utterly calm and centered in the midst of Mirage's fear, awe, and conflicted programming. She had never been so grateful for the training she had received from the old woman in freeing herself from fear. She often forgot to use the skills, but they were always there when she needed them.

She sensed through Mirage that Silverspear taking his place next to his kneeling frame in the position of advocate, having been the one to pass him after verbal inspection. Night Dawn then stepped forward and bowed low to the Lord of Swift Sky and the twelve highest ranking first creations of the House who served as his council. She turned and bowed to Silverspear as well, as he was the thirteenth member of that same council.

"My Lord Swift Sky, I present to you Strong Wind, a previously unknown offworld colonist claiming to be of your great house. Having passed his initial verbal inspections, he is now ready to be tested physically to determine the honesty of his claim."

The Lords watched impassively as Silverspear brought Mirage to his pedes with a light touch.

His processors in full rebellion, Mirage somehow kept his Ops coding in charge as his armor was inspected, sampled ... pain he needed to remain passive through.

His spark, pump and engine keyed up as he was ordered to remove his armor.

The fourth test passed, three more to go.

Three tests that were as invasive than anything Jazz had done to him.

Even watching, Alicia had no idea how he made himself comply so smoothly, as if stripping to his protoform was an everyday event rather than putting him in the riskiest, most vulnerable position he could possible find himself in.

But there was no war here, and he was not a warrior. There was no reason to fear being without that protection.

She remained utterly calm for him in the midst of his rising fear that even his SpecOps coding could not completely suppress once he removed his final plate of armor. It was a state she had seen him in only a half dozen times since they had first met.

The team of specialist mechs, all small and several of whom reminded her of Marker, began crawling all over him, inspecting every inch of his body before a sharp pain indicated the removal of the required sample to test the nanites that grew the charcoal gray living, malleable metal of his protoform.

Still crawling over him, the small spider-like mechs gathered under his chest.

**"Open your outer spark chamber for inspection,"** Silverapear said impassively.

~Just two more to go,~ he leaned on her calm heavily, grateful for it and quite willing to let her know that.

His engine revved a bit under the stress but he commanded his protoform to part around his partially revealed spark chamber, exposing it's full egg-shape to everyone in front of him, and giving the medic-microbots room to examine all the markings: serial numbers, construction codes and his original formal designation.

All things that no one should be able to change, but no one here had charged Jazz to create a unit of mechs that could be anything, do anything, become anyone.

A flicker of a memory caressed Alicia's mind of a similar inspection, but standing before Megatron himself with Soundwave in attendance. This was far more frightening to Mirage than that had been.

Alicia's meditative state deepened as Silverspear commanded him to reveal his spark, she imagined herself standing in front of his spark chamber. Of course there was nothing she could have done to protect it whether she was physically present or not, but she hoped her emotional presence in the socket bond would at least give him the sense that one of his lovers was with him as he bared his spark to those who could order it immediately extinguished.

The medbot spiders crawled around the incredibly sensitive spark casing, taking readings, oblivious or uncaring of the physical chaos they were causing in the mech they were examining.

With no detectable signal, the Lord of the House stood and walked smoothly towards the exposed protoform with it's open spark chamber. Mirage was trying very hard not to tremble, to stand straight and proud before his House's Lord as his fate was to be announced.

Alicia caught the first sequence of the Lord's chest plates opening, comprehension and raw panic from Mirage and then he was gone. Their link shut down as completely as he did on a mission.

"Fuck!" she yelled, loud enough to wake Esperanza whom she gathered up to snuggle as much for her own comfort as the baby's. Their socket bond was strong enough that she would know if he had been extinguished, and was likely to feel _something_ if he was raped, though nothing near what Hound had experienced when Mirage had been captured before they had claimed her. She took several deep breaths, allowing her little girl's need for a stable, centered mother keep her calm the same way Mirage's need had become her center before. She turned from meditation to prayers to Primus, the Virgin, Jesus, the Buddha, Shiva and whomever else might be listening.

Seconds crawled by like hours, but Esperanza was still nursing when Mirage cautiously opened the bond back up. He was shaken, more than a bit dazed and exhausted, but there wasn't pain and he was most definitely alive.

~Did it,~ was as close to a coherent report of the missing time as he could manage for her.

As she focused on his senses once more, the Lord of the House himself was putting Mirage's armor on him with a thin smile on his cool features.

~Well done, my love. You were magnificent,~ she poured her adoration into him. She had known him long enough to be aware of how taxing this experience had been.

* * *

Mirage warned Alicia to expect Night Dawn and a group of servants to collect his belongings...including her and Esperanza. At least that was how the servants would view it.

She was now on a transport through Crystal City, holding Esperanza close. They were both dressed in their new gowns, covered in their transparent cloaks that kept the cold out but them revealed. She had chosen a gown that was more ribbons, feathers, and jewels than anything else, to hopefully make the impression Mirage would appreciate when she arrived.

She watched out the window in awe at the utterly alien city around her. She had seen it through Mirage's optics before, but there was nothing like seeing for herself the towers that stretched miles into the sky. Cybertron's orange sun and yellow atmosphere made them dance with an iridescent rainbow that was both familiar ... it was the same visible spectrum ... yet completely alien in the light it produced.

Some mechs took notice as they passed, but no one gave it more than the curious glance that a transport rated. It continued right up until they entered the base of one of the taller towers, the one that was etched with the Swift Sky family crest that glittered with light passing through it.

A long, long ride up in the center of the tower, or at least deep inside it, gave her another perspective of the size. It was no doubt a square mile at it's base, and increased in breadth from there.

"How many live here?" she quietly asked Night Dawn, not even sure if her question would be answered or if she would be acknowledged.

"One hundred and sixty two nobles, seven hundred and thirty five staff, approximately a thousand organics," the femme answered without looking at her. "I will take you to your owner's quarters," she said before reaching down to pick Alicia and Esperanza up.

The human watched with fascination as they were taken down an elegant corridor. Everything seemed open to the sky. In places even the floor was clear crystal and she felt as though Night Dawn was walking on air. They passed several entrances before arriving at one where Night Dawn placed her hand on a plate to announce their presence.

The door slid open to small foyer and the first thing that struck her was that these quarters were not much smaller than the hotel they had been in. The greatest difference was that the gallery and rooms it gave access to were on the outside wall directly across from the main door.

Mirage glided in from a room to the right, looking no worse for the wear. Much to Alicia's surprise, the animosity towards the femme holding her had reduced dramatically. She was sure he didn't _like_ Night Dawn, but he no longer felt she was a serious threat.

**"Your pets, Lord Strong Wing,"** Night Dawn bowed politely and offered Alicia to him while the lesser attendants scurried about to place her clothing in her quarters.

Mirage nodded fractionally and extended his hand for Alicia to move over on her own. Without a word, Night Dawn bowed again and left with the lesser servants. The far less antagonistic mood was palpable.

As soon as the door slid shut she relaxed, releasing the heavy tension she had hardly been aware she was carrying. Esperanza began babbling at her giant family member before Alicia even had a chance to speak. "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Mirage's smile was tired but honest as he lifted a finger for the little girl to play with.

"I am glad to have you back, and that the worst is over," he murmured to Alicia. "You look amazing, even if I am too worn out to react properly."

"You need recharge, love," she replied, concerned. "You've had so little rest since we got here, and so much to do and process."

~Keeping secrets and presenting lies during a full merge is ... exhausting, to say the least of it,~ he murmured across their bond even as he turned to walk up to the gallery and to the second door in. "I'd like you to be there, at least until I am well under." ~And do not assume anywhere in the Towers is private. Without a doubt they will watch me every moment until I am presented as a full mech to the family. Likely I will be watched every moment while we are in this dimension.~

~Will you have to behave differently toward Esperanza and I even in private, then?~ she asked mournfully. She would be able to understand it, but Esperanza would not.

~No,~ he stopped his body from reacting. ~They know without a doubt that you are dear to me. That I value you more than a simple pet. I will be teased about it, but nothing worse.~

"Is there someone who can watch Esperanza while I attend to you?" she asked aloud, for the benefit of whomever might be observing them.

"Yes, I have two servants to tend to our needs," Mirage answered and passed her their comm information. "Softsong will be in my berthroom to collect her. She specializes in infant organic care."

"Oh, that is wonderful news," she said aloud, to both what he said over the bond and aloud. "She needs to play, and I'm exhausted, too."

Mirage smiled as the door to his berthroom slid open. He knelt and presented Alicia to a femme that she could only describe as a scorpion-taur. Her lower body was crafted to contain young organics, with two of her sex sets of legs turned upward to handle them while the others handled locomotion. Then there was a normal, if slender and delicate, humanoid upper body attached at the front.

"I am Softsong, Alicia," the femme introduced herself with the deference of a servant to her. "I will tend to your sparkling while you and Master Strong Wind recharge."

"Thank you," Alicia responded graciously, giving Esperanza a kiss. "Sweetie, would you like to play with a friend? I'm sure she will be very fun." Esperanza was already straining to get to the femme, squealing in delight at a new creature there for her entertainment.

"Please wake me if she needs to feed or becomes agitated. She is not yet taking any solid food," she instructed, handing off Esperanza. ~You know, don't ever tell _anyone_ this, but I could get used to having servants.~

Mirage chuckled silently, a bit of his mood brightening.

"I understand, Alicia," Softsong said, her voice nearly a coo as she rotated her upper body around to settle Esperanza into the cradle of her scorpion body. Tail and four legs settled and gave the child something to play with as she scurried off.

Without another word Mirage stood and walked to the berth, settling Alicia down near the head before rolling forward onto it with a low, pleasured groan when he settled on his back. ~It has been far, far too long.~

~Since you had servants? A proper berth? Or enough recharge?~ she asked, curling up into her favorite spot along his neck and shoulder, stroking him gently, not for arousal, but simply for comfort.

~All of it,~ he sighed in pleasure and comfort. ~All that and so much more. Even a little different, this is still _home_,~ he offered her all the swirling emotions and impressions that went with that simple word. ~If **Hound** were here, it would be perfect.~

~I understand how wonderful _home_ is, even if there are things that...that will be very hard for me to accept here. You, Hound, Brisa and Esperanza are home to me now, no matter where we live, but I always feel amazing when I return to New Mexico, even after all of these years. It is _inside_ me.~

She almost hesitated to ask her next question, but it weighed on her.

~Would Hound be permitted to be here? How would Brisa be accepted, with a co-creator who is not a noble?~

~He'd be accepted as my lover, a consort at best, a servant at worst. The bond would be hidden, and Brisa's origins changed,~ he admitted reluctantly, dampening his enjoyment of home a bit. ~This place only knows the Allspark. I would be her creator, she would have no co-creator. Not legally. Setting this up would have been much, much more complicated. But he is also far more skilled at living as a simple civilian.~

~But...if somehow they could follow us, we could all be together, and you would be truly happy. I love seeing you this happy, Mirage.~

He smiled at her, several cables slipping from his neck to cradle and stroke her affectionately. ~I wish it made you happy to be here. I will make it the best for you I can,~ he promised softly, many of his secondary processes and systems already shut down. ~Rest well, my Alicia.~

~Rest well, Espejismo. You know I'm happy and safe connected with you.~


	4. Pets on Display

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing:** Mirage/Hound/Alicia Rodriguez, Mirage/Storm Front/Bijaksana  
**Rating:** NC-17 for mech/mech, mech/female  
**Codes:** Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Sticky  
**Summary:** Mirage looks up the local version of himself, just to see what he would have turned out like without the war. What he never anticipated was how much affect his intended still has on him.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" translated organic languages  
~text~ bond or cable talk  
::text:: comm chatter  
Bijaksana: A word in Malay that means wise, prudent, thoughtful, judicious, or discreet

Alicia's dress can be found at (pics .livejournal .com/femme4jack/pic/0000r5zr) It is original artwork in for the story by Nessus.

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 4: Pets on Display

* * *

Alicia slept for a good five hours before Softsong gently tucked Esperanza in next to her bare breast so the baby could nurse. Soon, both baby and her mother had fallen asleep again, and when she woke next, it was to the sound of Mirage gently speaking in her mind.

~Alicia, there is a party tonight for the delegation who will be traveling to Kaon tomorrow from my house and several others. We must both get ready. There will be many other organics there. I ordered a few more gowns to be made for you, and have a special one I'd like for you to wear if you are willing.~

~Hmmm ... does it make you shiver?~

~Very much,~ his engine rumbled as he shared a mind-image of what she could look like in the glitter of feathers, sheer cloth and gems that concealed nothing at all.

~And that makes me shiver,~ she moaned out loud at the images that ghosted through her mind of what Mirage would _do_ to her in that dress, in front of others if she desired it. ~The independent, professional woman in me should find it completely appalling to be displayed like this. Why is it completely turning me on?~

~Because you are not limited by your duties,~ he caressed her mind and body affectionately as they roused.

~You and your birds,~ she nuzzled and kissed his chest plates before he sat her down on the berth.

Softsong scurried up the side of the bed to gather Esperanza to entertain her once more while mech and mother were occupied. "The liquid nutrient you produce for your young has been analyzed and replicated, Alicia," the small scorpion-taur told her. "She will not go hungry if you are not here to feed her."

Alicia froze for a moment at that bit of news.

"In moderation only. I do not want her to stop nursing yet. It is very important connection between my kind and our young. One feeding, maximum, and I'll nurse her before we leave," Alicia said firmly to the sweet-sparked femme.

"Of course, Alicia," she bowed her head. "It is merely so you do not stress if you are separated for a few more joor than expected."

~She does mean that,~ Mirage assured her. ~It means that the party will not be interrupted.~

~It is the daughter of a midwife in me, plus my concerns about others trying to take her away. I _want_ people to believe she is dependent on me for survival.~

"Thank you, Softsong. I understand and appreciate it. It just was not something I was accustomed to, and I would prefer to be asked first about such decisions," Alicia said, hoping that it was appropriate in her role as the spoiled pet.

"Of course, Alicia," she bowed again before scurrying off while Mirage stood and carried her to his washrack, putting her in the organic sized portion and then proceeding to his much larger bath.

Sensor wings were the first thing Alicia noticed about the mech who next joined them, then the perfectly detailed and polished but plain maroon and green colors with white trim on the Praxian who stood a head taller than Mirage. It was only after he silently set down the human-sized microbot to tend to Alicia while he went to join Mirage in the mech's wash rack did she realize he'd been carrying anything at all.

The microbot was yet another Frenzy-style femme whose designation was Softbreeze. As the lavender colored femme bathed and pampered her, Alicia found herself trying to imagine all of these servants and artisans trying to survive a war, and it hit her how ill equipped most Cybertronians must have been to deal with what happened.

The human considered that servants who had tended to her had been femmes, and that it was likely deliberate even with the lack of true genders among the Cybertronians. On an instinctive level, it felt more comfortable for her, for all that she would soon be publicly on display with much of her body showing, a thought that once again sent a secret thrill through her because Mirage was _so_ excited by the prospect.

~That is a reason that from 1.2 billion, less than ten thousand survived the first few vorns. Towers residents may be been more ill-suited to survive the war than most, but anyone who wasn't already used to scavenging for survival or a warrior had a very difficult time making it.~ Mirage told her even as his mind was drifting in the pleasure of being tended to by an attractive mech, very well trained in his arts. ~And they will be femmes. I requested it.~

~Ratchet once told me that though many sided with Megatron at first, he ended up killing as many in his own faction as in Prime's - anyone whom he considered weak or who showed any kind of sympathy toward organics, along with nearly every single neutral. Is that what happened to the Towers?~

Even as long as she had known him, the fall of his home was not something he had spoken much about.

~In a way,~ he murmured, pain, grief and very personal terror flickering up before they were ruthlessly squashed. ~We supported Megatron at first, supplied him with money and contacts that outstripped the planetary government's resources greatly. The outrage of organics becoming citizens overnight was too much for many. It wasn't so much that most couldn't see them as intelligent creatures, many treated them very well, but to have your pet cat go from animal to person, to your equal in the eyes of the law, overnight was too much, too fast. Much too fast.

~Then Megatron destroyed the atmosphere, killing the organics we not only depended on, but cared about greatly and in many Towers, represented a huge investment. The Towers switched sides over that, and fell not long after.~

Alicia couldn't find words. He had long ago, when she was just getting to know them, explained that the Towers had supported Megatron, that they had been outraged by the rights granted to their 'pets', but being here, seeing this huge and complex society gave it a different level of meaning. She was surrounded by people who could never have survived the brutality of the war; here they were, living their lives, as strange and alien as those lives might seem. It made everything come into question.

~Things are never black and white,~ she said softly, sending her affection and understanding to him, willing him to relax and enjoy his pampering.

~No, they are not,~ he agreed, welcoming her efforts to understand as he enjoyed this gift by fate. ~Perhaps more than anyone save Jazz and Prowl, I understand that.~

After an hour of being thoroughly tended by her groomer, Alicia was ready: hair fabulous, skin glowing, and dressed in little more than jewels, feathers, and a silky fabric skirt that split down the middle to completely reveal her sex. She sat and nursed Esperanza who was enamored with the chains of jewels that decorated and emphasized her milk-rounded breasts. She looked like a human version of a bird of paradise, and she had never felt more beautiful or sexual.

~I will enjoy ravaging you and soaking up your pleasure and your beauty before everyone,~ Mirage rumbled across the bond, enamored as usual to watch his human daughter nurse. ~Your energy draws me, but your appearance is breathtaking my **little fighting bird**,~ he sang her Cybertronian designation with the same kind of adoration that he did Hound's.

~You are making me tremble as much as you did when I first met you, **Mirage**. I want you inside of me where everyone can see.~

~You will have it,~ his engine rumbled deeply. "Give Esperanza to Softsong. It is time to show off," he said more firmly than he had to, playing into Alicia's pet kink a bit.

Mirage had always been beautiful, elegant, and as outwardly arrogant appearing as he was inwardly tender and protective. But Alicia had to admit that with the proper Tower's attention to his frame, he was breathtaking with his new silver filigree of a first born, gleaming armor, and the confidence of being where he felt he truly belonged.

She smiled and kissed their little girl, handing her over to Softsong without any complaints on the baby's part. The infant-care specialist knew exactly how to win over an organic child, and had the baby laughing in seconds.

Mirage picked her up and settled her on his shoulder, several cables discreetly supporting her while he plugged in with a rush of anticipation, arousal, pleasure and pride. This wasn't his presentation to the House, but it would be his first impression to most as a mechling by Tower law: old enough to drink high grade, have a socket of his own and interface freely.

~Ready, my lovely **little fighting bird**?~ he caressed her mind as his cables caressed her body and stepped into the corridor outside his quarters. It brought another rush of emotion: pleasure, safety, awe, it's beauty ... but most of all, _home_.

~I am, my gleaming noble.~ Her body was so keyed up by the preparations, her lack of clothing, and by Mirage's own excitement that the simplest caresses were already making her moan. ~Anything I need to know, love? How can I be your perfect pet this evening,~ she smirked, playing into the fantasy and kink that suddenly was far too real, but every bit as alluring.

~Relax, enjoy the pleasure, enjoy the food and drink, and don't talk to a mech unless directly spoken to first,~ he said easily and began to walk, knowing exactly where to go without accessing the Tower's internal map.

~And other organics? Will I be able to understand them?~ She hadn't been able to tell if there was any sort translation program she could connect to through her socket.

~Yes. The socket translation protocols automatically downloaded all the language packets when you arrived,~ he assured her and stepped onto a lift that was clear to the outside world. They were high above the rest of the city, even only two thirds up the tower. Strong Wind didn't have that much rank, for all it was noticeably higher than when Mirage had been sparked as.

The lift briefly stopped, and two mechs stepped on, obviously a first and second creation, each with elaborately groomed and jeweled avians on their shoulders. The first was taller than Mirage by close to a meter and had a fair bit of mass on him, though he was still slender by the standards she was used to. The second was almost a meter shorter than Mirage, and even lighter in build.

**"Strong Wind,"** the larger of the two bowed slightly. **"It is a pleasure to greet you. I am Quakefire, this is my bonded Windance."**

~Windance is close to my age and my original rank; we were playmates when we were younger. They were to bond two vorns after the Towers fell. I will rank them both when I am presented, though not by much. Right now, they are full mechs and I am still thought to be a mechling, thus they greet me. Once I am presented, I would greet them first to intricate I am willing to speak with them,~ Mirage explained. **"It is a pleasure to be greeted, and to finally be home. You have such lovely birds. From the family aviary?"**

**"From my own breeding stock, descendants of the first avian claimed by Alpha Trion,"** Quakefire said with obvious pride. **"I specialize in organics whose lineage has historical significance. I also own and have claimed a direct descendant of C'Chukt, but she recently had a litter of kittens and is still recovering. I have not seen a biped like yours before. What is her species?"**

**"She is a human,"** Mirage all but purred and shifted to show her off a bit better. **"Very plain looking, but with strong energy and so many options to decorate."**

~Plain with decorating options? Watch it or I'll let Esperanza decorate you while you recharge,~ Alicia giggled through their bond, recalling a widely shared vid Chromia had recorded of a six year old Annabelle using glitter paint on Ironhide.

Quakefire leaned forward to examine Alicia more closely. **"I see what you mean. Similar features to the Nebulians, but far stronger energy readings. Do you plan on breeding her? I would be interested in reserving one or two of her pups."**

Alicia willed herself to think of it all as an elaborate fantasy, encouraged by Mirage's cable that was currently teasing her thigh.

**"I have bred her once, and the pup seems promising, though it will be at least two and a half metacycles before I can be sure if her best traits were passed on,"** Mirage said easily. **"Single births are the norm, with at least metacycle between them to keep her healthy."**

**"Is her mate caring for the pup?"** Quakefire asked as one of the avians on his shoulder, one that reminded Alicia of a Blue Macaw, chipped in a way that Alicia's socket translated as 'may I?'. **"My Eyeshine is curious about your pet. May she greet her?"**

~ You're choice. She won't hurt you,~ Mirage promised.

~Of course.~

**"She may. Alicia is the only one of her kind I know of,"** Mirage smiled faintly at flaunting that fact as his cables shifted and he brought his hand up for her to step onto. **"A new SGERC must be created for each breeding."**

~What is a SGERC?~ Alicia asked as she made the familiar transfer with what she hoped was suitable grace.

~Synthetic Genetically Engineered Reproductive Cells,~ he translated, watching the avian that came up to Alicia's breasts hop down her owner's arm. ~What Night Dawn asked about when we first met.~

Quakefire could not hide his surprise at the fact that a previously unknown mid-ranking noble had a one of a kind.

**"Fascinating. Have you registered her breed yet? It would be interesting to find out what kind of hybrids are possible without diluting the traits. You are welcome to examine my breeding stock if that interests you."**

**"The process is under way,"** Mirage said. **"Such things take time."**

"Greetings," Eyeshine chirped, bobbing her head. "My designation is Eyeshine of the Indigocrest clan. I've never seen anyone like you before."

"Hello," Alicia replied with a warm smile. "I'm Alicia Rodriguez. I'm human. I and my child are the only two of our kind here. It this your mate?" she inquired, motioning toward that avian on Windance's shoulder.

"Oh, no, Sweetsong is my daughter, and only recently claimed by my master's bonded. She is only recently out of the aviary and is still shy around other organics. How old is your pup?" the avian asked politely, asking after one's children being a nearly universal trait among mothers of all kinds.

"Esperanza, my daughter, is still an infant. She is in her 12th decaorn. Do you have other children?"

"Sweetsong is the only one I have raised because she was hatched to be a gift to my master's bonded. My other eggs were sold before they hatched, so I did not have a chance to know them, but it is easier that way, for them and for me, if they imprint on the mech who owns them rather than on their mother," she noted with a mournful sound in her song-like chirping.

~I will never do that to you,~ Mirage promised before she could tense.

~I know, love. It may be normal for her, but she is still sad.~

"That isn't an option for my kind," Alicia said. "They're very dependent on their mother for some time. In a way I'm glad, after carrying her for so long."

When the lift stopped and the doors slid open to an elaborate indoor crystal garden in a clear-domed chamber located on one of the top spires of the Tower. A score of mechs were already present, each carrying one, and in some cases, several elaborately groomed and decorated organics of a stunning variety of species. Avians seemed to be the dominant type, which was unsurprising considering Mirage's tastes.

She did her best not to squeak as the shadow of a triple trine of Seekers swept overhead, stilling much of the conversation to watch as the group landed.

~Here, in this reality, we are still a cousin-House to the Vosian nobility we descended from,~ Mirage reminded her gently. ~They are honored guests whenever they visit.~

~How does that work, Mirage? To have non-flyers descend from Seekers? Don't Seekers always produce other Seekers when they reproduce?~ Alicia openly stared at the nine Seekers who towered over the rest of those present. Seeker-beauty was something that was difficult for human eyes appreciate, but even she could see how perfectly crafted and polished these were, far more so than even Shimmerfire at her best moments.

~To be a Seeker your carrier must be one. But every once in a while something happens and the Seeker-code isn't passed on. If the results can fly, it's an Aerial. If it can't, it's a grounder. Knowing what I do now, I'd say that the majority of first-generation Aerials and Seeker-descended grounders were carried by a non-Seeker. I'm sure the government would never permit that information out, so the Seekers would have complied in covering it up.~

~Makes sense to me, and Seekers could spark with a non-Seeker without being bonded, right?~

Alicia couldn't help but notice that the Seekers had taken the attention off of them for the moment, but that attention was once again beginning to shift their direction.

~Yes, which is why Shimmerfire's litter has three sires and she's bonded to none of them,~ he agreed as the meet and greet began again. Mirage flowed smoothly through the room and the gathering crowd that was interested in both him and her. Soon a slender, fluted container of high grade was in his hand and he offered her a bright orange sphere. ~It's close to a mild citrus fruit. Real food, imported from off world.~

~Oh...exquisite.~ She gave her mech a seductive look as she suggestively licked the juice from her finger.

Mirage smiled back, faintly, and turned his attention to caressing her more firmly with several cables as a tall mech approached, built heavier than most here but with the same attention to detail and decoration in his frame. Silver filigree, mixed with copper and bronze, made him stand out in this gathering far more than the bright red, cobalt and aqua of his chassis.

**"It is a pleasure to greet you, Strong Wind,"** the mech said with his eyes not on Mirage, but on Alicia, who was attempting to bite back a moan at the encroaching, caressing cables that had slid around her breasts. **"I am New Life,"** the mech explained, giving Alicia an obvious leer.

**"Greetings, Lord New Life,"** Mirage bowed slightly to him. **"You have exquisite taste in sockets,"** he commented on the two most unusual creatures on the larger noble's shoulders. ~The reptilian is a Rikerian, like the one Hound had when we first met. The canine with the feathered crest is an Itarian. I'm surprised their kind were tamed.~

**"As do you. I understand that she is one of only two of her kind currently known, and that you are the fortunate owner of both. I am an importer of rare and unusual breeds, and was quite surprised to come across a species I had not encountered before."**

**"I purchased her from a trader than rarely comes closer to Cybertron than Lidromia Three."** Mirage explained smoothly. **"Her homeworld is likely very far beyond that."**

**"I would like to make an offer to you for the pup. I am well aware that you have spent most of your credits bringing your frame up to acceptable standards. I am the authorized breeder of rare species for House of Swift Sky, and I will make it worth your while. It would be better to be properly compensated than to be ordered by our Lord to give up the pup as a sign of loyalty to our House, don't you think?"**

For a nanoklik, Mirage was actually too surprised to respond. It was enough to catch the attention of several nearby, though no one interfered.

~Times like this I wish I could kill with the relative impunity I had under Jazz,~ Mirage grumbled to Alicia. To New Life, he narrowed his optics. **"And risk improper care at another's hands? No."**

The mech frowned, clearly assuming that Mirage's less than secure position in their House and uncertain credit situation would have made the negotiations simple.

**"Perhaps you are too new to breeding to understand the situation you are in. I understand that the pup is already twelve decaorns. It is far better for all involved to separate it from its bitch before too much of attachment is made. Buyers hate having to deal with despondent new sockets whose energy is low because they have been separated from what they think of as family. Better to let it bond with a caretaker who can accompany it to its new home when it is sold. Its value is highest right now, and will only lower as it becomes more attached to its bitch and even to you. Even without claiming, that attachment affects the energy it can provide for its new owner."** The mech spoke to Mirage as though he were an errant youngling, needing his elder's guidance.

**"Lord New Life,"** Mirage responded calmly, an edge on his tone and posture clearly a warning, though not enough to cause the supposed mechling to be reprimanded. **"You seem to be under the impression I have any intention of parting with it. I went to a great deal of trouble to create it for myself."**

**"Then sell me the bitch, _mechling_, or sell her breeding rights to me if you'd rather keep her and continue your language lessons,"** he said with a sneer, making it obvious that Night Dawn had clearly determined that Alicia had understood Cybertronian and that word of that had not remained a secret.

Mirage pulled himself to full height, expanding his armor, even though he was still shorter than the other mech. He took full control of Alicia's own physiological responses; he was more than furious enough for both of them, and it would be best if she remained silent.

**"No,"** he locked optics with his elder and spoke with the self-control of his service under Jazz and all the arrogance commoners accused him of. **"If you wish a human of your own, it will not be from my stock."**

**"As you wish, mechling,"** New Life responded with practiced nonchalance. **"I was simply trying to help you out. She is so very plain and I am not certain why you would want such a thing adorning you at all, though some in the merchant class would pay well to have even a dirt colored rare breed so they could prance around pretending they are nobles."** He gave Mirage a mocking bow, and walked away.

~He is going to disappear the first chance I get,~ Mirage growled silently as he relaxed his control of Alicia and bought himself a moment to calm down more by sipping his high grade.

~On behalf of your bitch, be my guest. That mech is dangerous to our little girl.~ Alicia was hot with fury. ~And while you are at it, I want this entire room to be jealous of the energy you get from your dirt colored pet.~

A small smile quirked at his mouth and he focused a bit more attention on turning her on. Not just physically, but with direct pulses as well. ~A good vengeance for now,~ he purred, relaxing and considering where to settle and watch the room as she moaned.

Mirage settled in a comfortable elevated section of the domed garden with cushioned seating in nooks looking out over the room. Alicia noticed several nobles interfacing with one another, with their sockets, or both. In one case, two beautiful reptilians were in the throws of lovemaking right next to their interfacing owners who appeared to be a bonded pair, all cabled together and moaning loudly. The atmosphere was sexually charged and Mirage's presence deep inside her mind and the control centers of her body was as intoxication a violation as the cable currently teasing her sex.

She felt something catch his attention before he looked towards it, felt his attention rivet and his systems key up in a way that only ... she swallowed and followed his gaze to a dark blue and purple mech with sweeping sensor wings not of Praxian design and the smaller white and sky blue one at his side that bore a noticeable resemblance to Mirage despite being smaller, far less self-assured and more elaborately painted in white and blue that resembled a fantasy skyscape. They were two mechs Mirage had shared many memories of when she could coax him to.

~Your intended...and you,~ she whispered, stating the obvious. She had seen the larger mech in Mirage's favorite fantasy more times than she could count, a fantasy where in the end he discovered that who was taking him was actually his rugged working class Hound.

~As we would have been without the war,~ he nodded fractionally and tried everything he could think of to tone down his systems response to seeing his intended functioning and walking towards him. ~Bonded, content, but not in love. He is Storm Front,~ he named the dark mech, something that he had refused to do up to then. ~I translate my designation as Bijaksana.~

Storm Front smiled at the lounging mechling as he walked up, a pure black feline purring sleepily on his shoulder, her belly distended with young and her breasts swollen with milk.

Mirage felt his spark in his throat as he stood to exchange greetings. His attention on Storm Front caught Bijaksana's notice, and the second creation gave a _look_ and shifted to walk a little closer to his bonded.

~Did ... did he just _growl_ at you?~ Alicia blinked at the highly aggressive second-creation posturing she recognized from over two vorns watching Mirage.

~Yes. I was always very possessive. To him, I am a fairly serious threat.~

The larger mech gave his bonded an amused look, and then proceeded to turn his attention to Mirage.

**"Welcome Strong Wind. It is a pleasure to greet you. I am Storm Front and this is my bonded, Bijaksana. Did I understand correctly that you were sparked and raised offworld and this is your first time home to the Swift Sky Tower?"**

The mech was relaxed, with an air of natural grace and superiority that was confident rather than arrogant. He was, she realized, the epitome of a first creation. That which Mirage was attempting to be, and still desired on a completely irrational, spark-deep level.

This was the mech that Mirage had been designed, built and _sparked_ to bond with, every line of his original code and frame customized to complement and desire him.

**"Thank you, Storm Front,"** Mirage bowed appropriately and forcibly stopped himself from going lower. **"It is a pleasure to greet you as well. This is my first visit to Cybertron and our clade's tower."**

Alicia could not keep her eyes off of the familiar and yet so very different mech who was the person Mirage would have been should the war not have taken place. The mech seemed to notice her stare and gave her a strange look in return.

**"We spotted New Life taking an interest in your lovely organic and came by to offer our condolences,"** Storm Front continued. **"The mech is an aft. Do not judge the rest of your clade by his rudeness. Ever since word came that there was a new Swift Sky first born in the city with an extremely rare breed, he has been campaigning to take possession of her, as though it is somehow his right to be the only dealer of unusual organics. He behaves like a merchant and it is an embarrassment to us all. If he did not keep us so well supplied, I'm sure something would be done about him."**

**"Perhaps it is time someone took his place,"** Mirage found his spirit in anticipating that, and how easily he could accomplish it. **"Someone who knows what being a Swift Sky means."** ~He's giving you the optic because you're staring at him, love,~ he added to Alicia. **"Surely he is not _that_ gifted with organics."**

~Sorry, it is hard _not_ to,~ she turned her attention toward the pregnant feline instead.

**"It is not that he is gifted. It is that he has such a wide network of sources and always seems to give just the right pet to just the right mech to keep himself very much in favor among those whose opinions matter far more than my own. That is most certainly why he was trying to obtain one of yours so quickly. Someone highly placed likely is very interested in your rare breed, and New Life got wind of it. Be careful with her and her pup. He is not an honorable mech and his attitudes are an embarrassment. I, for one, am very much in favor of keeping socket families together as much as possible, and have never sold any of those I've bred to someone who would not allow continued contact between an organic and its offspring. It brings them a level of happiness that makes their energy so much sweeter."**

**"Yes, a happy socket is a much stronger socket,"** Mirage smiled fondly and stroked Alicia's back with a finger. There was little point to hiding that he was attached to her, after all. **"The only one I intend to allow to have one of her offspring will be my bonded and our creations. Between the expense of SGERC breeding with such a limited sampling and how agitated she becomes at the idea of being separated from her daughters, she is likely to remain fairly unique for some time."**

~Somehow, you manage to make me fall in love with you more and more every day, my **Mirage**, even when you talk about breeding me,~ Alicia commented to him.

**"While not as financially lucrative, a very honorable decision. We are not merchants, after all. Do you have any interests you plan to pursue now that you are home?"**

**"I've wanted to complete my study of fencing under an actual master for some time,"** Mirage began to relax, only to have his arousal and desire for his former intended serge forward to knock him off balance again. **"I exceeded the skills of those my creators hired some time ago. More than anything, I want to meet the clade she wanted so little to do with. This is my heritage."**

Something about it must have been obvious to Bijaksana, because he was again moving closer to his bonded and giving Mirage a _look_ that was entirely recognizable, the pure malice of Mirage when those he cared for were threatened.

**"There are several at the level of master who live in the Swift Sky Tower. You happen to be speaking with one of them. I would be pleased to test your skill if you wished it, and help you determine which master would best complete your skills."**

Storm Front placed a hand on his bonded shoulder in a gesture that was both commanding and soothing.

~Is he showing interest in you?~ Alicia asked, trying to read the very alien and yet so familiar social interaction.

~Yes, in a way that gives all three of us an out without loosing face,~ Mirage held in the shiver inside. **"I would be honored for you to test my skills."** He bowed again, slightly deeper.

~Is it normal for someone who has bonded to 'face with others?~ Alicia asked, thinking both of Hound and Bijaksana. She could feel how deep Mirage's desire ran, and did not wish to cost him any joy, but simply needed to understand. The topic had _never_ come up on Earth. The two were exclusive, and she was exclusively theirs. They had occasionally made use of other sockets to strengthen Brisa when Alicia had been out of town or exhausted, and it had never bothered her. She was confident of her place with them.

Alicia watched some sort of silent interaction going on between Storm Front and Bijaksana, and she was certain they were communicating over their bond.

~Within certain parameters, it is in Towers culture,~ Mirage answered. ~As a mechling without an intended, it is something of a duty for others to see that I am well-educated in that aspect. It is also not uncommon for us to form trines, though it is not nearly as common as with Seekers. Whether it is a first creation with two seconds or two first creations sharing a second, it is almost always a case where the third member courted them or was courted. We're also almost all promised to someone before we're sparked, so no matter how hard creators try, not all pairings are happy ones. The bonding is formal, it still determines alliances and who can be creator and co-creator, but pleasure, even permanent relationships outside a bond are common. I'm giving every sign possible as a mechling I want his attention, his teaching. Bijaksana is taking it as it really is, that I want Storm Front for more than just a few lessons in the berth.~

**"Why don't we plan on it when you have returned from Kaon? We are not making the trip. I do not care for the arenas, personally."**

Mirage flickered several body panels slightly, barely more than a ripple across his chest and down his right pede. **"That is acceptable,"** he answered.

Bijaksana gave that _look_ again, this time shifting a few of his thin, decorative plates in rebuttal.

Mirage looked at him squarely for the first time. **"I do not intend to court him."**

With a bit of a surprised look, Bijaksana settled his armor and slid back a bit, though he also moved much closer to Storm Front, pressing against his back.

~Hound would never begrudge you this,~ Alicia realized suddenly, remembering the generosity of Hound's indulgence of Mirage's fantasies. ~He has always understood how much hold Storm Front had...has on your spark, hasn't he?~

~Yes,~ Mirage smiled privately to her. ~He knew long before we bonded, but I held nothing of my desires, my upbringing, my losses back from him when we did. He knew that if Storm Front somehow ever appeared ... I wouldn't leave him, but I couldn't walk away from who I'd been sparked for without some serious time with him, and that we could well end up a trine.~

Storm Front smiled warmly at Mirage, a cable reaching up almost absentmindedly to stroke his feline. **"Would you care to join us in my quarters for some rare vintage high grade I recently obtained? And my pet has asked if yours might consider bringing over her kitten as well. She is carrying her first litter, and she is fascinated with mothers and their young."**

**"It would be a pleasure Lord Storm Front,"** Mirage gave a smiled and gracefully accepted the arm Storm From held out to him. **"I will have her caretaker bring her over."**

Alicia could feel her mech inwardly trembling with nervous excitement, though he remained completely poised on the exterior. Bijaksana followed behind, clearly still not terribly happy with the development.

~How will your former self take this?~ she asked, feeling a bit of concern and protectiveness toward the second creation.

~He'll be fine once he's sure that I'm not going to try and court Storm Front or make his functioning difficult. He's ... insecure,~ he said, knowing it was an admittance about himself.

~And yet he survived the loss of everything he held dear and became Jazz's SIC, when so many others would simply have given into despair and died. He is ... you are so amazing to me, Mirage.~

~It is the nature of a second creation,~ he sort of laughed in her head, but it wasn't a happy sound. ~We are what those in charge of us want us to be. I was probably the easiest reprogramming job Jazz ever had. All the protocols were already there, inherent to my design. We were created to modify ourselves to suit those around us. It made it easier to survive, a first creation could never do what I did ... Primus gave me just enough of a prideful, fighting spark to look for another leader when mine was taken away.~

~I may just be a short-lived hummingbird, but you are far more than your programming and protocols to me, **"Mirage"** whether your original or Jazz's. And you rewrite your own code as well, making yourself what _you_ want or need to be. Your spark has a will of its own. Would you rather that spark have ended up in a first creation or someone not of the Towers?~ she asked, honestly curious.

~At times,~ he sighed to her without allowing it to show as he leaned into Storm Front on the lift ride. ~But then I would not have attracted **Hound**, likely would have never learned what _love_ means.~

**"How long have you had your pet?"** Storm Front asked, perhaps noticing Strong Wind's momentary silence. Many mechs who claimed a socket did not allow the potential bond to fully develop, not wishing to have an organic that close to their thoughts.

**"Two vorns. I expect she'll survive another eighteen,"** Mirage smiled and affectionately stroked her. **"Alicia has been extraordinary in that time."**

Alicia felt herself preen at the comment. She knew she was valued and adored, but was no accustomed to hearing her mech speak about her to others. It was so difficult not to jump into the conversation, not to pepper the other mech with questions about himself, his bonded and their sockets as she normally would have felt so free to do.

**"You understand what were are saying, don't you?"** Storm Front addressed her directly with a gentle smile.

"Yes," She simply replied. "Strong Wind has taught me. I'm not anatomically capable of speaking Cybertronian, unfortunately," she responded.

"Why would you train an organic to understand Cybertronian?" Bijaksana suddenly asked Mirage, sounding honestly baffled.

**"Much of it she picked up on her own,"** Mirage smiled with evident pride. **"She is very smart and insatiably curious with a fast processor for an organic. I began to teach her more when I realized that. It is pleasant to speak properly and be understood. She very much wants to ask you both several dozen questions already."**

~I like him, love. He would have been a good bonded to you. And in a strange way, there is something of Hound in him. A confidence and gentleness, I suppose, though I'm not sure that is really it.~

~The easy, non-volatile control of himself and all around him, yes, a gentleness, the strength of a quiet will, the love of life and living ... these are things I was created to want,~ Mirage let the smile reach his features.

"Ask away, little one," the mech said in the language of his own socket for her benefit. "My Rorwueira might have some questions of her own."

Alicia lifted her eyebrows. ~Give me the rules here love, or I'm liable to stick my foot in my mouth,~

~I will stop you if your thoughts go somewhere they shouldn't,~ he promised her with an affectionate brush. ~There is little he might object to.~

"I know it is a rather silly question, but I have often had non-sentient feline companions. Strong Wind has been very patient about it, but, meaning no offense to your Rorwueira, fur has been a particularly strong annoyance to him. Is that a general issue with nobles, or is it just particular to Mi...my owner?"

All three chuckled and Storm Front stroked Rorwueira affectingly. "It is common among Swift Sky nobles. Each House has one or two types they tend to breed and thus most nobles have as pets. Swift Sky focuses on avians. My clade, while of the House of Swift Sky, has found felines to our liking since we were gifted a few as a bonding gift from a second creation's creator, who was of the House of Silver Waters, several generations ago."

"I have a question for you, little one," the perceptive first creation said. "You normally do not refer to Strong Wind as your owner, do you? I could hear how you hesitated and stumbled to get out those words."

Alicia raised her eyebrows. "No, I don't," she admitted, her hands instinctively reaching out to Mirage for assurance. "I'm a first generation socket from a family and culture of fiercely independent females. I am very fortunate that the mech who claimed me...understands that about me," she said, struggling to find appropriate words as the lift opened, noting that Rorwuiera was looking at her with curiosity, her tale flicking and ears twitching with what looked like heightened interest.

**"It is a trait my creator's bonded preferred, and my creator did not usually mind, as long as the organics were well behaved,"** Mirage added easily and followed Storm Front out of the lift, which had stopped several stories above Mirage's quarters. **"As isolated as we were, it was not uncommon for us to use them for jobs microbots and other service-class mechs have on civilized planets. There were simply not enough mechs to do the jobs that organics could be trained for."**

~Yes, I'm so very well-behaved,~ Alicia laughed. ~The problem with this environment is that I'm going to be sorely tempted to be far worse than normal.~

~And you do so enjoy my 'punishments' for you when you do,~ he smirked back, keeping the expression from his features.

**"As paid servants or as possessions?"** Storm Front asked with apparent interest.

Mirage paused, not because he didn't know the answer, but because as a first creation who was eager to leave home, he wouldn't have paid that much attention who what was largely second creation duties.

**"I always assumed possessions,"** he said with a touch of uncertainty. **"I know my co-creator saw all their needs were filled."**

They arrived at an ornate gem covered door that slid open revealing an apartment suite far larger than the one she and Mirage currently shared. It was on two levels, like their hotel suite, and she could see through another door that there was a terraced outdoor area, where to her extreme surprise, there were plants growing. It was a sort of green house, kept artificially warm and lit.

"You have a garden!" Alicia exclaimed, more excited than she had been about anything since arriving. Living, growing, food producing plants that she could touch if they allowed her.

**"For our organics,"** Bijaksana said with some pride. **"It brings them happiness, making their energy stronger and sweeter."**.

"I bet!" Alicia exclaimed again, nearly frantic to get 'outdoors' even if was technically an indoor green house.

**"Do you mind if she explores?"** Mirage looked to both mechs for permission.

**"Not at all,"** Bijaksana gave the organic a small smile, pleased that she was so excited given how much influence he was sure she had on her owner.

With a small ripple of armor plates in thanks, Mirage unplugged from her and set her down. "Enjoy yourself, but do not forget they are not yours."

"Of course, love," she said, so excited for the moment that she forget to call him something more appropriate.

Storm Front gave her an amused smile, and was already setting the purring feline down. **"My pet is excited to join your spirited biped. She tends to be very sensually affectionate, even more so since she has been carrying. Will this be an issue for you or your pet?"**

**"I do not mind, and Alicia enjoys snuggling with other organics,"** Mirage said easily even as he stepped closer to Storm Front, fully into the other mech's EM field so they mingled and lit up each other's sensory net with Mirage's desire. **"She will speak up if she is uncomfortable."**

**"You really do need attention,"** Storm Front smiled gently and drew Mirage the rest of the way against him, pulling the younger noble into a kiss that left Mirage weak in the pedes and his optics off as he soaked in the touch he had missed for so very long.

**"Primus, mechling, how long has it been for you?"** Storm Front murmured with good humor at the EM flare a simple kiss set off in the younger noble. He ran well crafted fingers up the Mirage's fine frame, finally cupping his chin to give him a more tender, but no less intense kiss. If he found the tenor of the mechling's arousal strange, he did not say so, assuming it to be a result of far too much time spent in travel and on a lonely colony.

**"Too long,"** Mirage moaned, willingly submitting to anything this incarnation of his intended wish to do to him. He had no desires of his own but to have Storm Front continue to touch him, to feel the other mech overload.

Storm Front gave a chuckle and broke off the kiss, taking Mirage's arm to lead him up the sweeping staircase to his berthroom, Bijaksana quietly following.

Entering the luxurious room, every wall completely transparent looking out at the city below, Mirage saw another panther-sized feline curled up asleep in the middle of the large berth, his energy readings low, indicating a socket near the end of his long life. Storm Front gently picked him up, nuzzling him for a moment before handing the tired organic off to Bijaksana who settled himself on a comfortable chair to watch the two first creations while stroking the ancient feline now settled on his slender lap. He had never awakened.

Storm Front held out both of his hands for Mirage. **"Now tell me, mechling, what vital lessons did you not receive that I may assist you with?"**

It took Mirage a moment to get his processors to focus, but when he did he knew what he wanted. **"Spark-casing play,"** he whispered, pressing against Storm Front and stretching up to claim a hungry, needy kiss.

**"Ah, a very pleasurable art, which few outside the Towers know of or practice,"** he replied when Mirage broke off the kiss. He then claimed his lips again, lowering the himself to the berth and pulling Mirage on top of him.

**"I could overload kissing you alone, your response are so intense,"** Storm Front murmured, tracing the seam down the center of Mirage's elegant chassis as the smaller mech settled in to straddle his hips.

Mirage arched into the light touch, a low sound of desperate want escaping him as his chest armor unlocked without conscious command. This was his intended, the mech who owned him, owned his spark, owned his life. **"I would like to do that,"** he managed to moan.

Storm Front raised his optic ridges at the eagerness with which the chestplates parted, and felt rather than saw his bonded lean forward with concern.

A cable normally used for stroking and pleasuring his pets extended from Storm Front's wrist to snake its way in between Mirage's chestplates, ghosting along his spark casing in a teasing touch that was enough to draw a low keen from the blue and white noble.

**"Lesson one,"** he said in a low voice as a second cable joined the first to wrap itself around Mirage's spark chamber. **"Never forget who you are, that you were created to command and to lead. Now tell me what you want. Do not ask for it. Command it."**

Despite the pleasure, the desperate _need_ to offer himself up to the mech under him, to throw away the cover he'd created and be what he truly was created to be, Mirage managed to focus, to do what was expected of him. But oh, the pleasure of having Storm Front touching him again. Every system was on fire with it and was only burning hotter with ever moment.

**"S-stroke my case, center to tips,"** Mirage struggled to get out, and only just managed to command and not beg. Oh, how much he'd wanted to feel this, to feel Storm Front touch him this way. But they had never bonded, so Mirage had been obliged to keep his chest plates closed. He had pleasured his intended this way, but no one was allowed to unseal a second creation's spark chamber until it was time for him to bond.

Storm Front smirked in pleasure and used his cables to trace a slow, intricate pattern where Mirage's casing would naturally spiral open, following the pattern of that spiral to the tips at the top and the bottom while Mirage shuddered.

Another shuddering keen escaped Mirage as he struggled to keep the overload at bay. His claws curled against the dark armor under him. **"Again."** This time he managed to make it a real command, knowing he wouldn't last through it.

A third and fourth cable were added to the dance across the sacred container of the very spark that was originally summoned forth to belong to the mech below him. The cables perfectly mimicked the way the casing would iris open, electricity beginning to flare along its tips.

That was too much for Mirage to hold back. His chassis stiffened, arching his chest forward as electricity danced across the slender frame to tease the darker one below his. Despite the powerful serge to his golden optics, Mirage was well past processing visual impute. All he knew was the touch of cables around his spark chamber and the ecstasy as intense as anything he'd ever experienced as he keened his overload and praise of his lover to anyone who cared to hear.

Storm Front smiled and pulled the younger noble into his arms, holding him close. **"Amazing what just a few touches can do,"** his whispered to the still shuddering mech.

**"Very,"** Mirage whispered, relaxing into the embrace and long, gentle strokes to his backstruts as the overload gradually dissipated. He wasn't sure when his chest plates closed, but as his armor cooled, his internals heated with another desire. He let his fingers slide down Storm Front's chassis, slowing to circle and tease between his legs. **"Do you have the organic interfacing upgrades?"**

Storm Front chuckled at the question as his panel slid open with a click. **"Of course. I've only heard of a handful who don't, and they are the same ones who still demand a return to the horrors of the generator. But perhaps things are different in the colonies."**

**"Common. I was not sure about here,"** Mirage stretched up to kiss him again, willingly loosing himself in the intimate contact as he traced lightly around Storm Front's spike housing, eagerly swallowing the moan of pleasure he caused.

The older mech arched his back, fully intending to enjoy the attention of the eager Strong Wind. There was more than one way to teach, after all, though the lithe fingers working the seams of his hip joints and spike housing needed no education. A wicked idea crossed his processors. There were many times when his bonded's insecurity and possessiveness could lead to delicious results.

~Join us, Bijaksana, and give some instruction to this interloper about how I like to be touched.~

A ghost of a smile crossed second creation's face as he carefully put the tired feline on the chair he had been sitting in and laid alongside his bonded and the other first creation on the berth, watching the finely crafted fingers work their way further down to circle the pliable valve opening.

During none of it did Strong Wind break the kiss until the mechling looked up at his lover's bonded, his other self. **"Show me on my frame what he enjoys."**

~Did you really just order yourself to...do...you?~ a highly amused and increasingly aroused socket asked from where she was curled up in a warm, humid garden on something very much like a hammock with a soft feline who holding Esperanza.~

~Yes, I did,~ he rumbled, pressing into the light touch sliding down his back.

~Well that is a gorgeous mental image,~ she purred, before withdrawing into the background.

Bijaksana ran fingers down Mirage's slender frame before reaching around to slip artful, slender fingers into the seams around his hot interface panel. Mirage could feel his counterpart's optics glued to Storm Front's face as the older noble groaned in response to the caresses of his valve.

With no more prompting Mirage slid his panel open, allowing his spike to slide out and pressurize and the scent of his valve lubricant fill the air to join the building arousal. He moaned when Bijaksana smoothly slid underneath him so his face was literally right under Mirage's dripping valve, hands guiding the mech above him to lower himself.

Oh yes, he remembered this, the intense pleasure of lavishing his intended's valve, bringing the larger mech to overload before he was grabbed and his valve thrust into and ravaged until he was beyond incoherent. It took a bit of shifting, but Mirage soon had his glossa deep in Storm Front's exquisitely sweet valve while Bijaksana worked Mirage's.

**"You copy him perfectly,"** Storm Front groaned in surprise, quite unaware of why Mirage's lips, glossa, and dentas were so expertly familiar. He clasped the younger noble's helm with strong hands and rocked his hips into the pleasure.

::Good,:: Mirage purred across a short-range comm. He had no idea which had him trembling more; the glossa deep in his valve or the taste and sound of his deep in Storm Front's. ::You taste amazing.::

Storm Front grunted in response, beyond words and simply enjoying the familiar yet stronger, more forceful attention being paid to his valve. He was soon shaking with the building charge, heat pouring off of him.

::I'm going to take your tight valve so hard after this while I watch my bonded ride your spike,:: he growled.

Mirage growled in response, his entire body vibrating with eagerness, all of it transmitted directly into the most sensitive surfaces of the dark frame above him. ::Yes, spread me wide. I want to feel someone _strong_ take me.::

The larger mech shuddered one more time before roaring his release, static charge dancing across his frame. Without losing a moment, he grabbed Mirage and roughly rolled him over onto his back, kneeling between his legs and hilting himself _hard_ in a single thrust. Bijaksana moved himself into place, slender, lightly armored thighs wrapped around Mirage's slim waist, hands pinning down his shoulders as he sheathed himself with a cry.

His intakes hitching and fans frantically trying to cool his systems, Mirage only barely managed not to overload with the first thrust into him. He grabbed Bijaksana's arms and wrapped his pedes around Storm Front's.

**"Yes,"** he arched, thrust and squeezed, the duel assault on him after being taken almost to the edge of a valve overload was too much and he keened, his body slipping from his control and he willingly let it go. **"Don't stop,"** he managed to gasp out.

**"Such a delicious mechling, isn't he, Bijaksana?"** Storm Front rumbled, his own fans and intakes sucking in air to keep up with his scorching heat as he thoroughly laid claim to the tight valve with pounding thrusts that lit up every sensor within.

**"He will be beautiful when he overloads,"** Bijaksana replied, before hissing as the mech below him began giving hard, wild thrusts in time with those he was receiving.

Mirage heard the words, but he was past any capacity to control his vocalizer. Between gasping intakes, his keen laced with static, Mirage clutched tightly to Bijaksana's shoulders and let the power of an overload he'd fantasized about almost his entire life wash through him.

The released charge easily triggered the bonded pair's overload as well, Storm Front giving a deeply satisfied growl as his transfluid shot into the tight valve that was gripping his spike so perfectly while Bijaksana keened in front of him.

When all three had cycled back to awareness, the bonded pair through silent communication moved to lie on either side of the new mechling they had welcomed to the Tower, caressing him and holding him close.

A few moments later, two small, trembling, breathless organics came to the door to the berthroom, both smelling of arousal and desire.

~Want attention?~ Mirage reached out to Alicia, more than willing despite how sated he was.

~It was either figure out how to scale the stairs, or have my first lesbian experience with a pregnant panther. Your overload was nothing short of amazing, both times,~ Alicia smirked through their bond.

Bijaksana shifted and got up to fetch Rorwuiera, pausing next to Alicia to silently question Mirage whether he should bring her as well.

"Yes" both she and Mirage answered simultaneously. She smiled warmly as she stepped into the hand of the smaller version of her lover.

Mirage's systems revved eagerly. He slid a hand along Storm Front's chassis, dipping his fingers into familiar hot spots. ~Would ... would you let Storm Front take you?~

Alicia froze for a moment, struggling between her strong desire to please her lover and her deep rooted fidelity to her mechs, the only two she had ever shared her body and energy with. She liked Storm Front, more than any other mech she had met so far in this world aside from the gentle servants, but it didn't change the fact that he was not Hound.

~I can't, love. Not...not yet. He isn't Hound. I know he means so much to you. I'm so sorry.~

~Don't be sorry,~ he reached out to take her from Bijaksana and rolled to his back so she could settle on his chest. ~You're lovely, and you are mine.~ He included his feelings with the words, and stroked her exposed body, still draped in the feathered gown. "So lovely," me murmured out loud, her energy drawing a low moan from him before he'd even plugged in.

Beside them, she was aware of Bijaksana and Storm Front both plugging in to Rorwuiera, who almost immediately began to yowl.

~Ever since I put on this dress, I can only think about you deep inside me, my **Mirage**~

He shivered and stroked her, his spike resizing for suit her. ~You will look so incredible doing so.~ He shifted a bit to look down his chassis more easily. ~I'm recording this, so you can watch yourself later.~

She turned and sensuously crawled and slid down his frame, her fingers deliberately reaching under his plating as she pulled herself along. When she reached his spike, she silently asked him to go back to his natural size so she could wrap her whole body around it and lavish it with her unique kind of attention. It was then that she noticed two sets of hungry optics and a pair of feline eyes watching her intently.

**"I am not accustomed to organics who take such an active role,"** Storm Front rumbled as his hands and cables continued to pleasure Rorwuiera, approval obvious in his tone. ::It is unsettling, but highly erotic. One of the gifts of having a species who has not been conditioned for generations to simply do as it is told, I suppose. The energy is...amazing. She treats you as though you are her lover rather than her master.::

::It is how she thinks of me, much of the time,:: Mirage answered as he moaned. ::Making her think of herself as a true pet drops her energy levels far more than it is worth the small amount of extra control I would gain.::

~I heard that,~ Alicia growled, giving a sensor on the tip of his spike a nip.

::You will find that many in the house of Swift Sky choose to connect through cables alone, despite their organic interface mods, and many choose not to claim because they are uncomfortable with the bond, even with the vast improvement in energy,:: Storm Front noted, his own spike extending, ready to plunge into his yowling feline. ::They feel there are plenty of organics available to offset the need for such a connection. I am in the minority here on both accounts. My bonded claims our pets as well, but other than that, does not desire much physical contact beyond the affection they crave. He is unsurpassed, however, at the art of cable stimulation.::

::It does not bother you to allow her to touch you that intimately?:: Bijaksana asked with a mixture of arousal and discomfort at the sight of Alicia wantonly rubbing her sex against the large spike, wrapping one of her scarves around it, and moaning at the responses she received through the cable as well as the vulnerably erotic feeling of being so closely watched.

::I find it very enjoyable,:: Mirage shuddered as she slid her tongue into the slit at the tip of his spike. ::Frustrating to hold so still, but a very intense, erotic kind of frustration. The overload is amazing.::

::She could give interesting lessons to those who desired to have their pets trained in the same art,:: Storm Front commented, before almost casually pushing his properly sized spike into Rorwuiera while Bijaksana caressed her many milk-laden breasts with his cables.

~Please, love!~ Alicia cried out in his mind, giving him images rather than words of him spreading her wide with his cables and physically impaling her on his own spike.

A deep, hungry rumble vibrated up from his chassis as he complied, cables and fingers grabbing her tightly, sliding into her ass, teasing her clit and breasts before he rocked his hips up minutely to burry his spike fully into her slick, hot cunt. ~Would you enjoy that, my pet? Teaching other organics how to make love to their mechs?~

~Especially if I could teach through demonstration. Oh gods, it is amazing to have an audience!~ she gasped before losing any ability to speak verbally or through bond, instead immersing herself fully in the shared sensations that were so potent that her whole body was visible trembling.

Mirage focused on putting on an exquisite show for that audience, enjoying it far more than he should have. The arousal and heat rolling off Storm Front and the dark mech's intense gaze was doing almost as much for him as the physical pleasure of sliding in and out of his socket and the energy it was feeding his spark.

~It is erotic, is it not?~ Storm Front brushed against his bonded's mind affectionately. ~He is enjoying himself so much.~

~Erotic, compelling, and highly disturbing all at once. Why do I get the feeling that Rorwuiera will be signed up for lessons as soon as her kittens will allow it?~

~Because she will be. I must admit that the strength of energy is a good argument for the Praxian view of sockets as symbiotic partners rather than pets,~ Storm Front commented as he let out a low, satisfied moan, his spark drinking up his pet's climax. The feline curled up on his lap and began cleaning herself off with her tongue. ~The biped believes she has freely chosen Strong Wind, and her energy is exponentially higher than even our very happy pets.~

"Clean me off with your tongue," Storm Front commanded the feline. She gave him a questioning look, as though to say 'are you sure?', but then proceeded to lick her own juices and Storm Front's transfluid from his spike with her sand-paper like tongue.

Storm Front moaned and shuddered at the attention, then moaned again when Strong Wing pulled his face towards him and claimed a kiss that transmitted all the intense passion and pleasure he was experiencing though the contact of their mouths and glossa.

Alicia threw back her head and cried out, only Mirage's quick assertion of control keeping her form shouting the wrong name. She felt her pleasure flood Mirage's spark, losing all concept of herself in a beautiful, but bittersweet oneness that was missing a vital part of the whole. Yet, she could not help feeling how happy and content the spy felt, and it was soothing and comforting to her to bury herself along with her sadness, worries, and anxiety in his own massive strength.


	5. A Day at the Grand Arena of Cybertron

**Fandom: **Transformers Bayverse  
**Author: **gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing: **Mirage/Hound/Alicia Rodriguez, Mirage/Storm Front  
**Rating: **NC-17 for mech/mech  
**Codes: **Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Violence, Dimensional AU  
**Summary: **Despite the honor to be chosen to go on a clade outing to the great arena of another city, Mirage wishes he could stay in Storm Front's berth.  
**Notes: **Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
~text~ bond/hardlink connection talk.  
"text" translated organic.  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 5: A Day at The Grand Arena of Cybertron

* * *

Mirage slowly and gently cycled to awareness with the smooth transition that came with being well-sated physically and emotionally, and even more, feeling _safe_. Usually that meant Hound and an Autobot stronghold. Now it was the scents and frame under his fingers that brought intense flashbacks of his youth; before the war, before the Autobots, before he was Mirage. It was a time when he knew his place, knew his purpose and was content with where his future was taking him.

Everything his real life was not.

He missed Hound and Brisa terribly, but it was easy to place the bonds behind a shield as he did on missions and indulge himself completely in this fantasy made real. It made it fairly easy to focus on the pleasure of sliding his claws down Storm Front's chassis, a path his mouth trailed, lightly teasing the other noble awake.

**"That is a pleasant way to awaken, Bijaksana"** the baritone voice rumbled underneath him, not fully online. Gold optics lit and cycled once before settling on the younger noble making his way down the larger mech's frame. **"Forgive me, Strong Wind. But your touches are very similar."** His frame was already heating from the attention.

**"Forgiven,"** Mirage purred. **"I take some pride in being a quick study,"** he grinned before leaning down to kiss the hot interface panel.

Mirage noticed but paid little attention to the gentle stirring among the organics at the foot of the berth who were sleeping in a pile of flesh, fur, ribbons, feathers and gems. At least, he paid no attention until Esperanza sat up with a bright smile and began to crawl away from her mother and the two felines, squealing and cooing with a bright smile, babbling, "Papapapapa."

Even as he reluctantly pulled his face up from the hot panel that was begging for attention, he saw Alicia sit up, looking around frantically to get her bearings. Her face quickly turned to to a nervous smile when she saw her daughter crawling toward his compromised position.

"I'll just grab her and nurse her in the garden," she said, picking up Esperanza who began to shriek in protest at being kept away from her intended destination. She looked uncertainly at the distance to the ground. Softsong, the infant-care specialist, could manage Esperanza, but was too small to carry both of them down the stairs that Alicia had only managed with Rorwuiera's help the night before. Bijaksana was nowhere in sight.

**"You may feed your pup here,"** Storm Front offered while simultaneously pulling Mirage's face back to his interface panel. **"It won't disturb me."**

For Mirage, that ended his need to pay attention to the organics, sure that Alicia would tend to Esperanza. He slid his glossa along the seams, inhaling deeply to draw the intoxicating scent of his lover deep into his systems where it would germinate and hold for several orns. Oh how he hoped that this would not be the only morning he powered up on this berth to tease Storm Front on-line.

He pressed his lips just over the concealed spike housing and hummed deeply, channeling the vibration into the sensitive components.

Alicia sighed, and attempted to distract Esperanza with her breast, but the child would not feed and was interested in what Mirage was doing at the top of the berth. She found she wished she was anywhere other than where she was currently stuck. It wasn't so much a concern for what Esperanza would see, after all, most animals, sentient or not, and even some human cultures did not have the same hangups about privacy that hers did. She didn't want to disturb Mirage with her grief at seeing him in the wrong berth, with the wrong mech, and no Brisa curled up with them. And on top of it, she was stuck being completely dependent in this place, not even able to get off the berth or down the stairs without someone to help. She felt a tear slide down her face before she commed Softsong to come and get Esperanza and bring her downstairs. Without having to worry about Esperanza's safety, she could figure out how to get down the stairs. The last place she wanted to be at the moment was watching Mirage make passionate love to someone other than Hound. She could not deny how important this was to him, but the shock of loss was finally catching up with her. She held Esperanza tight, thankful that the bond seemed largely closed with Mirage at the moment as the moans at the top of the bed increased in volume and intensity.

As soon as Softsong swept in to take Esperanza, Alicia found herself offered a pair of hands from the sensor-winged mech that was their other servant. What was his designation?

~Starcrossed,~ Mirage supplied. ~I would never block you so completely that I didn't feel your distress. He'll take you to our quarters. I'll join you after I get Bijaksana to get all this fur out of me.~

Alicia bit back a sob, and merely sent her understanding and apology without words as Starcrossed carried her out of the room.

**"What was that all about? I told her she could stay,"** Storm Front rumbled, momentarily distracted from the attention the younger noble had been lavishing on his spike.

**"Mmm, somewhere between trying to control her pup and bothered watching me do this,"** Mirage said before taking Storm Front's spike all the way to the base, then working his intake tube around it.

**"Primus, bother her some more,"** he groaned, rocking his hips to push himself further in the hot, tight place that was swallowing his sensor laden tip, reaching down to tightly grip the smaller noble's helm.

Mirage smiled and began to hum a tune older than their House, a scene from a great Vosian opera that depicted the mating flight of the Winglord and Windlord. Fast, energetic, and violently erotic to those who had any touch of Seeker in them.

The vibrations alone would have been enough to send Storm Front crashing into overload, but combined with the images and instinctive feelings the song triggered in his processors, he was soon pumping his transfluid down the younger mech's intake with a roar that echoed through the apartment.

Mirage swallowed, taking his lover's fluids into his systems and worked him until he settled down slightly. Only when Storm Front was coherent enough to know what was going on again did he slide up the other noble's chest, straddling his hips to rub his slick valve against the still-pressurized spike while he claimed a very hungry kiss.

::Where did Bijaksana go?:: Mirage asked sultrily.

::To be honest, he was unhappy with the intensity with which you look at me. Like your pet, he wished not to see it. I believe he currently is reading in the garden until I call upon him,:: he responded with little concern as he thrust deeply into waiting valve. As a first creation noble, his was responsible to initiate first creation mechlings in the ways of pleasure. Not that the smaller noble needed any teaching.

Mirage moaned into Storm Front's mouth and shuddered as his body lit up with pleasure from his valve. He tilted his head back so the mouth he wanted to kiss forever could nip and lavish attention on the delicate wires, tubes and cables of his throat.

**"You are beautiful,"** Mirage gasped, his body shuddering as the pleasure began to peak.

Storm Front chuckled at what he thought was mechling infatuation. **"As are you, mechling. The outer colonies sent us a delicious treat,"** he added, rolling them over and grabbing other's hands, pinning them above his helm. He ceased all movement, withdrawing all but the tip of his spike as he looked deeply into the begging golden optics below him. He gave it a moment longer until the mechling was trembling, then smirked, and thrust in sharply to begin a punishing pace.

Mirage keened, his chest arching forward as he wrapped his pedes around Storm Front's hips. Oh, how good it felt to be taken by the one he'd been created to be with. They fit together so perfectly. Despite the mods to Mirage's frame, despite that he hadn't been created with this style of interfacing in mind, it was utterly flawless, the way Storm Front felt against him, inside him.

All he could want was more, and in the next moment, he had it. Storm Front crushed his mouth in a nearly painful kiss, glossa claiming his mouth. He shifted both of Mirage's wrists into one of his hands, and moved slightly so he could slide his other hand between them and tightly grip the spike pinned between their charged and sparking frames. If he noticed the natural submissiveness of the one who presented himself as a first creation, he took it as youth and simply enjoyed the pleasure it brought.

* * *

Alicia was still somewhat mortified by the strength of her reaction. Her feelings were so mixed up she couldn't make heads or tales of it. A great deal was probably the fact that she had eaten nothing the whole long evening other than a single piece of fruit, which made her despise the sense of helplessness and dependence here: no kitchen to prepare a meal in, no way to climb down from a berth or do something simple like go down stairs when she wanted to be somewhere else, dependent on servants to bring her cubes of food that she was quickly beginning to despise for the simple fact that she had not made them herself.

Eating certainly helped, and focusing on playing with Esperanza and trying to converse with the quiet Starcrossed whose answers usually came in one syllable with a barely perceptible flick of his sensor wings. She was certain there was more to the Praxian than his quiet, subservient demeanor showed, but perhaps it was all in her imagination.

~Once I am confirmed as a mech, there will be more suitable quarters for you,~ Mirage brushed against her mind gently. ~I am sorry my desires distressed you.~

~It just made me miss Hound,~ she answered shakily. ~I miss them so damn much I can hardly stand it, love.~

She felt him sigh softly against her mind just before he entered their temporary quarters. ~I can change that,~ he offered, knowing she was likely to react violently to the idea. It was all he could do, all he could offer to ease the pain and it hurt him to be able to do so little.

~No! No...please don't. Not all pain should be eased. I don't want to forget anything, and I don't want _this_ to be normal to me.~ Again, she was surprised at the strength of her vehemence and the depth of her anger, not at Mirage, but rather the circumstance that completely disrupted their lives.

~Then I won't,~ he promised, kneeling to pick her and Esperanza up. ~We have a few joor before we have to be ready to leave for Kaon. It is not a day either of us will enjoy, but I cannot risk the insult refusal would be. It is quite an honor for a mechling to be invited to join the House on an outing.~

~I know,~ she sighed, making a deliberate attempt to relax into his arms. ~Help me keep my reactions under control. Is Esperanza coming, or staying here? Even with the servants, I fear for her safety without us, especially after meeting New Life.~

~Whether to bring either of you or both of you is at my discretion, so she may come if you wish,~ Mirage stroked both of them gently and walked to the berth room. ~It will not be too distressing for her, or you? All you know of Ancient Roman coliseum's great events will pale in comparison to what we are likely to witness. This is the grand opening of the greatest arena in the empire. I understand that the Lord High Protector is in attendance.~

~She will not understand what she is seeing. Her eyesight doesn't even allow her to see that far yet, and she will be far more interesting in all of the mechs around her than what is going on. For me ... yes, I'm sure it will be horrifying and distressing. And right now I'm an insecure, frightened woman who despises herself for it, and I don't want to be away from you,~ she admitted. She paused for a moment, realization dawning. ~You mean Megatron, right?~

~Yes,~ he sat, then reclined comfortably on the luxurious berth, shifting them both to lay on his chest. ~Here he never led a revolt. Though to your benefit, I doubt your eyes are going to pick up the details I will see. We have rank and a very good box, but the arena wouldn't be designed for organics to watch. It's not really for your entertainment,~ he managed to say it without being revolted, but only just.

~Roman arenas used slaves and beasts. Rorwueira told me what to expect,~ she murmured. ~She said the reason Storm Front chose not to go was that sentient organics who could not be tamed were captured and sold specifically to kill one another and to execute mechs in the arena as a starting act. He doesn't understand how Prime can allow it, that it is one thing for sparked warriors whose base programming requires this kind of outlet, but that this takes it too far.~

~Yes, that is what the program indicates,~ Mirage shuddered slightly in distress before he suppressed it. ~There are five mech executions, twenty organics, then the battles of various combinations. Even a play of sorts. It will go on for many orns. I will do what I can for you, but I have a role to play in the House and I must play it. It will not be pleasant.~

~Would it be easier for you if we didn't come?~ She asked uncertainly.

~Yes,~ he answered honestly, stroking her back. ~I have been told that I should bring you,~ he sighed. ~There will be several orgies, I'm sure. I can easily make an excuse for your absence however.~

~You were told you should bring me...because there will be orgies? What are they expecting of me?~ she asked, irritation and desire warring inside of her.

~They would expect nothing more than you providing a good charge for me and to see for themselves what you can do. I'm sure a few will ask for you, but I can play the possessive mechling easily enough over that,~ he teased her, hoping to lift the mood a bit.

Her body became instantly hot at the prospect of publicly charging her mech and showing how a _free_ socket pleasured and fed her socket-bonded lover.

~You don't need to play at being possessive, Espejismo. You _are_ possessive, and I love every second of it. And there is no way I'm not coming now. You might find some other organic to charge with, and I'm a jealous pet. Could Softsong and Esperanza stay with Storm Front and Bijaksana? They would understand my anxiety about them being alone after overhearing the conversation with New Life. This does not sound like any place for a child,~ she decided firmly.

~I will ask,~ Mirage promised before scooting her up for a kiss as his comforting cables became more intimate, more demanding. ~For now, I want to enjoy you in private before we have to prepare to leave.~

Like clockwork, Softsong arrived to play with Esperanza, and Alicia turned her full attention to her mech, suddenly pausing to laugh.

~Damn. You don't by any chance have my breast pump in subspace, do you? If I'm going to be away from Esperanza for several days...~ She knew the chances of the answer being yes were about the same as him offering to change a diaper. Hound, on the other hand, was likely to have just about everything an infant or mother could possibly need, and ask if he could have a turn doing the changing. She adored them both for it.

~Mmm, no, but one can be manufactured for us before I'm done with you,~ he rumbled and nipped gently at her mouth while his cables slid down her body to spread her legs wide.

* * *

The six-joor journey to Kaon was an eye opener in its own way for Alicia. The sensual, somewhat violence-laced party that had begun in the Tower continued on the private transport. She'd expected the sex and interfacing. She hadn't expected the number of duels that had broken out between first creations, or the raw viciousness of them. Mirage had soothed her, pointing out that the injuries were light and combatants parted with smiles or at least sword-salutes.

Watching more closely, she saw the heavy influence of their style on Mirage's own, though they had likely parted company some time ago.

~Are second creations taught how to fight?~ she suddenly asked.

~No. Second creations are not supposed to have the desire or fire for it,~ he said simply.

~But you learned.~

~I watched,~ he corrected. ~There was little so beautiful as my intended displaying his skill for me, proving he was worthy of me. After I became an Autobot ... I had leave for a few orns, I went back to the Towers. I found ... I didn't find what I was looking for, but I found one of his secondary blades intact. It is the one I still carry.~

~A precious blade,~ she murmured, trying to fathom what it was like to have been literally created with someone else' desires in mind.

~**Mirage**,~ she finally asked the question that had been baffling her ever since she saw the true power his intended had over him. ~Why is it that in this place your other self only found contentment, but with Hound you found love?~

~You only find what you need,~ he said with a mental shrug. ~Love is not a concept the Towers acknowledge. We don't need it, and it would disrupt society for a mech to fall in love with someone not intended for him by his creator. Among the Autobots, I _needed_ more than contentment to accept another in my berth, much less my spark. Or perhaps I do love my intended, but Tower code prevents that level of attachment.~

~To code people to prevent them from loving seems cruel. There are plenty of human societies where arranged marriage is the norm, where love is not necessarily expected, but it still is celebrated. Your code allows it for someone who is not of the Towers? Or did you have to rewrite your code?~ She asked, brimming with both desire to _know_ Mirage better and her own deep love for him that was as natural as breathing.

~Alicia, I've had every scrap of code in my other than my origin ID rewritten by Jazz or myself hundreds of times,~ he told her patiently. ~Most of it's saved under various profiles to use as needed along with the ones I hope you never have cause to meet. I am whatever I need to be at the time.~

~That wasn't my question, lover, but I won't push it; I'm not Abuelita.~ She deliberately turned her attention back to what was happening around her. ~Are you going to duel anyone?~

~No, I'm the only mechling here,~ he watched another pair of first creations fence with a flicker of lust that would just not be suppressed for the more graceful and skilled of the pair. ~It would be dishonorable for anyone to challenge me, or even accept a challenge, even though they can tell by looking that I'm well-versed with the blade.~

~That you are, lover, and well versed in many other arts as well,~ she purred, catching his own lust and watching the duel through his optics and knowledge of what was happening. The first thing that hit her was that he was watching differently than he used to, at least by about half. As a first creation without a second creation, he was gauging these by contrasting criteria. The lust came from a mixture of second creation coding and habits still active and attraction to the first creations that he might form a trine with. Just as strongly he watched them as competition, because they had something, a second creation, that he was in need of.

Despite the difficult start to the day, she once again felt utterly beautiful and desirable, having let Mirage choose her 'clothing', if it could properly be called that considering it left her most private areas completely revealed. Probably better to think of it as accessories. She had laughed as their servant had packed for her, bringing fully half of her wardrobe along because she would be displayed differently depending on what function they were attending.

Her outfit for the opening of the Grand Arena of Cybertron reminded her of something a mythological Amazon or Aztec warrior queen would wear, complete with ornamental weapons. The headdress was reminiscent of an eagle, and all the best parts of her were left barely covered or completely displayed. Even the thong around her sex had a slit up the middle for whatever cable, finger, or spike might wish to take her. She had to admit that playing dress-up this way, and feeling herself being watched with curiosity, fascination, or open lust was intoxicating.

It wasn't lost on her the affect many of the looks being directed at himself affected Mirage just as strongly. He was being judged, and at least several of those judging him found they liked what they saw.

~Being your accessory is one of the most wickedly delicious feelings I've ever had,~ she admitted after a young mech was staring at them obviously.

~Not something we can really do back home,~ he chuckled and brushed against her mind affectionately. ~Can you see the arena?~ he gave a gentle push so she'd look out the transport in the correct direction.

It seemed that a stadium was a stadium, no matter the culture or planet, and the shape of what she saw in the distance was no exception, other than being by far the largest she had ever seen. Its scale was breathtaking, many miles wide and at least a mile high, covered by a clear dome that cast its own light, making it forever daytime within. An enormous stream of transports and individual mechs in their Cybertronian alt forms were headed toward one of several entrances. The lower classes entered through the lower entrances, while the transports of the nobility literally docked with the suites and viewing boxes belonging to each house.

~Things designed with function primary will have similar designs as long as the user has a similar body design,~ Mirage smiled privately and spent the time until he could disembark silently pointing out frametypes that hadn't survived the war and why they had been created.

~We will have our own small apartment, shared with a couple other mechs and their organics for when you tire or need a break,~ Mirage mentioned, much to Alicia's relief as they stepped off the transport.

Almost without warning a Seeker kree'ed for attention before landing on an outer ledge designed for it and swinging his burden to the ground to greet his creators while the Seeker moved to chat with the House leaders.

~Who is that?~ Alicia asked, wondering just who would rank high enough to be _transported_ by a Seeker.

He checked the datanet for an ID and chuckled. ~His only rank in that is being the Seeker's bonded. He's comparable to me, on the high end of mid-ranked.~

She laughed to herself at the physics of the coupling, considering the mech in question was a fair bit smaller than the only two mechs she knew who were mates of a Seeker, even if the Seeker who had just landed was a head shorter than Shimmerfire. But then she considered the fact that her own size difference with her mechs made that difference look inconsequential and laughed at herself again.

Then, strange, alien music directed her attention to the arena floor, where a procession was beginning with representatives from each of the houses acting as escorts to the Lord High Protector, whom Alicia instantly recognized, even though his armor was far less menacing. Much to her to her shock, and Mirage's as well from what she could feel through their bond, standing at his side was another mech she was well acquainted with, even with the much more curved armor of his Cybertronian form on a world in which he was High Priest rather than warrior.

~This is the last place I'd expect to see _him_,~ Mirage murmured, thoroughly fascinated by his first exposure to the arena system. ~Lesser priests usually give last rites unless it's a _very_ high ranking noble. Anyone who rates the Lord Prime would be a huge event.~

~So you think he is here because a high ranking noble is to be executed?~ She asked, in awe seeing Prime as he should be - not battle-worn, scarred, and weary, but exquisitely detailed, a noble among nobles, making even his taller brother pale in comparison with his obvious greatness. For the first time, she truly did have the desire to kneel in his presence, as Mirage always did, and it did not surprise her that suddenly all of those present were on their knees at the entrance of the two leaders of Cybertron - High Priest and Protector.

Mirage did not answer her, or even twitch, until Prime and High Protector had both settled in their box. Only when he stood again did she feel his attention drift to her again.

~No, I'm sure there isn't one. It would have been a huge news event, at least among nobles. He's here for another reason,~ he considered the royal box thoughtfully, disguising it as very understandable mechling gawking. ~Possibly trying to make peace with his brother after the legal battle they've been in.~

~The Seeker at the Lord High Protector's side is Starscream, the Winglord of Cybertron and Lord of Vos,~ he added almost absently, much of his focus on reading the real state of the leadership by their body language.

Alicia found herself looking at another, strangely familiar mech standing next to Prime. She stared at him in frustration, trying to figure out _why_ she knew him. It was not a frame or face she recognized. Confused, she relaxed and turned to the gift of sight her grandmother had taught her, and saw his spark.

~Mirage, that is Ratchet! When he was a senator, before he was rebuilt!~ she said excitedly, only then noting the shadowy figure behind Prime was another completely familiar face, his guardian and protector, Ironhide.

~Really?~ he shifted his focus to the senator for a long moment. ~I didn't think such complete rebuilds were possible ... I'm sure they weren't allowed.~

~It's his spark. I can _see_ it. Do you remember what his designation was prior to his reformat?~

~That is a tightly guarded secret by the few who knew it, under pain of Ratchet. I'm not entirely sure he even knows it anymore,~ he said even as he accessed the datanet to pull up the ID file of the mech. ~His designation is Peacemaker,~ he chuckled softly.

~I wonder what Peacemaker uses to knock sense into those around him?~ she asked with a grin.

Mirage picked up an elegantly fluted glass of high grade for himself and a small sampling of food for Alicia from the lavish tables laid out on the viewing platform, and made his way to his seat to watch the opening ceremony which included dance, processions of the warriors hand picked by the High Protector for the honor, and a speech from the master speech maker himself, reminding all warriors that their duty to protect was far higher than their call to compete, and that the need for such sport to hone skills was a sign of peace and prosperity Cybertron now enjoyed. He mentioned nothing of the organics who would be used as fodder, entertainment and executioners in the games.

As she looked around, nibbling on sweet grape-like fruits dipped in something that reminded her of a dark chocolate mixed with coffee, she used the information her socket and Mirage provided to place the ranking of various noble Houses and abruptly realized that there wasn't a single Praxian House, or any place for them.

~Mutual shunning,~ Mirage supplied, doing his best to audience watch instead of execution watch without appearing to do so. ~Altihex is also absent, as are several Houses that object to either the violence or organics involved.~

Her eyes were drawn to the events far below her as one drawn to stare at an accident scene. It was far away, but she could make out the mech being brought to the center of the arena, a Praxian stripped down to his protoform, she realized, being executed for the murder of several high profile organic breeders with questionable ethics. His crimes and sentence were read, along with a statement that the highly public execution was a reminder that change would come peacefully to the planet, through legal means, and violent protests and actions would not be tolerated from any faction or cause.

The mech was released into the center of the arena, and several doors opened for his executioners.

As sickening as it was, she couldn't help but feel proud of the mech, as an individual, who believed in his cause enough to stand and calmly allow those he was trying to protect tear him apart.

Mirage shuddered under her and she focused on him, on the sickening nausea he was barely holding back as memories long thought overwritten flashed back to full color. He shielded her, or tried too, but it was too much to stop completely. Early missions, early horrors he'd witnessed and walked away from so _someone_ would return with news for their loved ones and commanders. So their designations would not be MIA forever. So others could have the closure he never would.

Later missions when he'd employed what Jazz called the finest art of the civilized world. The disappointment in his mentor's expression when it had become clear that as deadly as he was, as willing as he was to kill in battle or berth, to do or permit whatever he had to get the mission done, Mirage didn't have the spark to torture another unless he was motivated by blinding rage.

A very large, steadying hand closed on the shoulder she wasn't perched on and Alicia looked up into green-blue optics towering over her, even as the Seeker knelt and crooned softly.

It didn't stop the memory replays, but it did sooth him a great deal.

**"This is no way to see a first messy kill,"** the Seeker's voice was low, gentle.

Alicia looked at the immense form with gratitude, surprised to hear such gentleness from one whose breed delighted in violence ... but also prided themselves on honor, she recalled. There was simply nothing honorable about this execution, other than the intrinsic honor of the mech who knelt to receive his sentence rather than fighting back, much to the disappointment of some around them.

Seekers were fiercely protective of their young too, even Seekerlings of other Houses and cities, she recalled from a conversation she had once with Skywarp. This was a Seeker under the command of a Winglord who was not insane and had never gone insane, or at least not as insane as he would have. Even at their calmest, Seekers were a little on the high-strung side by their own admittance.

She did her best to be a comfort and soothing presence in her socket-bonded's spark and processors, wishing deep inside that Hound was there. He would know far better than she did how to comfort him.

~Only thing he could do, hold me, or fetch Jazz if it went on too long,~ Mirage managed to tell her shakily, the realization that he was truly on his own, that he was _alone_, hitting even harder than the memories.

It would certainly not be the last time that Alicia would wish that she not a human, wished she had the abilities, processors, and spark to be what Mirage truly needed in his moments of deepest pain.

His ventilations leveled out eventually, but the Seeker continued to hum softly until he's stopped trembling as well.

**"Thank you, Lord Sharpwing,"** Mirage said when he had enough self-control worked up to look at his benefactor.

It was only when Sharpwing stood that Alicia realized that the Seeker's wings and wide large frame had shielded Mirage's breakdown from the rest of the House lords.

~If I became ill, could you leave for a time without losing face?~ she asked, desperate to get him away from what was triggering him.

~Yes,~ he sounded surprised as he placed her suggestion. ~It ... I'd appreciate it.~

~Use my imunonanites to raise my temperature to 38 degrees, and induce vomiting,~ she instructed, taking charge. ~It has to look convincing, but I'll aim away from you.~

A moment later, Alicia was shivering and had spectacularly projectile vomited all of the grape-like fruits to the side, away from Mirage, hitting an empty seat beside them. The standing Seeker gave them both a wisely knowing look as Mirage held her to his chestplates and rushed her out of the viewing area.

~Thank you,~ Mirage brushed against her mind with gratitude and affection when the door to the small side-suite closed behind them and he reset her nanites to correct her state. He leaned against the wall and off-lined his optics with a vent of air.

~Anytime, love. Anything for you. I'm just glad that being a puny, weak organic could come in handy,~ she whispered as she curled into his hands that held her above his spark chamber, stroking the seam in comfort rather than desire. For a time she simply listened to the musical resonance of his spark, so precious to her, absentmindedly humming a Spanish lullaby that she often sang to Esperanza in the same key. It felt good to feel him relax at the soft tune as he brought his processors in line and memory cores under control.


	6. Summoned by Prime

**Fandom: **Transformers Bayverse  
**Author: **gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing: **Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez, Optimus Prime/Megatron/Alicia Rodriguez, Mirage/Peacemaker, Mirage/Ironhide  
**Rating: **NC-17 for mech/mech, mech/female  
**Codes: **Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Violence, Sibling Incest, Sticky, Dimensional AU  
**Summary: **While a great honor, being summoned by the Prime is a nerve-wracking experience as well.  
**Notes: **Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
~text~ bond/hardlink connection talk.  
"text" translated organic.  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 6: Summoned by Prime

* * *

Alicia was sleeping peacefully in Mirage's lap when a burst of _shock-surprise-distress_ across the bond jerked her awake.

~Shu, it's okay,~ Mirage was with her quickly. ~The Lord Prime has requested _our_ presence.~

~Holy Mother!~ She sat up, ~Why would _he_ want to see _us_?~

~I don't know,~ he managed not to let the shiver out.

It was then that she saw three lightly armored, elegant looking mechs in the room. They were a different frametype than she had even seen before - extremely tall, though not so tall as Prime, thin, delicate and graceful looking. All were solid red with various glyphs that she recognized as ancient Cybertronian.

~High Priests,~ he supplied silently even as he stood and knelt with only slightly less deference to them as he did to Prime. A quick glance around told her that even the Lord of the House bowed deeply before turning to fetch Mirage.

**"Do not disgrace Swift Sky before the Lord Prime,"** he whispered sharply before putting on the expression of pride that one of his mechlings deserved that attention.

**"Come with us,"** one of the priests spoke in very formal tones, more than even Prowl at his stuffy extreme ever bothered with.

**"As it is willed, Voice of Primus,"** Mirage bowed deeply too them and followed the ranking priest, the two others flanking him. ~Just be still, be pretty and _please_ pretend not to understand a sound unless he indicates he knows you do.~ Mirage told her silently, his internals picking up speed. ~I never met him when he was still Lord Prime of a united Cybertron.~

~Of course. Do whatever you have to do to keep me in line and in character, love,~ she felt her own fear laced with excitement. She _trusted_ Prime deeply, or at least the Prime that she knew. She had seen him bring about an end to the war, watched his tireless work to rebuild their numbers, heal sparks, rehabilitate defectors, and renew their culture from their bases on Earth and their future homes on Earth's neighbors.

She had to trust that Prime would not harm them or put them to death simply for being from a different universe. She could think of no other reason he would be summoning them.

~If we were going to be put to death, or even permanently imprisoned, it would have been done quietly and by the Lord High Protector, not the Lord Prime. Not like this. I just don't know what he knows, or thinks he knows.~ Mirage assured her as they walked through the rarely used corridors that connected all of the boxes.

Alicia knew they had arrived when she saw the familiar face of Ironhide. His armor and frame were, of course, different and far less scarred, but there was absolutely no mistaking the heavily armed and armored mech who had likely seen less modification than almost any Autobot during the war.

Even if she hadn't recognized him, she would know his spark. Her grandmother's gift was suddenly strong in her. It came and went for her, unpredictably. Having started learning as an adult rather than as a child, she didn't have the same clarity of vision, but she still could _see_ people deeply, an extension of, or perhaps even related to her own natural empathy.

**"Disarm before entering the presence of the Lord Prime. Your organic's weapons as well, for all that they are adornments."** came the familiar, rumbling voice.

Mirage silently did as he was bid. Removing Alicia's soft, blunt-edged weapons and his sword and dagger. He knelt and presented them to Ironhide, who took them, examined them briefly and placed them on a table outside the huge sealed double doors designed to allow Prime and High Protector to pass through shoulder to shoulder with ease.

Ironhide was scrutinizing them a scowl on his face as he motioned Mirage to stand.

The three high priests took Ironhide's spot by the door as it swung open. The warrior/guardian gave an all too familiar grunt for them to follow, leading them into a chamber that was starkly beautiful in its simplicity of crystal, metal and gems. It was a room of symmetry, balance, and perfection to a Cybertronian, and even Alicia found herself both awed and calmed by the space.

Standing at the end of the cathedral sized chamber was Prime himself. Alicia noted that Ratchet, or Peacemaker, was standing to the side. Ironhide gave Prime a far more casual bow than she would have expected in the formal setting before moving to stand behind and slightly to his right as his guard.

Mirage was on his knees again, both of them, rather than the single he offered as one of Prime's elite warriors, and lowered his forehelm all the way to the ground, completely prostrating himself. From their bond, Alicia could feel how right, how natural this felt for him. This, like every offer of the old way of respect, came from his spark. Mirage felt honored to give Prime such respect.

Soon the familiar deep, commanding baritone filled the chamber. **"You may rise."**

Mirage gracefully stood, his head bowed, his posture submissive, holding Alicia in the crook of his arm.

**"You are perhaps unaware, Strong Wind, if that is your name, that I feel every spark within the Cybertronian empire and beyond. I am there when they are called forth from the Allspark, and I know when they extinguish. Three orns ago, a spark appeared near Crystal City that I did not call forth from the Allspark, and which was therefore not of this universe. Something similar took place several hundred vorns ago. Do you have anything you wish to explain?"**

Mirage flicked his gaze up for a fraction of a nanoklik, training warred with his most base programming to obey Primus given physical form.

**"Lord Prime,"** Mirage managed to keep his voice even and his frame still. **"My current designation is Mirage, an Autobot. I was sparked as Bijaksana of the House of Swift Sky. We are not from here. We are from now."**

Prime gave a satisfied nod, his own posture relaxing a bit. **"Autobot Mirage, are you familiar with two other members of your faction, designations Blazamaster and Getaway?"**

**"I know who they were, when they disappeared,"** he bowed his head slightly deeper. **"I knew Getaway briefly, long ago. I have not met Blazamaster. I do know their cadre commander well, and she spoke highly of them both as warriors, though not always as social mechs."**

At this, Prime let out a rumble of amusement. **"True enough, and that does indeed sound like Chromia. They are also here. I will assure you that once it was determined that they were here due to an accident and were not a danger to Cybertron, they were allowed to live normal lives. Both of them are well-respected arena warriors. Your designation indicates that you are likely a spy and infiltrator for your faction. How did you come to be here, and what is your purpose?"**

**"We were walking to my first creation's sparking-orn celebration and passed the lab of a scientist, Skyfire. There was pain, my systems went into low-level stasis. When I rebooted, we were on the outskirts of Crystal City. Once I determined what state Cybertron was in and when we were, I decided the best course of action was to rejoin my House. It would give us the best resources I expected I could acquire to determine if there was a way home. If there was not, it is where I wish to spend my remaining functioning,"** Mirage spoke quietly, evenly, fighting down the pain of loss no matter how things turned out.

**"Yes, I am a spy and infiltrator for the Autobots,"** he continued, **" the second in command of SpecOps under Jazz, the faction SIC. Though I would not have the position much longer. In the past few vorn so much happened, chief among them the destruction of the Allspark and the end of the war. So few remember what functioning without the war means, it has been a slow process to demilitarize."**

A split second pause was the only indication that Prime was consulting with his adviser and his chief of security.

**"My chief of security is concerned that with the lack of resources in your own universe, and the violent nature of most of those who have survived, that you indeed came here as an infiltrator and spy, perhaps as a prelude to opening a permanent rift between the reality you have lived and ours. The fact that Jazz is head of SpecOps and SIC in your faction is of great concern to us. Lord Swift Sky is aware that you held back information during your merge with him. I wonder if you would dare do so with me?"**

Mirage shuddered, only to look up to meet the Lord Prime in the optics. **"Lord Prime. You know, perhaps even better than I do, that is not possible. Even if I could resist your spark, there is no resisting the Matrix of Leadership. Not for a minor noble, not even one remade by Jazz."**

There was another barely perceptible pause, followed by Prime looking straight into Mirage's optics, as though he could read his very spark through them. **"That is exactly why I will not require it at this time, over the objections of my adviser and my chief of security. If, however, we sense any sign of subterfuge from you from this point onward, I will turn the case over to my brother. Your House Lord will be informed of your true identity, but the rest of your House will remain ignorant. I am willing to make certain scientific resources available to you should you choose to attempt to return, though I cannot guarantee any success in the matter."**

Prime paused for a moment, looking pointedly at Mirage.

**"Bijaksana, second creation of Solarstorm, also lives in this reality. I trust I do not need to instruct you that you will do nothing that interferes with his ability to have a normal life with his bonded, no matter how much you have lost."**

**"My oath to Primus, I will do nothing to harm him or the empire,"** he spoke firmly before dropping his gaze to a more appropriate demeanor. **"Lord Prime, how much effort has been made for Blazamaster and Getaway to return?"**

**"There was an initial effort by Skywarp and Skyfire to determine just how they ended up here, and how they might be returned. It was inconclusive, and both opted to make the best life for themselves that they could here. The same team is willing to investigate the phenomenon again because they may be able to obtain more information by scanning you and your organic. I will add that considering what you have lost and have been through, I will not require you to return should a way be found to do so. It will be your decision."**

At that, Prime suddenly turned his attention on Alicia, who felt as though she had been holding her breath the entire conversation. **"I am aware that you understand me,** Alicia Rodriguez, **and that you are here by no fault of your own. Your mech's initial subterfuge is understandable considering the circumstances that have made up the bulk of his existence. I do not hold you responsible for any of the choices he has made or will make. Should a way be found for you to return, know that you will not be bound to the choices Mirage makes. I will speak with you in private, while Ironhide and Peacemaker have a chance to further question Mirage about information that might be helpful to us in avoiding the collapse of our species that took place in your own universe."**

~Tell him anything he wants to know,~ Mirage said softly. **"Thank you, Lord Prime. I will assist as much as I can,"** he bowed, torn by the idea of being allowed to stay should a way be found to return home. He knew he would offer it to his fellow Autobots and Alicia ... but to return to Earth ... to leave this...

~I love you Mirage, no matter what happens from here,~ Alicia said as much for her own benefit as his, feeling the conflict in him, and having no real way to aid it. In truth, until they knew whether or not they _could_ go home, they needed to live as though they were staying. There was not a decision to be made yet.

She swallowed in awe as Prime, an even more awesome and terrifying figure in this universe despite his almost complete lack of combat modifications or experience, approached her mech and held out his hand for her to climb on. She took a deep breath and did so, assisted by Mirage's cables to keep her steady.

~Try not to bother Prime about what's happening to me,~ he caressed her mind gently. ~This is an Ironhide interrogation I'm headed into.~

~Would the sparkmerge have been preferable?~ She asked, concerned.

~Not really,~ he soothed her before the door closed behind him, Ironhide and Peacemaker. ~Given the difference in strength between Prime and myself, it would make what happened with Lord Swift Sky seem pleasant. Not as bad as what the Cons did when we first met, but incredibly intense. Now pay attention to Prime. I'll be fine, even if it hurts for a while.~

"Are you ready to speak with me?" Prime asked in the much slower, easier to follow organic common language. "He will not be damaged."

"Of course, my Lord Prime," she responded respectfully in Spanish, her head bowed, finding herself trembling a little in fear, awe, and even arousal at being in such a powerful presence. She'd had many opportunities to interact with Prime in her world over the years, both because of his keen interest in the habitat restoration projects she and Hound were involved in, and even more so the genetic project she and her mechs had engaged in that led to Esperanza.

The Lord Prime smiled slightly and stepped over to a side table, at least what for him was one, and set her down before sitting in a chair nearby. "Please feel free to enjoy the refreshments. They are suitable for you. Is your child in this universe? My sensors show you gave birth recently and are lactating."

She looked over the offered food, and had to restrain herself from being gluttonous. It wasn't that she hadn't been eating well. It was just that most of her nourishment had been coming in the form of processed cubes that she jokingly had begun referring to as high end pet food. Real food, even for a noble's pet, was very much a luxury and treat.

"Thank you, sir," she said, pouring herself a glass of wine to ease her nerves and making a small plate of fruit, meats and cheese that were the best looking foods she had seen since arriving. "Esperanza, our little girl, is here with us. She is in Crystal City in the Swift Sky Tower with her caretaker...and with two friends we have made that are somewhat sympathetic to organic rights. I did not wish for her to experience the arena, especially the distress I knew I would have and would not be able to hide from her."

"Our..." Prime repeated her word, almost seeming to taste it. "No other humans have been found."

She looked at him directly, wanting so much to share what was possible, what could eventually happen on his world, hopefully without the war and death and horror that went along with it.

"I consider Mirage to be the father of our child," she explained. "There were plenty of human men who could have sired her on my world, but the only ones I had any desire to create a child with were my mechs, and Mirage had no wish to share me with a human mate. He crafted the genetic code with my input, basing the physical genetic features on his hardlight avatar, and he impregnated me the same way he claimed me. He refers to her as his daughter, his own creation, as does his bonded."

Prime blinked, surprise flickering across his features briefly. "Your mech, a noble and a spy, is the sire of your _organic_ child," he repeated, then hummed thoughtfully as he passed that tidbit along to Ironhide and Peacemaker. "Who did he bond with?"

"With Hound," she said proudly and lovingly. "He is a scout, ecologist and xeno-veterinarian with the Autobots."

**"Hound?"** he asked her, giving the closest Cybertronian designation he could find. When she nodded, he hummed again. "He exists in this universe and is not bonded. If Lord Swift Sky does not change his mind, Strong Wind will encounter him soon, when they travel to Trihelix 3."

Alicia covered her mouth, her eyes wide, not prepared for the affect that tidbit of news would have on her. Her longing to have her family whole again, no matter where it was, sank deep into her gut.

"That will be...interesting," she finally said.

"I expect so," Prime agreed. "Was the creation Mirage referred to yours?"

"Yes...well...I mean no. Brisa is Mirage and Hound's first creation, I _think_ of Brisa as mine," she said, realizing she was probably dropping another bombshell.

"Judging by your reaction, Brisa came about after the Allspark was destroyed," he focused on her sharply. "Who carried him? How many have been created, how many have extinguished for them?"

"Mirage carried her. There are eighteen sparklings, twelve of them Seekers. Three mechs and four Seekers are carrying now. None of the mechs have died, though three of the new sparks have been reabsorbed. It's been less than two vorns since the first were conceived. We actually have very good resources now, even if not on Cybertron. Our Prime said that roughly a quarter of all living mechs have joined him on Earth. Many of the others have sent messages that they are coming."

"How many mechs survived the war?" Prime's expression saddened.

Alicia sighed. "Maybe four hundred, not counting the sparklings."

Prime shuttered his optics, the grief of that many sparks lost, even if not in his own universe, was palpable.

"The claimed sockets on Earth consider it our personal mission to do everything we can to help rebuild our mechs' species and civilization," Alicia said softly and reverently. "The Cybertronian scientists and medics, including our version of your adviser, have determined that having a socket involved in the preparation, creation, carrying and separation of the new spark vastly improves the survival rate," she sighed, unsure why she felt compelled to say what she did. There was something about Prime that seemed to draw everything thought out of her, which was making her babble. "I hate the way organics are treated here. I hate seeing people not having the joy and intensity of sharing that comes with making the free choice to be claimed. But you are doing the right thing, by going slow. I can't even fathom how much Mirage and the others have lost. He is the last known Towers noble in our world, the last of an entire culture and caste."

"From what the other two told me, many of our frametypes and castes did not survive the early vorns," Prime said quietly, though even at low volume, it vibrated right through her. "He is an exceptional spark to have made it as long as he has, though his reverence for Jazz does disturb me greatly."

"Our Jazz is bonded to Prowl," she offered. "He was the first non-Seeker to carry to term. He's dangerous, I'm not going to pretend he isn't because that would piss him off, but even our Prime says the war would have been lost long ago without his tactics, contacts and efforts."

Prime nodded and leaned back to pick up a copper goblet and considered her. "Tell me how you came to be with Mirage, why you remained with him."

Alicia smiled softly, filling with warmth simply thinking about it.

"It is quite simple, actually. I met Mirage and Hound while I was doing an environmental restoration study near the Autobot base at our Prime's request. It was shortly after Prime gained approval from key earth governments for his mechs to court and claim sockets. I was completely enamored with them, watching the way they loved one another, their passion. They were a true case of opposites attract, and I resonated so strongly with each of them for very different reasons.

"Hound because we are both highly empathetic scientists who love to work in the natural world, away from technology and immersed in the field as much as possible. Mirage because he came from a culture that had gone extinct, and I was born to a culture which is slowly dying. I was also completely fascinated and enchanted by him, despite his aloofness, and wanted nothing more than to know him better. We made love the first time we met, I decided to have a socket installed, they courted me and I fell madly in love with both of them. By the time a few months had past, I was begging them to claim me, and they were more than happy to. I love them both more now than ever, and would do _anything_ for their sparks or Brisa's."

Prime was suddenly very serious. "If you have the influence, the best thing you can do for him is to keep him from contacting Jazz here. He is bonded to Prowl as well, but it has only slowed his crimes. We can prove nothing, of course, but he has been tapped by other Primes. I know his methods through them. He is to be avoided at all costs if you value your spark. Those he extinguishes return to Primus a pale shadow of themselves."

Alicia nodded, feeling the power of the spark in front of her. She was as compelled to obey him as Mirage was.

"I believe Mirage will obey you, sir, if you tell him not to seek Jazz out. Obeying his Prime is right to him at the very deepest level of his core programming and identity. In our world, Jazz was killed in battle. Primus sent him back, and from what I understand, though he would never admit it openly, he came back very much changed. My grandmother has a gift of being able to see things within the sparks, souls, and connections between people. She said he was in great pain because he suddenly had no choice but to care for many around him, and that it terrified him."

Oh, now she had his absolutely undivided attention.

"When did this happen?" Prime rumbled.

Alicia felt her whole being respond to that rumble. Why did she want to simply pour out everything she knew, suspected, and had ever thought to the powerful presence in front of her? A flash of fear rose inside her. What if by saying too much, her words led to events in this universe that ended in civil war? What if instead of it being Prime and Lord High Protector, it was Prime and Jazz that drove their species to near extinction in this place?

~Don't hold back from the Lord Prime,~ Mirage's distracted presence brushed across her mind briefly. ~It is his right.~

She swallowed and answered, aware that there was simply no resisting the power of the spark in front of her, a spark she could _see_ connected to over a million others.

"Jazz was killed by Megatron in the same battle that destroyed the Allspark, shortly after the Autobots joined their scout on my planet, a little over two vorns ago," she responded, looking at his fathomless optics.

Prime nodded slightly. "What caused your fear, and what did Mirage just tell you?"

Alicia swallowed, and then forced herself to continue meeting the powerful optics that were regarding her. "I'm afraid that our presence here or things we might say could lead to actions that, no matter how well intentioned, could cause the same kind of war that nearly destroyed your people in my universe. It was well intentioned actions, the right and moral actions, that partially led to the civil war that destroyed most of your people, Lord Prime. Mirage told me to hold nothing back from you, that it is your right."

"The future is not set. Primus gave us free will and we face the consequences, good and ill," he smiled gently at her. "It is better to know the risks than not to." He relaxed slightly and sipped his energon. "Do you know how your Prime acquired Jazz's cooperation?"

She took a breath and willed herself to relax with another sip of her wine. "Prowl," she said simply. "Prowl was already your...our Prime's loyal soldier, eventually became TIC. He was captured, Jazz interrogated him and could not break him. Megatron ordered him destroyed, but Jazz contacted the Autobots and arranged his release. He turned himself over to Prowl, eventually bonded with him. In time, he gained enough trust to become SIC."

"Then it was a direct result of the war," he mused thoughtfully. "Such a situation would not happen without it on multiple points. Has it been determined what makes Jazz so unusual?"

"I only know what my grandmother and I were able to see in his spark and aura. But I do not know what made him into what I see," she said softly. "He still sometimes brags about being Unicron's chosen, though far less now."

"Does Mirage know?" He asked with a rumbling hum of thought.

"Perhaps? He has never said. There is a lot that he doesn't tell me, that he doesn't even share with Hound about his role in SpecOps. Jazz guards his secrets, and it is safer for us not to know. From what I can feel in Mirage right now, he would hold nothing back from you," she responded. _How could anyone hold back anything from this Prime?_ she silently wondered, and why did the Prime she knew and respected in her own world _feel_ so different? It wasn't as though she would ever hold back from him, but she didn't feel as though he opened her very soul when he spoke to her, leaving her no choice but to obey by the sheer power of his spark and charisma.

"That I do not doubt," Prime chuckled lightly before turning serious. "There is value to your point of view, Alicia, and to what he does, and does not, tell you. Unlike the relatively simple mechs that came before, your Mirage has processor power to spare and the training to use it creatively. I believe him when he says he will do nothing to harm the empire. I do not believe that makes him any less of a spy by his current nature. It also does not make him any less dangerous should Jazz get his claws into him."

She looked down, closing her eyes, knowing on an instinctive level that what he said was true. "It is my Espejismo's nature to do and be whatever he needs to in order to survive and protect those he cares for," she whispered. "I _like_ Jazz where we come from, and trust him to do right by Mirage. But I have no desire for either of us to meet up with Jazz here. I...I do not think Mirage would be someone I recognized if he came under this Jazz's control."

"I agree, and it is good that you feel that way," Prime rumbled his approval. "Of those you have met or heard of here, who did you know where you came from?"

"I knew Bluestreak quite well back home. I have not seen him here, but read about him on the newsfeed. I know Ironhide and Chromia whom you mentioned, and am very close with their sockets and their sockets' daughter. Your aid is someone I know very well. He was rebuilt into a medic after the senate was destroyed, and his designation is Ratchet - aside from Jazz, he may very well be a primary factor that allowed the Autobots win the war. He saved so many who otherwise would have extinguished. His socket and assistant medic is also a close friend of mine. I am acquainted with Skywarp and Skyfire whom you mentioned earlier, and I have met and spoken with Winglord Starscream, whom I saw next to your brother earlier today."

She thought for a moment, trying to figure out if there were any others. "Of course, I know and have spoken with our Prime many times," she added with a smile, followed by a momentary frown when she realized whom she unconsciously left out. "I have met and spent time with Bijaksana here," she added, well aware of Prime's admonition to her mech. "He and his bonded are the ones who are protecting Esperanza while we are away."

A nod and a hum and he considered her thoughtfully. "I wish to share with you. To feel what the difference in energy is, and see the differences you see between the mechs here and those you know from your home."

She froze for a moment, caught completely off guard. She had never shared with anyone other than Mirage and Hound, had never been asked. They knew she preferred to be exclusive to them, even if Mirage would have been honored to share her with Prime by the old traditions. But now...now the arousal that had been just under the surface the entire conversation erupted within her, and she found her hands shaking.

"I ... I will ask Mirage. He is very possessive, and would need to deactivate the nanites that prevent others from taking my energy. I've never shared with any other than the mechs who claimed me," she explained as her entire body became hot at the prospect of being taken by the gigantic, powerful mech in front of her and having the exquisite privilege of feeding his spark.

A touch to their bond and she found him more relaxed and in far less pain than he expected, to the point he was surprised.

~Since you enjoy the prospect, please do,~ Mirage smiled warmly at her across the bond. ~He is the Lord Prime. It is an honor to us both that you would feed his spark.~

~I am glad you are alright, my love. It feels like an honor to me as well. It is both a terrifying and exciting prospect, and the fear somehow makes it even more arousing,~ she added, amazed at the strength of her own desire.

She looked up at Prime's looming, powerful form and trembled with the need to be opened wide by his frame and his mind.

"He is honored, my Lord Prime, as am I. Whatever you wish to have is yours," she offered, for the first time truly understanding how Ma-le felt when she worshiped her mechs on the berth.

She felt as much as heard his powerful engine rev as he reached out for her and connected to her socket without a second thought. Even buffered from the majority his presence, having him in her mind in the way only two mechs had ever been before drew a deep, throaty groan from her. She willingly opened herself up, offered her energy, her strength, her memories and desires.

~You are far stronger than I anticipated,~ he moaned in her mind even as he picked her up to carry her into a smaller room that was a bit softer in design, less austere, but no less perfect. ~Such desires. Not even those of Praxus are so vibrant.~

~Holy Mother,~ Alicia cried, her gift of sight fully opening as it often did when she shared. ~You spark...so many colors and all of the beautiful connections...I can see them as bright as night sky at home,~ her mind shifted to show him the countless stars she would see when she slept out under the night sky in the dry mountain air as a child.

Without even realizing she was doing so, she reached out for him, wanting to touch him, to feel her tiny hands pleasuring his giant frame through the connection, to reach under his massive armor plates to stroke sensitive wires, cabling, and the thousands of filaments that attached his exoskeleton to his protoform.

~I want you,~ she moaned. ~I want anything you will let me have, to give you anything you will let me give.~

Prime's intakes hitched at the intensity hurtling at him from the small organic in his hand. His pedes trembled slightly before he managed to sit on the day-berth, then lay down flat on his back.

~You are free to please me as you wish,~ he moaned deeply.

She smiled and purred out loud, surprised and delighted to have literally taken Prime off of his feet. She crawled on his frame, sensuously and seductively laying herself across his pelvic armor and interface panel, letting his heat and vibrations sink into her tiny body as she began the attention that only lithe organic hands could give. She reached deep underneath his armor as though she were reaching under a man's clothing to stroke what lie beneath, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of polish and lubricants, finer than even Mirage now had. Touching him this way felt forbidden and wonderful and she wanted nothing more than to drive him over the edge to become the untamable, dangerous and wild power she felt and saw in his spark.

~Yesss,~ she felt him hiss in pleasure, his heat increasing sharply. With it came agreeable anticipation to her desires, that he would enjoy the journey she had in mind.

Giving a low, seductive laugh, she delved in deeper, letting out a delighted gasp when she found his spike, hot and straining against its housing. Searching for any sign that she should stop her forbidden fondling beneath his panel, and finding none, she ran her hands around its girth, her hips beginning to grind into his armor, the crotchless leather thong of her costume allowing her to push her clit into the heat as she moaned.

~You may have it when I can hold it in no longer,~ he challenged her, the pleasure of her touch feeding back to her. Oh, what pleasure it was. He shared with many organics, but always very safe, tamed, well-trained ones. Never in his long existence had he tasted the energy of a completely untamed yet willingly eager organic. It was intoxicating in its own right, easily as intoxicating as she found his power.

~Oh, so you are liking the taste of a free range organic socket?~ she saucily teased him. ~Will I ruin you for domesticated flesh?~ she added, amazed at her own audacity, but finding nothing but welcome amusement from the god-like being she was taunting. She imagined how mortified Mirage would be, and found that thought intoxicating as well. It was as if she were suddenly channeling her Abuelita in all of the best ways, yet her instincts, desires, and the response she felt from Prime's mighty spark told her to do just that.

She gave a hard squeeze to the part of his spike she could reach, finding sensor nodes to dig her nails into, knowing there was nothing she could do that would actually hurt, only stimulate the cable she could feel moving and pushing against its housing.

A deep, rumbling moan vibrated his entire frame, the pulses of pleasure down the cable encouraged her more than words could have. From the other direction, she felt an intense burst of arousal-need from Mirage. Sharp enough that he'd be nearly ready to beg if it was her or Hound in the room with him.

~Your pet is misbehaving horribly with your Lord Prime,~ she purred across her bond with Mirage, wondering if she could push her mech enough over he edge that he would beg Ironhide or Ratchet, which was a delicious prospect in itself.

She turned her full attention back to the massive frame underneath her, biting at he the edge of his interface panel like some feral creature as she continued to stroke and squeeze every inch of the Prime spike she could reach. Her head filled with delicious images of wrapping her whole body around it full-sized and lavishing it with her purely organic form of worship.

~If you don't let me make love to your spike with my entire body soon, I'm just going to have to start pleasuring myself without it,~ she growled at him.

Shock flickered up, then deep arousal at the thought.

~You will not overload that way,~ Prime warned her, but it was a warning thick with desire to feel and see her try.

She moaned at the power of his warning and his desire, pulling her hands reluctantly from underneath his interface panel. Her costume suddenly felt too constricting and hot, for all that it did not hide anything. She began pulling if off, throwing its leather, jewels and feathers to the side, letting her hair to tumble down her back.

~I love it when you threaten me, Lord Prime. Why don't you lift me up in those mighty hands and hold me in front of your optics so you can watch,~ she smirked as her hands began to squeeze and caress her own milk-laden breasts that had started to drip. She rubbed some of the nectar of her body back into her nipples and aureoles, and then brought her fingers to her mouth to lick off the rest of the sweet juice. She was ready to stop if she felt disgust from him, but somehow did not believe she would.

There was anything but disgust in the powerful presence that picked her up in hands far larger than any that had handled her before. Fingers nearly as large as she was surrounded her. Cables larger than any Mirage had snaked around her legs to spread them wide, not just giving Prime a perfect view, but sparing her attention on keeping them where she wanted them.

"Pleasure yourself," he rumbled, her entire body feeling the deep vibrations of his resonate baritone. "Show me what has your noble so entranced that he would sire a child on you."

"Oh Madre de Dios!" Alicia cried out, throwing her head back, "I could come just feeling the vibrations from your voice, Optimus." She gave a delighted laugh, forgetting titles, forgetting for the moment anything other than performing for the amazing mech who held her in front of his hungry optics.

A wicked look crossed his features, his optics spiraling open to watch her more completely as one of her hands continued to squeeze her breast while the other slid down her slightly rounded abdomen to her sex, two fingers sliding inside and swirling around. She pulled them out, and stared straight into Prime's deep blue optics as she suggestively sucked her slick juices from of her fingers.

"You are quite the spirited one," he rumbled, focusing her voice on her. Wanting to experience what he had heard rumors of much of his functioning and about his predecessors. "Touch yourself, but not your interface parts."

She paused, her fingers still in her mouth, raising one eyebrow and smirking as she removed them and returned to circling her nipples.

"Believe it or not, Lord Prime, there are sockets where I come from who make me look mild," she slid both hands down, splaying them on her abdomen just above her rough pubic hair. "At least one or two that I can think of offhand," she added, licking her lips.

"Oh?" he rumbled through her. "What do they do that makes you so mild, my wild woman of Earth?"

"Mmmm," she smiled and closed her eyes as the resonance of his voice moved through her, as though it were tingling her where she wanted him the most.

She considered his question while she ran her hands down her inner thighs before purring, "Our Peacemaker's socket regularly uses stasis cuffs and mag restrains on Ratchet, and once, very early on in their relationship, shared with Ironhide and another medic named First Aid in front of him while he was restrained on the berth. He had claimed her on their first share, which is against our Prime's rules, so she got to choose his punishment."

An optic ride lifted.

Half to her surprise, she felt outrage flicker up, only to be squashed by her awareness of the details of Ratchet and Mikaela's relationship.

"You have gone _far_ past anything I envisioned happening," Prime admitted, keeping his voice deep and the vibrations against her body intense. "Far beyond it."

She shivered at the tone he used, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip; a sliver of fear that she _had_ gone too far sank into her gut, which in its own way was just as arousing as the high she felt from being outrageous.

"Forgive me if I have gone too far, my Lord Prime," she said in a voice made husky with desire. "Something about this place brings out my most defiant side. It is a fatal flaw in my species - we are far more confident and defiant than our size and abilities should allow."

"It makes your energy intense," he rumbled. "I hold nothing against you that others have done," he promised once again. "It amazes me that such good could come of such horror the war was."

"He did get her back rather well, and they really do love one another," she added softly. "For as much suffering as there has been, there is nothing like watching our bonded pairs create new life, and being a part of that," she said reverently before starting to run her hands down her thighs before reaching underneath to cup and squeeze her own ass.

"That ... the Matrix screams that it is wrong, that more spark are lost than made," Prime shuddered in a mixture of her pleasure and distress at the what she was bringing up, forcing him to think about, forcing him to acknowledge even existed.

With a deep, vibrant growl he retracted his interface panel, his spike extending quickly at full size as he moved and set her down before the spike far larger than she was.

All thought of conversation, even with that rumbling voice that went right through her was forgotten as she finally wrapped her body around Prime's shaft. She lost herself, moaning and suckling on the ridges of sensor nodes, wrapping her legs around him and rubbing her slick sex along its side. She squeezed her breasts and pressed her nipples against his heat. After two vorns, she was still utterly enamored with how metal could feel so alive, could throb and be so hard yet giving.

~Well _that_ shut me up,~ she giggled, even as she stood on her tip toes to try to reach the tip so she could probe the sensors and opening there with her tongue. She simply could not reach, so she wrapped herself around its girth again, sliding back down to the armor plating at his base that radiated heat into her ass.

With a deep rumble of amusement he slid his hand to the base of his spike and pressed down, bringing the tip within her reach. ~You find such erotic pleasure in something you can never use.~ he commented in amusement.

~I'm turned on by the impossibility of it, even the fear~ she giggled again in her mind, utterly drunk on him as she slid her tongue into the slit at his tip with a moan of satisfaction, tasting the intoxicating alien flavor of his lubricants and transfluid.

She paused for a single moment as his words registered more deeply, ~You mean you can't resize?~ she asked, pouting a bit.

"Oh, I can," he laughed deeply. "Your thoughts were of this. Of my proper size. You will feel it inside you soon. Indulging your unusual desires produces the most delicious energy."

She hummed her approval against his giant interface, nipping, suckling and licking the wide tip with a smirk of pleasure on her face that simply would not go away, aware that like every other part of his mighty frame, his spike could crush her if he moved wrong. The risk sent a rush of heat and need through her, the delicious danger of her comparative size one of the hottest things she could imagine. In her insane fantasies, she somehow imagined him taking her at his proper size, and it made her both laugh and shake on her feet, close to collapse with the pleasure of simply touching what would soon take her and put her in her place.

Cables wrapped around her, stroking her, probing her sex and ass, teasing her nipples, her clit, her throat, her thighs. She felt him deny her the climax her body was ready for, holding her at that edge and drunkenly rumbling his own ecstasy as the strongest energy he'd known flooded his well-fed, strong spark. A spark that had lasted far longer than most other Primes and still felt young in many ways.

**"There you are,"** a deep, stern voice rumbled. **"Why am I not surprised you are feeding your spark?"** Megatron chuckled, lust coloring his voice at the sight of his brother's open interface.

**"Because I enjoy it so much, brother,"** Prime chuckled, then moaned deeply.

**"That little creature will never satisfy your valve,"** the silver giant pointed out as he stepped up to his co-ruler and groped his lower interface array, sliding one long clawed finger into Prime's slick valve.

Alicia gasped in surprise at the voice she recognized from memories both of her mechs had shared with her. Opening her eyes wide, she saw Megatron's deadly and beautiful face leering at his brother. More than that, she saw his spark with her grandmother's gift, saw that in this world he was _not_ insane. He was dangerous, yes, and clearly could tilt toward insanity, yet what she saw most clearly in him was that he _loved_ his brother, and was loved in return, despite the conflicts apparent in their connection with one another.

She licked her lips, met his red optics, and proceeded to lavish her attention on Prime's incomparable frame, moaning in delight as he trembled underneath her in response both the tiny and great lover who were now focusing their skills and desires on Cybertron's highest High Priest.

Prime resized his spike and all but grabbed the human to position her so he could impale her fully.

Cables extended from both Prime and Megatron, clicking into ports on the other, allowing the same kind of direct connection between the mechs as between mech and organic through a socket. All three shuddered as the intensity and flashes of pleasure crashed into each of them before the connection settled.

**"Now,"** Prime demanded, the full authority of his sparkright.

With a flash of arousal Megatron did as commanded, withdrawing his finger and slid his spike in, slowly, steadily, much to Prime's pleasure-laced frustration.

From her bond, Alicia felt her mech loose his struggle with not responding and a moment later the rush of pleasure as someone pinned him and drove into his body with the kind of savagery Hound never displayed but had Mirage screaming his ecstasy across the bond and out loud.

Someone was screaming in the berthchamber as well, and it took Alicia several moments to realize that the echoing cries and curses in Spanish, Lisu, and several other languages she had learned over the years were coming from her as she shameless demanded harder, faster, and more. Prime was completely in charge of her body, cables holding her fast to protect her from the bruising pace which Megatron would soon begin.

She was completely lost in the fiery pleasure of two incomparably strong and mighty sparks, feeling the drug-like euphoria of something from deep within her making those stars flare with new strength.

It was only a few more thrusts before Prime through his head back with a bellow that shook the room and beyond.

Alicia gave an unintelligible scream as copious amounts of hot fluid rushed into her, her orgasm seeming to travel like electricity through every nerve in her body and straight to the waiting, well fed sparks, which in turn triggered Megatron's frighteningly loud overload.

It had been quite some time since Alicia had actually lost consciousness during a shared overload, but this time she did. She came to moments later, slumped forward still supported by Prime's cables and filled with his spike. She listening to the pleasantly rumbling voices speaking high Cybertronian for a moment without understanding, until her brain began registering the words.

**"Where did you find this one? You should keep her. Her energy is unusually potent."**

**"The most potent I've tasted. She belongs to a noble of Swift Sky who recently arrived from the outer colonies with her. She is the only one of her kind."** Alicia noticed immediately that Optimus did not mention Esperanza.

**"Then command him to give her to you, if she pleases you that much. You have rights to any organics. Or find out the location of her planet from her mind. I will send someone to fetch you more if they are that good."** Megatron suggested.

**"She was that good because she is first generation, has not been raised to be a submissive pet, and freely chose to be with her mech,"** Prime sighed. **"Even the Praxians do not have energy like that."**

**"Faw, that is nonsense and you know it,"** Megatron rumbled and reached into her mind. He wasn't nearly as ruthless as he would have been in her world, but there was no mistaking he was military to the core, sparked to defend through violence and it colored everything about him.

Then the nanites lashed out. It didn't hurt her, or damage him, but the warning was clear enough.

_You've gone too far. Tread further at your own risk._

They all felt the signature glyph attached. Not Mirage, but Jazz.

**"What in the pit!"** Megatron roared in anger, grabbing Alicia from his brother in a single smooth motion and bringing her before his blazing crimson optics.

"Why do you have **Jazz's** consent nanites in you, flesh creature?" he demanded, squeezing her far too tight as she felt a rib snap. Mirage panicked through the bond, and she felt him being restrained by the others as he fought toward the room where Prime had taken her.

~I'm ok! Stop, don't kill anyone and don't get yourself into any trouble! Prime is here!~ Alicia screamed across their connection.

~But Megatron!~ he cried back, all his vaunted noble nature and SpecOps calmness gone from him in the need to reach her, protect her, even if it cost him his spark.

She focused every ounce of command in her on the bond. ~BE STILL.~

To her shock, and the shock of those around her when she noticed the two rulers, he obeyed.

"You ... _you_ commanded a _mech_?" Megatron was even more outraged as Prime grabbed his wrist and forced him with a look to loosen his grip enough to let her breath freely.

"Jazz created them for all the mechs he trained," Alicia trembled, terrified even as she spoke the truth. "It's not your Jazz, not the one you know."

**"She speaks the truth, brother,"** Prime kept his tone firm.

**"Not _our_ Jazz?"** Megatron glared at his brother, his frame shaking in rage. **"What other Jazz is there? She and the mech who allows her to _command_ him should be executed at once. They are a danger to you, brother,"** he spat.

**"They are a danger to no one unless you _make_ them a danger,"** Prime rumbled with his full authority and the power of Primus. **"They are from the dimension that fell to war."**

Megatron glared at his brother, looking for a moment as though he would defy him, but then he bowed his head. **"I hear and obey, my Lord Prime,"** he said with close to a sneer, tossing Alicia to the berth from where he stood and stalking toward the exit.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned again. **"They will be watched. I do not care what dimension he is from. _Any_ mech trained by Jazz is a danger our empire,"** he said with a quiet growl before stalking out of the room.

Prime vented a deep sigh and turned to pick Alicia up, scanning her for damage. "Your nanites should heal the rib and the bruising within a few joor," his voice gentled. "I have asked your mech to be brought here. He is very impressive, both as a warrior and in his loyalty to you."

Alicia curled into fetal position on Prime's hand, shaking, fighting back sobs. "I thought he was going to do something that would get himself killed," she whispered. "Then Esperanza would have been completely alone here. No one to teach her that she is a person, that she is free to make her own choices, to become what she wants to be. I'm a scientist back home, Prime, making a difference on my world, a citizen of the Cybertronian nation. I spent a term as our Prime's representative at the United Nations. Without us here she is property, a prize pet to be seen and never heard."

"He was trying very hard to do what would have gotten him killed," Prime told her, his voice gentle. "It is fortunate he obeyed you, no matter how disturbing most will find it. Though she would have still had you. As my brother said, no one would question my claim."

She turned so she could look at the optics that were regarding her, deep, yet far more gentle than she had seen thus far. She nodded at him with gratitude, understanding exactly what he was saying.

"To be honest," she said quietly, "when I was screaming at Mirage to stop, I had no expectation that I would be alive for more than a few more seconds at most. Where I come from, I only know of one organic who has survived in your brother's hands, and he is an extraordinary case and is our Prime's socket. If...if anything happens to Mirage and me that cannot be prevented, will you keep our daughter safe?"

Before Prime could answer, the door opened, Ironhide stepping in first with a heavy scowl in place and several deep claw marks and fresh dents in his armor. Behind him Mirage was in stasis cuffs, his chassis largely limp but his optics blazing. He was seriously banged up, though she'd seen enough in two vorns to recognize it was subduing damage rather than from battle. He was being carried upright, by the shoulders, in the grip of a very familiar scowling golden mech. Behind him and then immediately between him and Prime were a silver and a blue one of matching skater design with heavy blades built into their arms.

~You ok, love?~ she asked quietly, looking into Mirage's optics, willing him to be calm, to _see_ that she was bruised but otherwise fine.

"Yes," Prime answered her question before told her before turning his attention to the faintly squirming noble and an assessment of the damage he'd done in his panic.

~Other than angering mechs I shouldn't have, yes,~ he answered, calming as his optic scans told him what the bond had.

"You may remove the restraints and leave," Prime commanded.

Sunstreaker obeyed, though not without some choice jostling of Mirage, then all three of the deadly looking bladewarriors bowed and left without question, showing a great deal more deference to this Prime than her dimension's versions had ever shown. Ironhide remained, glowering and giving no indication that he planned on going anywhere.

~So, how are Ma-le's teenage gods doing in this dimension?~ Alicia asked, lightly, trying to relax them both.

~More professional,~ Mirage answered a little sourly, his optics fixed on her even as he remained on both knees with his chassis and systems stilled from battle readiness.

When Prime stepped forward to give Alicia back, Ironhide was between them in a flash. **"You will not come within striking range, Lord Prime,"** he insisted with the authority of the one charged with keeping the ruler safe.

**"I am quite sure I already am,"** Prime quirked the corner of his mouth up. **"He is good enough to be Jazz's second in command, even if it is not the Jazz we know. I am also sure he killed no one because he was holding back those blows."**

**"The Lord Prime is correct,"** Mirage spoke evenly. **"If I had wished harm, I would have inflicted it."**

Ironhide gave the small, lithe mech a scathing, 'I so want to blast you to oblivion' look but still held his hands out for Alicia. **"I will take the organic to him."**

Prime vented a small sigh and handed Alicia to his guardian who took the half dozen paces between the two mechs and lowered her gently to the ground in front of Mirage. The large black guardian hadn't even moved his hands away before Mirage snatched her up, connecting to her socket to get every detail of her status even as he cradled her close to his chest.

**"Ironhide, can you really fault him for panicking when he believed his socket was going to be killed?"** Prime turned to his old friend, mentor and guardian. **"I know you would if you believed one of yours was in such danger."**

::Look at him, my friend,:: Prime added silently, watching as Mirage used fingers as much as scans and socket connection to assure himself that his organic was indeed healthy, whole and unharmed. ::That is not a mech who intended violence without cause. Their bond is incredibly deep.::

**"I wouldn't have panicked,"** the old mech grumbled. **"I would have blasted the mech to little pieces."**

Alicia couldn't help herself. She tried to hold in her laugh at Ironhide's grumbled Cybertronian, but it was _so_ Ironhide and she buried her face into Mirage's chest trying to stifle her giggle. She knew she was a bit on the hysterical side after the extreme ups and downs of the last half joor.

~It is so nice to know that some things are constants across the dimensions, love. Whatever else has happened, seeing friends as they would have been without the war is a wonderful thing,~ she murmured.

~Yes,~ he smiled slightly and nuzzled her. ~Some have changed greatly, some hardly at all.~

Mirage finally looked up. **"My humble apologies for the damage to your warriors, Lord Prime."**

Prime nodded at Mirage, regarding the young noble's obvious affection for his socket with gentle and knowing optics.

**"I will not hold against you your desire to protect your family,"** Prime rumbled, deliberately using a word that would be shocking to most Cybertronians but made both outsiders before him smile and relax a bit more. **"I am pleased you chose to listen to reason, however. As uncalled for as my brother's behavior was, I would not have allowed her to come to harm, and you could have caused her great grief by putting my warriors and the Lord High Protector in a position that called for your death. It is not necessary for those I have placed under my protection to take matters into their own hands."**

Mirage lowered his head. **"Thank you, Lord Prime. It has been a long time since such security has existed for us. I regret my protocols have not yet updated to all the truths of this Cybertron."**

Prime again nodded, **"You and** Alicia ** may remain here until you feel ready to return to the Swift Sky box. I am certain Ironhide will guard the door whether I wish him to or not, so he may escort you back when you are ready. Please take your time. I have already informed Lord Swift Sky that all went well in our conversation and that you are being returned under my personal orders to maintain the identity you created when you arrived. He is also aware that both of you are under my protection for as long as you choose to stay."**

**"Thank you, Lord Prime,"** Mirage bowed further.

Prime turned as if to go, then looked back at them. **"Sharing with your Fighting Bird was a highly pleasurable and educational experience that I would repeat at some point when we would not be interrupted."** He paused for a moment, the corner of his mouth twisted upward. **"If she is willing, of course,"** he added before leaving the room.

Ironhide looked at them both for a moment, grunted, and then left by the same door.

"I think I'm willing any time Megatron won't show up," Alicia pressed against her mech, finding the contact soothing to them both.

~I will always be willing,~ Mirage murmured directly to her mind and slowly stood to take in a room he'd never expected to see.

~So, you are possessive of me unless it involves sharing me with Prime or watching me with someone you are highly attracted to?~ she asked in a teasing tone as he gingerly sat on the dayberth that had so recently been the sight of a very intense sharing and coupling. She gently stroked some of his damage, finding, to her relief, that it was quite superficial.

~That is about right,~ he smiled faintly at the teasing, utterly unashamed of it. ~What of importance happened? I was paying attention, but not to every word.~

~You mean other than becoming a completely wild animal and shocking the hell out of Prime? Well, something about him made just about everything come pouring out of my mouth. He just had to use that voice and I couldn't old anything back if I wanted to. He quickly caught on to the fact that I viewed Esperanza as your child, asked a lot of questions about our relationship. He was fascinated, not disturbed. He asked many questions about Jazz, and is very adamant that you not make any contact with Jazz here, whom I am under the impression Prime feels would be very dangerous to you no matter what your relationship is back home. Take the memories, love, it would be quicker than me trying to explain them all.~

~As you wish,~ he dipped into her mind and quickly downloaded the time since they had parted. A deep groan and shudder of arousal escaped when he reached the section where she had become intimate with the Lord Prime. It triggered nearly every one of his desires, to have his socket enjoyed so much by a living god.

Her face heated, reliving some of the memories herself, embarrassed and highly aroused all at once, pulling herself to Mirage's elegant face to nip and suckle on his lower lip. ~I have no idea what came over me, love. Of all the times to turn dominant. I can't believe I said that thing about free range organics, and told him about Mikaela and Ratchet. But I also think he did something to my inhibitions, what few I have left.~

~He is the Lord Prime,~ Mirage rumbled, stroking her hair and back. ~A living _god_. He has that affect on almost everyone.~

Despite the stroking, something that often lead to sharing, she could feel that he was completely inhibited by where they were. She mentally willed her own desires to calm and to enjoy the stroking in a more traditional pet-like fashion.

~So what happened to you, love? At one point I was quite sure I felt you being taken by one of the mechs who was supposed to be interrogating you.~

A low chuckle came from that. ~Why don't I show you?~ he suggested and opened up his memories of the time...

...Mirage watched the double doors close between himself and his socket who had been taken by Prime into the private sitting room of the imperial suite for what would be an interrogation. Far more gentle interrogation than he was likely to experience at the hands of Prime's personal body guard, but interrogation nonetheless. Fortunately, from her perspective, it would only seem like a conversation in which she felt compelled to exceptionally open by the sheer power of Prime's charisma and spark.

A flicker of surprise came from Alicia at his opinion of what she'd face before she plunged fully into his memories. He'd never completely lost track of her, though he'd only kept basic attention to her as the two large mechs before him demanded his near-complete attention.

Ironhide shoved Mirage down in a chair while Peacemaker locked the door to an office-like room.

**"Now, what's this slag about Jazz not being the Unmaker incarnate?"** Ironhide growled at him.

**"He is the Unmaker incarnate,"** Mirage held back a smirk. **"Mine's just on Prime's side."**

**"Don't you dare put on noble airs with me, mechling,"** Ironhide pulled back his fist, ready to strike.

**"Ironhide,"** Peacemaker calmly said in a voice that was very different from Ratchet's, yet had similar inflections. **"How about we find out if he is cooperative before you start beating the slag out of him."**

Ironhide glared at the senator, grunted, and put his arm back down to his side.

**"Why don't you begin by telling us just why it is that a noble from the house of Swift Sky would be willing to serve under Jazz, and how in the pit your Jazz came to be SIC to your Prime,"** Peacemaker said conversationally, pulling a chair over to sit facing Mirage.

**"I serve under him because Prime ordered it,"** Mirage began simply. **"After the Towers were destroyed by the Decepticons, I made my way to Iacon and Autobot headquarters. I offered to serve Prime however I could in the war. He handed me to his Head of Special Operations to train and reprogram as needed. Jazz was the fifth in command at the time and already long bonded to Prowl, who was Prime's Chief Tactician and fourth in command. Prowl and Jazz moved up the ranks as battle took those above them.**

**"Jazz's ability to improvise and acquire supplies became invaluable as we came ever closer to losing the war. Exactly why he was promoted, particularly over Prowl to be SIC, has never been information I've been privy to. It was Prime's choice with each promotion, but I rarely heard any grumbling about it after I was turned loose to the base's general population."**

Ironhide moved to stand just behind Mirage, glowering and looking intimidating, not that it fazed the noble spy. **"Our Prime would _never_ allow someone that dangerous and manipulative into the upper ranks,"** he commented in a deadly tone. **"Why would yours? Has your Prime been compromised? Your opinion, not just what you _know_."**

Mirage looked up into sharp, outraged blue optics calmly. **"My Prime had been a warrior since the first Decepticon strike when he faced Megatron and attempted to stop the war before it began. He has not been a priest since; he has served as the High Protector of Cybertron with all the code changes that caused. So yes, he is compromised, severely.**

**"A vorn after the war ended and he is still the warrior, not the priest. I doubt he will ever be a priest again. All that makes him Prime and not High Protector is that he still carries the Matrix of Leadership. I expect that once a Prime-worthy mech matures, Optimus will be our Lord High Protector in title and rule with a new Lord Prime. When that will be is anyone's guess."**

He glanced between the two mechs. **"This should all be information you know from Getaway and Blaze Master. They might not be that well educated or high ranked, but this is common knowledge among the Autobots. It is not something we hide. Most are proud to serve under a warrior-Prime."** He paused thoughtfully, a trace of sadness drifting across his features. **"Most still functioning by the time I joined had never known anything else. All any of us knew was that we followed our Prime and he lead us from the front, inspired us to keep going by his actions as much as his words."**

**"Yet according to Blaze Master and Getaway, the nobility originally betrayed their Prime and followed Megatron,"** Peacemaker commented, clearly expecting a response.

**"That is true,"** Mirage inclined his head in elegant acknowledgment with no pride to it. **"Most Houses, including my own, provided funds, contacts and influence to the Decepticon cause."** He leaned forward slightly and steepled his fingers in front of his face and met the senator's rich blue gaze. **"Did they also tell you the proclamation, bypassing the senate, that set the war in motion?"**

**"They told us that many of those who initially supported Megatron ended up dead by his own hand or orders,"** the senator who had become Ratchet in Mirage's own world said quietly. **"And even when Prime makes an imperial proclamation, there are ways to challenge it that do not involve going to war."**

**"Both are also true,"** Mirage agreed evenly. **"The politics of such things change rather dramatically when it is the Lord High Protector leading the revolt. He had the population with him. I won't pretend to know what happened behind closed doors, likely from before I'd even been sparked. I do know the net result, and it is not something I can explain other than to offer a data download."**

**"I want to see that,"** Peacemaker leaned in closer, looking Mirage in the optics. **"Because, from what you have said, its seems you assume that the same events did not take place in this reality. You couldn't be more wrong. Our Prime issued the very same proclamations, as is his _duty_ when he is certain that the majority will of the populace is contrary to the will of Primus. The nobles, the senate, and Megatron challenged the proclamation legally, as Prime expected them to, and a compromise was found allowing a phase out the generators which would likely have never happened otherwise.**

**"What we can't figure out is what went wrong in your reality, why your Cybertron went insane rather than pursuing legal change, why the nobility in your world supported an all out rebellion against Prime leading to their own destruction at the hands of a mech gone mad. We need to understand why in our world, Megatron is merely dangerous, but has always pursued his opposition legally, and why in yours he went insane and much of the population with him, and how we can prevent that from happening here."**

Mirage processed that, rapidly correlating and processing knowledge gleaned from a thousands sources, half of which he still had no designations for. He pulled up local history files on the proclamation, SpecOps code pinged salient points that caused him to pull older history logs.

**"What are you..."**

**"Hush,"** Peacemaker silenced Ironhide with a glare the noble was only distantly aware of.

Connections were made rapidly, linking information that was public, private and a few bits gleaned that he knew he had no business knowing. A shudder passed deep inside him, and against his desire to protect his commander, he extended a cable to the senator.

**"Why the nobility sided with Megatron..."** Mirage's voice was a little shaky, but he managed. **"I may not have had the rank to know exactly what happened, or why, but we felt betrayed by Prime. When the Lord High Protector himself claimed the same thing, that Prime was trying to destroy us ... it made more sense than what Prime was doing. No one with power could remain neutral. You had to choose one side to support. My elders chose the wrong one."**

Ironhide was suddenly in front of Mirage, his hand on the extended cable, blocking Peacemaker from plugging it in to his dataport.

**"You would risk direct data uplink with a SpecOps mech trained by _Jazz_,"** Ironhide fiercely challenged. **"Are you glitched?"**

Peacemaker stood, his thin armor and frame a decided contrast from the sturdy, highly armored field medic's frame Ratchet wore so comfortably. His head only reached Ironhide's chest, but he reached up and gripped his shoulders with an intimacy that surprised Mirage.

**"To keep our world from being utterly destroyed, yes I would, you slagger. And you would to. But you are more important to Prime's safety than I am. You have managed to stop each and every attempt on his life. Back off and let me do my job."**

**"You will pay dearly if a single line of his code is fragged up,"** Ironhide growled at Mirage, letting go of the cable, stepping back, and allowing Peacemaker to plug in.

The rush of intimacy felt distinctly odd to them both; Mirage could feel that. He was used to others ... well, one other ... in his systems when it was not an interface, but even that was once his lover. To have a complete stranger in the link when Mirage wasn't completely in charge of it, wasn't the one doing the interrogation, was very unsettling.

Still, it was only a moment before they both settled in and found the professional connection they were attempting to establish.

Mirage showed him everything he knew. The destruction of the senate, of every city on Cybertron from the memories of others when he hadn't been there. The terrified mech, only a couple metacycles past a mechling, as his home shattered around him under the roar of Seeker engines. How he'd never found his intended or creators, though he saw many familiar faces among the deactivated.

The journey to Iacon, kneeling before the Prime for the first time in his short functioning and begging to be giving a chance to do something, anything. To be useful. The first time he saw Jazz and the reflexive fear even as he obeyed and went with the silver mech. The vorns of pain, careful brutality, reprogramming and rebuilding that had turned Bijaksana of the House of Swift Sky into the Autobot Mirage in the course of five vorns.

Moments, feelings, snippets from a long life of being a target of the faction he served faithfully as much as he was a target of the enemy. How dependency on Jazz, Prowl and Prime for protection had slowly become intense respect and loyalty as he rose in rank and skill. How Jazz had shifted from his CO to something far more important in defending him, sometimes at personal cost to the silver mech.

He showed the Jazz he knew, he'd fought beside, served and protected over the too-long war. A mech at war with himself, yet one who had always done the right thing in the end. Not always the right way, not always for the right reason, but one who always did what he had to.

Then he shifted to the data, to the changes between his history and theirs. From big, obvious things like the reaction to Prime's proclamation to more subtle things. Natural disasters that hadn't occurred. The lack of Prowl's ties to Prime when Jazz met him. Other snippets that Mirage knew were important moments in his Jazz's life, but were not here.

~You believe that Jazz is somehow both responsible for starting the madness, and ultimately responsible for ending it,~ Ratchet said quietly as his own powerful processors sifted through the immense amount of data, including a great deal the noble didn't have access to, and analysis Mirage provided.

~I believe he is a key, yes,~ Mirage murmured, uneasy with the statement and its implications.

~And the importance of Prowl's role in all of this?~ Peacemaker continued, trying to grasp something that was just at the edge of his processors, something important that he could not figure out.

~Prowl ... a _bonded_ ... cools his rage, draws him towards the light, balances his desires, gives him a moral compass,~ Mirage recounted all that Jazz had said of his bonded over the vorns. ~The stronger Prowl is, the stronger his ties to the light, the better able he is able to keep Jazz's rage and violence in check.~

Peacemaker tapped his fingers together thoughtfully. ~The Matrix of Leadership told Prime that a bonded Jazz is one you can work with, though not necessarily trust. He has never dared test that theory. Here, his crimes have only slowed since he last bonded. How many known times has your Jazz bonded? Here is has occurred three times that we are aware of.~

~Five. Baritone, Lark, Stardust, Anchor and Prowl. He loved Prima as well, but bonding was not known before she passed on,~ Mirage answered, wondering how much fewer bonded would do to Jazz. Was it enough longer between the stabilizing influences to have caused much more damage? ~You do understand that Jazz must kill to survive.~

Peacemaker paused for a moment, accessing records he was privy to as Prime's aid and representative to the Senate.

~Has to? Or chooses to because he prefers to be in control and not dependent on organics? Here, Lark disappeared without a trace, and Anchor was found murdered, by the way. It makes no sense. In a reality where Jazz is more stabilized, obviously has more light in him, everything went to slag. Here, where he is far more volatile, we are over a million strong.~

~I believe him when he says he gains nothing but pleasure from organics. I know our CMO studied him in depth and agreed, much to his frustration,~ Mirage shuddered, protocols long dormant beginning to stir and ping warnings. He dropped his gaze and shivered, half in distress, half from the pleasure his socket was experiencing. ~It makes sense, if you believe a few legends and persistent rumors that no one who might know denies.~

Peacemaker noted with interest the activation of new protocols in Mirage's system, and wisely backed away from the topic. He had expected nothing less if they dwelt too long on the current subject.

~I want to ask you something personal, privately. Prime told me a quarter joor ago that you for all intents and purposes sired an organic child with your socket. How does one go from being a noble that views them completely as property to doing what the vast majority of our kind would find offensive at the very least? I ask not to pry, but because there are still so few here who view their organics as anything other than a needed tool. I want to understand what would lead to such a change.~

~Hound,~ Mirage answered with a sad but very fond smile. ~Hound happened to me,~ he offered up what the scout was, his love of all things organic, how he'd managed to work his way into the despondent noble's spark, how he'd taught Mirage how to love, about passion and joy and everything that was not part of noble programming for a second creation. ~The attitude you mention is still common among Autobots,~ he added quietly, relieved when the protocols settled into standby mode again, even if it did make him that much more aware of the intensity of his socket's pleasure and the way it was affecting him. ~That, and she asked. She wanted a child badly, but is far too attached to us to accept a human male, even just to sire her child. She wanted _our_ child. Hound was to sire the next one, in a vorn or so.~

Mirage could clearly see the mixture of hope and wistfulness in Peacemaker's reaction to what he said. ~To prevent madness here, we may _never_ be able to give them and have what is an acceptable norm for you. Even in Praxus and Altehix. That is the one manner in which I envy your reality.~

~While I envy yours, for still _existing_,~ Mirage sighed. ~For all I've done, as important as she is, I want what you have more.~

~What we have,~ Peacemaker shook his head. ~We have enslaved the very beings that give _life_ to our sparks, cheer as they are ripped apart on the arena floor, hunt them down like turbofoxes for entertainment. It is as though we are so sickened by our dependence on them that we must somehow act out our violence by taking every scrap of autonomy they should have as sentient beings. And Prime believes he will answer to Primus for it.~

~We all will,~ Mirage said with the quiet certainty of one who expected to pay dearly for his actions and could not find it in himself to regret his choices. ~For all the things the war did to you, what you did to yourself in my reality, you didn't changed much,~ he smiled sadly at the senator. ~Perhaps most will not admit to what you think, but I will.~ He suddenly lashed out across their link, not to hurt, but to draw the other in close, to _feel_ what he did for a brief moment, and pulled up all the rage, the humiliation, the outrage and how demeaning it was to be dependent on such a small, weak, short lived creature.

Mirage let the senator go and settled his processors, shoving all those thoughts and emotions that had no place in his functioning back where they lived; the corner where they couldn't interfere with his duties or his very real affection for Alicia. ~Do you understand? I do not ask you to agree, only to accept that it is real, and it hurts.~

~Oh, I know it is real, youngster. I've felt it myself. Maybe that is why I go so far in the other direction. It isn't the feelings that are wrong. They aren't to be agreed with or disagreed with. They just are. It is the slag we choose to do with them that is the problem. That and whether we allow ourselves to grow new feelings on top of what lies underneath.~

Peacemaker placed his hands on Mirage's shoulders, startling the noble and unsettling Ironhide.

~I don't ever want what happened to you to happen to us, but I have to admire people, who even having those feelings, fought to protect them rather than quietly biding their time and waiting for a change of spark that will likely never come. For every step Prime takes us forward, we take two back. It's not just the Arena and the hunt. We've seen a steady increase in our mech to socket violence and murders. Megatron has killed several of his own in fits of rage. The most that is given to anyone is a fine.~

Mirage didn't hide how much that disturbed him. ~I guess there was one advantage of having sockets rare and expensive,~ he murmured quietly. ~They were too valuable to treat with such disregard.~

Peacemaker gave an all too Ratchet-like growl. ~Don't let this place make you forget it, youngster, especially in regards to one who freely chose you. That is an extremely rare thing. Even the ones who have freely chosen me did not truly _believe_ they had a choice.~

~They don't choose me either,~ Mirage shrugged. ~Hound courts them. Some eventually like me, but all sockets are his first. I'm just part of the package.~ He suddenly cocked his head. ~A gross increase, or a proportional increase in violence?~

~Not true!~ Alicia suddenly interrupted the recollection. ~It was every bit as much you as Hound, from the first moment I met the two of you. I chose you the first time I saw you and Hound making love, chose you again when I woke up from surgery to your voice in my head, and when you were captured, I pledged my life to you before La Virgin.~

She felt him accept that she told the truth in the same moment that his core programming, something so deep and proven that he rejected a statement he accepted as truth as impossible and brought the recall back to the focus.

~Our mech population has remained relatively stable since the switch from generators,~ Ratchet explained. ~The increase has come with the growing availability of organics, and a greater percentage of them are being injured or killed than ever before. 1:10 is beaten or badly injured at some point. 1:25 to death. Violence went from being confined to a relatively tiny segment on the fringes of the population to being common in every sector of society. It is vogue in the middle and upper classes to own a half dozen or more. That is why Prime wants to ban the import. If we have to carefully ration and steward those we have here, he hopes it would curb the violence. The fact is that organics outnumber mechs on this world 2:1. Not a real danger considering our strength compared to theirs, but somewhere deep in the psyche of every mech is a fear of them. They vastly outnumber us in the universe. It could be the beginnings of the insanity.~

Mirage began to form a thought only to groan in need, his chassis stretching upwards at a surprise burst of pleasure across the socket bond.

Amusement flickered through Peacemaker's processors. ~Our Prime is rather skilled when it comes to bringing pleasure to organics. Would you like some help there, youngster, or are you going to just bring yourself to overload?~

A small growl crossed the link before Mirage gasped and arched in need, desperate to feel hands under his plating. ~Help,~ he shuddered and leaned forward to grab Peacekeeper's head, intent on a kiss.

**"What the frag is going on?"** roared Ironhide even as Peacemaker grabbed the elegant noble and pushed him to the floor, claiming his mouth with a punishing kiss, showing that the senator didn't need to be trained as a medic to know exactly where and how to touch.

::Either join in or frag off, Ironhide,:: Peacemaker short-range commed, making sure Mirage would hear. ::Kid's claimed socket is currently on Prime's spike. Can you blame him?::

Ironhide snorted, looked like he was going to leave, but then turned around and slid open his interface panel.

**"I get him when you're done, Peacefragger,"** the black mech rumbled.

::Yesss,:: Mirage hissed, pressing into the touch of the one who had him. With absolute abandon Mirage thrust his hips up as he slid his interface panel open and tried to give as good as he was getting.

Peacemaker gave a wicked grin and slammed his spike into the noble spy's valve, lighting up every sensor almost to the point of pain before starting a brutal pace that matched the wild abandon Mirage was experiencing in his socket.

With a piercing cry Mirage lost track of nearly everything but the exquisite pleasure of being used by the powerful mech above him. The ecstasy of his frame echoed from the bond. This wasn't a mech he loved, or was programmed to want to serve, but it was one he trusted and knew exactly what he needed.

Peacemaker laughed at Mirage's keening, and leaned down to roughly bite the cables and wires on his neck, thrusting in as hard as his frame would allow, the charge building unbelievably fast and high as electricity began to arc across both frames. With a final pummeling thrust, the senator roared and overloaded, dragging Mirage along with him, not that the noble minded.

Ironhide rumbled and didn't allow either to cool enough for their vents or fans to step down even a single notch. Peacemaker was pushed away, causing the senator to laugh, while Mirage was dragged to his knees and a large black spike pressed against his mouth.

With a smirk, the elegant noble swallowed the thickly armored warrior's spike whole, right into his intake, which squeezed it with practiced skill. But just as Ironhide began groaning and roughly bucking his hips, terror erupted from Alicia, and he saw and felt through his socket that she was being crushed in Megatron's hand, unable to breath.

Claws dug in hard to the hips he'd been caressing, helping him serge to his pedes with his EM field radiating his absolute panic and determination.

**"Slag it, what are you doing?"** Ironhide roared in surprise, sensing the immediate change from desire to aggression, rising to roughly grab the noble to pin him down.

**"Megatron has his socket! Stop him from doing something that will get them both killed!"** Peacemaker yelled upon getting the comm from Prime. He immediately sent for the bladewarriors, who were part of Prime's personal guard, with orders to suppress, not destroy.

**"Little Fighting Bird!"** Mirage snarled as he fought back, squirming and twisting his way free from the warrior who wasn't prepared for the training behind the small, pretty frame. He was at the door before Ironhide made it to his pedes and to both local's shock, the locked door was open for him before Ironhide made the five strides to catch the noble again.

Across the socket-bond, Alicia was yelling. ~I'm ok! Stop, don't kill anyone and don't get yourself into any trouble! Prime is here!~

**"Stay back from him, he's liable to kill you,"** Ironhide roared at Peacemaker when the senator lunged to grab at Mirage's pedes. Ironhide punched Mirage several times in the face before wrapping his massive arms around the smaller mech to pull him to the floor.

~But Megatron!~ he cried back, all his vaunted noble nature and SpecOps calmness gone from him in the need to reach her, protect her, even if it cost him his spark.

Everything went still for a nanoklik, Ironhide tense with the capture, Mirage seeming to relax in compliance.

::_Frag_.:: Ironhide roared over a short-range comm. ::Motor control down.::

A nanoklik later Mirage was loose again and bolted for the door, only to run, almost literally, into solid silver pedes.

Just as fast, he was in the arms of a golden bladewarrior he had not thought would have even been sparked in this reality, a blade nearly as long as he was at his throat. Sideswipe wasted no time in pointing both of his blades at his spark chamber, while Killblade was doing the same from behind.

**"YIELD!"** Sunstreaker growled.

"BE STILL!," a femme's voice, not the right resonance for a Cybertronian, came across their bond and every comm in the vicinity.

Mirage shuddered, protocols he was usually grateful for taking charge to make him still. Internally he was still frantic. Externally, he submitted. Survive first. All else comes later. You can't do anything extinguished.

No one had any doubt it was the organic's demand that had actually stilled him...

...Alicia was sprawled out on Mirage's chestplates, coming out of the daze of seeing his memories through his own optics and processors.

~I need you _not_ to risk extinguishing, Mirage. No matter what is happening to me. I don't want Esperanza to be left here alone. I didn't think I was going to survive, and you couldn't have gotten there in time had he decided to crush me, and I was terrified she would be left without either one of us.~

She could feel his reluctance, the resistance to the idea, but he gave a small vent of consent and began to work on a code patch to impede his reactions if he had less than a 75% chance of reaching her in time and there was a greater than 50% chance of it extinguishing his spark.

~Thank you,~ she whispered, clinging to him. ~I...it means so much to me that you would risk yourself for me, but you have Hound and Brisa to think about as well. I'm one among countless others who could be your socket. I'm _not_ as important as them, and to me, I'm not as important as Esperanza.~

~Countless others who do not _desire_ me,~ he murmured, stroking her gently.

She felt her tears freely flow. ~I think that might be the closest thing you've ever said to 'I love you,' you know. As much as I thought I understood, I really didn't know just how humiliating and enraging it is for you to have to rely on me. I... getting to feed your spark is an act of love, something that gives me more joy and more purpose than I ever thought possible. You _give_ me so much. I'm sorry ... I'm sad that what is so wonderful for me costs you so much.~

~It ... doesn't sting much with you,~ he caressed her, showing her what he had always carefully shielded her from when they shared and he _needed_ it. Then that experience with a normal socket that Hound found for them, one who tolerated him. Then he showed her what he felt when they shared but he didn't _need_ the charge.

Despite the shame of the first, the bitter loathing of the second, the sweetness, the lack of any negative connotations, of the last made her breath catch in her throat. Being her lover, sharing out of want rather than need, was nothing but joy.

~Oh...oh my **Mirage**,~ her body warmed at the sweetness of what he had shown. ~I understand it, in a small way. I am enraged at having to be dependent here, and I'm _not_ having to be dependent on those who are smaller and weaker. I wonder ... in a way ... it is a relief to you to have me so dependent, to have to fully rely on you for my very life. It is selfish, in a way, how I insist on being so autonomous when you at times are so dependent on me. I'm glad you showed me, even if it is hard.~

~Sometimes,~ he admitted, even between their minds his voice was small. ~But if you were not so independent, so strong, you wouldn't be you. I have not tried to encourage the idea that our child is a pet.~

~Our child,~ she murmured the words like she could taste them. ~I don't know if you call her that just to please me, or because it is how you truly feel. I don't really want to know. What I know is that either way, it means the world to me,~ she inhaled his fine scent of his polish and lubricants, ~and that I want to make so many more of them with you ... with Hound, Primus willing.~

~Give it time, my **Little Fighting Bird,"** he sang her name in Cybertronian, something niggling the back of her mind until she realized that she was the first socket he'd ever given a true Cybertronian name to. ~But ... before it happens ... how do you feel about the local Hound in my berth?~

At that question she let out an amused snort. ~How do I feel? As soon as Prime told me he was here, and unattached, I felt that it was completely inevitable, and that I can't wait to join in. To be honest, after everything that has happened today, I'd be happy to with **Storm Front** if it didn't harm **Bijaksana**. My...well...my only fear is a paranoid one - that all of this will be simply too good for you, and you will leave what we have at home behind. But I also feel like I've got to get used to the idea that we might be here...for a very long time. I have to know that we are trying to find a way back, at least for me and Esperanza, but I dread the day I could be in a position of being asked to choose between you and those who wait for us at home.~

Mirage smiled and caressed her. ~If I wasn't bonded, I don't think you could make me go back. Hound, though, _my_ Hound ... This isn't as painful as a break, but my spark will hurt as long as we are this far apart. The bond is strained to its very limit.~

~It's a very human thing for me to see you enjoying others and think you have forgotten about him. I know that's not possible with your bond, but nothing feels certain right now,~ she looked down at her body, forming bruises from neck to toes from the strength of the Lord High Protector's hand that had come so close to crushing her.

~Maybe we'll find a way for them to come here, so you can have both. You've lost so much... to see you get it back...~ her words trailed off and she found herself clinging to his frame, shaking in a delayed response to just how exhilarating and horribly frightening the previous joor had been.

~It would torture him,~ Mirage said with the finality of a choice already made. ~I could not do that to him. Your nanites should see to the bruises in a few joor. We should remain here until then. There would be too many questions if you looked anything other than sharing-dazed or normal.~

She shivered again, and then yawned, a biproduct of the nanites working overtime to heal the myriad of capillaries that were bleeding below her skin and the cracks in her bones.

~I think that is a very good idea. I'm not up for much other than a nap. Of course, I am worried about Hide out there...~

~He won't attack us,~ Mirage said soothingly. ~They all know I can't take you back until you look normal.~

~Oh, I'm not worried about him attacking. I'm worried that you got him all worked up and didn't have the courtesy to finish him off,~ Alicia said sweetly.

He chuckled softly. ~I wouldn't be surprised if he came in to finish that once you're sound asleep.~


	7. Of Home and Pleasure

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Optimus Prime/Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Holoforms, mentions mpreg  
**Summary**: Mirage has a covert meeting with Blaze Master and Getaway, then is summoned by Prime once more.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
~text~ bond/hardline connection  
::text:: comm chatter  
"text" organic languages

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 7: Of Home and Pleasure

* * *

~Ready to meet a couple Zerstörerz that have seen a few hundred vorns of local de-socialization?~ Mirage murmured as Killblade arrived two orn later with orders to take Strong Wind and his socket to meet with Prime as a cover for their actual agenda.

~Absolutely, especially since it means getting a break from the arena,~ the now unbruised Alicia commented from her spot on Mirage's shoulder. ~Will we _actually_ get to see Prime again?~ she asked a bit breathlessly, making a quick check on what was supposed to pass for clothing.

Once Alicia had healed from the physical trauma of Megatron, she and Mirage had bathed and a servant had come to take care of what remained of Mirage's damage. Another had arrived to give her some pampering and 'accessorize' her in another deliriously sexy costume that was mostly made up of swirls of flexible alloys adorning her body, accentuating her breasts and sex. It was a gift, it turned out, from Prime.

He held in a laugh and fell in behind the warrior. ~I'm sure he'll be happy to entertain you any time you wish. I'll pass on a low-priority ping to him if you wish. He is the only other set of hands here I trust you in.~

Alicia blushed, then shivered. ~Mmmmmm ... Prime's hands,~ she purred. ~If he has time before we leave, you won't hear me objecting. I _do_ want to meet the mechs from our universe, but I'm not going to ignore another opportunity if it presents itself. I'm afraid I have a bit of a crush. Are you _sure_ it doesn't bother you?~

She could _feel_ the shock ripple through him at the question. ~Alicia, it is one of the greatest honors possible to strengthen the Prime's spark. I am very sure it does not bother me. The prestige and power that can come of it is not to be discounted either, not in the society we are living in. But _only_ as long as you feel that strongly towards him.~

~Oh...I feel strongly. Feel free to order me to go strengthen that spark any time. I'll be your ever obedient pet. Sharing with him is so hot I can hardly think straight.~

~The time it is _not_ so hot you can't think straight I wish to know,~ Mirage said firmly, protective of her beyond the duty of his coding as a towers noble, but in obedience to that coding nonetheless.

Alicia smiled and nuzzled against his face, unaware of the changes in his motivations in this new world. At home his protectiveness had been largely out of _choice_. Here is was his _duty_ to protect property, and he was allowing that coding to assert itself. Eventually the two would come into conflict, but for now they were only noticeable to Mirage. ~You will be the first to know. You just are finding a thousand more ways to make me adore you. I _love_ it when you are protective. So, where exactly are we going to meet them?~ she asked as they headed deep into the arena's inner spaces.

~Where the free warriors stay when they have an event to fight in,~ Mirage explained, including a basic schematic of the Grand Arena, where the clade box was and where they were headed.

~Are they expecting us?~ she asked, feeling her excitement build at meeting two people from her own 'home', even if they had never been to Earth and had not likely even heard of her planet or species.

~Of course,~ Mirage chuckled silently. ~I would not drop in on those two unannounced. They are Zerstörerz.~

They traveled through the well-lit, crystal clean tunnels of the brand new arena, seeing only servants who kept their optics downcast and moved to the side for the noble or the occasional warrior on his or her way somewhere else.

~Are the bladewarriors arena fighters, or Prime's guard?~ she asked, actually enjoying the prospect of watching them fight if they had the chance.

~As I understand it, both,~ Mirage smiled at her. ~For warriors, this is where they make a name for themselves, prove that they are good at what they're sparked for. I'm actually looking forward to the events this orn and next. They are exhibition battles, not to the death. The bladewarriors are in some of the cadre events. Ironhide used to appear, but he's long since moved on to training and watching over the Lord Prime.~

~Sounds much more agreeable, like watching sparring back home,~ she agreed as they approached a large entrance that slid open to reveal what amusingly reminded her of some posh locker room for a professional sports team back home.

~That is not an inaccurate assessment,~ Mirage chuckled silently at her mental image. He spotted Getaway almost immediately. Even though he was a warrior, the white, black and dark blue mech with red alt mod glass was barely a hand taller than Mirage. Beyond him was a bright yellow and purple mech that she bet was a helicopter of some kind.

Killblade motioned to the pair and they fell in next to him, keeping a respectful distance from the noble, though Getaway gave Mirage a broad, excited grin.

**"Lord Strong Wind,"** Getaway said with a flicker of amusement in his optics. **"You honor us with your visit. If you'll follow us, we have a private room where we can speak freely about the security arrangements you wished to discuss."**

The noble nodded with the expected minimal tolerance of being in such a low-class area, but Alicia caught the flicker of Ops communication commands as Mirage made normally inconsequential shifts in his armor and posture.

~He's SpecOps?~ she asked curiously as they followed the two warriors, with Killblade falling in behind them.

~No, but Jazz and I did train him for a time. He has the talents to do well, but not the spark for the work.~

~Wonder if Prime and the others know that? The Jazz here sure has them worried,~ she commented as the entered a private sitting room.

~With good reason, and I doubt he mentioned it. It's not the job he wanted and dropping Jazz's name isn't good here,~ he said, relaxing as the door closed, leaving Killblade just outside, much to the bladewarrior's annoyance.

As soon as they were alone, Getaway latched onto Mirage with a hug that made the noble stiffen, then a heated kiss that made him relax with a soft purr of his systems.

**"Good to see ya again, Mirage,"** Getaway grinned at him with bright blue optics. **"How's Chromia and the gang? How's the war going? What kind of organic is this?"** he shot questions rapid-fire as Blaze Master chuckled and watched.

Alicia laughed at the energetic, somewhat hyper mech.

~They have language protocols, love?~ she asked, and getting the quick affirmative, she decided to answer a few of those questions herself.

"Hi, I'm Alicia, Mirage's human, from earth, where Chromia's cadre is going absolutely nuts because the war is over."

**"The war is over?"** both mechs locked on Mirage.

**"Yes, it has been over for more than a vorn,"** he inclined his head. **"We have won, though the price is even higher than anticipated. There are fewer than five hundred mechs left, only four hundred of which are likely to survive unification. The Allspark is gone. Cybertron is beyond recovery within my life expectancy. Even in victory we are refugees."**

The energy seemed to leave both mechs in an instant, both sitting, looking bewildered.

**"Not just refugees,"** Blaze Master murmured. **"Unless a good portion of those 400 are Seekers, we are a species going extinct. How did you get here, and how can I bring Dogfight?"**

**"The Seekers have joined us and are breeding like petrorabbits in season. There are twenty Seekerlings under a vorn and a half old and five Seekers are carrying,"** Mirage said quietly. **"We have revived the old ways of creating sparklings. Seven sparklings have been born and are doing well, including the one I carried. Three mechs are carrying now. Despite the dangers warned of, no one's been lost, and only three of the new sparks were absorbed. All in two vorns. Recovery will be slow, but it is happening.**

**"For bringing anyone here, or going back home, the only hope is Skywarp and Skyfire learning enough from scanning us, or Skyfire from home figuring out what he did and how to reverse it."**

**"Is my bonded carrying?"** Blaze Master asked with a flicker in his optics and a twitch of his rotors.

~Is he excited about that prospect or upset?~ Alicia asked, trying to read his unfamiliar frame language.

~I'm not sure. Rotors are harder to read, but I don't think he's thrilled by it, Seeker or not,~ Mirage answered honestly. **"Not as of a few orns ago. I know one of the formerly neutral Seekers, Shimmerfire, is courting him to sire her next clutch. I'm not sure if he's agreed to it however."**

**"Well, I don't care _how_ fragged up it is back home,"** Getaway exclaimed, seeming to have gotten over his shock. "Mirage, I _met_ Jazz here," he continued. **"He makes _our_ Jazz seem as harmless as a glitch mouse. I don't think I've ever been so slagging terrified, and I don't get scared."**

**"No, you don't,"** Mirage acknowledged, unsettled by the fact. **"How'd you cross paths?"**

**"He sought me out, shortly after we arrived, while we were still under constant surveillance from Prime's warriors. That is actually how we came to work in the arenas. The bladewarriors were assigned to keep an eye on us, and they figured they might as well drag us around to their different competitions and demonstrations. Not that we objected, mind you."**

The small mech vented, obviously still shaken up by what he was about to say. **"About a decaorn after we arrived he shows up, completely undetected by our watchers, of course. He seemed to know everything about us already, and wanted to know everything we could tell him about the universe we came from, especially about himself and Prowl there. He ... was not kind in his methods. I think I'm lucky to have come through it with an unconsumed spark, and I probably don't need to tell you that he knows _everything_ I did at the time. He hasn't made contact since then, other than subtle ways of letting us know that we are _always_ being watched by him."**

**"That is Jazz,"** Mirage nodded. **"I'm sure he'll make himself known to me soon. I wouldn't be surprised if he is watching the research to send us home very closely."** He paused and considered the pair. **"If we can be sent home, will you want to come?"**

**"Well, I'm fairly certain that my spark will be lunch here if I stay. He pretty much said as much ... once I've outlived my usefulness. As soon as there is a way home, I'm outta here. I don't care for how they treat organics here, either. I like mine free and spunky, and even the free ones here are way too tame and docile,"** Getaway admitted, eying Alicia hungrily.

**"I would return to find my bonded,"** Blaze Master added with a dark and weary tone. **"Our bond is strained to the limit, and it pains me every klik. The _only_ thing that helps is the arena, and frankly, that is not nearly as entertaining as melting Decepticons to slag. Every time I see mech or Seeker who is a 'Con in our dimension, it takes every control protocol I have not to send them home to the Unmaker."**

**"You'll still have former 'Cons to make nice with on Earth, too"** Mirage warned him. **"Including Starscream and Soundwave. We are not allowed to slag anyone, 'Con insignia or not, that doesn't fire on us first."**

**"Starscream and Soundwave? Is Prime slagging nuts?"** Blaze Master demanded, incensed. **"Megatron's SIC and TIC? Dogfight has the memories of what Starscream did to Vos, given to him by his carrier. I've seen them, too. For that alone he should be turned to scrap, no matter what kind of surrender the traitor offered."**

**"He didn't surrender, not really,"** Mirage shook his head with a deep venting sign. **"Skywarp gave us intel that he'd been driven insane by remaining partially online in the generators, probably since before the war. So with his trine looking the other way, we captured him. Ratchet confirmed what Skywarp told us and repaired him. He came out of that mostly the mech he was early in his reign and called all remaining Seekers to follow him against Megatron. It was exceedingly weird."**

**"Frag ... that's ... well ... frag,"** was all Getaway could say, while Blazemaster was clearly recalling what he had observed of the local Starscream.

**"I must admit,"** the copter began thoughtfully. **"He does behave with far greater sanity here. Much of the time, I've had the feeling that he is _watching_ Megatron, and not so that he can take over, since obviously there is no faction for him to become leader of. Seekers here ... well ... my bonded would be pleased with the honor they show."**

**"Seekers here are what they were meant to be, not what the war and outside forces warped them into,"** Mirage agreed as he sat and relaxed with the pair. **"They are strongly protective even of distant kin, as I found out early in this event. How have you adapted? I can see you've done well in making a living."**

**"We've done well enough. We are well known on the arena circuit, have taken our turns among Prime's guards,"** Getaway said with no small amount of pride. **"We know the local Ironhide. He was curious about how fighting styles were changed by the war, so we've done some sparring with the old mech. By the way, did you know that he and Chromia are a bonded trine with, of all mechs, a _politician_ named Peacemaker. Have you met them?"**

Alicia tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help chuckling a little at that revelation.

**"Yes, though we aren't nearly as surprised as you were he's with Ironhide,"** Mirage smiled faintly, flashing back to the interactions between them with new insight. **"Peacemaker is our Ratchet, without the war."**

Getaway's optics cycled. **"But ... he is a totally different frame type. You mean Ratchet was a complete rebuild? That's ... frag."**

Blaze Master looked very thoughtful, nodding his head.

"He is Ratchet without the wartime medic frame and core programming. But the spark is the same," Alicia noted, "and my guess from what Mirage shared with me is that he has a natural fierce compassion that made the rebuild a far smoother process for him than it would be for many. He has a medic's spark."

**"From my contact with him, I agree,"** Mirage added. **"The voice and frame are different, but the will, passion and willingness to fight is very much there. It served him well as a senator, and it served us well as a field medic. Spend any amount of time in a tense situation with him and you'll see all that is Ratchet come out, except for the wrenches."**

**"I thought rebuilds like that were illegal,"** Getaway spoke up. **"I know the Cons did it all the time ... but ... Prime's senatorial representative?"**

**"It was and is,"** Mirage inclined his head. **"However we are discussing one of the Lord Prime's closest advisors and friends, someone who had no ability to survive the war and who needed to help. I'm sure Prime agreed to it, after the fact if nothing else."**

**"Now that the war's over, do you think our Ratchet would go back to being a politician?"** Getaway asked curiously.

Mirage cycled his optics a couple times, trying to grasp that happening.

**"I have no idea,"** he finally decided.

"I can't see him getting out of the business of framing new sparklings," Alicia commented. "He is less a grump then than any other time ... well, then and when he and Mik delivered our kid."

Two sets of optics cycled at her, and both sets of jaws slid slightly open.

Mirage chuckled at her across the bond. ~That is going to bring _so_ many questions in a nanoklik when they reboot.~

Alicia smirked, not at all apologetic. ~It is so _accepted_ on base that I forget to adjust my language. Not that I would with mechs from our universe. With others I will be more careful. But who else would I refer to as her sire? It isn't like I'm La Virgen.~

~Don Adalberto de Fernandez de la Torre,~ he responded. ~And I'm sorry, but I do need to keep them from knowing that. They could spread it to people that _need_ to not know, like the local Jazz ... or just about anyone. Please look embarrassed.~

Alicia didn't need to pretend to be embarrassed. She was. Her face heated red and she was silently kicking herself for saying anything that could put her family at risk. She had just felt so happy and relaxed to be among mechs from _home_, even if they had never set foot on Earth and had never met a human prior to her.

Blaze Master spoke first, still looking bewildered, and spoke to her in the common organic language, slowly, as though she might be someone with limited intelligence. "Did I misunderstand you? Did you just tell us that a _Towers Noble_ somehow sired a child with an organic?"

**"No,"** Mirage gave him a smirk. **"The sire was just that, a sire. She refers to my sparkling as her child, and her offspring as ours."**

The two mechs seemed to buy it completely. **"So you have a sparkling. With Hound, I assume?" Getaway asked with keen interest.**

**"It takes a sparkbond, so yes,"** Mirage had a small smile on his face. **"Brisa is a vorn old now. Hound already wants to try again."**

Before either of the two Zerstörerz could respond, the door slid open revealing Killblade and, suprisingly, Peacemaker.

**"Our Lord Prime has requested that I escort Lord Strong Wind and his organic to his private Kaon residence for an orn until he is expected back at the arena."** the politician said with a knowing grin.

The sharp, excited intake from Mirage's vents was the next sound, then he stood with all his natural and trained grace. **"We will talk again."** he said by way of parting to the pair. ::I look forward to it,:: he added privately before leaving to follow Killblade.

~Does this mean what I think it means?~ Alicia asked, practically bouncing up in down with excitement as the entire cadre of bladewarriors joined to form an honor guard around Prime's chief advisor and those Prime had summoned.

~Yes,~ Mirage did his best to remain dignified, but through the bond there was no missing his arousal, anticipation and no small amount of trepidation. ~_We_ are to share with and pleasure the Lord Prime for an entire orn.~

~Santa Maria! I'm going to pass out with excitement before we even get there, love! Oh ... seeing you ... with Prime ... and you seeing me ... and together. I feel like I'm 16 again.~

::You two have made quite an impression on Prime,":: Peacemaker commed privately to Mirage, who shared what he heard with Alicia. ::He has privately been going on and on about sharing with 'the wild earth female' and your how impressed he was with your skills.::

Mirage was honestly startled despite how proud and turned on the news about Alicia made him. ::My skills? I barely made it out the door.::

Peacemaker laughed aloud. ::You subdued Ironhide. Do you have any idea how hard that was on my bonded's pride? And Prime is well aware that if you had really wanted to, you would have killed his guards and been in his chamber. Sometimes the true skill of a warrior is shown in how he is able to hold back, youngster. Not to mention that he was impressed with how fierce your protectiveness is of Alicia. It is very rare to see that kind of socket-bond.::

::If subduing Hide gets out back home I'd never hear the end of it,:: Mirage murmured with a flush of embarrassed heat that wasn't really negative. ::He's not angry with me, is he?::

::He forgave you once you finished him off properly,:: Peacemaker chuckled with affection for his bonded, ::and simply wants a chance to spar with you and regain his pride. Don't hold back. He'll know it if you do. Chromia would like to meet you as well. She has always had a place in her spark for ruthless SpecOps mechs.::

::It would be a welcome diversion to spend time with mechs I know, even by proxy,:: Mirage have the senator a slight smile. ::I understand the three of you are a trine. Any sparklings yet?::

::With Ironhide as our bonded? You'd better believe it, kid. That and a veritable zoo of sockets and their young, many who view him as their very own personal guardian and caretaker. We keep taking in more who were abused, neglected or abandoned, much like Prime in his harem.:: Peacemaker's optics cycled in mock exasperation, before continuing.

::First creation is Chromia's second in command for Iacon security, she is a warrior/guardian like Ironhide, second creation serves as my aid in the senate, and will likely take my seat as Prime's representative someday. Third and forth creations are a youngling and a mechling respectively, and were created with very open protocols to become who they wished to be. So, I take it you know Ironhide and Chromia in your reality?::

::He is still Prime's guardian and our senior frontliner, taught pretty much everyone we have left how to fight. I've known him for much of the war. Chromia leads a cadre called the Zerstörerz, a group of sparked warriors that did a lot of the dirty work that required force rather than subtlety. I haven't spent as much time around her, but we've met.::

::Getaway and Blaze Master told us a bit about both of my bonded. I'll admit, I was saddened to find out that they never bonded in your reality, but it also makes sense knowing what I do of both of them and their dedication to their duty. I have assumed that I did not survive the war there. They mentioned the destruction of the Senate, and it isn't like I have a frame type that would survive any sort of heavy combat.::

::I know what happened to you, if you _really_ want to know,:: Mirage offered, his inflection warning that it might not make the senator happy.

Peacemaker was thoughtful for several nanokliks, and finally shuddered.

::Yes, I want to know. Prime believes, and I agree with him, that there's no reason not to know the truth. This is a different dimension. We are different sparks, and there is no reason that we are fated to follow the same course. The more knowledge we are armed with, the better.::

::I see so much of Ratchet in you. You are not that different, not at the spark,:: Mirage gave him a quirk of a grin. ::You survived the Senate attack. I don't know how it happened, who was bribed, threatened or simply ordered into compliance, but you were rebuilt from the protoform core up. Given a wartime field medic's frame and programming. By the time I met Ratchet, he was as feared on the battlefield as he was off it. Pit of a temper, quick with a wrench to subdue unruly patients and as dedicated to saving sparks as your Jazz is to taking them. One of the very few who will yell Prime down by shear force of will.::

Peacemaker took the information in, then grinned.

::Makes a slag load of sense, to be honest. I _almost_ did go against my creators' wishes to enroll at the academy to become a surgeon after becoming disgusted with politics. Prime actually was the one to convince me to continue in politics as his optics, audios and voice in the Senate. We have been close friends for a very long time. My creators were a former elected governor of Althelix and an educator who both worked as household tutors for Prime and the Lord High Protector when they were Orion Pax and Megatron. I was already a mech, and spent much time in the household myself, where I met Ironhide and Chromia. And the temper part and yelling down Prime parts are true enough here as well. It is actually a comfort to me to know I ... he found a way to be useful. Is Ratchet ... is he bonded?::

~Mikaela once told me that Ratchet said the only one he would have been likely to bond with was Ironhide, but that he wasn't going to come between Hide and Chromia.~

::No,:: Mirage said gently. ::Ironhide was the only one he felt he could have bonded with, but he would not come between him and Chromia. Not that Ironhide would have agreed to bond to him any more than he would have to Chromia, for all the same reasons. The front lines, Prime's cadre, is not a place for senior officers to bond.::

Peacemaker was quiet again, then said ruefully. ::Well, isn't that the truth. We frankly had worries about bonding here, as three of Prime's top advisors and his confidants ... what would happen if someone got at one of us, where that would leave Optimus if the other two were in stasis with grief and shock, or decided to follow, though certainly being a trine protects against some of the worst effects of the breaking of a bond. It is hard for me to imagine myself feeling like I was coming in between the two. A trine with Hide as our hub made so much sense for us, especially with Chromia's lack of desire for sparklings, and Hide's overwhelming desire for the same. Not sure how it would have ever worked without a third.::

::I believe it was because she'd been separated from him, off world with her cadre and largely out of contact, since early in the war,:: Mirage suggested. ::I assume the three of you did not face such distance.::

Alicia noticed that they were approaching an elegant looking transport, waiting for them at a service entrance to the arena.

::How many knew he was a rebuild?:: Peacemaker asked as they approached. ::I'm assuming they faked my ... your Peacemaker's death.::

::I don't know if Peacemaker was listed as dead. That happened long before my time,:: Mirage explained as the boarded the transport and settled in a passenger compartment that made the Swift Sky transport seem mundane. ::It is commonly believed that Ratchet was a surgeon before the war, possibly Prime's personal physician, and received the wartime field medic upgrades as so many others did. Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, Kup know the truth. I suspect Prowl, Chromia, Red Alert, Smokescreen and Springer do, as well as several other ranking SpecOps agents. Starscream, Soundwave and likely a few other former Decepticons as well.

::It is a secret more in that it's not brought up than that it's truly guarded. So many in both armies have secrets that it's socially rude to ask about a mech's pre-war existence before they offer to let you know about it. These orns wartime existence is under the same consideration, though most are more free with that information..::

Peacemaker nodded. ::All makes sense. Listen to me, asking all these questions about myself like some egocentric youngling. It just was a relief to learn that I had survived on your end.:: He chuckled to himself as they were escorted onto the transport. Mirage and Peacemaker comfortably reclined while the bladewarriors remained professionally at attention. Alicia discretely watched the three she knew, concentrating to look deeply as her grandmother had taught her to see the differences in their energy and colors.

They were the same sparks, no doubt, but not nearly as strained. The pain, darkness and sense of 'wrongness' was far less, even with Sunstreaker, with four bothers there to help balance the instability a split spark created. The twin-bond was much stronger, nearly as strong as the bond between Mirage and Hound.

::Do you two have any questions before we arrive?:: Ratchet asked, deliberately including Alicia in the question. ::I know Prime intends on conversation and refreshments prior to his and your pleasure. There are things he would like to discuss based on what I shared with him for our conversation, though with as energetic as he was about summoning the two of you, I expect that may not last long. He has never experienced anything like either of you:: he added. ::A second creation noble trained in SpecOps, bonded with a commoner.::

::Much of that is from what Jazz did to me,:: Mirage flicked his armor in a shrug. ::He is exceptional when it comes to reprogramming a mech, and second creations, as I expect you know, are designed to become what is desired of them. I was as good a platform for repurposing as exists. Still am, in many ways.:: He paused and considered the senator for a moment. ::Do you know much about SpecOps protocols?::

Peacemaker regarded the noble spy. ::I know you likely have a hundred or more personality profiles you can make dominant at any time. Which one am I speaking with now?::

::Lord Mirage,:: he chuckled slightly. ::The one that is less of a profile than the others, with mods to handle the nobility as a first creation. It's as close to the real me you're likely to meet shy of a merge. Lord Strong Wind is a cover more than a true profile. I was referring to our ability to rewrite our own code on the fly, and go all the way down to base code, memory wipe and a dozen other things that causes Ratchet to loose his temper every time one of us ends up in medbay. That's what makes an Op something more than just training. Either your spark can take that or it can't. Those of us who can exist as whatever is required of us. Those that can't either fail training or are offlined early on when they can't adapt.::

Mirage looked down, seeming to play with his fingers for a moment. ::Jazz's understanding of that is what made Autobot SpecOps what it is. I'm sure your Academy still believes that it's just a matter of training, conditioning and maybe a bit of code editing. As long as all sides are playing under that belief, it works. Once someone stops, the others are slagged.::

::I didn't bond to a commoner,:: he added quietly, a testament to how overloaded his processors were that he was only then catching up to that point. ::In the military, no one is. I bonded to a _ranking special operations officer_. It's a long-standing joke he's just a commoner, and it's not much talked about that he's an officer because he hates to use his rank and status, but the truth is he rated me at his rank if he'd asked for me. The world was just fragged to the Pit by then.::

Peacemaker clasped Mirage by one shoulder affectionately, noting the way Mirage tensed slightly before relaxing into the contact. ::I appreciate your openness. Watching you try to figure out what to share and what not to, struggling with loyalty to your own Prime and Prime here. No easy thing. But you didn't answer me. Do _you_ have any questions before we get to Prime's Kaon residence? Either of you?:: he looked directly at the very quiet Alicia. ::I expected to hear more out of the wild earth female.::

Alicia smiled. ::Just thoughtful, watching your spark and energy and thinking about Ratchet back home. Seeing the differences in the bladewarriors; I know three of them from home. And I'm missing Hound, thinking about how he never once mentioned his rank to me. I have plenty of questions, and probably wouldn't stop once I started ... at least until Prime got his hands on me. I want to hear Mirage's questions as much as you do.::

~Not helping,~ Mirage told her quietly, a sense of the pain his processors were in leaking through along with just how much stress he was under on this planet before it was shut away again.

~Forgive me, love, and show me more of what you are feeling so I can avoid making things worse. You protect me from your feelings far too much. I'm not fragile, at least not that way, and I'd have happily deflected the attention away from you anytime.~

~Sharing anything in mission mode doesn't come easy,~ he explained apologetically.

::What if the reason Megatron didn't go insane in your world is because Jazz was never sane and the Unmaker never had to replace him?:: Mirage finally asked, coming close to visibly shuddering to be contemplating that possibility.

::Who knows?:: Peacemaker responded. ::We will likely never know, or perhaps we will, but by then it will be too late. Something is obviously different, and it may be more than one thing. So you _know_ that the Unmaker replaced Jazz with Megatron?::

::Jazz believes so,:: he vented a sigh. ::His reasoning is sound. He hasn't lived as long as he has, or attained the rank he has, by making mistakes of that magnitude.::

Peacemaker tapped his fingers together thoughtfully, but seemed to sense something of Mirage's mood and turned more of his attention to Alicia. ::And what about you, Alicia. Any of those hundreds of questions you want to ask?::

Alicia looked down for a moment, then asked rather shyly. ::I'm curious to know about how the relationship works between you and the organics you mentioned, both in your household and Prime's. When you are caring for so many, do you claim any? Do you have only a few as sockets and the rest are there for their protection?::

Peacemaker regarded her with a serious look, clearly debating how much to say. ::To be honest, most of the organics in our household come to us extremely psychologically damaged, and often physically as well. I guess that is where I exercise the healer traits of my spark. We share with any who desire to, but it is far more like rehabilitation for them. Not that there isn't great pleasure to be found in helping them to learn to feel pleasure and trust again. _Many_ come to us as children. As in organic cultures, we have our fringes and those who are truly sociopathic. There are mechs who ... for lack of better word ... get off on the power they can have over the most powerless, which includes the youngest. There are others who get off on taking energy through pain and terror, some of whom have illegal mods that allow them to take the energy without experiencing the pain themselves. And then there are plenty of cases of the abuse or neglect that is sadly a function of the way some react to being reliant on someone with such low status and so little power.::

He vented, obviously deeply disturbed. ::We have over 300 organics living in our estate, Alicia, and a staff of servants to help us with them. We or our staff claim those who wish to be claimed, share with those who wish to share, but many, honestly, want nothing to do with us, and just simply need to be with other organics who will care for them and help them heal or at least die surrounded by safety and comfort.::

She felt a flicker of something she couldn't name from Mirage and the noble's lip plates curled up in a smile of pure malice that Peacemaker was sure he learned from Jazz.

::I don't suppose perpetrators ID's are recorded somewhere?:: Mirage actually purred across the comm line.

Peacemaker gave Mirage an astute look.

::In some cases, yes. There have been a number who have had cases brought against them. But without sentences of any magnitude, it isn't a real deterrent. In others, they cover their tracks too well if they get word a raid is coming or that Prime intends to exercise his rights to their organics. Memories are wiped, organics abandoned, any signifier simply gone, and those are the good cases. We have to be very careful, because far too often an organic will disappear without a trace should the mech suspect what is about to happen.::

Peacemaker again vented in frustration.

::The majority opinion still holds that what a mech does with his property is his business, and most simply choose not to believe the cases that have been presented, or think it is so rare that it is not worth changing the laws for. As for what you might be able to do about it, Mirage, I need to speak with Prime. He is committed to making these changes through education, example, and legal means, and has been doubly so since he learned what happened in your reality.::

He paused for several nanoklicks, his faceplates openly showing an inner debate. ::The Praxian who was executed first was a member of our household staff. His spark was devastated by what he saw and he took matters into his own hands, for very good reasons. He killed prominent breeders who were catering to some of these fringe elements, and he was caught. Once the Enforcers had the case, we could not protect him, not when Prime has been so vocal about change not coming through violence. We could only hide his family to prevent retribution and cover up all traces of his having worked for Prime's chief adviser and guardian. While you likely would not get caught, should rumors arise of mechs, some of whom have high status, suddenly dying, it is likely point back to Prime one way or another.::

~It's a pity that Jazz couldn't turn his attention here to destroying _those_ sparks,~ Alicia murmured vehemently.

::I understand covering your afts,:: Mirage smiled easily, still carrying the look of a pure predator. ::Death is frequently not the best deterrent, though it has its place. But tell me, what are the odds that anyone of interest in such cases not having far more serious crimes in their past? I am _very_ good at what I do, after all.::

Peacemaker raised an optic ridge. Clearly the idea appealed to him. ::I will speak with Prime about it. If we could get these mechs on legal charges that carry some weight, it could really make a difference.::

::What could I do to help?:: Alicia asked quietly.

The politician gave her a warm smile. ::You are a mother, yes? One of the most difficult issues we face is the sheer number of young that were raised without any organic nurture. It is psychologically very harmful, and it is _very_ common. On top of it, many of those who are bred have come from a long line of those who have never raised their own young. They were simply removed from them at birth. We need organics who know how to parent, how to nurture, to give the young what they need and to help surrogate parents learn _how_ to do the same. Many of those needs are universal across the various species.::

::Prime mentioned that Hound exists here,:: Mirage said a little hesitantly. ::At least mine was quite good with organics, even very young ones, for a mech. He often raised pups and taught them well enough to survive and reproduce in the wild. Yours might have the same talent.::

::We are fairly desperate for help. I know of Hound, and in his own way he is very involved in saving a number of species from destruction. But it is something to consider. It isn't like we don't all have our duties on top of it, and ... well ... the numbers have really gotten out of control, both for us and for Prime. Many of the young we have are terrified of mechs or have other severe psychological issues to overcome when dealing with us. We are considering hiring organic staff as well as more mechs. Now that those of Praxus and Althelix are free, we have that option. Of course, we also could claim some healthier organics to help with the work.::

::Are all those of means who wish to help so overwhelmed?:: Mirage asked, his processor smoothing out briefly now that he had something to focus on.

::Not to the same extent that we are. Many are more willing to give their credits rather than their time, which is useful as well, but what is truly needed are those who are not put off by interacting with badly damaged organics. Others are quietly supportive, might take in a dozen extra that aren't too damaged outside what they might normally have in their household, but do nothing beyond that because they are afraid of backlash. We are in a fairly unique position of being close to Prime, which protects us. Everyone _expects_ Prime to show the kind of example he does in taking some hard luck cases. Though I doubt many realize that his harem is truly a shelter.::

~Alicia, are you ready to try and teach how to be a mother?~ Mirage asked gently, a thread of emotion in the question saying he'd protect her if she wasn't.

~I feel compelled to help. Just observing a natural mother with her child would be helpful. It would be good for Esperanza to spend time among other children, as well, if we are here long term. The idea of having help from the local Hound is very appealing, too. We make such an effective team back home, after all.~

::Have you had much luck in recruiting organics from worlds where it is normal to raise their own young to help teach yours? Even three or four with a solid grasp and experience with being a creator would make a significant impact if they focused on training.:: Mirage asked Peacemaker.

::Recruiting off world is complicated because Prime and I have been so vocal about our desire to ban imports. Quietly, behind the scenes, it is a very good idea.::

::You might find what you need among the new imports, the first generation organics brought in,:: Mirage added thoughtfully. ::Or use middlemechs to buy. I'm sure among your quieter supports would be those willing to buy and organic here or there under direction. Have you had much contact with Storm Front? He seems to be a sympathizer, or a potential one at least.::

::He _is_ a sympathizer. Contributes credits, and has taken in organics after they have been rehabilitated over the vorns. Both of the felines he has were originally with us, and both did beautifully with him and his bonded. He also is particularly benevolent to the feral colonies.::

::How long does Prime intend us to be here?:: Mirage asked suddenly, his mind making an abrupt lateral shift in focus. ::We could use some of it for instruction if you send for Esperanza.::

::I'm sure Prime would be happy to keep Alicia around as long as you wish,:: Peacemaker chuckled. ::Prime does keep a number at his residence here, and we brought a few of ... I shouldn't say favorites, but there is no way around the feeling. They could at least get to know Alicia, talk about possibilities. I'm certain it would not be difficult to talk Prime into bringing both of you back to Iacon for a time, as well, where the bulk of his harem is kept. We'd all appreciate seeing Alicia with her pup ... or is there another term you prefer, Alicia? It would do our sparks good to see one being cared for as nature intended them to be.::

~I would love for Esperanza to come. This is by far the longest I've been away from her,~ Alicia quickly said, sounding almost desperate. ::We usually say child or baby, but pup does not bother me a bit,:: she replied to Peacekeeper. ::As long as no one refers to me as a bitch. Bad connotation in my language.::

~Only I can get away with that,~ Mirage teased her, sounding a bit more like the mech she knew and loved.

~Well ... yes. That is because I'm _your_ bitch, and don't you forget it,~ she replied with a surge of affection.

Her lips twitched in a smile. ::For the life of me, it is so hard to imagine our Prime back home with a harem of any kind, though it does sound unbelievably sexy and I'm sure there would be organics lined up at the door to join.::

::I have no doubt,:: Mirage chuckled silently. ::But our Prime has been changed a great deal by the war. He is not what he used to be, no more than I am what I once was.::

Alicia felt her giddy excitement returning as they approached what could only be described as a formidable yet beautiful penthouse on the top of the highest towers in Kaon. The transport docked by one of its pointed spires, and their guard arranged themselves along its ramp. Alicia found herself giving the twins an extra look as they disembarked, finding it strange to not hear Sideswipe's fun-loving humor or Sunstreaker's irritation, but realized all of that likely happened over comms. She couldn't help but to give both of them a warm smile as Killblade led them down the ramp and through the arched, crystalline hallways designed for mechs far larger than any of them.

**"I'll take them from here, Killblade,"** Peacemaker put an easy, friendly hand on the frontliner's shoulder. The large blue mech barely twitched in response but slid off to the side, out of the way, and let them pass.

~I don't think I'll ever get used to how this Ratchet _touches_ so much,~ Mirage commented. ~Especially me. Ratchet hates me.~

~I agree with the touching. It shows his natural care and affection, which he turned toward wrench throwing when he realized that was more effective with warriors. But Ratchet does _not_ hate you, love. I've never seen that energy coming from him toward you, and once you were carrying, his energy was tremendously affectionate and, for lack of better words, paternal. He felt he needed to protect organics from you, but he feels the same way toward the Twins, and is quietly very affectionate about the two as well.~

There was a buzzing along the bond for a moment as he worked that out, which shifted to indistinct muttering. ~He does a very good job of fooling some of us,~ he finally decided, not entirely sure he believed her, but the idea that she was lying settled even less well. ~A _very_ good job,~ drifted into a long silence. ~Not that I ever cared to look past the snarling, threats and insults.~

~He snarls, threatens and insults Prime and Ironhide as well. I saw it once while I spent time with Mik. You just take a look in my head if you don't believe me. Abuelita's gift doesn't lie, lover,~ she said gently.

~I believe you,~ he said gently. ~It's just difficult to _believe_.~

The far more physically affectionate version of Ratchet led them through a number of corridors to a lift that took them to Prime's private apartments in the Kaon palace. Peacemaker palmed the security pad, and the door slid open revealing a truly comfortable residence, far warmer and less sterile looking than other places she had seen. She could clearly see the influence of Prime's organic-centric core programming and spark on his private space.

They were several paces inside before the Lord Prime came into view, lounging on a plush daybed like construction that was low to the ground, even for Mirage. With Mirage too busy folding himself prostrate before the Lord Prime, neither noticed the subtle motion Peacemaker made, or the short, private comm conversation that stopped Prime from waving off the formalities. Peacemaker, obviously, understood how important it was to Mirage.

**"Rise, Mirage of the Autobots,"** Prime rumbled warmly in welcome, the voice drawing Mirage to his feet as much as his own power. **"I am pleased you could come."**

**"I will always come when called, Lord Prime,"** Mirage said demurely, his optics not quite on the living god before them.

~You _really_ are nervous, aren't you, love?~ Alicia said tenderly, even as her own arousal flaring bold and bright to the sensors of all those in the room. Hearing that rumble again was enough to make her whimper.

~He is _Primus_ given form,~ he trembled in matching arousal. ~The Lord Prime is _God_.~

**"Mirage,"** Prime extended his hand, silently summoning the noble forward. **"I like your fire. I have a world that bows and kneels. Few who will look me in the optic and tell me what I do not wish to hear. Somehow, you are able to do both."**

**"Yes, my Lord Prime,"** Mirage managed breathlessly as he came right to the point where their energy fields could brush against each other.

**"And you bring with you such a lovely gift to share,"** he continued, standing up to bring them even closer, reaching out a single finger to run down Alicia's body as his fields flared against Mirage's **"I have _never_ met an organic like your little fighting bird, and saw things within her mind that I had never even considered possible in sharing."**

**"She has taught me much as well, Lord Prime,"** Mirage shivered as their fields brushed, mingled and flared, kindling their arousal as clearly as any words or actions. **"She is amazingly beautiful, even for her kind."**

Without words or permission, Prime extended his cable to plug in to Alicia, still only touching Mirage with his field. He motioned Mirage to do the same. Then he closed the remaining distance between them, placed his large hands under Mirage's aft and unceremoniously hoisted him up to kiss him passionately as the noble's legs dangled in the air.

A loud moan escaped Alicia's mouth as she was hit simultaneously by their desire for one another.

She felt Mirage trying to organize his processors enough to say something, but he was far too consumed by the mouth against his and the powerful, thrumming engine vibrating his chassis in just the right way.

All he had in him was a nearly silent whimper of need for more.

Prime rumbled with a combination of desire and amusement at the trembling, needy noble whose finely crafted legs and arms were wrapped around his waist and neck. He broke off the kiss and looked at the moaning organic with a smirk, taking one hand off Mirage to pluck her off of the spy's shoulder and hold her so close to his face that she could feel the heated air from his intake.

"Is he always this eager?" the deep voice rumbled.

Alicia didn't have words to respond. Not with the desperate desire blasting her from Mirage and the deep, but no less passionate, wickedly plotting arousal coming from Optimus. She could only look at his deep blue optics and send him image after image of what she was aching to see him do to her mech while she went along for the ride ... literally.

Mirage caught enough of it to shudder and angle his helm so he could kiss, nibble and lick the powerful neck cables before him. **"Please..."**

Prime shifted Alicia to his shoulder, binding her to his large frame with caressing cables that began teasing her flesh. With brute strength he pulled Mirage even tighter against his frame, reveling in the way the sleek, elegant noble's energy field flared and merged with his.

**"All good things are worth waiting for,"** Prime rumbled into Mirage's audio, sending vibrations down the noble's frame, causing him to shudder with a deep moan.

The gigantic mech gracefully turned around and laid the trembling Mirage out on his dayberth, and then used his cables to deposit Alicia on his chassis.

**"I want to watch you pleasure your wild earth woman. Charge me with what pleases her the most. If I am satisfied, I will spike you,"** Prime smirked and knelt at the base of the berth to watch his show.

~Up for being spread and bound?~ A quickly implemented shift to a more dominant-natured set of protocols and Mirage managed to organized his thoughts enough to pull up memories of what had given him the greatest charge, his gauge of how well she was pleased and pleasured.

~Dios Mio, yes!~ As excited as she was by the prospect, it was being on display and giving a show for Prime that was really turning her on at the moment, and she couldn't wait to get her show in return.

With a long, tender kiss, Mirage lowered her to the berth before accepting the fine, soft string from Prime that was just perfect to bind her the same way he had the first morning she'd woken between the two hardlight avatars. It brought such delicious memories up for both of them.

~You are _so_ beautiful, my love,~ she whispered, relaxing into having her arms bound above her. ~Do you feel how much he desires you? I can't wait to feel him take your valve,~ she purred, a vision swilling through her head of Mirage prostrate before Prime again, only this time the giant was taking her lover's presented valve from behind.

Mirage could only manage a blindingly hot flash of desire in response, but still he took his time, playing the edge of the velvet rope around her breasts while her legs were still free.

Prime rumbled his approval of the scene being set before him, dipping freely into Alicia's mind to take the proper references before playfully giving his own commentary. **"So the wild earth woman is captured by the hunting noble, and bound for him to take his pleasure on, all for the viewing pleasure of the king."** The room vibrated with his laughter.

Both smaller beings trembled with desire from that voice being directed at them, but Mirage quickly turned his attention back to teasing her, pressing the rope with carefully calculated pressure between her swollen mons to slid against her clit and across the slick opening to her body.

Alicia's voice became low and taunting even as her limbs trembled in anticipation of what the teasing promised. "What, you going to capture me and then just play with the rope?" Pulling hard against the restraints against her hands, she pulled her legs up to wrap them around Mirage's wrist, trying to force him closer.

"I believe you have a saying, about cats and their food," Mirage purred deeply and brought his free hand over to pin her legs wide, her knees even with her hips and flat on the berth. "I have no reason to hurry, and every reason to take my time."

She grinned wickedly, and then closed her eyes and fell fully into the fantasy of Prime spiking her presented mech hard, while she lay hidden underneath, sucking, licking, and worshiping his spike. ~Yes, no reason to hurry at all,~ she purred, licking her lips in anticipation.

A low chuckle vibrated the air above her as she was fully bound with the soft rope. Mirage kissed her again, holding to her mouth as he caressed her lips with his glossa, asking for admittance there, while his finger teased her clit and one of his cables lubed itself with her juices.

The tender, yet claiming kiss from his much larger mouth brought her fully back to the present, thoughts of Prime suddenly shifted to the background as she opened her lips to take in the tip of his large, invading glossa. She felt as though her very heart was trembling at the kiss, at just how deeply she loved and desired Mirage, everything he was with all of the contradictions. Her hips began slowly rocking into his finger as her slick sex bore down on the probing cable.

The position, the kiss, the velvety rope all had her recalling the strong, silky flesh of her lovers' hardlights, followed by the passionate claiming penetration by their real forms that morning so long ago. It had been the first time Mirage had mentioned siring a child on her, planting the seeds of an idea that claimed her imagination as vividly as their hot fluids had spilled on her body in an concerted effort not to claim her body too soon.

She could _feel_ Prime drinking up that memory, along with many others of the magic that regularly happened between the two bonded mechs and the human whose heart was completely owned by them by her own choice. So too, she could feel the flickering of well-concealed grief and pain from Mirage. It wasn't enough that Prime was likely to recognize it, but two vorns with the fluid mind that was her noble mech, Alicia had studied hard to understand his moods and how they fluctuated, to grasp all the major contradictions, how they interacted and where they came from.

She'd learned fast according to Hound, but he'd also warned her that even bonded and the thousands of vorns he'd had with Mirage only gave him a good understanding, not a perfect one. His bonded was simply too adept at rewriting his code and protocols, even very fundamental ones, at a moment's notice, implementing them without even a soft reboot much of the time.

Abruptly the warmth of Mirage's frame was absent, drawing a whimper of objection from her chest.

"I seem to remember we did a few other things that morning," Mirage ... or rather Adalberto ... slid a hand down her torso, teasing the edge of her breasts before continuing down.

Alicia arched into the delicious touch of the well-manicured, exquisitely talented hands. A rare, but fabulous treat. For as accustomed as she was to making love to mechs, her body still craved flesh. By deliberate consensus, they all waited long enough between indulging her with their hardlights that when they did, her pleasure was especially intense.

She became aware of a set of blue optics watching them intently, venting heavily.

With a rumble of approval Adalberto slid his slender finders between her legs, hungry for her pleasured cries and energy. He leaned forward, still fingering her slick sex, and claimed her mouth hard and deep.

**"This is** Don Adalberto de Fernandez y de la Torre, Esperanza's **sire,"** Mirage told the Lord Prime easily, drinking in the pleasure even as he shunted the energy to his leader.

She arched her back again, hands clenching their bonds, toes curling as spasms of pleasure rippled up her spine and down her legs, her body tightening on the skilled fingers. She was straining against the ropes, wanting nothing more than to run her hands all over his lean, muscular body and embrace his hips with her long legs.

**"What is it like to be so fiercely loved by one of them?"** Prime asked as Alicia's moans began to echo through the chamber.

**"Strange,"** Mirage admitted, unwilling to even try and withhold from the Lord Prime. His fans kicked up a notch as the feedback from hardlight avatar and socket reached him and he commanded Adalberto to sink fully into her slick, hot body. **"It's a little like what Hound has shown me of how sockets feel to him. It isn't as ... unpleasant to charge."**

Prime was suddenly kneeling behind Mirage where the noble knelt by the berth. Two great arms embraced Mirage from behind, running down his slender body to rest on his panel.

**"It appears rather pleasant to me, Mirage, having your spark charged not simply by what you are doing to her, but the innate way she _feels_ about you. What did you do to make her feel this way?"** Prime rumbled in Mirage's audio, both teasing and intensely curious.

For a long moment all Mirage could do was moan as he pressed up against the much larger frame, his interface panel sliding open without conscious thought.

**"I don't know,"** he finally managed to gasp out, his entire frame already charged with desire to be taken, to offer himself to his Lord Prime and know his frame brought their god given form pleasure.

**"When she overloads I will take you, if I can stand to wait that long. I don't want you to lose your concentration, after all. But do not hurry her. I want to feel how high her energy will go."** Prime's voice, even whisper quiet, vibrated through Mirage's frame. The giant mech kept his hand off of Mirage's spike and valve, but close enough for the noble to feel their heat.

A low, quiet whimper escaped Mirage, even as he did as he was bid.

Adalberto lowered his mouth to Alicia's breast, licking, then nipping at the sensitive skin as he continued the slow, even thrusts designed to drive her pleasure to the peak slowly.

"Oh God, Mirage. Want to touch you ... please let me touch you," she moaned, pulling on the ropes as she tried to push her spread and bound body hard into his, to make the thrusts harder and faster, to make him take her, claim her, own her.

"Not yet," Mirage hissed, trembling in the Lord Prime's grasp. His own desires bordered on blinding, but he intended to fulfill the request of the mech behind him to the limit. "Not until you can't stand it anymore," he added, pressing back into Prime with as much need as she pressed toward his hardlight. "Not until I can't take any more."

Alicia's entire world became Adalberto's hot, hard cock, long and almost too thick, just as she liked it, moving in her not quite hard enough. Her body was shaking, her spread and tied up legs twitching, desperate for more. She vividly remembered sucking Mirage off as Hound had taken her hard from behind, and suddenly Optimus was rumbling with laughter as another avatar, a tall, muscular man with intense blue eyes and silver hair was kneeling over her head, leaning over her to kiss Adalberto fiercely before turning his attention to the woman below him.

She didn't hesitate to stretch her head upwards to lick at the offered cock, or swallow it eagerly when he shifted his angle to press the tip against her parted lips. All three groaned in pleasure from the emotional echoes as much as the physical ones.

It felt so _right_ to have two males, two mechs, one larger and dominant to Mirage.

With a quick plea to Mirage, her gag reflex was shut down by her nanites, and she took the swollen shaft deep into the back of her throat, sucking on it and massaging the head with her larynx before swallowing him even deeper. Like Mirage, Prime's hardlight had his own scent, and she breathed it in deeply as his balls rested on her face. The silver-haired man ran his hand over her breast and to her abdomen, finally pushing against her clit with two strong finger's in time with Mirage's thrusts.

~Please ... please ... take him now,~ her thoughts were garbled, more sensation than actual words.

She sensed, rather than saw her mech move into a completely submissive position at the base of the berth, prostrate, presenting his valve to be taken from behind, which Prime did grabbing the smaller mech's hips and claiming him in a single sharp thrust.

The rush of pleasure, both physical and emotional, washed over her from Mirage, and she was struck again just how intensely reflexive was his desire to serve the Lord Prime, to be close to him and please him. The noble keened and bowed his backstrut, pushing his body against the powerful frame taking him with a spike only just small enough not to damage him. Language was largely garbled from him, but the fundamental reaction was undeniable.

How he managed to continue to command his hardlight to thrust into her was something she could not comprehend as the overwhelming sensations and feelings slammed into her from her mech. Yet he did so perfectly, finally abandoning his slower pace to begin the frenzied, pounding rhythm she had been desperate for. Without any idea of how it had happened, her bonds were suddenly loose and she wrapped her legs around Adalberto's hips and arms around the second set of hips poised over her head, massaging his smooth ass to encourage him to join the rhythm.

Her desires did not go unnoticed and Prime's hardlight leaned forward to close one hand around the back of Adalberto's head to pull him forward and claim his mouth as completely as his real body claimed the noble's valve. Then he began to thrust into her mouth proportionally as hard as he was taking her mech's valve.

The extreme sensations from a multitude of sources, but especially Mirage's sensations and emotions at being taken by his Lord Prime, quickly drove Alicia over the edge, her body exploding into climax, her mind screaming in pleasure because her voice could not.

Mirage's hardlight dissipated with a half-thought for Prime's to take his place between her legs as his full focus shifted to what was happening to his own frame. The rhythmic slide of Prime's thick shaft in and out of his valve, lighting sensors that rarely saw contact. The warmth of the much larger frame completely covering him. The brilliant pleasure of feeling how well Alicia had fed Prime's spark.

It all added up to a quickly building overload that was wiping his mind and awareness clean.

All that was left was a wordless begging for more, to be turned over and his spark taken as the physical overload hit, to be worthy of being kindled by the Lord Prime.

Alicia had completely lost awareness of herself as she desperately clung to and kissed the muscular man taking her so urgently. With commanding strength he turned her over and pulled her hips up in the precise position Mirage was in, and pounding her from behind. She no longer knew the difference between herself and her mech. Her sex was his valve, the heat dominating his frame was the hot, well built body taking her body, his desire to be sparked by the Lord Prime was her hunger to be impregnated by the same. As far as she knew, she was Mirage, and she utterly belonged to the same Lord Prime she had teased and played with days before.

Above them, Prime grunted, the pleasure from both beings he was thrusting into taking a toll on his ability to hold back. **"Overload with me,"** was whispered as thick, hot fluid shot into their bodies, triggering an intense release of energy. All three voices cried out in unison, their pitches and sounds mingling into a pleasant resonance as they came down.

When socket and noble came back to awareness, Optimus was lounging on the dayberth. Mirage was between the Prime's great legs, leaning back against his abdomen, one of Prime's arms around his torso. Alicia was held by the massive mech's other hand against his red and blue chestplates.

"That was amazing," Alicia said, giving a relaxed laugh as she curled into the utterly safe feeling of Prime's chest.

"It most definitely was," the large mech rumbled, still lightly stroking both his lovers. "Your desires were ... unexpected."

"Mmmm, what desires were those, big guy?" Alicia asked, thoroughly back to her normal personality as she traced the flame patterns on his chest with her fingertips.

"To have me sire your next child," he rumbled, his EM field flickering in content pleasure at her attention.

"I ... I wouldn't presume ... I wasn't quite myself." Alicia felt completely shaken as she recalled exactly what she had been feeling as they had overloaded together. She knew that wanting Mirage to sire her child had been shocking enough, even on base. To presume to desire the same from Prime?

"It's all right, little one," he rumbled soothingly, and she felt Mirage reach out on their bond to do the same. "I am honored by such a desire, whether I fulfill it or not. Though I am curious, is it yours, or his?"

Alicia had to think about it. When the feelings had happened, she truly hadn't been able to tell the difference between herself and Mirage. She finally had to answer, "I don't know."

Prime nodded and shifted his focus to Mirage. **"And you?"**

**"The desire was definitely mine,"** he admitted, his systems picking up slightly in anticipation of the rejection.

**"You are already bonded,"** Prime pointed out.

**"With the Lord Prime, a bond is not needed,"** Mirage controlled his trembling.

**"Easy,"** Prime ran a comforting hand down Mirage's plates. **"Tell me more. It is something I have no knowledge of."**

Mirage pressed into the contact and hummed softly. **"I do not know the exact details. I would assume that it is similar to creating a new spark between bonded mechs. Strip down to protoforms so the spark chambers can touch fully. A long, slow buildup to overload, merging close to that point. And intent on both sides."** He paused and brushed his fingers over his chest armor. **"The new spark chooses who will carry it, based on size, strength of spark and some level of randomness. With the Prime, the other mech will always carry."**

**"And your Prime has done this? It is difficult to fathom. The Matrix of Leadership is fiercely opposed to the idea of any sparks being created this way. How did your Prime come upon this knowledge?"** Prime continued to gently caress Mirage's chestplates even as Alicia sent her assurances and comfort over the bond.

**"Over a half metacycle, the Allspark was destroyed, Jazz extinguished, the last Prime extinguished, the Matrix of Leadership torn from his chest and turned to dust long before. During a battle with Megatron to prevent him from bringing a harvester ship to Earth, one of our human allies also died. He said he met the earlier Primes, all those whose memories live in the Matrix.**

**"They sent the boy back to his body, the Matrix of leadership reformed in his hand, brought Prime's frame to life with the knowledge of how to ignite his spark once more and put the Matrix of Leadership in his chest. Not long after that the human, Sam, demanded that Prime take him to Jazz's repaired frame. They did something that brought him back. They also worked out that Sam was invested with much of the energy the Allspark had contained and a direct connection to Primus.**

**"Sam told Prime that he could spark on others without a bond."**

Prime's optics cycled and he vented hard in surprise. **"I'm not sure which of those things to be most shocked by, but I think it must be that an organic was impregnated with the energy of the Allspark and lived to tell about it. What is it about organics from your world, Alicia?"**

"Nothing but timing, honestly. We happened to live on the planet that the Allspark landed on, we happened to have developed sentience and then an appropriate level of technology to be useful, if primitive allies, and Sam ... well ... he is just Sam. No one really gets why it is him, except that at all the right moments, he shows incredible bravery."

**"It is suspected by our scientists that they are more unusual than most because they developed sentience while the Allspark was on their world,"** Mirage spoke up. **"They are not sure, but the timing is correct. It seems unlikely that it would not affect a race at the tipping point of sentience."**

"Ok, so, we are a _little_ special," Alicia corrected herself with a flash of warmth and excitement at learning something she had not known. "I wonder what would be found on Earth in this reality, without the influence of the Allspark, not that I want Cybertronians anywhere near my planet here, no offense."

**"None taken. A wise sentiment considering. So, has it been tried? Are any mechs actually carrying sparks from your Prime?"** Optimus asked thoughtfully.

**"Blaster carried and the sparkling is in her first frame. She has a host spark. Sideswipe was next. Hot Rod has a Prime spark, Primus help us. Starjumper and Jazz both have sparklings by Prime as well."** Mirage smiled and off-lined his optics as his processors drifted back home even as he was being held and stroked by one he was quite willing to never leave. **"Smokescreen is carrying as well. Ratchet and Ironhide both will wait until things are more settled with the former factions."**

**"And why would you wish to risk yourself to do this with me?"** Prime asked gently.

Mirage let out a venting sigh, though he was relaxed. **"I've carried once already. Now that the protocols are active..."** he paused, struggling for the words. **"Out of devotion, to you, to my people, for the future. The drive is much lower here, with so many alive, but to return home kindled by a true Lord Prime ... it would be an incredible boon to us."**

Prime regarded the mech he held thoughtfully. **"But if you returned you could be kindled by your own Prime. Do you not consider him to be a true Lord Prime? I am aware of what you explained to Ironhide and Peacemaker, but I want to hear more from you."**

**"He is more High Protector than Prime. He has been for a long time. The changes to lead us through the war, to ensure our survival, have changed him. Even Alicia can feel the difference between you. Our Prime commands respect. You ... you are still Primus given form,"** Mirage vented softly. **"Back home, I would not be sparked by Prime. I have a bonded. I would never ask."**

**"Yet he still holds the Matrix of Leadership, and Primus deigned to return him after his spark extinguished. I have had to make many compromises for the survival of my people as well, Mirage. Compromises that have resulted in the kind of abuses Peacemaker explained to you on your way here. I have allowed our people to become callous to the suffering of others out of fear of the potential insanity of my brother."** Prime rested a suddenly weary head on Mirage's helm.

He was quiet for a moment.

**"I will not say no to you, nor am I saying yes. If you find no way home, you realize that the one you carry could never be the next Prime on this world?"**

**"I did not know, however the desire has little to do with logic or plans, or even possibilities,"** Mirage stroked the high priest's fine armor. **"It is simply a desire. I am a second creation. With the reproductive protocols active, it's all but a reflex to desire the strongest co-creator to create a new spark with. There is no stronger spark than yours, no better co-creator where the protocols are concerned."**

**"It is odd to know your systems are behaving a bit like the organics that so many of our kind look down upon. And now, in your reality, you are far more like them in behavior and it is how you will survive. It is ... unsettling to me because of the inherent risk and how low your numbers are, but also understandable. Will those in your reality have the ability to forge the frame types that have been lost?"** Prime asked, running fingers over Mirage's plating, as affectionate and tender now as he was dominating before.

**"To an extent,"** Mirage leaned into the touch, humming in warm contentment at the affection. **"The new spark tells its carrier what kind of frame it belongs in. We can make what we still have the specs for, do some guesswork on what we remember but don't have details of anymore. Ratchet knows many of them, but a spark has to want it. We're hoping that at least one of the sparks Prime kindles will ask to be a priest."**

**"If you are able to return, at the very least we will send you with detailed specs for every frame type you are missing, and possibly some hand picked volunteers representing those missing types. What is your Ratchet's take on why no carriers have extinguished when according to the records one would expect 30-40%?"** Prime asked, gently stroking the now sleeping Alicia on the back. Between the heat of his plating and soothing presence still in her mind, she didn't stand a chance.

**"I believe Jazz,"** Mirage gave the answer he'd begun to realize was true for many, many things. **"Vector Prime was the driving force to ending the carrier form of new spark creation. I never asked why directly, but I would speculate Vector lost someone very important to him at spark separation.**

**"Jazz agreed that there are risks, that carriers and new sparks do extinguish, but the odds are closer to five percent once you factor in a good medic, close supervision and the strength of free sockets who have chosen to be claimed. Fifteen to twenty percent completely unsupervised for a first time carrier without their bonded with them. The dangers were exaggerated, the clean, safe _politically controllable_ nature of the Allspark was lifted up as a better option. The population believed it."**

**"The Allspark certainly has been used politically,"** Prime rumbled, clearly not happy with what Mirage was implying about Vector Prime, **"but it was a gift from Primus because fatalities were so high. The records are clear about this from multiple sources. Things must have been bleak for Primus to create such a gift. Are your scientists investigating how to harness the Allspark power within the human boy? Or does your Prime believe his only purpose was to resurrect himself and Jazz?"** Prime was obviously dubious about that.

Mirage smiled faintly. **"They are studying him, though to be honest it is not something I have kept completely abreast of. There is no doubt that he has done far more than resurrect a couple mechs. He has brought back valuable knowledge, and for the first time since our Prime lost his first socket early in the war, he has claimed one. Whatever else Sam brings, that had been a great boon for us."**

Prime pulled Mirage closer and quietly spoke into his audio, **"So Peacemaker commed me about your ideas for dealing with our most undesirable elements. How would you most like to serve while here, since your loyalty to your own Prime seems to have extended to me."**

Mirage's optics dimmed slightly, unaccustomed to such a choice. His entire functioning other people had told him what to do, what to be, and he was comfortable with it. He lowered his helm to the Lord Prime's chest, listening to the life there, to the heartbeat of his sleeping socket, to the whispers deep in his processors of what brought him joy, or at least what he interpreted as such.

**"I would serve you as I served my Prime,"** he answered after a very long moment, half surprised he'd been granted that much. **"I am a fine spy, saboteur and assassin, Lord Prime. I have often set up Decepticon officers and scientists to appear to be traitors. I am a skilled interrogator, though I have little ability as true torture, much to Jazz's annoyance. I would make your enemies go away within whatever restrictions you wish to place on it."**

**"You would go back to doing what you did during the war, even though here you have back the noble life you lost?"** Prime asked gently.

**"Yes, Lord Prime,"** Mirage answered quietly, a little afraid he'd made a poor choice. **"The nobility is my sparkright, but the silent hunt is what _Mirage_ is,"** he began tracing the fine filigree and detail work on the Lord Prime's armor to sooth himself in an act that was by definition one of devotion. **"If anything, this has shown me just how little of my original code is left."**

**"Then I would be pleased to have you in my service,"** Prime gently placed Alicia on a pillow on the floor and reclined all the way back. **"To bring down those doing the greatest damage later, but for now, to feel those lovely fingers in the gaps of my armor. I have a soft spot for beautiful mechs touching whatever they wish to touch,"** Prime rumbled with a lazy smile.


	8. Stolen Pets

Fandom: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Hound/Alicia Rodriguez, Mirage/Corrente, Storm Front/Bijaksana, Vortex/Alicia Rodriguez  
**Rating**: NC-17 for mech/human  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Rape, Torture, Mutilation, Murder, DarkFic stuff  
**Summary**: While Mirage is at dinner with the ranking nobles of the House of Swift Sky, Alicia is stolen by folks who aren't out for a profit.  
**Special Thanks**: To Antepathy and Tainry for providing excellent beta editing and honest feedback on what was a difficult chapter for us to write. It was helpful to get to very different reactions to the chapter and make adjustments based on both.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
~text~ bond/hardline connection  
::text:: comm chatter  
"text" organic languages

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 8: Stolen Property

* * *

Alicia had to admit she was wiped out after what turned into several exhilarating orns spent in the rather insatiable company of her mech and the Lord Prime. But on top of the pleasurable physical exhaustion, she was emotionally spent. She had met some of the organics in Prime's Kaon-based 'harem' as well as a trio of mated reptilians claimed by the trine that made up Prime's closest advisors. She and the three stable organics had spent several joors discussing strategies for rehabilitating some of the most difficult cases. It had been depressing, and the human was desperate for a bit of down time.

"Are you _sure_ it isn't a major faux pas for you to show up without your pet?" Alicia asked Mirage from where she was playing with Esperanza on the berth as he made final adjustments to adornments on his armor. The 6 month old was currently using her fully reclined mother as some sort infant-version of playground climbing equipment.

"I am quite sure," he smiled faintly and reached down to stroke her, then their daughter. "Seeing to your health is my concern as well, not just making you look pretty. It would be an insult if I displayed a lack of trust in the security here and brought you when you should not have come. Relax, rest, I will return in a few joor."

"Unless Storm Front wants your attention," she smiled at being able to tease him.

Mirage chuckled. "If he does, I will send you a message, but it is more likely his second creation will return with me, given what I understand of his creator's machinations."

"Have a good time, love. I may peek in on you a few times." Alicia stretched and yawned as he was getting up to leave. "Please give my thanks to Storm Front and Bijaksana for allowing Esperanza and Softsong to stay with them. If you have to take an intended here, I'm glad he is theirs. I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"Of course," Mirage gave another ghost of a smile from the door. "But make sure to get some rest."

"I will," she promised as he left.

Alicia smiled softly as her daughter continued using her mother's knees as a handle to pull herself up. Esperanza's physical development was rapid. She would likely be walking with the aid of furniture and pedes soon.

A shiver ran up her spine when she thought of some of the cases she'd discussed with the three emotionally stable reptilians (whose names were impossible for her to pronounce and were not translatable). That mechs, who even in this culture were supposed to care for their sockets, had tortured infants and children for energy...

She did not want to let her thoughts drift that direction. Likely the mechs involved were the same types who purposefully had stayed awake in the generators in her universe, who would not make peace for any reason. They were the sadistically insane, many of whom were now on death row simply because death was kinder than the option of being in permanent stasis. Let Primus heal such sparks, because there was no way her grandmother or even Optimus could. They would extinguish themselves before allowing the Prime to merge with what little remained of their light.

She was coming to hate and love this place all at once. The hate was obvious. It was a cruel culture in many ways. Yet, she was also in complete awe and more than a little smitten with the Prime. Not to mention that she empathized with the tightrope Optimus walked trying to slowly make things better and change their culture rather than risk a war that would destroy his people and so many organic worlds. Ironhide, Chromia and Peacemaker were different, and yet so similar to their versions in her universe, and she was already very fond of them. Even Chromia, who obviously was driven to high grade at times by the chaotic shelter her household had become, was solidly in support of her bondmates after joors work; she just preferred not to interact with the emotionally-damaged organics they kept taking in.

Alicia could see that she and her mech had a purpose here. Mirage could use his skills in espionage to stop some of the worst abusers and their political allies. Alicia could help organics who had never been viewed as persons to learn to see themselves as such. If Hound and Brisa were there...

But Mirage was right. This world would be torture for Hound with his caretaker protocols so strongly geared toward organics. Not to mention that back home their people, _her_ people, were on the verge of extinction and _needed_ them.

She felt a brush of concern from Mirage at the darkness of her thoughts, and sent her assurance and affection back, turning her attention away from the cruelty intelligent beings were capable of to the joy and delight that was the little girl babbling and crawling up onto her belly.

* * *

Bijaksana smiled to himself as he watched their second creation snap at servants to polish and adorn him better, something their lovely Corrente rarely did. He had a suitably high standard, but rarely went for a presentation-quality finish.

~He's excited to meet Strong Wind,~ Storm Front purred with approval. ~It's a good pairing if they get along.~

~It is. Strong Wind's recent association with the Lord Prime is a high honor,~ Bijaksana replied, patiently submitting to his bonded's inspection before they turned to fetch their second creation from the ministrations of the servants. ~His attitudes are progressive enough to please you.~

~He is also young enough to mold into that much better a match as well,~ Storm Front smiled, then rumbled in decided approval at the sight of his second creation whose swirling water-themed finish was gleaming as though it were truly liquid. **"You look very presentable. Which socket do you wish to have?"**

**"I would suggest one of the avians, Corrente. Strong Wind is not partial to the fur the felines shed,"** Bijaksana added.

**"Then** Keenishatrr, **if I may?"** The mechling bowed formally, only just concealing the shivers of excitement. His creator had not approved of a Tower mech for him before, and while other nobles were acceptable, Corrente really wanted to bond within the House.

**"Of course, an excellent choice. Strong Wind will find him agreeable, though I believe he will have optics for little other than you,"** Storm Front rumbled, comming a servant to fetch Keenishatrr from where he was perched in the garden.

His second creation smiled brilliantly and clicked his armor lightly at the praise. **"Thank you, Creator."**

The servant arrived promptly with Keenishatrr and presented him to Corrente, who trilled in the organic's language, causing the creature to click back and hop on his shoulder with a fluffing of feathers and bit of preening.

Storm Front had not claimed the brilliantly colored avian, yet another successfully rehabilitated organic from those Peacemaker had taken in. He intended to give Keenishatrr as a gift to Corrente at his intended making ceremony. The socket's energy always ran hot around his second creation and the sensation was pleasantly mutual.

**"Come,"** Storm Front said and turned to leave, his bonded draping gracefully on his arm and their second creation a pace behind them.

"You look dazzling, far more lovely than the painting of the river on Shambala 4 that is in your creators' berth chamber," the avian trilled in his own language. "I am certain he will be pleased with you," he added with a chirp as they entered the lift.

**"Agreed,"** Storm Front smiled back at the pair. **"Strong Wind is a fine mechling, and will be a fine mech in a decaorn. Worthy of you, if you find him desirable."**

**"You know I would find any you chose for me desirable, creator,"** Corrente responded with obvious emotion that his creator kept his desires in mind.

**"I do. I also know that the less you must change for your intended, the better the match will be,"** Storm Front smiled at him before the lift doors opened and they all schooled their features, manner and speech for the more formal environment of a clade meal.

As they arrived at one of the midsized banquet halls, Storm Front and Bijaksana formally paused for a moment at the entrance before being guided by a high ranking servant to their place at one of the tables near the center of the circular room. Corrente was next to pause at the entrance, feeling the optics of all present turn on him in appreciation. He looked utterly desirable, everything an unclaimed second creation should be. Another servant guided him to his place. There was a single seat between himself and his creator.

Small talk swirled around him, as those present waited for the rest of the guests to arrive. It was a priceless time for all members of the House to pick up the latest gossip, blackmail material and work on alliances of various importance.

Yet the entire room went immediately silent when Lord Swift Sky himself paused at the entrance with the newly arrived mechling Strong Wind, polished and detailed as finally as any of his rank. Lord Swift Sky was seated first at the table reserved for the House Lords. Then Strong Wind was shown his place between Storm Front and Corrente. Corrente's creator had clearly called in a favor to have the fascinating mechling seated with them rather than next to Lord Swift Sky, who was still preening with the honor having one of his own called to the Prime had bestowed on his house.

As was proper, Corrente waited to be addressed first by the higher ranking mechling who was greeting his creators. He couldn't help the internal shiver of excitement as the elder mechs exchanged pleasantries and news. He slipped a cable into Keenishatrr's socket, without any hesitation allowing the kindly avian to calm him and remind him of just how desirable he was. Then Storm Front was turning to greet him.

**"I can see why your creators are so pleased with you,"** the mechling first creation began with a distinct compliment that matched the way he _looked_ at the soft swirls of Corrente's finish. **"Who is your socket tonight?"**

**"You honor my creators, Lord Strong Wind,"** Corrente replied graciously, giving a seated bow appropriate to his own and first creation's rank, attempting to surreptitiously look over the lithe and elegant mech at the same time. **"This is Keenishatrr, whom Storm Front recently acquired as a gift from Senator Peacemaker."**

Corrente gave a chirp. The avian hopped to his outstretched hand and bowed to the silver-filigreed mechling.

"The senator produced a fine bird," Mirage crooned in the common avian language of Cybertron. He was about to say something else when the entire room seemed to freeze with the opening of the great double doors. **"Thundercracker,"** he whispered, optics widening slightly as he forcefully put down the surge of combat protocols the Seeker induced.

**"You know the Winglord's Trine?"** Storm Front focused on him once the Seeker was seated next to Lord Swift Sky. **"I've never heard anyone pronounce his designation that way."**

**"Not directly,"** Mirage quickly tried to cover his mistake. **"My creator called him that."**

Storm Front gave Mirage an odd look, but seemed to accept his explanation.

**"I enjoyed meeting your socket's pup while she was staying in my creator's suite. She is quite curious and spirited. Are they both well? I was looking forward to meeting the adult,"** Corrente commented.

**"She is merely tired,"** Mirage assured him with the truth. **"The Lord Prime found her energy enjoyable and insisted on keeping her for much of the time we were in Kaon. I am sure you will have other opportunities. Have you taken an interest in breeding organics?"**

**"I enjoy organics a great deal, but do not have a strong interest in breeding them beyond their own desires. My creator is of the opinion that organics who breed out of their own natural attractions and raise their own young produce more energetic and agreeable sockets, even if they must be taught proper public behavior rather than having it bred into them."** Corrente explained a bit nervously, hoping his creator's beliefs were not _too_ progressive for the mechling lord.

Mirage gave him a small, pleased smile. **"As you saw, I am partial to having them raise their own young. The energy is stronger when they imprint on their own kind and are raised in their society, becoming a socket when they are adults. It is more difficult, to be sure, however the results cannot be argued with after the Lord Prime's reaction to my Alicia."**

**"A very high honor for you and our whole house,"** Corrente gave a softly seductive smile before practically purring, **"I understand that your Alicia was not the only one the Lord Prime was pleased with."**

Mirage paused only briefly as the first plate of energon confections, small, gelled spheres of various flavors with a near-liquid center, were presented to them on individual plates. **"True, it was ... amazing."** Mirage rumbled, watching Corrente intently as he slid a sphere into his mouth with a careful brush of his glossa along his fingers.

Corrente's blue-green optics never left Mirage's golden ones as he ate his first confection with the naturally erotic grace of a mech designed to perfectly please. It was as natural for him as venting. It was no surprise that pleasurebot coding was derived from the base code for second creation towerlings.

**"I would enjoy hearing more about your experience in Kaon, my lord. I'm sure anything I can imagine about Primus' given form is nothing in comparison to reality,"** The water-patterned mech sensuously stroked Keenishatrr's neck as the avian started to arch in response to Corrente's own arousal.

**"As long as your creator approves, I would enjoy sharing a few of those memories with you and** Keenishatrr **,"** Mirage agreed, enjoying the energon confections that were nothing special here, but of far greater quality and variety than he'd had since his home Tower fell.

Corrente flashed a look at Storm Front, a formality, they all knew it, but an important one.

**"I am agreeable,"** Storm Front inclined his head slightly. **"I know you will respect his honor,"** he added, giving the traditional warning to do no damage and keep Corrente's chest plates closed.

**"Of course, Lord Storm Front,"** Mirage inclined his head in both submission to the restrictions and respect for his elder.

**"I will enjoy that very much, my Lord, as will **Keenishatrr." Corrente leaned closer to Mirage. **"I understand that you were not raised on Cybertron and this is your first time here. How are you adjusting to life in the Swift Sky Tower?"** he asked with obvious curiosity.

**"That is true,"** Mirage smiled at the second creation warmly and slid another gelled ball into his mouth, allowing it to melt before continuing. **"I was raised on a frontier world for the most part. My creator enjoyed the wilderness more than the city and saw to it I spent a great deal of time in it. It is not something we have in common, so I am enjoying being here a great deal."** He smiled faintly. **"That the Lord Prime found my company appealing for a few orns has made it that much better. Have you ever been off world?"**

**"I have not been beyond the orbital cities or the moons,"** Corrente answered with a bit of honest longing. **"I would enjoy seeing some of the organic worlds, having been taught so much about them by my creator, but would likely find the primitive conditions far less than comfortable. Bijaksana shares your distaste for the wilderness, though he has tolerated it from time to time for Storm Front's sake when they travel."**

**"Perhaps the next time Storm Front travels to one, you can go as well,"** Mirage smiled, pleased that both mechs in question picked up his intent: that he would willingly allow such a trip if Corrente were his.

**"That would be very intriguing to me, especially if we had company,"** the mechling responded. Corrente continued to sensuously stroke his socket in response to their shared longing for something far more immediate than travel.

**"We will see when the time comes,"** Storm Front smiled faintly while eating at a leisurely pace.

**"Did you visit many worlds on the way back to your homeworld?"** Corrente asked, taking a sip of the Iaconian highgrade.

**"No,"** Mirage inclined his head slightly. **"The few I made planetfall on between transports I didn't explore much."**

**"I imagine you were anxious to come home, even if you had never been here. Bijaksana says a longing for Cybertron, to be close to the spark of Primus, is at the deepest levels of not only our protocols, but our very sparks. What took your creator offworld?"** Corrente refilled Mirage's highgrade, purposefully brushing against his field as he served the taller mech. He held back a shiver when Strong Wind's field brushed him back, promising pleasure as soon as dinner was over.

**"My creator was an explorer and frontier noble at spark,"** Mirage bit back a vent of frustration. **"She preferred the outer reaches of the empire to anywhere civilized."**

**"How did you come to obtain your organic...or...do you have more than one aside from her pup? I imagine that they both must have extremely high value considering their unique breed."**

**"Alicia and Esperanza are the only two of their kind I am aware of,"** Mirage said easily. **"I purchased her from a trader that stopped by Lidromia Three with many exotic organics, both socket quality and animals. Her energy resonated with mine very nicely even then. It requires a great deal of effort to maintain. More than most mechs are likely to wish to deal with."**

**"What kind of effort does she take? The pup did not seem particularly high maintenance, other than constantly trying to find her way into places she was curious about."** Corrente's optics widened in genuine curiosity.

**"To start with, you have to keep them convinced that they are important to you, that their opinion matters, that you love them, that they can say no and have it complied with ... which means you actually have to do so on occasion,"** Mirage explained. **"It is well worth the effort to me, but I doubt many would be willing to put such effort, and occasional unpleasant duty, for the payoff."**

**"So...you pretend these things with her, so her energy will give such a satisfying charge?"** the second creation asked, careful to show no judgment, though he did glance at Storm Front who was listening very closely.

**"Yes,"** Mirage nodded, though he opened a highly secure tight beam comm with Storm Front. ::Peacekeeper says you can be trusted to know. It's not an act. She is very dear to me.::

Mirage watched as Corrente carefully concealed his disappointment even as Storm Front responded.

::I am pleased to hear that, and that the two of you met, though you are wise in keeping your views very quiet. They are accustomed to my eccentricities around here as long as I am careful and not public about my beliefs. You need to tread more carefully until you have become firmly established in your rank, no matter how much favor you have garnered from the Lord Prime. I advise telling Corrente that you are not pretending. He is enamored enough with you to begin immediately attempting to reprogram the values I have instilled in him so long as he believes you are less progressive in your views than I am, and it will cause him pain and confusion to do so.::

::I will tell him once we are no longer in public then,:: Mirage promised.

**"It is quite unusual for a socket to desire to be treated as a lover rather than a valued pet,"** Corrente said carefully, stroking his organic with added sensuousness, a single finger teasing the sensitive spots underneath his wing feathers as the avian let out a loud trill of pleasure and desire.

Mirage flicked his armor in a mild shrug.**"She is first generation, raised to want that among her own kind."**

**"Speaking of lovers, do you have an intended bondmate?"** The mechling knew the answer full well, but gave the signal in the age-old game.

**"No, I do not have an intended. Though I am looking for a second creation that is not promised."**

**"Corrente is not yet promised to a first creation. I am sure he would appreciate the opportunity to meet your pet and hear her perspective on your recent summons to the Lord Prime's residence."** Storm Front stated in a meant-to-be-overheard tone, giving his permission for them to return to Mirage's quarters.

**"Thank you, Lord Storm Front,"** Mirage inclined his head to the older mech. He brushed his awareness against Alicia's and found her very soundly asleep before turning his focus on getting through the rest of dinner without simply grabbing the lovely mechling and pulling him onto his lap.

After a joor that was far too long for either of them, the two nobles found themselves kissing wildly just outside of Mirage's suite, Corrente pressed against the door by a very dominant first creation, both of their cables connected to the trilling avian enjoying their arousal second-hand. Mirage finally broke the kiss off long enough to be able to concentrate on sending a signal that slid the door open, landing on the floor on top of the second creation as they fell through.

Even as he continued to ravish his lover's mouth Mirage engaged a reflexive sensor sweep, intent on placing Alicia, Esperanza, the servants and to note if anyone else was present. As the door shut he froze, lifting his head from Corrente and giving his full attention to a second, more powerful scan.

Corrente, clearly reading Mirage's sudden anxiety and feeling the scan kept very still, only the movements of his optics displaying his own sudden fear.

A deep, angry rumbling rev of Mirage's engine vibrated through the smaller mech before Mirage was on his pedes. **"I am sorry, but you should return to your quarters. I promise we will have another night."**

**"Of course, my lord,"** Corrente responded formally, pulling Keenishatarr to his chestplates for comfort, not bothering to hide his concern or disappointment. **"What is the problem? May I comm my creator to assist you?"**

**"Alicia and Esperanza are gone,"** Mirage focused on the socket bond, seeking at least a general direction and distance to go. **"Unconscious."**

Corrente's light armor shifted in surprise. **"Primus! Shall I report them missing to security? Do you want Storm Front to come?"**

Mirage's engine rumbled, torn between keeping his cover and doing what his spark was demanding that he do _now_. **"Yes, report it, and tell Storm Front. I'm going after them,"** he added before pinging the tower for available fast personal flying transports and selecting one.

Corrente nodded in understanding, already comming security and his creator as Mirage searched the suite for any signs of the captors' identities.

Storm Front commed only a klik later, sounding coldly furious. ::I am reviewing the feeds with security. The system was hacked. There is a 5 klik gap. They are now searching for the servants, and I will comm you if we find out anything else. Crystal City enforcement has also been informed, and they have instructed you to remain where you are, which I'm assuming you will choose to ignore.::

::They're already in Tarn,:: Mirage replied, not bothering to conceal his fury at the moment as he stalked into the hallway, his entire frame and energy field radiating the danger he represented. ::Unless they have a better reason than procedure, I'm going after them now.::

::Go. They will treat it as property crime and your organics will be long gone before the enforcers get to the case. My personal fast transport has docked at the emergency access on your level. Pick me up at the security dock eight levels up from your own. I'm coming as back-up.:: Storm Front informed him.

::Thank you,:: Mirage told him honestly and made short work of the distance to the security dock. ::Bring your sword and a blaster if you come,:: he added with far more authority than someone his supposed age had any right to. ::The odds this turns violent are very high.::

When he arrived at the security dock, Storm Front swiftly climbed on board and closed the canopy, regarding the mechling next to him with a troubled look as they departed at a swift pace.

**"Are you sure you want to do this on your own, Strong Wind? We could bring more back-up. It isn't as though either of us have combat protocols beyond the entertainment of fencing."** The larger mech's tone almost sounded like a question.

**"I do,"** the smaller mech answered evenly. **"You don't survive what I have without them."**

Storm Front regarded him for a moment.**"We all have our secrets. I can see that yours are larger than most. When this is all over, I hope you may come to a point to trust me enough to tell me. Would I be correct in guessing that Lord Swift Sky and our Lord Prime already are aware?"** he asked evenly.

**"Yes,"** Mirage inclined his head. **"As are Senator Peacemaker and Ironhide."** He paused, considering the mech across from him. **"I will tell you before I take Corrente as an intended,"** he promised softly.

**"Yes, you will,"** the protective creator said with soft certainty. **"I have a few surprise protocols of my own. Without them, I would not be involved in the work of the senator and the Lord Prime's guardian beyond economic support, but I follow your lead this night,"** he offered as they sped over the artistry of Crystal City.

**"Thank you,"** Mirage relaxed slightly. **"Do you want the protocols that will take fencing and target shooting to combat grade?"**

**"Actually, I have them,"** Storm Front explained. **"I apologize for speaking deceptively. Ironhide insisted when I became more involved. There are some very dangerous fringe groups that believe if they take down Prime, his brother will restore Cybertron to what it was before Alpha Trion and his creations interfered. They are well-funded, extremely hard to find, and very dangerous to those of us who support our Prime's cause. What can you tell of Alicia and her cub? How strong is your bond?"**

**"It's two vorns old with Alicia, and very strong by my understanding. I can track her across a solar system, know what condition she is in, we can communicate freely when she is conscious,"** Mirage summed up the main points. **"I do not have much of a bond with Esperanza, though at close range I have a fair idea of her state of mind and body if I try."**

It was at that moment that the bond suddenly became active. ~Mirage?~ came the call in barely a whisper, as though his socket was afraid of others hearing. ~Mirage...where am I? Where is Esperanza? They ... they are removing an IV of some sort from my arm.~

~You've been kidnapped,~ he said gently. ~Do you recognize anyone? I am on my way, but still several joors away.~

He felt her make a valiant attempt to calm herself, but then felt her spike of fear as she did indeed recognize faces she knew from memories shared as well as trials at the end of the war.

~It's Vortex. Vortex and two of the Combaticons, Mirage. Swindle and one other whose name I don't remember. I still don't see Esperanza anywhere!~

~Calm,~ he forced the emotion on her as best he could without muddling her ability to think. ~They don't know you, they don't know me. Are they saying anything?~

~Nothing...Vortex is plugging in...I feel him scanning deep...~

A despised voice suddenly interrupted Alicia's. ~Shut down the bond, you weak, meat-loving glitch, or she dies, right after we murder her spawn in front of her.~

Mirage growled, long-taught and very personal hatred flaring brightly across his processors. ~Just what do you profit by that, Vortex?~

~We aren't out to make a profit on these insects,~ Vortex spat. ~We plan to destroy something that our apostate Prime deems valuable. It can be these disgusting creatures he took his pleasure on, or yourself. Either way, Prime will be sent the vid as a warning. For now, shut down the bond and any protective nanites. I will provide you with a location at which you will turn yourself over in exchange. If you attempt to track them to their present location, they will be extinguished immediately.~

~Mirage!~ Alicia screamed. ~Just do what he says! Swindle handed him Esperanza and he is cutting into her! Oh God no!~

~Very well,~ Mirage responded and complied, dropping everything into SpecOps mode. He could still monitor her, but if they could track him, it meant Jazz was behind it, and that was an entirely different class of problem.

He focused on Storm Front. **"What can you tell me of Vortex, Swindle and their gestalt?"**

* * *

Alicia felt the bond deaden to the same level it did when Mirage was on a mission. She knew he was alive, but that was all. She felt Vortex become aware in the same instant, probing her mind deeply.

~If anything disrupts my probe and testing, your revolting offspring will be tortured while you watch. If you have any control over the security nanites, you had better make sure they are set to allow anything.~

~I understand,~ she said, becoming dead calm, her only priority at this point to last long enough that Mirage could rescue Esperanza.

She felt him investigate, none-too-gently, and felt the shocked stillness after he looked at the nanite programming.

~Just what is his connection to Jazz?~ the Combaticon growled.

Alicia opened her eyes and stared at the huge, cruel face above hers. She gave a mirthless smile. ~He was trained by Jazz,~ she said simply. There was no use lying when someone could read her very thoughts.

The crimson optic band narrowed and she felt him dig around further, only to huff aloud. **"Such a worthless little insect. Do you actually believe your mech will trade himself for you?"**

~No, a trade is unlikely to happen,~ she responded with cool honesty without even realizing she was revealing how well she understood him in his native spoken language rather than cable communication. Mirage was far more likely to kill her captors than to engage in any sort of trade.

Her eyes darted around and spotted Esperanza being held by Swindle who was muttering about the disgusting organic fluids on his armor. She had no idea how badly injured her baby was, but Esperanza was quiet again, whether unconscious or simply shocked. She couldn't bear to think about how or where Vortex had started to cut her child to force Mirage to shut down the bond.

**"Well, then, no need to wait for him not to show up,"** Vortex grinned and picked her up. **"The recorder on?"** he glared at one of the others, a mech she recognized but couldn't name.

**"Of course,"** the mech grumbled. **"Just leave some for the rest of us."**

**"Such a lack of faith in my skills,"** Vortex rattled his armor mockingly before focusing on Alicia. **"Now, where to start?"** he probed her mind for a sharp fear, though not her greatest.

Alicia tried to keep her mind blank, to give him nothing, but it was no use. He could see everything from her most wild fantasies of being taken by her giant lovers while completely bound by cables, to the horrors of her imagination having such lovers created in her, fears she tried to avoid Hound and Mirage ever seeing. It was as though Vortex simply asked her mind for the image and it jumped out to him eagerly.

He laughed, utterly delighted by what he saw. **"As fun as it would be to spike you at my natural size, you need to live longer than that,"** he chuckled as he slid his interface panel open and pressurized his spike. Though now small by mech standards, only the size of a respectably endowed microbot like Rewind, it was still far too large for her to take no matter how well prepared she was.

**"Scream for me,"** Vortex rumbled, driving his huge, dry spike into her.

Alicia suddenly was deep inside herself. She had no idea how, or why, but she heard herself screaming and watched herself from within, writhing in agony as her sex was torn, blood providing the only lubrication. She heard Vortex laughing sadistically as his spark fed on her pain and terror, but it was as though it were happening to a different person.

~You're safe here,~ Jazz's voice said gently, Mirage suddenly holding her tightly in cupped hands against his chest. ~Let them have what they take. Stay here, focus on your mech. Survive. He's coming for you.~

Alicia tried to stay just where she was, sheltered in some mental safe room Jazz's expertly programmed protection nanites had created for her. She could have completely ignored her torn apart body if it weren't for the recurring cries of Esperanza that kept dragging her back toward the horror.

The first time she came to awareness to look for Esperanza, Swindle was buried deep in Alicia's ass, tearing her apart from behind as thoroughly as she had been torn apart in front. Even amidst her own screaming and agony, she somehow frantically looked around for her daughter. Only when she spotted the child sobbing on the ground, thankfully forgotten by the mechs who were cheering Swindle on, did Alicia allow Mirage's steady presence to draw her back in, away from the pain and violation.

Snippets of what was happening continued that way, Esperanza's cries dragging her out of her safe place, only to retreat once more, each round leaving her weaker. Analytically, she knew any normal human unprotected by the nanites that sped up her healing would have been long dead already. She could barely drag herself to focus when the tenor of her daughter's screams changed.

She could not even open her eyes to look. They had long since bruised shut. She dimly felt her body being tortured by a mech who knew exactly how far he could push without killing, dragging out the agony that was worse than death. She frantically listened for Esperanza and sobbed when she realized that her child's screams were no longer fearful ones, but shrieks of pain.

~Hurry for Esperanza,~ she whispered to the Mirage in her mind, allowing him to pull her back to numb darkness one last time.

* * *

As he prepared to set his personal craft down in the warehouse district of Tarn, Storm Front kept glancing uneasily at his companion; for someone who was ID-ed as a mechling, Strong Wind now looked more like a seasoned arena warrior getting ready for a death match.

**"Just how much combat experience do you have?"** the mechling asked, his voice tight with barely controlled fury.

Storm Front vented. **"None,"** he conceded. **"Plenty of sims, holotraining, and a couple of orns sparring with Ironhide to make sure I could take care of myself when I cared for ferals or confronted abusers among tower nobles. Nothing compared to you, it would seem, though Ironhide said I'm a decent shot and could be deadly with the blade. Making the shift from fencing to combat sims was not difficult."**

**"Then I'm trusting you to get **Alicia** and **Esperanza** out,"** Strong Wind focused on him, leaving no doubt that this was a very significant offer of trust. **"Fight if you need to, but get them out. Get them to the best organic-trained medic you can immediately. She's in critical condition and **Esperanza** is little better. I'll deal with the Cons and comm you when I'm clear."**

Storm Front gave a slight bow with his head, as though to acknowledge an order from a mech of a higher rank. **"I will not fail,"** he said gravely as he landed the transport at the location Strong Wind had specified, already accessing the network to search for the most qualified xeno-veterinarian.

Strong Wind accepted the gesture gratefully and slipped out, only to vanish from sight.

The noble froze, optics cycling in disbelief. **"Primus,"** he whispered, his armor expanding in surprise. Shaking his helm once, he drew his blaster out of subspace and made his way toward the warehouse entrance Strong Wind had indicated. He could already hear the screams of the pup, cries of pain-filled terror. The lack of its mother's cries was not a good sign.

When he reached the door and peeked in he saw a mech dangling the mangled, writhing mess that was the pup by one foot, squeezing it hard enough to crush the bones to dust. The torturer suddenly froze, his optics widening and flashing before shorting out. Energy exploded across his frame as his spark's full charge was expelled in a single burst, and the pup was suddenly gone from sight.

Panic erupted in the room, and suddenly the pup was in his hands, a chaotic mess of burnt skin, mutilated flesh and broken bones. He ducked behind a set of crates, somehow in the tumult not being noticed as the other two mechs who had been brutalizing the mother raced toward their already extinguished comrade.

"Shu," he whispered to the pup, sending a highly tuned EM pulse to soothe her. Seeing no socket in her neck, he quickly extended a thin cable which in turn broke into hundreds of mircrofilaments that inserted themselves into the tiny organic's nervous system, allowing him to block her pain, slow the blood loss and comfort her even as he made his way toward the mother, silently thanking Peacemaker for insisting he have the upgrade to assist socketless ferals.

Even though he was focused on retrieving Alicia, he couldn't help but notice the distinctive way one of the mechs went down from a single quick thrust through very heavy armor and straight into the spark chamber, followed by another, slightly longer struggle. By the time he'd reached the female, Strong Wind had shimmered into existence next to her and the warehouse was silent.

With a gentle kiss and few whispered words in her native language, the mechling (who was definitely no mechling) handed her mangled body over. **"Go. I'm going to see what I can find here."**

As Storm Front finally got a close look at Alicia, he almost purged his tanks. Even knowing what he knew about some of the worst elements on their planet, he could not believe what his optics showed him. Much of her skin was simply gone, flayed from her body with precision. Countless nerves were clearly severed by deeper cuts and many of her bones were crushed to a point beyond which could be repaired. She was gasping for breath, a horrible wheezing sound coming from a collapsed lung

Both mother and infant daughter's sexual and eliminatory openings were brutalized beyond recognition.

Without hesitation, he connected to the human's socket as he sprinted toward his transport, lowering her body temperature and slowing all of her systems enough to keep her alive but prevent her from losing too much blood before he could get to her medical care. That she was still alive was an act of Primus.

Whatever Strong Wind did to the one captor he had not seen extinguished wouldn't come close to justice.

* * *

Vortex cycled up from forced stasis a bit reluctantly, trying to place what had happened before he went down and what he was likely about to face.

**"You really should have taken the clue when she said Jazz trained me,"** the voice that greeted him made it all the more plausible that this really was one of the silver ghost's spawn. **"You know, he was quite disappointed in me when it turned out I didn't have the tanks for torture. We're going to find out how much further I get when motivated."**

The copter found that the only movement he was capable of was his optics, which searched his limited range of vision for the mech to no avail. He refused to say a word and rise to the threats of this noble who was obviously no noble.

Vortex believed he knew his craft well enough to take what he had given. He quickly tried to run a diagnostic of his systems, but found even that was disabled.

~I am a noble, Vortex,~ the voice returned, fully intimate as the mech called Strong Wind jacked into his systems that had lost most of their firewalls. ~I am what happens when a Swift Sky second creation is given to Jazz and then tempered by fifty thousand vorns of civil war. I extinguished you back home. We'll see how long you last here. You and your gestalt are common street thugs here compared to what you were there.~

The copter tried to push back, but he no longer had any control of his systems. His only hope was to last until the other members of his gestalt arrived.

~You are glitched,~ he spat. ~And your insect and her larva will extinguish before you ever see them again. Her blood was so slick on my spike, it actually felt a little less disgusting than I imagined, splitting her open like that. I'm not sure what hurt her worse, being split, or my unshielded and amplified overload hitting her entire nervous system at once.~

~I don't think you'll find anyone who would argue that I'm glitched.~ There was real amusement from the other. ~But how about we find out which one of your selves takes this better, shall we? Your Decepticon self taught me well when Jazz gave up.~

A tingle of pleasure crept through Vortex's systems as the intruder began to fiddle around.

~I'm Mürrãje by the way,~ he added with a small smirk.

Vortex shuttered his optics and said nothing, ironically certain he was in the hands of a psychopathic meatsack lover. The designation, likely false, still reeked of spy and infiltrator.

Pain, pure, unfiltered and unchecked by all the sophisticated software that should have made it good hit him in a slow, casual slide from the upper edge of his interface panel, along the seam of his chest, up his throat and along the side of his face. He watched through the other's optics as the glowing, pure white blade caused so much more pain than damage.

It finally occurred to Vortex to feel afraid, wondering just who this prostitute to Prime they'd targeted was. He knew exactly what kind of blade was being used on him, something so illegal that even he did not carry one.

~Not only do I have it on my frame, I had it when I was with the Lord Prime,~ Mirage purred, sliding the blade across the center of Vortex's visor, just scratching the delicate equipment. ~Oh, and I must thank you for not destroying the vid of your actions. I'm sure it will be most ... educational viewing for those who had been resisting giving even more legal protections to the organics. After all, that makes it rather difficult to deny that the fringe not only exists, but is excessively violent.~

~Traitors!~ he spat, his frame unable to shake in the slow agony. ~Making us dependent, weak, giving rights to insects who do not even deserve the privilege of being in a generator. Mechs like you have _destroyed_ us.~

~Have you learned nothing?~ Mirage laughed easily, drawing the energon blade down one arm, beginning his dissection while avoiding any line that could cause Vortex to go into stasis or extinguish. ~Destruction makes way for the new. One society must be destroyed for a new one to rise. I really hope Blast Off and Onslaught arrive soon. I'm looking forward to taking my time with you, and they need to be extinguished first.~

The copter's vocalizers were not online. His only screams were silently given through the hardline to the one who most wanted to hear it as his arm felt as though it were being slowly split in two. He desperately reached out through his gestalt bond, achingly empty of two, but that, too, was blocked from him.

~Go ahead and show the vid,~ he finally said, in desperation to make the pain that had only just started stop. ~Many will hail us as heroes for finally showing what the insects are good for. It was their pain that once fed us, and for many now it is their pain again. You truly think we are only a fringe?~

~You will be by the time anyone stops me,~ Mirage snickered. He'd have the luxury of purging his tanks over his actions and enjoyment of this later, when he came out of mission mode. For now, he needed to be this monster to fight a worse monster. ~You are not the top of the energy ladder, after all. Just as you are predators to the organics, there are predators for you.~

~As if one glitched whore for Prime can stop real mechs from embracing their nature,~ Vortex growled. ~To take what is ours, take their worlds for ourselves and let them feed us at our pleasure from where they belong, in the generators.~

~Ah, but in embracing your nature, you give me the freedom to embrace mine,~ Mirage crooned, turning Vortex over so he could begin to dissect each hyper-sensitive airfoil blade. ~Like Jazz and his brood, I am a predator of mechs. I feed on your suffering and pain, and consume your sparks, the way you do the organics. It is my function.~

Unvoiced keening screams echoed across the hardline connection as Vortex's sensor-rich airfoils were subjected to the blade that could cause such exquisite pain. A tiny portion of his processors admired the noble's sadism. Trying desperately to withdraw from the pain, he began to retreat into his own processors, only to find a potent firewall blocking him from his own memory core. It finally hit him, as it should have at the beginning, that the pain was simply a distraction until the noble had found everything he wished to find.

His audios picked up the familiar sound of Blast Off landing.

~Well, it seems as if they've _finally_ arrived,~ Mirage smirked as he shimmered out of view and slipped off of his victim, but kept the connection for as long as he could. ~Now ... kill you first, or leave you all by your lonesome in the gestalt bond? Both have delightful possibilities. Since _all_ of you have committed crimes such as these towards the helpless many times over, your death sentence is already assured. I do appreciate the evidence from your own processors.~

The bond was still somehow shut tight from within. No way to warn them, only the light glow of his optic band and the flow of energon from the cuts showing that he was alive. ~Your tanks just can't stand continuing. You have no place in this work. No wonder Jazz was disappointed,~ Vortex taunted.

~Mirage?~ Vortex heard a faint organic feminine voice before Mirage cut him off from any access to her.

~I'm here,~ Mirage focused as much as he dared on his socket bond. ~You are being cared for?~

~I can't see...but I can hear.~ Her mind sounded weak and frightened across the bond. ~The medic says it would be kinder to put me down so he can concentrate on Esperanza. He is likely right. Storm Front is arguing with him, insisting that he keep me alive until you can decide. Do you have the information you need? If he is right...I want to see you first.~ Alicia sounded almost apologetic.

~I'll come as soon as this fight's over,~ he promised. ~You will _not_ be put down. Try to comm Storm Front and tell him that I'll be on my way within a few kliks.~

~Fight well, love.~ Alicia's voice carried a wealth of emotion behind that simple statement. There was no doubt that she was in favor of the pain he'd dished out to Vortex and more.

Even as Mirage put his full attention back on the warehouse, his sensors detected multiple surveillance drones entering from three different locations. He had no fear that they would detect him; these drones had even lower sensor quality than those he usually slipped by back home. He watched, not even twitching, as they scanned the area, hovering over the graying frames of Brawl and Swindle before investigating the still-warm frame of Vortex.

As one, the drones opened fire in a pattern meant to cover the entire space, to find what sensors could not. Not enough firepower to damage, but enough to show if someone was there under a disruptor field or otherwise invisible to sensors. Vortex obviously had informed the Combaticon leader of Mirage's ties to Jazz, and they weren't taking chances.

Without a thought, Mirage disconnected from Vortex and focused on dodging the fire. Even if they expected he was there, they were not going to know where. Despite the desire to do so, he also withheld any attacks on the drones. If he could help it, he wasn't going to let them be sure he was still there.

A klik and many bursts of fire later, the drones departed to search other parts of the building. Mirage heard the heavy footsteps of Blast Off entering. With ease the spy hacked the encryption of their comm frequency. It was so much easier than in his own world that it almost made him feel a twinge of pity for those he was about to kill. The Combaticons on his world would be mortified by what they were in a reality untempered by war.

::Careful, he could still be there,:: Onslaught sounded pained and anxious from the loss of two bonds. ::Retrieve Vortex and get out immediately. No heroics.::

Blast Off made his way to the glowing optic band of his gestalt mate, and knelt down with a moan when he saw with his own optics the copter who had the appearance of being dissected alive.

**"Primus, Vortex, what did he do to you?"**

**"Not half as much as I wanted to,"** Mirage whispered in the shuttle's audio as he drove the energon blade into Blast Off's spark chamber right through his thick back armor.

The shuttle's spark extinguished before he even had a chance to scream.

::Blast Off! Blast Off!:: Onslaught sounded as though he could extinguish from bond shock alone. Mirage half expected him to come charging in with rage, but the Combaticon leader was too good a tactician to fall prey purely to emotions.

If Mirage hadn't been needed elsewhere already, he would have happily played with him for much longer, but with Alicia all but dying in the hands of a vet who wanted to euthanize her, it was not the time to play. With a reluctant glance at Vortex, he turned him over and slid the energon blade through the copter's chest, extinguishing the spark he'd honestly wanted to play with for several more orns.

Now was time to hunt down the leader and finish him.

It did not take long. A shrill keen echoed from the tactician as his last gestalt bond was severed. What Mirage did not expect was the sudden series of explosions from charges set around the perimeter of the building, bringing down the walls. It became clear what Onslaught had been doing outside.

With a flash of a scan, Mirage bolted directly for the nearest explosion, counting on the odds that a second explosive wouldn't go off as he passed through the hole in the crumbling wall, where Onslaught, whether by luck or some tactical prediction was waiting, launching a missile where audio sensors predicted Mirage's pedes would take him next.

**"Where are you? Cowardly insect loving piece of slag. Show yourself! Fight me like a real mech!"** the Combaticon roared.

::And set myself up for murder charges against a full gestalt?:: Mirage commed him with a vocal modulator active so he couldn't be identified if it was being transmitted anywhere. ::I don't think so. I have too much hunting left to do,:: he taunted and brought his sniper rifle from subspace to get a shot at Onslaught's optics.

Onslaught roared in pain even as he turned his plasma rifle on the area from which the shot came, but Mirage was already gone, slipping behind him to drive his energon blade into the large mech's back and into his spark chamber. The mech was dead before his processors registered the strike.

Mirage quickly set a charge on each body over his killing blow to conceal that an energon blade was used. They went off as he transformed and sped away, still under his cloak. From safe distance away, he pinged Peacemaker's private comm with his ID and a top priority request.

::I'm getting a chance to recharge for once with _both_ of my bondmates. This better be important, youngster,:: came the grouchy response that sounded far more like Ratchet than anything Peacemaker had yet said.

::Alicia is nearly dead, the vet wants to euthanize her. Esperanza is badly injured and I just left those responsible in little pieces,:: Mirage made a quick summary of events. ::A better medic and some help with making the investigation die would be very useful right now.::

::Slag! Yes, absolutely. I'll comm Prime's personal vet immediately. Send me coordinates, both to where they are and the investigation scene. Who were they? Did you get IDs?::

::Storm Front is with them at the vet, I'm on my way there,:: Mirage replied with a data pack of the relevant info. ::I have a vid of the torture of both organics. They intended to send it to Prime, after they did the same to me and we were all deactivated. A message that organic lovers and Prime's favorites were not safe. Vortex did most of the damage, Brawl and Swindle participated. Onslaught and Blast Off arrived after I dealt with their gestalt mates. The warehouse was Onslaught, the bodies are mine,:: he said honestly.

Ironhide was immediately on the comm, ::That is the most blatant move that gestalt has made yet, probably retaliation for Praxus and Altihex. I will run intervention with the local authorities. Since the crime was intended against Prime, it is under my jurisdiction first before it gets handed over to the Lord High Protector. I would like to keep it under mine. Good work, kid. Those fraggers have been poison in the energon for far too long.::

::Mirage,:: Ratchet cut in, ::Prime's vet is on his way on a high speed transport, ETA 30 kliks. Designation is First Aid. Prime wants all three of you in his compound for security when the organics are well enough to travel. He is as furious as I've heard him in some time. He is sending three bladewarriors along for your security in Tarn:

::Thank you,:: Mirage was openly grateful. ::I'll pass the info to Storm Front. My ETA to the vet is 3 kliks. I'll give you everything I got when I see you next,:: he added before closing the line. ~Alicia?~ he gently prodded the bond. She was alive, but beyond that he couldn't tell much.

The veterinary clinic Mirage arrived at was a small, elegant-looking dome in the wealthier part of the city, the type of setting well off mechs would take their organics. There was one after joors veterinarians on duty.

Entering, he quickly found there were a number of security guards, one of whom had a blaster trained on Storm Front, who was holding Esperanza, attached to her by a socket-free organic interface cable.

The medic was working furiously on Alicia, who would not have been recognizable if not for her all-too-weak energy signature.

::I compromised with them,:: Storm Front informed Mirage by secure comm. ::I had the vet at the end of my blade. Said I wouldn't kill him if he tried to stabilize Alicia and quit threatening to euthanize her. I'm keeping Esperanza stable in a medical coma until the fragger is done.::

**"Are you the owner?"** one of the enforcers asked.

::Thank you,:: Mirage replied. **"Yes,"** he focused on the mech speaking to him. **"Strong Wind of House of Swift Wind. Prime's vet will arrive within half a joor. He will take responsibility then."**

The vet spoke to him without turning.

**"Your organic is damaged beyond her nanites' ability to repair. Fully a quarter of her skeletal system is crushed beyond the ability to heal, and the damage to her nerves along with mutilation of her reproductive and elimination openings, not to mention the psychological damage make it highly unlikely she will be able to experience charge-worthy pleasure. I find it doubtful that Prime's vet will have any different prognosis than my own. It is cruel to keep her alive."**

Mirage vented a deep sigh and slipped around to get a solid look at Alicia, making his own judgment based on too many vorns of witnessing Hound and his endless array of pet projects as well as his own willingness to have her even if she could never feel pleasure again.

The vet wasn't exaggerating, she was a complete mess. Yet he also knew that the damage was repairable with enough effort. Bones could be replaced, nerves and flesh regenerated with enough time. Quite likely vorns, but he was willing to invest that. A socket that accepted, that _loved_ him was too much to give up on because of battle damage.

**"I understand,"** he responded uneasily. **"If First Aid agrees, I will ... consider it."** He purposefully didn't hide his distress or emotional attachment to her, knowing that with the vet, it would be accepted. Sometimes mechs would become attached to their pets, especially with as young as Mirage was supposed to be. It wouldn't be a surprise if he said she was his first.

Making it look unconscious, he shifted back, and pressed into the embrace Storm Front offered when he came close. For all appearances he was now the mechling he was supposed to be, looking to his elder for comfort. One of the arms that wrapped around Mirage held Esperanza.

::Do you want me to continue to care for the pup, or would you like to yourself? The only thing I'm doing at this point is monitoring her vital functions and making sure she does not wake and is not in pain.::

::I'll take her,:: he shifted to let Storm Front place the child in his open hand and quickly swapped out filament cables. Then Mirage did what Storm Front wouldn't have dared to and used a clawtip to spread nanite-rich gel on her deeper injuries. ::Thank you,:: he nuzzled the larger mech, honestly grateful for the comfort of another's embrace. He desperately wanted Hound there. This wasn't something he was supposed to do on his own. She wasn't only _his_.

::First Aid is the best vet currently on planet,:: Storm Front said gently. ::She is by far the worst case I've seen personally, but not by the worst that he has been able to successfully repair. You must be very valuable to Prime for him to send his own.::

::I think he values us both,:: Mirage murmured. ::What you saw me do earlier ... Prime has a lot of use for a mech who can gather intel as effectively as I can, and rescue organics from situations where he can't act fast enough.::

::That's for sure. From what I saw you could make a huge difference. How did a noble become someone who could dispatch dangerous mechs that quickly? I've never seen anything like it, and I really don't think I want to know what kind of weapon you were carrying.::

::You don't,:: Mirage said firmly. ::For how, it's a long story. One that's best told over high grade with no one who shouldn't know it anywhere nearby. Prime's palace in Iacon, since that's where we're going as soon as First Aid says they can travel.::

::I look forward to hearing it, Strong Wind,:: Storm Front said earnestly.

**"She is stabilized enough to be moved to a stasis chamber until Prime's vet arrives,"** the veterinarian working on Alicia quietly informed them. **"May I attend to the pup now?"** he asked a bit sullenly, obviously still angered that he had not been permitted to give immediate attention to the organic more likely to survive.

**"Yes,"** Mirage gently handed Esperanza over, watching with nervous sensors as Alicia was picked up by an assistant to be put in the stasis chamber. First Aid couldn't get here fast enough for him. He wasn't Ratchet, but he had exceptional base coding for a healer.

* * *

First Aid was not one of those veterinarians who set his emotions aside easily, even with everything he had seen over the vorns. Yes, organics were short-lived and physically weak, but they were people who loved, hated, feared, cared, and desired to live and create no less than his own kind. One would think that after everything he had seen in Prime's service, he would have become hardened, but his base programming would not allow it. He had been commissioned by Prime, along with his gestalt, to care for the welfare of organics, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Now he found himself on Prime's fastest transport with Killblade, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as mostly silent company, rushing to Tarn. He knew the type who had captured to the mother and pup he was rushing to, he knew how horrible it was likely to be, and later, when he returned, his brothers would hold him as he purged his tanks yet again.

Landing, he rushed in as the bladewarriors relieved the local Enforcers of duty at Prime's command. He immediately identified the owner from the data given to him by Peacemaker.

**"Lord Strong Wind, the Lord Prime sends his deepest sympathy for the pain your organics have suffered this night, and his assurance that he will do everything in his power to help,"** he said formally, bowing to the noble.

**"Thank you for coming, First Aid,"** Mirage inclined his head with genuine respect. **"I know you will do your best, and tell me the truth of your limits. The adult, **Alicia**, is in stasis. **Esperanza** is there,"** he motioned to where the other vet was working.

First Aid scanned the pup quickly, determining that she was badly injured, but stable.

**"I will tend to** Alicia** first,"** First Aid said in a tone that was clearly an order, using the organic's designation deliberately.

The assistants carefully brought the mutilated form to a berth, and he plugged into her socket, deeply scanning and immediately encountering the protective nanites still active in her system. An intelligence probed him, and then quickly let him through.

When he finally disconnected he turned to the anxiously waiting noble. He had no doubt that this mech was deeply emotionally invested in the female and was preparing himself for the worst. What he couldn't tell was what 'the worst' meant to the young noble who was leaning heavily on the older first creation for comfort.

**"Can you repair her enough to function without pain?"** Mirage asked after a moment to gather himself.

**"Yes,"** First Aid replied simply, **"Though the psychological damage will be up to you to treat, if you are willing. I scanned her nanites closely and know that she was protected from the worst, but there still may be many metacycles, if not vorns, of nightmares, flashbacks, and other types of post traumatic symptoms. The memory of the event is simply too deep to be wiped entirely, and doing so would only mean that she wouldn't understand why she felt she was going insane with panic. The nanites that shielded her during the actual act only delay her integration and acceptance of the memories of the experience."**

Mirage nodded his understanding.

**"I can fix her body,"** First Aid continued. **"I've seen enough of these kind of injuries to know what is possible. But the choice to euthanize should be based on whether you think she is psychologically capable of the rehabilitation this will take, and whether you are willing to deal with the emotional trauma she will experience. Most mechs I know are not willing to put in that much effort."**

**"I am not most mechs,"** Mirage answered firmly, his entire manner shifting to absolute determination. **"If her existence will not be an agony for her, I will do what is needed for her to heal the psychological scars. If she is euthanized, it will be her choice when she is no longer in pain."**

First Aid did not even bother to hide his honest smile and relief.

**"I will need to do surgery to stabilize Alicia enough for transport, and with your permission, I will begin as soon as I've examined Esperanza. Fortunately, because of the pup's age, a complete memory wipe of these events should be possible if her brain development follows the developmental course of most organics."**

**"Do whatever you believe is best, First Aid,"** Mirage gave him the authority without hesitation, without a single doubt that this First Aid was as trustworthy and dedicated to healing as the one he knew. **"Anything I can do to assist, just say it."**

First Aid gave Mirage another of his signature bright smiles. **"Count on it, my lord. If you are the kind of mech I think you are, there will be no one more helpful and comforting for either of them during this process. It is a relief to finally be treating organics who weren't abused or tortured by the mechs who owned them."**


	9. Planning a War

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Hound/Alicia Rodriguez, Mirage/Storm Front  
**Rating**: NC-17 for mech/mech  
**Codes**: Slash, Xeno (Transformer/Human)  
**Summary**: Prime, Peacemaker, Ironhide, Chromia, Storm Front and Mirage catch up on the evening's events and what Mirage pulled from Combaticon memory banks.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
~text~ bond/hardline connection  
::text:: comm chatter  
"text" organic languages

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 9: Plotting a War

* * *

Storm Front had found it a privilege to watch Prime's infamous veterinarian in action, and even more so to watch Strong Wind jump right in as though he had been doing the dirty work of organic care for thousands of vorns. The noble had prepped Alicia for surgery and assisted as though he were trained to do so. At First Aid's request, the younger noble had wiped the pup's memory of the past orn, and then proceeded to program tailored nanites to heal her lesser injuries and stave off infection, as though writing complex code was second nature to the mechling.

Now, they were on the transport approaching the Lord Prime's main palace in the center of Iacon, and Storm Front watched in silent approval as the younger noble continued to hold Esperanza while quietly stroking Alicia's hair. Here, where there was no one to judge him badly for his actions, Strong Wind was a very doting, affectionate mech towards his organics, and it was spark-warming to watch. It made the mech feel that much better about his second creation's attraction.

First Aid explained the course of treatment while they were en route. He would be replacing many of Alicia's damaged nerves with synthetic nanite-based ones that would seamlessly integrate with her central nervous system. Her crushed bones would be absorbed by a new nanite tech he had developed. They would then engineer the replacements using the raw materials and DNA from the bones as a base, while nanite stabilizers, organic and synthetic materials that would be injected into the growth sites.

Her anus, perineum, vagina, cervix and uterus would be surgically repaired or replaced as needed, and than, tailored nanites would assist in healing them fully. The female circumcision that had been performed on both mother and infant would be reversed, the clitorises of both regrown with synthetic nerves.

**"If she notices a difference at all, it will be that it is an improvement,"** First Aid had promised with a soft smile. All in all, Alicia would be in surgery for at least the next 2 orns, with several decaorns following for physical rehabilitation.

As they landed, Storm Front was amazed to see Ironhide, Peacemaker, Chromia and the Prime _himself_ awaiting them. One glance at Strong Wind informed him that the mechling felt comfortable among these mechs of great power, almost an equal to them.

The elder noble watched First Aid exit immediately with Alicia and Esperanza on a hover-stretcher. He gave a quick bow to Prime, allowing the gathered mechs only a brief glance at the organics' damage before rushing off to commence surgery and treatment.

The younger noble slid to his knees in absolute reverence before the Lord Prime with the smooth grace of having done so many, many times. It was a posture that Storm Front matched just as fast.

**"Rise, Storm Front of the House of Swift Sky. You have my gratitude for the service you gave to Strong Wind and his organics this past night,"** Prime's rich baritone seemed to shake the room, and caress the cores of all present.

**"It is my pleasure, Lord Prime,"** Storm Front rose, his posture still submissive. He was aware that Strong Wind was also standing, and while he made his reverence for the Prime clear in his frame language, he was also far more confident than any mechling had a right to be.

**"I have much to show and tell about what happened,"** Strong Wind said smoothly. **"May Storm Front join us? I would bring him into this fully."**

**"I think it is only right that he know the truth, considering how involved he and his household have already become,"** Prime responded as servants led them to a private sitting room with refreshments laid out.

When everyone was settled in and served, the servants left, knowing this was not a conversation they were welcomed to hear. Strong Wind took a long, deep draught of the spicy high grade and closed his optics with a slow venting. His frame gradually relaxed, protocols that had refused to shut down while danger was still visible finally settling and allowing him to stand down.

**"Perhaps we should being with bringing Storm Front up to date,"** Prime spoke while Strong Wind wound down.

The mechling inclined his head in acceptance and shifted to face Storm Front, meeting inquiring blue optics. **"Strong Wind is a cover. My designation is Mirage, and I am from a dimension that followed a very different path from this one. The proclamation that the Lord Prime made freeing organics triggered a civil war that has destroyed Cybertron and reduced our numbers to less than five hundred.**

**"When the Towers were destroyed in my dimension, I was the only Swift Sky left. I found my way to the Autobots, the faction that followed the Prime. He decided that my best use was to be given to his Head of Special Operations, Jazz, who spent five vorns reprogramming and training me. I spent the next fifty thousand in SpecOps, a spy most of that time, though I did assassinations and sabotage often enough to be adept at it."**

Mirage glanced down, then forced himself to look up again. **"There's a reason I look at you the way I do. I was originally Bijaksana, the intended of Storm Front from before I was sparked. I didn't think I had that much of the coding remaining, but I can't deny how strong the attraction still is."**

Of all of the stories Storm Front was expecting to hear, this was not it. As his processors attempted to integrate the facts he was being presented, his optics briefly flickered out, the first information crash he had experienced since he was a youngling.

When his systems cycled back, it all made sense. The strange familiarity, the looks, his own responses. The mech was now looking down, like a second creation, waiting to hear his verdict of approval or disapproval with obvious trepidation.

~My bonded?~ His Bijaksana brushed against his spark, concerned by the crash after such a tumultuous evening.

~I am alright, my spark. It has been a very trying night, but everyone will be okay. I'll explain what I am allowed to when I come home,~ he sent his assurance and such a deep sense of affection and approval he could feel it make his bonded stagger.

He stood and crossed the distance between himself and Bijaksana ... no ... Mirage. The same spark, but truly a different mech now. He took the lithe and deadly mech's hand and brought him to his pedes. Putting his hands on Mirage's shoulders, he leaned down and brought their forehelms together for nearly a klik, tentatively reaching out to see if there was any bond with this version of the spark before him. There was none, though the attraction was undeniable.

**"Ever since we bonded,"** he finally whispered, **"I've known there was something extraordinary about Bijaksana's spark, a strength and adaptability far deeper than his core programming."**

**"There is,"** Mirage murmured, his entire frame reflecting the intense relief he felt at not being rejected. **"I hope he never has to find out just how strong and adaptable he is, but now you know just what he is capable of if it is demanded of him."**

**"What would you have him know?"** Storm Front asked softly, his arms wrapped around Mirage's shoulders.

Mirage vented and leaned into the embrace and offered warmth, torn between 'everything' and 'nothing'. **"As little as possible about my origins,"** he rested his helm against Storm Front's chest. **"I know with certainty that he'll take it the wrong way and see me as competition and a threat to his place with you. Of the rest ... it's still better if he doesn't know much. I leave it to you to decide how much to tell him."**

**"I understand. We'll speak more of it later,"** Storm Front rumbled, finally breaking away to return to his seat, aware of the patient silence from the other mechs in the room who had much yet to discuss.

**"Now, let's start with details on the deaths,"** Ironhide rumbled. **"The more I know, the easier this will be to keep out of the Lord High Protector's hands."**

**"Start from the beginning,"** Prime overruled him.

Mirage inclined his head to the Lord Prime. **"Alicia was tired, so she remained with Esperanza in our quarters while I went to a casual clade dinner. I felt her fall deeply asleep after half a joor. It did not cause me concern then, though in retrospect I have little doubt that was when she was drugged to keep her from calling for help. Two and a half joor later I returned to my quarters and realized both were missing, along with the servants."**

**"The organic's caretaker has been found, deactivated and crushed into a small sphere,"** Storm Front added. **"Mirage's servant was with his lover. He has been cleared of involvement."**

Mirage's face went emotionless at the news, but it was apparent in his silence that the revelation sickened him.

Prime's optics shuttered as he accessed the matrix and reviewed his memories of the sparks that he had felt expire in the past orn.

**"Softsong,"** the High Priest rumbled, **"A beautiful spark, so well suited to the work she was created for. When she extinguished she was desperately sad about something. Now I know what."** Prime bowed his head in grief and he momentarily revealed the weight of every spark and organic life that rested on his shoulders, as pained by the loss of the Combaticons as by the sweet-sparked caretaker. Ironhide, Chromia, and Peacemaker were obviously accustomed to the depth of Prime's grief when a spark was lost to violence rather than coming to a natural and gentle end. They were suddenly stroking and murmuring to their leader with well-accustomed intimacy.

::It is just what his cadre does for him in our war-torn dimension,:: Mirage commed Storm Front, the grief not showing on his face betrayed by his tone. **"Can you tell her that her charges will be all right?"**

Prime looked at the spy's optics. **"I can if she has not yet been absorbed into Primus' own spark."**

The High Priest of Cybertron dimmed his optics, humming something so low it would not have been audible to human ears, though it vibrated everything in the room.

When his optics lit again, he was smiling. **"She knows, and has been released from any sense of guilt or responsibility for those whom she felt she had failed. She feels free now to go where she belongs, to become part of her source."**

Mirage smiled faintly. **"Good."** He waited for everyone to settle before continuing his retelling. **"While security responded, Storm Front was also alerted and offered to come with me and use of his personal skimmer. I used the socket-bond to trace Alicia to Tarn and during that trip we exchanged some information about what we could do, combat-wise. Vortex plugged into Alicia and demanded that I close the bond or Esperanza would be killed slowly, then Alicia.**

**"I complied enough that he was no longer aware of me, though I kept it open enough to have a sense of what was happening. I will let the vid they made speak to that."**

**"I don't like it,"** Ironhide growled. **"The majority of abductions, even among fringe elements, are for energon, credit, or to attempt to sell stolen sockets to traders and breeders. Rarely is a socket physically harmed by those they take them, other than the occasional forced pleasure to test out the energy, which is bad enough by my standards, but not illegal for legitimate owners. This sort of directed assault with no other intention but to punish is new, and I very much doubt that the Combaticons were working alone."**

Prime nodded at his head of security, but then gestured for Mirage to continue his story.

**"I agree, and I pulled enough from Brawl, Swindle and Vortex to confirm who the ringleader is and several other mechs their gestalt worked with,"** Mirage said. **"Deadlock's the leader, as far as they knew. Venom and Bombshell were also in their memories as part of this, though they did little incriminating that Vortex was aware of."**

**"Was Deadlock a good mech in your universe?"** Peacemaker suddenly asked.

**"No, he was a very evil one,"** Mirage suppressed a small shudder. **"When he became Drift, he focused on redeeming himself ... by killing his former allies. Apparently his spark changed enough to win our Ironhide over to share a berth regularly."**

**"He must have changed. I would never take a socket-hating piece of slag in my berth. I hope a war wouldn't change that,"** Ironhide rumbled under his breath.

**"You don't,"** Mirage smiled shyly. **"If anything, it made our Ironhide more protective of organics and young."**

**"What led you to ask that about Deadlock, Peacemaker?"** Prime looked over curiously

**"Conflicting signals in Mirage,"** he shrugged.

**"Mirage, please tell us what happened once you arrived in Tarn."** Prime spoke softly, but his words held the weight of an order without even trying to do so.

**"Storm Front was to rescue and take Alicia and Esperanza to medical help while I dealt with those inside the warehouse. I intended to kill them and their gestalt mates. Swindle fell first and I took Esperanza from him and handed her to Storm Front while Vortex and Brawl were distracted. I deactivated Brawl next, and disabled Vortex. When Storm Front was gone, I focused on Swindle and Brawl, hacking what was left of their memory cores. Vortex was kept functional as long as I could to have better access.**

**"Blast Off was deactivated when he entered the warehouse, Vortex shortly afterwards. Onslaught then set off the explosives and we fought briefly."**

**"I'm impressed,"** Chromia rumbled, regarding Mirage with a look that was difficult to interpret. **"An entire gestalt of dangerous mechs. How?"**

**"Surprise, primarily,"** he looked up at her and stood before shimmering out of existence. A moment later she felt a light touch cross the back of her neck and the others saw him reappear and dance expertly out of range of her retaliation. **"My designation is Mirage for good reason."**

Chromia, after her initial defensive posture, relaxed and chuckled. **"Handy,"** she commented, respect and humor easily apparent on her faceplates. **"And what weapon do you have concealed under that cloak that lets you take out enemies that quickly?"**

**"That is my secret,"** he teased back.

**"You can't be keeping secrets on us, Mirage, not is you want me to make the investigation go away,"** Ironhide warned.

**"We need to know everything, Mirage,"** Prime said gently. **"There are mitigating circumstances here that justify what you have done, regardless of the what the law says about the lives of mechs as opposed to organics. There is no doubt Alicia and Esperanza would be dead after brutal torture if you had waited for authorities or even for backup from here. But you need to trust us. Tell us everything. Very little will surprise me with what I have learned of your dimension."**

The slender mech's vents stuttered slightly, everything in him fighting the order, screaming at him that it was safer to keep the secret and be hunted for the murders. A few steps further back, enough space where he judged he could escape, and his side armor slid open, then his protoform. The soft, pure white glow of the weapon was apparent even before he palmed it and held it up, blade flat to his audience and every nanite in his system primed for a hard fight with the intent to escape rather than to kill.

Ironhide was instantly in front of Prime, weapons charged. Chromia likewise put herself in front of Peacemaker, while Storm Front simply stared at Mirage, confused.

**"Is that..."** Storm Front began.

**"A concealed energon blade, undetectable,"** Prime finished. **"The most illegal class of weapons on Cybertron aside from nanite viruses. And likely the only reason Alicia and Esperanza are alive. Easy, all of you. If Mirage had wanted to kill me, kill _any_ of us, he's had many opportunities. He is an assassin trained by _Jazz_. If we really want the help of a SpecOps spy and assassin, then we'd better be prepared for these kind of surprises."**

Mirage's optics cycled in shock at the Lord Prime's response, but his attention focused on the two warriors as he slowly put the blade back in the specially constructed compartment that would hide it from all but the most detailed autopsies: a weapon concealed even in his deactivation.

Chromia growled, standing down as ordered but not at all relaxing. Her optics followed the noble-turned-assassin as he sat down in his former location.

**"The Lord Prime is correct,"** Mirage's gaze flicked between the warriors and briefly stopping on Peacemaker. **"I have had over one thousand opportunities to kill while you knew I was in your presence. As I just showed you, I could easily have snuck in as well."**

**"Will you hand it over if we ask you to?"** Ironhide said in a deadly tone.

**"Yes,"** Prime answered for him, leaving no doubt that should he order the spy to do so, he expected instant obedience. **"But I will not ask that him; not if we are going to be sending him on missions stop the worst of the abusers and those who supply them. But I hope it is clear that my desire is to see these mechs brought to justice and publicly shamed. Intel and the rescue of organics will be the priority, assassination only when there is no other choice."**

**"Yes, Lord Prime,"** Mirage slipped to his feet before kneeling in complete obedience even as he began to relax again. He'd worry about why he was being given this leniency that his own Prime would not later. **"Thank you. I have never killed without immediate need or a direct order. I will not begin now."**

As if answering his unspoken questions, Prime got up to extend his hand to Mirage, stopping Ironhide or Chromia with a glare that could not be argued with. **"In the last several vorns, things have been getting worse, not better. The progress we had hoped for is not happening, except in a few locations that have been in our camp from the beginning. Something needs to tip the scales. Exposing some of the worst elements could very well do that."** Prime explained.

**"I will do all I can, my Lord Prime,"** Mirage met the mech's optics with a resolute promise. **"The vid the Combaticons made to send to you is a good start, even if they cannot be brought to trial. I will bring you more."**

**"Thank you, Mirage,"** Prime placed a hand on the spy's shoulder, and then turned to his officers and confidants. **"Ironhide and Chromia, get to Tarn and see what you can do about the investigation there. I'm assuming you covered your tracks, Mirage, but energon blades do leave distinctive evidence."**

**"Yes, Lord Prime. An explosive was set on the damage, though if the fire left much of Vortex's frame, a careful look will find evidence of his interrogation,"** Mirage explained. **"I rarely had need to try and cover it up before."**

As Ironhide and Chromia departed, both with difficult to read expressions, clearly speaking heatedly through their bond, Prime turned toward the other noble. **"Storm Front, do you wish to stay, or will you be returning to Crystal City?"**

**"I will stay a bit longer, at least. I'd like to see how the organics are doing."** Storm Front replied, his head bowed to his Prime.

**"Very well,"** Prime replied. **"Peacemaker, why don't you show Storm Front around for a breem while I finalize some details with Mirage. I will comm you when our noble spy is ready to accompany him to First Aid's domain."**

**"Of course, Prime,"** the senator nodded and smiled at the noble who had done much to aid organics as he guided the smaller, lighter frame out.

Prime focused on Mirage, organizing his thoughts on how best to challenge the noble turned war and battle hardened spy and assassin. This orn, more than any other, had proven just how much the war had warped those who survived. Prime didn't care to contemplate the implications that he lovely, delicate and submissive Bijaksana had become the mech in front of him, displaying little or no emotion after taking five sparks and seeing the organics he cared so much about tortured nearly to death.

**"Mirage, sit with me,"** Prime said in an inviting tone that was nevertheless a command, gesturing not toward the seat next to him, but to his lap, trusting his physical connection with the spy to put him at ease in a way that a formal conversation would not.

Mirage didn't hesitate, not a single byte of his programming objecting to being closer to his Prime, no matter what the larger mech desired of him. It didn't matter; whatever Prime desired, he would receive with a willingness most non-nobles found disturbing.

Prime ran his hands over the spy's backstruts, willing the remaining tension to ease from the deceivingly nonthreatening looking mech who was his latest lover.

**"How do you _feel_, Mirage? How is your spark?"** he asked.

**"My spark?"** the spy looked up at Prime, relaxing completely without a second though. **"I do not understand, sir."**

Prime spoke gently, his deep blue optics meeting Mirage's golden ones with compassion and perceptiveness. **"You took the lives of five mechs, one of them after torturing him. The person you are most closely bonded to in _this_ world was nearly tortured to death, along with an infant you consider your own creation. Those things take a toll on any mech's spark, no matter how accustomed he might be to pain and violence."**

There was a long stretch of silence as Mirage considered the words, and the meaning behind them.

He vented a sigh. **"If I ever knew how to answer, how to know, it has long since been deleted from my files out of self preservation,"** he answered carefully, attempting to find the correct words to explain. **"What I did this orn is already stored as a mission file rather than a memory. It is what we do, to remain functional in society and still perform our duties."**

Prime took in the information without any visible sign of shock or judgment, simply pulling the mech closer to himself and the strong resonance of his spark.

**"And the state of your little fighting bird and creation? How do you cope with that?"** Prime asked softly.

Mirage gratefully pressed into the contact, soaking up the comfort it offered without shame. **"It ... hurts ... to have nothing to do but think of their state,"** he murmured. **"It is a familiar hurt, though. Even that, you ... get used to, eventually. The war didn't leave many choices if you wanted to remain functional enough to be useful. I'll distract myself when I can, accept what I can't change. It's another reason to break the power of those who would hurt her."**

**"I agree, and am grateful that they cannot harm anyone else. While until now we did not have solid evidence, that particular gestalt is likely responsible for thousands of brutal crimes against organics, and more than a few mech deaths as well."** Prime was quiet for a moment, simply holding the slender, elegant form, leaning down to place a kiss on his helm.

**"Mirage,"** he continued softly, **"the war in your own universe is over. The war has never happened here. It may be time to reexamine some of your protocols. While I do not fault you for taking vengeance on the mechs who tortured Alicia, you have shown yourself more than capable of completely disabling mechs without taking their sparks. I would have liked to have brought them to justice by legal means, in the public spotlight. Now their deaths will be shrouded in secrecy and it may be more difficult to use the footage they took to argue for more protections for the organics."**

**"My apologies, Lord Prime,"** Mirage couldn't help but shrink away psychologically at the disappointment he knew was there. He pressed his forehelm against the broad, elegantly carved chest plates. **"I ... I could not look at them, at the situation, and not see the mechs I knew. It is a weakness, I know. I can work with the Lord High Protector; he does not _act_ like the Megatron I knew. But the Combaticons ... they did. They weren't just doing it because they were ordered to, or didn't know better. They were enjoying it. I couldn't forgive, not in that moment. Not even for you."**

**"Easy, Mirage,"** Prime murmured. **"I'm neither angry nor disappointed. What you saw would put, or should put, any Primus-sparked mech into a rage. Their deeds to your own and to many others were loathsome and deserving of death, no matter what the law says."** The large mech continued to run his hands along the noble's backstruts, gently caressing the miniaturized sensor wings by his shoulders.

**"I need you to do something for me, while you are here, while you are serving me and beholden to me. I need you to set up a protocol that will guide you to disable rather than extinguish mechs whom you engage unless you must extinguish them to protect your own spark or protect another's continued functioning, organic or mech. In other cases, I want you to disable them completely so I may bring them justice."**

**"Of course, my Lord Prime,"** Mirage said without even considering if it was reasonable or not. He focused inward for a long moment, his optics dimming as he carefully drafted what was asked of him and made sure there were no overrides to it that he had control over.

He smiled shyly at Prime when he focused on the world around him once more. **"It is done, My Lord Prime. If an override exists, I am not aware of it."**

**"Thank you, Mirage,"** Prime said sincerely. **"I, for one, will recharge better tonight knowing that Alicia and Esperanza are safe, and that those mechs cannot harm anyone again. All of you have become exceedingly precious to me over the short time I have known you."**

**"Thank you, my Lord Prime,"** Mirage purred deeply for his frame. **"Is there anything I can do for you, before I rejoin Storm Front?"**

Prime's own engine revved in response, but he gently removed Mirage from his lap. **"As much as I would like to indulge myself with such a lovely creature as yourself, I will take you up on that particular offer at another time, soon. Right now I plan to review the vid, and I imagine you do not wish to see it, though it's up to you. There are quarters for you next to the harem infirmary if you would prefer to check on Alicia and Esperanza and get some recharge."**

**"Thank you, Lord Prime,"** Mirage bowed his head as Prime's hand was still on his shoulder. **"I experienced enough of it through the bond. I would rather not watch."**

**"Understandable,"** Prime responded as a servant entered, Storm Front and Peacekeeper not far beyond. **"Starlight will show you both to the medical suite. Storm Front, your transport was returned to your tower, so simply comm one of the servants when you wish to depart, and they will arrange a transport home for you."** Prime stood, clearly dismissing them.

**"Thank you, Lord Prime,"** Mirage responded for them both and followed half a pace behind Storm Front, not even aware he was acting like a second creation would with his bonded.

**"Mirage ... when did you receive the disrupter cloak upgrade?"** Storm Front asked, a few things falling into place for him about his bonded.

**"I was sparked with it,"** he answered demurely. **"Bijaksana should have the capability."**

**"I believe he does, but he has never informed me about it. Is that how you survived...when the towers were attacked?"** Storm Front asked quietly.

Mirage's armor clicked softly in distress. **"No, I still don't know how I survived. I was there, I remember the Tower crumbling around me, the explosions and Seeker engines ... then falling. I cycled to awareness to silence and darkness. The rescue effort, such as it was, was over with by then."**

Storm Front put an arm around Mirage and pulled him close at they walked. **"I'm staying with you while you recharge. You shouldn't be alone right now. Bijaksana...he will be upset. He is concerned and wants me home. But I could no more leave you like this than I could him. It's ... it's confusing as the pit and even more confusing to be trying present my second creation as an intended for you,"** he admitted softly.

**"It's not much less confusing to me,"** Mirage murmured, leaning into the contact until they were left in the nicely appointed but relatively utilitarian room next to the organic med bay. **"The very fact that Corrente responds to me as a first creation is confirmation of how much I've changed since anyone called me Bijaksana."**

He leaned into the arms he'd dreamed of having hold him so long and let out a long, slow vent. **"Thank you for staying."**

**"Of course. No one should be alone after what you've experienced and had to do in the last orn,"** he said gently, wrapping his arms around the mech who was so much like and yet so different from his bonded. **"Do you want to check on your orga...on Alicia and Esperanza, or rest?"**

**"Alicia's still in surgery, but I'd like to see Esperanza,"** he smiled weakly. **"I will not hold it against you if you withdraw your approval to court your second creation."** Mirage touched Storm Front's lips softly to stop the immediate response. **"Simply keep it in mind, when you've processed all you've learned this orn."**

Storm Front merely nodded, shuttering his optics once, and opened the door so they could walk down the corridor to the organic medbay, his arm around Mirage protectively as the door slid open to admit them.

Even at this hour, it was a scene of organize chaos that Mirage was all too familiar with. Nocturnal organics were getting checkups and being treated. Though a few looked at the newcomers uneasily, there was none of the terror truly traumatized ones would display.

**"How many does he have living here?"** Storm Front asked, his optics a bit wide at the scene that could have come from a major organic hospital or clinic rather than one mech's private dwelling, even the palace of the Lord Prime.

**"There are two thousand, six hundred and six organics officially claimed by the Lord Prime,"** a slender white mech with decidedly feminine curves highlighted with black and red greeted them. **"Esperanza is resting and you may see her but not wake her. Alicia is still in surgery. I am Röd Vaken, Lords."**

**"Thank you,"** Mirage offered her the respect due all medics among the Autobots. **" I would like to see Esperanza before recharging."**

::2606? Most if not all rescues and their offspring? That is phenomenal.:: Storm Front commed privately, looking around with interest as they were led to a private room where Esperanza was been tended and observed by a medic's assistant. The baby was sleeping in a small, heated nest-like structure that monitored all of her vitals. Her small form was wrapped nearly entirely in shimmering, silver, nanite-bandages.

::I believe all are rescues. Many of his close allies also have taken in hundreds each.:: Mirage confirmed before walking up to his daughter silently. He reached out to touch her, slowly enough that he could be stopped with a sound from the medic, and brushed her form very gently. **"Röd Vaken, do you know when I will be allowed to see Alicia?"**

**"Her initial surgery will be completed in four joor, and she will have an orn of recovery time before the next. You can be with her any time during that orn. The priority at the moment is fixing the internal damage of her lungs, uterus and other organs that are beyond nanite repair. First Aid will awaken her in ten joor to run some tests for brain damage, and would like for you to present for that awakening. He is optimistic there will be none, but needs to test with her awake to be certain."**

**"I will be there when she wakes,"** Mirage said firmly. **"She is my priority now."**

The medic gave him a reassuring smile, before adding **"Save for her genitals, Esperanza's damage is primarily external, though she will require some nerve replacement as well. We would like your permission to install her with a medical socket. It can be removed when she has recovered if you wish. She will make a full recovery, without any noticeable scarring."**

**"A medical socket is acceptable,"** Mirage inclined his head before looking at Esperanza again and stroking her one last time. **"I do not wish her development to be influenced by nanites. Alert me when she is ready to wake."**

**"Of course,"** Röd Vaken smiled warmly at him. **"Please go rest. They will need you soon."**

Mirage gave a last glance at his daughter, his features softening briefly before turning away and nodding to the medic. Storm Front slid an arm around his shoulders and guided him with a gentle touch back to their quarters for the night.

**"What can I do to help you?"** Storm Front asked after the door shut and locked behind them.

Mirage's vents shuddered and he leaned into the contact briefly, then turned in the loose embrace and stretched upwards to claim a kiss. **"Help me forget Mirage for a few joors."**

::Of course, my lovely one,:: Storm Front commed even as he asserted himself in the kiss, demanding glossa sliding in to claim Mirage's needy mouth, pushing him down on the berth to run skillful hands over the filigreed armor. ::Forget everything and simply be mine for awhile.::

Mirage shuddered, moaning into the kiss before he began to relax. Without thinking about it, he subverted all but his oldest still-intact protocols. With a small venting, his optics drifted closed and he allowed himself to be a second creation being cared for by his intended.

It felt so incredible, so good. Not even Hound could deal with this, not easily. This ... this surrender was almost his ultimate indulgence.

Storm Front paused a moment, feeling Mirage _become_ the second creation he was built to be, then smiled and began to indulge him just as he would his bonded. It was so right to feel this being who had been _created_ just for him shudder under his touch. Storm Front reveled in the erotic power of knowing that the spark that was Bijaksana and Mirage would never have entered its frame if he had not wanted this: to live for his intended, bond to him, be for him.

It was even more erotic knowing just what the mech under him was capable of, that he _could_ pass for a first creation, and yet chose to ask for _this_ as comfort. The soft dance of electricity across his frame, a quirk of their design, and Mirage's soft gasps of pleasure made Storm Front's spark pulse with joy. Many first creations expected their intended to pleasure them, but he'd always taken great pleasure in making his berthmate incoherent with his touch.

He began to thoroughly explore Mirage, the similarities and differences, whether the sensors, joints, and wires that made Bijaksana beg did the same to this other version. Like Storm Front's bonded, Mirage seemed to respond best to combination of gentleness mixed with assertive domination, the feeling of being controlled, used for pleasure even as he was pleasured himself.

He slowly moved down, holding Mirage's hips firmly as he reached his interface panel, remembering Bijaksana's unspoken hesitation and reluctance to add that mod for his organic-loving intended. He had only added it as Storm Front's request, for their bonding. At the time, the two of them were oddities in their tower, though eventually the majority would find the organic-modeled interface highly enjoyable. Bijaksana had never regretted the addition, he thought, as he hummed deeply into the panel and ran his fingers around its seams.

Mirage gasped and arched into the contact, unlocking the panel but not retracing it, giving that timing to the mech he had spent his entire functioning desiring.

**"Strong Wind,"** he gasped out, a lilt on the designation saying that the first creation was his possessor, a beloved possessor. His chassis trembled as the building pleasure doubled in intensity.

Strong Wind hummed deeply again over Mirage's panel, gently sliding it aside to expose the pressurized, hot spike and quivering valve, both leaking slick lubricants onto the berth. With a feral grin he took his lover's spike in one hand, his thumb rubbing circles around its wet tip, and then he put his mouth components to work on the ready valve, his glossa caressing sensors as far inside as he could reach as his lips teased those at the surface.

With a wordless keen Mirage arched and thrust his hips, transfluid shot from his spike and tiny sparks of electricity danced between the nodes in his valve. When the next wave hit he almost managed to cry out his lover's name as he grabbed the fine sheets under him and surrendered completely to the ecstasy sweeping relentlessly through his frame.

Storm Front didn't even wait for beautiful frame underneath him to finish his overload before moving up and claiming his valve with a single, hard thrust, claiming Mirage's mouth in a crushing kiss at the same moment. He felt the overload that had begun to taper off surge back. Mirage's legs wrapped around his, his hips thrust up with equal demand.

The distinctive sound and feel of chest plates opening under him drew Storm Front's attention, and he froze for a moment, realizing just how much Mirage had allowed his second creation coding to take over, to fully submit himself to the one he was made for.

::Are you sure? I'm honored...but...::

Surely Mirage had allowed others to touch his spark after he lost everything. But there was still a part of him that felt he was about to violate a second creation with whom had not yet bonded.

Bright golden optics focused on him with difficulty, only belatedly working out what he was offering and why it wasn't already accepted.

::Please, just this once, let me know what I never had. I was made for you. I want to know ... before I go back. He'll understand.::

::You are bonded?:: Storm Front asked, the picture of Mirage becoming more complete as he considered what an intensely difficult decision it would have been for a second creation who had lost _everything_ he had been made for. He'd likely had no one to direct him in rebuilding his social protocols or present him to another intended.

::Yes, to Hound,:: Mirage answered honestly, the accent on the designation a willing display of how dedicated he was to his bonded, how much he loved the other mech and felt cared for in return.

::Will it not just make it more difficult, Mirage? To have and to lose again? This is not something I can indulge you in more than a few times before it hurts Bijaksana, and you know I can't do that to him.::

Mirage brought his hands up to stroke Storm Front's face, then shoulders and along his back. ::Only once. I want to know,:: he said firmly, much more in control of himself even as he worked his valve and mouth to pleasure the mech above him. ::I swore to the Lord Prime I would do nothing to hurt Bijaksana. Just one merge, no more. Let me go to the pit knowing what I was meant to be.::

The next sound Mirage heard was the click of Storm Front's chest plates unlocking, and then the smooth, mechanical noise of them sliding back even as his spark chamber spiraled open. There was no way in the pit he could deny Mirage this, not after everything he had been through, all he had lost.

He deepened his claim on the mouth below him and began to move again in the smaller nobles valve, lighting sensors with sharp, demanding thrusts. As their coronas touched and the first tendrils of each spark reached out and connected, Storm Front felt his lover relax and surrender to his deepest desires once more. It was no second creation that welcomed his spark, though. As welcomed as his dominance was, Storm Front's strength and natural command was met stride for stride by the spark that had once been meant for him.

Now, though, he could _taste_ the changes wrought by the will of others, felt the journey of a meek, submissive second creation that existed only to please the one he'd been sparked for to this warrior on the cusp of letting go of that place completely and embracing what he had become; a high-ranking officer in the service to the Prime.

He moaned into Mirage's mouth as the rush of sensations and memories, likely far more than was intended, assaulted him. As much as it was, Storm Front took it, recognizing the desperate need his lover had to share, to find even a small amount of forgiveness from his intended, of acceptance of what he had become and what he would become. A need for absolution from the one he still felt he'd abandoned.

As if there was anything to forgive, Storm Front though. All that Storm Front could feel was sorrow at what Mirage had endured, but to much greater extent admiration and pride at what this version of his bonded had been able to do and be in order to not just survive, but thrive. He opened himself to show Mirage parts of his life as it would have been. His bonding with Bijaksana, the ongoing sense he had that there was something _more_ to the one who had been sparked for him than simply a submissive second creation, the depth of his affection and humor watching him struggle to change himself to deal with the sheer number of organics that Storm Front took in.

In return Storm Front was shown a series of memories of Mirage doing the same, though it was Hound who kept bringing in the organics, sentient and animal alike. How Hound found it amusing as well, but it had been much more of a negotiation between near-equals. Mirage wanted to indulge his bonded, his substitute first creation, to see him happy, but he'd also had too much code rewritten to be strong and self-sufficient that it didn't happen quietly or gently. It was regularly explosive, often stressful, but they were finding a balance where Mirage's grumbles were mostly for show and Hound didn't bring home too many shedding things, and never brought home slimy ones.

Then he shared with Mirage another memory, one that he knew would surprise the spy, but would bring things full circle for him. He showed him a veterinarian who had been known as the best in Crystal City, who while Storm Front was still a mechling had first enticed him into what Bijaksana later called his 'little hobby' of caring and supporting the underground colonies of organics. How the two, despite their differences, had become friends and lovers, and later how that veterinarian had introduced him to Senator Peacemaker and started him down a path he still traveled: A veterinarian whose name was Hound.

~Are you still with him?~ Mirage murmured, most of his awareness still stunned and utterly grateful as he allowed himself to bask in the acceptance and pride his intended had for him. The fading away of long-tormenting questions was a bliss all it's own, even as it caused a chaotic mess of Mirage's lower-priority protocols as the affect cascaded down and outward.

~Very rarely. See him every few vorn,~ he answered. ~He has been in Prime's service for some time, and is now head vet on the preserve planet of Trihelix 3. It keeps him in the wilderness where he prefers to be. He is the only mech trusted by the Vael Vormun of E'wala, so he has very important work there if they are to survive. Hound would be thrilled by how you treat and relate with Alicia and Esperanza.~

~Mmm, I'm surprised anyone managed to subdue that species,~ Mirage commented even as the building pleasure in his spark and valve was making it difficult to focus. ~They drove off a Decepticon unit back home without loosing their world.~

Storm Front put his full attention back on physical and emotional pleasure of merging as he claimed a lover's valve. The ecstasy of all too briefly joining with a spark that was both so known to him and yet so new drive him over the edge, his thick fluid spraying into Mirage's valve as his overload cascaded from his spark to the rest of his systems. That energy flowed to Mirage's spark, tipping his systems over the edge with a garbled keen of Storm Front's designation.

The whiteout of his thoughts was embraced, his spark reached out a little more for its intended, but not enough to cross the line of a casual, though deep, merge. Pleasure, raw and pure, ricocheted back and forth between their frames through their sparks until Mirage fell off-line, his processors wrapped in bliss.

Storm Front only briefly cycled online, long enough to position himself in the universally comfortable position of spooning a lover, his arm wrapped around Mirage from behind, his hand caressing the spy's chestplates over his spark.


	10. Alicia's Recovery

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Hound/Alicia Rodriguez  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human)  
**Summary**: When Alicia wakes, it is not to the world she was expecting.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
~text~ bond/hardline connection  
::text:: comm chatter  
"text" organic languages

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 10: Alicia's Recovery

* * *

It wasn't what she expected from the afterlife. Not at all. For one thing, it was completely dark. Her mother was not there to greet her, nor the Virgin, Primus, or any other deity she had taken an interest in. The only one who kept talking with her was Jazz, which she supposed made sense; he had been dead once himself. But she didn't understand why he kept telling her that she couldn't go to sleep. She was so tired and she just wanted to rest. But he used his most commanding tone and ordered her to stay, to wait for her mech, that he was coming for her and if she left she would miss him. He was getting very annoying and she told him so, which made him laugh.

~Complain t' Mirage 'bout it when he comes,~ the pestering mech told her when she snapped at him yet again.

So she did. When he finally was there and she could feel him, she told him how very annoyed she was with his boss who just wouldn't leave her alone and let her sleep, and wasn't a dead woman allowed to sleep for God's sake? Hadn't she earned a little rest? But no. She had no idea the SIC was so annoying.

~You're not dead, love, thanks to that annoying mech,~ Mirage's rich Spanish caressed her mind with an enormous sense of relief. ~Our daughter is safe as well.~

~Mirage?~ she asked, coming to her senses. ~I'm alive? Esperanza too? I...I really thought there wasn't a chance, the last time I woke up...what he was doing to me, what I could hear them doing to her. Oh God, love, what is my body like? What did he leave?~

~A very mangled mess,~ he told her honestly. ~First Aid agreed that it can all be repaired in time. The lasting damage is psychological. Your memories were too deep to wipe. Esperanza's thankfully weren't. She won't remember any of it.~

~Thank God, I ... I would never want her to remember that, to live with that,~ she murmured, feeling intense relief even as she was faced with the reality of what had been done to her body. ~What does he mean by psychological damage?~ she asked.

~PTSD; flashbacks, phantom pain, difficulty with intimacy and pleasure, the issues that follow extensive physical therapy,~ he vented a sigh. ~It's vorns of work, possibly your entire lifetime.~

Alicia was quiet for a klik, and then she tried to raise her hand, only to find that it could not move. The sedation was so complete that she couldn't feel her body at all. ~What if I can't feed your spark any more?~ she nearly sobbed when she finally could speak through their bond again.

~Then you don't,~ he told her simply. ~It is not why I keep you.~

~I know...I know that,~ she said, but her thoughts were racing, words like burden and useless and ruined running through her mind before she could stop them.

**"My scans are almost complete,"** First Aid said quietly. **"Her brain is showing plenty of signs of emotional trauma, but no actual damage, which is very good news. She was shocked many times, and the brain damage is always a risk. How is she doing?"**

**"She just realized that sharing might not happen for a very long time. It upset her more than I expected,"** Mirage hid his confusion and distress from Alicia, but not from the medic. Didn't she realize that wasn't why he valued her? **"More than anything else that she's facing."**

**"She loves you, yes?"** First Aid asked as though the answer was already very clear to him. **"For a socket who loves their mech, sharing is their main expression of that, a way to give when they feel they receive so much from you. I'm sure it is very important to her identity, to how she sees herself. How would you feel if you found out you might not be able to share pleasure with your lover for what could amount half of your lifetime or more?"**

A shudder passed down Mirage's frame. **"I'd adapt to being alone again, but it would ... hurt ... for a while,"** he murmured and looked down at the battered human cradled in his hands. **"But I'd never leave her over this."**

First Aid regarded him with a sad smile. **"You are a rare mech, Mirage. Most would. I would guess that she _knows_ you wouldn't leave her, too. It's just that something she deeply values about herself and her relationship with you is threatened. She will adapt, the two of you will learn new ways to share, and hopefully, she will regain her ability to have physical intimacy quickly. Be hopeful for her. That is the best thing you can do right now. She will be depressed. She will feel that she has lost her beauty, her sexuality, her ability to give to you, she needs hope because it will help her recover. Most organics would have died from what she faced. She had something very strong to hold on to, and she still does."**

**"This doesn't change what I value about her,"** Mirage said softly, making sure she was very aware of the words. **"It was never about sharing. Is her immobility from injury or medical locks?"**

**"Remind her what you value about her. Organics forget these things when they are stressed. I'm sure what she values about you is not just the pleasure you give her, either,"** he put his hand on Mirage's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. **"Her immobility is a medical lock, though moving her arms and legs is impossible with the way her bones have been crushed. I can remove it if we both watch carefully and make sure she doesn't accidentally injure herself."** First Aid smiled reassuringly, overjoyed to have a mech with a badly injured socket who wasn't trying to figure out a quick way to be done with a burden.

Mirage nodded and focused inward and towards Alicia, beginning with a gentle but firm review of why he valued her. ~Would you feel better with limited medical locks? You won't be able to move your limbs, they haven't been repaired yet, but you'll be able to look around and speak if you are careful.~

~Thank you,~ she whispered, and it was obviously to more than just his offer to remove the locks. ~I'm scared of looking at myself, but yes, I want to see you.~

Alicia felt the shift. Her body still felt completely numb, but she could at least feel it. Her own nanites had repaired the swelling around her eyes. She opened them, still half expecting to see Vortex and Swindle, but found instead golden optics regarding her with concern. She swallowed and tried to speak, but her throat was far too dry.

Another familiar, kind face came into view with a gentle smile, offering her a straw.

"Easy," First Aid said as she began to greedily drink the electrolyte and nanite filled water. "Not too much. This is just to wet your lips. Don't want you emptying your tanks, that could be damaging. Your body is getting the fluids and nutrition it needs in other ways right now."

She slowed down and took a single sip of the water, closing her eyes in pleasure at the taste.

"Thanks, First Aid," she said softly, looking back up at Mirage, wanting more than anything to be able to reach out and cling to him like a child. "Should be so happy just to be alive, and instead I'm having a big old self pity party. I'm sorry, love."

"Shu," Mirage murmured, stroking her chest gently. "You've been through so much that you can't forget. You have nothing to be sorry for. You survived."

~Because of you...and Jazz,~ she said, finding the parts of her body that could move trembling with emotion. ~I didn't know the nanites could do that. Did you...are the bastards gone?~ she asked, unable to keep the venom out of her voice. Her fury at what they had done to Esperanza far outweighing what they had done to her.

~Yes,~ he promised with a hint of pride. ~All five are, and I have a fair amount of intel on the operation as well.~

"Good," Alicia said outloud. "They can't do it to anyone else. I don't believe in revenge...but," she couldn't finish her thought. She had never _willed_ for someone to die before, always believing that there was something redeemable in everyone, but...when the monsters hurt their daughter it had awakened something cold and hard inside Alicia that she had only felt once before: when Mirage had come back so damaged from his mission.

::First Aid,:: he shielded Alicia from the short rang comm. ::Would it be good for her to see Esperanza? She wants to.::

::I think it is a very good idea,:: First Aid regarded the human woman, ::I want to wake her anyhow, and it would be good for her to awaken with you and Alicia there. I have not replaced her damaged nerves and her skin is not fully regrown, but everything else is healing very nicely.::

"Do you feel ready to see Esperanza?" Mirage looked at her seriously. "She is still wrapped in bandages and needs at least one more surgery for her nerves, but First Aid would like to wake her to check on her."

"Absolutely. The more I can be with her the better," she said in a rush, her voice sounding raw and harsh.

"I've sent for her," the medic informed her in his familiar, kind tone. "Do either of you have any questions about her treatment or your own?"

"How long is it likely to be before it is safe for Alicia to care for her daughter without someone watching every nanoklik?" Mirage was the first to speak.

"Tomorrow I will replace the nerves, and the next orn I will do the bone replacement, both of which are simpler than you might imagine since we've developed the appropriate nanite technology," First Aid answered Mirage's question directly to Alicia. "It is your brain more than your body that will need physical therapy to restore motor functioning, retraining it to interact with the synthetic nerves. You and Esperanza can room together, but until I am confident your arms won't drop your baby, you'll need assistance with her. I would estimate a decaorn, but it will all depend on how well your nervous system integrates the new nerves," he explained.

"I know they pretty much destroyed my vagina and anus," Alicia asked quietly. "What state will they be in when they've healed?" She was surprised that this was the injury that concerned her the most.

"I've did the reconstruction during your last surgery, Alicia," First Aid responded with obvious understanding. "They are healing nicely, though your cervix and your uterus are now artificial, as are your kidneys, spleen, liver, and your left lung, all of which were badly mangled. I deemed it safer to replace them entirely than to allow them to repair with nanites. There was too great a chance of some of the tissue becoming necrotic and leading to infection, and your imunonanites are already overtaxed. I will replace you clitoris when I replace your other nerves. You still will be able to reproduce if you wish to," he explained as though he were talking about filling a tooth.

Alicia stared at him wide eyes for a moment. "Wow," she finally said softly. "I'm not sure what I'm more shocked by. How injured I really was, or that you can actually just replace all the injured parts." She gave him an incredulous smile.

"It's what happens when a vet has the unlimited resources of Optimus Prime at his disposal," First Aid responded with no small amount of pride.

"And a mech who is determined to see you healed," Mirage added softly, feeling a need to remind her that it was his wish that she live and be healed, that she was that important to him. "Storm Front kept you alive too, refusing to let the first medic to see you euthanize you while I dealt with the Combaticons and First Aid came. A decaorn, even two, isn't very long. I regret you will miss my presentation celebration, but some things are beyond my rank to change. I was looking forward to hearing your take on everyone who will be there."

"I'll miss being there as well," she murmured, "But I can watch through your optics and you can show me everything when you are back. Will Storm Front be visiting, so I can thank him?"

"He's gone home, though I expect he'll visit again," he said gently. "I'll make sure he knows until you can tell him yourself." ~He knows everything too, even more than Prime does. We touched sparks last night,~ he added privately, the implication that he'd needed the comfort badly clear across the bond.

Alicia tried again to move her arms to touch Mirage's chestplaces, but couldn't, so she contented herself with nuzzling against him. "Somehow, love, ever since the beginning, you've managed to make me feel like one in a million, not just one of millions. You were there with me, too, even after Vortex said you had to go. I could feel you. " She pressed her ear as much as she could against his plating to hear his spark.

"I couldn't leave you completely, even if I'd wanted to," he smiled gently down at her and maneuvered her so she could press against his chest the way she wanted to. "Like with Miles, the nanites ensure you're never completely alone and do their best to help you survive with your mind intact."

"He told me that story," she gave an honest laugh, "and how the Prowl in his head was reading datapads the entire time he was captive."

Alicia finally took a look at herself. There wasn't much to be seen. She was entirely covered in shimmering silver bandages that were so impregnated with nanites they almost appeared alive.

"How much scarring will there be, First Aid?" she asked with a shy smile. "Am I going to have to change my entire kinky wardrobe? I've gotten rather addicted to it."

"The scars will fade to nothing well before you are likely to feel any desire to wear it," he said gently as Röd Vaken came in carrying a tiny bundle wrapped in the same nanite bandages as her mother.

Again Alicia found herself straining to move arms that simply would not respond to hold that little form to her chest, her eyes filling with tears as she finally saw the beautiful little girl she thought she would never see again. She truly had believed that she would be dead before Mirage made it, and her only hope had been that Esperanza would still be living.

With minimal coaching, Mirage shifted his hands and Alicia a bit so Esperanza could rest on her mother's chest safely.

"She was not badly injured as you were," First Aid explained, a smile on his face for the tender and all too unusual scene of a mother who knew exactly how to respond to her child. "There are surgeries that she needs, though by the time you are able to move about she should have healed completely."

Alicia maneuvered her head so she could kiss the baby's dark hair repeatedly, murmuring endearments, nuzzling her, breathing in her scent.

First Aid plugged into the new medical socket on Esperanza's neck and scanned her deeply before giving the set of commands that would allow her to awaken. The little one opened her eyes. She clearly had mobility issues as well as she struggled to push herself up so she could see her mother's face, giving a loud cry in protest.

"It's ok, mi hija," Alicia crooned, "It's ok my little firebird." Alicia continued to nuzzle her, trying with her face to make up for what her hands couldn't do.

Esperanza's crying changed to a demanding, familiar one as soon as she heard her mother's voice, her little face rooting around trying to find her mother's breast in all the bandages.

"One track mind, mi hija. Do I have any milk, First Aid? Can she nurse? It will comfort her...both of us actually."

"Unfortunately you will not produce milk until you have finished healing," First Aid explained. "It is a drain on your body's resources that are already stretched to their limit."

"Here," Röd Vaken offered a small bottle that Mirage picked up deftly with a cable and helped Esperanza to latch onto.

Alicia was quite sure it was the first time Mirage had fed Esperanza, and she tried to hide an amused grin as she noted his rather nervous look. The few times she'd had to leave Esperanza since her birth, it had usually been Hound who had done most of the caretaking since he enjoyed it so much.

Esperanza, however, had no qualms, gulping down the entire contents of the bottle in a matter of a couple kliks.

"Umm...she drank that fast and babies get in a lot of air with a bottle. You...or someone will need to burp her, Mirage, or she is going to lose most of it," she explained, trying to hold in her laughter at the image in her head of Esperanza spitting up all over her fastidious sire. "Just...put a cloth on your shoulder and lightly tap and rub her back," she added, winking at both First Aid and Röd Vaken, knowing they would come to his rescue if he needed it.

Mirage's expression went 'that's weird' to half-panicked in no time flat, but he took the offered cloth and did as instructed, rubbing as he didn't even come close to trusting himself not to injure her with an impact.

In Alicia's amusement, she almost missed that both medics had exchanged a questioning look that First Aid quickly forced Röd Vaken to abandon with a small hand gesture.

~You called me Mirage,~ he explained.

~Ay Mierda! My mind is in sorry shape if I can't even remember to keep our cover. Special nickname? You are doing fine, by the way,~ she encouraged him as Esperanza gave a healthy, loud belch.

~No one will ask,~ he assured her. ~First Aid told Röd Vaken to drop it. I doubt he's been told the truth, but you do not stay in a position close to the Prime without recognizing when not to ask questions and to simply delete information you heard.~

Esperanza was settled back on her chest, sitting up now, smiling broadly at all of the mechanical faces around her, chattering in her combination of words and meaningless syllables. It was hard to miss how she kept looking at Mirage and repeating "Espepepepe papapapapa," and squeeling whenever she managed to get even a ghost of a smile from his face. Alicia wondered if the medics would have any clue of the significance of her daughter's simple speech and actions.

"I feel better...I mean, not as despairing. It's good to be awake, to see. I was tired of being in the dark," Alicia said softly, enjoying the scene around her, feeling truly thankful to be alive, safe, and with two of the four she loved more than life.


	11. A Party Surprise

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez, Mirage/Corrente, implied Mirage/Corrente/Thundercracker/Skywarp/Starscream  
**Rating**: NC-17 mech/mech  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Sticky  
**Summary**: An unwelcome guest with even more unwelcome demands shows up for the celebration to officially welcome Mirage into the House as a mech.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages  
~text~ bond or cable talk  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 11: A Party Surprise

* * *

Mirage drew in a deep vent of air, glad that Alicia and Esperanza were safe and under guard at the Lord Prime's palace in Iacon, even though he missed them greatly. An attractive, though largely silent avian was on his shoulder, borrowed from Storm Front so he could have a socket with him, even if it wasn't his own. Everyone knew and understood why Alicia was not with him, and none would mention it aloud given the shame their abduction had caused the House.

The colorful avian fluffed his feathers, giving a proper bob of his head as the Lord Swift Sky came to stand on Mirage's left to escort him into the gathering.

::Did you have a ceremony to become a mech the first time around, Mirage?:: Lord Swift Sky commed him on his own highly secure short range frequency.

::No, my Lord,:: he answered as he bowed deeply. ::My final upgrades had not yet been approved.::

::Then enjoy tonight as though it is the real thing. You have brought a great deal of honor to our house since your arrival, and I am very pleased.:: the Lord gave a private affectionate clasp to Mirage's shoulder. ::The negative attention was of no fault of yours, though I remain deeply distressed by the damage to your property, even if nothing is said publicly. You will be compensated out of my own credits, in whatever way you deem fit.::

::Thank you, my Lord,:: Mirage didn't try to hide that he was honestly grateful for the treatment he'd received. He knew it could have been handled much differently in many ways. ::I am looking forward to tonight, to finally be a mech among my own.::

Lord Swift Sky smiled faintly in understanding and extended his arm for Mirage to place his hand on.

**"Come, it is time to greet your peers and betters as a mech and first creation of the House of Swift Sky,"** he began the formal ceremony where only the new mech could hear it, then guided the one known as Strong Wind to the double doors at the top of the grand staircase to the formal ballroom of the Tower.

Mirage swept the room covertly, hiding his shock at how many _other_ Houses had sent representatives, and how high in rank many were.

_Starscream_ stood there, towards the back, with his full trine. The _Winglord of Vos_ had deigned to attend his presenting ceremony, and looked _pleased_ about it.

He'd half expected a Seeker trine; he recalled that the House of Star Fire often sent a trine, occasionally even Lord Star Fire himself would come, but they were a minor Seeker House, just as he was a minor Lord in the House of Swift Sky.

Mirage dragged himself back to the present as they paused at the head of the grand staircase.

Lord Swift Sky's voice resonated throughout the large room in the ritual question. **"This mechling first creation of our House requests to be granted the status of mech, given the right to bond, control his own wealth and property, and take his place among the Lords of the House of Swift Sky. What say you, my House?"**

With one voice, every first creation mech in the room replied, **"We welcome you to our ranks, Lord Strong Wind. May your deeds, your bonded, and your creations bring honor to our great house."**

**"Thank you, Lords of Swift Sky,"** Mirage faced the gathering, privately amazed at the smiles and warmth there. **"I will strive to bring only honor to the House that called my spark to serve it."**

As he walked down the grand staircase on Swift Sky's arm, his spark nearly stalled to see Starscream moving forward.

::As the highest ranking mech present, to the Winglord of Vos goes your first dance as a mech,:: Swift Sky explained as he handed Strong Wind off to the much, much larger mech.

Bright red, keenly intelligent, and most importantly, sane optics looked down at Mirage from high above him. Mirage had no idea how much Starscream knew, but at the very least, the Winglord _knew_ that he was important to Prime and that Megatron was not particularly happy about the fact.

::Should I squat or pick you up, mech of Swift Sky,:: the familiar voice of the said with surprising good humor on a private comm.

::I would be honored for you to pick me up, Winglord,:: Mirage bowed deeply to him, curious with just how _right_ it felt to have the Seeker who had been his sworn, despised mortal enemy reach down and lift him up for the ceremonial dance before the Lords of Swift Sky and the other visiting houses.

::You've made quite a stir, and not just here,:: Starscream commented in a tone that was exceedingly difficult to interpret as he performed the graceful steps of the ancient dance with the added movements of his wings making the ritual truly stunning. ::I know about the other dimension, and how Megatron's madness there has destroyed our home and nearly destroyed our kind. I watch him constantly for signs of the insanity that could lead to such a betrayal of our people.::

::It is good he is being watched, Winglord,:: Mirage kept his voice neutral. ::We know what caused much of the damage now. Charging in a generator while aware on _any_ level causes significant processor damage over time.::

Keen optics regarded Mirage even as they both continued the dance. ::Indeed,:: the Winglord finally said. ::My trinemates and I would like more information on what happened to the Seekers in your dimension and would have you join us after the party if you are willing.::

::I am. I trust you are already aware it is not a pleasant story, though it has ended better than any of us had hoped for.:: Mirage smiled faintly. ::It is a pleasure to finally meet the mech you were meant to be.::

::And I am glad we meet as allies and not enemies. I am aware of the unpleasant nature of the story, but little beyond that. It is a story that could very well have happened here as well, had my trinemates not developed a taste for sockets and a violent distaste for the generators,:: Starscream explained with a sound of disgust in his voice when he spoke the final world. ::Being...tied to them is still distasteful to me, but to torture living creatures when there is another way has no honor and no place among those who would call themselves children of Primus.::

::On that, we agree completely,:: Mirage responded even as a flash of silver, black and white nearly made him freeze. ::I did not expect him to come ... poor Prowl.::

::Jazz,:: Starscream hissed through the comm. ::No one would be expecting him or that pathetic drone he is supposedly bonded to. This has just become a very interesting, and potentially dangerous party, Mirage. It would have been far better had you not attracted _his_ attention,:: he said as the dance ended. ::Do not speak with him alone. Stick close to my trine.::

::Thank you,:: he said with honest gratitude as he was set down and they bowed to each other. ::I have no desire to be anywhere near _that_ mech, alone or otherwise.::

Lord Swift Sky approached him with the next formal dance request and Mirage bowed and accepted his arm and was swept away in another traditional flow of movements. He kept his expression perfectly pleasant, but it was obvious to Mirage that the head of his house was seething as he led Mirage in the stately dance.

::Did you invite him?:: he hissed. ::Do you realize how very much you do _not_ want his attention here, no matter what he is like where you come from?::

::My Lord. I did _not_ invite him,:: Mirage kept his expression flawless as well. ::I am well aware of what he is here and I had hoped to keep out of his sight.::

::Unfortunately, your profile has been far too public for that to happen,:: the Lord responded, though the sting of accusation had given way to panic. ::Too many are aware that Prime called you before him in Kaon. And too many others are aware of the events of recent days and just where your socket is recuperating. I suppose it was inevitable that he would want to find out what the fuss was all about.::

::Then the best that can come of it will be if he decides that I am not interesting enough to bother with,:: Mirage set his processors to ensuring that Jazz found little of interest when they did meet. ::That my socket pleased the Prime and has bought me favored status for a time.::

::That is what I intend to say if he questions me on it. Let's hope that will be enough for him. I dread the interest he might take in you if he _knew_ you were from a different universe, or, worse yet, that you work under another version of himself,:: Lord Swift Sky completed the circuit of the floor, ready to hand Mirage off to the next Lord of rank that desired a dance with the new mech.

::I am entirely too sure of what will happen if he discovers that,:: Mirage replied grimly even as he smiled and accepted the hand of Lord Lightshard and his chattering squirrel-like organic. He kept a covert sensor on both Starscream's trine and Jazz. It was the nearly vacant look on Prowl's faceplates that stung his spark. He'd never been close to the tactician, but he respected the mech's sharp intellect and dry wit. To see him in such a state was distressing.

~What is wrong?~ Alicia's mind was suddenly with his own, sensing the dramatic change in mood.

~Jazz is here, and he brought what used to be Prowl,~ he didn't hide the mixture of disgust and regret he felt.

~I guess it's better to be confronted by him at a highly public party than alone. Are you ok?~ Alicia couldn't hide her worry, though she was obviously trying hard not to panic.

~I am fine,~ he assured her. ~He has not tried to approach me yet. He is likely to request a dance, which I cannot turn down. I can only hope that he does not know that I served under our Jazz, though it's possible he recognizes me from Getaway's memories.~

~I felt you dance with Starscream,~ she commented, obviously trying to distract herself from her own fears. ~Was it as oddly good as it felt?~

~Yes,~ he smiled at her without letting it show on his frame. ~I expect tonight will be just as oddly good. He invited me to spend the night with his trine. Both to discuss our universe and, I expect, to enjoy the company. He is rather different, as a sane mech.~

~Now that is some interfacing I never could have predicted, love,~ Alicia laughed. ~I will definitely be peaking in if First Aid doesn't put me under...which I am sure he will,~ she sighed, already highly impatient to recover.

~You focus on recovering. I'll share the memories with you when I return. Jazz is a unique kind of nothing to worry about,~ he chuckled privately. ~There is nothing to do to stop him, so worrying about it is wasted energy.~

~Worrying about anything is wasted energy, so I'll try to remember that. Love you, my Mirage, can't wait to be back with you. Be careful.~ She said, feeling no shame at just how very much she _needed_ him at the moment.

~I will,~ he promised with an affectionate caress before his processors stalled briefly to see Jazz's smiling silver features attached to the hand extended for his next dance. As much as he wanted to bolt, to stay as far away from this mech as he could, he didn't have an out that wouldn't cause more trouble than it solved.

He made a standard, polite ping for ID before accepting Jazz's hand to be swept away in the traditional circuit of the room.

::Hello, Mirage,:: the familiar voice he was so accustomed to obeying slid across a private comm signal as claws tightened just a bit more than they had to. ::I understand you belong to another me. Getaway remembered you, though he didn't remember you being nearly so strong, or attractive.::

::L-Lord Jazz,:: he couldn't manage more than the stammer, suddenly very afraid of where this conversation would lead.

::Relax,:: a smile that looked more malicious than reassuring backed the command that Mirage couldn't help but obey. ::You are far more use to me alive and intact. Your socket has you next to Prime, your existence continues research I want completed. You are in no danger from me, and neither are your pets, organic or mech.:: He shifted a little closer, within the parameters of the dance, but the closeness of a lover, not a stranger, and Mirage stiffened briefly before complying with the command and relaxing into the unwanted proximity.

::What do you want in exchange?:: Mirage managed to get his wits together enough to find out the price for this extended mercy.

::I want to you keep pushing that research to find a way to travel between dimensions,:: Jazz purred throatily. ::And I want an evening in your berth, to see what my counterpart taught you.::

::We weren't lovers,:: Mirage objected, though it felt more like a whimper. ::He didn't teach me that.::

::Really now?:: Jazz raised an optic ridge as the dance neared the end. ::Then I do have something to teach you that he didn't.::

::Please don't,:: Mirage did whimper this time, absolutely terrified by the prospect of what was coming.

::Then loan your organic for three orns. After she has healed, of course,:: Jazz counter offered, making Mirage jerk faintly just before he was handed off to the next Lord.

Mirage had felt Alicia stay carefully in the background, trying to hide her own fear and growing panic as it became clear just _how_ much Jazz knew. As soon as the dance was over, she was back, holding him tight in her anxiety.

~That didn't sound good at all,~ she nearly sobbed.

~It-it's not,~ he gathered his wits, an easier task with Jazz no longer touching him. ~He'll spark-merge with me ... and Primus only knows what he wants with you.~

Alicia responded with surprising strength and resolve. ~A threat to make sure you give him what he wishes. You should take him up on it. It is far more important that you stay untouched by him, Mirage. Call his bluff. Our Jazz's protection protocols can deal with whatever he dishes out.~

~But...~ the objection died before it was voiced. ~Three orn, Alicia. All he promised was to not permanently harm you. You know how little that means here.~

~Believe me, I know that nothing is certain for me here, but that it is far more certain for Esperanza if you are safe. I have no desire to spend three orn with him, but I don't have a spark he can harm. Does Jazz keep his word?~

~If he gives it the proper way, yes. Even this one will,~ Mirage focused on pulling up memories on exactly how to do that. ~If it was anyone else, they wouldn't survive tonight,~ he growled in the privacy of the bond.

~I know, love. And if it was anyone else, I'd be cheering you on. I ... I'm terrified, but my instincts are to be far more terrified of letting him come near your spark. I fear you will obey him, no matter what he asks of you. I'm not certain you have a choice.~ Alicia said sadly.

~A choice ... not really, though it won't be to obey anything our Jazz would object to. What little that actually is,~ he sighed softly and turned his attention to the still-open comm with Jazz. ::When she is healed, you may borrow Alicia for three orn. On your bonded's spark, you will return her in the same condition you receive her.::

::Agreed,:: Jazz replied all too easily. ::I have no interest in harming her.:: He added before closing the line.

~Well ... I have no idea if we called his bluff or not, but I at least hope we surprised him,~ she said with an air of resignation.

~If you change your mind, I can still spend a night with him,~ Mirage reminded her gently, his body moving in the dance with very little attention.

~I won't, but thank you, love. He says he has no interest in harming me. I believe him. He can learn so much more from you that is dangerous than he can get from my mind,~ Alicia had an air of determined resignation.

~I just hope he doesn't leave anything behind in me that could harm others,~ she added, thinking of Miles on the Nemesis.

~That would be breaking his word,~ Mirage murmured, grateful of that much. He barely paid attention as he was handed off again. ~You might want to ask for a sedative. I know you won't rest well in your state.~

~First Aid is already here. He monitored the spike in my vitals and has insisted on tucking me in for the night,~ she said with wry humor. ~Be very careful, and try to have fun,~ she added, sounding a bit too much like a mother at the moment.

~I will,~ he promised with an affectionate caress of her mind. ~Rest well. I will be fine.~

* * *

Storm Front watched the dancing with keen interest and no small amount of worry. While Mirage's expressions had remained perfectly neutral, he had no doubt the spy was in turmoil inside after having been contacted by this dimension's version of the mech who had reprogrammed him and who was his direct superior.

He was thankful he had merged with this other, very different version of his bonded. There was so much more he understood, and it put him in a better position to offer him whatever assistance he could. To do so was as compelling to him as protecting his own bonded.

Finally, he managed to take his turn for a dance. He felt the smaller noble give an audible vent of relief.

::Is everything well? How can I help?:: he quickly asked as they began their circuit of the formal movements.

::As well as it can be when _he_ is focused on you,:: Mirage managed a small, wry smile across the comm. ::Fortunately he believes me of more use alive and cooperative. Right now, the most help you can be is to not anger him. He's agreed to leave those close to me alone.::

::I most definitely do not plan on angering Jazz, or even talking with him if I can help it,:: Storm Front replied, pulling Mirage as close to him as was acceptable. ::What does he want from you? Does he know who you are?::

::He knows exactly who, and what, I am,:: Mirage suppressed a shudder. ::Another from my dimension than came to this one vorns ago knew me as one of Jazz's Lieutenants. This Jazz spark-interrogated him. He wants the research on sending us home continued, not abandoned like it had been before, and three orns with Alicia after she's physically recovered.::

::None of that bodes well. What possible use could he have for your socket?:: Storm Front could not hide his dismay and anger at that request, not after what he had just witnessed that particular organic and her pup go through.

::It was her choice, to save me from a night with him,:: Mirage sighed softly, regretting that he agreed to it. ::She thinks it was a ploy to push me into the other choice. I'm not so sure. He seemed entirely too pleased with it. I think he's interested in her energy.::

::If the rumors are true, Jazz has no need for organic energy,:: Storm Front replied with some confusion, not able to help but wonder why Mirage would agree to it after all he had done to save her just orns before. ::Anyone would do for his bonded. It does not look as though the poor mech would be picky,:: he added with no small amount of sympathy.

::If you're willing to take the risks,:: Mirage explained with a sigh. ::It's possible to bring a new spark into existence without the Allspark. Strong organic energy during the merge greatly improves the odds of success. He likely knows that.::

::And it doesn't come stronger than your Alicia,:: Storm Front completed the thought, sounding frankly unsurprised about the creation of new sparks. Of course, he had already been aware of Brisa's existence through their merge.

::If that is the case, I have to agree with her. That is a far safer option than him spark interrogating you, and as much as I am fond of your organic, I would far rather see you remain safe,:: Storm Front admitted. ::So, _she decided_. There are moments your organic reminds me of a first creation, Mirage,:: Storm Front added with a bit of levity.

::Hound would desire nothing else,:: a small smile quirked his lip components before he controlled his expression. ::She chose us, in the end, but he courts them.::

::In that way, Hound is the same here. His current socket is one of the Vael Vormun. As far as I know, he is the _only_ one to have claimed one. The rest of us value our sparks too much to take the risk,:: he laughed inwardly.

::They're only dangerous if you don't respect their nature,:: Mirage chuckled silently. ::I know two of them, sisters as different as night and day.::

Storm Front nodded minutely. ::On a different topic, Mirage, you still will be expected to have an intended here, since obviously few can be permitted to know that you are bonded. I am still willing for Corrente to be yours, but only with a great deal of disclosure to him so he can make his own decision...or at least as much as he is capable of such a decision independent of my wishes.::

::Thank you. I would not wish to bond with an unsuspecting second creation,:: he agreed, absolutely serious. ::Some information he should remember, but I am willing to tell him much more if he has a protocol set up in advance that will wipe the details when his choice is made.::

::He will accompany you back to Iacon when you leave so you can speak in privacy with him about it,:: Storm Front decided. ::I agree with your solution, and he will dance the last dance with you indicating your choice, if you wish. No one will be surprised he is your choice as intended. I admit I was rather persuasive with my peers.::

Mirage graced him with an almost-there smile. ::I am sure Lord Swift Sky will be pleased for me to have an intended I'm already partial towards as well. It is a much better way to bind me to the House than an otherwise random choice.::

::And considering that you are suddenly in a position of much greater power than any in the house could have anticipated, binding you to the House will be important to him, indeed. Swift Sky is enjoying his new prestige with Prime. It irks him that they are so often on different sides of the organic debates,:: Storm Front explained, enjoying the opportunity to gossip.

::What are his views? Between Lord New Life and yourself, he has some tolerance for variance.::

::That is because he is tolerant of charitable activities towards organics, and he considers what I do little more than charity. He gives plenty to charitable efforts himself. I have been very careful about _not_ being publicly political. He is a major importer, far more ethical than many, but opposes _any_ attempt to regulate the import, breeding, and general treatment of organics on principle that it will set a precedent that could later affect our House's wealth.

::It's true enough,:: Mirage agreed quietly. ::At least the importing and breeding. I don't agree that regulating their treatment will harm us, but then, he deals with a level of politics I never saw. It doesn't produce the quality of sockets I'm accustomed to, but few on this world would know that.::

::On a pragmatic basis, I believe our House is far too tied to a single source of wealth. There are so many organics on Cybertron now that prices are low. One has to go further and further out to obtain unique species to satisfy the desires of the wealthy and powerful. We are spreading ourselves thin in a universe dominated by organics. My private argument with Lord Swift Sky is that far more wealth is to be made trading with organics rather than trading them, but that requires us not to simply take over their worlds at will, declare them our own, and take whatever we wish. We are making enemies that could ultimately lead to a war every bit as devastating as the one in your dimension. I'd far rather have galaxies full of allies and trading partners than galaxies of subordinates who watch the best of their own kind taken away as pets.::

::There are organics out there that could do significant damage simply by their reflexive reaction to our arrival,:: Mirage agreed quietly. ::If a few of the more militant ones got loose on Cybertron, it could be catastrophic,:: he acknowledged, thinking of what just a couple pissed off NEST teams could do to if dropped on Cybertron. ::The difficulty in trading arrangements has always been Prime's orders that we not give any non-sockets a military advantage. You probably don't have that issue, though.::

::I'm not sure your Prime is mistaken there, and with the amount of latent fear of organics on Cybertron, I doubt many would support selling them weapons technology. However, we have so many other things we could be trading, and with our space bridge network, we are in a unique position to create a commerce network between organic worlds as well. A military empire is draining us. A commerce empire is quite a different matter.:: Storm Front sounded like he was about to go on, but then chuckled at himself, ::I could talk about these topics for far too long. There are few of my peers here who have any interest. But come, enough politics at your celebration. You last dance is coming, and my second creation is anxiously awaiting.::

::I suspect you find an interested audio in Peacemaker and Prime,:: Mirage bowed as they separated at the end of the dance and walked with Storm Front to Corrente. After so long away, it felt a little weird not to directly ask the mech he was interested in, but rules were rules so he turned to Storm Front. **"Lord Storm Front, I ask for my last formal dance to be with your second creation, Corrente."**

**"It brings honor to my household and clade, Lord Strong Wind,"** Strong Front replied as though to an equal, taking Corrente's hand and placing it on Mirage's arm.

::You are lovely,:: Mirage crooned to Corrente with a mixture of affection and seduction in his voice as he took the lead in a dance for the first time in his functioning. He loved Hound, but this, a second creation that looked to him with such desire, felt uniquely good to the first creation programming that was becoming more integrated into his default protocols by the orn. Storm Front's absolution, acceptance and approval of him had unlocked something in his core processors that he hadn't even realized was there. It was confusing, but it also gave him hope for the future.

::I have not taken my optics off of you since you walked in the door, my Lord,:: Corrente admitted shyly and felt his spark bloom when he received a warm, desirous smile in return, one that went far past simple politeness. ::It gives me great relief that you returned safe from your trip to Tarn.::

::I look forward to the orn when I have you to return to,:: Mirage said honestly, drawing Corrente as close as he dared. ::I count myself fortunate that such a fine second creation has not been claimed yet. I want you as my intended, as my bonded, if you and your creator agree to it. You feel perfectly _right_ in my arms.::

::What is to agree to, my lord? You have felt _right_ to me from the moment I met you, as though I had indeed been sparked for you,:: Corrente trembled as they danced. ::My creator is so very pleased with you, and I had never hoped to find someone who felt so compatible with my creator's household.::

Mirage smiled and hummed in pleasure. ::I wish I could take you to my berth tonight, but one does not turn down the Winglord of Vos when he requests your presence.::

Corrente struggled to keep his expression from revealing to all those who watched the sharp pleasure and pride it gave him to know that his intended was to spend the night with the Winglord, one of the highest ranking mechs on the planet.

::One doesn't, indeed, my lord. First Prime and now the Winglord. Will the Lord High Protector be requesting your presence next?::

::Perhaps,:: Mirage teased playfully, even though internally he was nearly petrified by the prospect. ::Perhaps when we are officially intended, the Lord Prime will enjoy us both,:: he purred across the private comm. ::There is nothing to describe pleasuring the Lord Prime.::

Corrente visible trembled in both excitement and fear at that prospect. To even be in the presence of the Lord Prime was overwhelming to contemplate. ::Yes, perhaps next time we are together you can _show_ me what that was like...what it could be like.:: Corrente was certain that Strong Wind could bring him to overload by his purring promises alone.

::I would enjoy that greatly,:: his engine rumbled softly, leaving no doubt to those nearby that the pair were talking dirty. ::And to show you what it is like to be at the center of the Winglord's trine. From all I've heard, Seekers are in a class of their own when it comes to pleasure.::

::Everyone wants the new mech,:: Corrente gently teased, becoming more comfortable with his soon to be intended by the klik.

::But the new mech wants _you_,:: he purred deeply, drawing Corrente against his chassis as the music changed and it was no longer a party just for him, but one for all to enjoy. ::He wants you a great deal.::

Corrente's own engine rumbled and his fans kicked in. It seemed doubtful that he could last the remainder of the party, or even the next breem as he was held in the arms of this mech who _wanted_ him, who was showing the entire room of powerful lords just how much he desired the second creation in his arms. He had to consciously force his interface panel not to slide open.

::If your creator agrees, I will take you before them all tonight,:: Mirage's engine revved a bit higher. ::You are so hot already. You would look ravishing after an overload.::

Corrente moaned aloud at the praise and the promise, thrilled to his core that his future intended would claim him in front of the Lords, showing that he belonged to the amazing first creation. He had never felt so complete. Everything he had been designed for was being fulfilled by a mech who had not even been a part of his life a decaorn before.

::Please ... soon ... I don't know how much longer I can wait, my Lord Strong Wind,:: he begged, the name of his future bonded uttered with all the reverence of a prayer.

Mirage rumbled and pulled him closer, claiming his mouth with fierce hunger even as he continued the dance and opened a private comm line. :: Storm Front. I realize this is early for a pubic display. I don't mind dragging him off to a private spot, but we would very much like it out in the open, if you approve. His begging for me is too much.::

Storm Front hesitated for a nanoklik, clearly knowing far too well just how much his second creation was not yet aware of.

::Yes, you may claim him in front of the Lords, if you both desire it. You are making him very happy. It radiates from him. While it may seem odd for one of our house, that is truly what I wish the most for my creation. I only hope he will remain so once he fully understands who is he promised to.::

::Thank you,:: Mirage put as much of his swirl of emotions into the reply before drawing Corrente tight against his chassis to begin an old dance he'd been lead in many times, only now he was leading another as he switched his attention to the comm line with his soon-to-be-intended. ::He has agreed,:: he purred deeply, his engine revving hot and more than a few pairs of optics drawn to the distinctive turn, step and flicker of armor that broadcast what he was up to. ::Have you been with another?::

::Only a few times, and we kept our interface panels shut. I wanted my intended to be the first in my valve and around my spike, even as he will be the only to claim my spark.:: Corrente was visibly shaking in excitement as the ritual claiming dance he had been taught by his creators attracted the keen interest of more and more of those attending.

::Your valve and spike will be mine before everyone here,:: Mirage told him breathlessly, nearly trembling himself as the dance reached its halfway point. ::Your spark, as much as I wish to share with you, must wait until we are officially intended. I will not hurt your chances with another should something happen to me before then.::

The ancient dance was having the exact affect it was intended to have on Corrente, and on those who watched the pair. Graceful movements of offering and receiving, belonging and owning, subordinate and superior, protected and protector, both expressing core programming through the poetry of motion. Corrente felt transported, optics and organic eyes on him in appreciation, envious optics turned toward Strong Wind as he proclaimed through his motions that _this_ mech, Corrente, would belong to him and no other.

The final steps of the dance took them up the stairs Mirage had descended some joors ago and he gently guided Corrente to his back at the top, visible to all and the center of attention. He lowered himself over his soon-to-be-intended, one knee between slightly spread pedes, the other shielding the second creation symbolically from those watching. Lip components touched and Mirage stroked his glossa along Corrente's, seeking entrance and the first physical claim of many that would happen there.

The mechling opened to him with a high whimper, overwhelmed by just how _right_ everything felt. The gleam of his perfectly detailed armor reflected in the optics of the one he was detailed for. The optics and sensors of all present were on them with appreciation, envy, and desire. Strong Wind's glossa lay claim to his mouth which, though not built for him, might as well have been for the way it slid in as though it had found a second home.

Both were trembling when Mirage broke the kiss and began to trail light nips and kisses down Corrente's throat, then the centerline of his chest plate that they both so wanted to open, but could not. Not yet. **"Open your interface panel if you want me there."** Mirage whispered hotly.

**"Yes! Oh Primus yes!"** Corrente cried out for all to hear.

While certainly not the first time Corrente had opened it for his own explorations, he had never opened it before another save the medic who installed the upgrade when he had become a mechling. Corrente felt the panel slide out of the way, his already pressurized spike bursting free as he hissed at the cool air hitting his ever so hot metal and the slick opening underneath.

Mirage gave a coy smile and began to kiss his way up as his hand slid between them to close around Corrente's spike and stroke it with the firm, measured pace of one who very much knew what they were doing. He paused in his kissing and lifted his head slightly as he continued to lovingly stroke what lie between them. **"You look so perfect like that, caught in pleasure."**

Nothing could have prepared Corrente for the sensor input of his spike finally being touched by another ... no, not just another, but the one it was _for_. He felt beyond a doubt that every second creation in the room was looking at him with extreme jealousy. He was quite sure that many of the first creations were as well. And why wouldn't they? His intended was _perfect_ to him, what Primus intended when he created his children.

The water-patterned mechling had watched this ceremony enough times to know that having a first creation look to the other's pleasure first was a rare gift, and he was not going to be able to hold off as his whole frame began to writhe from his lover's attention. ::I'm going to overload...I can't stop:: he barely managed to gasp over the comm.

**"Don't hold back,"** Mirage crooned, squeezing just a little more as he sped his hand and claimed Corrente's mouth.

The sound of Corrente's keening was muffled by the mouth on his as every sensor and system ignited with pleasure and fluid shot from his spike between their abdomens, the air around them filling with the ozone scent of his overload and the tangier aroma of his thick transfluid. The loud chittering of the small reptile Corrente had borrowed for the evening accompanied a rush of life into his spark as his overload triggered the socket's own, making him keen yet again.

With Corrente's vents and engine hiccupping slightly as he struggled to orient himself, Mirage broke their kiss, placed a soft one on his lips and shifted to slide his achingly ready spike into his lover's valve with a slow, smooth stroke, watching for an indication of discomfort even as he soaked in the look of Corrente's overload-lax features.

::Let me make you feel like that, please, teach me how,:: Corrente begged, his core programming demanding that he overload his intended _now_, while all watched with highly aroused interest.

**"So lovely like that,"** Mirage murmured with another kiss. ::Flex your valve walls, tighten them around me,:: he moaned across the comm. ::You feel exquisite, so perfect.::

Corrente moaned and cried out his intended's designation, his valve reflexively doing just as Strong Wind commanded him...and oh did it feel right and perfect to be commanded by the mech on top of him, sliding into him and taking what belonged to him with such gentle care.

::You are perfect,:: Corrente moaned. ::An intended only Primus could send.::

::I have so much to share with you,:: Mirage shuddered, his own arousal burning as he worked his lover to the edge of a second overload, one in his valve, to experience the unparalleled pleasure of going over that cliff together. ::So much to teach and show you. I want you to overload with me. I want to show them all just how good I'll be to you,:: he continued, his senses spiraling out of control as he thrust with a maddeningly slow increase in speed and power, drawing their pleasure out as much as he could take it.

Every sensor in Corrente's virgin valve lit with each increasingly hard thrust. His legs wrapped around his lover's of their own accord, bringing him to an angle in which his valve felt almost impossibly full as he continued to squeeze the spike with each thrust. He felt his overload building, nearly past the point of no return. He began thrusting upward to meet his intended's sharp movements. Suddenly he froze and went rigid with his valve clamped tight on Strong Wind's spike, so ready to overload, yet unable to do so. He programming demanded that his intended go over that edge first when they coupled, at least by half a nanoklik. ::Please...please!:: he begged, beginning to thrust wildly upward again.

That was more than enough for Mirage and he threw his head back with a keen that was half roar as the charge centered on his spike exploded across his entire system and made his blue and white frame dance with electric blue arks. Hot, thick fluid shot into Corrente's valve, each uncontrolled thrust driving more in and deeper.

Corrente immediately followed him, his strict protocols had been the only thing holding him back. Their connected frames seemed to feed off of each other's pleasure even without being connected through sockets or sparks. He was vaguely aware of his socket of the night screeching next to them nearly as loudly as Corrente's keens.

**"So perfect,"** Mirage murmured, barely more than a whisper, as he regained primary control of his systems. He lifted himself off his lover slightly and leaned his head down to kiss him softly. **"I never thought I could find one so perfect for me."**

Corrente kissed him in return, drinking in the acceptance, the sense of belonging that his protocols longed for. There was the slightest sense of questioning in his spark, though. How could the Strong Wing _know_ that he was perfect for him? They had not touched sparks. There was so little they actually knew of one another, other than the fierce attraction.

But he laid the doubt aside. He could just as easily have found himself being made the intended for a first creation he hardly knew, felt no attraction for, had to complete adapt himself to fit. Or one that lived far away, as Strong Wind's creator did. He would need to do no such thing with Strong Wind, who even took his own pleasure into account like his own creator did with Bijaksana.

They passed the rest of the party in blissfully close contact with one another, taking more than one break to sneak off into a shadowed corner or balcony to share pleasure again. Each time Mirage brought an even more interface-dazed Corrente back, ensured that he had an energon confection or drink before drawing him to the dance floor again.

Mirage was so focused on Corrente that he was almost surprised when Skywarp came to summon him to join his trine in their guest quarters early in the morning as the party wound down, indicating Corrente was welcome as well. He smiled and nodded, quickly handing over their organics to a servant to deliver to Bijaksana. He kept Corrente delightfully close as they followed the dark Seeker twice their height and nearly as wide.

::You put on a show worthy of a trine claim,:: Skywarp commed, grinning down as they shared a lift to the top level where the Seeker aerie was.

::Thank you,:: Mirage offered a smile in return. ::I will need a few kliks before we talk to set up the protocols so my intended can't divulge the information inappropriately, and to explain my origins a bit better than he's heard so far.::

::Understandable,:: Skywarp nodded. ::I've informed my trine.::

::Thank you,:: Mirage inclined his head faintly and followed the Seeker when the lift opened.

* * *

Corrente's vents gasped at his first glimpse of Swift Sky tower's topmost level that he'd never had reason to visit before. The aerie was nothing short of spectacular. A clear crystal dome allowed an unobstructed view in every direction, and was enormous even by Cybertronian standards. The Seekers' predator-avian sockets were soaring through the space, then diving into a pool of water stocked with aquatic animals for them to hunt.

When he recovered from his reverie, Strong Wind turned to him. **"Corrente, while tonight is to share pleasure, I also have very serious matters to speak with Winglord Starscream and his trine about. You are welcome to stay or free to go to your quarters,"** he tipped the second creation's chin up to meet optics. **"If you remain here, I welcome your thoughts on the matters, but we cannot permit you to remember what is discussed when we leave. I have a simple and effective protocol that will erase the conversations, while leaving memories of the pleasure. It is your choice."**

It was not an unusual request. Second creations, especially those of high placed lords who had reasons to be in politically sensitive conversations often wished their bondmates to accompany them. Sometimes the memories were completely blocked, other times it was the ability to speak of the memory to anyone other than their bonded. He even had a minor version of such a protocol to prevent him from divulging sensitive information about Storm Front's activities regarding organics to anyone who had not been cleared. Strong Wind's desire to include him spoke volumes about Corrente's value to him, nearly as much as the public pleasuring and claiming.

**"Has my creator agreed?"** he asked in formality. He knew Strong Wind would not ask such a thing unless he had already gained permission.

**"Yes, Storm Front and I have discussed this. He wished you to know my full history and activities before we are formally intended,"** Strong Wind smiled slightly. **"I can't do that without some protections on that information."**

**"I understand, my Lord,"** the mechling looked at his lover trustingly as he was guided to a corner of the pillow and blanket nest that served as the Seeker's primary relaxation furnishings. When Strong Wind connected to one of his dataports, he felt a presence that was not at all accustomed to being gentle, one that was older than he expected, and far more world-weary.

Despite that, the protocol additions were done smoothly and gently, activated even as Strong Wind gave him a soft kiss and backed out of the connection.

**"Now, to catch you up on the basics,"** he drew in a deep vent of the cold, thin air. **"My true designation is Mirage. I was sparked in an alternate dimension that fell to war, an event we're trying to prevent from happening here. I now serve your Lord Prime as I served mine, as a spy and trouble remover."**

Of all the things that Corrente had been expecting when Strong Wind...no Mirage had told him that there was information about his background his creator felt he should know, this was not it.

He suddenly had more questions than he could process, so he settled on a statement of the obvious. **"I've never heard of nobles serving as spies,"** he said in a low whisper that was equal parts awe and trepidation.

**"We didn't, not while there was still a nobility or Towers,"** Mirage vented. **"Like much of Cybertron, they were destroyed during the war. I did not become what I am now until after there was nothing left of this,"** he motioned around them.

Corrente shuttered his optics in a rush of pain/loss/sympathy that filled his spark, then with uncharacteristic boldness put his hands on Mirage's helm and brought their forehelms together in a visible display of emotion and support. He felt the first creation all but melt into it with gratitude.

**"Will I forget you've told me this? I ... I want to know as much as you can tell me. I want to know who you are."**

**"This time you will,"** Mirage told him. **"Later, when we have time to ourselves I will answer all your questions and much more, and you will remember it."**

**"Thank you,"** Corrente murmured, reluctantly breaking away. **"We'd best not keep the Winglord and his trine waiting."**

**"We have time,"** Starscream smiled at the pair as the hawk-like organics brought a tray of delicate confections and a flask of Tower mid-grade as well as Seeker mid-grade. **"However I do thank you for keeping it brief."**

**"You two are adorable,"** Thundercracker grinned as he settled with Starscream, all but in his lap and Skywarp snuggled against them both. **"A trine in the making."**

Both mechs ducked their heads in bashful thanks.

**"Now that that's settled, business before pleasure,"** Starscream crooned.

Corrente settled himself as the lovely ornament to his intended, as he was meant to be in such situations, excited to learn more, even if he would shortly forget.

**"We know that Vos fell in your dimension, Mirage,"** Starscream began. **"I know...to a small extent...my own part in the war. We would simply like more details from your point of view as to what happened to the Seekers."**

**"By Skywarp's recounting, Seekers rejected the generators for a long time," Mirage began. "You paid the price in shorter lifespans, but few of the difficulties carrying that everyone else had. It drove an ever-widening schism between Vos and the rest of Cybertron. One side claimed that Seekers were refusing the order of the Lord Prime and the lawful dictates of the Senate. The other that the generators and such long lives were a perversion of what Primus granted and the difficulties others had in creating new life was proof.**

**"Eventually the lure of a long life was too much for some trines. While the exact reason our Starscream chose to use the generators is still unknown, he did turn to them very early in the war, or possibly before, siding with Megatron around the same time. When the Winglord sided with the Decepticons, all but a handful of Seekers and Aerials followed suit,"** Mirage settled in for a tale that started bad, got worse and still only had a glimmer of hope for the future.

**"A similar story as our own,"** Skywarp commented, **"though once sockets were introduced, there was also a divide among Seekers as to whether their use was also contrary to the will of Primus. Many trines argued that because of the lack of torture involved, it was an acceptable way to extend our lives and renew our influence and power on Cybertron. Others were disgusted by the practice, saying that even the generators would be preferable. The Winglord at that time called for his Vision to conduct a study on trines who took sockets and those who used generators, and found that neither had the detrimental affect on the ability to create life as it did among the grounders, at least in the short term. The Winglord opted to allow either method in the interests of regaining our power."**

Mirage inclined his head slightly and regarded this very sane Starscream, wondering briefly if the one in his dimension had ever been like this. **"You are aware of the protocols intended to keep mechs completely shut down while they charge in a generator? There is reason for it beyond keeping the torture a secret. Over time, it will drive a mech insane to have any level of awareness, even if they are not conscious. My Starscream never shut down completely. Too paranoid to manage it, and over the vorns he did a tremendous amount of damage to his processors."**

Starscream shared a knowing glance with his trine. **"I was not the Winglord yet when I started. I was disgusted by the sockets, by the very idea of interfacing in any manner with a fleshling, or at least being aware of doing so. However, I knew the other candidates to succeed our Winglord were all either generator charging or using sockets to strengthen their sparks. I was paranoid that one of my competitors would extinguish my spark while I charged ... which I was doing in secret because I did not wish my trine to know. Skywarp in particular was repulsed by the generators. I kept enough systems online to bring me instantly out of recharge should the generator cycle be interrupted by someone opening my chamber."** Starscream explained dispassionately, as though describing the actions of another mech.

Mirage suppressed a small shiver at how close this world may have come to the fate of his own. If Vos had truly lashed out with a still mostly-sane Winglord directing them, would there be any stopping them, if they built up their numbers to take Cybertron quickly?

**"That only ended a little under a vorn ago for mine,"** Mirage said softly. **"As badly as the Autobots were doing, it seems the Decepticons were in little better shape, at least from Skywarp and Thundercracker's perspective. They helped us capture Starscream by looking away at the right moment and continuing to support his rank while our CMO, Ratchet, worked out how much damage he could reverse. He's still not entirely sane, and likely never will be, but he's far more prone to listening to Prime and his trine than before. When Ratchet decided that he'd done all he could with Starscream in stasis, we woke him up. Half a metacycle later he'd formally denounced Megatron and the Decepticons and called on all remaining Seekers and Aerials under him to join him as a new neutral city-state."**

Corrente watched as the keenly intelligent Winglord regarded Mirage from above. **"What do you know of what caused Megatron's insanity?"** Starscream asked.

**"I know the standing theory in SpecOps, though it isn't accepted outside our ranks, and the standing theory among everyone else,"** Mirage slid his fingers along Corrente's upper thigh struts to distract himself from what was a thoroughly unsettling situation and conversation. **"Jazz believes that Unicron focused on Megatron when he saw he was loosing his first herald. After we learned what happened to Starscream, many began to believe that Megatron did the same thing, possibly remaining even more aware. All I can be reasonably sure of at the moment is that yours is not as nearly far gone as ours was at the beginning of the war."**

Skywarp put his fingers together and leaned forward. **"Perhaps we have been asking the wrong questions. If Unicron was the deciding factor in causing the war in your reality, perhaps we need to be asking what caused him to lose his servant in one reality and keep him in this one. We are so concerned with watching Megatron to be sure he does not become insane and betray his brother, when perhaps the one we truly need to watch is Jazz."**

**"If Jazz is correct, then count how many times he's bonded,"** Mirage spoke quietly. **"The tipping point is number five. By timing, when Jazz's fifth bonded is sparked, Unicron begins to focus on a replacement. For us, the fifth one was Prowl. For you, you'll have Prowl's functioning, the violence that comes with his deactivation, the functioning of the next one, and ninety percent or so of the violence cycle afterwards."**

**"Why not just find a way to destroy Jazz?"** Thundercracker finally spoke up. **"No one, not even Unicron's herald, is invincible."**

**"Because that would make Unicron choose another _sooner_,"** Starscream pointed out with an annoyed flick of his wings before Mirage could say anything. **"If Unicron has anything to do with it in the first place, loosing control of Jazz is what started their nightmare. We want to delay it, not invite it."**

**"Then we should figure out how to destroy Unicron,"** Thundercracker added, unperturbed by his Winglord's annoyance.

Instead of enraging Starscream, it earned the aggressive Seeker a bemused smile. **"And how, my Shield, do you propose we find a god?"**

**"That is for your Vision to figure out. I'll just destroy him when he is found,"** Thundercracker said with a relaxed smile, pulling Starscream closer to him.

**"Don't look at me,"** Skywarp vented a snort and gave teasingly annoyed rumble of engines. **"I'd rather live with the Unmaker around than function without Primus, thank you very much."**

::What does he mean by that, my Lord?:: Corrente asked shyly over a private channel. ::Why would Primus be gone if the Unmaker was destroyed?::

Mirage stroked him in reassurance that he was not put off by questions. ::Part of the creation story that is unique to the Seekers is the belief that Primus and Unicron were split-spark twins, and that to destroy one is to also destroy the other. Thundercracker obviously does not give that legend much credence.::

**"Is there anything else you think we should know?"** Starscream asked with an affectionately exasperated look at his trine.

**"Not at the moment, but I have a question,"** Mirage found his voice after a nanoklik. **"Why did you stop using a generator?"**

Starscream looked briefly uncomfortable. **"I was not as good at hiding my activities from my trine as I thought. All of us were united in our conviction that I was to be the next Winglord. Skywarp obtained a predator avian socket knowing we would need the advantage against our competitors, hoping that I would be less disgusted by a creature that shared some of our own psychology and mastery of the skies. One day while charging, Thundercracker interrupted the cycle, and before I was fully aware, I had injured him nearly beyond repair. Skywarp insisted that I charge fully aware and _feel_ what I was doing to my spark, to force my Seeker protocols to react to the lack of honor in harming and torturing the weak. After that, the decision was simple, and I found our avians to my liking. They are worthy and excellent pets,"** he added, giving a high call to one who landed on his forearm.

**"Then I expect this world owes your trine a great deal,"** Mirage smiled faintly. **"Whether those from my world never knew or never challenged your choice, the war would have been very different if the Decepticons had never owned the skies. Even if Vos and the Seekers had been neutral rather than side with the Lord Prime it would have been a huge advantage for us. Have you ordered those Seekers who used the generators after your ascension to spend time aware, as you did?"**

**"I did,"** Starscream inclined his head, **"and I outlawed generator use for the Seekers shortly after I became Winglord. It was not a difficult issue as sockets gave us an even greater advantage and strength. There were a few trines who refused, and paid the price with their sparks. It did not take long for the rest of the city-states to follow our lead, and now generator use is illegal and largely underground, though more are in use than many would like to admit. Feral organic colonies are routinely collected for that purpose."**

**"Do you agree with the Lord Prime that the situation is getting worse, not better for organics in general?"** Mirage asked thoughtfully.

Starscream gave a far saner version of an all too familiar laugh.

**"That is a good question. Worse than what? Certainly not worse than the generators. Prime would not even argue with that. But, yes, there is obviously a rise in abuse and neglect of socket organics. I have no doubt that some who engage in those practices are also those who would use generators if they were not illegal, or would even charge awake. My response to the issue is quite different than Prime's however. The issue is socket overpopulation. How do you value something that is such an easily obtainable commodity? We should euthanize perhaps 2/3 of the socket population until their numbers are at around 1 for every 2-3 mechs. It would be an economic benefit for those who engage breeding, import, or trade in organics, and you are far less likely to harm something that you have had to pay dearly for. There could be public sockets, like medical charges, for those who cannot afford them."**

**"I can't imagine the Lord Prime ever agreeing to that, or even to widespread sterilization to bring the population down to that level by natural death,"** Mirage murmured, trying to think about it logically despite the absolute uproar his processors were in over it. He tried to control it, to keep from disturbing Alicia. He'd never expected to react so strongly to the idea ... but was it because he'd spend almost his entire existence in a time of socket scarcity and spark starvation, or had Hound, Alicia and this Storm Front influenced him that much? **"You said that generators still exist. Do you know where any are?"**

Starscream shrugged, **"When we find out about them, they are destroyed, the organics rescued by Prime's decree if they have not been connected long, euthanized if they can't be rehabilitated. They are most commonly found where you would expect them, in the underbellies of the city states, wherever you are likely to find high levels of violence and illegal activities. I'm sure there isn't a city on Cybertron that doesn't have at least one. It makes no sense to me why they are used. They are so clearly inferior."**

**"Beyond those who enjoy the suffering, for the same reason you used one at first,"** Mirage said evenly. **"I suspect they are cheaper to maintain than healthy organics as well, certainly far less work and less education is required. On a related subject, who is on your radar as a danger to the stability of the Lord Prime's rule and vision?"**

**"Other than his brother?"** Starscream said far too lightly. **"Those that are trying to overthrow him have funding. They are not simply low life and processor damaged sociopaths. Deadlock is involved, but he has funding and support coming from somewhere. We need to track down where that is coming from. If we can bring them down for trying to harm Prime or those close to him, it would be a major step toward Prime's goals. It isn't that I disagree with his goals, mind you. I just am not certain they will make a great deal of difference in the long run."**

**"In an odd way, it doesn't matter to him,"** Mirage said with a bit of bemusement. **"He's as much a slave to his base programming as we are. So you would say that Deadlock is a major player? Important enough to be worth _my_ efforts."**

**"Worth it, especially if those who are funding him can be brought down in the process. But speak to Prime first, obviously,"** Starscream added.

**"Always,"** Mirage inclined his head in agreement and drew Corrente into his lap to kiss him soundly. **"Now, if business is over?"** He looked up at Starscream eagerly.

His response was the purring of three Seeker engines and the sound of interface panels sliding open.


	12. Healing and Being Healed

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Codes**: Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Recovery  
**Summary**: While Alicia is physically healed, the nanites Mirage claimed her with are doing a number on her to make her mind heal as fast as possible.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages  
~text~ bond talk  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 12: Healing and Being Healed

* * *

Alicia looked down at her body, the last of the silver, nanite-generated bandages having finally been removed. There was no visible clue of what had happened to her. The reconstruction that had been done on her vagina and anus left no trace. No scars on her breasts which were once again producing milk, her reconstructed uterus was capable of growing life, the new skin growing in the places it had been cut away did not reveal that the cells were artificial.

Nanite breasts, nanite clit, uterus, skin...how much of her was even human any longer? Her cells, her very quantum signature had ceased being human long ago. This was not so different.

She rubbed her hands over her curves, flashes of images erupting in her brain of what had been done to that body and to her daughter's. They were like memories that belonged to someone else, surprising her at the worst possible times with a vivid flashback of something she had no conscious memory of. The programming in her nanites had kept her distant enough from the mutilating of her body for her to survive, but her body and brain still remembered on a visceral level.

She now had far more in common with the organics in Prime's household than she had ever wanted.

She shuddered, calming herself by tracing her daughter's sleeping form with a gentle hand. She and Esperanza had spent the morning with some of Prime's "rescue sockets", and then Alicia had spent nearly an hour trying to coax her little one to nurse again now that she was producing milk. Esperanza staunchly refused and had finally fallen asleep after much frustration on both their parts. It seemed that Vortex had stollen even that little pleasure from them.

Then there was the loss she could hardly fathom. She knew how much it meant to feed her lovers' sparks. The thought of no longer finding pleasure in that amazing exchange left her barren, empty, as close to despair as she had ever been. Considering how often the flashbacks came, she truly wondered if she would be able to share pleasure, which made her want to hide in her room, cling to Esperanza, and never show her face again.

Not being the hiding type, she'd instead threw herself into the community of organics in Prime's household as soon as First Aid gave her leave to spend time out of medbay. Many had survived lifelong abuse and neglect and needed to learn that they were people again, not just animals, slaves, things to be used and discarded. For the moment, they were her purpose, along with protecting Mirage from Jazz however she could. Even if she couldn't feed his spark, at least she could do that.

The brush of her mech's awareness against her own froze her for a moment. His concern, the wordless question if he could help, was warming and worrying all at once.

She opened to him almost on instinct, hiding nothing, even though she was all too aware that her emotions confused and unsettled him. She was so envious of his ability to package up a memory, lock it away and leave only the bare facts.

~Hide me away in your chestplates and never let me go.~ she responded to his unspoken question only partly in jest.

~If it would help, I would,~ he murmured gently, a small sense of his awe at her ability to cope coming with the words. ~We both know it won't.~

~I know the flashbacks are bound to happen, I just wish they didn't happen so _often_. It is like I'm paying for what I didn't see and feel then by seeing and feeling it over and over again now. There has got to be some way to control it,~ she vented to the only person she felt she could.

~There are methods. Has First Aid talked with you yet?~ he sent a supportive wave of emotion.

~I haven't told him about the flashbacks. I wanted some time out of medbay, and I was worried he'd make me stay.~ There was no point in hiding the truth, and it would never occur to her not to be honest through their bond. ~He mentioned I might have flashbacks. I doubt he thought they would start as soon as I woke up from my second surgery.~

~Likely correct,~ Mirage hummed softly. ~Please finish what you are doing and come to the medbay. We will discuss this with him.~

~I was trying to get Esperanza to nurse. She fell asleep, frustrated with me. I'll be right there.~

She quickly slipped on a sheer dressing gown that somehow kept her warm while feeling like the softest silk. Like most of what she wore now, there was no reason to conceal anything about her body. Her hair was wet from her bath, so she brushed it out and braided it, unconsciously plaiting it into several thinner braids that she knew Mirage liked.

She tied her sleeping baby to herself with a wrap of more of the sheer, strong fabric. She could not bear to be physically separated from Esperanza at the moment.

Coming out of the door of the quarters they had been assigned in Prime's palace, she was not surprised to find her mech there to meet her. She was briefly surprised to see the delicate-looking Corrente, his water-inspired paintjob of blues, whites and greens nearly glowing under wax and polish a pace behind Mirage. Mirage had spent the decaorn of her surgeries and recovery in Crystal City, attending to the necessary business of being instated as a mech in his clade. He and Alicia had remained closely in touch through their bond, but she was sorely relieved that he was finally free to return to Iacon long-term, bringing his soon-to-be-official intended with him.

"You are looking well," Mirage smiled very faintly, but the bond was glowing with approval as he knelt to pick her up, causing Corrente to abort a movement to do so.

Alicia sighed inwardly. There were so many things she and Mirage had not spoken about yet, Corrente being one of them, and because Corrente did not yet know who Mirage _really_ was, or at least had forgotten for the time, she instantly put on her public face.

She understood on a level, as much as she was able to, how Corrente fit so perfectly into the coding of the mech Mirage had become. She could feel how strongly the spy's emotions ran about the delicate second creation, how much it meant for her mech to give a second creation what he had not had. At the moment, however, it was one more piece of vulnerability, one more indication that the life they had known together with Hound was farther away than she could reach, and at this moment, another reason she could not truly be who she was in this world they now lived.

She purposefully focused herself on the warmth coming from Mirage, his relief at the state of her repaired body.

"Hello Corrente," she said with a warm smile that betrayed none of her confused jumble of emotions about his place in her mech's life. "I'm so pleased that your creator allowed you to accompany Strong Wind back today. I've been looking forward to seeing you both." She turned back to look up at Mirage. "First Aid did a marvelous job. I would never even know it had happened by the way I look and feel physically."

To her utter surprise, Corrente smiled at her and inclined his head to Mirage with a bow. **"If it pleases you, I would ensure your quarters are suitable, my Lord."**

**"Yes, do so,"** Mirage nodded curtly, though Alicia could feel the gratitude from her mech and the certainty that Corrente saw it in the near-invisible clade language they shared. **"I will return when I am able."**

**"Of course, my Lord,"** Corrente said before slipping away.

"He's a good second creation," Mirage's voice was equal parts desire and wistfulness as he turned to walk towards the organic medbay that was First Aid's domain. "He can even read you already."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her face dropping. "I almost wish he couldn't."

"Don't be," he caressed her gently. "It's part of his function. He'll understand soon, but for now he knows he makes you uncomfortable, so he makes himself scarce."

"I look forward to being able to be honest." She snuggled in closer, glad to feel his warmth against her skin. It was the first time they had been physically together since they had awakened her following her initial surgery. She had been far too busy in physical therapy and long periods of sleep as her body and nanites worked together to repair her to have been too upset by his absence, but it felt _good_, so very good to have him back.

"I imagine Prime will debrief you soon," she commented as they walked. The giant mech had even come to the organic medbay to debrief her about her experience of Mirage's encounter with Jazz.

"I expect he will want more than that," he murmured. ~If he does his due diligence he will demand a complete medical review of my software and a full spark merge. It is what our Prime...and my Jazz would demand.~

~You know, I'd give just about anything to have our Jazz here instead of _that_ one. And I want to be there when Prime merges with you.~ There was no mistaking how fiercely protective and possessive Alicia was feeling toward her mech.

~I will try my best to convince him,~ he smiled down at her as the medbay doors slid open for him. ~He may not agree for many reasons.~

Implicit in it was that they were reasons Mirage himself agreed with, and had enforced.

~I'm sure. But Hound isn't here right now, and I'm channeling his protectiveness of your spark. I'm feeling damn stubborn about the people I love right now. I know that Vortex and the others were using me to try to get to you. Prime is going to figure out fast what a human socket is like, if he hasn't already.~

Mirage didn't hold back the chuckle, or the pleasure he felt at her words.

"It's good if you are in such a pleasant mood, Lord Strong Wind," First Aid greeted them. "What can I help you with?"

"We were hoping to speak with you about the mental aspects of my recovery," Alicia replied before Mirage was able to, fully embodying for the moment Mirage's Cybertronian name for her, _Fighting Bird_.

"Are you experiencing problems?" First Aid focused on her as he motioned Mirage to follow him into a private room.

"I began having flashbacks almost as soon as I woke up from my final surgery. They have grown more frequent and intense." Alicia explained as they sat. She was matter of fact, speaking with little emotion, though Mirage was all too aware of just how much was under the surface for her.

"Mmm, while flashbacks are expected, they should not have been so soon."

"It's likely the nanite programming," Mirage spoke up. "They were designed for war-times. Recovery would favor speed over gentleness."

Alicia looked up from her spot on Mirage's lap. "The nanites are giving me the flashbacks? Why would he program them to do that?"

First Aid glanced at Mirage, then Alicia. "I believe I understand. Flashbacks are a way of coping with suppressed memories by exposing you to parts of them until you have assimilated the information and come to terms with it. If the nanites are programmed to force you to heal as quickly as possibly, they would prompt a flashback as soon as you could cope with another part of it. An unpleasant, but effective acceleration of what your brain would do naturally."

Alicia nodded, fully in her analytical mode. "Anything that will help me get back to normal faster is a boon right now. It just helps to know I am not going crazy. But how do I avoid having the flashbacks triggered at inopportune times?"

"Our first priority would be to avoid placing you into such situations until they have reduced in frequency to a more manageable level," First Aid began. "Keep a datapad with you and record any time you can feel it coming on. It is likely you will recognize the trigger, if there is one. If it is the nanites' doing, there may not be one. Since you wish to recover quickly, the best thing to do is embrace the flashback. It is nothing more than your brain attempting to process information. The more you accept it, the fewer times it will have to run."

"The flashbacks have felt very systematic, as though they are trying to help me remember events from start to finish that I was being shielded from at the time. Now that you explain it, it is obvious what is going on." She looked down at her hands, gathering her courage to speak about the most difficult topic for her. "I'd like to be able to share. I _need_ to know that I still can, but I'm afraid of one of the flashbacks being triggered and hurting Mirage because of the protection protocols." She stroked him, her body clearly revealing to bond and sensors its need to reestablish that physical connection.

First Aid considered the statement for a moment.

"I believe I can extrapolate what you mean, but what, specifically, are protection protocols?"

Alicia glanced at Mirage, unsure of how much to say. Receiving encouragement through their bond, she began. "All of the Autobots, most neutrals, and now most of the 'Cons in our world have a core kernel virus that prevents them from doing anything that would physically endanger or cause negative emotions in a socket while sharing. It also prevents sharing with an emotionally unwilling socket, whether their bodies are responding favorably or not. It causes a memory feedback loop of what it feels like for an organic in a generator as a first warning, and gets worse from there."

First Aid would have lost all his color if it were physically possible.

"How...horrendous...a way to enforce the law," he shuddered, his optic band glowing brightly. "I ... I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help with that." He visibly worked to collect himself before continuing. "I might be able to suppress ... but that would cause secondary problems."

~I can turn them off,~ Mirage told her silently. ~Just don't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to be able to, but missions require it at times.~

While Mirage's response was reassuring, her emotional reaction centered on First Aid. She was suddenly possessed with a cold rage she could hardly understand, her brain replaying the sounds of Esperanza's screams as Swindle had mutilated her genitals with a razor edged finger. She felt herself straining against her own torture to get to her daughter, silently begging them to do anything to her, just not to hurt her baby. Vortex had seen it in her mind and forced her to watch as the mutilation continued. In response to the vivid memory, she pulled Esperanza so close to her that the baby whimpered in her sleep, while her other hand dug into a gap in Mirage's armor as she attempted to control her sudden onslaught of hate and anger.

When she spoke, her voice was ice.

"I'm curious, First Aid. Considering the amount of abuse you see come in here on any given day, why would you consider it a bad thing if mechs were no longer able to torture the organics who give them _life_? If that virus had been in place, Vortex and the others could not have done what they did to me and my daughter. Is it worth the pain and suffering of generations of people like me to wait for attitudes to change...attitudes that may _never_ change?"

The medic pulled himself together and focused on her. "I am a medical professional, Alicia. The concept of causing harm, to _anyone_ goes against my most basic core programming. I admit it would settle better than the arenas do, but I once heard a saying from an organic world; a tongue for a tongue only leaves mute rage. It may discourage the casual abuser, punish the accidental one, but those who intend harm would find a way around it."

"When organics have been physically and mentally damaged for the remainder of their lives, or have lost their lives entirely, it hardly seems like feeling momentary pain that does no actually damage is a tongue for a tongue," Alicia spat out, overcome with rage she had no context for, no understanding of.

All that she knew was that she hated this world, hated the lack of value people like her had compared to mechs, hated that generations were suffering in generators or as possessions with no rights as mechs who supposedly cared waited patiently for change. The screams of her infant daughter were part of that patient waiting.

She did not understand how she could simultaneously love and hate a species so much that up until this point she'd had nothing but the deepest love for, a divine calling to help them continue as a species, to escape the brink of extinction. Now a shadowy part of her mind wondered if they deserved it.

~Because like your own kind, there is good and ill in every mech,~ Mirage pointed out. ~The protocols are capable of doing physical harm, even extinguishing a mech, at high enough levels. Try to remember, he is a medic, not like us.~

"I have no answer for you, Alicia," First Aid vented. "There may not be an answer, but if there is, it is not in my functioning."

~I've never felt hate and anger like this, Mirage. This is not who I am...~

He stroked her gently, cradling her and silently supporting her across the only bond he had left at the moment. ~But it is natural,~ he murmured. ~You were hurt, you watched your daughter tortured and you are far from home in a society that doesn't respect you the way you are used to.~

"I'm sorry, First Aid," she sobbed out loud, her breakdown hitting her completely unexpectedly. "None of this is your fault and I'm taking my rage out on you when you are trying to help me. The worst of the flashbacks are not about what happened to me. They are seeing what they did to Esperanza...to a child. I've never been this angry before. I guess I just found one of my triggers," she tried to smile weakly.

"It's all right," First Aid assured her, glancing at Mirage for permission before reaching out to touch her gently. "I don't blame you for being angry. It was a horrible thing to experience and I am a convenient target."

~But I shouldn't feel this way toward you, your species, an entire planet. I know intellectually that what happened here is preferable to the war, and not just for Cybertronians...but right now...I just hate it, Mirage. And you are so happy here...I'm so sorry...~

First Aid watched the two, well aware that something was passing between them.

~I know,~ he said gently. ~It's part of healing, part of acceptance. I've been there, before I was good enough to have my memories edited to get past it. The memories are old, but I still remember what it was like to _work_ through trauma. You're strong, Alicia. It's why it's moving so fast.~

There was nothing to say. She could only respond to his understanding and confidence with tears she sobbed shamelessly on him, not caring at the moment that she was dulling his polish with the intensity of her all too fluid-filled organic grief.

~I love you so damn much, Mirage. What would I do without you?~ she finally whispered.

~You would find a way to go on,~ he caressed her, physically and emotionally, not a hint of concern for his finish in his mind. ~You are a survivor, as we are. There is no pain too great to overcome. But you are not alone. I am here. Esperanza is here. There are powerful mechs that will protect you if I cannot.~

"I know ... I love you. Don't ever want to have to be without you." Alicia whispered aloud, allowing herself to physically settle in the strength of his hands and mentally and emotionally settle in the strength of his spark and processors.

First Aid was forgotten by her, but Mirage could not miss the tender, almost awed look he had watching them.

"Rest, Alicia," Mirage whispered as he continued to stroke her. He looked up at First Aid. "Is there medication or anything I should do for her?"

"You are already doing much for her. Just keep on doing as you are. I know very few mechs who could care for and comfort a socket as effectively as you are. Take her back to your quarters, follow her lead, and for Primus sake, shut off that programming if you are able to so you can share with her without risk. If you find she needs sedating, you can do that through her nanites."

Mirage inclined his head in acceptance of the instructions and stood, shifting to hold her cradled against his chests. **"I will do my best. Thank you, Medic. We will return if anything seems amiss."**


	13. The Passion of the Lord Prime

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Alicia, Mirage/Optimus Prime  
**Rating**: NC-17 for mech/mech  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Sticky, mentions Mechpreg  
**Summary**: After Jazz gets close to Mirage at the party, Prime deems it time to request a spark merge to prove Mirage hasn't been compromised. Mirage has a suggestion to make it less painful.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages  
~text~ bond or hardline talk  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 13: Passion of The Lord Prime

* * *

Optimus Prime, the seventh Prime of the Cybertronian Empire, relaxed on the day berth in the crystal and plant-filled garden room of his royal suite. Ironhide and Chromia were discreetly tucked away, unwilling to leave their leader unprotected against the mech who was coming.

The Prime held no fear of Mirage. He recognized the small mech's ability to cause damage, but he was also certain that Mirage was no threat to him. Yet, he could not overlook what had happened 'Strong Wind's' coming out party. Jazz could never be overlooked.

The elegant and deadly noble entered and bowed low before gracefully settling on his knee, his eyes lowered in the deepest respect, awaiting his Prime's will.

Alicia was held at his chest, the scars of her ordeal able to be read by sensors, but not by the naked optic. She had an expression on her face as fierce some of the more predatory organics. Prime had already exchanged words with her regarding her plan to allow Jazz to take her for three orns in place of Mirage, and she had defiantly stood her ground, Mirage's tiny 'fighting bird' facing off with a giant who was a god to his own people. It had been a very pleasing experience.

**"Stand and be at ease, Mirage, Alicia,"** his deep, warm voice vibrated the room. **"Get yourselves some refreshments if you wish and sit with me."** He indicated a table with several grades of energon, including one that was steaming hot, along with a small selection of confections. A glass of Alicia's favored light blue wine and a small plate of fruit lay alongside.

**"Yes, Lord Prime,"** Mirage stood with the swiftness of a warrior and the grace of his heritage, every movement the flawless, enticing elegance of a proud second creation. **"May I bring you anything?"**

**"Thank you, Mirage. Some of the Vos midgrade."** Optimus shifted himself to a semi-reclined seated position on the day berth, leaving room for the smaller mech at his side. He watched as Mirage all but flowed to the table, seeing to Prime's cube first, then Alicia's selection, and only then pouring himself a mix of steaming and effervescent energon.

When Mirage came to the day berth, he offered Prime his drink, and settled in the space made for him.

**"Would I be correct that you wish a spark merge to ensure I have not been compromised?"** the noble asked softly, then sipped his mixed drink.

**"That is my intention, yes. I'm sure you understand the need, considering what took place at the party. Failing to do so has had unfortunate results for some of my predecessors."** Prime took a drink and turned his regard to the tiny organic on Mirage's shoulder. "Alicia, this may not be at all pleasant, and if Jazz left something in Mirage that causes him to fight me, it will be dangerous."

"He has not been compromised." Alicia said, crossing her arms. "I would know."

"You would only know if Jazz wished you to know," Prime corrected her gently.

"The Lord Prime is correct," Mirage stopped her before she could challenge him. "I will not ask you to leave. I know you will not," he added, a softness in his voice very similar to what he displayed towards Hound in private and reached up to caress her. He looked up at the Prime. **"Does this need to be passionless?"**

Prime did not hide his mixture of admiration and amusement at the interaction between the noble and his socket as he regarded them.

**"I would prefer it to be pleasurable, Mirage. I must look deep, and be prepared to fight what I may find in your code, but it will be much more pleasant for both of us if we merge with the intent of pleasure. Fighting Bird, if you will consent to be with my bodyguards, I will allow you to remain in the room, and will call you back so you can connect with us once I have verified Mirage is not compromised. The pleasure of a merge would be good for you, I think. I would also like for you to show me as much as you can your attack, and your impressions of Jazz's interactions with Mirage, if you feel strong enough."**

There was challenge in his flowing mechanical tone, and Alicia was not about to back down from it.

"I am strong enough to show you whatever you need to know, my Lord Prime. And I accept your conditions."

**"You will find no resistance from me, my Lord,"** Mirage smiled, relief mixed with less identifiable reactions, as he stroked Alicia's back and watched Ironhide come forward to pick her up. As the large mech walked away, Mirage turned to Prime and reached out to play along the intricate armor, so different from the Prime he knew, but far more comforting in a sideways manner.

Prime pulled the smaller mech into his lap, running his own large hands along Mirage's silver filigree and inlaid jewels, teasing the noble with his field to both relax and entice him. He gave a pleased purr of his engine as Mirage played his field in return. Bending down, Optimus captured the noble's mouth in a gentle kiss that quickly grew deeper.

There was no doubt Mirage was completely willing and more than a bit eager as he pressed against Prime's much larger chassis, using everything he'd been programmed with as a second creation and as an operative to encourage the heat in the large mech's frame.

Prime had once heard that second creations shared much of the same coding as pleasurebots, that the later were actually designed off the former. He did not doubt it as Mirage showed the perfect mix of boldness and submissiveness for his taste, as though he could perfectly read Prime's desires and what most enticed him. He found himself craving all the possibilities of this interface - his large spike stretching the noble's valve, his cables in the artfully placed ports as they opened their chest plates to one another.

Knowing full well what it meant for a noble like Mirage to submit to the Prime, he rumbled in his audio. **"Open your panel."**

Mirage shuddered with a moan of anticipation and slid his interface panel out of the way. His valve was already slick and eager to be filled, his spike pulsing in its housing. He reached a hand between them, playing his claws and palm against the hot panel covering Prime's spike.

Optimus wasted no time in opening his own, the sound of his spike pressurizing joining the other mechanical sounds of desire that filled the room. He adjusted his size to be just shy of too large, and then hoisted Mirage up and onto his wide shaft, impaling him on it with agonizing slowness to the sounds of whimpering keens, hitched venting, and fans running at their maximum. Wisps of steam rose from their frames as their heat vaporized the moisture added to the air for the exotic plants.

**"Oh, my Prime,"** Mirage gasped, his body flexing around the thick shaft as he clung to the larger mech's chest plates for dear life. As submissive as he was to his Prime's will, the pleasure was intense. Not the same intensity as with Storm Front or Hound, but an ecstasy of a very different kind.

Prime thrust deep into him, lighting up sensors that only large mechs like himself could reach in a smaller mech. His cables snaked out to brush against ports on Mirage's neck, shoulder, and hip, intending to do a thorough examination of the noble's programming while fragging him senseless. It was almost cruel to have left the organic female out of the fun, but with Jazz, he did not take chances.

Without question or hesitation every port Prime's cables touched slapped open, offering him everything that was his due. Mirage trembled, struggling to maintain enough coherency to be an active participant, rippling the walls of his valve to pleasure the Prime as fully as he could. He dug slender claws into gaps of the armor, stroking protoform and cables, but staying away from critical lines that he could damage if something was triggered. There was no question in either of their processors that Mirage had protocols he wasn't aware of. The only questions were which Jazz had put them there and what they were for.

Optimus remained firmly in control, as much as he enjoyed himself. He continued to thrust into Mirage's tight valve and sent a pulse of pleasure, warmth, and approval deep into the noble's systems, partly out of pure affection, but also a distraction as he began probing the spy's coding as deeply as it has been probed by anyone save Jazz, whose handiwork was _everywhere_. The more Prime searched, the more he found signed by the saboteur, but he also encountered huge swaths of code rewritten by Mirage himself with a style similar to Jazz. All of it predated Mirage's arrival except for the small section that changed his 'natural' status from second creation to first. It had all been coded during the war, during the hard, painful times with very different needs than the noble had now.

Then he hit Mirage's memory core and realized that much of the mech's functioning had been deleted and reduced to dry, factual reports, carefully crafted to have everything that might be useful without giving any emotional triggers.

It took all of Prime's self control not to project his revulsion at what amounted to a crime against ones own spark. He knew without a doubt that every one of those deleted memories had made their mark on the mech's spark, that the emotions and memories resided within spark as well, and could not be deleted. For Mirage, they were feelings without a home, without a context, unprocessed, and potentially lethal.

~Does Jazz delete his memories as well?~ he asked, morbidly interested.

~I'm sure he does, when he needs to,~ Mirage responded, more than a bit distracted by the pleasure coursing through him. ~He taught me how,~ he added without a hint of it being wrong on any level.

Prime hummed his understanding, filing away the knowledge of the damage Mirage was causing his spark for another conversation, focusing instead on bringing them to their first overload before they merged their sparks. While he could see much from where he was, only with a spark merge could he be certain that Mirage was uncompromised. Code could be made to lie, and the best programmers could even deceive the Prime. Sparks, however, could not resist the sheer power Primus gave to a Prime spark. He focused both of them on the shared sensations of his thick spike driving up into Mirage's valve, shifting them so that Mirage lay on top of him.

His vents working hard, Mirage clung to Prime's chest plates, working his body around the thick, long spike sliding in and out of him so deeply. A snippet of code slipped to the forefront, a need that went back to the time he was Bijaksana, but mixing with Mirage's current code. He was bold enough to ask for what he desired, and submissive enough to _need_ his Lord to overload first, as was proper.

~Of course, my Mirage.~ Prime echoed his possessive words with equally possessive thrusts, his strong arms grasping the noble and holding him still so he could utterly claim the tight valve until his hot fluid was rushing past the sensors in his spike and he was bellowing his pleasure.

The high, ecstatic keen joined him barely a nanoklik later, energy rippling between them across cables and their armor. Mirage's body coiled around Prime's spike, milking it, seeking to pleasure his god-given-form as much as he could before he finally collapsed. His legs were spread wide, his entire existence begging to be used fully, even though he had little to give for the moment.

As strong as he could be, in this moment Mirage fully embraced the being he once was and wanted nothing but to please the being who ranked him.

Prime could feel it through the cables that were still buried in Mirage's ports. ~You _do_ please me, very much, both with your strength, what you have made of yourself, but also with how much you _have_ been able to hold on to of what you were, despite what you have lost. Your spark is strong. Open up for me and let me feel just how strong it is.~

Mirage absolutely beamed, inside and out and unlocked his chest without hesitation to bear his blue-white spark to the Lord Prime. Nothing in him hid how much he looked forward to this - to merge with the Prime. Other, less welcome desires were there too: coded instincts to bond and create a sparkling with the most powerful mech available, but such were unavoidable as far as Prime was concerned. They were natural.

Confident that it was safe, Prime commed Ironhide to bring Alicia so she could be directly connected, just as he would have offered one of his soldier's bondmates in a similar situation.

Ironhide brought her foreword and gently desposited her on the day berth where both mechs could easily reach her. Mirage reached out to stroke her back as soon as she was within reach, cables slipping from his wrist to stroke her. The one for her socket was there, hovering at her neck, waiting for Prime to plug in or refuse.

~This is her first time since her abduction?~ Prime asked with equal parts desire and concern for the organic's well-being.

~Yes, Prime.~ Mirage responded. ~She has wanted to since First Aid released her.~

**"Are you ready to try to share, Fighting Bird?"** Prime asked as gently as he could.

"I need to know that I can feel pleasure, my Lord Prime, yours and Mirage's. I need to do this and know it won't throw me into a flashback. I would like to feel you merge. If...if I find that I can't, I'll disconnect and call for Ironhide."

~I have turned off the protocols so you will not harm me,~ Mirage reached out across the bond, not even contemplating shielding anything from Prime. ~You will be fine. We'll see to it.~

She smiled and lifted her hair so that they would join their cables and connect. Losing herself in a spark merge, even if it wasn't between Mirage and Hound, sounded as appealing as anything she could imagine at the moment.

Mirage's chamber spiraled open before Prime's plates had even unlocked. Alicia deliberately lost herself completely in her mech's desires, anticipation, and deep joy at being found worthy to merge with his Lord Prime for pleasure, even if it also served another purpose.

Powerful hands ran down Mirage's backstruts, causing him to shiver and spiking his desire even higher as Prime opened his chest plates in turn. Then his magnificent spark chamber with thousands of facets spiraled open, revealing the brilliant prismatic spark that was unique among their kind.

Mirage and Alicia both moaned in unison, the human being brought as fully into the coming merge as her mind and body were capable of. The power of Prime's spark was utterly overwhelming, so different from Hound's kind, gentle, yet firm presence when he merged with Mirage. With only tendrils of the outer coronas touching, she could feel how Prime was fierce yet benevolent, capable of terrifying rage and bottomless patience, all of it wrapped in what she could only call love, such a deep love for every spark he was responsible for. Love was an inadequate word for whatever it was that she felt, and that the feeling extended to tiny blips on his existence such as her and other organics was enough to emotionally catapult her into her first physical climax, with the two sparks barely touching.

She somehow knew, as the larger, multicolored spark enveloped the smaller bright blue-white of Mirage that _nothing_ would be hidden from the Prime. Everything that Mirage was or ever had been would be laid bare, and everything that she was would be seen as well by virtue of socket bond and cable. There was no fear in that prospect, for either her or her mech. It simply felt as it should be where the Lord Prime was concerned, even if it destroyed them in the process. When faced physically with the avatar of a god, even destruction at his hands was welcome.

She could never have imagined how one presence would command such instant and overwhelming trust, love, submission, and on a very real level, worship. There wasn't an ounce of ego with it for Prime. It simply was who he was ... who their own Optimus would have been without the war.

Prime watched, aware of protocols the other Jazz had put in place surging to life. They announced their intentions, their purpose in protecting Mirage from ill-intent. They would try to tear Prime apart if he meant to harm the noble who had surrendered as completely as any bonding mech would.

Even knowing it was from a different Jazz, one who had served his counterpart faithfully for thousands upon thousands of vorns, it was difficult for Optimus not to back away as those protocols sprang to life and regarded him almost as though they were sentient on their own.

_He is mine, but I will share him,_ they seemed to say. _Don't abuse my trust._

On a very real level, Mirage belonged to his commander, even more than he belonged to his bondmate. Yet, looking deep in the noble's spark and at the code the merge activated, Prime could see no reason to doubt his own spark-level trust. He doubted that even Jazz of this world could undo those protections, though Mirage could possibly be damaged beyond repair should he try.

~Yes, I belong to Jazz,~ Mirage responded to the half-thoughts despite his intense pleasure and willing submission. ~I have since Prime first gave me to him, when I was Bijaksana and useless to the Autobots.~

The words brought up partial memories. Intense pain. His code being ruthlessly torn apart and rebuilt while he was fully aware. The way the entire process seemed to be happening to someone else, the memories those of another mech. It was feeling completely familiar to the noble-turned-spy. There had been so many lives he'd downloaded over the vorns, minds torn apart as his had been, but never put back together. The energon blade through the spark was something Jazz disapproved of but didn't stop. It was a mercy the silver mech would prefer not be given, but Mirage did so anyhow, a small apology and final mercy to the mechs whose minds he'd destroyed.

In that way, Mirage was still his own mech, no matter how he shaped himself for others.

That in itself was assuring to Optimus, though all that he saw affirmed his conviction to keep Mirage as far away from the Jazz of this world as possible.

Having seen what he needed to see, he focused fully on the pleasure of the merge, of filling the spark within his own with the affirmation and approval Mirage craved from those above him, and most importantly, with a sense of having a place, of belonging to his Prime. As much as Mirage belonged to others, right now the noble was firmly his, and he welcomed the allegiance and devotion with his own commitment to protect with his full power the mech and his kin, including the organics whom he counted as such.

He felt Mirage tremble and shiver, inside and out, at the emotions flowing into his spark. He reached out to embrace Prime, oblivious to anything beyond their sparks and soaking in the approval and affection that he had received in abundance much of his functioning, but was never enough to sooth the spark-deep sense of inadequacy he'd felt even as a young sparkling.

Prime found that giving it was as pleasurable as receiving the devotion in return. It would have been _so_ easy to bond with this lithe mech before him, who would joyfully make of himself whatever he needed to be for Prime, and enjoy every moment of it. What would it be like to have someone so devoted, so loyal, intelligent and strong as _his very own_? Prime had to fight the urge, and instead sent yet another powerful pulse of approval into the smaller spark, so strong that its pleasure rebounded swiftly into his own, sweeping him into the overload Mirage was waiting for in order to have his own.

The room shook and resonated with their overload and the cries of the small organic swept away with them. Mirage went lax in his arms, his systems shutting down to protect themselves from the massive charge ricocheting around his systems, shunting the majority of it into Prime in the processes.

* * *

When Alicia became aware of herself as a person again, and not simply an extension of her lover's sated spark, she found herself on Prime's massive chest, sheltered by his hand while Mirage lay curled against his side, wrapped in his other arm. Optimus was lazily tracing the seam of the noble's chestplates and rubbing the entire length of her body with his thumb in long strokes from the top of her head, down her back, to her feet.

She could feel his powerful presence in her mind as well as Mirage's blissed, half-conscious one. With a relaxed sigh, she curled into the warmth of Prime's chest and listened to the deep resonance of his spark beneath her ear. She knew on a level that he had seen everything that had happened to her, as well as her ever-growing fierce protectiveness toward Mirage.

"Have you and Mirage discussed how you intend to survive three orns with Jazz?" Prime rumble softly, his voice soothing Mirage deeper into light recharge where he would be less aware of the conversation.

She unconsciously shivered at the question. There was no hiding her fear, especially in the face of what she had so recently suffered. It was enough to begin to rouse Mirage, but a soft, subsonic hum from Prime sent him fully into light recharge once more.

"I'm not sure I will," she replied honestly. "It is far more important that Mirage survive. If Jazz chooses to take him, he will do it, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it. Jazz gave him his word that he will leave Mirage alone if I come...and that he has no intention of harming me. Jazz is many things, but he is a mech who keeps his word. He doesn't give it lightly. The only alternative I can see will leave Mirage broken, as controlled as Prowl is."

"Your loss would hurt him badly," Prime told her in a soft rumble, still stroking her. "But I agree with you from what I know. It is better that you take the risk than he does. You still have no idea why he would agree to you over your mech so readily?"

"Jazz told me that even when his spark was mostly darkness, the one thing that called to him more strongly than chaos was the creation of life and protection of those he carried. I would guess he is having a difficult time kindling with Prowl and wants an exceptionally strong socket to aid in that process."

She huddled into the touch, having no means of hiding her fear or holding back her tears. "I don't want to die, I want to live to see Esperanza grown, to be claimed by a good mech. I want to nourish Mirage and Hound's sparks until I'm ready to move on. I'm not suicidal; I just know what the priority is. Mirage's life _is_ more important than my own. I've known that since the first time he let me truly see him. He cares for me, perhaps more than he has for any other organic ... but ... in the end it will be only a small hurt to him compared to all that he has lost, whether the loss is now, or a short time from now in the scheme of his lifespan."

"If Jazz does intend to kindle, he will need your strength," Prime murmured, reaching out to find and gauge the strength of Prowl's spark. "His bonded is not strong of spark anymore. Prowl is near the end of his functioning, far too young."

She nodded silently as her tears continued. ~How can I be strong enough for this ... after everything that has happened? I feel broken. I'm afraid Jazz will see how weak I now am as a socket, how afraid I am, how the flashbacks can debilitate me at any moment, and he'll realize it was a poor deal, decide to get his claws on Mirage instead.~

~If his goal truly is to kindle, he will wait until you heal, or until your daughter is old enough to take your place,~ he said gently, attempting to reassure her. ~Prowl is weakening, but he has a hundred vorns or more left. Two or three metacycles will not make much difference. Jazz is patient when he has reason.~

She nodded again, taking a few deep breaths to regain her equilibrium. "Not Esperanza," she said with certainty. "The very thought of sending her is motivation enough. Who knows ... perhaps I'll find out something useful to you while I'm there. Regardless of his goals, I'm sure he will try to find out everything he can from me."

"That is without question," Prime rumbled in agreement, one hand stroking Mirage to keep him in recharge, the other stroking Alicia to keep her calm and relaxed. "I am sure Jazz is aware of what happened to you by now. I would not be surprised if he makes an appearance to check on your recovery. As disturbing as he is, he is a mech of his word when he gives it and right now, he is fairly stable."

She gave a thin smile, and kissed the perfectly polished chest plates under her. ~Show me that I can still feed a spark ... that I can still share, when I'm aware of myself and not lost in Mirage's spark ... please?~ Her plaintive mental voice lacked so much of the buoyant confidence that was normally there.

~Gladly,~ he smiled at her, his mind ghosting over hers to find what she enjoyed, what felt safest to her.


	14. First Pleasure

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Corrente, Alicia/Adelfonso  
**Rating**: NC-17 mech/mech, male/female  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Sticky  
**Summary**: In a bid to help Alicia recover, Mirage brings Adelfonso out to make love to her while Corrente pleasures him.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages  
~text~ bond talk  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 14: First Pleasure

* * *

Prime had been gentle, patient, watching her mind carefully for any sign of fear. Everything was fine until, at her wish, he began to put her on his spike.

The flashback was so realistic that her terror woke Mirage and almost had him defending her from Optimus before he truly came to his senses, which, of course involved Chromia and Ironhide. One moment, she was thoroughly enjoying herself with the Lord Prime, the next she saw Vortex, Swindle and Brawl where Optimus, Ironhide and Chromia had been. Mirage had ended up using her nanites to knock her out to prevent her from injuring herself in her panic.

After two orn of observation and long conversations with First Aid in medbay, she was again being released to Mirage's care. His cable connected to her socket the moment she climbed into his hands, assuring himself that all was well and offering her the direct support of the hardline connection.

Cradled against Mirage's chest, she relaxed to the thrum of his systems and beat of his spark, barely noticing as he walked from the medbay to the quarters he'd been given here.

~I'm guessing Prime and I won't be sharing again any time soon,~ her mind finally admitted quietly.

~Not until we're reasonably sure the flashbacks are over,~ he agreed. ~He doesn't blame you, but it was distressing for him.~

~I'm sor...~ She stopped herself from apologizing. Even _she_ knew it wasn't her fault. ~I hope I haven't embarrassed you.~ She said as they entered their quarters, by far the nicest she had ever seen. Prime's palace was beautiful without the cold austerity of Tower's sensibilities. Some of the painting and murals decorating the room reminded her of Sunstreaker's work, which also decorated their home back in Diego Garcia.

~That one is his work,~ Mirage silently directed her attention to a painting that almost appeared to be a fractal in deep greens and purples, with an intense white light in the center. The design suggested the shape of a mech, with the white light his spark. But it also appeared almost like an angel.

~As is the mural of Iacon's sky-mythos,~ he directed her to look up. ~Am I reading you right, that you'd like Adelfonso's attentions?~

~I thought since being touched intimately by a mech brought on such an intense flashback, it might be better for me to have some human attention. First Aid and I spoke about using a modified form of desensitization to help my subconscious to associate mech touch with pleasure again. We discussed my being with Adelfonso, and you close, enjoying Corrente's attention, as a way to begin that process.~

Though she describing it analytically, there was no mistaking the deep desire in her to be held by her tall, lean, and tightly muscled Spaniard.

~You will find no objections from me,~ he hummed in desire and stepped into the berthroom. The flash of desire he felt at seeing Corrente relaxing on the grand berth was unmistakable to all three of them. ~I look forward to when you will join us.~

~You and me both, love.~ Alicia traced his filigree and kissed him above his spark.

"Hello Corrente," she said with genuine warmth this time. She had to agree with Mirage. Corrente, ready and waiting on the berth, was a delectable sight. He was so lightly armored, graceful, and elegant, his paint flowing like the current his name suggested. Though she would much rather see Hound there, he was lovely nonetheless. She felt how Storm Front's creation settled something in Mirage's spark, made him feel more at home in what he had been recreated to be. If Hound balanced the part of Mirage that was still the second creation Towers noble, taking the place of his intended, then Corrente was balancing the warrior-noble, the leader that Mirage had become.

"Hello, Alicia," he smiled, delighted at her more relaxed manner. "It is good to see you feeling better."

Despite his friendly words to her, there was no way to miss how he was _looking_ at Mirage, or the desire the spy had for his fellow noble.

"Alicia had a delightful idea," Mirage all but purred as he walked to the grand berth and knelt on one knee for her to get down. "To use my hardlight avatar to pleasure her, while you see to my needs."

"I call him Adelfonso," Alicia said with a wink, climbing onto the large, luxuriously appointed berth, missing the very brief confused expression the explanation brought to the second creation's features.

She climbed up toward Corrente and hesitantly touched his pede with a smile. "You look lovely, Corrente. Your paintjob is so artistically done and fitting for your designation."

"Thank you," the young noble beamed, all hint of confusion gone. She might be a pet, but he knew how highly Strong Wind valued her. If she was pleased with him, it would be far easier to be with the mech who owned his spark. He cycled his optics in surprise when a naked human male suddenly appeared on the berth and pulled her close. The 'human' wasn't an organic. It was pure energy.

**"You've never seen a hardlight before,"** Mirage assessed as he slid over Corrente to claim a kiss.

**"Um ... no. Perhaps they are used off world for research or negotiations with organics who are frightened by our physical appearance. If so, I would likely not be aware of their existence, my lord."** Corrente reasoned, not able to fathom a mech expending the energy to create something so complex simply to charge their spark with an organic, especially given the ability to charge solely by cable should one not wish to touch the creature.

**"That was their original intention, though some of us have found other uses,"** Mirage chuckled and kissed Corrente in approval and snaked a cable out from his side to nudge at one of the second creation's dataports.

~Would you mind Corrente connecting with you, at least for the first round?~ Mirage asked her while Adelfonso nibbled her neck and teased her nipples through her dress.

~Mmmm..yes...please,~ she invited, already highly distracted. ~You feel amazing.~

**"You'd be surprised how much brighter the energy gets when you play to desires and not just pleasure. Connect to her. Feel for yourself,"** Mirage murmured against Corrente's audio, shifting the smaller mech on top of him before nibbling on neck cables, unconsciously mimicking what Adelfonso was doing to Alicia.

She didn't even spare a glance as Corrente's cable connected with her, though she mentally welcomed him with a brush of affection even as she wrapped her arms around the Spaniard's neck and kissed him hungrily. It has not been that long since she had played with this version of Mirage, but it might as well have been a vorn considering how perfect Adelfonso felt against her. The heat radiating from his soft skin was as welcome and warming as the sun.

"It's been too long since I've _truly_ been able to touch you," the hardlight lover murmured, his hands sweeping down her body to undress her.

"Madre de Dios," she whispered, unaware of just how much she had been needing 'human' touch until Adelfonso was stroking her with silken fingers.

She felt her lover smile against her skin, worshiping her rounded, motherly body with an honest adoration that delightfully surprised her for the brief moment the thought crossed her mind. She tasted him deeply, inhaling his scent, that was somehow Mirage and yet human, the father of her child.

Her hands ran down his chest, teasing the tight curls under his naval before sliding to the small of his back and cupping his ass to pull herself close to his hot, hard desire.

He claimed her mouth in a kiss that made her all but melt, then guided her to press her back against Mirage's leg for support before sliding down to his knees. He kissed his way down her body, pausing at her nipples while his hands massaged her hips, his thumbs teasing the edge of the neat triangle of hair above her sex.

She gave a low moan, falling back against Mirage who gently supported her with cables that held her up gently. She arched as Adelfonso lightly bit her nipple and then licked away the sting.

**"They are lovely together,"** Corrente said with a tremor in his voice, his sensors drinking in the vivid energy that was building in her, his spark surging in pleasure as each pulse of her lifeforce fed it, amazed that more, so much more, was to come.

**"Yes, they are,"** Mirage murmured, kissing him hotly as he retracted his interface panel and allowed his spike to slide free of its housing. **"Energy expensive, but so worthwhile for what it gives your spark."**

**"I can only imagine how a spark would feel fed with that kind of energy. You must be so strong, my lord,"** the second creation softly replied while moving down his lord's frame. Keeping his optics on the artful and sensuous dance of movements the organic and hardlight engaged in, he leaned down and swallowed the pressurized spike with all of the skill he had been programmed and instructed for.

Though not oblivious to the mechs above her, Alicia was far more focused on what Adelfonso was doing as he kissed his way down her abdomen, then along the crease where each leg met her body.

She ran her fingers through his silky, dark hair as he lifted one of her legs on his shoulder and inhaled her scent. She felt his mech form's pleasure soar even as Adelfonso slowly slid his tongue along her swollen sex, from her anus right up to above her clit, then down to swirl lightly around the erect nub of nerves.

~I'm going to want to scream your name,~ her mind whispered as she moaned, completely oblivious to he fact that the mech plugged into her wasn't _her's_. ~You'll have to stop me.~

She felt her legs giving out, but before she could slide down, Adelfonso wrapped both of her legs around his neck as his tongue continued to flick her clit, making her thighs spasm while Mirage's cables supported and cushioned her upper body, suspending her between the two. She had enough coherent thought to notice that the reconstruction of her flesh and nerves had left her far more sensitive.

In the very back of her mind she felt the impulse to silence as she climaxed for the first time, but it didn't feel right. It was hesitant in a way Mirage wasn't. She felt her energy rushing to a spark that fed as a starved one, though not as desperate as Mirage and Hound had been when they first met.

She startled in confusion. She thought she had been speaking through bond, not by cable. But the next moment she stopped thinking at all as Adelfonso slipped two fingers into her and began swirling his tongue around and sucking on her most sensitive bud.

**"Great Primus,"** Corrente gasped, momentarily coming off of Mirage's spike, his entire frame trembling at the utter ecstasy flowing into his spark, making him feel stronger than ever before.

**"She's amazing,"** Mirage agreed softly, smoothly thrusting himself back into the warm mouth. **"There's been no one like her before."**

Alicia was writhing, completely lost in her building fervor. She reached out and grabbed onto the smooth cables holding her up and began thrusting into Adelfonso's curled tongue. She forcefully pushed herself past the gentle, misunderstood command from Corrente for her to remain silent and announced her pleasure loud enough for that entire wing of the palace to hear.

"Oh God, Mirage ... oh ... YES!" she screamed as a second powerful orgasm erupted in her. She was too far gone to feel the shock from Corrente, though it only lasted a sparkbeat before her pleasure ripped through him and whited out everything but the ecstasy.

Then one of Mirage's cables slipped into her slick sex, drinking in the feel of her orgasm physically and not just across their bond.

Wave upon wave crashed through her body, Mirage lovingly extending her passion through their bond, making sure the rapture of feeding sparks cycled back to her to continue the loop of bliss.

"Oh, please ... please more," she moaned to the hardlight nuzzling and gently kissing her thigh. "Want you inside me, want you to take me."

"Anytime, anywhere, for any reason," he purred, lifting her up with hardlight strength and cables against Mirage's leg. His chest pressed against hers, his mouth on hers as the exquisite feel of a real human cock sank into her.

They both gave a gasp, noticing the differences in her newly repaired body. Childbirth had stretched the muscles inside of her, but now she sheathed the thick cock tighter than ever, a single thrust nearly sending her over the edge again.

Whatever First Aid had done to heal her, she was also far more sensitive inside than she had been before.

"Oh Primus you're hotter than our first time," Mirage moaned, shifting Corrente upward to sink into the younger mech's valve, too turned on not to mirror his actions with both forms.

At her back she could feel her mech's rhythmic thrusts upward into his lover's valve while his hardlight delved into her from in front. He claimed her mouth for yet another passionate kiss at the same time that he claimed Corrente's.

Through the connection, the four seemed to become two; glossa and tongues slid against one another as though they were the same beings. Alicia's desire to fully belong to Mirage was matched by Corrente's for the mech he knew as Strong Wind. She felt Mirage's frenetic thrusts into the second creation's valve as vividly as he felt the plunging slide of his hot cock into her welcoming embrace.

Despite his best efforts to hold back, Mirage couldn't deny his first overload for long at the maelstrom of stimulation assaulting him from all sides. The first thrust of his overload-orgasm came with a roar, the second with a bite where neck met shoulder as he curled forward, trying to drive himself even deeper into both his lovers.

Keens and sobs, bellows and cries mixed together as valve and vagina both clenched to hold him in and hot fluid rushed from of both of his forms.

Alicia could not recall an orgasm that had ever hit her so hard, or that she had ever needed more, as her pleasure was greedily consumed by sparks that were ravenous for her. The bright blue eyes of her lover's hardlight bore into her with adoration and lust as he gradually lowered her to the berth.

"Alicia," Corrente caught her attention after she recovered enough to breath normally. "Why did you call out 'Mirage'?"

Alicia's eyes widened as she looked into those of her lover's, realizing just what she had done when she'd lost control. Any lie would be too easily read. While the second creation would know soon enough, had even known once before, Mirage had not planned on revealing their true origins to his soon to be intended until they visited Praxus together. She did not sense Corrente's mind within hers, and spoke carefully through the socket bond.

~I'm sorry ... oh Mirage, I'm so horrible at this. What do I say to him?~

~I'll handle it,~ he assured her calmly. **"It is the designation she knew me as before I came here,"** he hummed with a gentle kiss, still buried deep in Corrente's valve. **"I will explain fully when we visit Praxus."**

**"Of course,"** he accepted without question, humming into a second kiss as Alicia and Adelfonso snuggled against them. **"It has to do with the meeting with the Winglord's trine that I don't remember?"**

**"Yes,"** Mirage smiled and kissed him again as Adelfonso kissed Alicia tenderly.

"Sorry I confused you, Corrente," Alicia looked up at the demure mech sprawled on top of her own, looking perfectly content.

"That is all right," he smiled gently at her. "I understand Lord Strong Wind has many secrets he must protect."

"That he does," Alicia agreed, nuzzling her mech's avatar and breathing in the organic version of Mirage's scent. "Such a relief to know that I can still share while aware and not have a flashback."

"I agree." Mirage reached over to stroke her back affectionately. "I knew you could, you're too strong not to recover."

From the organic-sized room of their suite, the caretaker who'd been assigned to them pinged Alicia's socket.

"Anyone mind if I nurse Esperanza in the afterglow? Maybe she'll be up for it this time." None of the mechs, even in the organic medbay, seemed to understand why she was distressed that the break in nursing had caused Esperanza to prematurely try to wean. After all, her milk could be replicated exactly, so it wasn't as though the child was suffering nutritionally.

The tiny femme, no larger than Alicia, carried the child in, and Mirage reaching down to lift the distressed baby to her mother. Esperanza was clearly hungry, the cry was distinctive, but when Alicia offered her breast, the baby pushed away and turned her head, causing Alicia to sigh. She offered the other side and got the same reaction, along with a strident squeal of frustration.

"Oh sweet girl, come on, please? Mama's breasts are so full they hurt." Alicia's tone was plaintive, distress cutting into her post sharing euphoria.

"Are all humans so distressed by weaning?" Corrente asked politely.

"I wasn't ready yet, that's all," she murmured, taking the bottle of synthesized milk that Mirage brought out of a compartment, perfectly warmed. She began to feeding Esperanza in the nursing position so they could still be close, skin against skin.

"Children of my species will naturally nurse for 2-5 years if they are not forced to stop, usually on the shorter side of that for my culture because we have plenty of other nutrition available for them. It is a very special bond between a mother and her child. I feel ... it's just something the Combaticons stole from us. It feels like she is angry that I had to stop nursing her when she needed that connection with me the most. She might start again in a few days, but ... I shouldn't count on it."

It seemed enough of an explanation for the second creation, as he settled in to watch her in between exploring Mirage's frame and kibble, his engine purring as his own was explored in turn.


	15. Visiting Praxus

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing:** Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez  
**Rating:** NC-17 mech/mech/female  
**Codes:** Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), mechsmut  
**Summary:** Mirage takes Corrente on a trip to Praxus to get to know him better.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" translated organic languages.  
~text~ bond or cable talk.  
::text:: comm chatter.

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 15: Visiting Praxus

* * *

**"Oh, what a lovely city!"** Corrente spoke in surprise as the reflective, geometric spires rising out of the famous Crystal Gardens came into view.

**"It is,"** Mirage smiled slightly towards him, as fascinated as his companion by the city he'd never seen before its destruction, but had heard so much about. **"Every city is lovely in it's own way."**

Alicia held a cooing and laughing Esperanza up to one of the transport's windows. "That is Praxus, sweetheart. It is a very special city." She resisted the urge to coo to her daughter about the status of organics in Bluestreak, Prowl, and Smokescreen's home city.

She had heard of the Crystal Gardens, had even seen a holorendering once that filled up Hang 10 back on Diego Garcia, but nothing could prepare her for what opened up below them as Mirage guided one of Prime's personal light transports in a medium altitude tour of the city.

~And a relatively safe city as well,~ Mirage touched her mind, his relief at be away from politics and obvious guards palpable in her mind.

~For that, I am very thankful, love. When do you plan on telling Corrente about yourself? Not that I'm anxious of anything...~ She giggled mentally.

~After we check into the hotel suite. I have to set up the protocols, then _we_ will tell him everything. It's only fair he knows who and what I am before he commits himself.~

~He'll just adore you even more,~ she teased.

She looked out the window again and gasped as the Crystal Gardens came into better view. When Bluestreak, Prowl, or Smokescreen had described their city, she had imagined the garden being in a confined space in the middle of the city, like Central Park in New York. But the Crystal Gardens were not at all confined, and certainly not the perfectly manicured shapes of the towers. The massive crystals were wild, with an organic flair, like something she would expect to see in a cave. They grew like trees in many different colors. Their 'roots' were all in the central garden, but their branches grew throughout the city. In some cases, buildings or walkways were built around or over them. In others, the crystal branches themselves were incorporated into the architecture.

It was breathtakingly beautiful, and somehow deeply comforting to Alicia, feeding her soul-deep need for things that were untamed and growing without 'help'.

She could hear, even through the thick glass-like panels on the transport, that the crystals sang, like some multi-tonal, lush chord coming from a glass harmonica or a seraphim, but amplified thousands of times.

"Amazing," she whispered.

**"Incredible,"** Corrente added his agreement. **"No other city could permit that ... the garden _is_ the city."**

**"No description will ever do it justice,"** Mirage said, his voice holding the same breathless awe of the others. **"I understand now what was meant by crystals in our suite."**

Alicia could now see a multitude of sensor-winged mechs enjoying themselves in the city, as well as a breathtaking variety organics, including avians, perching on the crystal branches, then flying away again. She wondered if they were sentient or simply animals the Praxians had brought in to add to the wild nature of their city. She was shocked to see a wide variety of plants and flowers growing amid the crystal shapes. With the weak light Cybertron's star provided, it was a technological feat that they grew at all outside of an artificially warmed and lit greenhouse.

She wondered if the unique Praxian sensor wings had been developed to more fully appreciate the gardens. She was certain the crystals produced energy she could not see without concentrating deeply and using her grandmother's gifts, and the light and symphony of sound surely went far beyond her range of sight and hearing.

The fact that this city had been the first to be leveled by the 'Cons was suddenly far too real, and devastatingly sad.

~Every city contributed something utterly unique to Cybertron and our common culture,~ Mirage added, his sadness matching hers and going far beyond it. Reluctantly he guided the transport to land on the upper landing level of one of the tallest and most artfully constructed buildings in the city.

An elegant Praxian, painted in blues and silvers, stepped out to greet them. The first thing that struck Alicia was how much lighter he looked from the mechs she knew, even Jazz, his armor completely unsuited to any kind of violence. He would never have survived a war. Then she wondered if the three Praxians she knew had been built like this before the war.

~Yes, they were. Prowl and Smokescreen had slightly heavier armor, as they were Praxian Defense Force, but not much,~ Mirage told her.

The Praxian's sensor wings moved in what Alicia recognized as a respectful greeting to a mech of higher rank, the equivalent of a bow among many other frame types.

**"Lord Strong Wind, welcome to Singing Branches. I am Bienvenido, head innkeeper. I trust your journey to Praxus went well?"**

**"Yes,"** Mirage responded politely, a small ripple of armor from shoulder to wrist on his left side a polite reply to the show of respect.

**"Excellent,"** the Praxian smiled and twitched his sensor wings in mild pleasure. **"Your suite is prepared, if you would follow me."**

Mirage nodded and picked up Alicia and Esperanza as Corrente fell into step half a pace behind. They took in everything: metal, gems, silicone, and living crystal merged in an artful way that was unique to Praxus. Paintings, carvings, and crystal sculptures were placed in lavish alcoves along the wide corridor.

Everything about Praxus had a wild flair. The colors were less subdued, the artwork was full of life and movement, the shapes less symmetrical. It was no surprise that this city was the heart of progressive ideas on Cybertron, whether political or scientific.

The corridor led to a dome shaped open area with a veritable jungle of crystal growing amidst fountains of various liquids, and even organic plants and flowers. Oval entrances to the various suites led off of the main dome, while a lift at the center of the dome took guests to other levels. The innkeeper led them on winding paths through the softly singing crystal that changed tone as the mechs' EM fields interacted with the living scuptures. Alicia felt like she was holding her breath as she took it all in, exhaling deeply as arrived at an oval entrance at the far side of the domed garden.

The door to their suite irised open like a spark chamber, and they entered the smaller, elaborately appointed series of dome shaped rooms that made up their lodging. Crystal grew from the floor, up the walls, along the ceiling. In the central living space there was a central crystal pillar, twisting sensuously from floor to ceiling.

Both nobles were in awe of how _different_ it was, though they concealed it much better than Alicia did as each room was pointed out from the central living space: master berth room, two secondary berth rooms, servant's quarters, master washrack and a secondary one, dining room, library/office, and organic quarters as lavish as the mechs'.

Mirage put Alicia down, and she promptly let her squirming 6 month old down to the floor to explore. The child immediately crawled toward the ornate crystal pillar growing in the center of the room. When the baby reached the softly glowing rose-colored form, she sat and babbled at it. The crystal then began to softly sing back to her in a light, shimmering tone which made Esperanza squeal in excitement.

Mirage watched with an indulgent smile, one very out of place for a noble, and it wasn't missed by either mech with him on the tour. Bienvenido didn't pause in his explanation of various features, but Alicia caught his approving sensor-wing flick. She tuned in when the subject of their servants came up. The 'butler' she expected.

**"Your organic caretaker is an felinoid, Mok'ittra. She will take care of any needs your organic and her offspring require."**

Alicia's eyes widened, and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "I look forward to meeting her," she said to the Praxian. "How long has your establishment employed organics?"

It was difficult to miss the look of shock that had crossed Corrente's features, even though it was quickly schooled back into his pleasant, second creation demeanor. The touch Mirage gave him, a light stroke to his backstrut, made him relax a bit, and drew him closer.

"Our first organic employee was hired one hundred and three vorns, sixteen metacycles ago," he responded with a pleasant smile in her native Spanish. It wasn't quite like listening to Mirage, but this one was pleasant to listen too as well. "Before that we maintained a sizable number to tend to the same duties. Organics often respond best to other organics in our experience."

Alicia continued to keep an eye on Corrente, fascinated by his reactions. It wasn't so much that he disapproved, she surmised, but rather that things happened in this city that had never occurred to him, even in Storm Front's decidedly pro organic rights household.

~He has just admitted that they were treating organics as persons with rights rather than as property long before it was legal to employ organics, even here,~ Mirage explained.

"I'm excited to meet her. My daughter does wonderful with Cybertronian caretakers, but I'm certain she and I will both enjoy the company. I'm sorry to have interrupted. Please proceed," Alicia gave her warmest smile.

The tour continued, many of the features ones that they didn't have even in the Towers, though she was sure the highest ranking mechs were more familiar with them.

Then a new Praxian mech slipped into the room in near silence, his paint silver with a distinctive trim of black and white.

**"This is Haulquick,"** Bienvenido said. **"He will be your lead servant during your stay."**

Mirage flicked a gaze along the pristine, perfectly maintained and polished chassis and nodded his approval as a spotted tabby with cream chest-fur and yellow eyes walked up to Alicia.

"Greetings, I am Mok'ittra," she bowed deeply to the mother.

"Hello, Mok'ittra. I'm Alicia, and this is my daughter Esperanza." Alicia gave a warm smile, hoping that she could be more relaxed about her role as pampered, spoiled pet in this setting.

"She is adorable," the feline cooed and wiggled her fingers, with carefully capped claws, above the toddler. "She takes after you strongly."

Esperanza took to her immediately, as most babies her age take to cats. She reached out and grabbed hold of the feline's thick fur.

"Oh no, don't hurt her, Esperanza," Alicia chided, picking her daughter up before she could also grab a tail.

"I'm afraid she is hopelessly fascinated with fur. She has always been with a hairless mom and metal mechs."

"It is quite all right," Mok'ittra smiled easily and continued to play. "She is not strong enough to injure me. I'm pleased she finds me appealing. Would you like to explore your quarters while the mechs talk?" she paused to glance at Mirage and Corrente. "Or are they likely to want you soon?"

~Love?~ Alicia asked her mech. She would enjoy speaking with a well-balanced, non-abused organic after her time at Prime's palace, but she was also very anxious to have their conversation with Corrente.

~Go ahead. It will take time to integrate the protocols in him,~ Mirage responded with an affectionate brush of his mind. ~Enjoy yourself. We have time.~

She gave a silent caress in return.

"Exploring sounds wonderful." Alicia enthusiastically walked with the feline toward the oval door leading into her portion of the suite.

It was obviously designed to appeal. Many of the lights were multi spectrum UV, and there were various alien plants growing everywhere. The room even smelled organic, like a green house. She took a deep breath of the oxygen rich, hummus smelling space.

"So, how long have you lived in Praxus?" She asked after a few deep breaths. All of the human's body language made it clear that she had not been raised on Cybertron.

"All my life," she said easily. "My ancestors were bought from an importer in Kaon over two hundred vorns ago. Those three were unlike many of our kind and did not take to arena training well, so they were sold off as house-servants. We have done very well since. As property or employee, they treat us very well, even by Praxian standards."

"It is wonderful to see organics treated as people," Alicia said longingly. "Cybertron has been a difficult adjustment for me. Strong Wind has never treated me as a possession, but we have had to modify our behavior in public here."

Alicia felt the hunger inside for a friend, for a female she could relate to and speak with. She missed the other sockets on base tremendously, especially her abuela and Annabelle, whom she had become increasingly close to over the century and a half since the girl had become an adult.

"You will not have to hide here, I expect," Mok'ittra said easily as she showed Alicia around. "While not all in Praxus are as tolerant as those here, there are few places on Cybertron with such progressive standards."

"Why do you think this city is so different?" Alicia asked as she admired some spectacular alien blooms that reminded her of gigantic deep red Calla Lilies with blooms larger than Esperanza.

"The Gardens," the feline smiled, keeping an easy eye on Esperanza while they chatted. "This is the only city who's heart is organic in nature. The other most progressive city is one of scientists, where logic rules. Logic dictated that more was gained from organic partners than pets, so they followed our path." She paused thoughtfully. "Though no Lord Prime has ever had a Praxian frame or builder, there is a very strong alliance on the spiritual level between the Lord Prime and Praxus. I don't know why, however."

"Forgive me if I'm being too personal, but do you share regularly with any mechs?" Alicia asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's not very personal," Mok'ittra smiled easily, careful not to show her teeth. "I share with many of our visitors and a few of the staff, but I do not have a mech. In my family, those who breed rarely have a mech. I was identified young as one who would best serve the family as a breeder and caretaker."

"Do you have any young?" Alicia sat down on one of the soft comfortable chairs in the room, indicating for the feline to take another if she wished. Esperanza immediately crawled over to the tabby's legs and tried to pull herself up to a standing position before falling back on her bottom.

"Up" the 6-month old clearly said.

Mok'ittra purred at her and lifted her up. "My second litter reached the age of majority a few decaorns ago. I'll try to conceive again in a vorn. As much as I love having kittens, we live so long and so few die young that we would overrun the planet in a vorn or two if we bred as much as we're capable of."

Alicia smiled indulgently as her daughter explored the feline's face and whiskers, and then rubbed her face against the soft fur at her chest, clearly looking for a breast play with.

"She just weaned herself, unfortunately, but she hasn't gotten over the 'breasts are playthings' stage yet. When she was nursing, she seemed to think anyone should be able to be a milk source if she found the right spot, even Strong Wind, much to his dismay. Do you decide when you will breed, or are there governmental controls on that in Praxus? I can see how overpopulation would be an issue of concern."

The feline paused, thinking, then connecting to the relevant databases. "There are laws. Most seem to relate to programs nanites and sockets are required to contain to keep populations from exploding. I have not heard of it coming into play, so the limits are generous."

Alicia nodded. "That seems sensible. Would I be right in thinking that the recent changes in the law here did not have much of an affect on the ground? Was anyone still a possession here?"

"I'm sure there were, and those who are still treated as such. There are those in Praxus who disapprove of how quickly the city council is moving forward. Even if they are a minority, they do exist."

Alicia gave a hum in response, nodding her understanding. "Do you think things will ever change for the better on the rest of the planet? Prime and his advisers think things are actually getting worse in some areas."

"I'm not that political," Mok'ittra admitted. "But if it truly is a benefit to the mechs to have free sockets, then eventually the cities that operate with them will prosper more than those that don't, which means they will increase in power until the other cities have to follow their lead."

"I haven't learned to think that long term yet, even though I've been claimed for two vorns now. It is hard for me to look beyond the suffering of now and see the possibilities of the future." Alicia's voice was soft, her eyes on her daughter who continued to play delightedly on the feline's lap.

"Any major change takes generations to settle. We have the misfortune of having much shorter generations than those who must change the most," Mok'ittra said gently. "There is always a chance of violence or revolt when change happens. We have to strive to prove that those who treat us as people prosper more than those who do not. It is what _we_ can do to help this change happen."

"Thank you for reminding me of that." Alicia felt herself tearing up. "Strong Wind has certainly gotten a great deal of attention here, and I do hope that part of it is because of the advantages I give him. In the short term, here and now, his spark, happiness, and my daughter are the things that really matter, and the best place to give my attention. I'm not going to change anything here by worrying about it."

The graceful tabby nodded her understanding. "It can be difficult to remember when you know that your great-great grandchildren are unlikely to see any changes we are working so hard for."

~Are you enjoying your company and quarters?~ Mirage brushed against her mind, his own slightly hazy in pleasure.

~Very much, but I'm happy to join you if you're ready. We've had a nice talk, and Esperanza is already in love with her. Not like I need to worry about nursing her.~ Alicia looked on as the feline continued to entertain the baby with hardly any effort, completely at ease and maternal.

~The protocols are installed,~ he moaned deeply, sharing with her just what Corrente was doing to his valve with his naturally skilled glossa. ~We're having a pleasurable distraction before talking.~

Alicia gasped and moaned aloud, causing Mok'ittra to look up with a knowing smile.

"I think I'll be joining my mech for a bit since Esperanza seems so happy with you. Don't hesitate to comm me if she gets upset and wants me. She and I have had a very difficult couple of weeks, and I want her to feel secure that I'm there for her."

"Of course, Alicia," she agreed easily. "Enjoy sharing with your mechs."

"Oh, I will," Alicia said in a voice that purred with anticipation, stopping to give her daughter a quick kiss. She opted not to use the hoverpad by the door since the master berthroom was connected to the organic quarters. It would be helpful when she didn't want to cross what must have been a quarter-mile wide suite on her own feet.

The door irised open for her, and she ran toward the gigantic, luxurious looking berth with a girlish giggle.

"Wait for me!"

"Hurry up," Mirage moaned, his head thrown back and his hands gripping the headboard hard over his head. "He's _good._"

Alicia scrambled to the berth, was quickly pulled up by a cable to find herself on Mirage's torso as Corrente continued his exquisite attention to her lover's valve.

"May I pleasure your spike?" she said with a wicked grin.

"Yes," he moaned with a bolt of anticipation, his cable snaking out to plug in. ~Feed Corrente?~

~Yes!~

"Corrente, you may plug in if you wish," she invited, watching him with appreciation before she wrapped herself around Mirage's full-sized spike, her uninhibited desire to pleasure him with her entire body no less after two vorns. The only struggle was to figure out which way to face - to watch Mirage's face or Corrente's artistic skill. Both were so erotic.

She felt Corrente's unabashed fascination with her actions, and to Mirage's response to them. While _he_ still wasn't thrilled with the idea of penetrating her, anything that brought his intended that much pleasure was a joy for him to see, and he let her feel that.

She smiled at the second creation, her mouth poised at the tip of Mirage's spike before she slid her tongue into the slit to stimulate the sensors within. Their mutual desire to make Mirage feel like the center of the universe united them across so many differences, and was felt across the connection.

Her fingers ran up and down her mech's shaft, finding sensitive spots to massage, each motion an act of adoration. Without putting words to the feelings, she showed Corrente how absolutely devoted she was to her mech, how deep her care and passion ran for him, how he was something far different from an owner or master to her, for all that he completely owned her heart. She had chosen him, freely, and it was the best choice she had ever made.

The revelations were met with shock, confusion, acceptance ... and under it all, what Hound had told her once; an utter inability to comprehend what she was showing him. Unlike Mirage, Corrente had never had the emotional programming changes required for the life beyond the Towers. It gave her a much better sense of why some things were still hard for her mech. They weren't part of his function.

Yet, what he could see, despite an inability to understand it, was what it did to the energy that was building in her for their sparks, how _strong_ it made his intended to have her as his socket.

Under them, Mirage moaned and shuddered, his charge and heat building gradually from the dual assault intended to draw out his pleasure.

Alicia found herself remembering the night long ago that she had polished Mirage's valve to a mirror-like perfection, how _good_ it made her feel to focus on him completely. As she licked and sucked on his hot, throbbing shaft, she lost herself in a fantasy of giving that kind of attention to him with Corrente, knowing how much all three of them would enjoy.

Just the thought of being connected to him in that kind of pleasure made her moan aloud. He had not been inside her with his mech form since her captivity. She _needed_ him there, needed him to fill her with his claiming nanites once again, to know that no matter what happened, she was _his_.

~Yes,~ Mirage gasped at her thought. Cables came out of his hip joints to caress and entice her, circling her breasts and teasing her sex. ~Yes. Ride my spike; let me feel that tight heat of yours.~

~Anytime lover,~ her mind sang. It was so good, so safe, just where she belonged ... home, no matter where they were. She turned to face him, to watch his face contorted in pleasure that was as much emotional as physical as she took him into her with a sob of joyful relief.

**"Corrente!"** Mirage called out sharply with an inflection to the designation that she'd often heard Mirage give to Hound's. Without hesitation the smaller mech got to his knees and drove his spike into Mirage's valve, thrusting in time with Alicia's movements and drinking in the approval of Mirage's white-hot pleasure.

It was too much. She wanted to last, but she was so tight around him, it felt so _right_, and the sheer relief and the upward spiral of connected pleasure drove her into a sobbing climax that she never wanted to end. Within the waves of bliss was a distant impression of Mirage channeling the majority of her energy towards Corrente's spark, feeding the much younger, yet far more hungry life.

In moments that could have been years she drifted in her pleasure, _their_ pleasure, with the exquisite peace that came from the union of bodies and souls who all desired the best for one another.

"Still so good...better than good," the human whispered in relief as she felt the familiar nanites moving through her, renewing a claim there was no need to renew, but which felt so right all the same. She had no desire to move herself, but also was eager for what would come next...to have the truth be known.

~I am curious as well,~ Corrente murmured across the hardline connection between the three of them.

Above them, Mirage smiled and extended a hand to draw his future intended next to him, snuggling the smaller mech against his side. ~There is much to explain, and this time, you'll remember. I promised your creator that you would know who and what I really am before he would permit any act on my part that would harm your chances with another.~

With that, Mirage unlocked the knowledge that was already present in Corrente's processors from their time with the Winglord's trine and in the protocols he had just set, and both he and Alicia watched with baited breath, showing their desire for him to fully know them, their support and acceptance of whatever he would decide.

They both felt the question before Corrente managed to put it to words, but they gave him the time to express it properly.

A slender hand drifted across Mirage's chest plate to rest above his spark and Corrente made himself relax. ~Is there anything else I should know?~

Mirage steadied himself. ~I am bonded to a mech, Hound, and have a one vorn old creation with him, Brisa. Both are still in our home dimension.~ He cycled a deep vent of air, utterly terrified of the next statement, even knowing he had no choice but to say it. ~My original designation was Bijaksana, second creation of Solarstorm.~

For a moment, Alicia feared Corrente had crashed. His optics offlined, he said nothing, she could _feel_ nothing through the cable that still connected them.

Then the shock, denial, and bewildered panic hit both of them full force.

~How ... how is this possible? You can't be a second creation. You aren't. You are everything a first creation should be. I am more like Bijaksana than you could ever be.~

Alicia felt the turmoil in the noble for even saying that much. His existence was to please his bonded. He should not question, but this brought everything into question, including whether Strong Wind ... no ... Mirage ... had any intention to bond with him at all, or if he were simply part of the cover.

~I would bond with you if you will still have me,~ Mirage assured him, dropping several firewalls to show he wasn't lying. ~I was created Bijaksana,~ he repeated. ~The code we share, the need to please, created Mirage. When the Towers fell, Bijaksana found his way to the Lord Prime and offered himself for any use he would have. He gave me to Jazz with orders to make something useful of me, who created Mirage from the frame and code that was Bijaksana. There is little of what I was sparked with left, but it is still there.~

They felt Corrente's burst of relief that Mirage still desired to bond with him, and a numb acceptance that what Mirage said was the truth. There was burst of pain-grief-awe that the towers fell, and that a second creation, his creator's bonded, would be the sole survivor, becoming who Mirage was now. Then his thoughts centered on Hound.

~What rank is Hound?~ his mental voice was shaky.

~He is an officer in the Prime's army. Their best hunter-scout,~ Mirage said hesitantly, giving a sense of the relative rank that didn't exist in this reality, rank that would technically give Hound the right to at least speak to Bijaksana's creators about courting, but only just. With it came the understanding that it was Hound's current rank, not the one he had held when Mirage bonded to him. ~I was so lonely,~ he added softly. ~He was there, treated me well. Jazz knew I needed to bond, needed someone to look to and be reassured that I was doing the right thing. I still don't know how much Hound wanted me himself, and how much was Jazz's doing. I don't want to know. Hound's good to me.~

Alicia resisted the urge to say _he loves you_ because it was entirely unhelpful at the moment with both of the nobles completely in second creation processorset. She felt Corrente beginning to relax. He was still shocked and confused, but no longer felt as threatened.

~How can two second creations bond? How can this work?~ the younger noble said after nearly a klik of absorbing what he had learned.

~Any two mechs can bond,~ Mirage told him, stroking his backstrut with a gentle hand. ~All it requires is the desire to do so. Hound could stop it, but he won't. He's never denied me anything I desired.~ He looked down at the smaller mech with a soft expression. ~As you said, I can be a first creation and do it well. You will have the strong bonded you need. Strong Wind is not much of an act.~

~Strong Wind is very much Mirage,~ Alicia agreed, climbing onto the smaller mech's lap. ~And Hound wants, above all else, for Mirage to be happy. You make him happy, you complete him in a different way than Hound does. The more important question is whether you would be willing to return with us if we find a way back. It is no easy world for someone who has grown up in the Towers. That is not a decision you should come to quickly. We may never get back, but if we do, if Mirage chooses to return, he will be losing the Towers again. I would love to see him at least have you if we return, but that is a lot to ask of you.~

She felt a sad amusement from Mirage, but it was Corrente who responded.

~A second creation follows their bonded,~ he told her with a calm, peaceful certainty that Mirage would never know again. ~If my creator knows this and accepts Strong Wind, then so will I.~

~I may just be a short lived organic, but I think you are a wonderful second creation, Corrente,~ Alicia said warmly, pleased when he mentally preened. ~A testament to your creator, to your creator's bonded, and worthy of Mirage. When you bond with Mirage, or become his intended officially, I hope you will consider claiming me if you wish to and Mirage approves.~

Mirage reached down with his free hand to stroke her back in thanks. ~I do approve. She will make your spark stronger than any but mine. There is something else you should understand. In my world, the Allspark is gone. We have to create the old way, by carrying the new spark. Brisa was created that way.~

That created another moment of shock in the younger mech, quickly and forcefully changed to acceptance. Whatever his intended was and wanted was right. ~Was she carried by you or by Hound?~

~By me,~ Mirage smiled softly and shared many memories of the processes. ~Ratchet, our medic, advised us that my systems were better suited to carrying after we lost the first spark we created after a decaorn. He is larger and better protected, but my construction is of higher quality.~

Corrente stroked Mirage's cheek. ~How is it to be so far from your bonded and your creation? You are so strong.~

Mirage pressed into the touch a bit and continued to stroke Corrente's back. ~It hurts. It always will here,~ he admitted. ~The bond with Hound is stretched so thin I can barely tell he still functions and I can't feel Brisa at all. I was recreated to be a SpecOps agent, one of their best. This is far from the worst I have endured.~

While there was little pain or emotion from Mirage associated with that statement, Corrente could feel the pain of memory from Alicia, of watching Hound as Mirage's spark was raped, or seeing Mirage right after his return, stripped to his protoform and so violently injured. While Mirage, because of his Ops protocols and ability to delete his memories and code them into bare facts did not actively carry the pain, there was a clear sense from Alicia that she and Hound carried a small part of it for him.

~Will you show me more about them, about your life there before you came here?~ Corrente asked shyly

~Of course,~ Mirage nuzzled him affectionately and opened up memories, giving a basic timeline of his functioning, focusing on the times with Hound and the two vorns with Alicia. Though he didn't say it outright, implicit in a few memories was that Esperanza was as much a creation of his spark and himself as Brisa.

They both felt Corrente's shock at that particular aspect of Mirage's functioning. While already from a very positive background in terms of the rights and attitudes toward organics, the idea was still alien from anything in Corrente's existence, yet quickly accepted and embraced. She could feel him adjusting his reactions and feelings, even his attitudes toward her and their child simply on the basis of what Mirage felt, and to do so felt _right_ to Corrente.

~Do you understand why I can not act or speak about Alicia and Esperanza as they are to me among others?~ Mirage asked gently. ~Why I presented myself as a first creation?~

~You must be viewed as a first creation; there is no question of that. Very few would understand your relationship with ... your family. Even in this city, your relationship would be unusual, something that would be kept behind closed doors.~ Corrente responded easily, stroking Alicia affectionately on the back.

~It is also dangerous to us. If people know how much Mirage cares for us, they can use it against him, like the Combaticons did when they took us,~ Alicia added softly. ~As long as we can be who we are in the privacy of our quarters or our minds, I am satisfied. It has been a difficult change, coming from a place where organics were respected citizens, seen by many as lovers and family members, but there are very good things about being here as well.~

~We are already the subject of much unwanted attention because of my unexpected appearance and their uniqueness, then the Lord Prime's interest,~ Mirage added, tipping Corrente's face up to kiss him tenderly, his mind a wash of affection and approval for the smaller mech. ~I believe the Lord Prime will enjoy you as well,~ he added with a rumbling purr, clearly excited by the idea of watching or joining the powerful mech with Corrente.

~You are insatiable,~ Alicia laughed as a shiver of excitement passed through all of them. ~And I wouldn't have it any other way.~ she stroked Corrente's chestplates affectionately, trying to sense his relative level of comfort or discomfort with her touch. ~Prime is quite enamored with my noble,~ she added with her own mental purr.

~And with my pet,~ Mirage added teasingly. ~He is an amazing interface,~ he added with a shiver from memory, showing it to Corrente just how incredible it felt to have such a large, powerful, important mech focused on you. ~May I explain anything else?~

Corrente considered the question.

~Does it please you more for me to be a traditional second creation? Or do you wish me to be different? You have changed so much. While you are a strong first creation, there are also so many other things that you are, that are also strong. I want to be what you want me to be, but there is so much of you. You are far more complicated than any mech I have met.~

Mirage smiled, his armor rippling faintly in pleasure as he claimed another kiss and held it, dropping a few more firewalls. Though Alicia heard 'I want you to be happy, to give you I never had' Mirage's actual words made her think hard about how much translating she still had to learn about Towers society and second creations in particular.

~I would have you remain a second creation, to explore only if you find the desire,~ Mirage said firmly, the exact tone Hound took with him when dragging him back from the darker corners of his processors and numbness that editing himself could cause. ~Yes, I have changed much. It is not something I would wish to cause in another.~

The kiss broke and Mirage tipped his helm forward to touch forehelms. ~What you feel when you have pleased your creator or me ... I want that for you, so it is always close to me.~

Mirage's words brought peace to whatever remaining turmoil was in Corrente's spark. What remained was a warm glow of pleasure at being in the presence of the mech his creator chose for him, a mech who chose him for himself, who cared for his happiness and whom he could please without becoming someone vastly different than his creator had wished him.

They remained helm to helm for a long klik, Alicia cuddled on Corrente's lap enjoying the warmth that was passing between them all.


	16. A Gentle Death

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez/Corrente, Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez/Smokescreen, Smokescreen/Sparkrest  
**Rating**: NC-17 mech/mech, mech/human (pnp)  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Death, Priestly Prostitution, mech/mech PnP, mech/mech Sparksex, Sticky, Snuff (sexual killing).  
**Summary**: On an outing to enjoy the beauty Praxus has to offer, Mirage and Alicia are reminded rather forcefully that the treatment of organics is not the only thing the war changed for the better.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
Matisana = Death-Heal, a hospice medic specializing in ending lives gently and painlessly.  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages  
~text~ bond, cable, or spark talk  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 16: A Gentle Death

* * *

Mirage's engine purred in soft contentment as he walked through the streets of Praxus, taking in the unique look and sound of the city and marveling at the sheer variety of sensor-wing frames that existed. He'd known only three types, only two of which still existed. Corrente was on his right arm, leaning against him, just as content and awed by what he was seeing. Alicia and Esperanza were secured on his right shoulder, dressed in finery that made Mirage's engine growl with desire for the elder and pride for the younger.

His socket was continually struck by just how vibrantly alive Praxus felt, filled with mech life, organic life, and the living crystals of the gardens that _were_ the city. It helped that the crystals quite literally heated the air around them, bringing the normal ambient temperature of 40 degrees up to something that felt more like 70, an energy dome above the city holding in the heat far more effectively that the artificially generated atmosphere that surrounded the planet.

Esperanza kept squealing in delight at everyone she saw, and instead of being artfully unnoticed or disregarded, or even looked on with interest as potential valuable investment, they were smiled at (or whatever the equivalent friendly gesture was) by organics going about their business or simply enjoying the day or greeted with friendly sensor wing gestures by mechs walking the same paths. There was animal life _everywhere_, both organics and nonsentient. Creatures that looked like a cross between a monkey, a squirrel, and a bird scampered and fluttered among the crystal branches while a flock of sentient avians chattered together in their own language on a particular crystal tree-like structure. A pile of reptilian bipeds were making love together on a soft, cushion-like surface underneath one of the walkways. There were even places where actual organic plants were being grown with special lighting, creating parks within the gardens. Vendors sold energon confections right along with different packets of food for various species.

It was, on a level, as close to what Alicia could imagine their future Venus home being as anything she'd ever seen.

~Share that vision when we return home,~ Mirage suggested. ~It will happen faster than you can imagine. We work quickly when we focus as a society.~

She almost thought a reply when a familiar splash of color caught her attention.

**"Smokescreen,"** Mirage murmured, following her attention to the broken down mech huddled quietly on a bench near one of the crystal root balls. Protocols calculated the mech's condition without a thought. He was far closer to spark failure than Prowl, having received only typical enforcer medical care, at best ... and less than a normal pension for his services since he was a preprogrammed mech built for them.

It stung more than he cared to admit to see a mech he'd fought alongside, who'd treated him reasonably well and served the Prime faithfully thrown away like this, especially in this city.

Corrente followed their gaze. **"Someone you once knew?"**

**"Yes,"** there was pain in Mirage's voice now, a tightening of his vocalizer that only those close to him would recognize. **"He deserves better than this."**

Alicia was close to tears. She thought about how vibrant Smokescreen was, what a valuable member of the Autobots, his humor, his care for the organics who became sockets, how much he helped Ma-le and Kwi-pa make cultural adjustments, comforted and worked with mechs struggling with the aftermath of a lifetime of war. Since she had met him, nearly his whole existence had been helping to heal sparks in his own way, along with her grandmother and Prime.

On Cybertron, he was barely more than a slave, an adult preprogrammed, belonging to a service rather than the valued sparkling, part of a clade. The war had allowed Smokescreen and others like him to define themselves and break out of the caste system that had created what she was looking at now.

~Is there anything we can do?~

~If he wants it, there is something I can do.~ Mirage grieved softly and changed his path to walk up to the barely functional mech. **"Smokescreen,"** he spoke quietly, shifting to the Praxian dialect, though Alicia was aware he maintained a Towers accent.

There was a momentary delay before the mech looked up, surprise on his worn features to have a foreign noble address him by designation. **"Yes, Lord?"**

**"Are you ready to return to Primus?"**

Alicia watched a myriad of emotions play across Smokescreen's features, his sensor wings creaking as they moved slightly in a jittery show of surprise.

**"Very ready, Lord."** He responded quietly, his vocalizer scratchy from poor maintenance and lack of use. **"That's why I'm here, waiting. Lack of energon will take me in time."**

**"It's a slow, hard way to go,"** Mirage watched the larger mech carefully. ~At least another two metacycles if he consumes nothing, much of that paralyzed. Aware but unable to move. He'd likely be smelted or disassembled alive when he reaches that state,~ he added for her benefit, and to her horror.

**"The temples and matisana demand a fee and I don't have the strength to crush my own case anymore,"** he murmured, looking down. **"I can't ask another to do it for me. It's still a crime, even with a pre-programmed past the end of his use."**

**"Come to the temple with me. I will pay the fee if you are ready to go to the Well."** Mirage pulled a cube of energon from his subspace and offered it. **"Drink. You'll need the energy to get there."**

**"Yes, my Lord,"** he accepted the cube, though he still hesitated to drink. It would delay his deactivation for another metacycle or more, if the temple wasn't paid. He used so little these orns, too weakened to burn it quickly.

Behind Mirage, Corrente watched, fascinated and disturbed. He'd never seen a mech in such a state, only been told about them as a product of the slums; mechs too lazy to work or too afraid to go to the temples when it was time. But he knew the markings on this one meant a lifetime spent in service to the city, even if he couldn't place a rank or function, and there was no fear of the end in him.

Smokescreen took a sip of the energon and shuttered his optics, a look of pure bliss on his faceplates as he tasted a grade and mix far better than anything that had ever crossed his glossa. With each sip, his sensor wings trembled and his frame twitched as though he were being caressed by the skilled claws of a lover.

When the enforcer had finished the cube, his intakes gave a sighing sound of relief. Smokescreen moved his hand slowly, as though in a daze, and grasped the offered hand of the noble who mysteriously knew his designation and took interest in him. His joints creaked as he took the strong, slender hand, but even as he started to pull his frame up, his legs gave out underneath him, and with a sound of crashing metal and weak hydraulics he fell to the ground despite Mirage's attempt to steady the larger, heavier mech.

The Praxian's hand went over his spark chamber. **"Forgive me, my Lord. I don't think I can make the walk, and you can't carry me."**

"Would you be able to if I charged your spark?" Alicia asked quietly, very close to tears.

Smokescreen looked at her blankly, not having her language among those in his linguistic files.

**"A spark charge,"** Mirage translated. **"She's willing."**

Smokescreen's optics brightened briefly in surprise, but he nodded. **"It should be enough, my Lord."**

~Let's give him a good memory to go out on,~ Alicia sent softly as Mirage and Corrente assisted the preprogrammed mech back to his seat on the bench.

~Yes,~ Mirage agreed with a mental smile for her. ~I would not be surprised if this is the first time he'll have charged outside a generator. It was not uncommon for pre-programmed mech like him to almost never charge, especially once they were older.~

"Corrente, will you please hold Esperanza?" She asked, handing her daughter toward her mech's intended.

"Of course," Corrente replied, his caretaker protocols clearly coming to forefront as he held out his hand for the babbling, happy child, delighted to have yet another large playmate.

**"A connector cable,"** Mirage got Smokescreen to focus on him, patient with his difficulty following their actions. He quickly merged it with his own when it was offered from a wrist.

Alicia deliberately sent all of her longing for Mirage and respect for the Smokescreen's along the link. She felt Smokescreen's confusion at her feelings towards him, but all that vanished with the first flash of pleasure as Mirage directly caressed her nervous system, and the trickle of energy it sent to his spark. From that moment on, he had no thought toward her except for the amazing feelings she created in his degraded chassis. Mirage's vibrating cables sank into her already slick sex, a lubricated one slowly slid into her ass, while others caressed her body and milk-full breasts.

She was spread wide and invaded, for any and all to see as they strolled past, some stopping watch in curiosity or appreciation at the smooth skinned alien of a completely unfamiliar breed, covered only by a few chains of precious jewels and metal and some wisps of silky fabric designed to expose and highlight rather than conceal.

It all had the intended affect on Alicia; her unbridled moaning attracted other organics and mechs to the scene. The incredible rush of feeding a spark starved far beyond anything she'd ever felt or conceived of pushed her desire higher. Smokescreen was desperate for her pleasure in a way she had no ability to comprehend, offering awkward pulses of stimulation of his own.

A static-laced, and ragged moan was barely noticed except by Alicia. Even though his frame was no longer capable of arousal, at least not to the point of doing anything with it, the unbidden memories he shared of intense pleasure were far more recent than she expected. Smokescreen had reached his current state more quickly than she could ever have imagined.

A cable entered her mouth, and she rubbed and sucked on it as though it were her lover's spike, only to have Mirage fill her mind with the lurid fantasy that it was Corrente's, while the cable filling her sex was Hound's and the one deep in her ass was Mirage, making her mind scream in approval and hot desire. It was so vivid that what was in front of her senses faded into nothing and she was left only with the reality of the fantasy of being so completely and perfectly taken as all three pushed their pleasure back into her trembling body along with their desire and hunger for her ecstasy.

The only part of the outside that had any link in her mind was the starving spark desperately drinking in her pleasure, intensifying the pleasure she felt with its own raw gratitude until her orgasm blanked her mind.

When she began to drift back to her body, Mirage was walking slowly. She focused and saw him supporting Smokescreen lightly, guiding him through the walkways. A Praxian in white, gunmetal gray and deep forest green she didn't recognize was taking more of Smokescreen's weight on his other side.

~Who is he?~ Alicia asked of the second mech, even as she looked behind her to see Corrente still holding Esperanza, quietly speaking with her and pointing out things as they walked.

~Steelcrest. A local who appreciates the PDF's efforts,~ Mirage explained. ~He's been watching Smokescreen slowly shut down, but didn't know what to do to help once he began to refuse offered energon. He doesn't have the funds to pay for him to be extinguished at the temple himself. I've given him a few suggestions about how to raise funds and petition the temple for those who have served Praxus.~

~Thank you so much for doing this, Mirage. I know it attracts more attention to us, but I just couldn't leave him ... to extinguish that way, all alone. When I think of everything our Smokescreen has done...~

Her mind trailed off as they reached the very center of the city where the giant trunks of crystal grew. At the very center of that was a pure crystal structure, grown, not built. Entering it they beheld a chamber that had the appearance of a translucent cave with iridescent walls, and a floor that looked like pure opal and seemed to have an inner glow.

~I couldn't either,~ he admitted quietly, more than a little awed by the structure they entered. ~So many groups were...are treated this poorly. As bad as it is for organics, it's no better for them. The war destroyed much beauty - and much oppression,~ he said thoughtfully, still mulling over the idea that wasn't settling easily.

They all paused when a tall, slender mech approached them, elegant and refined as a noble but with the simple glyph-covered red paint of a priest.

**"Welcome to the Temple of Praxus,"** the priest greeted them in the rolling, gentle harmonics of High Cybertronian. His rich purple gaze took them all in, lingering on the unsteady and nearly deactivated Smokescreen before settling on Mirage. **"What brings you this orn?"**

**"Smokescreen is ready to return to Primus,"** Mirage responded in kind, adding a faint accent to his words to mark his origins in the House of Swift Sky. **"I will make a suitable donation if he is sent to our creator peacefully."**

**"This is your wish, servant of Praxus?"** The priest asked his question in a rather clipped tone. Alicia, even without knowing the customs, could hear that the priest did not address Smokescreen with the same respect he gave to Mirage, and it seemed to her unlikely that the source of that was solely class.

**"Yes, Voice of Primus,"** Smokescreen managed to stand steady with only limited help from those who had come with him. **"I am ready to leave my frame."**

~To a mech who was kindled into a sparkling frame, the title would have been 'child of Primus'.~ Mirage explained, agreeing with her assessment as he handed the priest a datapad showing the transfer of credits to the temple accounts. The tall red mech's features flickered in surprise as he saw the level of service being paid for, giving Mirage another look, silently asking 'why' but receiving no reply from the noble.

~I can't believe mechs have to pay for this kind of service, for the opportunity to die with dignity.~ Alicia forced herself not to glare at the priest. He was not the creator of this system, but she could not help but wonder how the priestly caste was benefiting from it.

~It does not seem right,~ Mirage agreed. ~It is, perhaps, something that the Lord Prime can change. At least for those created as adults.~

**"Identification?"** The priest asked coolly.

**"Praxus Defense Force; Senior Diversionary Tactician. Designation Smokescreen. TD-876HR-738973-MNR-1186,"** the enforcer answered smartly with the same cadence she heard when military were asked for their name, rank and serial number.

The priest recorded it, then paused to contact the city database. **"Discharge confirmed."** He looked to Mirage. **"Will you bear witness?"**

**"Yes,"** Mirage nodded, his voice firm. ~It's common for clade and close friends to bear witness. Primarily to ensure the services paid for are rendered. A priest who fails to extinguish a mech cleanly in the manner paid for can be severely punished.~

Somewhat to Alicia's relief, a smaller priest entered from an arch leading to another room in the temple. This mech had a warmer demeanor, and looked at Smokescreen with a kind smile.

**"Child of Primus, if you and your witnesses will follow me, I will take you to a private chamber for your final dance. I am available to speak with you first if there are concerns or questions you would like to discuss."**

Alicia saw the first priest flinch at the title the second one gave to Smokescreen, and it made her feel even warmer toward the one who would be sending the tactician's spark back to his creator. The smaller red mech held his hand out to Smokescreen and offered gentle support on the walk through an archway that sealed behind them, leaving them in a much smaller room, though with the same opalescent floor and translucent crystal walls. It contained small table with several grades of energon and a few confections, several comfortable looking chairs, a large day berth, and yet another archway leading to a room clearly designed for the fading mech to speak privately with the priest.

**"Is there anything you wish to discuss, child of Primus?"** The gentle priest asked holding both of Smokescreen's hands in his own.

**"I ... was prepared to extinguish by starvation in the Garden, voice of Primus,"** he said softly. **"May I know how it will happen now?"**

**"Of course. Would you prefer to speak in private, or in front of your witnesses?"** The priest indicated the second room and then to one of the chairs in the chamber.

**"Here is fine,"** Smokescreen made a step towards the chairs, leaning on the support the priest gave him out of necessity until he was settled in the plush chair designed to support not just an aged frame but the sensor wings that were so common in the city. **"I never investigated the options much,"** he admitted. **"I knew my status would not afford any of them."**

Mirage and Corrente sat down as well, selecting chairs that gave Smokescreen and the priest the center, but still close enough to hear what was said.

The priest offered them all energon, apologizing to Alicia for having nothing for her, explaining that normally organics did not attend, though there was no law against it.

When all had their cubes, the priest sat down. Smokescreen again sipped his with the care of someone who was having something precious and delicious at a nearly erotic level.

**"The process by which we would extinguish your spark from this frame is through a combination of a spark merge and hardline interface. I have the skills to make that pleasurable and peaceful for you. You will, in essence, overload into the Well of Allsparks. I am also equipped to receive the transfer of any memories or messages you would like kept in the temple archive for future generations to review."**

Smokescreen flashed an utterly shocked look at Mirage. Even he knew this was a luxurious way to extinguish, far beyond anything he'd investigated the cost of.

**"I do not expect you to remember,"** Mirage responded to the unasked question with a partial truth. **"You saved my spark vorns ago. This is the least I can do for you now."**

Smokescreen nodded his acceptance, though it didn't lessen his surprise at such a response to performing his function.

**"Everything of value I knew was recorded by the PDF before I was discharged,"** he spoke quietly, his processor struggling to cope with what was happening to him.

**"A favor?"** Mirage spoke up, thinking ahead to the discussion he was to have with the Prime and the political struggle it would create.

**"Of course, anything,"** Smokescreen focused on him.

**"Leave the memories the PDF didn't want here,"** golden optics locked with pale blue. **"Off-duty joors, loves, losses, why you went to the Garden. I would use it as a tool to show that all mechs, not just those kindled as sparklings, have the same facets to their lives. That all those who spend their functioning in service to the government have earned and deserve the same gentle end. You were created to serve and did so better than many; they should have an obligation to pay for the end as well as the beginning of a pre-programmed's functioning."**

There was a decidedly long pause in the room as Alicia inwardly glowed and sent so much approval, pride and desire in her mech's direction that it was difficult for him to remain still. Smokescreen regarded Mirage with bright optics, while the priest nodded, a small smile on his faceplates.

**"I have never met a noble like you, my lord,"** Smokescreen said, his weak voice static-filled with emotion.

~I bet you never saw yourself becoming a social revolutionary,~ Alicia purred with affection.

~Going from one of the least revolutionary mechs to the most is a little odd,~ he admitted. **"Thank you, Smokescreen,"** Mirage added a tonality to the designation that spoke of respect and near-equals. It was a tonality he wouldn't dare take outside these chambers and his own, but it was there. **"Sometimes experience changes one more than can be imagined. I'm pleased I am able to repay some of what you have done for others."**

**"Thank you, my Lord ... I don't even know your designation."** Smokescreen stated in whispered static.

**"Strong Wind,"** Mirage said easily, a small smile on his face.

Smokescreen turned toward the priest and bowed his head. The next time he spoke, his voice was stronger, **"I am ready, Voice of Primus."**

The priest stood and extended his hand for Smokescreen, leading the larger mech to the day berth in the room and guiding him to sit. **"Would you like me to be your lover today, or to keep this purely professional?"**

A gentle smile crossed Smokescreen's faceplates. **"As a lover, Voice of Primus,"** he said with a lilt to his voice that sounded more like the Smokescreen Alicia knew, who would _never_ turn down a chance for a good interface.

~It's good to hear that voice,~ Mirage agreed with her. ~It's hard to grasp that our Smokescreen and this one are the same age. At how much difference maintenance and organic charging can bring.

The priest smiled in turn and leaned in to kiss Smokescreen softly as he sat on the day berth next to him. **"My designation is Sparkrest."**

Something was awakening in this version of the tactician. **"Hello, Sparkrest. Primus is certainly granting me a lovely end."** He kissed the priest in return with far more vigor than his humble, respectful demeanor would have suggested. It was meet with a rev of approval from the priest who reached up to run a hand over his sensor wing.

Smokescreen reached up to run his hands down the priest's chest, teasing the fine seam. It was an intimacy he'd rarely indulged despite his predilection for finding berthmates more often than not. It had never felt right to touch someone as a beloved when they both knew it was no such thing. But this priest truly _was_ his lover, even if it was only for a joor. Just the thought drew a soft sound of pleasure from his vocalizer.

Sparkrest moved down to mouth the Praxian's neck components, his hands dancing across Smokescreen's sensor wings with perfect skill and tender care, able to elicit groans of pleasure even from an aged, hardly functioning frame. He arched his back into the touch of his seam.

**"Do you have a spike and valve interface panel installed?"** the priest asked in a voice heavy with desire.

**"Yes,"** Smokescreen shuddered at that voice, unlatching the panel and sliding it out of the way at the same time as he unlocked his chestplates and opened the covers back from his ports, inviting any and every connection Sparkrest wished to make. **"Always liked pleasure too much not to invest in one."**

**"Beloved would you like my spike or my valve?"** Sparkrest whispered seductively into the heavier mech's audio even as he extended various cables to connect to every hardline port on Smokescreen's frame, linking and integrating their sensory and data networks.

Smokescreen claimed his mouth, trembling as desires conflicted with what he knew of his own limitations. As the kiss parted and he lowered his head to nibble the priest's delicate neck cables, his hands explored the finely crafted back and he answered. **"Both, beautiful. I want it all while I still can."**

Across the data links Sparkrest was assaulted by desires, anger, abandonment, wonder, confusion, lust, uncertainty ... every emotion created by the turn of events this orn. Only joors before Smokescreen had made his peace with his end and his functioning. Now, it was all put in a new light and he wanted so badly to live to see what Strong Wind would do, even though he knew he couldn't; his frame and spark were well past repair.

The thin red mech shared his own sparkdeep excitement at what the developments of the day would bring, and shared the information he had access to on Strong Wind and his organic's favor with the Prime.

~I will watch for you, my love. If Primus chooses to ever send you back, I believe you will find a world a better one than the one you are leaving. Please give me the memories that will help us in this cause, and I will pleasure you while you do so.~

Sparkrest used his own systems to signal Smokescreen's spike to pressurize, then shifted slightly up and then lowered himself onto it. The small red mech's systems were integrating seamlessly with Smokescreen's own in order to light up deadened sensors as though they were new, while simultaneously giving him back the physical pleasure in his own valve and the sheer spiritual pleasure of having this honor.

With a deep moan Smokescreen dropped every firewall, offering up everything he had been, was and might have been without hesitation. Subroutines, deactivated with the removal of his battle computer, prioritized data according to the current need. It felt sluggish and hazy to the tactician, accustomed to having a far more advanced set of processors to do the job, but the priest recognized the intelligent and creative CPU that had once driven the now removed hardware.

Smokescreen's hands stroked Sparkrest's sensor-rich armor and played with the wires, cables and tubes he could find. Even knowing this was for him, that it was more than just acceptable for him to lay back and enjoy the pleasure and its buildup, he _wanted_ to be the lover he was asking Sparkrest to be. It felt good, so very good, to have the pleasure be mutual. To have at least a sense of equality in this one act that wasn't part of his function or caste.

The priest moaned in appreciation. On top if it, the data transfer was bliss. Being entrusted with the memories of the mechs he brought to rest was a pleasure that went beyond physical. He was built for pleasure, coded to love every mech who entered his chamber, to value each one as much as the next, to treasure them to their end, and he had the ideal spark for the function.

He felt it happening as it always did, though sometimes the intensity was greater than others, and this was one of those times. As he took the memories, he truly did love the mech with him.

He kissed the former tactician with renewed passion, stroking his wings, pushing every bit of his admiration, love, and pleasure deep into Smokescreen.

~I will make love to you for as long as you wish, dear child of Primus. When you open you plates, I will know it is time. If you prefer that I make that decision, you only have to think it. I will know.~

Smokescreen moaned into the kiss, his hips moving as much as he could to be part of the pleasure, a full partner in the interface. Wordless understanding was sent back, his systems already blissfully whiting out much of his ability to think. It was an effect they both welcomed with abandon, embracing the moment where nothing else mattered.

At the core of the enforcer's pleasure was being _loved_ for the first time in his functioning, and Smokescreen reveled in it.

A first overload hit them both with sweet keens, but if the witnesses were expecting it to end, they were disabused of that notion when the priest shifted to thrust his own spike into the larger mech, never breaking his tender kisses.

~I will never forget the way you sound and look in overload. Even now, you have so much passion in your frame and spark, Smokescreen,~ Sparkrest sang his designation in high Cybertronian, making Smokescreen shudder at the beauty of it far more than the pleasure rushing through his circuits.

~You are wonderful,~ Smokescreen moaned as he leaned back to lay on the day berth, spreading his pedes to welcome his lover deeper inside him even as he pulled Sparkrest against his chassis and deeper into the kiss. ~So wonderful. Primus blessed Cybertron when you were kindled.~

Through their hardline connection Sparkrest could feel the mech underneath him weakening, his systems slowing. One more overload and he would be gone.

In response he simply poured even more of his passion into finding every way to pleasure his lover's systems and processors. Where Smokescreen's sensors shorted or failed, he replaced the sensations with his own.

His smooth, slow thrusts drew out the buildup. The priest gave a gentle mental nudge, and Smokescreen released several plates of his armor, exposing the protoform underneath for Sparkrest to slide his hands over in a sensuous dance.

A deep, crackling moan echoed through the room as Smokescreen pressed into the contact, still trying to pleasure his lover, though his hands and hips were no longer responding accurately enough to do much for a normal mech. But the lover-priest felt what was intended at least as much as what was done and moaned into a heated kiss.

The vision Sparkrest created from intention took precedence for Smokescreen, the real world and its limitations falling away to a perfect experience of lovemaking. He didn't resist the shift in the least, embracing it with everything he was.

He was fully loved, perfectly and unconditionally, and the thought ghosted across his processors that it was the same way Primus felt about his creations. His lover was urging him to open, to be one with him, to merge. Slowly there was a shift, and it was no longer only lovely red mech above him, but also the bright light of a spark swirling with every color, its beauty beyond anything Smokescreen could imagine. The red mech was Primus and Primus was the red mech and both were singing to him to open.

But he already was. He was no longer in his frame. He was a tiny bright white spark being drawn into the giant prismatic spark of a lover who wanted to bond with him, who wanted to know and love everything about him and welcome him back. He trembled in awe and anticipation and embraced this merge, the bond and all it meant. It felt so good he couldn't comprehend it. Peace, love, pleasure ... Smokescreen knew he was cherished by this spark and he cried out in the ecstasy of the knowledge.

* * *

Alicia, held against Mirage's chest and holding Esperanza tight to her watched Smokescreen's spark flash bright and then dissipate into nothingness even as the priest keened his overload and grief all at once, pure pleasure and pain in a single sound. Corrente stood behind his intended, a hand running along his back with an awed reverence, optics bright.

The red mech continued to keen and grieve as the frame underneath him grayed, accompanied by the sounds of Alicia's sobs, Esperanza's babbling coos, and a soft song being chanted by Mirage and moments later, Corrente as well.

No one tracked time as the four of them mourned the end of a life, each in their own way. Mirage shared many memories of their Smokescreen with Alicia: mostly good, some funny or just important to understanding the complicated mech the war had enabled to flourish.

As the song ended, Sparkrest began to put himself to rights; closing his own chest and then reverently closing Smokescreen's. He drew interface equipment back inside and closed the concealing panels before standing shakily to give the lifeless frame a final kiss.

He turned to Mirage, his features still sad but also peaceful and pleased. **"We will see his frame is dealt with,"** he said softly. **"Unless you wish to make your own arrangements?"**

**"We will leave his frame in the care of the temple, but I will take a copy of the memories he left with you."** Mirage's tone spoke volumes about his respect for the priest.

"Thank you for giving him such a beautiful end," Alicia murmured, still grieving this version of the mech she knew. "How ... how can you cope ... with so much grief?"

Mirage pinged Sparkrest with the data pack of her language, and he took only a moment to integrate it.

He smiled at her when he answered. "Grief is only debilitating when one can't let go. It is part of my core coding to love every mech I send on their way, and I grieve their end as a lover would, but it is also core to my programming to let go of the loss with a sense of happiness that they are one with Primus, and that if they wish, they can return again."

"It is the kind of death I would wish for myself and everyone I love," she said, closing her eyes and nodding briefly.

Sparkrest's smile brightened, and he wiped himself off without any self-consciousness, coming to sit with the others.

**"I agree. So perhaps we should discuss how to make sure that my gift is available to those who do not have the means, as it once was long ago. Those of us sparked to this task find the current arrangements intolerable. We have brought it to Prime's attention and he did introduce legislation in the Senate, but has failed two times now. If I were to take my services outside the temple, I could be prosecuted. There are enough that view providing it to preprogrammed and other disrespected classes of mechs as a blasphemy that they would be certain to bring the case forward."**

Alicia had a strong sense that fear did not stop Sparkrest from doing just that, when he was able.

**"Who controls the fees?"** Mirage asked. **"Changing those may be easier than changing the laws for now."**

**"They are set by the Senate. Temple fees fund charitable programs all across Cybertron, for both lower classes of mechs and organics. The temples do not set them, yet we know if we don't collect them, we are costing many what little safety net they have."** They could hear a hardness under the priest's natural gentle tone.

"But Prime is High Priest. Surely he has some say," Alicia stopped herself. She was out of her element, though Sparkrest was unfazed.

**"Our Lord Prime believes firmly in Democracy. He will suggest changes, but he works to create that change through his charisma and inspiration, rather than by imposing it. While it might be simpler if we were truly a theocracy in fact as well as name, Primus gives us free will."**

Mirage nodded his understanding. **"How many organized charities focus on providing a kind end? Perhaps not the pleasure you offer, but at least a quick, clean end. Stasis and a blade are not that expensive, even under the current system."**

There was a brief pause as the priest accessed the information.

**"For organics, several, and not all terribly benevolent, I'm afraid. There is one voluntary fund to pay for end of life care for retired pre-programmed mechs. It is not temple-fee supported, only purely donation driven. It was started by Prime after we first reported the issue to him. There is ... an unfortunate amount of prejudice even toward that idea."**

"Why is that?" Alicia asked. She sadly thought she knew, but wanted to confirm it.

**"The standard line is that having been provided for by the state their entire functioning, given energon, quarters, and maintenance that other castes must pay for, their salary and pension should be sufficient for any care they need beyond their service if they _save it appropriately_ - which means having no life, hobbies, and relationships outside of their primary function. I believe the concern is that they will next be wanting the state to pay for better maintenance, sockets, better salaries and pensions. Preprogrammed have shorter life spans, and the nature of their work weakens their sparks and framed much faster. Most die quickly after they are retired from duty, their processors no longer able to cope with the sheer amount of programming and CPU usage required for their modifications. If more care were provided for them, they would live longer beyond decommissioning, costing more."**

"Wouldn't it cost less to maintain a mech than create a new one?" Alicia focused on what had finally gotten pounded into several world governments back home. "They may not ever live as long as a kindled sparkling, but they can live a long time. Long enough to save up like other mechs."

**"Oh, I agree,"** Sparkrest said easily. **"I think that all of the arguments are simply cover for a deep seated prejudice - the mechs are often used for undesirable or high risk jobs. I think that the Senate is concerned that once we open the door to more rights, the whole practice will come under scrutiny. It is much less expensive to create a class of near slaves than it is to have to pay the wages to attract others to those positions."**

She glanced at Mirage, their bond nearly silent as he contemplated all he knew and downloaded additional information as fast as he could process. Then she thought back to what had caused every single advancement in civil rights on Earth and shuddered. ~I wish we could show them what they are courting if they don't treat people as people. Not just your war but all those on Earth and beyond we know about.~

~I know,~ Mirage sighed lightly through his vents. **"I do not believe there is a system this ingrained that did not take a revolt to change. I pray I am wrong, that this can be fixed without violence. So much could be calmed until legal changes are made if funds could be raised."**

**"Well...Smokescreen did leave me with one rather unique idea about that very thing."** Sparkrest leaned in, his optics bright with mischief. **"He was quite a gambling mech. He never had much to gamble with, and it certainly wasn't the cause of his poverty - he usually won and gave most of what he made to others like him who were in need. If he had lived longer, he would have loved to turn his talents to starting a high-end casino where the proceeds went to the maintenance and pension funds of his class of mechs."**

Alicia's eyes lit up at the idea. Only Mirage's quick intervention kept her from blurting out how much Smokescreen would love that. Instead, she brought up an idea that had occurred to her earlier in the conversation.

"You know ... it would be interesting if his life story could be told in an artistic way, through theater or a vid, to show the lives mechs like him live, how they are no less real people that those sparked into sparkling frame. Then the casino could be opened by Prime with a great amount of publicity to go along with it."

Mirage paused, contemplating the pros and cons of that when a thought crossed his processor. **"It would be interesting to try and staff it primarily with pre-programmed mechs that have been abandoned by their creators or decommissioned,"** he said quietly, thoughtfully. **"It would show them working for the credits, but it would also give a lot of exposure on a personal level."** He paused to glance up. **"Are they still forbidden to bond?"**

The priest nodded, frowning. **"They are. Wouldn't want one taken prematurely out of service by the death of the other. I cannot fathom a class of mechs being denied that particular gift of Primus. That is one thing I do believe Prime could change through mandate if he were convinced to. Most are not even aware of this rule, but the right to bond is highly treasured by every class. I doubt the senate would dare overrule it."**

**"I hope you're right,"** Alicia murmured, remembering the fight for same-sex marriage during her first vorn. While it was not disputed legally much anymore, it was still an uneasy peace.

Mirage nodded. **"I will see how much I can convince the Lord Prime to do when we return. How many pre-programmed mechs need end-of-functioning services in a normal metacycle?"**

The priest again paused, accessing information, then shook his head.

**"I can't find the relevant records. Deaths of adult-sparked aren't always recorded. Over half of the adult-sparked are in the military or arenas. They take care of their own, as I'm sure you know. Of the rest, the ones on Cybertron are enforcers, emergency and disaster response, drone supervisors in waste management, sanitation, or hazardous materials handling for the most part. There are also a number in organic infant care and other service related functions, though I will say those who work in the towers are treated better than most."** He nodded toward Mirage and Corrente.

**"There are a good number that are considered rejects and are abandoned, living in the lower level slums. There are far more in the colonies - miners and heavy laborers for the most part. Honestly, Prime could tell you because he can sense their sparks, but good records aren't kept on adult-sparked, not like they are for sparklings that have kin to make sure their passing is noted."**

Sparkrest gave an apologetic look at Alicia before continuing.

**"It is the shadow side of so much emphasis being given to organic rights. Among those who care to express moral outrage at the treatment of other sentient beings, it is generally considered rude to worry about mech rights when there are so many organics suffering, being actively tortured or abused, and not simply neglected. The fact that many preprogrammed are known to be generator-users does not help matters. They cannot afford a socket, other mechs will not share theirs, and they can't afford those that are owned by or work for the pleasure houses. So when it becomes a matter of extreme discomfort for them, they can steal someone's pet, rape one, or they seek out the underground generators that are still in use."**

"I cannot believe that those who create adult-sparked are not required by law to provide them with charges!" Alicia exclaimed, when she could final speak. She was absolutely livid, thinking of Prowl and Smokescreen.

**"Oh, they do, but the bare minimum. Enough to keep them from extinguishing, but not enough to keep them from feeling the pain of spark starvation. If they want more than the minimum needed for survival, they had to pay for it on their own."** Sparkrest absentmindedly rubbed his own chestplates, above his spark, recalling the pain of spark starvation from Smokescreen's memories.

**"Smokescreen was created when generator use was still fully legal,"** he continued, his optics taking a distant look as he accessed the memories. **"He and the cadre he was created with refused to charge in a generator after the first few times. Smokescreen remained aware and shared the experience with the others. When he reached dangerous levels of spark starvation, he would use his gambling winnings for a minimal medical charge, and share the funds with others in his cadre so they could do the same. When you shared with him, it was the first time he had shared with a socket while awake. He knew the theory but had no idea what it was truly like. It was an extraordinary charge, even by the standards of those of us who are accustomed to having a willing, free socket,"** Sparkrest smiled wistfully at one of the final memories his latest lover has gifted him with.

**"She is an extraordinary socket,"** Mirage smiled softly, reaching up to stroke her back. ~I never thought the war could have done so much _good_ to our society.,~ he held back a shudder. **"I will do all I can,"** his resolve strengthened to bring about the changes the war created without the loss of life. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he had resources and he had skills that this world had never seen used in such a matter.

**"Strong Wind?**" Corrente's voice was uneasy.

**"It won't take a war this time,"** Mirage response was, for a noble, nearly a growl.

Corrente flinched at the tone, but ran a soothing hand on Mirage's neck in response to the fluctuations in the elder noble's EM field and darkening expression.

"It won't," Alicia agreed with his certainty. "A society can change without destroying itself." She looked up at Corrente now standing behind them. While his features were carefully schooled in appropriate second creation serenity and attentiveness, she thought she saw something in his expression of awe mixed with no small amount of fear.

The priest looked on with growing confusion. **"I'm afraid I don't understand. What war are you referring to, Child of Primus?"**

Mirage vented deeply and considered the mech before him. **"Primus shows me ... possibilities ... at times. Much is of a war that resulted from the treatment of the lower classes. A war that made even the Great Conquest seem like sparkling play. I don't want to see that war become real."**

The priest regarded him intently for longer than was comfortable. **"I assume you have made your ability known to our Lord Prime. Is that why you and your organic have found favor with him? It is a pity that you were not sparked as a priest, though there are some who choose that path without being sparked to it, especially seers."**

Before Mirage could answer, there was ping at the door followed by two temple acolytes entering to reverently prepare Smokescreen's frame for disassembly.

The priest rose formally, realizing that his superiors were giving the not-to-subtle hint that they were taking an unusual amount of time.

**"The usable parts will be made available to those in need who can not afford them, if that is acceptable to you. Is there anything you wish to keep?"**

Mirage hesitated. **"No, it is the for the best, and what he would want. The frame is no longer him."**

The priest nodded, standing and giving a bow. **"Giving Smokescreen the final dance today was a gift and privilege. I thank you for entrusting the care of his passing to me,"** he stated formally now that the acolytes were present. A unit on his wrist ejected several data chips which he handed to Mirage.

**"These are the memories which Smokescreen entrusted to me. Please do not hesitate to contact the temple if there is anything else any of you require, children of Primus."**

Mirage knew without scanning that the datachips also held the priest's private comm frequency should they need to contact him. He rippled his armor in thanks and inclined his head in respect. **"You did him great honor in his passing, Voice of Primus."**

Without another word exchanged, Sparkrest showed them to the main entry room and slipped back into the shadows, leaving them the choice to meditate or leave.

~If you wish to explore the city with Corrente; I feel the need to ... connect with Primus, here, for a while.~ Mirage said hesitantly, a little uneasy with his desire even as he voiced it to her.

Alicia brushed him with affection and understanding through the bond.

~You managed to make me fall in love with you all over again today. Take all the time you need, and call me if you don't wish to be alone.~

"Corrente, Mirage is going to stay here for a time. Would you be willing to take us somewhere where Esperanza can crawl around and explore? I need to feed her, anyhow, and she will get impatient staying here."

**"My lord?"** Corrente asked, obviously torn between staying beside his intended and the needs of the organics.

**"See to them,"** Mirage said easily as he turned towards one of the many small antechambers off the main one. **"I will contact you when I am done."**

**"Yes, my lord,"** Corrente said with deference as he picked up Alicia and Esperanza and carried them out of the temple back into the central part of the gardens.


	17. Tender Care

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing:** Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez/Corrente  
**Rating:** NC-17 mech/mech/female  
**Codes:** Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human)  
**Summary:** While Mirage spends time at the temple, Corrente and Alicia gets to spend some time together and discuss uncomfortable things.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
Matisana = Deal-Heal, a hospice medic specializing in ending lives gently and painlessly.  
**"text** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages  
~text~ bond, hardline, or spark talk  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 17: Tender Care

* * *

Alicia accessed the city guide through her socket. "There is a park designed with organics in mind a few minutes away in that direction," she pointed toward a path heading out from the center of the Garden in the opposite direction from how they had approached.

"Of course," Corrente agreed and obligingly began to walk towards it, his processors swirling with everything he had seen and learned today. "Do you desire any refreshments before we get there?" he asked, noting a suitably nice snack vendor not far ahead.

"Please," Alicia said with a smile, brushing his armor affectionately in thanks. She hoped that there would be something other than the organic food squares she couldn't help but to despise.

She was happy to find that the vendor had fresh fruit. Corrente paid for a plate as she slipped Esperanza into her wrap so she could have her hands free. They stopped at another vendor on the way and got a small, beautifully decorated box of energon confections for Corrente.

They reached the organic-centric park, protected by elaborately wrought metal fencing two-thirds up Corrente's frame, apparently designed to keep errant mechs from driving or wandering through.

Corrente took a seat on one of the mech-sized benches near what was clearly an area designed for children, of whom there were many. Alicia realized it was the first time she had seen children out in the open since she'd arrived, and the affect on her was immediate - relief, joy, wistfulness. Esperanza was anxious to crawl around, so she sat her down in an area ideal for infants that had small climbing structures a baby could crawl up without danger. She put Esperanza down where she could explore, and sat to watch and chat with Corrente.

"How are you doing, Corrente? It has been quite a couple of orns," she said kindly, looking up at the delicate, soft spoken second creation who was watching everything around him with interest.

"It has been extraordinary," he admitted. "Your master is an amazing mech with such vision. He has far more power than most realize."

"He is amazing. He is surprising himself here ... he did not realize how much vision he had." Alicia looked down for a moment. No one here would have the her language pack, but she still needed to be cautious. She pinged his comm on a private, encrypted channel Mirage had provided her with.

::You know I don't refer to Mirage as my master, right? Other than when we are being playful. I don't mind in public, on this world. He and Hound asked me if I would stay with them ... they courted me and I chose to stay with them. I know it is strange for here, but it is important to me that you understand. I respect and love both of my mechs, but they are not and have never desired to be my masters.::

She said it gently, not as a correction, but simply to make sure he understood.

::I understand, Alicia; this is a public place. There is no telling who knows your language. Many in the Towers did before we left. They would have provided it to any they sent to observe us.::

::Yes, it is a safe assumption that we are being watched, whether by those from the Towers or otherwise. Would you like to connect? Then we can talk without anyone overhearing whether on a comms or out loud.::

~Yes, a connection would be good,~ he said after hooking into her socket.

She and Corrente were both mentally silent for a moment, watching as Esperanza crawled back onto her lap, clearly hungry, even nuzzling at her breasts. Alicia gave her daughter a startled look, and then offered her breast that was completely bare in her current outfit anyhow. The child latched on immediately.

"So you wait until I have hardly any milk left to stop your strike? Silly girl," she laughed, delighted that her daughter seemed to have renewed the physical connection out of the blue.

Alicia's nanites were obviously doing a better job stimulating her milk production than she had imagined, she realized, as she looked at the dark haired baby who was clearly feeding and not getting frustrated at the quantity. She shared with the observant Corrente her sense of relief and relaxed joy in having that connection with her daughter restored, her sheer animal delight in being a mammal that could feed her child from herself.

~Do you plan to have more children?~

He asked softly in her mind, his fascination with the human and her daughter palpable.

~We do. Definitely if we get home. Hound wants to sire at least one, likely more. Here ... it will depend on whether Mirage feels it is safe for us to attract even more attention to ourselves since he would need to create the genetic material. We have talked about our next being a hybrid form - human strength in charging sparks but without some of humans innate physical limitations, perhaps with some mechanoid features as well. While I can see us creating the hybrid here, I doubt it would be safe for us to create a technorganic offspring in this climate.~

She watched carefully with her mind, curious as to what Corrente's emotional response to the ideas would be. The shock wasn't a surprise. It was quickly followed by confusion as he struggled to wrap his processors around the concept of technorganic with a mixture of disturbance and awe that it could be done, would be done. Seconds latter he thought of how much longer sockets would live if their bodies weren't as limited.

~While Mirage is very content with organics who are simply organics like me, there are mechs among us who would prefer more equality in an organic partner,~ she explained. ~I want to be part of creating that. I have the scientific knowledge to do much of the research with Hound, who is also a biologist, Mirage has the programming capabilities. What is possible ... it takes my breath away.~

She stroked her baby's hair as she hungrily nursed, as if making up for the lost weeks all at once. ~Even Esperanza is far more than human, for all that she scans as one.~

~Because of her sire?~ he looked at the baby.

~Yes, because of what he programmed into the nanites he produced that formed the reproductive cells. Her energy will be far more potent than mine, and if she chooses to be claimed, the bond will be far stronger than what I have, and my bond with them is very strong. He also made sure that some abilities that my grandmother had will be active in her, and stronger than what I inherited.~

She shared a mental picture of her grandmother, and the way she was able to see far beyond what was considered normal senses for humans.

~Yours is a race of many unusual features,~ he murmured, trying to grasp the very alien, and very unsettling, concept of a race that had a sense that Cybertronian science hadn't duplicated.

Alicia smiled her understanding of the feeling through the link. ~The ability is not by any means common. Perceptor, one of our scientists, researched it extensively and isolated the gene and is working on a technological version of the sense, though I don't think he'll be able to replicate her flashes of insight into past and future.~

She shifted Esperanza to her other breast after the infant gave a squawk that sounded suspiciously like the word 'more' before stretching out, enjoying her relative lack of clothing outdoors in a city that was far warmer than most on the planet due to the natural heat produced by the living crystal and the warming UV lights that kept the plant life growing.

~Is ... would it be unwise to show me how your world ... Mirage's world ... happened, in public?~ Corrente asked.

~I'll show you anything you'd like, Corrente. If it becomes too intense, we can certainly go back to our suite. What specifically do you want to see? Our life there in general, or about my life with Mirage and Hound in particular?~

~I'd like to know Hound better,~ a faint tremor of unease echoed in the thought. ~He ranks Mirage in their bond.~

Alicia could not help the yearning ache that she felt as soon as Corrente spoke Hound's designation, momentarily overwhelming the second creation with just how much she loved and grieved being separated from her other mech, perhaps forever. How kind he was, how much he gave her a sense of equality and unconditional love, the things that no matter how much Mirage cared for her, he could not give her as a product of his history and coding.

Not that it made her love him any less.

She _knew_ how limited she was compared to either of them, but in Hound, she was able to forget for a time. With Mirage, she was always aware, and always partially in awe that he cared so deeply for her despite her limitations. With it came how overwhelmed she still was that Mirage had risked his own spark to protect her when Megatron had threatened her, and then again when she had been taken by the Combaticons. She did not feel worthy of such a sacrifice, and didn't know how to cope with the fact that the mech who supposedly could never love her in the way he did his own kind had risked not only his own spark, but Hound's trying to save her.

She could not contain her emotions thinking about him, thinking about Brisa.

~I will show you anything about Hound, anything you want to know, every memory I have. But you are right; public is not the right place for it. Let's go back to the suite, because I can't think about him without crying. I feel like I've lost him and Brisa forever.~

He nodded without a sound and easily picked both of them up, cradling them against his chest as he saw Mirage do. It was an act of mimicry without emotional content, but it still brought her close to his spark.

~It is unlikely,~ he said with the kind of faith a child had of their parents. ~Mirage desires to return home. He will find a way.~

~Perhaps,~ she said, sounding unsure. ~I have to live as though we are staying, so that I make the best of what we have here. I can hope, but if we are here more than a few more orns, this _will_ be Esperanza's reality, her only memory, and she doesn't need a mother who is always pining for somewhere else.~ She paused for a moment, collecting herself. ~And it is _good_ for Mirage here. He is ... far more certain of himself than I've ever seen him. It is as though being here, receiving approval for who he had become from your creator and this Prime has allowed him to finally make peace with it.~

They made their way quickly back to the Singing Branches, Corrente as anxious for her memories as she was to give them. She wanted to give him the memories, wanted someone else to have them in this reality, so it wouldn't seem so much like a dream. She could feel that his desire was solidly in understanding Hound, and who Mirage was to him because Mirage's bonded would hold incredible power over both nobles when they met him again.

She allowed her attention to drift to the decorations and mechs they passed inside the crystalline building full of sensor wings and wealth until they reached the suite that Prime's staff had secured for their stay.

Mok'ittra was there to meet them, along with their Praxian butler, Haulquick. Alicia gladly handed Esperanza over to the feline who offered to take her into the main domed are of the resort to entertain her.

**"Is there anything you require, my Lord?"** the gentle Praxian asked, bowing to Corrente as the second creation sat on a comfortable couch in the main part of the suite.

**"Silica and copper laced high grade and warm spiced Tethicon wine,"** Corrente ordered smoothly. **"Then privacy."**

They made small talk for a moment, discussing the various mech and organic-made artwork on the walls and ceiling, until the servant returned with their drinks and bowed before retiring to his own room connected to the suite.

She sat comfortably on Corrente's lap, who, while not having ever been as close to his creator's organics as Mirage was to her, was well accustomed to a feline curling up on him or an avian resting on his shoulder while he read or conversed.

~Let me show you how I met Hound and Mirage,~ she said, her emotional fragility under much better control after having deliberately calmed herself on the walk back. She invited him into her mind and called up the memory with the precision her nanites allowed, focusing more on Hound's interactions with Mirage that first day in the marsh rather than her own responses, though she could not help but to show how quickly she was enamored with both the warm, outgoing Hound and the reserved, careful Mirage, how what made others think of Mirage as aloof or snobbish she found intriguing, a challenge to show him that she was worthy of seeing behind the outer mask.

~Is he always so kind? So understanding?~ Corrente asked, hoping it was true as Hound's image ghosting between them.

~The only time he isn't is in battle. Then he becomes as wild and fierce as the predators he loves to adopt and bring home as pets.~ She grinned and showed him various memories Hound or Mirage had shared with her of the wide variety of animals and organics that had been quartered with the two over the vorns.

~There are many ways in which he reminds me of your creator, Corrente. I can see why Mirage was drawn to him.~

She brought forward several other memories, including the agonizing period when Mirage was captured, of what Hound felt through the bond, of how he carried memories that Mirage himself erased.

She followed it with absorption of the first spark they kindled, her memory of Hound sitting on the rock being calmed and centered by a raging northern Pacific storm, and how he was able to help Mirage reset emotionally after.

~He is a good first creation to Mirage,~ Corrente decided, pleased with the certainty. ~Have they told you about any lovers they've had, outside the bond?~

~Outside of Mirage's missions, only organic ones,~ she said with certainty, giving Corrente a taste of how extremely possessive the noble was of his bonded and his socket.

~Hound is not jealous in the least. He would happily share me or Mirage with anyone who made us happy. Before coming here, I _never_ shared with anyone other than the two of them, or Brisa through them. Mirage even warned me that if I ever wanted a human mate, I should find him before he claimed me.~ She followed that up with her strong impressions of how much she had _not_ ever wanted a human male as a mate once she had met the two of them.

She felt, even from behind reflexive shields, how relieved the mech with her was. ~Mirage really does have much still in common with my creator's bonded,~ he murmured after a moment. ~The frame he wears now, that's so much larger and heavier than Bijaksana, is it because of the war, of being an Autobot?~

~Yes, there was much that he had to change, inside and out, to be an Autobot.~ She showed him a memory Mirage had shared of his appearance before the war, a perfect match to Bijaksana, which brought up another memory for her without any conscious thought or effort: Mirage's favorite fantasy, when Hound would _become_ Storm Front for his bonded as he lay in the gel-like liquid, lighting up his sensors like fire with the simplest touches. She shivered at the memory, at the pleasure of simply being connected to them during their play.

Corrente shivered, knowing that fantasy all too well from his own desires and those of his creators. A low, soft sound, nearly a moan, escaped his vocalizer. ~It is a fantasy for many of us, to have a first creation that touches us with such care.~

Alicia gasped at the depth of desire that spilled over the connection. After a brief check with Mirage through the bond, making sure he approved, she purred into the second creation's mind, sharing memories of the times she had polished her mechs with tender, sensuous, and intimate care.

~May _I_ touch you with care, Corrente? Polish you and pamper you while I share more memories? I won't touch you any way you don't want me to, and I won't be offended if you say no. I understand how different my relationship with Mirage is from what you are accustomed to from an organic. He is pleased to share me with you, by the way.~

~Yes,~ he rumbled deeply and stood, carrying her to the master berthroom. He took a detour to the wash rack to pick up polishing supplies, then to the enormous master berth, large enough for two mechs Prowl's size, sensor wings and all.

She signaled the light's to dim, allowing the soft glow of the crystal to be the main illumination in the luxurious room. Then, looking through the supplies, she picking out several appropriately sized cloths and the polish she knew had been Mirage's favorite since arriving.

~Why don't you put on some music you like?~ she suggested as she started at his helm, brushing off any dust that had gotten on him during the day, using her small fingers to reach between his armor plates and into gaps that a larger mech would not be able to properly tend to.

With barely a thought the sound system in the room began to produce soft, flowing music, not that different from what Mirage coveted from home.

~Tell me more about Hound, about the world we'll be returning to, about Brisa.~

Alicia smiled as she reached for the polish, inhaling its scent as she began massaging it into Corrente's flawless, beautiful armor, moving with the swirls of flowing, river-like paint and gold filigree.

~Hound and I both love wild, untamed places,~ she began, giving him images of some of the many places they had traveled together for work, and those that they had dragged Mirage to, outwardly complaining, but inwardly enjoying the company and seeing his lovers have so much fun. ~We have restored so many places, helped bring back species close to collapse. It is our shared passion.~

She tried to give him a sense of the sheer quantity of organic life on Earth, the fact that the soil, the air, the water were teaming with it, much of it at the microscopic level, how many different socket-quality organic species had been found there, aside from the dominant one. Of how disturbing the chaos was for Mirage, in the same way the cities of Cybertron, other than Praxus, were so disturbing to her on an instinctive level.

She gave a sense of what the sheer beauty of the wilderness did for her, did for Hound, and the playful games of hunter and prey they all shared when they could talk Mirage into coming.

Corrente processed it all for quite some time, enjoying the attention she was giving his helm and face plates.

~Does he ever do things that Mirage desires?~

She got a fairly wicked grin on her face and then began to share the memories she was holding back.

Her mechs at the opera, Hound pouring exquisite attention on Mirage's frame just outside, making him the center of the universe. She and Hound deliberately making a spectacle of pleasuring Mirage in front of as many of the Autobots as possible. Hound learning the dances of the nobility, especially those that staked a claim, that told everyone just who Mirage belonged to. Ordering costumes for Alicia that the scout knew would play into Mirage's deepest yearnings and fantasies, leading to the many times she had at first scandalized the base with what she would or would not wear as the perfectly groomed pet on Mirage's shoulder. The days she and Hound would spend twelve hours doing nothing but detailing their lover until she collapsed in exhaustion, and Hound would continue on through the night with Mirage overloading again and again. Trips to the places on Earth that actually had culture from the noble's point of view, spending copious amounts of money together on anything to attracted his interest, that helped him escape from the reality of his life. She fondly recalled the crystal garden they lovingly grew together as a place of tranquility and peace, and solar cycles spent on the orbital city being built above Venus to give Mirage a break from the constant sensory input of organic chaos.

~Hound would do anything that Mirage desired, anything to make him happy, to keep him centered and knowing that he is more than his function on Jazz's team,~ she whispered reverently. ~I know love is not emotional coding the Towers approves of, but Hound loves Mirage so very much, and Hound will treasure you, love you if you will allow it, because you make Mirage happy. As will I. He needs a second creation as much as he needed a first, to be who he is becoming.~

She emphasized each word with sweeping, sensuous motions on his frame, slowly moving down his chest, sharing intensely pleasurable memories of the times she had polished Mirage's valve and spike for hours at a time until both had a mirror-like finish, and then watched as Hound claimed the shining valve with his spike while she rode Mirage's, being filled with his nanites and made his over and over again.

Corrente was still, all the way down to his processors. Amazement, shock, absolute awe at what Hound did swirled around, blocking any other thoughts and even stopping him from fully processing what he was being shown. He was so close to crashing she gave him a long, long joor to come to grips with the information and it's implications.

When he finally focused once more, his processors still clouded with awe, his first coherent thought was that Hound would welcome him only because it pleased Mirage.

~Initially, yes, that is why he will accept you. But he will want to know who _you_ are, and support you in whoever you wish to be. He will value you beyond the happiness you bring Mirage.~

She showed him some of the discussions they'd had when Brisa was kindled, and especially when it came to building her protoform. Mirage had donated much of the mass so that her nanites would be of Towers quality. Her construction was as good as any person's on base. But Mirage easily conceded that though she would have coding that marked her as the creation of a Towers mech, she would be free to choose her own course in life. She was not a Towerling.

She shared images of the lovely, soft-spoken and quiet sparkling who spent so much of her time watching with a serene smile on her faceplates, though she certainly was no stranger to sparkling games or mischief, having found strong bonds of kinship with both Jazz and Sideswipe's offspring. She clearly had the spark to be an excellent scout or spy already, and would have Mirage's gift of disappearing when she reformatted into her mechling frame, long after Alicia would be gone.

~She is lovely,~ he thought honestly, judging her by his own Towers standards. ~What will she be?~

~Whatever she wishes,~ Alicia responded, moving to work on his upper pedes, deliberating avoiding his interface panel for now, though she had no intention of doing so for long if she didn't sense any objections. ~She has basic sparkling programming. Enough towers code to mark her as Mirage's creation, but beyond that, it is up to her spark. She will be able to choose what function coding to incorporate during the later part of her youngling period. I have no doubt she'd make an excellent scout if she wishes, but Mirage and Hound won't pressure her. It is very important to us that the next generation be able to choose their future free of the pressures of war. We are creating a new post-war culture, hopefully keeping some of the best of the past and leaving behind those aspects of caste that led to the conflict.~

~Like all of Towers culture,~ he murmured, stung by the understanding. ~Like everything that makes Cybertron seem stable.~

~Now you understand why Earth, why everything after the fall of the Towers has been so hard on Mirage. He is the _last_ person left of the Towers in our world, Corrente. There are three Praxians still alive. Entire castes, functions, and frametypes no longer exist. Everything there is a new culture now that the war is over, and before that, the only culture we had was a military one. We are trying to preserve what we can - music, artwork, literature, history and media that has been preserved, but in truth, the next generation is going to be making something new. There is no Cybertron for them to return to. Maybe some day it will be rebuilt, will be alive again, but for now, the future of your kind is in my solar system. There are less than 400 Cybertronians still alive in our universe.~

He shuttered his optics, nearly shuttered his mind at the incomprehensible grief of such a statement. There were clades twice that size or more just in his House. For anyone to survive that loss ... his processor failed to come to grips with it. It was simply beyond him.

She quietly continued to polish him, letting him absorb just _who_ Mirage really was and where they really came from, that following them home, bonding with her mech was more than simply a second creation following his intended. That despite his having no concept of free choice, that somehow he needed to have the knowledge make an informed decision about what he was getting himself into. Not that anything she said or showed him would ever truly be able to prepare him.

~How ... did you adapt? Why?~ he eventually attempted to gain more insight into what he was facing. Yet even in the question, there was no doubt that he would bond with Mirage, would follow his bonded to that frightening world.

She smiled softly. ~I didn't have to leave my world, Corrente, until now. But I would have, for them. I would have left Earth knowing I'd never see it again to be their socket.~ She was quiet for a moment, overwhelmed as she sometimes was with just how much she _felt_ for her mechs, even more so after two vorns together, a sparkling, and an organic child they called their own.

~But I never had to adjust the way they did, the way you will if we go back. I could go home and visit. My grandmother, one of the two most important humans in my life, came to Diego Garcia, our original base and became a claimed socket. But ... it was never a difficult transition for me. I never felt like I lost anything. I felt like I gained the two most amazing people I'd ever met, because they _chose_ me, among all of the humans of my world. I ... I was not a very religious person before I met them, but I felt like there was something beyond me that wanted me to be with them, to give them strength, to help them create something new out of the ashes of the old. My whole career to that point was helping to restore the habitats for species that were endangered. Mirage and Hound were part of an endangered species and they wanted me to help them create new life. I have only ever been more, not less by becoming part of their society, by being a socket. The hardest adjustment has been coming here - of losing what we had there, but even now, I would not change anything other than to have Brisa and Hound here with us. If I have to be property to be with them, to feed their sparks, then that is what I will be. It is worth whatever the cost.~

He went silent for another long moment, struggling to find the words for his question.

~How did you know they were so special?~

Alicia paused for a moment in her polishing, trying to find the words, and then shook her head.

~I'm not sure how to explain an emotion that you were not only not coded with, but is actively discouraged in your caste,~ she said, resuming her polishing of his lower pedes.

~They ... they just were. I could give hundreds of examples of _why_ they are so special and amazing. Mirage ... when they brought me to their quarters for the first time, had _cooked dinner_ for me, with food sent all the way from my home, half a world away. But I don't mean it is just things they did for me, or even the pleasure we shared, though that was beyond anything I had imagined possible. Their bond ... so much of what drew me to them was what they had in their bond with one another, and that they were inviting me to be a part of that for a short season of their lives.~

A non-committal mental sound responded, an acceptance that it was not his place to understand this and it was promptly placed aside.

~Can you feel Mirage, know what he is experiencing?~ he asked hesitantly, all too aware that his soon-to-be-intended had been gone a long time.

~I don't feel any distress from him, but he can completely block me if he wishes,~ she reached out to her lover. ~Mirage? Love?~

There was a nearly-undetectable delay as he refocused his attentions on her. ~Yes?~ the mind behind the returned query was smooth and at relative peace.

~Just checking in and making sure you are well. Corrente asked.~ She sent a few impressions of the joor.

~I am well,~ he assured her. ~It has been far too long since I attempted to connect to Primus.~

~You sound well, love. I won't interrupt you again unless there is need.~

"Did you hear that?" She asked Corrente, uncertain of whether her bond talk with Mirage would be heard through the socket connection or not.

**"Yes,"** he smiled, though it wasn't at her. Across the connection she felt a sense of pleasure that his soon-to-be-intended was content.

She turned her attention back to polishing, enjoying the quiet hum of Corrente's systems, noticing the similarity of his construction to Mirage's, yet different sounds and scents.

~Will you show me about your life? About growing up with Storm Front and Bijaksana? Show me what Mirage's life would have been like if the war hadn't happened.~

~Of course,~ he allowed his mind to drift back, focusing on memories of Bijaksana. There were many parties where he watched his creators socialize, learning how to do it, watching the absolute devotion Bijaksana looked at Storm Front with. Even as a youngling he had noted that it was far stronger than most in his same position, with a level of jealously so unbecoming a second creation when anyone looked at Storm Front, the twitching of armor when anyone touched him. These evenings often ended with Corrente listening from his quarters as Bijaksana begged forgiveness for his failings from his bonded after those incidents and the tender, erotic sounds of being forgiven.

Corrente was absolutely certain that he was shielded from the majority of strains in his creators' relationship, and just as sure that Storm Front was as devoted to Bijaksana as Bijaksana was to Storm Front. As he matured he worked out that they lived in the Towers because Bijaksana desired it. The frequent trips to Iacon and shopping in Crystal City were purely to indulge the second creation. Traveling all over Cybertron and beyond for opera, plays, concerts and art galleries, while Storm Front enjoyed them, were always chosen with Bijaksana in mind.

Especially precious in Corrente's memories were many times his creator had taken him aside and used his treatment of Bijaksana and that of his first creation's treatment of his bonded as an example of what to look for in a lover and an intended.

Alicia smiled inwardly at the images. So familiar and yet different from what she saw in Mirage and Hound. ~If you had the choice, if we never go back to my world, would you want live in the Towers as your creators' have?~

~Yes,~ he answered without hesitation, a deep sense of home and safety interwoven with the word. The 'outside' world frightened him more than a little, even more with what he had witnessed that orn.

She paused for a moment, her cloth resting on his panel. ~How does it feel, knowing that Mirage was Bijaksana?~ she asked, intensely curious. It was still something she was having trouble comprehending.

~It is very strange,~ he admitted honestly with a spike of arousal at her touch. ~Not so much that he is from a different reality and had a different life, but at how _different_ they are. In your memories, I can see traces of Bijaksana, but there is so little. It is very difficult to believe that such different mechs could come from the same beginning.~

Encouraged by the feelings, she began to massage polish into his panel, playfully suggesting in images that she could prepare his valve for Mirage to take when he returned, and then tease Mirage with the image when she sensed he was on his way.

His frame heated and arousal flared brightly to life at the image, the thought, of Mirage desiring him enough to take him as soon as he arrived.

~You truly are lovely, Corrente. He desires you so much,~ she whispered seductively into his mind.

~He is a wonderful, strong, sure mech,~ his mental voice hitched at the images she continued to offer him and he unlatched his interface panel. ~I am so lucky to have his attention. I look forward to offering him my spark.~

~Open up for me, pretty one,~ she purred as the panel retracted, presenting her with the gloriously erotic view of his valve. He was not glistening with lubricant, though she was sure he would be soon enough.

She poured some polish into her rag and began to massage his metal and silicone folds, relishing the pleasured sounds and sensations offered up to her efforts. Each stroke of the cloth drew another sound from his vocalizer and burst of _pleasure-desire-want_ from the mech connected to her.

"Beautiful," she murmured, having a good enough handle on second creation coding after two vorns with Mirage to understand exactly what would make his spark sing with pleasure. She carefully polished each fold of warm, flexible metal on the outer rim before working her way inside, making everything give a mirror-like gleam, deliberately brushing sensors with special care. Her mind went back to the many times she had done the same for one of her mechs, loving this unique pleasure she could give with her small hands.

Without conscious thought, the sheer visual pleasure and the feedback from Corrente began asserting itself in her bond with Mirage.

~A subtle way of asking for my presence, or simply too distracted to shield?~ he suddenly asked, amusement and desire lapping at the edge of his thoughts.

~I blame my subconscious that _always_ wants your presence. But yes ... far too distracted to shield. He is so lovely, Espejismo. And ... he has learned a lot in the last joor. I think having you back would be a comfort for him.~

~I will come, then,~ he decided easily, not the least bit perturbed by it. ~I should arrive when you are finishing.~

"He's coming," she practically sang to Corrente, shivering with each burst of pleasure she gave him as she continued her loving care. "Shall I polish your spike as well before he arrives, or stay where I am at?" she suggestively reached in to caress him slightly deeper with her cloth and polish, drinking in the aroma of the expensive liquid mixed with his growing arousal.

He groaned and shivered in anticipation that shot his arousal far higher than anything she was doing. ~Continue to polish what he desires the most.~

There was little doubt that Mirage was in a claiming sort of mood when it came to the pretty second creation on the berth. ~Show me what you hope he will do to you when he arrives,~ she commanded in turn, adding her lips and tongue to the attention she was lavishing on him, if only to give Mirage a lovely visual to come home to.

Another, deeper tremble greeted her demand, and true to his nature the images began to flow. Mirage's weight on top of him, feeling so perfect, as the older noble took his pleasure of Corrente's valve. Mirage's voice, resonant and deepened with desire as he demanded his valve pleasured by Corrente's glossa. The incomparable feeling of Mirage's mouth and glossa around his spike, humming with satisfaction as the second creation overloaded.

Deeper down, things that could not happen yet. Of Corrente opening his chest plates and watching as the set above his opened in turn. The sight of Mirage's brilliant spark, the image hazy for lack of knowledge of what any spark but his own looked like. Image-sensations that didn't match her experiences at all of a merge.

All of it she happily tormented Mirage with as he made his way toward them. No matter what her personal feelings might have been about the restrictive coding given to second creations, there was no denying how _good_ and _right_ the two nobles felt to one another.

~Would you like to know what a merge feels like from my point of view? Being connected as a socket? I can show you with Hound or with Prime.~

~No!~ his response was intense enough it startled even him. ~No, thank you. My intended has that right.~

She pulled back physically. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. I still don't completely understand second creation coding, for as long as I've been with Mirage." She went back to quietly preparing him for her lover who was feeling more aroused and frustrated by the moment through their bond. Instead she brought to mind the incomparable feeling of her own energy flowing in to the sparks she had connected with, of the pleasure that had no physical comparison for her.

Both mechs responded; Corrente with a moan, easily giving himself over to the anticipation; Mirage with a silent growl and promises of equal torment in her near future, and that he didn't want her to stop.

~What does Hound enjoy?~ Corrente asked, his mind hazy with pleasure and anticipation. ~What does he do to Mirage?~

She shared lovely images of Hound bringing Mirage to overload purely through tactile contact, without their panels ever opening, including the first time she had watched the two together. She tried to keep her mind on his question, but it wandered to other firsts, such as the first time she had been with 'Joseph' and 'Adelfonso', of being bound and taken, her mouth around her Spaniard's cock as 'Joseph' pounded her from behind.

Her mind then shifted again to Mirage, dancing a Towers seduction dance with Jazz at Jolt and Killblade's bonding celebration. She had watched it through Hound's optics as he nearly overloaded simply from the visual while she was hidden away between the scout's chest plates caressing his spark casing. Moments later, his cables held her steady as Hound crashed to the floor on top of his bonded, claiming him hard and fast with her still _inside_.

The absolutely sweet torment of watching and feeling as Hound spend three full orns slowly building their arousal in preparation for kindling Brisa, though she cut the memory off before the merge. The shame-arousal Mirage felt as Hound pursued him through swamps, forests and everglades all over Earth, the erotic feeling of mud seeping all around him when Hound caught him.

The unbelievably intense arousal Mirage felt in the gel bath, whether or not Hound indulged him in other fantasies.

Alicia felt Mirage enter their hotel, making his way toward their suite. She did not pause in the sweet torment of keeping her bond wide open as she finished polishing Corrente's valve, filling him with relentless images and memories, her own wildly erotic fantasies slipping in as much for her mech's benefit as the younger noble's.

The order to get out of the way came as more sensation than words; Mirage intended to make full use of the freshly polished valve. He wanted her to move, uncertain of his own ability to hold back once he was in the same room.

She did not hesitate to move to the side, far enough away from Corrente's frame that Mirage would not hurt her in his enthusiasm, but in the right position to watch. As if on cue, she saw the reflective lubricant begin to flow of the bottom of Corrente's perfectly polished entrance. She didn't need to feel herself to know how slick she already was. Watching and feeling them through the connection them would be heavenly torture.

Corrente lifted his hips slightly and spread his pedes further, his knees bent up. He stretched his arms above his helm and quivered in anticipation at the sight of his lover, his soon-to-be-intended. It was barely a sparkbeat before Mirage pounced, driving his spike fully into the waiting valve as he sank into the soft berth. His frame settled over Corrente's and he claimed his lover's mouth as he pulled out and thrust in again.

Alicia moaned along with Corrente, allowing herself to sink into the second creation's sensations and psyche, experiencing the matchless pleasure of being taken by his _intended_. She reached down to touch herself only have cables grab hands and legs, binding her. Her mech had kept just enough of his processors on her to demand that she _watch_ and not touch. It was almost enough to make her scream in frustration and need as she watched Mirage pound into his young lover again and again, the sensations from both of them washing over her: Corrente's unmitigated pleasure in causing such desire, along with Mirage's near sob at the intense _rightness_ and relief of being able to truly have someone who caused such desire in him.

He'd never stop desiring Storm Front, never lost the need, no matter how dimmed, for approval and touch from that particular mech, but for the first time in his functioning since the fall of the Towers, Mirage and his code both synched in their desire and it was a high like nothing the Autobot noble had known before.

It was so perfect, so wonderful that it almost stung. Her human mind, still struggling with human conceptions and limitations on love, had difficulty not feeling the perfection of this as an indictment of what Mirage had with Hound. Mirage's high was both exquisite and painful for her, making her realize that as much as they had teased and laughed about Mirage's possessiveness, she was every bit as territorial and possessive of her mechs.

She forced herself to shake off the struggle, and be in the moment that was far too perfect for them both to mar with her confusion. Her hands strained to touch her slick, throbbing entrance, to forget everything but Mirage's punishing pace lighting up every sensor in the smaller, more delicate mech's valve. It didn't take much to allow herself to be swept up in both mech's emotions and sensations, drowning out all thought, everything but the pleasure and perfection of the moment that none of them wanted to end.


	18. Nightmares

**Fandom:** Transformers Bayverse  
**Author:** gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing:** Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez/Corrente  
**Rating:** NC-17 mech/mech  
**Codes:** Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), mechsmut, violent nightmare (rape), possible triggers for abuse survivors, and culturally uncomfortable topics(see note below)  
**Summary:** Alicia suffers the first serious nightmare in a while, neatly derailing the morning's plans.  
**Notes:** Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" translated organic languages.  
~text~ bond or cable talk  
::text:: comm chatter

**Note from nervous femme:** This chapter closes with a portrayal of sexual intimacy between mechs with a human baby present on the same berth. It is in no way intended to give the impression that sexual activity between adults (human or otherwise) and children is morally acceptable. What it is intended to reflect on is that for most of human history, privacy was not of great concern when it came to sexuality. It was only recently that people lived in spaces that provided private bedrooms, after all. Throughout most of human history, sexuality was not, could not be, a strictly private affair, just as it isn't among our animal cousins. In many cultures, seeing adults engaged in sexuality is normal. Sex is normal, is not a big deal, and is not something that needs to be hidden in order to protect others. Children in many non-western cultures are often free to sexually experiment with their peers as soon as they have interest. That, too, is considered normal. Our portrayal of "socket culture" as being one in which the sharing of pleasure is not shameful or hidden is an attempt to show that what is considered "normal" and even "moral" is highly culturally conditioned.

Having said that, because of my Western cultural values and upbringing, and especially as a mother of young children who knows the horrible ways in which adults can abuse the trust of little ones, I must admit that writing this section was extremely uncomfortable for me. There is nothing "erotic" about the fact that Alicia is playing with her little one on the same berth that Mirage and Corrente are going at it. It is simply a reflection of a very different culture that is developing, and that for mechs (whether with one another or their sockets), sexuality is not something that must be hidden and that the young must be protected from seeing, just like adult bonobos, chimps, wolves, dolphins and countless other animal highly social species do not worry if their young see them mating (and do not appear to be doing great psychological damage to their young in the process). I am not advocating that suddenly everyone start having sex in front of children. I certainly am highly private about my own sexual life, and to be otherwise would feel horribly unnatural to me. But I do recognize that privacy taboos are a cultural product, and not necessarily about what is in the best interests of children or adults, which Alicia will try to express in this story. She has had two whole vorns to develop a different set of values around "normal", something that we don't have the luxury of doing. Anyhow, I hope that helps stave off potential misunderstandings or flames about the end of this chapter.

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 18: Nightmares

* * *

Alicia listened for a long time to the familiar, soothing song of Hounds spark where he held her above his grill before she finally asked. "Is this a dream?"

The long-missed deep blue optics regarded her warmly before answering. His open, friendly face had the usual slightly crooked smile he had adopted.

"Do you want it to be a dream?" he drawled in the 'country' accent he occasionally adopted.

"No. I want to be home with you. I want _us_ to be home. Can we please come home, Hound?"

Before he could answer her, she was ripped out of his hands and cables, an energon dagger, Mirage's, ran through his spark from behind as a noiseless scream tore from her throat. Vortex was plugging into her, forcing her to see how he had taken the dagger from her noble, who lay dead just beyond Hound. Prowl and Smokescreen's graying frames were just beyond. Esperanza was shrieking in pain, and then with a sickening thud, the sound stopped and all was silent save her own noiseless screams as the copter bore into her mind, making her relive every last thing he had done to her.

In the shadows, she thought she saw a familiar small, silver mech, and almost called out to him for help, but before she could, Vortex took Mirage's dagger and plunged it into her. Her body exploded into pain unlike anything she'd ever known.

It should have killed her instantly, but it didn't. There was only pain, but no death. No escape from the knowledge that her mechs were gone, that her baby was gone. Red eyes bore into her.

"Not ready to die yet, insect?" He laughed at her torn up, burnt body that refused to stop working when it should, and plunged his spike into what was left of it.

Her eyes begged for death. It came not from the Decepticon leering over her as he continued to tear what was left of her apart, but from a signal to her nanites that took her cells apart even as she fought it. She wanted it ... so wanted it to be over, but still fought as her body burned away into nothing and all that was left was a scream of a consciousness that would not let go. It just screamed and screamed until her no-longer-existing throat felt like it was being torn apart.

~Shu, you're safe,~ Mirage's presence washed through her, saturating her every thought and cell with a calm, gentle firmness. ~It is over.~

~Oh God, Mirage,~ she sobbed in both relief and lingering horror. She became aware that she was in his hands, on his chest. Esperanza was crying, likely woken by her mother's screams, and she could hear Corrente trying to calm the baby.

Alicia's breaths came in gasps, clinging to her mech's armor as though to let go would mean plummeting to her death.

~I know,~ he assured her tenderly, wordlessly letting her know that he was willingly fully aware of her nightmare/flashback's contents. ~It is how you heal,~ he said, holding back how helpless and frustrated it made him. He could _help_ everyone else he'd ever cared about, but her ... he could do nothing but hold her and offer empty comfort.

~I want to forget. Please make me forget!~ She begged shamelessly, knowing full well that it wasn't possible, that even if he erased her conscious memory, the nightmares and flashbacks would continue. But in the moment, she didn't care. She just wanted it to be gone. She wanted to be able to do what he could do when remembering was too much.

She felt something that was nearly a sob from him, a swirl of emotions rooted in helplessness that was promptly squelched for her sake. The next heartbeat everything went black and empty as he knocked her completely out, directly into REM sleep with dreams of warm breezes, tender touches and full of Earth and nature as best he could remember it for her.

**"Mirage?"** Corrente said softly, his own EM finally quieting Esperanza whose breaths were coming in tiny gasps as her body tried to calm from frantic sobbing and hyperventilation. He placed his free hand on the older noble's shoulder.

**"They will be all right,"** he sighed, a faint clicking of armor still showing his distress. **"First Aid warned me this would happen for some time yet."**

Corrente allowed his field to tentatively caress his intended, unsure how to help. Mirage laid Alicia back on the soft berth, and held out his hand for Esperanza, tucking the baby in next to her mother's breast so the child could desperately latch and nurse herself to sleep. A single finger continued to stroke Alicia's back.

**"When will she be healed?"** Corrente asked quietly, wrapping his arms around his intended from behind.

**"I don't know,"** he admitted and sank back to his haunches, leaning into the contact. **"Perhaps a vorn. Maybe much less, I hope. He says it is natural, the way they recover. I much prefer our way."**

Corrente continued to stroke his lover with both his field and gentle hands, soothing rather than arousing, inwardly pleased that despite his own discomfort with the situation, he was able to provide support for Mirage.

**"It is difficult to understand what purpose could be served in them experiencing what has happened over and over again. Wasn't one time enough?"**

**"One would think so, but organics have never been the most efficient of creations. Apparently they can't cope with the entire trauma and process it at once, so they process small pieces at a time. I am grateful she has a way to cope, but it is no less difficult to watch,"** he reached out to stroke her hair lightly. **"Hound understood her kind so much better than I do."**

**"She shared many memories of him."** Corrente's voice was cautiously hopeful.

Mirage smiled at that, and drew Corrente on top of him on the berth as he lay down next to his socket and daughter. **"He is everything and more than I could have hoped for in a bonded, even if he is not who I was originally created for. Are there other things you wish to know of him, of Alicia's world, or me?"**

**"Your socket eased many of the concerns weighing my processors,"** the mechling admitted. **"I wish ... her distress is causing you distress. I wish to know how I can help."**

Mirage smiled gently at him. **"Sometimes all that one can do is be there. You do help, by being here. You are a good second creation for me, strong in your own way. I believe Hound will like you. I know he will be very happy with how you make me feel. It's always bothered him a little that I didn't have what I needed to be content."**

Corrente let Mirage's approval sink into him like the comfort and pleasure of a hot oil bath. **"Then I wish to always make you feel content when you are with me, so that he will be pleased with us both,"** he said earnestly, with a trace of humor showing at the interesting position of being a second creation for someone who also was, on some level, a second creation to his bonded.

Mirage drew Corrente close against his side, soaking in the support and that he had someone whose entire existence was focused on him and making him feel good.

**"Are you always this fond of your organics?"** Corrente asked after a moment, not quite ready to slip back into recharge.

**"No, she's the first I've ever cared about so strongly,"** he murmured. **"She's the first who wanted _me_, and not just Hound."**

Corrente gave a confused sounding hum. **"Why wouldn't one want you? You take good care of them, provide for their needs, and would never be cruel to them."**

**"Free organics, truly free ones, have a tendency to dislike my presence as much as the commoners and warriors that I live among. It is not enough to care for them and be nice to them. They demand to feel cherished, that you would give up what you are for them. That they are the important one, not the mech,"** he tried to explain something he understood on one level, and violently rejected with all his spark on another. **"That you would look at them with as much desire as you would your bonded. She's different. All the fire and independence of her kind, but when she looks at me, she sees a kinship I don't really understand. She said once that we share the common status of living in a culture that isn't our own. Mine gone, hers dying, neither well respected by our current cadre."**

**"They would expect to be more important than your bonded? Even Storm Front would find the preposterous."** Corrente's voice remained calm, but it was clear that the idea agitated him deeply. He looked again at the sleeping organics. **"You could have been extinguished trying to rescue her. Either time. She is very disturbed by this. She does not think of herself as equal in importance to you."**

**"No, she does not think herself my equal,"** Mirage smiled at the sleeping humans and reached out to stroke her lightly. **"It's part of what makes her special. I'm so far from my bonded, I'm not sure I could face him if I let her die."**

**"He values her as you do?"** Corrente asked softly even as he frantically rewrote code so as to behave appropriately toward his future intended's most valued possessions, and promptly deleted that word from the vocabulary his subroutines would allow him to use when referring to her or the child. **"As more than a valued pet?"**

**"Far more than I do,"** Mirage rubbed Corrente's side soothingly, fully aware of what was going on in his processors. **"Though he values her as I've been behaving lately. I know it's confusing and distressing,"** he murmured, resting his forehelm against Corrente's. **"Everything about Hound and organics is strange. Did you ever meet the Hound of this world? Storm Front knew him once."**

Corrente's optics dimmed and then brightened in surprise. **"No, I was not aware of that. I had never heard his designation before you shared it with me. Somehow, I am not surprised, though."**

Mirage couldn't help the soft chuckle. **"He's the reason your creator is so fascinated by organics and their welfare. They were lovers for a time, before your creators bonded."**

Corrente once again came close to processor lock as he worked through that particular information. He was to be the Mirage's intended, who would have been his creator's bonded, was instead bonded to his creator's former lover. When he trusted his vocal processors, he tentatively asked, **"Was _your_ Hound ever my creator's lover?"**

**"No,"** Mirage shook his head. **"They never met where I came from, at least not that Hound remembers."**

**"Are you going to meet Hound here?"** Corrente's voice sounded equal parts excited and nervous about the prospect.

**"If schedules work out, I intend to,"** he smiled and began to relax. **"He's living on Trihelix 3 as the head of the preserve there. It will be strange, but I miss my bonded too much not to want at least the small comfort of meeting him here. To feel and hear him again."**

**"Will you be permitted to tell him who you really are?"** Corrente's finger trailed affectionately down Mirage's chassis.

**"Uncertain,"** he responded, then rumbled in appreciation of the skilled touch before returning it, slipping his fingers into the fine gaps in Corrente's armor to tease him towards arousal.

Corrente's systems hummed in pleasure, his own fingers returning the favor, mapping out the older noble's elegant lines to find and memorize the most sensitive wires and gears. Mirage felt so perfect, as though he had been created with him in mind. **"How may I serve, my lord,"** he playfully gave the formal request.

**"Learn well the pleasure of mutual lovers,"** Mirage hummed throatily, drawing Corrente closer and moaning into his touch. **"I would have you ready to join a triad with Hound when we meet him."**

Corrente gave a soft keen at the processor image of Mirage's approval as he pleased another mech, or even Alicia. He was determined that he would not have the same insecurities as his creator's bonded, and that anyone Mirage wished to share pleasure with would be made welcome in Mirage's berth however the noble wished them to be. **"Anything that pleases you, my Lord. Will you please teach me what would please Hound in a third?"**

**"Every orn,"** Mirage promised and claimed Corrente's mouth. **"I want him to feel as drawn to and pleased by you as I am. You are so perfect for me."**

Corrente softly keened again under the assault of Mirage's perfect mouth as it expressed in a profound, physical way just how much he approved of the younger noble. Moving down to bite at his neck components, Mirage marked him with stinging pleasure even as the younger noble's hands danced along the elegant comm-winglets on his back.

**"You two are so sweet I might retch,"** a dark voice broke through the haze of pleasure.

By the time Corrente was able to focus, Alicia and Esperanza were in his hands and Mirage was on his feet, energon blade unsheathed, crouching in the defensive.

Corrente nearly froze in terror at the mech who had somehow managed to come into Mirage's suite, his _berthroom_ without either of them realizing. The stirring of the organic in his hands brought him out of his daze and he quickly connected a cable to Alicia to calm her so she would be able to calm her child in turn.

Much to his surprise, it was Alicia who spoke first, completely cold and calm. "Hello Jazz. I've been expecting you to show up. Love, please put the dagger away. You know fighting him will not end this well."

**"She has more sense than most mechs,"** Jazz smirked, watching with amusement and a relaxed frame as Mirage settled and complied.

**"She's still injured,"** Mirage said, regaining his default aloof, cool manner. **"Prone to flashbacks."**

**"I know, though such things can be suppressed,"** Jazz flicked his armor in a shrug. **"That's actually why I stopped by. I want her fully healed before I have use of her. I'll be keeping an optic on it, but I won't take her until her mind is as functional as her body. The earlier scene confirmed my misgivings. She is still damaged."**

"I'm not damaged goods. I'm able to share," Alicia snapped, defensive and uncertain why. "I'm still strong and my mind works just fine."

~I'd rather get it over with before I lose my nerve,~ she added to Mirage before he could challenge her assertion, though she was certain he would, anyhow.

~Are you sure you want to leave Esperanza so soon after she's begun to nurse again?~ Mirage glanced between his socket, their daughter, and this universe's incarnation of his CO before focusing on her once more.

Alicia instinctively pulled Esperanza closer to her. ~I don't want to leave her at all. I ... do what you think is right, Mirage. I'm frightened, I'm determined to go through with this, and I'll have to muster up the courage whenever it comes because it _is_ coming. I'm not letting him have you. If he has to deal with my flashbacks, it is good incentive to avoid doing anything frightening.~

A soft chuckle came across the bond before he focused his attention on an entirely too-amused looking Jazz.

**"So, settled things with your pet?"** Jazz quirked his mouth.

Alicia felt a sudden, entirely unwelcome flash of desire from Mirage to kiss that mouth and have those hands on him, demanding pleasure from his frame, before he steeled himself, shoved both reaction and confusion at it to the back of his processors and nodded.

**"After she heals fully."**

Jazz flicked his armor once more in acceptance and strolled from the room, treating Mirage as no more dangerous than Corrente.

Alicia looked up at Corrente who seemed to be frozen where he sat. "You ok, hon?" she asked him. "Meeting Jazz for the first time can be an overwhelming experience, no matter the version."

"Of course," he mumbled, optics still locked on the door the small silver mech had left by. **"He's a _small minibot_?"** he somehow squeaked.

**"These days, yes, he'd be classified as such. When he was kindled, he was only a bit shorter than Prima. We've gotten to be much, much larger since his time,"** Mirage explained. **"It doesn't make him any less imposing."**

"His size doesn't put him at any disadvantage unless he is in hand to hand combat with Megatron. And most of the time, it is a distinct advantage." Alicia sighed, wishing that it were _their_ Jazz who had just walked in the door. Even on the orns that he insisted on scaring someone just to remind himself that he had once been the Unmaker's chosen, she still ultimately _trusted_ him.

"Do you know why you had the reaction you did, love?" she asked Mirage without any sense of anger. Only curiosity and concern.

He vented a sharp gust of air. "The first creation programming that's active now views him as an acceptable berthmate, and is always looking for a stronger mech or family to ally with." He shuddered faintly. "It's not very discriminating yet."

"That ... might make things interesting if we ever get back to Earth," she murmured. She knew Hound certainly wouldn't object to their taking other berthmates, just as she was certain that he would welcome Corrente. But it would be a sharp change in behavior for her noble.

"Yes, it will, if I can't suppress it," Mirage vented and rejoined them on the berth, drawing Corrente close and stroking Alicia affectionately. "It may be useful here and on a mission, but I don't like it."

She sent a soothing caress through their bond. ~Then we'll keep it to just Prime ... and Corrente of course. Oh, and Hound. And probably Storm Front ... though that seems a bit incestuous now. How does that work? Can you and he still ...~ Alicia realized her thoughts were taking an amorous turn and rolled her eyes at herself.

~We can, though Storm Front and I agreed that our last tryst would be the last. It hurts his bonded, and I am not so much in ... need of his attentions anymore.~ His mind turned a bit teasing. ~Storm Front and I are a bit incestuous, but marrying the child of myself and my former fiancée isn't?~

She laughed out loud. ~Well, in human culture that goes without saying, Mirage. I just wondered if there were any taboos against someone being with their bonded's creator in Tower's culture or on Cybertron in general. As far as humans go, you are quickly on your way to becoming your own grandpa.~

~Oh, nothing like that,~ Mirage chuckled, snuggling against Corrente. ~The rules are about ranking, who approaches who and what rights various parties have to object based on their relation to the mechs involved, but nothing along the lines of kinship making it wrong. It is a creator's duty to ensure that their creations have the interfacing education they need, whether they do it themselves or pay others.~

Alicia could feel Corrente, still connected through their socket, listening attentively, fascinated by how utterly alien the conversation was. ~Take away the genetic component, and it all makes sense,~ she said, before frowning again. ~But what about back home, kindling new sparks with your bonded. That seems more ... well ... organic in a way that would create an incest taboo.~

Mirage stilled, cycling the idea through his processors several times. ~For a culture that sees initiating your socket's children into sharing generation after generation as so normal it's expected, that would be a tough sell. Incest still only matters when genetics get involved and one understands the risk of those genetics. It will never be a risk with sparks.~

She nodded her understanding. ~It makes sense when you put it that way. It even makes sense to have you initiate Esperanza when she is old enough. I've been socket culture long enough not to be shocked, and got to see how good it was for Ironhide to be Annabelle's first after he had raised her as though she were his own creation. It is hard for humans to imagine such a relationship without there being some form of abuse and pathology involved, because that is our frame of reference.~

~Just as any concern for it is outside our frame of reference,~ Mirage kissed Corrente and stroked her hair. ~Do you feel up to exploring the city a bit more?~

~Sounds good to me. I don't think I'm going back to sleep, unless you knock me out again, that is. Thank you, by the way. Those dreams were just what I needed. Now, shall we get the servants to make us look perfect so you can show off your soon to be intended and pets for a day on the town?~

~Yes,~ Mirage hesitated, then pressed forward as First Aid had instructed. ~But perhaps we should talk more first. Are you ready to talk about the dreams?~

~The sweet ones of New Mexico you gave me, or the armpit of the apocalypse ones my nanites insist that I have,~ she responded dryly.

~The nightmares, of course,~ he stroked her hair affectionately. ~They're what you need to processes to get past.~

~I'd so much rather process the nice ones,~ she sighed outloud. ~I'm not sure what to say about the other ones. You've seen them. They aren't the actual memories, just terror and loss and pain. Hearing Hound's spark again was so beautiful ... seeing it extinguish ... seeing everyone I love extinguished, and not even being able to die to be with you. Maybe my subconscious is afraid that one way or the other, this place is taking everyone I love away from me. I don't know what good it does to focus on my fears. I want to focus on what is good and what I have ... on who has me.~

~First Aid said that you need to talk about your fears to processes them and move past them,~ Mirage insisted. ~Perhaps to hear reassurances and know I mean them.~

~And how much are you wishing Hound were here right now to do all of this processing with me?~ Alicia gently teased.

A flicker of longing-hurt passed through the bond and he sighed despite the weak, sad smile on his face. ~With all my spark, for far more than just this.~

~I know, love. I'm sorry. The one thing I'm most afraid of is the one thing you can't really reassure me about. I could be long dead before a way is found to get back to him. I know you will try your best, I know rationally that taking Corrente as your intended has nothing to do with how much you value Hound. And I know that it isn't an accident that in my dream it was your dagger that killed him. That, as much as anything else, is what my subconscious is processing. My feelings aren't rational, they are based on fear and insecurity, and I feel like speaking them could only cause hurt. I guess the abduction, then Jazz coming along just made me realize how ... fragile everything is. Even you, and you are the strongest person I know.~

~My strength is my ability to change,~ he reminded her softly, knowing full well what he was about to set off for the poor organic in his care but following First Aid's instructions, against his code's instructions. ~You've seen how much I can change now that you've met Bijaksana. You watched me change from Mirage to Strong Wind. You know, even if you haven't admitted it yet, that I can change anything and everything about myself in the blink of an eye if I find the need to. Even your status, Hound's ... anything. Fragile doesn't begin to cover how easily the only thing you have from your world could suddenly no longer be the mech you know.~

~Don't,~ her mind whimpered even as tears began to slide down her face and her body began to shake. ~Don't make me think about it. Please, Mirage! I know it could happen, and I don't even know how to begin to face that without Hound here. If you ... if you changed ... if you became someone I didn't know anymore ... it's why I _have_ to be the one to go to Jazz!~

There was no turning it back, as much as Mirage wished he could. The floodgates opened and Alicia curled up in fetal position on the berth, holding Esperanza so close that the baby let out a squawk of protest and began to cry in response to her mother, who sobbed and begged over their bond without words, not even sure what she was begging him: to make the thoughts and the fear go away that had already been deep in her mind, but which she hadn't been willing to express. Begged him to not die, not change, not _leave her alone_ in a world where she was nothing. There were scenarios that crossed her mind where Mirage could and would leave her and Esperanza, or treat them as nothing more than possessions if that is what had to be done for survival. The energon knife in her dream _was_ how easy it was for her mech to change, and how quickly that could destroy everything stable in her already fragile life.

~I know,~ he met her fear with regret and the honesty he'd had with her since the beginning. An honesty that even now she didn't fully comprehend how unusual it was for him to give. ~All I can promise is that I will try not to change too much. That I will do everything I can so you see Brisa and our Hound again.~

She nodded mutely and handed him the crying Esperanza so he could comfort the baby with his EM field. The dark haired socket then curled up again and simply sobbed, turning and clinging to the hand that was attempting to comfort her by stroking her hair and back.

~I _like_ the mech you are becoming here,~ she murmured when she was able. ~It is still _you_ as I know you, but more certain and secure, receiving the respect you have always deserved.~

~Always craved,~ he agreed, doing his best with the baby while trying to sooth the mother as well. ~I'm pleased you like the new me. I'm rather fond of it, though we'll see how well it does when we get home. This could cause so much trouble when I act differently.~

~Hound would approve,~ she said simply, not needing to say that his was the only other opinion that mattered to her, because she knew there were at least two other opinions at home that were even more important than Hound's: Jazz's and Prime's.

She knew that she was trying to get her mind off of her fears that went even deeper than what Vortex had done. She sat up and rubbed her face, forcing her emotions under control, turning to look at Corrente who had been observing the entire interaction in silence, still connected to her and hearing everything that went on between them.

"Can you believe he puts up with this? I'm so high maintenance," she gave a wry smile, trying to find some small bit of humor.

"Yes, as I will, gladly, because you are important to him," the second creation said easily, honestly. "May I ask a question?" he looked at Mirage, who nodded. "Why is his bonded's wishes not the most important? I felt it in your mind, that it is a thing you know but will not speak about to him."

Alicia glanced up at Mirage, nudging him to quickly correct anything she might say that was incorrect. "I'm not going to answer this adequately," she admitted, "so I'm going to answer with another question. What would your core programming demand of you if the head of your house or the Prime ordered you to do something against the wishes of your bonded?"

A core-deep shudder wracked Corrente's frame, drawing a staticky whine from him as he dropped his optics, looking away from Mirage. "I would obey."

She glanced at Mirage again, hoping she was explaining correctly, seeing it as a challenge of just how well she understood him after the two vorns of effort she had put into the task.

"Mirage lost the person he was supposed to bond with, lost his creator, lost the head of his house. The only person left who had authority over him was Prime. And Prime gave him to Jazz, ordered Jazz to do whatever needed to be done to make him useful as an Autobot. Those loyalties supersede even the loyalty to Hound, and Mirage would never have bounded with Hound had Jazz not only approved it, but urged it. Because of who Mirage is with the Autobots, who he is in SpecOps, his loyalty to Jazz and Prime must come first, not that Hound would ever ask anything of him that would cause conflict in that."

"He is a good bonded," Corrente murmured.

"Yes, he is," Mirage smiled, handed a very calm Esperanza back to her, and brushed his fingers along Corrente's shoulder strut. "As I will be to you. I am looking forward all the more to calling you my intended in fact as well as name."

Alicia smiled as her always amorous mech began to show signs of his insatiability when it came to the lovely second creation who wanted nothing more than to make the spy the center of his universe. She sat back to quietly watch as they became increasingly erotic in their touches.

She was already very fond of Corrente, even knowing that the second creation's fondness for her had no source other than the fact that she was important to Mirage.

She hated it, but Mirage had been right to bring up her deepest fear: that he would change in a way that would truly leave her alone. She _needed_ to form meaningful connections with others in this world so that Mirage what not the only person she relied on, as much as she simply wanted to crawl into his chestplates and hide by his spark. Corrente could perhaps be one, Peacemaker, First Aid, Ironhide, Chromia, or even Prime could be others. Hadn't Prime promised to claim her if anything happened to her mech? She needed to form connections with the organics in Prime's household, perhaps even apprentice with First Aid so she could assist in the care and rehabilitation of the most damaged.

She knew Mirage would do whatever it took to get them home, but there was no certainty that would happen before Esperanza was an adult. Her daughter needed to see her mother being something besides a pampered, spoiled pet, as much as she enjoyed the role when it was Mirage she played it with. It was time for her to find friends and purpose here, as surely as she had a life beyond her bond to Hound and Mirage at home.

She shivered as Mirage slid into his lover's valve, fitting in him and with him as though they had been built for one another. Esperanza babbled and chattered, oblivious, just as she had many times when Mirage's lover had been an army green rather than the soft blues and greens of flowing water. For the first time since Alicia had been here, it didn't bother her to have her daughter see Mirage with a different mech. Not that the 6 month old would notice as she climbed all over her mother.

A brush of gratefulness and pleasure came across the bond with Mirage as he opened his chest plates to have Corrente play with his spark casing.

That caught Esperanza's eyes as she began to coo and squeal as she always did when she caught sight her sire's spark. Alicia unplugged as the sensations became more intense, needing to keep her attention on her daughter to make sure that she did not get too close to the mechs as their passion became more intense. The second generation of sockets were certainly growing up with a different sense of normal than the first had ever had, she reflected. For them, seeing intimacy, eroticism, the sharing of pleasure would be as normal as any other part of their lives, as it had been for the vast majority of human history. The only reason to move away was if she were in danger or Alicia could not pay her the attention she needed, or simply because she wanted to. What was normal among those who were considered the most primitive of humans, as well as their primate cousins, would be normal for Esperanza, and Alicia could not help but to think that the matter-of-fact view her child would have about pleasure and sex was a vast improvement over the culture she had grown up in with its equal parts repression of and obsession with sex.

When Esperanza showed signs of trying to make her way toward the mechs, Alicia intervened, lay on her back and began lifting her daughter up by her feet as though the little one were a Seeker soaring through the sky, eliciting squeals of joy every bit as happy as the sounds of mech-pleasure on the other side of the large berth.

* * *

Corrente watched with satisfaction as Mirage came down from his high, looking at him intently as though making a decision and gauging his response. It was unnecessary. The mechling wanted to give _anything_ his intended wanted from him.

With a low moan, the older noble withdrew his spike and rolled to his back, pulling Corrente over him.

**"Spike me,"** came out a throaty demand. **"I want to feel you overload inside me."**

Corrente did not hesitate to obey, and with a low moan slid in, gauging Mirage's desires perfectly as he began a much faster and harder pace, his optics burning with nothing short of adoration and worship for the mech underneath him, as though being allowed to penetrate his intended's valve was nothing short of sacred.

The second creation didn't need a bond to know how very good it felt for Mirage. The way his intended arched his body, moaned and threw his head back with a sharp, desperate keen as he thrust to meet each downward thrust was evidence enough, not to mention the beautiful way his mouth was open, optics overly-bright but barely registering anything, spark pulsing hard and fast at the intense energy coursing through him.

**"Yes!"** Mirage cried out, his body tensing just before an intense overload swept through him. **"With me."**

The words were all that Corrente needed. His optics flashed and then dimmed as he joined Mirage in a keen the quickly escaped the range of the organics' hearing, though he vaguely heard Esperanza squealing and babbling with them.

Alicia looked up from her play with Esperanza and smiled at the utter bliss on Corrente's expression. She was quite sure it was as much from the knowledge that he had pleased his future intended as it was from his own overload. She considered that he was likely programmed to overload at the moment doing so would please his Mirage the most.

What for her would feel imprisoning seemed to only bring Corrente joy and pleasure, but she had to wonder who the mechling was beyond his desire to please. She could see it in Mirage, who'd grown and changed so much and yet retained that core trait so strongly. She could see it in Bijaksana, though mostly in his jealous nature that Mirage also retained.

Maybe it was something that took time and settling in to show itself. Perhaps once Corrente was certain of what pleased Mirage, his own personality would show around the things he knew needed to be there. Maybe it was simply a matter of age too. He was a young mech, after all, in a culture that did not approve of being distinctive. Whatever it was, she knew she would enjoy finding out what _was_ distinct about the lovely young noble who made her mech so happy and complete.


	19. Political Maneuvering

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Alicia, Prime/Corrente, Mirage/Corrente  
**Rating**: NC-17 mech/mech, mech/female  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), First Time, Sticky, Spark-sex, mechsmut  
**Summary**: Mirage speaks with Prime about mech-assistance measures, but both need to get the charges out of their systems first..  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages  
~text~ hardline or bond talk  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 19: Political Maneuvering

* * *

Corrente couldn't help the tightening of his internals and the racing of his systems as he walked slightly behind Mirage down the corridors of Prime's palace in Iacon. This wasn't the first time he'd encountered the Lord Prime, but it would be the first time he was to be in his presence for more than a few kliks. According to Mirage, interfacing was to be expected, but the _purpose_ was to discuss what would be done with all that had been learned during their trip to Praxus.

Just the concept that his soon-to-be-intended was of such status to speak to freely was enough to make his processors swim. He was to bond with a mech who was practically the _consort of the Lord Prime_, and likely would be officially within the next decaorn.

~Excited?~ Alicia purred through the hardline, hooked up to him and riding on his shoulder so they could both ask questions and gossip on the dynamics between the two powerful mechs. He had noticed that she was trying to spend more time connected wtih him since the night of her most recent recharge flux, and was finding it surprisingly enjoyable personally in addition to the pleasure of having someone important to his intended approving of him and desiring his company.

~Very,~ he kept the trill of excitement silent. ~I have not spent an extended time in _his_ company yet, and Mirage believes we will interface,~ he couldn't stop the hot rev of his engine at the thought. ~Even to just watch is more than most could dream of.~

~Oh, you will be doing much more than watching if Mirage has anything to say about it. Sharing his _intended_ with _Prime_ has him close to overload by thought alone.~

They entered Prime's suite where he was, once again, reclined in the garden room, looking utterly delectable.

~I think he does that on purpose, arranging himself that way. As if he needs to _try_ to look seductive,~ she commented with a nervous silent giggle.

She felt Corrente's agreement, but the poor second creation mechling could only hold back a whimper as he dropped to his knees, then the rest of the way down to prostrate himself completely before the mech he could barely comprehend the power of. Across her bond she felt the rush of arousal from Mirage as he too knelt deeply before his god-given form.

Prime stood and physically held out his hand to raise Mirage up. Corrente heard, but did not see Prime greeting his intended with a short, but warmly affectionate kiss before turning his way.

**"Stand and be at ease, Child of Primus. Mirage, introduce me to your intended."** Optimus ordered in the same tone Alicia remembered the Prime on her world ordering mechs into battle. It had just the same affect, making her heart leap in her chest.

Mirage rose to his feet with the ease and grace of a perfect dancer. **"My Lord Prime, it is a pleasure to present you my intended, Corrente, the second creation of Storm Front and Bijaksana, mechling of the House of Swift Sky."**

Corrente rose with the same practiced grace, though there was no hiding his internal trembling from Alicia as he bowed deeply to Prime and moved to stand slightly behind and to the right of his intended, as was proper, not making any move to speak until spoken to directly.

**"There can be little doubt that Swift Sky produces the loveliest nobles,"** Prime said warmly to them both. **"Please, get refreshments and sit. Be comfortable. Mirage and I have much to discuss. Alicia, are you well?"** he added, to Corrente's surprise.

"Very well, Optimus. Praxus was an amazing city and was good this wild woman's soul," she answered warmly, with a deeply relaxed and casual manner.

Corrente outwardly hid his shock at her familiarity, and tempered his response when he saw no look of reprimand from Mirage toward her, or himself for failing to properly monitor her.

~Should you be so familiar?~ he asked her with a mixture of distress and uncertainty.

~He has asked me to be fully myself when we are in private and invited me to be familiar,~ she explained, intentionally brushing him with soothing thoughts his discomfort. ~He would wish you to behave how you are comfortable as well, Corrente. In your case, that means a high level of formality until he has instructed otherwise. For me, it means treating him as a friend when we are with him in these quarters, out of the public spotlight.~

~Oh,~ he managed to murmur even as he moved to gather refreshments for everyone, knowing Mirage and Alicia's preferences well, and having already asked about Prime's. With his back turned, he could _almost_ keep a coherent train of thought for more than a few nanokliks at a time, though the moment he turned back to see his intended snuggled intimately against the Lord Prime's frame, all thought left him, along with most motor control.

~Usually it's interface first, talk second. We'll see how impatient Prime is tonight,~ Alicia wryly explained, even as he felt her brush of understanding and calm confidence against his flustered processors. ~They are _lovely_ together.~

Mirage held out his hand toward the second creation, beckoning him, only to have Prime's own hand gently but firmly guide him to into the High Priest's embrace, opposite his intended.

Corrente's vents stuttered, his frame heating and interface protocols roaring online even faster than they even did for Mirage. All the young mech could do was reach out a single hand, reverently, fervent desire and devotion obvious in his expression.

**"His valve is incredible, as are his mouth and spike,"** Mirage rumbled throatily, his own hands roaming Prime's chassis. **"As perfect as anything I have felt."**

Corrente's hands noticeably shook as Mirage took the forgotten refreshments from him and placed them on the table beside the large dayberth.

**"That is saying quite a lot,"** Prime teased gently, **"considering whom you have felt. But your taste is impeccable, if Alicia is anything to judge by. I will need to sample for myself, however, just to be sure."**

Mirage hummed and purred, reaching one hand over to stroke Corrente as he spoke. **"He is perfect for me,"** he murmured in all honesty. **"It would honor us both if you found him desirable."**

**"I have no doubt,"** Prime smiled, cupping Corrente's chin in his great hand.

Corrente's entire frame began to shake in desire, his delicate armor flaring with intense arousal and emotions that were coming close to sending him into processor lock.

~Calm, sweet one,~ Alicia whispered through the connection, trying to remain slightly coherent amidst the torrent of Corrente's arousal. ~You will please Prime. He will be delighted with you, and Mirage will probably overload just from watching. He desires you so much.~

A tiny noise, possibly a whimper, escaped Corrente's vocalizer as his interface cover slid open, his valve already as wide as possible and glistening with lubrication. His uplink ports followed suit. Only a moment later his chest plates unlocked, though they didn't open, causing his optics to cycle furiously in near panic.

Corrente's interface protocols were running on overdrive. He had no control, much less coherent thought. It was _Prime_. His code demanded he offer himself up fully to Primus's given form. He cast a desperate look at Mirage, trying to judge without a bond what kind of fallout would happen. He _knew_ his co-creator would be aggressively clingy for decaorns if Storm Front were to be taken by the Lord Prime.

He saw Mirage give him a pleased look, straightening with pride.

**"My Lord Prime, if you desire to do so, I offer you my intended's spark seal."** Mirage said formally. **"That you might have what I cannot until we bond."**

Corrente's armor began to rattle.

~Won't that ... is that allowed?~ Alicia asked Mirage, confused and elated all at once.

~For the Lord Prime, yes,~ Mirage's mind was in turmoil of the very best kind. ~We are _his_. I still may not touch him that way, but the Lord Prime ... oh, it will improve Corrente's standing so much should something happen to me. Even if the Lord Prime does not keep him he will be a much sought after second creation. Perhaps even for a Seeker!~

Prime gave a rumbling chuckle of approval and pulled Corrente to his lap, facing him.

**"Would you like for me to ask your creator if I might break your spark seal this orn, lovely one?"** Prime asked softly directly into Corrente's audio, running broad hands down the delicate mech's back struts.

The mechling only managed coherent though because _Prime_ had asked it to happen.

**"I ... My Lord Prime, Avatar and Embodiment of Primus, I would be endlessly honored should you tell him it will be yours,"** Corrente shuddered, arching his body against Prime, desperate to give him _everything_. **"He would be so proud his creation pleased you."**

While Corrente was oblivious, no one else missed how Mirage shivered and moaned just watching his intended in such an intimate arrangement with Prime.

Prime was quiet for a moment, likely comm-ing a servant to relay the request to Storm Front, currently visiting Iacon with his bonded to check on Corrente after his return from Praxus.

"Alicia," Prime said warmly. "Tradition dictates that Mirage have no connection with this merge. It must be solely between Corrente and myself."

"You honor all of us, my Lord Prime," Alicia responded formally, with a broad smile of her own. "I will connect with my mech instead."

"I will make it up to you," Optimus said, winking his optic at her as Mirage's trembling hands collected her, plugging in even as Corrente disconnected.

"I'm sure you will," she replied with a grin, only to be nearly physically bowled over by the rawness, the absolute lust and intensity of eroticism the pending scene held for Mirage. He was almost incoherent already, and Prime had barely touched Corrente.

A soft ping announced the servant's arrival and Prime silently signaled the door to open, admitting the servant as well as the two nobles he'd been sent for.

They both gracefully prostrated themselves before Prime, but there was no missing the pride and excitement radiating from both Bijaksana and Storm Front. Prime instructed them to rise, and then made the he formal declaration.

**"Storm Front of the house of Swift Sky, your second creation has pleased me. I desire to have your Corrente's spark as my own until such a time as I release him to be bonded to his intended."**

Storm Front bowed deeply again. **"You honor our House and clade. It is my pleasure to give back to you he whom you gave to me, my Lord Prime."**

Prime gave them a gracious smile as his servant showed them to comfortable furnishings, close enough for them to observe, where they were served high grade and confections.

Mirage, trembling, moved away from the dayberth as was proper, his fingers and cables nearly unconsciously pleasuring a similarly shaking Alicia, both of their attention glued on the scene unfolding in front of them.

Prime leaned down and claimed Corrente's mouth in a sensuous kiss, his hand running down the length of the second creation's back even as his hardline cables sank in the waiting ports that had opened on the water-hued mech's frame.

~If you keep touching me, I won't last long enough to watch,~ Mirage moaned across both hardline and bond to Alicia, his optics locked on the act of pure, exquisite eroticism-as-sacrament.

~You might not last long enough even if I don't touch you, love,~ she murmured back, completely engrossed with what was taking place on Prime's berth. There was no doubt that Optimus was _thrilled_ with what (and who) he was doing, knowing just how much it meant for those involved, the status it conferred on Corrente, the honor it bestowed on his current highly favored lover. Then there was the pure pleasure of being the first to touch the spark of a highly protected and valued second creation.

It pained Alicia not to be connected to Corrente, to not be feeling the arousal, awe, and complete sense of worship she knew he was experiencing. She wanted to know what was going through his processors, though it was likely nothing more than a resounding 'yes!'

Prime gently lifted the water-hued mech up, spreading him so all would see as he lowered him onto his spike with deliberate slowness.

~Only second creation coding has kept him from overloading already,~ Mirage said, not even trying to hide the fact that he was attempting to distract himself enough to last the entire performance. ~Primus,~ he barely held back the whimper of _want_ that struggled to make itself heard over Corrente's keens of ecstasy.

Prime's spike finally was seated fully in Corrente's valve, which was visible pulsating and could be seen leaking copious lubricant even from where they sat. A moan passed through Alicia's throat as she struggled not to thrash, her own imagination and Mirage's raw lust making her physically feel just what Corrente felt.

Prime didn't move, didn't break the kiss, letting the charge build and build in the luscious frame, knowing the small mechling's coding would not allow him to overload. Alicia imagined Prime was sharing in the sensation through the hardline, as smoke literally began to rise. When the moment finally came, one thrust was all it took and Optimus was roaring in overload, allowing Corrente the same.

The lovely little mech thrashed and crackled, his vocalizer emitting only static as his entire body convulsed and arched electricity to itself and to Prime.

~Was ... I that intense?~ Mirage asked in a small, awed voice.

~Hard to say since I was involved and completely lost in your sensations. But I believe so,~ she whispered into his mind, despite that fact that none could hear them. ~I'm going to come just watching ... oh Primus, he is opening!~

Sure enough, Prime was encouraging Corrente to open chestplates that had only ever been opened at his kindling and by a medic. From where they were positioned, they could see the first gleam of blue-green light.

A sound, part keen, part moan, part desperate desire, did escape Mirage this time. His hand curled claws against his own chestplates over his spark, the other between his parted legs to cup his interface panel, kneading his aching components behind the metal.

Once Corrente's chest had completely parted and his casing moved forward, she could see his 'seal,' though the word was hardly an adequate translation at all from what she now observed. There was, quite literally, a second casing, perfectly smooth and clear, around his first. One which ... if she had to guess, would need to be broken, and could only be done so once.

Memories flashed up unrequested from her mech. The exquisite pain of having it literally _shattered_ rather than unlocked on his bonding night. It had been the first time Hound had caused him serious pain, one of only a handful in their long time together. He then passed on memories from his creator's bonded of how it was supposed to feel, the rush of energy and pleasure as the code was entered correctly and the harmonics of the crystal shattering the cage painlessly, as it should be done. A furious jealousy suddenly arose in her mech that Corrente was not going to be unlocked by his own hand, contradicted the breathtaking honor of having Prime do it, coupled with the drive, almost too strong to resist, to get between them. Not just to stop what they were doing and preserve Corrente's innocence, but to have Prime for himself.

Alicia brushed his spark with every ounce of calm she was able to give while being in such an aroused state herself, all but ordering him to remain still, as Hound would have done in her place.

~Stay with me. Be still, love. How may I help?~ she asked as Prime reached out and ran a single finger along the outer crystal in a sensual caress that stole her breath as surely as if she'd been able to feel it.

A trickle of gratitude wove its way into the raging emotions and memories as Mirage's code desperately warred with his native possessive jealousy and insecurities about his own status. His mind nearly hiccuped, a sob-like sensation, and projected a desire for distraction, of her making demands of him until he overloaded. _Any_ kind of demand to refocus him.

Alicia finally gave in to her own longing and gave a low moan. ~Let me touch your casing,~ she commanded as assertively as she could.

She felt the resistance, but also the gratitude for choosing something that would distract him rather solidly from anything else. He shifted his frame, sliding his hips forward and leaning back to give her better purchase as his chest slid open.

She shook as he gently place her in his chest and the white-blue of his spark bathed her skin. In their two vorns together, she had only been this close to his spark on two occasions. One was out of necessity when he had been protecting her during a sudden attack on their base in the Congo. The other had been when Hound had encouraged/pushed him to allow her to, knowing how much it would mean to her. As exquisite as it had been to touch his casing, to be so visibly close to the spark that meant more to her than her own life, she had immediately felt his discomfort, and had ended up feeling small, sad and pathetic for desiring something so much that she could never have the way she desired.

Touching his casing was bitter sweet. The tendrils of light following her fingers, intertwining to form thicker strands, both reached for her and holding back at once. It was a breathtakingly beautiful reminder of exactly what she was not, of what she could never have, of how limited she was.

She hastily banished the thoughts that threatened to bring her despair and focused instead on the exquisite beauty and the sensations she created in him as she stroked the wires leading to his casing before turning her attention to each lovely facet.

Mirage's keen as his entire frame arched forward drew some attention from those in the room, but he was quickly ignored once they knew what was going on. He forcefully unlatched one hand from the chair arm he was gripping too tightly and shifted that grip to his spike, stroking himself as he reveled in the nearly unbearable intimacy of her touch.

Fear lanced upwards, squashed by need as arousal exploded in him.

In the background, she felt his processors scramble, not rewriting code so much as memories, expectations and needs.

Corrente was _not_ his. Had never been his. Mirage allowed himself a moment of unbearable grief, anger and loss before doing what he believed needed to be done and suppressing all need to have something totally for _himself_, untouched by anyone else.

Their emotions spiraled together - grief, bittersweet joy, acceptance and sensual pleasure so exquisite it bordered on pain, and longing, such intense longing that it took her breath away and left her face wet with tears. She wasn't sure if the tears were her own longing, or the grief and loss Mirage felt in sharing Corrente and loosing his opportunity to be the beautiful mech's first.

In touch she continued to try to say what could never be said in words. _I love your more than life itself. I would give anything for your spark. I wish I could be with you forever. I wish I was more than what I am. I wish I could be what you need. I wish ... I wish I was not an organic._

~We are what we are,~ his mind, muted by emotional pain and distracted by pleasure, brushed against hers. ~Not what we want to be."

She nodded in acceptance, as she always did, not bothering to stop her tears and she continued to skillfully touch him in ways only her tiny, soft hands could.

She was momentarily distracted by the sound of a deep, resonant hum. Through Mirage's optics and audios she realized that Prime was singing without words directly into Corrente's outer chamber and the second creation was keening wildly in pleasure. Quite suddenly, the crystal shattered in to particles no larger than dust, and simply floated away.

Mirage shuddered as the pain of loss ripped through him again. Memories were edited almost as quickly as they were written, blurring whom he was watching. He could force himself to accept that he would not be the one to break Corrente's seal, but he couldn't cope with witnessing it so clearly. He simply couldn't. Not even the touch on his casing was enough to distract him completely, but it helped.

So did the mind-image of the touch being given by an indistinct Decepticon, tormenting Mirage before crushing the crystal and spark inside.

Alicia bit down on a scream so hard that her lip bled as she was flooded with the image of her lover's spark being tormented in that way. Even knowing he was remembering something he had witnessed happening to another and not his own, intense fear flooded her, and her mind fought to hold on to the present rather than be catapulted into flashback.

Part of her fought to get away from Mirage, from whatever demon-memory he had resurrected to distract him from the pain of loss in the present.

The other fought just as hard to stay with him, to fill his processors with images of Hound, with the memories both of them had given her of their bonding, of his own exquisite merges with Prime, with anything and everything her nanite-strengthened mind could fill him with even as her hands danced across his casing in erotic torment.

Somewhere in the mental battle of loss vs. love she felt him relax with a silent, mental sob and surrender to her completely. His processors were laid bare to her, as much as they were to Hound when he was desperate for the comfort of his bonded. All that was left was the plea to stay with him, to love him, to not _leave_ him.

~Always, as long as our gods allow me to stay, and I will love you even after I go on,~ she murmured, her tiny form mentally holding and stroking his much larger one as she continued to stroke him physically in the promise to bring him to overload after overload until it was over.

She was proud, so very proud of his choice to give Corrente to Prime in an offering of devotion and what she would call love for them both, giving Corrente the best possible future if the worst should happen, giving Prime the most priceless gift he could give aside form his own functioning. She knew without looking that their sparks were coming together, but forced herself care only for the spark in front of her.

Alicia roused before her mech, her own memory fuzzy about what had taken place after Mirage's first overload at her hands. She vaguely remembered bringing him to overload (and herself to an intense climax) several more times. Somehow, they had ended up all draped on Prime, Mirage held securely in the great mech's arms while his own held Corrente. Alicia was draped on Prime's reclined chest like some tiny cat curled up on the warmest spot.

"Ah, you are awake, good," Prime's resonant voice, its volume quite low, washed over her. "Will you tell me what upset Mirage so much?"

She hesitated only for a moment, the fact that he was Prime, and by Mirage's coding had right to anything, including her lover's most intimate secrets, waring with her intrinsic desire to protect her mech.

"Mirage is so complicated, and yet so very simple. Like Bijaksana, he is intensely jealous. He wanted to give Corrente to you, out of devotion as well as a pragmatic desire to give him every advantage he could give. But Corrente is someone who is his alone, who exists _for_ him, who feels so perfect. His coding and spark were at war with themselves between the sheer arousal of what was happening, the desire to protect Corrente's innocence, and to be the only one to touch his spark. He never expected to react so strongly."

A deep, regretful sound escaped the great mech. "I should have anticipated that. Your mech has lost so much, and I have just taken the only thing that was his alone." He stroked Mirage's side lightly, a silent apology to the recharging mech who pressed upwards into the touch. "How angry was he, before he ... stopped himself?"

"Not angry ... not really. Just so much grief and more emotions than I can even sort out," she said in a moment of soul-deep weariness. "Corrente makes him so happy. Happier ... more complete than I've felt him. This won't change that. It's just that he never ... his intended never sang his own seal open. Hound had to break it, painfully, for them to bond. I think he is trying to give Corrente everything he never had. But to give Corrente what he just did, he had to lose something else, something he can never have back."

She leaned into Prime with an ever-increasing sense of comfort and familiarity. "I love him so much it hurts sometimes," she admitted.

"That is when it is right to call it love," he rumbled softly, his EM field brushing through her in a comfortable tingle. "He is lucky to have you care for him that much. It is not nearly common enough for any being to respect another that much."

She shivered and climbed a little higher on his frame, settling into the space between his neck and shoulder armor. She reached out to caress hidden-away wires and cables, quiet for a moment, thousands of questions swirling in her mind.

"Hound and Mirage once told me that organics have been known to come back in the form of sparks. Can you tell? When you call their sparks from the Allspark?"

She felt how startled he was well before he answered, which came after soothing both nobles back into recharge.

"If that happens here, it is not something I can feel about a spark," Prime admitted.

Alicia nodded sadly in understanding. "I don't mean to keep throwing you for a loop, Optimus. Perhaps it is something particular to my own universe. It was something Mirage and I discussed very early on, and again with my grandmother when I had asked if there was a way to know that humans had a soul as real as your sparks. I am content and happy with who I am, but I can't help hoping that some day, in some life, I could be more."

He nodded with a soft hum, his field brushing against her with noncommittal acceptance for a few silent kliks.

"While it was delightful to meet Corrente," he admitted after a time a few kliks of silent, quiet enjoyment and simple touchs, "I am sure it is not why Mirage requested an audience."

Alicia hummed, bringing herself back to actual task that brought them to royal suites. "We happened upon a mech we know well from back home," she explained. "Preprogrammed enforcer named Smokescreen. He'd been released from service, was near the end of his functioning, was starving himself in order to extinguish. Mirage paid for him to be extinguished at the temple."

She watched as Prime accessed the matrix, examining his memories oaf that particular spark's passing. "He was a Praxian, a tactical model for the PDF. He ... was happy when he extinguished."

The human nodded. "Yes, a very happy, peaceful end, though he wished he could have lived long enough to see Mirage ... and his own ideas come bear fruit. Our Smokescreen is one of two preprogrammed mechs from the PDF who are on our Prime's command staff - third and fifth in command of the Autobots, respectively. Mirage has ideas about how to improve the status of their caste in a manner that would not lead to more social or class conflict," she explained, with no attempt to hide just how proud she was of her mech.

Prime thought a moment, forcibly pushing down just how shocked he was that such rank has been attained by mechs who could never have done so in his own world.

"Just what are your noble activist's ideas?" Prime asked, stroking Mirage affectionately.

"I think I should let him share that. He's only outlined the basics to me. Shall we wake them?"

Prime nodded and extended his EM field, gently brushing and entwining with Mirage's to encourage him to cycle to awareness gently. "As pleasing as it is to feel him recharge so deeply, I am greatly curious about these plans. I am glad I did not harm his ability to relax with me in breaking his intended's seal."

"He offered - he wanted this for Corrente, and has already edited the memories to ... something he can live with," she said softly with a mixture of regret and thankfulness that her mech was able to do what he needed to in order to function. She fell silent as Mirage stirred against her mind, their bond giving her insight into his state before he showed physical signs of rousing.

Prime continued to stroke the noble-turned-spy, encouraging him to take his time waking. He smiled when Mirage's first sign of awareness was to give a similar stroke to Corrente as he, himself, was receiving; all three watched with gentle smiles as the newly unsealed mechling cycle online.

Corrente felt his intended's field intertwine with his own as he slowly became conscious. He carefully felt for any sense that the energy was angry, hurt or jealous. He'd been far too gone in his first spark merge to notice at the time.

His entire frame trembled as he relived the overwhelming sweetness of the memory of his seal shattering, of the way his spark knew exactly what to do even if his processors did not, of how becoming one with the Lord Prime's spark had been both the most pleasurable and most comforting sensation he had ever known. The very Avatar of Primus had made him even more worthy of the one he would bond with and giving priceless honor to his clade, intended, and house.

Yet knowing that Bijaksana and Mirage essentially had the same spark, he was on the alert for the wrenching jealousy he knew to be a spark-deep trait in his co-creator. It was there, plainly read in the first creation's field, dancing on the edge of desire that was a blend of normal arousal and the strong need to reclaim. Slender, strong fingers moved over his plating, enticing arousal with pleasure.

A far more powerful field lightly overlapped Mirage's, though Prime's did nothing to interfere with the two nobles as Mirage's fingers found a dataport and teased it, silently requesting access.

Corrente opened it without hesitation, arching into the touch, needing to have his value to his intended to be reaffirmed, to know that he had not displeased the one who was the very purpose for his existence.

He looked into Mirage's optics with complete trust and surrender, waiting for whatever would come, whether approval, fury, or something in between.

The kiss was gentle, affirming. The connection to Mirage's systems only slightly more intense. Yes, Mirage could lie to him, but he didn't. The jealously was a background burn, but it only fueled a desire to touch, hold, to reclaim.

Mirage couldn't hold what had happened against Prime or Corrente. It was natural, it was honorable and it felt good to know his intended was desired by others, but was still _his_.

~Always,~ Corrente whispered with humble reverence.~

A pulse of energy, data and pleasure crackled between them as Mirage shifted to lay over the smaller noble, trailing kisses down the mechling's jaw and neck cabling.

Corrente whimpered at the touch, both physical and mental, arching into the kisses, opening his panel. ~Yours,~ he offered to the powerful presence pushing into his own. ~Always yours.~

He was vaguely aware of Prime plugging in to Alicia, her own moans joining his, but then turned his attention fully on the one who owned him.

~Good,~ Mirage moaned across the connection, relishing the surrender, the pleasure. Without hesitation he slid his spike into the willing, ready valve and offered up the pleasure of being surrounded by that tight, slick heat across the connection. The desire to spark merge was burning between them, but neither could fight the code that kept their chests closed.

Corrente softly keened, his frame arching with lovely desperation to bring himself closer to his intended and bare himself as fully as their code would allow. He rippled his valve against the sliding spike; his well-trained fingers sought out the exquisitely sensitive spots on his lord that he had already mapped out. It felt so good to know that even in the grip of uncontrollable jealously, his intended wanted him back. Wanted what was best for their House and only demanded that Corrente return to him to be claimed once more.

It ached that Mirage was pained by sharing him, but the first touch of his intended's processors against his soothed the ache.

~As long as you are mine, I will always want you,~ Mirage moaned between them, already trembling near an overload that was far more gentle than most. ~No matter what happens, I will always desire you.~

The sweet relief of the acceptance, forgiveness and approval pulsed into him, and was even more pleasurable than the slow slide of Mirage's spike along his valve sensors. The emotions that spilled back into Mirage were intense enough to push his lord over the edge, allowing Corrente to gleefully follow.

They both cycled to awareness lazily, but fairly quickly, Mirage's awareness coming up first and more fully. Through that, he caressed Corrente's awareness gently, a wordless assurance that while he was welcome to wake up, he didn't have to.

Corrente forced himself to rouse, not wanting miss a klik of his intended's discussion with their Lord Prime. He wanted to be sure he fully understood Mirage's plans so he could determine the best way to support him.

"Well, good morning again, you two," Alicia said with a warm smile, her obvious organic emotions and lack of stress hormones showing him that his intended was relaxed and in good spirits.

"Yes, a good morning," Mirage smiled faintly and reached up to stroke her, taking the opportunity to press against the Lord Prime's chassis, planting a reverent kiss above the most important of all spark chambers.

A low, desiring rumble vibrated all three from the Lord Prime as his massive hands stroked both nobles. "As delightful as another round would be, we have business to discuss?"

"Mmm, yes," Mirage shivered and pressed closer, wanting nothing more than the calm, soothing approval that came with the Prime's spark. "Are you aware that pre-programmed mechs are still bared from bonding?"

"It is an old law that has not been updated, but I have been under the impression that it is no longer enforced," Prime said carefully. "As much as I dislike it, sometimes that is the more effective way to go with the Senate."

Corrente was unsure whether Prime was uncomfortable with the topic, or, oddly enough, embarrassed about it.

"It is still enforced, at least in some cities," Mirage said softly, sadly. "Both through keeping them ignorant of the shift and by outright denial. It has been a while since charges were filed on it that I am aware of, but the Enforcers, at least, are doing what they can to maintain the law's effectiveness within their ranks. Some of your priests believe that it is something that would be right and accepted to use your authority as Prime to end in an edict."

Corrente's systems stuttered at the outright relaxation and confidence his intended was showing as he _advised_ their Lord Prime. His spark swelled with pride. In the merge, he had learned what high regard Prime had for Mirage, and even for Alicia. The thought made him shiver as he watched Prime listen to Mirage with focused intensity.

"While I have no objections to preprogramed mechs bonding," Prime said cautiously, "I have been extremely careful about my use of Primal Decree since I learned of the events in your universe. What is _your_ opinion, Mirage? It isn't that I don't value the opinions of my priests, but yours is a unique perspective."

Mirage murmured his understanding, focusing with a bit of difficulty to work out exactly how to answer.

"What I know of the cause there, and what I have seen here, the core cause of it becoming enough of a revolt to result in war was that so many of the lower castes, more than ninety percent of the population, see the caste system and restrictive laws as something to hold them down and punish them, rather than to give order to society and protect them." Mirage struggled to explain something that went against everything he had been and still valued. "Promoting Soundwave, a symbiot host, to high priest has given many hope, but it is not enough to stop a war if given a leader. I have come to understand your code, your purpose...

"As ..." Mirage bit his lower lip plate, fighting with everything he had to continue and failing as he shuddered into silence.

"Tell me, Mirage, and you can consider that an order," Prime said in a gentle, yet commanding tone, knowing exactly what the mech needed in order to proceed to speak what might be considered traitorous words against his Prime.

The noble still trembled, but found his voice.

"Your focus on organics has helped the dissidents that exist. They point to it as Prime turning his back on Cybertronians and focusing only on short-lived organics who are not children of Primus," Mirage lowered his face shamefully. "Many resent you for it. They are more right than wrong."

Corrente watched the exchange with horrified fascination. He could not even begin to imagine the conflicts Mirage was experiencing in his coding to be able to say such a thing. He saw Alicia stiffen and flinch at the noble's final comment from where she was still being held by the giant red and blue mech.

Prime put a soothing finger on her back while running his hand along Mirage's backstruts in obvious understanding of how difficult this was for the noble.

"You are not the first who has said it, Mirage. What would you have me do? Allow the generators back into use? Stand passively by while those we owe our very lives to are treated as slaves and property? Do not be afraid to tell me. Too often my advisers are as keen on the rights of organics than I am and we fail to see the larger picture."

"No," he shook his head sharply, as visceral a denial as he could. "No, Prime, the generators are a great evil. They needed to be destroyed. Yet you are _Prime_," he looked up, desperate for the larger mech to understand what he was fumbling to say. "It _is_ wrong for you, of all mechs, to pay so much attention to another race when your own is hurting so much. Back your advisors, push for protections, but use _your_ power to help the _mechs_ that don't even have the right to a clean end after a lifetime of service. Back those efforts just as much, my Prime. See to your kin before your friends."

If Corrente had not been in so much awe and fear of their Prime, he would have felt sorry for the mech. It was so clear how conflicted his code was in regards to Mirage's words, as conflicted as a second creation would be if he were asked to go against the wishes of his intended or bonded.

The strength and courage his intended was showing in saying such things to Primus's own avatar, his living form, was beyond his comprehension.

"My coding does not allow me to make such a distinction between kin and friends, between children of Primus and children of the other divine powers, Mirage, not in the manner you are asking. Primus does not allow me to make that distinction, not even in my spark. When we brought them here, they became part of us, whether we like that or not. That does not mean that you are incorrect, or that more of my attention should not go to the plight of mechs. What say you, Alicia? You have insight into two worlds as well."

Alicia shook her head, not trusting herself to speak at first as Prime continued to sooth her. She looked down at her hands and took a deep breath before speaking.

"When I chose to be Mirage and Hound, your kind _became_ my kin, even than humans will ever be. It is a matter of supporting all of those Primus sent you for. You know I am appalled at the treatment of organics here. But I'm equally appalled that mechs who give their entire function in the service of a city are not even allowed to die with dignity. Mirage is right. I ... I may feel hurt by the distinctions he makes, but if you don't want the war to happen here, you must focus on the lower castes and those who are not sure where their energon is coming from, much less their next charge."

Prime nodded, slightly, slowly. "What do you suggest, all of you?" He made sure to include Alicia and Corrente in his request.

Corrente froze, unprepared to be addressed or asked for his suggestions.

"I ... I fully support the suggestions my intended has," he said quietly, looking down helplessly.

"I need to understand the politics of the Senate here more before I'd feel confident with suggestions, Optimus," Alicia answered in turn, still radiating distressed emotions that Corrente was having a difficult time understanding. "I know some of what Mirage has in mind. My ... instincts say that using your Primal Decree for the wellbeing of mechs would go a long way in soothing some of the discontentment. Also, making sure there are adequate ways for a mech to afford more charge than what they simply need to function on spark starvation mode. Smokescreen had never charged awake with a socket before we found him. Not even once, in all of his vorns. His spark could have lasted so much longer..."

It was enough time fore Mirage to gather himself again. "I would suggest making it subtly more difficult to commission a pre-programmed mech. Increase the fees, paperwork and restrictions for them; make it as unappealing as possible so only the most determined will go that route. Change the fee structure for the temples to extinguish a mech based on the ability to pay. Modify the laws that make it illegal for a mech to take their own spark, or for another to do so, once they are confirmed close to the end. So much pain could have been spared if it were not murder to extinguish Smokescreen once there was no hope for him. It would not be difficult to put in safeguards to prevent abuse of it.

"Instigate a similar sliding pay scale for charging with a willing socket. I heard a great deal about how the generators were free but socket charges are far too hard to come by for most castes and classes. Change the minimum required charge so a mech isn't starving his entire function and extinguishing young.

"Smokescreen had a plan he never managed to implement," he continued, a smile showing his growing confidence. "A premier casino and resort, staffed by preprogrammed mechs past their contracts, with proceeds going to aid those who weren't adequately cared for otherwise. His own caste first, but if it worked, many could benefit."

Corrente felt his spark swell at his intended's words, even more so when Prime pulled Mirage closer and hummed his approval into the elegant noble.

"I wish to confirm you as my consort before the Senate as soon as possible, Mirage," Prime said with a low rumble of desire. "This is exactly the kind of wisdom I need from my advisers, friends, and lovers. It has never been my intention to ignore the plight of mechs, nor have I, but you are correct that more of my intention has gone to the smaller, shorter lived ones in our midst. We will speak of this more, along with my other advisers and plan an approach and timeframe."

Prime paused, regarding Mirage closely. "Before your concern was largely for putting a stop to the worst of the abusers. I've asked you before, and I do so again: what would you wish your function to be in my service?"

Mirage hummed his contentment and pleasure, his fingers ghosting over the elegant plates of the Prime's chest plates.

"I would be what is needed to prevent the war, my Prime," he said softly but with absolute certainty. "I would be whatever I need to be a given orn; spy, assassin, politician, social planner, guard. I have the ability to switch roles quickly and easily, slip in and out without being noticed. I would do whatever I need to so you do not face the pain my former Prime has."

Optimus pulled Mirage up so he could rest his helm against the noble's. "I do not believe your coming here was an accident, even if it was caused by an accident," he said with a contented purr in his systems.

* * *

Corrente saw the subtle signs of triumph in his intended's posture as they left Prime's quarters in order to prepare for an evening with his creators. His own spark was swollen with pride and pleasure at how well the conversation with Prime had gone, not to mention the shiver of thrill that went through him every time he accessed the memory of the taking of his seal.

At Mirage's quiet order, he took a detour with Alicia in order to pick up Esperanza from her caretaker. As they walked, he could not help but notice that the smallest of Mirage's claimed lovers had very obvious distress all but radiating from her. He could not understand it; the conversation had gone well, they had all interfaced yet again when it was over, her mech was gaining favor every day with their Prime. He silently offered his cable to her to spare Mirage her emotional instability.

She gave him a weak smile and plugged in.

~Why are you distressed, Alicia?~ he asked in a gentle tone he knew was soothing to the emotional creature.

She gave the organic equivalent of a vent. ~It's complicated,~ she admitted, along with a sense that she was embarrassed and frustrated with herself.

~Everything went well in our conversation with our Lord Prime,~ he began, attempting to draw out whatever was the source of her current drama. Her species was certainly far more complicated and difficult to care for than the other organics he'd looked after.

~It went very well, Corrente. And everything Mirage said was true. The way he said it ... it opened up an old hurt for me, a hurt that became far more raw after Esperanza and I were tortured, I doubt anyone but Hound could sooth it.~

Corrente processed that for a moment, analyzing the content of the conversation, locating the moment the little organic had become distressed.

~When he said organics are not children of Primus, and are friends, not kin?~

He felt her stiffen again.

~I thought you accepted that you were not an equal to mechs. It is one of the things that Mirage values so highly about you.~

Alicia gave him another weak smile, but he sensed that there was nothing happy, or even content in her mood.

~To accept something intellectually does not always mean accepting it emotionally for my kind. I _know_ I am not an equal. I even know, as much as it hurts, that Prime's focus on organics is partially, though not _fully_, to blame for the war in our dimension. I also know that without his protection here, things would be far, far worse for people like me. ~

He felt her attempt to gather her thoughts, only to become more upset.

~Simply being a different species, a short-lived one that is not _equal_ does not mean that we are not _kin_~ she nearly spat out. ~All sentient life is kin. Prime is a rare being, a rare leader, who understands this, not just because of his code, but because of his spark. And yet so many, not only Mirage, would see that change. Mirage is not the only one who believes that the very thing that makes Prime so precious to those who have adopted him as our leader, is, ultimately, what caused the war. They blame him for holding the ideals that all sentient beings should rightly hold; they blame care for the victims for what the criminals did.~

He could feel her mind boiling with rage, fear and hurt, the beginnings of a flashback setting in, which she desperately tried to quell.

~Mirage is the sire of our daughter. To be referred to as non-kin...~ The rage boiled over in the tiny being on his shoulder, and suddenly she tore the cable out of her neck and was climbing off of him. He scrambled to help her so she would not fall.

"Where are you going?" he asked, at a loss with what to do.

"I'm going to pick up Esperanza. I need to be alone, with other organics for awhile. I'm sorry, but I am going to be missing dinner with your creators," she said, walking as fast as her small legs could in the direction of the palace's organic sector.

::Mirage?:: he commed, in the beginnings of a panic that he could not effectively fulfill his assigned function as the caretaker of his lord's pet.

::Let her go,:: he said calmly, assuring the younger noble that he was not upset with him. ::She is one that must calm herself at times. She does not deal well when I upset her.::

::I cannot process why she is upset,:: the water-hued mech admitted. ::You treat her better than any organic would expect to be.::

::I know,:: a faint trace of humor was in Mirage's serious tone. ::I don't understand her sometimes either. I do know she'll work her emotions out given an orn or two.::

::Until the next set of emotions comes along,:: Corrente admitted in a wry tone he would never use aloud or in public with his intended. ::I am concerned that she was beginning to have another flashback, though,:: he added, keeping sensors on her as she stormed down the hall.

There was a brief pause as Mirage checked on her by the bond.

::She should be fine as long as she doesn't encounter a mech for a while,:: he decided. ::Anger is quite the trigger for her. Come join us for the meal. I will keep a sensor on her.::


	20. Science Seekers

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Corrente/Alicia  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Orgy  
**Summary**: Mirage and Alicia have the promised meeting with Skyfire and Skywarp. Getaway and Blaze Master are there as well.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
Written for tainry, our Jan 2011 feedback context winner.  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages  
~text~ bond/cable talk  
::text:: comm chatter

Photo inspiration for Alicia at the end of the story - NSFW. cogentcontent . deviantart . com / art / Oil-and-Water-I-197092358

* * *

Dark Nobility 20: Science Seekers

* * *

**"Do you think we'll get any useful information from this pair?"** The sleek black and purple Seeker asked his much, much larger lover.

**"I don't know, but we can hope and try,"** Skyfire smiled down and reached out to stroke the wing nearest him. Pit, did carrying do things to his priorities! Like right now all he wanted was to pull Skywarp into his lap and interface the orn away, even though they had very important visitors coming any klik now. **"Being so far from a bonded is a cruelty no one should suffer."**

Skywarp gave his mate a barely there smile. **"Study Prime's inter-dimensional guests now, interface later, or study them and then we can all interface if you wish. Mirage and his pets are important to Prime and to the Winglord."**

**"And the opportunity of a functioning, I know,"** he vented a deep sigh and rubbed his chest. **"The timing just couldn't be worse for me, with all the extra demands the sparklings are making. You'll have to take the brunt of the work."**

**"I will make it up to _you_ later,"** Skywarp said with an affectionate caress of his much larger mate's aft. **"Word has it that Mirage's organic packs quite a charge. Perhaps we can talk the noble into an opportunity to study the effects while you and the sparklings glean the benefits."**

Wide combat shuttle wings quivered at the thought. **"Everyone in _this_ frame agrees with that idea,"** he rumbled hotly, his hands going back to familiar black wings and squeezed them, his engine rumbling with desire. **"I doubt they'd be shocked if they found us interfacing," Skyfire whispered lustily next to his lover's audio. "I understand they're familiar with carrying fliers."**

**"It is amazing that we are able to complete any projects,"** Skywarp said dryly even as a ping announced the arrival of their guests. He extracted himself from his mate to greet them at the door.

**"It's only for ten or eleven metacycles,"** Skyfire chuckled, optics on Skywarp's aft as he followed, though he kept further back out of respect for the small nobles and even smaller organic who hadn't seen him, or likely anyone nearly his size, before.

**"Welcome to our lab,"** Skywarp greeted the four mechs he knew and two organics he didn't with cheerful glee. **"Please come in, and don't worry about the shuttle. He's friendly when carrying, just horny."**

"Not that different than the Skyfire we know," the adult organic said with a smile from her spot on Mirage's shoulder.

**"Greetings, Winglord's Vision."** Mirage moved Alicia and Esperanza to his chest as he gave a sweeping bow.

"I am pleased my mate's insatiability is an multi-dimensional constant" the Seeker purred with a grin for her as he guided the four mechs into the large space occupied by dozens of projects. "You would be Alicia, and the little one is Esperanza, correct?"

Back at home, Alicia had never heard one of the Seekers deign to speak an organic language, even after they had changed their loyalties and taken on sockets. She had prided herself in learning enough of the Vosian dialect to understand them without her translation protocols. She could already sense a universe of difference between this Seeker and the one burdened by millions of vorns of war.

She gave Skywarp her warmest smile. "Indeed. It is an honor to meet the Winglord's Vision and his mate. How far along are you?" She asked Skyfire as Mirage, Corrente, Blaze Master and Getaway seated themselves on appropriate furnishings to their frames.

"Twenty three orns," the shuttle smiled brilliantly, a look that back home was only generated by the sparklings orbiting his spark. "This is our fourth clutch. We managed three," he said with unadulterated pride.

"May Primus give them strong wings and clear skies," she gave her language's approximation of the ancient Vos blessing, earning very pleased and surprised expressions from both of their hosts.

~How does it work, Mirage? I thought Skywarp was part of Starscream's trine. Why is he siring Aerialings with Skyfire?~ She could not imagine such a thing happening back home. Starscream's possessiveness of his trine was legendary.

~As I understand it, Skywarp was Skyfire's first serious lover," Mirage began. ~It only ended when Vos was destroyed and Skyfire trapped in stasis underneath much of it. Without a bond to tell otherwise, everyone assumed he was deactivated. Why Starscream tolerates it here, or before the war, I don't know.~

Though barely a breath had passed, Skyfire gave Alicia an indulgent look. "Do you have a question?"

"I'm not certain it is an appropriate one," she said honestly.

"We won't hold it against you," he assured the human.

"I was curious about your being a mate to a member of the Winglord's trine. Our Starscream is ... well ... to say the least possessive."

Both of the fliers chuckled deeply at the question.

"Seekers collect mates the way some mechs collect organics," Skyfire explained with a caress of the smaller flier. "Skywarp was brought into functioning bonded with his trine; they all had the same carrier, but they all take other mates and have sired with other Seekers and Aerials, even a few grounders."

"But as the Winglord's Vision, I only carry my trine's Seekerlings," Skywarp further explained. "It's a rank and status thing. As possessive as most Orders are, it is a great honor to raise the Seekerlings of the Winglord's trine."

"It's okay for you to sire on a lower ranking mech, but not to carry by one," Alicia summarized.

"Yes," Skywarp nodded, smiling happily at her understanding of the basics of it. "Now, I understand all of you have socialized before now, and believe you are all from the same dimension?"

"Yes," Mirage answered as the ranking mech.

**"Through our research we have come to believe that it would be more accurate to call the universe a 'multiverse',"** Skywarp explained, reverting to Cybertronian for scientific accuracy. **"There may be an infinite number of alternate universes, connected in various ways. Even though it seems you are all from the same universe, have knowledge of the same basic history, you may very well not be from the same place. However, there are telltale markers in spark signatures that should allow us to determine that conclusively."**

**"Then let's find out,"** Blaze Master rumbled, the first to unlock his chestplates. **"I don't think I could take going back to my bonded just to find out he's not _mine_."**

Even as Skywarp stood to collect a tray containing a variety of instruments, scanners, and tools, Alicia closed her eyes and focused what she had of her grandmother's gift on perceiving the auras of the sparks around her, curious if she would be able to pick up the marker the scientist had mentioned.

The three mechs were asked to open their spark chambers one at a time while complex measurement and scans were taken, going as far as dipping a probe of some sort into their very sparks. She looked closely at the three auras in the room that belonged to this dimension, and could _see_ how they resonated with the subatomic field they dwelt in, in a way that the other three sparks did not. It was like the other 3 sparks were part of a chord that wasn't quite in tune with the background music, but were in tune with one another. Her aura and Esperanza's were likewise in tune with Mirage, Blaze Master and Getaway, but just slightly out of tune with the rest.

She was not at all surprised when Skyfire looked up from the measurements they had taken. **"The three of you have an 81.028% probability of being from the same place. We will not be able to tell with Alicia and Esperanza, but Alicia's bond answers that question well enough"**

She silently showed Mirage what she had seen.

~Fascinating, and potentially very useful,~ he replied, his processors going over the many possibilities for such information. **"That is good to know,"** he focused on the scientists. **"Did you learn anything you did not already know about?"**

**"I have been researching the nature of the multiverse for some time now, well before Blaze Master and Getaway arrived,"** Skyfire explained. **"There are various unstable anomalies throughout the known galaxies where portions of the multiverse appear to come together. I have sent probes briefly through the anomalies I have discovered and brought them back prior to the disappearance of the portal.**

**"There is a particular fast-decaying radioactive isotope that is associated with the multiverse portals that we can detect for up to 11.674 decaorns after the object is exposed to such a portal. Mirage, your frame and spark have traces of that isotope, so I can cautiously conclude that you have passed through one of those anomalies. What we haven't learned is how to create such an anomaly, or discover which of the many multiverses a particular portal leads to."**

The noble hummed thoughtfully. **"However it affects your work, keep in RAM that those where I am from will likely be looking for me. It was very likely a device that my Skyfire built, with the assistance of Skywarp and Wheeljack, that malfunctioned and sent us here in the first place. There is a chance that at some point a signal or probe of some form will come from our home dimension, seeking my spark signature."**

"Have you ever had others here from dimensions other than ours?" Alicia asked as Mirage put a squirming Esperanza on the floor to explore the various pedes around her. Most of the mechs froze, protocols to avoid angering a powerful mech clicking into place. Getaway seemed the most affected, and Skywarp the least, but everyone but Mirage suddenly became ultra-aware of every tiny movement on the ground. Alicia hid her laugh behind a gentle cough.

"History suggests it is the case," Skyfire answered a bit stiffly. "None are still functional, so we have no way to verify, but there is record of a mech from a universe where the Autobots were the cruel repressors and slaughterers of the innocent, and Lord High Protector Megatron was the one trying to protect all life after his brother went insane. That seems _very_ unlikely to be yours, though most would have more subtle differences. From the records I can access, Lord Mirage is the twenty-third mech believed to arrive from somewhere else."

**"I would like a copy of you memory files of the joor leading up the event that brought you here, Mirage, as well as the first several breams following,"** Skywarp requested thoughtfully. **"And with your permission I would like to probe Alicia's memories of the same. It is possible that one or both of you has some detail in your files that will be a clue as to what opened the anomaly."**

**"Of course,"** Mirage agreed easily, making the requested copy. **"I can make the copy of her memories, if you prefer. I know her mind better."**

**"Yes, you would know where to look to find all of the details she may not recall consciously. Organic brains can be frustratingly disorganized," Skywarp agreed.**

Mirage heard Alicia give a quiet sigh, the only obvious sign of her frustration of Mirage being asked for permission rather than herself for access to her own brain.

~He's obliged to ask me,~ Mirage soothed her gently even as he made a copy of her memories and the memories linked to them that were at least vaguely related. It created quite a web of information, which he then created an additional copy of and began to put into a more processor-friendly order so Skywarp could have both versions. It only took a klik for the entire processes and he handed a datachip to the Seeker.

Skywarp made a sound that amounted to an amused chirp at the speed of the process as Alicia settled herself emotionally from the latest example of just how simple she was compared to the mech who had claimed her.

"Have you been able to ascertain whether the flow of time is the same throughout the multiverse?" she asked to distract her mind from dark places her insecurities and limitations occasionally took her.

"It seems that it is," Skyfire answered with a pleased smile for her clearly intelligent and educated question, even as Mirage shot him a look warning him to keep it out of the scientific language. "I expect there are exceptions, as there always seem to be, however we now have enough datapoints between our realities to state with some certainty that it is comparable for us."

"It raises questions that could keep me fascinated for the rest of my lifetime," she said, her heart rate accelerating in excitement at simply _using_ her mind scientifically again, something she'd not had enough opportunity to do since being taken from her home. "We know that sparks reincarnate, but do they do so only within their own universe? Is Primus the same throughout the multiverse, or are there different versions as there are different versions of sparks? I can instantly recognize your spark as Skyfire's, you read to me as the same person as our own, yet Bijaksana's spark is so different from Mirage's that I would not have recognized them as the same without having some of Mirage's memories of his pre-war existence."

It took a group of cycling optics and stunned expressions to realize that she had just revealed far more about herself than might have been wise.

Skywarp recovered first. "Mirage and Bijaksana are different sparks, yet I seem to be the same as my war-time self? What of Prime and the High Lord Protector ... and my trimemates?"

Alicia belatedly looked to Mirage for guidance on just how much she should share about what she saw.

~Go ahead and answer him. He'd have been given what I told Prime about our universe,~ he chuckled slightly, sending a datasquirk to both researchers confirming her gifts, and that the ability had been studied by Perceptor in their universe. ~The secrets are already said, and I would have stopped you from saying too much.~

~This is what happens when I stop using my mind and depend on superior processors for too long, love. My curiosity and excitement get the better of me and I forget to edit my words.~ She felt a mixture of shame and relief that he did not seem angry.

"It isn't that they read as different sparks. It is the affect of having a bondmate, which fundamentally changes how a spark appears to me, for obvious reasons. In our world I had the privilege of watching how the sparks of two new bondmates changed over the short period of two vorns. It was amazing, but not nearly as much change as the fifteen thousand vorns of change to Bijaksana's spark after he bonded with Storm Front. For the two of you, and for the rest of the Winglord's trine, it is more complicated. The sparks read the same to me, because the bonds are the same, but your auras are very different based on your unique life experiences. Then again, the same mech's aura can change dramatically day to day in the same universe. There is a deeper level I see - damage on the spark level, where the differences between a lifetime of war and a lifetime of relative peace would clearly show, but I do not look that deeply without permission, nor am I nearly as adept at doing so as my grandmother."

Both fliers hummed, though their differing pitch was not just a function of their base vocalizer differences.

"What can you tell about a mech with this sense?" Skyfire asked first.

Alicia leaned forward in excitement, keeping an eye on Esperanza's continued explorations, but fully engaged in the conversation in a way she hadn't felt since before her abduction. "I can see connections, and not just among bondmates. I would know the two of you were lovers even if you deliberately concealed the fact. I can see connections between creators and their creations, siblings, friends, even enemies. I sense socket bonds, strong affiliations with non-sentient life forms, places, or even non-living objects. If I look deeper, I can also see a lot about the current emotional state of a mech or an organic, and then, as I said before, to the level of damage of ones soul or spark. My grandmother is far more adept at the understanding what she sees on an emotional or spark levels, though."

"So just connections and current state, not what they are like at their core?" Skyfire pressed, utterly fascinated. "You couldn't tell by looking if a mech was a scientist, noble, scout or pleasurebot at spark."

Alicia smiled knowingly at the enormous Aerial. "Well, the connections give away much about who a mech is at core. But until the connections are made, I would not be able to tell. At this point, I can only see the strong connection between your sparklings and yourself and their sire, but I wouldn't be able to tell what their sparks desire until they begin making more connections with the world around them. If they were further along, I could see if they were forming a trine. There are sparklings back home that I have a strong sense about, but they have had a vorn of curiosity-filled functioning to begin showing what they strongly resonate with."

"Can you tell by looking if a thing is sentient or not, alive or not, regardless of its nature?" Skywarp asked eagerly, elated at a new thing to study.

"Yes," she said simply, "by the strength and complexity of connections it makes. All things, living or not, sentient or not, have connections energetically, as you know, but the quality and strength of those changes in higher orders of existence. Not that different from how you are able to tell if a creature is an animal or an organic, or if that organic is socket quality. What your scanners are able to see in terms of energy resonance, I see through strength of connections."

Skyfire hummed deeply. "So could you, theoretically, tell if a bridge we open leads to your home, or a similar one, just by looking at the energy?"

"I think I could see the connections between ourselves and the subatomic field of that universe. When you were probing Mirage, I noticed how your sparks, and Corrente's, are in tune with the subatomic field around you, while Mirage, Blaze Master and Getaway's are just slightly out of tune. They can connect with this subatomic field, but it isn't quite right. If I saw another subatomic field, I would know instantly if it was in the right musical key, so to speak."

Both fliers smiled. "That will be a major asset when we begin to access other dimensions, naturally or by design," Skyfire's soft blue optics were bright with excitement. "Perhaps you can tell if some objects we've gotten through various natural bridges are from different dimensions?" he looked between her and Mirage hopefully.

Mirage felt Alicia nearly overcome by emotion, elated at the sudden realization that she was no longer completely helpless and dependent on others. The smile on her face was the brightest he has seen since they'd first come to Cybertron.

"I'd love to look," she said, blinking away a tear that was threatening to spill. "It would mean the world to me."

"Wonderful," Skyfire rumbled in delight.

"Hmmm, I don't suppose you'd be willing to take a quiet look at someone for me?" Skywarp suddenly asked. "There's a grounder I'd like to know what you see in."

"Of course," Alicia replied happily, nearly as excited at the prospect of using her particular gifts to aid the scientists as she had been to use her energy feed Prime's spark.

"Excellent," Skywarp swept his wings in pleasure. "I'll make arrangements for you to be able to observe him. How long would you need to know him _well_."

"He's courting Skywarp's eldest creation," Skyfire added with a teasing smile.

**"She doesn't need to know that,"** the Seeker hissed and fanned his wings, though there was no actual anger in any of it.

"If I'm focused, I could see quite a bit about him in a breem," she answered pleasantly, pointedly overlooking the interaction between the lovers. "A joor would likely produce more meaningful information."

~What are the odds this is a test, love?~

~Oh, I'd say 100%,~ he chuckled, watching the fliers flirt more than fight. ~Though not the kind that has a wrong answer. He doesn't think you're lying, he wants to see your ability work for himself.~

"Easily done," the Seeker agreed with a flick of his wings. "Perhaps over a private meal on the pretense of introducing Strong Wind." He looked to Mirage for that one and received a nod.

~Actually a fairly probable reason,~ Mirage chuckled silently. ~If his creation has a taste for grounders, a noble from a related house is a much more socially acceptable choice.~

"I look forward to it," Alicia gave her most gracious smile before suddenly gasping. "Esperanza! Dios Mio!" The little girl had pulled herself up on the frozen Getaway's pede support, and had let go and taken three wobbly steps toward Blazemaster, who likewise was completely stiff.

Alicia practically scrambled off Mirage all on her own, running over to Esperanza who had fallen flat on her bottom. She swept the little girl a maternal squeal of glee. "Esperanza! You walked! My beautiful girl, you took you first steps! Mirage, she is walking at 7 months! Do you have any idea how extraordinary that is?"

"Yes," he smiled indulgently at her. "Was there any doubt she would be extraordinary?" he teased the ecstatic mother. ~I did record it.~

~I would have covered you in mud and fur in recharge if you hadn't!~ She teased back.

Looking at the baffled expressions around her, she placed a hand on her hip and scolded with mock severity. "Look, you try having to be born far before your body is done developing because otherwise your head would be to big to fit through the birth canal, having a head that is too heavy for your neck to even lift for the same reason, and in 7 months already be developing language and taking your first steps! My kind have quite the obstacles to deal with for the sake of sentience."

"That level of mobility does not typically begin until 142% to 115% of her current age, while linguistic development at her stage begins at 200% and 286%," Mirage added, not hiding his pleasure, even if only Alicia would grasp the actual reason. "It is quite extraordinary."

"How wonderful!" Skyfire was the first to react, his pleasure for the organic carrier genuine. "Such quick development is not likely to cause her problems later?" he asked with genuine concern.

"No," she snuggled Esperanza to herself, before putting the squirming child down again. The baby crawled immediately back to Getaway to begin the process all over again. "Mirage has scanned her thoroughly, as has First Aid. Her development is still within human norms, just on the edge of the bell curve. It is her intellectual development that is driving the physical - she is determined to be mobile so she can learn about her environment. Once she has gained mobility, I expect her physical milestones will become more average."

"Was it difficult to find an adequate sire for the traits you desired?" Skywarp asked Mirage, his tone hinting that he was teasing.

"Alicia was fussy enough that we simply designed the material," Mirage answered, his tone laced with annoyed tolerance, though only because it was the expected response, not something he truly felt about the nearly two-vorn long processes. "It was human, though a perfect genetic example of her sub-type's ideal."

"Couldn't find a man who could hold a candle to my mech," Alicia added, sitting on the floor by Getaway's pedes to try to get Esperanza to walk to her. "Come on, mija, walk to mama. Let Getaway move before he permanently freezes in that position."

"Are there any more tests to be run?" Mirage asked politely, looking for an acceptable way for Blaze Master and Getaway to escape the child who was barely as large as their optics.

"A few, though they will only be on you and your pets," Skywarp chuckled. "They can leave if they wish."

**"You may go,"** Mirage instructed the two lower ranked mechs who were clearly uncomfortable with such high ranked company and being at the mercy of such a tiny organic.

Alicia picked up Esperanza so they could stand.

**"Thank you, sir. We are expected at the central arena soon."** Blaze Master gave a respectful nod before the pair made a hasty retreat.

**"So ... how about sharing a little pleasure with a carrier? I'd like to study this energy that has been the talk of Iacon."** Skyfire rumbled, one sky blue optic locked on Alicia while the other was on Mirage.

Skywarp could only laugh. **"I'm half surprised you lasted this long."**

Alicia's eyes were drawn immediately to the gigantic aerial's interface panel, and her entire body jumped several degrees. ~Love, are we going to have to fight over that spike? Because I think my size fetish just died and went to heaven.~

Mirage laughed brightly at all of it. **"It would be our pleasure. Alicia wants to feel your spike first,"** his engine purred at Skyfire. ~There is no need to fight. He will want more attention than both of us combined can give.~

Before Alicia even could say a word, Mirage had swept a gleefully squealing Esperanza from her mother's arms and passed her on to Corrente.

**"I'll show you to our guest suite where Esperanza may continue practicing her skills in a safer environment than this one is soon to be,"** Skywarp offered, leading the second creation out a side entrance from the lab, giving Alicia the peace of mind that her daughter would be cared for and safe.

Alicia was suddenly swept by a cable nearly 70 feet in the air, and enormity of the being she was about to feed hit her.

"Dios mio, you are tall," was the only thing she could say as the carrying Aerial connected to her socket and she was hit with hunger and desire even larger than his physical size.

~I am a intergalactic shuttle,~ Skyfire chuckled, his systems revving hard at her response to him. ~With your love of huge mechs, you should seek out the city-mechs, or a gestalt in joined mode.~

~I think _you_ might be my limit, gorgeous, you and all of those lovely little sparks you are carrying. I can't wait to feel you feed on me.~

Alicia shivered looking at the enormous face in front of her, more hominid appearing that most seekers, showing his Aerial heritage.

~Maybe Mirage _should_ get your spike first. I think I might really enjoy your glossa. I want to watch Skywarp kiss him while you take his valve, all while wrapped up in that amazing tongue of yours.~

The shuttle's booming laugh of delighted amusement echoed in the lab. **"Did she tell you what she desires?"** he grinned down at Mirage.

**"Yes,"** the noble's voice was already husky with desire as he climbed into Skyfire's lap. **"My little Alicia has such delightful ideas, doesn't she?"**

Skyfire's interface panel opened revealing a rapidly pressurizing spike half the size of Mirage.

"Pleasure him, Mirage, full sized. Please, I want to see," Alicia begged.

With a wicked, playful look at his socket, the noble took the tip into his mouth and began to rub his entire chassis along the sensitive length, drawing an appreciative groan from the shuttle.

**"Ohhh, who taught you to do that?"** Skyfire moaned, his optics dimming as he took in the sensations.

~He is teasing me in the best way, imitating what I do to him,~ Alicia purred into his mind, ~and to Prime,~ she added, reaching out to caress the giant face and place a tiny kiss on his monstrous lower lip.

~Mmm, you are a very amorous creature,~ Skyfire rumbled and snaked his glossa out to move aside her silken shift and taste her skin, chemical sensors automatically recording and calculating everything they came in contact with, even though he didn't pay them any heed. His full focus was on the energy Alicia was already generating for his sparklings.

**"What a delightful vision to return to,"** Skywarp's rumble disrupted none of them as he strode up to the small orgy. He slid his arms up Mirage's back and pressed against him. **"How about I fill you while you keep rubbing against that gorgeous spike?"**

"Primus, yes!" the human cried out both to the suggestion and the sleek, sensuous metal exploring her flesh, a small charge leaving a tingle in its wake as it swept from her toes up the back of her body in a single swipe from heals to head.

Mirage rumbled in agreement and opened his panel to expose an already slick valve and allow his spike to pressurize, adding texture and pleasure to the movement of his body along the much larger one.

**"Such a delightful little noble,"** Skywarp nipped and licked at Mirage's helm, delighted to have the slender creature half his height against his chest and so willing. He reached out with both arms to embrace and stroke Skyfire's spike as he lined up with Mirage's valve and pushed in with a single, sharp thrust.

Alicia didn't need to be connected to Mirage by cable to feel the sheer bliss of the sensors in his valve all lighting up at once. She giggled as Skyfire shared a kinky idea all his own, and lowered her back to Mirage, to be taken by her mech while joining him in pleasuring the enormous rod belonging to the shuttle.

All four of them shuddered and moaned various sounds of pleasure and desire.

**"We must invite you over often,"** Skyfire said with a groan, relaxing back at the attention paid to him and the energy pouring into his spark, strengthening his three sparklings and himself. **"These will be the strongest Aerials ever."**

~We've only just gotten started,~ Alicia promised from where she was being taken hard from behind against the shuttle's massive spike. As precarious as her position was, truly being the size of an insect compared to the giant, she couldn't imagine feeling safer.

"How small can you make it and still have the sensors function?" she gasped out loud, overcome with giggling again as she sent the thought image of her sucking him off from her current position.

"Far smaller than you would find useable," he answered, powerful jet engines rumbling on both sides of her. "It is quite a remarkable transformation sequence and use of subspace, when you consider it."

At a mental nudge from the human, Skyfire adjusted his spike not to her own size, but just the right size for Mirage to swallow with his devastating mouth, knowing full well that a mech could give the Aerial far better pleasure that what she was capable of. There was enough length for her mech to take into his intake, while still pressing her hard against the bottom half that she held on to for purchase.

The visual alone was nearly enough to send her over the edge.

**"Oh First Wing!"** Skyfire roared, his wings shaking as Mirage put the full effort of a second creation SpecOps agent to use in pleasuring his spike.

The dual sensations of Mirage's valve, and Skyfire's spike flowing into her through her socket, complemented by a final sharp thrust from Mirage sent the human screaming into overload first. The sparks she fed kept the sensations going and going. She was too far gone to realize it when Skyfire roared his overload, shaking several floors in each direction, or that Mirage had followed her unarticulated wish and pulled his mouth away with the first burst to allow the Aerial's transfluid to spray him in the face and rush down on top of her.

**"Oh wild skies, you are both too hot,"** Skywarp moaned and rocked his hips faster, taking only a moment more before keening his overload and flooding Mirage's valve with his fluid.

* * *

Alicia roused to find herself in the shuttle's massive hand, bright blue optics regarding her with an intensity of interest that sent a delicious shiver all the way through her. She reluctantly took her eyes off of the optics that were almost as large as she was to touch her hair and look down at her body. The barely there, white silk chemise was in tatters, what remained of it was soaked in transfluid and plastered to her body.

She could feel Skyfire still hovering at the edge of her mind, the barely restrained hunger of his own spark and the three orbiting it fierce and frightening in the best way possible.

She smirked and met his optics again. ~If you clean me up with that slippery glossa of yours, I think you'll find a whole lot more energy coming your way. And Mirage still needs your spike.~

A deep rumble of powerful engines was her answer as she was lifted up gently but eagerly.


	21. The Unmakers Passion

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez/Optimus Prime, Jazz/Prowl/Alicia Rodriguez  
**Rating**: NC-17 for mech/mech/female  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Dub-con, Sticky, Tactile, Spark  
**Summary**: As agreed, Alicia spends three orn with Jazz and Prowl.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages  
~text~ bond/cable talk  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

Dark Nobility 21: The Unmaker's Passion

* * *

Alicia let the door slide shut to Mok'ittra's quarters before letting out the sob she had been holding in the entire time she had helped Esperanza settle in with the felinoid caretaker who had, over the past Earth year, become far more than an employee to her. It had been no problem for Mirage to lure the Praxian organic to employment in Prime's household, indulgent of Alicia's wishes whenever he was able to be. Both females were kept busy not only by the quickly growing Esperanza, now a toddler with never-ending energy and curiosity, but also a large number of orphan young from many species that they were involved in caring for.

They had settled into a routine in Prime's palace. Mirage, now official in his role as royal consort, was busy with Prime and his advisers, plotting missions that would eventually discredit many of the worst of the anti-organic movement, as well as his own personal mission to create better opportunities for preprogrammed mechs, something Prime had embraced whole-sparked. He traveled back to Crystal City and his home tower at least once a decaorn, sometimes accompanied by his organics, but often leaving them in the care of Prime who gladly assumed responsibility for her protection (and pleasure).

Alicia was every bit as busy as Mirage, training with First Aid to assist in the psychological aspects of organic rehabilitation, working with adoptive parents and former orphans, many of whom had spent very little or no time with their own species or other organics. She was at once counselor, teacher, veterinary technician, caretaker, even wet nurse to a species with compatible needs and physiology. She made good on her goal to create a place for herself, a network of mech and organic friendships to sustain her should the worst happen to Mirage, and thoroughly enjoyed requests Prime made for her company, liaisons that often involved as much conversation as they did mind-blowing sharing.

Her nightmares and flashbacks still were a regular part of life, but she was learning to recognize the triggers. Talking helped. Helping others who had been harmed helped even more. Finding that she could share pleasure with a mech without being triggered helped most of all. Even then, little things could send her into hiding, her whole body shaking with terror and revulsion: a certain kind of look from a mech, the sound of rotors, a particularly horrible case brought to First Aid, even certain scents. Perhaps most disturbing to her was that she craved bondage and confinement more than ever. She hadn't thought she would ever be able to role-play with Mirage as she had once done, but shocked herself in needing those role-plays even more than ever. Fortunately, she had been assured by First Aid that such reactions were normal, were just another part of her learning to cope and bring positive associations back to things she had once enjoyed.

All in all, other than the lack of Brisa, Hound, her abuelita and other dear ones from home, life was very good, save for the one event that had been looming on the horizon. She had shared with enough mechs with and without Mirage to know she was well enough to fulfill her commitment to Jazz, and he had sent word three orns before to expect one of his adult creations to pick her up at orn's eve.

She was packed and ready, Esperanza was excited to be spending extended time with Mok'ittra, and now she only had to find the strength to move away from the door that had just slid shut between her and her daughter, to stop crying, and find Mirage before she had to go. Unfortunately, at the moment it seemed that all she had strength to do was to bite on her hand to prevent herself from sobbing as she curled against that door.

Her socket alerted her to the Prime's approach before she felt or heard the vibrations of his pedesteps.

She quickly wiped her eyes, halfway amused at the futility of the action. It wasn't as though Prime wouldn't be aware of how frightened and upset she was. She had spent an entire year proving to herself just how strong she really was, but none of that changed that at the moment she was completely fragile. Hopefully she was getting it all out of her system now.

"My Lord Prime," she stood and bowed formally as he approached.

"My lovely, strong Alicia," he rumbled in reply and knelt, offering his hand flat on the ground to her. "Come, allow us to sooth you before it is time."

She gave him a weak smile and climbed on gracefully with a desperate sense of relief. Rather than a gown or costume, Corrente had painted her body that morning in swirling shapes of bronze, gold, and pewter infused chromananites, accentuating every curve and making her feel that, visually at least, she was in some sort of beautiful body-clinging armor. Psychologically, the look made her feel fierce and strong. As they walked, Prime's large thumb traced the patterns and found several of the glyphs the second creation had included. They were in an ancient form of the language she had not learned to read yet, and the her mech's intended had instructed her to allow Mirage to translate them rather than figuring it out on her own.

"Jazz may not be trustworthy on many things, but when he gives his word, he is good to it," Prime tried to assure her. "He will not harm you, and he will return you in three orns."

"I believe you," she said quietly. "It is worth doing this simply to avoid having Mirage simply disappear one day and come back as a mech I don't even know. But it doesn't change the fact that I've been either under his or your protection ever since the slag went down with the Combaticons.

"I understand," he said quietly as they entered the area of the palace that contained his quarters, and Strong Wind's that now adjoined his. "Even before thta you were rarely out of his presence. If our theory is correct, you will be well protected and cared for in Jazz's possession as well, even if he is a frightening mech to be near. If they are indeed attempting to kindle a new spark, it is important that you do your best to assist them. Historically, Jazz does not take failure well at all."

She nodded, unconsciously receiving his words as an order and wishing nothing more than to please him. She could be spitfire and 'wild earth woman' with him in the berth, but when they were out of it, he was _Prime_, and that fact had an impact on her she would never have expected. "I won't fail, my Lord," she said with steel confidence despite her fear.

"Good," he said gently, the tone full of warmth, approval and belief in her. "If anyone on Cybertron can help them, it is you."

"It could cost Prowl his spark," she said softly. "I'm perhaps more frightened of that than anything else. I know what _our_ Jazz becomes when he loses his bonded. If something should happen to Prowl during this..." she trailed off and did not finish.

"He will extinguish soon no matter what happens," Prime told her. "If they do kindle, it will cause him to extinguish when the new spark separates if it lasts that long. He is not strong enough to survive such a processes. This way he will extinguish giving life. It may go against everything I believe is best for our society to carry a new spark, but it is a beautiful way to be sent back to Primus."

"I meant if Prowl extinguishes now, while I'm there," she explained softly, running her hands along the thumb that was stroking her. "Our Jazz said that is when he becomes the true sociopath, and not many survive who happen to be there at the time. But then again, I guess that is what I'm there to prevent. To make him strong enough to carry one last time." She shook her head at herself. "I need to quit focusing on the fear. It will do me no good."

"You are correct," Prime smiled gently at her and signaled the door to his quarters to open. "If Prowl does extinguish while you are there, which is very unlikely, it will be a very quick, nearly painless end. Historically, Jazz does not focus on torment in those first few vorns, but on body count. It is those who survive the blinding pain who face a Jazz that is out to torture his victims."

"Well, that is a relief," she said with a bit of morbid humor. "I already removed torture from my bucket list. Besides, if this Jazz is anything like ours is reported to be, the next three orns will likely be very enjoyable as long as I don't think about them too much."

"That is very true," Mirage's smooth voice washed over her as he stepped close and lifted his hands for her to move to his embrace. "As I understand it, Jazz's skills in the berth far predate his association with Prowl."

She moved easily into his waiting hands and stretched her arms out to embrace him as much as she could at his spark level, placing a reverent kiss on the seam at his chestplates as he cradled her there.

"I already have someone with amazing skills in the berth and everywhere else," the human said softly, the smile that was reserved only for himself, Hound, and now Prime and Corrente on her face.

It earned her a heady rumble of Mirage's engine and a rare smile for him in return. "Perhaps you will return with a few new tricks," he suggested teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. "Even if I can't be there, I'll always be present."

"I'm counting on it, love. Both the tricks and being there." She laid her face on his chest and breathed deep, taking in his unique scent that was pure eroticism to her. "So how do _you_ both want to spend the next joor before my ride arrives? I for one would like to show up with both of your scents all over me."

"I would enjoy that very much," Mirage rumbled to the background rev of Prime much larger, deeper-toned engine. ~Try to make friends too,~ he added silently as they moved to the day berth. ~Remember how Miles reached Skywarp when he was captured? Anything you can learn about anything is likely news here.~

~I will, though I seriously doubt he would slip up and tell me anything he didn't already want you or Prime to know. What of your end? Is there anything I should try to prevent him from knowing? My mind will be pretty much an open book to him.~

~There is little point trying,~ Mirage murmured. ~He either knows or can easily find out anything about me. I wish we could hide everything about Earth, but it would destroy your mind.~

~Hmm, yes, let's not do that,~ she thought as lightly as she was able. ~Just want to enjoy you and feed you until I have to go.~

She climbed up his chest and pressed her small lips to his much larger ones. ~Dios Mio, Mirage, I do so love being your pet.~

~It shows,~ he moaned, an emotion she considered love welling up from him as Prime's cable connected to her, quickly joined by Mirage's. ~I look forward to your return.~

* * *

A sleek black mech, only slightly too large to be a minibot like his sire, flicked his sensor wings as he watched the Lord Prime, his consort and the organic he'd been sent to retrieve clean up after nearly a joor of interfacing.

The noble, Mirage, finally designed to note his presence to the others and he made the easy leap from the window to the floor to approach them with the trademark swagger of his sire.

He noted that the organic was relaxed and intoxicated with sharing, her mechs claiming nanites infusing her body, unnecessarily remarking his claim. She greeted him with an easy smile from her place at the noble's chestplates. He raised an optic ridge at the glyphs carefully painted onto her body. The traditional prayer to Primus before kindling and the markers indicated she was freely offering herself for their temporary service. The designation 'Little Fighting Bird' was confusing and inaccurate.

"Hello Night Breeze," the bold organic greeted him warmly.

It was very strange to hear his designation from an organic in its own language; it didn't sound right, being so small and limited, but he recognized the core of it.

**"I see you determined my creator's intentions, Lord Mirage,"** he addressed Mirage politely and extended his hands for her.

The organic turned and gave her mech a final kiss that was long enough for him to feel impatient. She didn't speak any words, but the brain activity and heart rate gave away that she was speaking to him through their bond. She gave him one more brief kiss and then easily climbed into Night Breeze's hands.

**"Please tell your sire and carrier that I hope they kindle well, Night Breeze. I look forward to feeling a new spark arrive, no matter how it comes into being,"** Prime said graciously, showing no hint of concern at the trained SpecOps mech showing up in his own quarters unannounced and likely undetected.

**"I will pass that on, Lord Prime,"** Night Breeze inclined his head to the powerful mech, his sensor wings laying nearly flat against his back and nearly perpendicular to the ground in respect. **"I will return her in three orns,"** he added to Mirage before making an easy, graceful leap to the window and out. A cable connected to Alicia as they entered freefall, stalling her panic by force.

~I glide,~ he designed to explain as sensor wings unfurled, expanding to several times their regular size.

~Marvelous,~ she said, truly enjoying the experience after her initial temptation to panic. She was so relaxed that she wondered if Prime and Mirage had given her a little extra help when it came to the feel good chemical soup in her brain.

~Most likely,~ he chuckled, his mood improving significantly now that he was away from Prime. ~You have the intentions slightly off. Is it my sire that intends to carry this time.~

~Ah, has he carried before in this universe?~ She asked, relieved for Prowl's spark, though not hiding her continued concern for the mech she considered her friend back home.

~Kindled many times, gave birth once,~ he summarized a long history of difficulty reproduction. ~Few new sparks can withstand the Unmaker in his spark, but the one who did is as frightening as he is.~

Alicia couldn't help her mind immediately turning to the beautiful Repertoire, a soft smile coming to her face as she thought of their Brisa playing with Jazz and Prowl's creation, getting into sparkling mischief, and their curiosity about the tiny Esperanza, whom they doted on as if they were a couple of 10 year old human girls playing with a doll.

She felt the startled churning of Night Breeze's processors, torn between 'awwwing' and revulsion, both deeply ingrained in him, as he landed and quickly transformed. She was still processing the landing when she found herself in his right front seat as they sped down the street.

She knew that she was slightly drugged on endorphins and other happy-human chemicals when she started giggling and thinking of Batman in response to the dark mech.

~You are reminding me of a fictional character from home,~ she explained when she felt him probe her mind for the cultural reference.

The surprise came when he chuckled. ~If I was to remind you of any organic, I think I approve of that one. Though ninja have their appeal as well.~

~Yes, that would work as well, the way you came swooping in. But those lovely sensor wings suddenly extending so you can glide, and the sweet alt? That is just _so_ batman,~ she flirted, running her hand along one of his transformation seams. She giggled again remembering the time Jazz and Miles had come to a costume party as Batman and Robin, dragging a reluctant Cat Woman along in the form of Prowl.

Night Breeze roared in hysterics, his form swerving on the thankfully empty street, at the mental image of his creators in such a state. ~Oh, you have it good with them. Jazz is actually playful ... _happy_,~ he added wistfully. ~He's not here, and Prowl is nearly extinguished. This world is about to face a slaughter that would disturb most Decepticons from your universe.~

Alicia shuddered at that prospect and continued to stroke the interior of her ride with unselfconscious affection. Even in this world, it was impossible for her not to feel a fond connection to a creation of two people she cared so much about. ~I'm sad ... really sad to hear that they don't have happiness here. I'm extremely fond of both of them in our world. Mirage is family to Jazz, an adopted creation. I think nearly every Autobot agrees that we would never have won the war without our versions of your creators. Would you like any more of my memories?~

~Yes,~ he responded, driven by curiosity that had nothing to do with his actual interests.

She first recalled Prowl's little known playful side. The time he had conspired with Mikaela to 'punish' Ratchet for claiming her without the proper waiting period and consent paperwork, and the vids that had made it around base from that event, not to mention the far lesser known fact that he had enlisted the dominatrix's aid in 'punishing' his own miscreant. Or the time she had dressed as a barely-covered leather-clad enforcer and chased down Mirage with Prowl and all the fun the had ensued, and the little known fact that her payment for his services was giving Jazz the same level of detailing with Miles as her slave-boy/helper.

While she had many serious memories of the pair and their socket, so much of what came to mind were all the instances of humor and play.

She could feel, in her mind and around her, as Night Breeze snickered, heated up and hummed thoughtfully in response to various memories, not always giving the response she expected.

~How did he come to be so different?~ he asked. ~How did Mirage come to be his?~

She followed her instincts and a subtle push from Mirage to share freely. Night Breeze, like his sire, could take whatever he wished anyhow, and there was no reason not to add her own beliefs and insights to the facts he could take from her mind.

She gave the only answer she knew to the first question. ~Prowl. Bonding to him changed your sire more than any bonding prior. From what I understand, our Jazz has bonded several more times than your creator, and each bond changes him, gives the Unmaker that much less control over him.~ She silently shared what she knew of Jazz's history both prior to Prowl and after the two had met, first as enemies, near the beginning of the war. She included the changes that came after Jazz's resurrection, ones that were only spoken of in whispers out of respect for how painful they were for their SIC.

~Mirage was the only known survivor of the fall of the towers, and he offered himself to Optimus, however he could be used. Optimus gave him to Jazz to make something useful out of him. Mirage, as a second creation with a tremendously strong and adaptable spark was the perfect medium for Jazz's art. Jazz has taken the place of his house lord and creator in terms of loyalty.~

~He must be good, to impersonate a first creation,~ Night Breeze actually sounded impressed.

~He is,~ she agreed wholeheartedly, sending a wave of love toward Mirage and gratitude for whatever he had done in her brain chemistry to give her such a sense well-being and lack of fear.

~What of your Prime?~ Night Breeze asked, sounding slightly colder when using the title.

~What do wish to know about our Prime? Jazz has chosen to be loyal to him, and Prowl has always been. All three of them are close, some times closer than others. Jazz is currently carrying Prime's sparkling. Optimus ... he is amazing, but in very different ways than he is here. He has led us out of war, is building a future for both former factions. Mirage says that he functions much more as the Lord High Protector than the traditional High Priest. He is every bit the warrior Prime, but he is also a healer. He came back from Primus with the ability to heal damaged sparks. Without that, very few would have successfully made the transition to peace, I think.~

~WHOA!~ he came to a halt so fast his nose tipped down. ~Back up those thoughts, organic. Jazz is carrying _Prime's_ sparkling? Prime came back from deactivation? Prime can _HEAL_?~

~Well, you did ask,~ she giggled aloud at his reaction, her mental babbling a sure sign that she was as high as she thought she was. ~I already told you that Jazz came back from deactivation. Is it so much harder to believe that Optimus did? Our Prime can kindle with any mech. He and Jazz wanted to see what would come of ... their particular strengths in a sparkling.~

~Yeah, but Jazz is _Jazz_. Prime's just a Prime,~ he countered as he started forward again, his processors still in an uproar. ~What's with the healing?~

She laughed aloud at his explanation. ~Optimus is far more than _just_ a Prime, as you put it, and I could really blow your processor and tell you it was an organic of my species who brought both of them back after coming back himself. Sam happened to destroy the Allspark in Megatron's spark, killing him in the process, and absorbed some of its energy. Megatron came back, too.~

This time he was ready for her and kept driving, though he was even more stunned, especially that she seemed to be telling the literal truth.

~I don't fully understand the healing part. That is Abuelita's area. But the way Hound described it, the normal pain, loss, violence and violation of war leaves sparks physically wounded. Optimus doesn't fully heal those wounds, but he can infuse the wounds with an energy connected to Primus that begins the healing. The merge often requires remembering and coming to terms things one would rather forget.~

~What for, though?~ He prodded. ~What does healing a spark do?~

Alicia thought about it for quite awhile, and then shook her head. ~I don't know exactly. I know that many seek it, and have sought it many times, and not simply to merge with Prime; it isn't a merge for pleasure, and sometimes is painful. I know how much _better_ Hound felt following, as though he could finally let go of some of the memories that haunted him the most. He felt ... lighter, less weighing on him, able to look at situations without the lens of war. Miles said that it helped Prowl heal from the grief of his broken bond with Jazz, even though Jazz had come back.~

She was quiet again, pondering the mechs she knew and what she saw in their sparks, what she could see of Night Breeze's.

~I think it helps them to forgive. Whether it is forgiving others, or themselves,~ she finally said.

Mirage brushed against her mind. ~Yes, to let go, to forgive, to see the possibility of something other than pain and loss coming.~

Night Breeze simply hummed thoughtfully at both of them, falling silent as he continued to drive towards a destination only he knew, for activities they all knew were coming.

By the time they arrived at their location, Alicia has dozed off, curling up on the seat, occasionally murmuring in her sleep. A gentle nudge to her mind woke her as they slowed. She had no idea where they were, other than they were no longer in Iacon. The landscape around her could only be described as a "rural" part of Cybertron. They were at a large, ancient looking metal cliff overlooking a valley crystals growing in fractal-like patterns and a silver sea that she hoped was not mercury for the sake of her health.

~It wouldn't hurt you now,~ Mirage responded to her thought before she caught sight of a silver mech that was both very familiar and very different. Still in his Cybertronian armor rather than one created to fit in on Earth, and with a much lighter build that spoke of his existence staying off the battlefield, Jazz was still unmistakable. Creepy too, with a ruby red visor over his optics.

She pulled her semi-transparent silk-like wrap around herself before climbing out of the iris that opened in Night Breeze's sleek, black altform.

"Beautiful," she said, looking out over the view as a frigid wind blew through her hair from off of the sea. It was the most _wild_ looking place she had seen yet on the planet. Utterly alien, but giving her a sense of comfort in its chaos.

**"She has taste,"** Night Breeze snickered at his sire, who reached down to pick her up.

**"Very different tastes from her mech,"** Jazz responded almost carelessly as he walked to a hidden lift that swiftly took them into the interior of the small, intimate and lavish cliff face fortress. "You are to strengthen my Prowl's spark, extend his functioning and give it enough fire to kindle with me," he ordered, hardly looking at her.

"And hello to you, too, Jazz," she said, giving him a relaxed smile, looking around her with interest, noting that Night Breeze had not followed them inside. "Your creation is quite the handsome one."

"Yes, he is," Jazz murmured with a faint smile. "Not the brightest one, but he is pleasant on the optics."

It occurred to her that this Jazz was distressed, deeply, and still coming to terms with the cause.

"How weak is he?" she asked quietly. "Mirage said he didn't look well at the party, though our baseline of comparison is from a different world."

"If he has a hundred vorns left, he'll have beaten the odds," he answered with unusual candor. "If he ends up carrying, it will kill him. You might change both."

She nodded in acceptance of what he said. She was more than willing to help Prowl. The question was, did he want to be helped? Or would Jazz simply feed her energy to his spark regardless?

She looked around to try to get a feel for this Jazz. He had a wide collection of artwork representing every city and time period, as well as a decent amount of off-world art. The home was lavish, though not at all like the sterile elegance of the Towers or even the more public parts of Prime's palace.

"How about his processors? How is his mind?" She asked the question reluctantly, but she didn't want to display shock when she came across him (and she wondered where exactly he was). Prowl's processing power was legendary, and she wanted to prepare herself for meeting a version of him whose mind was largely gone, if that was indeed the case. Mirage's memories had not been encouraging.

"Physically intact," Jazz muttered, a twitch of armor showing his irritation. "He refuses to power them. He's little more than a drone most orns."

"So, just so I know what to expect here, is he going to be cooperative and aware that I'm sharing with him and you are kindling with him? You know very well I'll cooperate with whatever it is you want of me, but I just want to prepare emotionally for whatever it is."

She couldn't escape the sinking, sick feeling in her belly that she could very well be, in essence, participating in the rape of Jazz's sparkmate.

"I'm not sure if he'll be that aware of you, but he usually starts to pay attention when I touch him," he explained. "Kindling is difficult enough with two fully focused mechs. It can be done with only one coherent, but the odds go down dramatically."

She gave a sigh that was both relief and resignation, her high from before largely gone, though a small part of her mind assured her it would return when she needed it. "I'll give him ... both of you ... my best. I care for both of you a great deal in our world. It is impossible for that not to spill over here."

"I understand that will be helpful when you strengthen his spark," he said as a door spiraled open from the metal wall to reveal a room that was pure luxury in much the same way Prime's was. Softness and fabric was everywhere, the light was soft and defused, intended to show off the black and white Praxian waiting for them on the large berth and the carvings that decorated the space.

**"This would be Alicia Rodriguez,"** Prowl's voice was a little rougher than usual, lower, less commanding, but familiar.

**"Yes,"** Jazz nodded and set her on the berth near his bonded, then leaned in to claim a long, intimate and heated kiss. "Enjoy her, my pretty," he ordered quietly, stroking Prowl's faceplates with a thumb. **"I'll be back in a few joor."**

"Hello Prowl," she said softly, lifting up her hair to invite him to plug in. An imagine flashed in her mind of Miles, curled up asleep or reading a datapad on Prowl's lap. It was a common sight at home, but it still brought smiles to organic and mech faces. She wondered if this Prowl had ever known that kind of love and devotion from an organic. He likely hadn't known the devotion her Jazz had to his Prowl.

"Hello Alicia Rodriguez," he replied quietly, wearily, as Jazz left the room. He extended a cable from his wrist to connect with her. "You were told what is expected of you, and of me?"

~I was. The question is, what do _you_ want?~ she asked softly through the connection, feeling only an exhausted resignation from him rather than desire of any kind.

~What I want?~ he seemed to roll the question around his processors for a long time, as if it was something he hadn't thought about for a very long time. ~I ... I want to extinguish not long after Jazz delivers a strong sparkling. The creator bond will temper his pain and fury. He will still slaughter hundreds, but not thousands.~

~Then that's what we'll do,~ she said, sending acceptance and her deep feeling of respect for the mech. ~It will be easier for me to give this to you knowing it's what you want. Did Jazz explain that I know another version of you, from another place and time? Someone I am very fond of and consider a friend?~

~Not directly, but I picked up as much,~ he murmured, remaining still and watching her. ~He does not shield much when we share. I am one of the few he does not have to be anything but himself with. How does this happen? I have been with organics, but no one like you.~

She felt the deeper explanation that went with the statement. The organics that Jazz brought home for him were socket quality, but far less intelligent and self-aware than humans. They were well-trained, simple creatures who were content to be pleasured by direct neural stimulation or second hand interfacing. Prowl had never been with an organic as a lover.

~I will give you the very best charge if I can treat you as I would a lover, like I do my own mechs. I will show you what feels good to me, and you do what feels comfortable to you. If being with me physically causes you revulsion, we can figure out something else. I have a wonderful imagination and fantasy can be as good if not better than reality sometimes.~

~It does not revolt me,~ he assured her, reaching out to run a finger lightly down her back. ~I have never desired to extend my functioning. It makes embracing organic charges difficult. This is different. This is for a new spark.~

She carefully climbed up on his familiar lap, tempted to curl up like Miles and simply talk with the mech.

~It would mean a lot to me if I could,~ she hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words. ~If I could care for you, first.~ She shared memories of detailing one of her lovers' frames, most recently Prime's, and how she would polish their spikes and valves to a mirror-like finish.

The frame under her shivered, so like Prowl's but so much lighter without the war-time armor he looked like a different mech from some angles. Desire spiked through the connection. Even though she felt it was dim, enough of his thoughts joined it to realize that it was an intense feeling for him. Jazz had installed emotional protocols in Prowl, but had been a much finer programmer and kept them dim enough that they didn't scramble his logic center or the battle computer, which hadn't been uninstalled, somewhat to her surprise.

He unsubspaced an ornate box and set it on the berth before opening it to reveal polishing supplies as fine in quality as anything Mirage had.

His finish was already impeccable, as good as anything the towers had to offer, but this was about kindness and pleasure, so she asked him to lie down on the berth designed to be luxurious for his sensor wings, and climbed up to his chest, polishing the red and black surface above his spark in a manner that had become ritual to her, paying special mind to the crevasses and seams that only a tiny hands could reach.

~Prowl,~ she asked as she worked. ~Were you brought online with Smokescreen?~

~Yes. There were three others as well. I understand that Mirage paid for him to be extinguished by a priest,~ he didn't hide the appreciation in his mind. ~Thank him for me. I wished to, however this is as much a cage as anything he was in by society. Jazz indulges me, but only when he sees the point. I did not want Jazz to end him.~

Alicia had to briefly stop and clench her fists, rage boiling up at the state Jazz kept Prowl in: strong, brilliant Prowl who had been the backbone of the Autobots, the fiercely protective sire as Jazz carried, and the tender caretaker of Repertoire. She felt a new set of nanite protocols swiftly block the anger from Prowl's spark, and a soothing wave from Mirage that immediately instantly quelled her anger. Prowl did not need her outrage. It would do nothing for his spark, and she did not dare fail in her efforts to strengthen him.

She moaned as a flood of endorphins hit her brain, calming and relaxing her, helping her to care only for the present, only for bringing pleasure and life to this mech who was so deserving of the tenderness and pleasure she offered. Desire to give him everything she was capable of flooded her body and mind, and she whimpered with the overwhelming strength of those feelings and the hunger of the spark that drank them up despite its desire to extinguish and return to its source.

Slowly and sensuously she moved down his frame, toward his interface panel, her brain and body once again offering up only positive regard, care, and tender love for the spark she freely gave herself to, if only for a short time. In place of the earlier outrage, she offered, if he chose to have them, the memories of Smokescreen's first non-medical charge, the beauty of his passing, and the plans Mirage was making to help others of their caste, along with Prime's approval and support of those plans.

~That is good,~ he moaned at the pleasure and its energy, so much stronger than what he was used to, made his spark swell. ~I almost regret I will not witness these changes, that you will not remain with us.~

A shiver of fear passed through her at that thought, but quickly passed as she placed a kiss on his interface panel. ~I would not do well in a cage, Prowl. My energy is what it is because I make my choices freely, and I love those I share with, but none more than the two mechs who claimed me.~

He slid the panel open without prompting. ~I do not understand, but I believe you. Your mech is lucky to have you.~

~Not nearly as lucky as I am to have him,~ was all she could manage to say before turning her attention first to his pressurizing spike, letting the erotic, alien smells and textures of the polish and his lubricants carry her away into the pure sensuality of the act of polishing his white spike starting from its base, giving it a mirror-like gleam.

Prowl shuddered, moaning static at the attention. It wasn't a new sensation to him, not completely, but to have it mixed with an organic charge feeding his spark, to have such a raw pleasure taken from the act was novel. Without thinking he fed some of the pleasure back to her, wanting to share the sensations.

She gasped at the first burst of shared sensation. ~Oh ... that is very, very good,~ she grinned, loving how much such simple pleasure from her was giving so much to his spark. She shivered in anticipation of just how much better the charge would be for him once she really lost herself in pleasure, especially once she climaxed.

She purposefully kept herself from wrapping her body around his spike like she longed to. That would come soon enough. She wanted to draw out the build up until neither could hold back and give him a charge like nothing he could imagine.

~You already are,~ he moaned, his fingers digging lightly into the berth coverings. ~You have such an erotic mind. So many ideas.~

She continued polishing him until his spike was visibly throbbing and twitching, gleaming bright and ready. It would feel so good to finally have him inside of her. Standing on her tip toes she kissed the tip as passionately as she might kiss human lips, letting her tongue dive into the slit to find the sensors inside. She wrapped one of her legs around his thick interface and both of her arms to keep her balance and the shared sensation made her go weak in the knees.

~When you can't wait any longer, confine me in your claws and cables and take me,~ she instructed, showing him memories of the best charges she had given. ~It is the one time I love being caged.~

~I understand,~ he shuddered, his head tipping back with a moan of pleasure at her actions. ~I have great endurance,~ he warned her, almost teasingly.

She laughed aloud at his teasing confidence. "I'm sure you do, Prowl. Unfortunately for you, I happen to have some secret weapons at my disposal."

She moved between his pedes and began to polish the outer curve of his valve, purposefully taking her time as one by one, she began to feed him images she had seen over her two vorns as a socket, particularly images of a certain silver mech and with his sensor-winged bond mate and their grinning socket, with one another, and with others one base, including the well known vid of Prowl taking Jazz hard against the wall in front of Prime and many others after the SIC and his socket had tormented him into losing control.

**"Primus!"** Prowl gasped, his entire chassis tensing more at the images than her touch as arousal roiled out of control. ~He _allowed_ that?~

~Allowed it? Getting Prowl to lose control is his favorite past time,~ she laughed, sending another favorite image that she hadn't watched first hand but had been shared with her later (she had been inside Hound's chestplates teasing his spark casing at the time). Jazz and Mirage were performing an erotic Tower's seduction dance the night of Jolt and Killblade's bonding ceremony, the night Repertoire was kindled. Images of both senior officers (made famous by National Geographic) came next, Jazz again dancing for his lover as he removed his armor.

A low, static-heavy sound escaped Prowl's vocalizer, his mind warning her only a fraction of a nanoklik before he burst into motion with a near-snarl of need, a sound even more feral than what the Prowl she knew would utter when pushed past his limit.

In the next moment she was pinned on her back, spread out and held down by strong, clawed fingers and cables while he drove into her as hard as her fragile body could take.

She was only dimly aware of Mirage in her mind, keeping any fear or post traumatic flashbacks at bay, leaving her free to scream her animal pleasure as she was stretched, filled, and taken so hard it was just shy of pain. Her awareness of Prowl's spark overwhelmed her physical senses, and she screamed again incoherently at the ecstasy of feeding its frightening hunger as it reached toward her, intent on having her, using, owning and consuming her. Only barely shielded enough, she reveled in the wildness of sharing, the first of many orgasms blasting through her and straight in the bright white light.

"Oh Primus, yes! More!" she shrieked.

* * *

The first thing that reached her awareness was warmth of soft bedding, then the warmth of a mech nearby.

It was several relaxed, pleasant moments before the soreness of her body matched with memories and she realized just who the warmth was.

The green glow in front of her closed eyes demanded attention. There was no surprise when she opened her eyes to Jazz's visor looking down at her from his perch sprawled on Prowl's chassis.

"I really should keep you, you know," his voice was a cheerful, openly pleased purr. "You've given him at another hundred vorns, maybe more, just from that one charge."

"It wouldn't be the same if I didn't want to be here, but I'm glad that he enjoyed it as much as he did," she replied nonchalantly despite the unpleasant chill that went up her spine and the sick feeling that settled in her gut at the statement. "Was the red visor earlier just to creep me out?" she asked to distract herself, looking straight at the green visor that was regarding her.

The surprised sound was as much an answer as any words. "What does red mean to you?"

"Decepticons have red optics, for the most part. My species learned to associate that color with death, torture, or generators very quickly, though we are having to adjust now that the war is over," she explained. "Most of the Autobots had blue optics like Prime. Yours, or at least our Jazz's are a rather feral-looking green, at least that is the rumor," she said with a shrug.

Jazz hummed. "Here, those who are sparked to have red optics are the rebellious ones, the curious ones, violent or quiet. Those whose processors refuse to just accept what they're told. Many are scientists, but most end up outside normal society."

"Makes sense, from a historical standpoint," she said thoughtfully. "Their movement started as a rebellion against a social system that was all about control - resources, reproduction, status, and from their point of view, life itself, with Prime's decree against the generators."

Jazz's angular face lowered to rest on Prowl's upper chassis, just over his spark, though his optic band remained on her. "What makes you so different?"

"Different how?" she asked. She thought she knew, but wanted to hear him say it, and in her current blissed out, slightly endorphin-drugged state, she couldn't bring herself to be afraid of why he would want to know.

"The charge you give," he clarified tolerantly. "Ever since Wheeljack arrived with C'chukt I've brought organics for him. Each race, each gender, every variation I could find. I've even gone to their homeworlds. You're the first to extend his existence more than a few vorns."

She sighed and gave a wry smile, shaking her head. "I really don't know, Jazz," she shrugged and looked down. "My pride says that it is because I made my own choices, because I chose the life I'm living, and I love and am loved by the mechs who chose me; my devotion to their sparks is borderline religious. In Prowl's case, I care deeply for the version of him in my own world, and while I was sharing with him here, I loved him. But if I take a step back and am honest, it may have nothing to do with any of that, or it might only be a part of it. It may simply be that my species evolved sentience with the Allspark on our planet, may have evolved sentience _because_ the Allspark was on our world, and because of that our energy resonates more closely with your own. All of the human sockets I know give exceptionally potent charges."

He hummed again, his vocalizer creating a resonance with the chassis it rested against. When he reached out, he traced a claw lightly along one of the glyphs decorating her body. "I'm half surprised Prime allowed you to come, given you'd worked out why I want you more than your mech right now. He may favor life, but a new spark as tainted by the Unmaker as mine? Or does he know who will carry that spark?"

"I think he assumed Prowl would carry, but there was no reason for him not to suspect that you might." She regarded him closely, frowning, challenge in her eyes. "Jazz carried in our universe, has done so several times. The one he last carried is an amazing spark. I can see into sparks quite clearly, and there is very little darkness in her, and what there is, the light in her uses as strength. He's already carrying again. Every spark comes from Primus, and as our Jazz learned the hard way, every spark eventually returns there. Not even you or the Unmaker can change that."

Optics behind the band narrowed sharply, claws sharpened in anger ... and fear, she abruptly realized as her sight clicked into the fore, trying to warn to that she was treading a very deadly line.

**"Jazz?"** Prowl's voice, low, quiet and submissive, broke the staring match before Jazz lashed out.

Instead the silver mech huffed and turned to his mate. **"Organic nonsense."**

Prowl's golden optics, still recharge hazed, shifted from Jazz to her. "It is not wise to tease him."

"Forgive me," she said quietly, her words emotionally directed far more to Prowl than Jazz. She was shaken to the core at the strength of the silver mech's reaction, and watched the tumult of his aura with wary eyes as he gradually settled to the soothing strokes of his mate.

Was her Jazz this panicked at the idea before he came back, or was it just that this one was much earlier in his life path even if he was the same age? Would hers _still_ react this badly if confronted with the idea? She wasn't sure she'd have the nerve to ask if she ever got the chance. It told her all too clearly that Jazz, quite possibly both of them, anticipated oblivion and welcomed it far more than absolution.

"How do you feel, Prowl?" she asked warmly, trying to put the focus back to a topic Jazz would feel positive about: his bonded and the spark that would last much longer now that she had fed it.

"Stronger than I have in some time," he responded honestly, his fingers sliding along Jazz's sensory horns. "As strong as when we kindled Night Breeze."

The silver mech was suddenly focused completely on his bonded, returning the caresses and claiming a kiss that was quickly growing more heated.

She smiled at the two, able to forget for the moment that they were anything other than two mechs who loved one another and wished to kindle a life together. The way Jazz responded so eagerly and the flare of excitement from Prowl was intoxicating. Maybe not as much as when Hound and Mirage kindled Brisa with her help, but close.

Prowl extended a cable to her socket, sharing with her the fire Jazz could inspire in him. A moment later Jazz's awareness was on the connection as well, and he wasn't the least bit subtle about digging around her mind for memories of his other self.

She moaned, not certain whether it was in terror or pleasure at having his powerful presence so deeply inside her, taking what he wished while playing her nervous system and mental fantasies like a musical instrument as the life flowed into his bonded. There was no doubt in her mind that if he could have fed her entire body and soul to Prowl's spark, he would have.

~Of course I would,~ Jazz told her, agreeing with her simple assessment. ~Anything to extend his functioning.~

She tried to stifle her anger at the declaration, knowing there was no hiding it, and instinctively pushed against his mental violation, wanting him out. To her surprised, the sentient program that his counterpart had created for claimed sockets kicked in.

Pure rage hit from Jazz, outright terror from Prowl, and suddenly there was only Jazz in her mind, lashing back at the program while his trembling frame was held tightly in black and white arms.

~How _dare_...~ Jazz sputtered indignantly with a fresh wave of fury.

~Please,~ she begged, sobbing. ~I don't have any control over it! It only kicks in when I feel threatened, and I'd stop it if I could. You can take and look at anything you want, but I can't control when the nanites activate!~

She could _see_ that he was mollified, somewhat, but he still growled, shifting his focus fully towards the nanites and dissecting their software. It was a challenge, one put forth by a different version of himself, and he was not about to back down.

Pain, his pain, flickered in and out of his aura next. The intensity was high enough she knew it should have knocked him out as it cycled in and out of her awareness. Each half-klik long cycle busted the feedback he was faced with until Prowl let a small whine escape.

~Please...you are hurting Prowl,~ she said tentatively, fearfully, knowing that anything she said could invite a reprisal that would end her. ~You want to kindle with him. Let me help you do that, let me feed his spark again.~

Prowl's clawed fingers tapped into Jazz's chestplates, the larger mech trembling in pain.

**"J-Ja-zz,"** he stuttered, gripping his lover tighter.

That snapped the silver mech out of his battle, and out of her mind as the cable came loose. Almost immediately Prowl let out a vent of relief and sank into the berth as the pain receded.

Alicia let out a sob and curled into fetal position on the berth, pushing away at the flashback that was looming just underneath her terror. She _hurt_ from the battle that had raged inside her in a way that was deeper than the physical injuries she had received from Vortex. Unsure what else do to, she desperately reached out to Mirage for comfort while begging forgiveness verbally over and over again.

"I had no idea that would happen. I'm so sorry. Please ... I'm sorry."

~Shu, shu, it's okay. You'll be fine, they'll be fine. It was only pain, nothing more.~ Mirage assured her, wrapping her in his mental embrace. ~It's only pain, not damage.~

Outside her mind, Jazz had turned his full attention to Prowl. Even though the silver mech's systems were still in near-blinding agony, he had the wits and focus to carefully block off links to his bonded. As much as it hurt them both, it kept Prowl safe. It was all he could focus on. Prowl had to remain safe, strong. They had to kindle, and this one _had_ to be Jazz's to carry.

He laid Prowl down on the berth as the Praxian stopped shaking and pulled away.

"Make his spark as strong as you can," Jazz barely managed to hiss as he stepped away from the berth. "I'll going to feed and return when I'm calm again."

Her face was streaked in tears and her body still shaking as she crawled toward Prowl on the berth. Jazz was leaving to go take a spark. Someone was dying because she had ignited his rage, and it made her sob all over again.

Without words, she climbed onto Prowls lap, curling up the way she had seen Miles do so many times.

Prowl's hand came down to curl around her, stroking her gently as he listened for his bonded to leave the fortress.

"He would have fed soon anyway," he murmured. "When he's angry like this, they end quickly."

She gave a minute nod of understanding, curling more closely into his hand. "I can see why Miles loves your lap so much," she finally whispered as the warmth of his systems staved off the chill that had settled on her. "How did the two of you meet, in this world, Prowl?" she asked, trying to distract herself from terror that was looming in the her mind.

"He saw me at a crime scene one orn," he let a vent escape. "It was a perfect storm of sorts, a rash of gang murders, a serial killer, and a spark-hungry Jazz all active at once. Every Enforcer was pulling an extra shift on the street, even those like me. The second time he watched a crime scene I noticed him as a repeat. The third time I challenged him. My next shift in tactical I found a file with proof to take down the gang that was making my life difficult. As far as security was concerned, it simply appeared. He continued giving me gifts. In three vorns I found my contract bought out and I was transferred to Jazz."

"The circumstances that brought Prowl and Jazz together in my universe were so particular, it was hard for me to imagine it happening without the war," she murmured, trying to imagine her Jazz purchasing Prowl like property, and not being able to fathom it. There was so much she wanted to ask him, but she felt like every question would hurt. Did he love his bonded? Had he been given any choice? Had he been able to use his brilliant processors in this life in a meaningful way?

"When sparks resonate as strongly as ours do, they will eventually find each other," he said softly. "He saved me, in his own way, from being torn between loyalty to my duty and the demands of my spark. Your Prowl has more freedom, has done more with his existence, but much of it are things I could not have done anyway, not in this world." He used a finger to tip her face up to look at him. "I have a mature _creation_, Alicia. I'm likely to have two. I'm bonded. These are things a mech with my origins wouldn't dare dream of. I am old and tired, my bonded is one of the most vicious mech ever created, but I've had a good functioning."

A smile played on her lips as she wiped away the fresh tears that his statement brought. His words brought her a deep sense of relief, a weight taken off of her. "I'm glad, Prowl. I am able to see things in people's sparks. I've seen who he becomes, when he has bonded several more times. There is so much more light in his spark, so much freedom that I do not see in him now. He may still have the Unmaker's gifts, but he has broken free of the Unmaker, and is his own mech."

"It took dying, however," he said with certainty. "Bonding may calm him, but I have been with his spark much of my existence. The darkness is far too deep for mortals to temper for long ... though he may well be acting, in his own way. Biding time until he can be free again. It seems the war can take from even him."

She looked up at his golden optics and saw the vast intelligence in them; he was anything but a drone. And his spark ... so old, one of the oldest she had ever seen, just like Prowl's at home. She and her grandmother had their suspicions: one spark marred by the Unmaker, doomed to live longer than everyone he knew and loved. The other: full of light, returning again and again to give a little more of that light each time, until one day, the dark-centered spark could be free.

She couldn't help loving him. Not the way she did her mechs, but she loved him nonetheless, and if he asked her to come back again, she would, despite how terrifying his bonded was.

She felt her body stir in longing to feed him, to feel the hunger of his ancient light again. She smiled at him and lifted her hair in an invitation that was instantly accepted.

* * *

Many sharings and naps later, Alicia found herself placed on a thick, soft blanket on a shelf above the berth. Jazz had returned, much settled and with a new life force bound to his spark. He only had two things on his processors: his bonded and pleasure.

While with her own mechs she would have completely lost herself in their pleasure and love for one another as armor was teased off and protoforms slid sensuously together, this time there was no cable in her socket. Jazz did not want to risk her energy drawing the new spark to Prowl. With as protective as he was of his bonded's spark, she was surprised that she was even permitted to be in the room.

~An indicator of how little a threat he views you as,~ Jazz's voice spoke in her mind.

She tensed for a moment, shocked to hear this 'Jazz' again. The last time had been when the nanites that made up the sentient protection program had kept her from dying at a critical point in her recovery.

~He clearly saw _you_ as a threat, though. I think I'm lucky I survived that.~

The nanite-Jazz chuckled. ~Well, I am. My creator had much more practice than he has. It's hot to watch though, aren't they?~

~Very,~ she murmured in appreciation, her own hands moving in time with the slow, sensuous movement of the two armorless mechs below her. ~So, are you really a sentient program, or am I just going insane?~

~You aren't going insane,~ he snickered. ~Though I am just in your head. Can you see if they'll kindle?~

She closed her eyes an focused on her other sight, flinching at what she saw in Jazz's spark even as howls of both pain and pleasure came from below as they began to merge.

~There is a new spark forming, but the darkness both fights and draws it. Fights it because it must allow something of Primus in, draws it because it wants to be able to create rather than destroy, just as Unicron was jealous of Primus when he created Prima. The darkness can only add to what the light has given it.~

~Hope the darkness loses,~ her Jazz said quietly. ~He's very unstable. Carrier protocols will settle him for more vorns than you need to worry about.~

~I guess it didn't occur to him that I could actually help his spark attract the sparkling, or else he didn't want to be anywhere close to _you_ again,~ she said, watching intently and then gasping as the little spark nearly guttered out.

"Plug into me," she hissed aloud in near panic, certain that her life was over if this didn't work.

~His spark can't use your energy any more than my programmer can,~ her Jazz pointed out. ~Though I suppose the little one might be able to, if it's not like the others Jazz's carried.~

It was Prowl who reacted, grabbing the edge of the blanket she was on and pulling, awkwardly tumbling her into his hand where he plugged in. ~Jazz _has_ to carry,~ Prowl's mind actually snarled at her. ~If I do, it'll extinguish us both.~

She focused all of her energy on the tiny spark, sending it her longing, hope, and love, while feeling through their bond that Mirage was pleasuring his own frame simply so she could _feel_ it and feed the tiny new light. Prowl could only focus on the merge, staying connected despite the pain, yet inside her mind, the ever-more sentient program began stroking her nerves the way her own mech might in an emergency, bringing her instantly to climax after climax as though she were some kind of defibrillator.

The Jazz in her head fooled her into believing that it was _this_ Jazz that pleasured her, and as she made her primal calls of nearly painful ecstasy, she pushed and urged the tiny spark toward the much larger, terrifying one.

As she lost consciousness, her final thought was that her own survival, Prowl's, and likely Mirage's and Night Breeze's depended on what that tiny light did.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake," Night Breeze's voice filtered into her awareness. He sounded pleased, or at least relieved, and she thought his voice was echoing inside of a confined space.

She opened her eyes and found herself inside his sleek black altform once again. "And alive," she said wryly. "Wasn't sure that was going to be the case. I take it your sire is carrying?"

"Yes," his voice rang cleanly with relief, delight and absolute dread. "It'll be a while before we can be sure it's staying, but it's as strong as Whiplash was, according to Jazz."

She arched her eyebrows at that, and chuckled. "Whiplash is Jazz's. Well doesn't that just put a whole lot of pieces together. Mirage is probably going to need to make me forget that." She was quiet for a moment, thoughtful about the person around her, whose spark's darkness was only the normal kind that came with existing, not what came from being carried by Jazz. "So, will Jazz carrying help you survive when Prowl extinguishes?" she asked bluntly.

"Until it's fully upgraded and trained at least," his voice dimmed. "He probably feed me to it when it's ready for it's first spark-meal. Something about creations he didn't carry gets to him once he has one of his own by the mech."

"No," Alicia growled, balling her fists. "That can't happen. I refuse to let that happen to you. There has to be something you can do, something _we_ can do."

He was quiet for a long moment. "I could delay things by running away and hiding," she could almost feel his shrug. "But that'll just anger him a lot more, and he'll catch me and take it all out on me. I'd rather be a meal for my little sibling than for him. I knew as soon as the thought of a second sparkling came up that I'd be slotted as it's first meal."

The rage settled in her gut at that thought was enough to startle Mirage, whom she quickly assured of her wellbeing.

"Then let Prime protect you. He would, I'm certain. Or if we find a way back home, come with us. _Our_ Jazz would _not_ do that to his creation, and Prowl would never allow him to, even if for some insane reason he wanted to."

"Prime can't protect himself against _me_, much less Jazz and Whiplash," Night Breeze said calmly and just a bit smugly. "As for going with you ... you realize that's just an invitation for my sire to follow and bring his own special brand of mass destruction with him. _This_ universe can barely sustain his hunger. One with so few mechs, and at least three sparks to feed would never support him. Besides, that would be your Jazz's choice, not anyone else's."

"I don't think your sire is going to need an invitation from you. He wanted to know everything about my Jazz."

"Perhaps," Night Breeze acknowledged. "It isn't an issue unless those scientists work out how to send you home."

"Why would you want to harm Prime?" she asked innocently.

"Personally, none," she did feel him shrug on his wheels this time. "Just making a point. If he can't protect himself from me, he can't protect me from my sire."

She let out a sigh, but didn't bother to respond, but instead affectionately ran her hand along the door that was also his sensor wing.

~So, oh Jazz in my head,~ she asked, unsure whether she would get any sort of response, ~what do you make of this lovely mech who seems to think his only possible fate is being consumed by the spark we just helped to make? Because I'm not so happy with that.~

~Better him than Mirage,~ came the first, blunt, reply. ~It is something Jazz did, before Prowl.~

~Well, on that we agree. But the key phrase is 'before Prowl'. How would Jazz and Prowl feel about him if he returned with us? I do so like sensor wings and it would be a pity to see a pair wasted.~

Head-Jazz snickered, then sobered. ~Jazz would interrogate him to within a nanoklik of extinguishing, rework him like the others if he decided he was safe enough to keep. Prowl'd go with what Jazz decided.~

~Better that than consumed, though he may not see it that way,~ she found herself smirking.

"Are you speaking with Mirage?" Night Breeze asked quietly.

"Ummm...no. Talking with myself, sort of. My socket protection protocols have become rather sentient recently. We were discussing how their creator would likely respond to you."

"Violently, I expect," Night Breeze chuckled as she recognized the wealthy sector of Iacon where the palace was located. "If nothing else, I am dangerous until he's sure he can control me. He does have two sparklings and a bonded to guard."

"I imagine that Prowl would say that your probability of survival would be higher there than here. You have a good spark, Night Breeze. It is meant for more than being your sibling's first meal," she said with a soft smile as she caressed his sensor panels again.

"Perhaps," he said uncertainly, pulling to the side of the road near a crystal garden and opened his passenger door for her. "It's not relevant until there's a way to get to your universe anyway."

She climbed out, and was promptly swooped up by a waiting Mirage.

"See ya later, Batman," she said coyly, collapsing into her mech's hands and against his chest in utter relief, tension she had not even been aware of draining out of her at the first feel of his warmth and the familiar sound of his systems and spark. She felt _him_ finally relax once Night Breeze was out of range.

"Batman?" Mirage quirked an optic ridge at her.

"Dark, handsome, tortured and secretive past, swoops like a bat. He certainly isn't Luke Skywalker, for all that Darth Vader is his father. If the shoe fits..."

Mirage cycled his optics, then shook his head before turning towards the palace grounds. "Do forget I asked. Did they kindle successfully?"

"Oh, I got the Unmaker's herald knocked up good, baby," she said with a purr, sliding her hands under his armor to caress the wires and cables leading to his spark. "Let's go find Prime and get you knocked up, too, sexy, before you fix whatever you did to my brain."

He shuddered, his engine stuttering, then revving hard. "If only he'd agree," he stroked her with several small cables. "But I think we'll enjoy practicing anyway."


	22. The Paths We Take

**Fandom**: Transformers Bayverse  
**Author**: gatekat and femme4jack on LJ  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Corrente/Hound/Alicia Rodriguez  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Codes**: Slash, Het, Xeno (Transformer/Human), Smut (Tactile, Sticky, Spark, Holoform)  
**Summary**: Prime sends Mirage and Alicia on a private 'photo safari' lead by Hound on Trihelix 3.  
**Disclaimer**: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page (anhrefn-hyfryd ./22919 .html) We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read.  
**Notes**: Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (community .livejournal .com/ tf_socket_fics)  
klik = 1 minute; breem = 8.3 minutes; joor = 1.2 hours; orn = day/32 joor; metacycle = 6 (5.9285) years; vorn = 83 years/14 metacycles  
**"text"** translated Cybertronian.  
"text" organic languages  
~text~ bond/hardline talk  
::text:: comm chatter

* * *

****

Dark Nobility 22: The Paths We Take

* * *

Hound bowed his head in respect as the final smoke from the funeral pyre curled up into the violet sky. He did not grieve. The warrior whose flesh was burning away would not wish it. The reptilian Vael Vormun had died as she had lived - fierce, brave, proud. Even lacking her weapons and armor, Sawtooth had badly damaged two of the mechs who had hunted her.

Hound was not appalled by the treaty that had been negotiated with the Vael Vormun, "the people of many forms", a species united not their animal biology, but rather by the sentient fungi that allowed them to mature into a nearly endless variety of adult organic forms. Or, at least, he was no more appalled than he was any other time an organic society had their world and culture stripped away from them. This species had fought back, and had managed to keep the Cybertronian "trading mission" off of their resource rich planet for 7 vorns before they were betrayed from within. While some on Cybertron had called for their complete eradication due to their dangerously independent and fierce natures, others, like Hound, had sought to bring at least some to the preserve, to allow their culture to continue in as normal an environment as possible, free to continue to evolve and to take on new forms based on those already living on the preserve planet.

They had lost their world. Hound would give it back to them if he could, but he was one mech. What he could give them was a place to continue to adapt and evolve, because they were, quite simply, the most adaptable organic species he had ever come across, quite akin to his own kind. He had convinced several clans to come to the preserve rather than continue to fight and be eradicated. They had done so on one condition: Their warriors would be allowed the opportunity to prove themselves in battle against Hound's kind, and their breeders and caretakers would be left alone.

So Hound had sold it as a new opportunity for danger-seeking mechs to hunt. No weaponry was allowed, and minimal armor. It was a battle of skills and intelligence, and the Vael Vormun warriors succeeded as often as they lost. While most mechs who were injured could be repaired, some never left Trihelix 3. Hound was pragmatic enough to know that the preserve, and the hunts that financially supported it, were giving the Vael Vornum a chance they might otherwise not have had.

As he allowed his chem sensors to take in the scent of the burning warrior as was expected by the officiant, two Cybertronian altforms approached from the west. A noble first creation, his intended, his rare organic and her pup were arriving on a private research safari sponsored by the Prime. He vented and gave a quick prayer to Primus and whatever organic gods watched over the preserve that the Swift Sky nobles and their frail pet didn't mind getting their pedes muddy.

"This one smells different," his Vael Vormun socket commented absently from her spot sprawled on his shoulder, her head resting against his neck cables. "Feels different."

Hound stroked Wolfkat's back with affection that lacked sensuality (she did not desire it), saying without words that he had heard and would pay attention. A vorn with the honorable and intelligent creature had taught him to respect and trust her instincts.

Giving a last nod of respect to Sawtooth's pyre, he turned toward his guests for the next decaorn. The organic and her pup emerged first from the larger of the two hover transport alts, and he raised an optic ridge in surprise.

Instead of the typical decorated noble pet, the female who emerged was covered in practical, thick clothing to protect her furless skin from the elements and vegetation. Her pup, was dressed in a similar manner, both of them with feet clad in protective boots. She swung a backpack on, and scanning the contents he nodded in appreciation that she had an appropriate shelter and survival gear within. Though she would not likely need it, he respected those who were prepared for the unlikely.

But it was her actions that caused him to pause the most. She looked up at him with teeth barred in a wide smile, her pale face radiant as though she were seeing a long lost friend, before she carefully schooled her features and went to her knees on the ground to smell the dirt and touch the thick, turf-like ground cover as though she had been starving for it.

Then the nobles transformed, and all thought of the organic was out of his processors as he took in two of the loveliest creations he had set optics on. The larger of the pair had relatively simple paint for his status: a base of sky blue with a stripe of white down his center. The decorative filigree in silver was elaborate, but still elegant rather than ostentatious. He showed no displeasure at being dirty, and the smile he gave his organic was purely indulgent.

The smaller one was less certain about his surroundings, and stuck close to his intended.

**"Hound, it is good to finally meet you,"** The first creation greeted him with a more familiar tone than at all expected. **"I am Strong Wind. My intended is Corrente. Alicia is the adult organic, and her daughter Esperanza."**

Hound gave a pleased rumble at the second designation. **"It is very much a pleasure to meet you and to see Lord Storm Front's second creation again with my own optics. I have not seen you since you were a sparkling, Lord Corrente. Lord Strong Wind, your intended's creator and I are friends going back to his mechling days,"** he explained to the first creation, who showed no distress at his familiarity.

**"Storm Front has told me much about you,"** Strong Wind smiled, utterly at ease. **"He credits you with the direction his functioning took."**

After a look at Hound for permission, Wolfkat jumped down from her perch to introduce herself to the mechs and organics. Much to Hound's surprise, the adult did not grab her daughter in terror at the towering, ferocious-looking canine. Instead, she knelt next to the little girl.

"Let her sniff you, mija, so you'll be under her protection while we are here. That way if you get lost, she can help track you."

Hound again gave a pleased rumble as the little girl stood still while Wolfkat sniffed and memorized her scent. He knelt down a moment later, amazed as the tiny child actually reached out and ran her hand through Wolfkat's thick coat with a happy giggle.

"You have such awesome, huge teeth!" the pup said in a bright, bell-like voice, surprising the Vael Vormun, who rumbled in a mixture of pleasure and confusion.

"Alicia, I've never met your species before, and very few organics from outside the refuge are familiar with Vael Vormun customs. Have you had contact with them in the past?"

"I am a biologist by training," she explained. "I wanted to learn as much as possible about them before coming."

Hound noted immediately that while she was not lying, she had not answered his question.

**"That is something we may discuss in more depth if you agree to the memory blocks associated with Prime's secrets,"** Strong Wind spoke softly. **"Even for what you are expecting, this visit has an unusual background."**

Hound stood and gave the noble an openly curious look before responding with good humor, **"Well now you have me truly intrigued. Not only is Alicia the first socket I've ever heard describe herself as a 'biologist', you have secrets big enough to require a memory block. What is our Lord Prime trying to get me involved in this time?"** The question was asked with eager anticipation rather than trepidation.

Without responding, Strong Wind handed him a datachip with a message encoded from Prime himself, verifying the noble's strange statement.

Hound wasted no time in accepting it and focusing on Strong Wind. **"If you would set up the blocks, I would love to learn all you have to say."**

The noble nodded and extended a cable that was quickly accepted and plugged in. Though he wasn't resisting, Hound felt a mech that was incredibly familiar with his systems go to work. The blocks were set up in no time, and they were exceptionally well constructed.

~You are a master at this,~ he commented silently to the noble.

~Yes, I am,~ the noble responded. ~My designation is Mirage. Strong Wind is a cover. Myself, Alicia and Esperanza are from an alternate dimension.~

Hound's systems heated in pure scientific infatuation with was being revealed. The chance to meet and study lifeforms from a different dimension was not an opportunity he would easily pass up, though he could not process why Prime would have sent them to him, unless it had something to do with the organic's knowledge of the Vael Vormun.

~Why does Prime allow me to know this?~ he asked.

Mirage smiled sadly. ~Largely as a reward and indulgence to myself and Alicia. Our home dimension fell to a terrible civil war. Among the many evils it caused, some things were beautiful as well. The caste system was destroyed so completely that I could meet and bond to a scout by the designation of Hound. Alicia is _our_ socket.~

Hound staggered backwards as his systems momentarily stuttered and his optics reset. Wolfkat growled at his obvious distress, her fur rising along the ridge of her back.

~Easy Wolfkat, I'm just shocked. There's no danger here.~

~You are not easily shocked,~ she said coolly, eyeing the mech connected to her own warily.

**"Forgive me, my lord,"** he said aloud. **"I am uncertain how to respond. This is the first time I have ever met you."** His statement was not accusatory, but simply factual. His emotional protocols were struggling to process the information. The large green mech looked at the organic, who was looking up at him with so much hope and longing, and noticed her ebullience begin to fade. "It is ok, little one," he said gently in her own language which had been encoded on the chip Mirage had given him. "I am simply shocked. I understand why you'd wish to see a mech who reminds you of the one you are missing."

**"You are forgiven,"** Mirage said honestly. **"It is a great deal to take in and very personal."** He shifted his attention to Wolfkat. "I would never harm Hound," he spoke in her own language, something that earned as much shock as the words. "He is very important to me." ~Download the memory protocols when you connect with her so we may speak freely.~

~Thank you,~ Hound said quietly before calling his socket over to him and silently explaining the need for the memory protocols through the bond. When Wolfkat nodded her permission, he connected and downloaded the protocols that would keep them from revealing what they knew to any who were not approved by Prime or Mirage.

Mirage unsubspaced 3 cubes of high grade, handing them around. Hound took it gratefully and sat, leaning against a large rock as Wolfkat jumped back onto his shoulder, nuzzling his face. Mirage sat as well, looking far more comfortable in the dirt than any noble had a right to, while Corrente stood somewhat awkwardly behind him.

Mirage then shocked both Hound and Wolfkat by adding an organic-sized bottle and offering it to Wolfkat.

"I believe it is a flavor you favor," Mirage said as she took the bottle and two field-safe cups from his fingers.

"Michitara spiced honey wine," Alicia added with a smile, though she stuck to Spanish.

"Yes," the Vael Vormun warrior said in shock. "How do you know?" she looked between Mirage and Alicia.

"In the dimension we are from, we know you as well, though you chose a very different mech to be the socket for, as did your sister, Shekat," Mirage explained even as Hound filled in the basics silently.

The organic pup ... Esperanza, he corrected himself, took the green mech's position as an invitation and began trying to climb up Hound's leg, chattering and oblivious to the emotional intensity of the situation around her.

"Can I sit on your lap?" she asked with a boldness and ease that surprised him coming from a child of a socket.

"Of course, little one," Hound responded with a smile and glance towards the mother to check that it was okay. The look of utter longing in her expression was the only answer he needed.

"You were my socket as well." Hound stated in invitation.

"Yes," she said with a wistful smile. "For over two vorns now. You wanted to wait at least 50 of my planet's cycles to claim me, but I convinced both of you after only a few lunar cycles, not that it really took any convincing."

"I'm sure it didn't. I can see that your energy is extraordinary." Hound automatically adjusted his EM field and temperature for the pup's comfort, and saw that her mother noticed, her smile widening.

**"So ... how did I ever convince you to bond with me? Or was it the other way around?"** Hound asked, relaxing with his high grade.

Mirage chuckled as sipped his own cube as Wolfkat poured a serving of the wine for herself and Alicia. **"A great deal of patience and the approval of my surrogate House Lord. I was not kindled a first creation. Early on, I did need an intended, someone to ground me and keep my programming from wandering too far. It look quiet a bit of effort from my commander to keep focused in those orns."**

Hound raised an optic ridge. **"A second creation ... becoming a military mech. Amazing. So ... our bonding was essentially arranged?"** It was surreal enough to even think about his bonding with a towerling, much less having such a bond arranged.

Mirage smiled faintly. **"Yes. As I understand it, you were interested in me when we first met and my commander took that as an effective way to stabilize my programming. I was more than desperate enough for the sense of normalcy to accept it without much fuss. You still insisted on courting me."**

**"I would hope so,"** Hound chuckled, watching with an easy smile as Mirage pulled Corrente down to sit in his lap, carefully keeping the lovely mech's aft plating from touching the ground. **"And what about lovely Alicia here, who demanded to be claimed after a few decaorns. How did we come to own an educated, feisty organic?"**

**"Ownership went out with the war,"** Mirage explained. **"Once the senate was destroyed and Cybertron reduced to two armies, Prime outlawed it as our military commander. While I'm still uncertain whether we courted her or she courted us, it was even less arranged than my relationship with Hound. All sockets are free now."**

"Oh, cooking for me, buying me clothes, and otherwise completely doting on me definitely was courting in my book," Alicia teased. "I just sped the process along."

"You understand their language, or does he translate for you?" Wolfkat asked, looking up with interest.

"I understand about as well as one of my species can, which is to say, very imperfectly," Alicia explained. "In my world, you can speak it and the humans are rather jealous of that fact," she added.

"Hound has taught me to do the same here," she said proudly.

"Do you have much contact with your little sister, Shekat?" Alicia asked. "Does she have a mate or mech?"

Wolfkat stiffened and growled low at the question, Hound reaching out quickly to comfort her.

**"Her sister was killed over 4 vorns ago by a mech on their homeworld who didn't appreciate how forward she was,"** Hound explained apologetically.

"Oh no," Alicia murmured, genuinely stricken. "I'm so sorry to hear that. In our reality, Shekat is credited with the survival and success of an entire cadre, she kept their sparks so strong."

**"She also managed to charm Ultra Magnus into claiming her and sire kits on her,"** Mirage added. **"She is very forward, very demanding. Very sweet."**

"And never did settle down much," Alicia added with a smile, hoping that news of a version of Wolfkat's sister doing well would ease the pain.

"She should when her first kit is born," Wolfkat said quietly. "All breeders are like that, though she was more demanding than most."

Hound cycled his optics several times, looking at Mirage with an expression of amused disbelief. **"Did you just say that _Ultra Magnus_ _sired_ kits on her?"**

~Three ... two ... one...~ Mirage smirked, then reached out and cuffed Hound upside the helm, rattling his processors hard enough to shock him out of the processor lock. **"Yes, I did."**

Alicia laughed at his reaction. "Mirage, Hound and I have done quite a bit of research on the side on nanite generated genetic material. Esperanza is a product of that research, as were Shekat's kits. Mirage designed nanites that carried the genetic code he wrote to my ovum. He sired her."

"_That_," Wolfkat pointed at Esperanza, "is the produce of a mech?"

Esperanza spoke up in a loud whisper from where she had been sitting quietly on Hound's lap. "Raj's my papa, but shhhhhhh, no one 'cept our family's allowed to know that 'cept Opimus, Peacemaker, Iwonhide an Chwomia."

Hound worked his mouthplates, trying to grasp how a Swift Sky second creation has turned into the mech before him.

**"Don't try to think on it too much,"** Mirage advised. **"A war that destroys Cybertron changes everything. I hope you do not have the experience to grasp just how much."**

When he could finally speak, his voice was melancholic. **"If only it didn't take a war,"** he vented, regarding the tiny, articulate child on his lap with a wistful smile. He scanned her, his lip components changing to a frown as he scanned her a second time, before turning to Alicia and doing the same. There was no mistaking First Aid's work.

**"Who injured you so horribly?"** he asked with a low growl.

**"Vortex, primarily,"** Mirage answered for her to assure the designation was correct. **"The gestalt is no longer a concern."**

**"Destroyed?"** Wolfkat asked, her Cybertronian slow and heavily accented, but used to ensure she knew exactly what had happened to them. **"By you?"**

**"Yes,"** Mirage inclined his head to her, rippling his armor in a fairly good mimic of her own fur-language of confirmation.

"May I examine First Aid's work, little one?" Hound asked Alicia gently, extending his cable and looking to Mirage for additional permission, which was immediately received. "He is a master at organic reconstruction, and seeing what he did could help me to help others."

Hound watched Alicia for any sign of distress at the question, but instead saw nearly instantaneous arousal and a bright smile on her face as she practically leaped into his hand.

"I know that you aren't the same Hound ... but you and he are so much alike that being connected with you..." she paused, unable to find the words of just how much she wanted and needed to be connected to that vast, gentle consciousness again. "Please, look at anything you wish."

**"You are very much like my bonded,"** Mirage added softly, holding Corrente closer and stroking the smaller mech reassuringly. **"The war barely changed him other than heavier armor. Still a scout, still loved organics. Love dragging me into every out of the way mudpit and making me enjoy it."**

**"Getting pretty things dirty just means you get to clean them up after,"** Hound said with a flirtatious rev of his engine before turning his attention to the organic on his lap. **"And speaking of pretty things,"** he handed the cable to Alicia to allow her to plug herself in, a politeness almost unheard of among the mechs she had met.

**"That's what he says,"** Mirage chuckled, memories replaying easily. **"Though I think it is debatable which of us enjoyed it most."**

**"I'm sure,"** Hound's engine rumbled, eager to play with his guests. It was going to be a particularly delightful visit.

"Would you like for me to take Esperanza to my village for our breeders and caretakers to watch for the remainder of the solar cycle? She will be perfectly safe, and not as likely to get in trouble or under foot," Wolfkat asked Mirage in her own language, instinctively deferring to the pack member of higher status.

"Mija, would you like to go with Wolfkat to meet some other children?" Alicia asked the girl, who squealed in agreement with the confidence of a child who had been given plenty of love without being overprotected. "All of her playmates are organics of other species in Prime's household," Alicia explained as the little girl happily trotted over to the large canine to be scooped up in strong arms.

"By all means," Mirage nodded. "It would be best."

Wolfkat dipped her head in reply and trotted off, but not before everyone saw Esperanza squeal with delight as she was transferred to the large predator's shoulders and Wolfkat dropped to all fours to move faster.

"I take it sexual pleasure isn't her thing in this universe either," Alicia said as the two moved quickly out of sight into a glade of purple-needled tree-like plants.

"No, she makes herself scarce whether I'm with an organic or mech, unless she feels a need to guard," Hound explained, watching in appreciation as Alicia finally pulled up her hair with a trembling hand and plugged in. She had clearly been waiting for Esperanza to be settled. There were no fear pheromones on her, only excitement, nervousness and arousal. He sent an opening pulse just to test the connection and revved in appreciation of just how strong her energy was, and how closely it resonated with his. It was stronger than even some of those he had claimed in the past. There was only a slight variation to the vibrations that indicated she was anything other than his own socket.

She moaned in pleasure at the mental contact, and he felt her throwing herself open to him, wanting to give him all of her experiences, whether painful or joyful the way she would have after an intense time at home. She was an open book for him to read as she fell into his own consciousness like it was a warm soft bed she never wanted to leave.

~Dios mio, you feel so much like him,~ were the first words she gasped into his mind

~You feel as much in resonance with me as my own long-claimed sockets,~ he whispered in reply. ~You truly were claimed by me, but not by _me_.~

~You feel wonderful,~ was her reply, a flood of emotion suddenly flowing directly into his spark. ~So wonderful. Would you feel ill used if I told you I want to spend the next decaorn doing nothing but feeding your spark and feeling you and Mirage and Corrente together? Would you let me love you like I love my own Hound while we're here?~

~No,~ his processors tried not to choke, even though he was fairly sure it was coming. ~Wolfkat wishes you well. She likes me sated.~

~Tell Wolfkat that I promise to return you to her _very_ sated. Now, did you want to examine First Aid's fancy work, or do I call those pretty towerlings over here that Prime sent to you for your enjoyment?~

~All of the above,~ Hound's engine revved, drawing Mirage's focus.

**"What do you think of putting Corrente between us, while all three hardlight avatars tend to her?"** Mirage's cultured tones were thick and low with lust.

**"I think I see why I bonded with you,"** Hound answered in static-laden voice.

~If that is agreeable to you,~ the scout added, making it obvious he was searching her memory for the form the Hound in her world took when passing as a human.

Her only response was removing her clothing as fast as her fingers would let her and pushing the many memories of playing with hardlights forward with a special focus on her love of bondage and delight in watching her beautiful mechs' take their pleasure in one another.

Mirage rumbled and gently urged Corrente to his pedes and pulled out a large blanket for the second creation to kneel on. Two sets of bright optics locked on Hound as Mirage slid behind Corrente and began to stroke his sides.

Hound's engine gave a playful rev as he gently placed Alicia to the side of the kneeling nobles whose cables quickly merged with his own. He said a quick prayer of thanks to Primus and wondered what he had done right to deserve such a lovely gift after he had been without mech company for so long. (He'd no desire to get involved with the mechs who came to hunt). Mirage and Corrente were beautiful and unusual and filled him with a sense of hope and wonder that normally only the natural world could bring. And Alicia ... Alicia _was_ his socket, her energy as strong, or even stronger, than any he'd claimed.

He activated his hardlight based on her memories and a datefile Mirage passed to him, and felt the raw, vulnerable sensuality of the hairless organic's skin as he took her in his arms at kissed her, reveling in the soft warmth of her curved flesh.

Then his real form knelt and leaned over, claiming the Corrente's lip components, his glossa sliding along them for entrance as Mirage watched, enraptured by the sight of his intended with one so like his bonded.

~It's beautiful,~ Alicia agreed with him, allowing everyone to hear through the cable as she kissed Hound's hardlight fervently, her hands taking in the perfectly familiar form and teaching this Hound the pleasures of furless, sensitive skin.

As good as it felt for her, the emotions and sensations coming from her mech across their bond were intoxicating. Mirage had wanted this, wanted to see Hound and Corrente together so badly it hurt his spark.

**"Hound,"** Mirage's voice was rich with arousal. **"Spike him together?"**

**"Oh Primus,"** Hound replied with a burst of static as his vocalizer shorted out.

Alicia could almost pretend they were back on Earth, that the violet sky was blue, and that Mirage was introducing Corrente to his bonded for the first time, with Hound accepting him just as she knew he would. With a subtle pulse of permission from Hound, she sank completely into that fantasy, making love to her mech after such a long absence while he greeted sweet Corrente with open arms and thick spike.

Suddenly another familiar form was behind her, and the silk covered muscles of both men arranged her into just the right position to fill her from in front and behind.

She and Corrente ecstatically allowed their perceptions to merge as Hound and Mirage first rubbed their spikes together, coating them with the lubricants flowing from Corrente's valve, and then spread him wide so they both could carefully slip inside without damaging the hot, tight silicone and metal.

There was nothing but ecstasy as four perceptions swirled between the six connected forms, the slide of spike and cock in slick passages, the absolute control the dominant mechs had and the rush of rapidly building energy, of sparks being fed.

~Missed you so much, love you so much,~ Alicia's mind whispered to the spark that for the moment was her Hound's. Her love as much as her pleasure sent his spark into a sharing-overload, while the exquisite feel of two spikes rubbing together in one valve sent him plummeting over the edge, dragging Alicia with him as she shouted his designation and endearments in her own flowing language.

Mirage's hardlight avatar held her close and nuzzled her between kisses as she recovered, having enough experience to maintain the projection even during an overload.

Corrente murmured something incoherent but positive as his lovers gently pulled out of him and helped him settle with Alicia on his chest before Mirage pushed Hound to his back and straddled his hips.

**"Primus, you're lovely, and what I saw of you in her mind..."** Hound struggled to find the words to say to the amazing, strong and talented mech who was caressing his still pressurized spike. Hound reached up and pulled Mirage's helm to his own, bringing them together in an ancient form of affection before bringing lips and glossa together in a more modern version.

**"It is just the beginning,"** Mirage rumbled throatily, never breaking their kiss as he shifted his hips and enveloped Hound's thick, pressurized spike in his slick valve in a slow slide that made both their frames shudder.

Alicia and Corrente both watched the intensely erotic scene as Hound met Mirage's slow, sensual pace, gradually building the charge again. Still connected, their moans and calls of pleasure joined those of the scout and spy as they lazily caressed one another, deeply comfortable with one another.

No one was certain who the thought originated from, but suddenly all present wanted to see and feel the two sparks merge, first contact between sparks that in another world were already bonded.

Mirage keened softly with want, unlocking his chest armor but not opening it, offering the merge without demanding it.

Hound nuzzled at his neck components before mouthing them, grasping at Mirage's aft to thrust into him harder until both were at the cusp of overload. Then he slowed the pace and the meadow was filled with sound of his chestplates sliding open, the deep blue light causing Alicia to gasp, collapsing against Corrente's chest as she allowed herself to become totally consumed by their sensations.

Nearly as quickly, Mirage's blue-white spark light joined the dark blue and reached out frantically for what was so incredibly close to his bonded, even if it wasn't quite the right mech.

"So lovely," Hound murmured as he pulled the mech above him closer, the first tendrils of light intertwining Hound's with the tentative care of a first merge. Mirage's spark showed no such hesitation, caressing and pulling the dark blue light ever closer as Mirage pressed close, working his valve around the spike deep inside him.

"Mine," Mirage growled into a moan, the absence of his bonded driving his spark and programming harder than he expected to claim the spark so close to him.

Hound almost pulled back, the touch of Mirage's spark revealing a hunger to renew the bond that bordered on unstoppable. He focused on welcoming the connection while remaining firm that bonding was not his intent. He wished to share Mirage's memories of his bonded and share his own lifetime of very different memories. He let a vent of relief out when his firm stance was accepted, kicking basic protocols into the fore that stopped the relentless demand, even if it did nothing to cool the aching need in the other mech.

~Sorry,~ Mirage murmured, opening himself up to this stranger that wasn't a stranger. ~You are so like him.~

Hound met his lips and kissed him deeply in acceptance, running his hands over Mirage's backstruts and caressing his elegant winglets.

~No apologies. Just pleasure and comfort. I _feel_ why he bonded with you, and I _feel_ the bond, stretched so far, too far. Let me help. Let me ease the pain.~

Mirage could only whimper and press into the contact, his existence an open book file for Hound to read. ~Yes,~ he moaned across the connection, relieved to have his lover take charge and allowing his more fundamental coding come to the fore.

And this Hound, almost as much as his own, seemed to know just what he needed, caressing the memories and taking them in, radiating approval of who Mirage had become, the changes this reality were helping him to realize, his strength, adaptability, how he had managed to keep his organic feeling so stable and loved despite all that had happened to them.

He opened himself up as well. The joy of his function on Trihelix 3, of being able to do _something_ for the organics and animal life that was making a difference, allowing them to survive, to thrive in a natural environment when they had lost their own. But the joy of his functioning was tinged with the loneliness of not having others of his kind to share it with. He had needed the surprise intimacy of this visit as much as Mirage and Alicia had needed to be with him.

~Storm Front,~ Mirage suggested, memories of the mech flowing freely, along with a thought that he might find it agreeable to visit.

A burst of pleasurable memories came with the designation, as well as resigned grief of the gulf their difference in caste created. ~I would have gladly been a trine with them,~ he shared, along with the obvious knowledge that he could have never been content in the role that towers cultures would have allowed for him.

~You were Bijaksana!~ Hound suddenly realized in a burst of insight only joined sparks could bring.

~A very long time ago, yes,~ Mirage agreed, snuggling into the warmth of the merge. ~I was Mirage by the time I met Hound, though.~

Hound wrapped a pede around Mirage's lithe form, arching his back to move into a full merge, losing himself to the indescribably intimacy of knowing on spark level just who one's lover was. To the naked eye, it appeared that tendrils of light were exploring and probing the other before wrapping them even closer until suddenly with a flash the colors had merged into one and keens of perfect pleasure echoed across the flat land to the forested hills beyond.

The wild, primate calls of an organic climax joined the song as Alicia, now riding Corrente's spike, became so lost in sensation that for the moment she forgot that she was not Mirage. She felt as though she were joined Hounds spark and was squeezing his spike as a seemingly never ending overload ripped through her.

* * *

~Alicia,~ a warm, familiar, and much missed voice roused her gently from where she had spent a sun-warmed afternoon enjoying a pile of mechs who moved back and forth between lazy interfacing and recharge. ~Wolfkat's tribe has invited you to eat with them, and has given permission for Mirage and Corrente to accompany us if they remain under my supervision.~

~Do you have any idea how wonderful your voice is to wake up to?~ She asked in response, wanting to climb up into his chassis and caress his spark casing the way she did with Hound at home. Sometimes it had opened and tendrils of dark blue light had hungrily licked her body.

~Do you have any idea how _sexy_ that thought it?~ he rumbled in reply, letting the heat it created in his systems flow through the connection. Between them, it was more than enough to rouse the two nobles.

~Primus, Hound, do we have time?~ she asked, already climbing up his chassis, less armored than what she was used to. She straddled his neck and ran her tongue along his smooth bottom lip.

~Oh yes,~ he shivered and unlocked his chest plates, offering his very soul to her without hesitation. ~Please, it's been forever since someone pleasured my chamber.~

~Not since Storm Front, I'd guess,~ Mirage murmured across the open connection, relaxing with Corrente as they sat up to watch.

Hound's spark called to her as strongly as it did back home, which confused her on a level because they didn't _know_ one another the way she and her mech knew each other after two vorns as lovers. But it felt too good to belong to him, to be so wanted and treasured by him, if only for a short time.

In her mind she felt him urging her to let go of the distinction, to do what her heart wished to and believe that he was her mech, because that would bring her the greatest pleasure and comfort.

She climbed into his open chest, finding the same cozy spot she always did, first running her hands artfully along the complex web of wires, lines, and conduits that ran between his protoform and casing.

It took all his will not to arch up into that touch, the charge exploding across every neural line was exquisite. Very absently he was aware that Corrente was offering to pleasure Mirage the same way.

~Oh, Primus, you know how to touch,~ Hound whispered to Alicia, his chassis trembling from just a touch light strokes.

~So beautiful, my Hound,~ she murmured, falling into an almost dreamlike mindset that bordered on worship of the physical soul that had claimed her and fed from her. Her hands traveled slowly up the main lines until they hovered right above his casing, watching as tendrils of light followed her hands like the plasma ball she had played with as a child, but far more beautiful. She leaned in and kissed his chamber, finally running her hands down two of its facets.

The form under her quivered and moaned, his hands closing around fistfuls of the blanket under him. Already inarticulate, all Hound could do was throw the connection between them wide open and offer her all the pleasure she was giving him.

Alicia wrapped herself around his casing, covering the surface that separated her from his spark with kisses and caresses, no longer paying so much attention to her technique, but instead expressing with abandon the emotions that were flowing through her into his spark. She moaned with each touch, pleasure and love intertwining until it was difficult to know where emotion ended and sensation began. Every time a tendril reached for her in its desperate hunger she touched the part of his casing that it touched, unsure whether she was following his light or he was following her.

His ecstasy fed hers, and hers heightened his. Pleasure guided her hands as she played his spark casing like a fine instrument until static cut out his voice and his processors were on fire with raging energy.

In the midst of their mutual climax, she found herself connected to his chamber, as though attached by a strong magnet. Unable to move, she watched with her own eyes as her powerful life-force flowed into him, his dark blue spark pulsing wildly with the ecstasy of new life and strength. Her last awareness as she lost consciousness was of wild tendrils of his spark straining against the chamber, trying to take hold of her.

* * *

As the three mechs and one human approached the village, the first thing that reached Alicia's awareness was the smell of wood smoke floating on the breeze, entwined with the scent of cooking meats.

~You ... enjoy this smell a great deal,~ Mirage murmured across their bond, not entirely sure how to handle it.

~It's a primal thing. I'm not certain how to handle it either, but it is pleasure on a visceral level,~ she admitted, looking ahead with unfettered excitement and curiosity about experiencing her first alien organic culture in what was at least close to their natural environment.

The camp spread out before her, built into the trees, in leather teepees and longhouses on the ground and into the bedrock below. Her enhanced senses picked up the buildings under the water of the large clearwater lake that the camp was set next to. Helpful nanites pointed out that they were two parts of a circle that made a complete camp.

Then Wolfkat was walking up to them with a second, smaller female with ram-like horns, a feline face and much of his softly curved, canid body covered in bright plumage. The smaller Vael Vornum was carrying Esperanza.

"Welcome to our summer village," Wolfkat greeted them politely. "This is Kawsheer, a caretaker that has been overseeing Esperanza."

Before Alicia could even give her thanks, Esperanza was jumping into her arms with a delighted, "Mama!" She then began excitedly reciting her time in the village far more verbally than any 2-year old human ought to be able. "Kawsheer took me to meet the water people. They are ALL Vael Vornum! And I played a game with balls with the land children, the flyers, and the ones in the water. And the ones in the water might live on land or in the air someday when they take their final form and the same with the others, and Mama! Can I please live under water when I'm grown up? I want to be a dolphin like the ones Strong Wind showed me!"

Mirage chuckled and set Alicia down to take their daughter. "Only if your mech is one that likes the water. Then the nanites will arrange it."

"Thank you," Alicia finally was able to say to both Wolfkat and Kawsheer, in their own language. "Has she been this talkative the whole time?"

"Yes, in the common organic tongue on Cybertron. We use it to speak with other sentients on Trihelix 3. She has many questions," Kawsheer answered. "Like our own young. We welcome you, Alicia, friend of Hound, as well as those under your care."

Alicia noticed that Kawsheer avoided looking directly up at Corrente and Mirage.

::Why is she shy towards them?:: Alicia pinged Hound's comm.

Hound chuckled silently on the comm, keeping a dignified expression on his faceplates. ::Well, by their counting, you rank them. They are dependent on you for survival, while you are not, or at least do not have to be, dependent upon them. It puts them in a juvenile role. Because I'm accepted as part of their clan, it is different for me, but they will address all questions to you, or will ask your permission to speak with Mirage or Corrente. It is also, partly, just because they know it annoys Cybertronians for some to think of those thought of as possessions or slaves in a higher rank.::

Alicia tried to keep any smugness out of her thoughts at this, but failed utterly. It still surprised her when the bond with Mirage filled with laughter that was honest and deep in response.

~It won't be the first time,~ Mirage explained, his silent, invisible mirth continuing. ~Do remember I was created to be little more than property myself. It is an easy role for a second creation to fall into.~

"Thank you," Alicia inclined her head slightly to the pair. "It is a pleasure to be in a place that reminds me of my home."

~I'll try not to take _too_ much advantage of my new social rank,~ she purred through the connection with some devious images of just how she would like very much to take advantage in all of the right ways.

Esperanza was rarely one to stay anywhere long, and suddenly she had hopped out of her mother's arms and ran up to Corrente, reaching her arms toward him to be held. She was very fond of the gentle mech. He responded on reflex, picking the little girl up and cradling her protectively so she could still see all around.

Wolfkat smiled slightly at the sight, but focused on Alicia. "Come, the midday meal is almost prepared. We would like to hear about your homeworld and your mechs."

"Thank you for your hospitality, and I would enjoy learning more about your village and clan," she replied with a nod, following the warrior and caretaker who, by outward appearances, could not possibly be of the same species, motioning Mirage and Corrente to follow her with a cheeky smile and a wink.

As they entered the heart of the village, Alicia looked around with open fascination. The village fit seamlessly into its woodland environment, almost like a more down to earth version of images she remembered of Lothlorian from Tolkien's tales. But the synergy between nature and dwelling was not only in the trees, but extended to on the ground structures and others that burrowed underground, as well as what were obviously portals to water dwellings in the lake.

While advanced technology was not obvious, she was not foolish enough to see those present as primitive in any manner. It was more that their technology had evolved with them, rather than being the result of reverse engineering as it had on her world. It was a distinctly organic in nature.

But most striking were the seemingly hundreds of different creatures who were actually part of one species. Even knowing that the development had been based on a symbiosis with an intelligent fungal form of life, the biologist in her still reeled with the impossibility of the Vael Vornum. Just as fascinating were the large-eyed, cream-furred, very similarly looking pre-adolescents that would turn into such a variety of adults.

She was so fixated on taking in everything, everyone, that she nearly missed when Wolfkat stopped and bowed her head and neck to an older female heavy with young. She was seated before a warming fire with a thick stew cooking on it, but it was a male near her age that was actually tending to it. A warrior or similar age, with antler-like growths on his head and a wolf-like appearance despite the tiger fur was coming as well.

"Alicia, this is my mother, Quickwit. My father, Danceling, and their warrior-provider Bloodstrength," Wolfkat introduced each in turn.

"It is an honor," Alicia said, giving Wolfkat's elders a bow. "This is Strong Wind, my socket-bonded mech, and Corrente, his intended."

Quickwit gave the mechs an appraising look before turning back toward Alicia. "Are you one of the free sockets of Praxus or Altihex, then?"

"I am not originally from Cybertron," Alicia answered. "I was captured by a trader shortly before I gave birth to my daughter," she explained with practiced ease, her own memory modifications momentarily clicking into place so that she was not even aware that she was lying. "Strong Wind purchased my freedom and I chose to remain with him."

All the Vael Vornum regarded her curiously, including those from nearby fires who had heard.

"He purchased you, and _freed_ you?" Bloodstrength flicked his large, mouse-like ears at her, curiosity and a level of disbelief clear in large feline eyes.

Alicia gave an easy smile, placing a hand on Mirage's pede affectionately. "It all depends on ones perspective. By Cybertronian law, he purchased me, but I have never, for a moment, felt like a possession, and I would never choose to be parted from him."

Various adults nodded and turned back to meals, young and their own conversations.

"Ignore the warriors and their perpetual lack of manners," Quickwit chided both her provider and her eldest. "Come and sit by the fire, your mechs as well. The meal will be ready soon. You are not like any socket I have heard of from my eldest or her mate. Curiosity is still bright in you, and your daughter knows you."

"Thank you, Quickwit," Alicia said as she sat down, Mirage and Corrente making themselves comfortable behind her. "My mechs are my family," she glanced up where Esperanza was chatting at Corrente nonstop. "I appreciate your willingness to allow all of us to visit your village. We will strive to live up to the trust shown to us."

The older female smiled brightly, her chastised warriors settling down as well, with Wolfkat lounged on Hound's lap in the very picture of warm feline relaxed grace.

"We would be pleased to indulge your curiosity, Alicia," Danceling smiled at her as well. "It is not often we have visitors, and even more rare for them to be so curious."

"Curiosity is what attracted me to Strong Wind in the first place. I was trained as a biologist and am fascinated with all the lifeforms I encounter. Are you willing to indulge Strong Wind and Corrente's questions as well?" Alicia asked carefully, hoping not to offend.

"I am," Quickwit agreed.

"Sure," Wolfkat added from her perch, only to catch a look from her mother and nudged Hound to stand and walk away with her.

::They create energon here for me, and any Cybertronian guests,:: he told his companions. ::We're just fetching some.::

Without even thinking of what she was doing, Alicia reached out to caress Hound's mind in parting like she would have at home, only to find that there was no socket bond connecting them.

"Is this village similar to the one you lived in on your homeworld?" She asked, trying to get a sense of how much they had lost in the way of technology.

"Similar, yes, though it was uncommon to have fliers, walkers, diggers and swimmers all in one village, or for the village to be so large," Quickwit said thoughtfully. "In time I expect we will spread out once more, but for now there are reasons to remain close."

"What kind of game are your warriors hunting?" she asked, taking an appreciative whiff of the stew. She had not had meat since leaving earth, and the scent was literally making her dizzy.

Bloodstrength huffed a half-amused sound.

"Anything they can catch," Danceling chuckled, though he smiled at the praise. "This meal is of non-sentient big game from the last big hunt, small game from yesterday and plants gathered locally."

Hound transmitted details on what was being spoken about, including the local names, while still out of sight.

~I will do what I can to include meat in your diet,~ Mirage promised softly.

~Love, I can live without meat just fine. I know it disturbs you when I enjoy it so much, and I wouldn't want to imagine the trouble of importing meat to Cybertron. There are enough issues there just with socket imports.~

"Well, it smells heavenly," she continued aloud. "Your hunters and those who gather have made a feast. Do you have any contact with the other sentient species on Trihelix 3?"

"Thank you," Danceling beamed.

Quickwit smiled as Hound and Wolfkat returned, the mech carrying a small metal box between his hands.

"The hunters have encountered a few at the very sun-up edge of our territory and we know of them through Wolfkat and Hound," she explained. "Though you are the first outsiders we have met."

"I could stay on this planet for vorns simply to study and meet all the organics species here," Alicia admitted wistfully, making a respectful seated bow of thanks as a wooden bowl of stew was handed to her. Esperanza quickly scampered off Corrente's lap to try as well. Other than the times Alicia managed to find time to cook in the midst of her care for Prime's organic's, the girl had rarely seen food being prepared, something that disturbed her mother dearly.

With a glance at Alicia, Danceling served the girl a small bowl and made sure she remained stable and didn't spill it as she returned to her mother. It wasn't until Esperanza had settled that Alicia realized half a dozen sub-adults had joined them and were now being served their own food. Above her, Hound offered Mirage and Corrente the box, and she felt Mirage's delighted surprise when the contents were not crude energon cubes but delicate and refined energon goodies of some kind. She felt the equivalent of his mouth watering in anticipation.

"You would be welcome, though I do not believe your mechs would adapt well," Bloodstrength commented casually as he received his bowl of stew.

Alicia glanced up at her mechs. "No...no they wouldn't, though Strong Wind has endured far more trying conditions."

She smiled to herself thinking of the promises her Hound had made to take her to visit other organic worlds before her vorns were through.

An exceptionally tall, bear-like Vael Vornum approached the fire, and was greeted enthusiastically by all present. He walked with incredible confidence, and Alicia's eyes widened when she realized that he was decorated with metal parts from a mech.

"This is Mechslayer, my brother, who only recently earned his new name," Bloodstrength said with pride as the new warrior sat and was served. "He found illegal poachers on our land whom Hound had not approved."

"You deactivated a mech?" Mirage's tone was one of complete awe as he focused on the large organic.

"I did, using his own knife," the large creature said with no small amount of pride.

::The mech involved was overcharged and had spent much of the orn facing his partner, but even then, Mechslayer's accomplishment is worthy of honor,:: Hound explained. ::His greatest accomplishment is that he discovered a plant compound that reacts chemically with our coolant. He managed to sneak it into their energon, and waited until it fully took effect.::

::Reacts in what way?:: Mirage asked, not taking his optics off the large warrior or the expression of awed respect from his face. Even if he didn't feel it as completely as he put on, Hound was right; it was worthy of respect. "Did you keep his weapon?" he asked Mechslayer respectfully, very curious about what kind of blade it was.

::It causes the coolant to coagulate, leading to dangerous overheating during any kind of exertion. Mechslayer got the mech involved to give chase for a joor, and suddenly the mech collapsed. He took the poacher's weapon, disabled several key systems, and essentially bled him out of energon once he was in stasislock.:: Hound sent a visual data packet of the aftermath to go along with his description.

"I did indeed," Mechslayer responded with quiet pride. "It is part of our village's sacred artifacts and is being kept in the shrine in the central longhouse, though I will use it again as needed."

"While I hope you do not, I expect you will," Mirage inclined his head respectfully to the mech. "How common are poachers?"

It was Wolfkat who spoke up. "We see them as often as we see the legal hunters. Perhaps six times a stellar cycle. Those who come legally limit themselves to challenging our warriors, and Hound ensures that they use no ranged weapons. The poachers will use anything they wish, and don't confine themselves to warriors or even to the Vael Vornum. Their goal is to capture wild organics for the thrill of charging with one before killing it, for themselves or to sell to another."

"What is the punishment, if they're caught and convicted?" Mirage directed towards Hound and Wolfkat.

"If Hound catches them, a fine," Wolfkat said with a low growl. "This world is too important to risk him getting into trouble with authorities. However, if one of us catches them, all bets are off. We have the legal right to protect what is ours."

"Mechslayer was the first to successfully do so, though others have been left quite injured," Hound added.

Mirage hummed thoughtfully, focused on Wolfkat. "Would it be too insulting for a warrior to make the kill if they don't do the catching?"

Hound, Alicia, and Corrente simultaneously gave Mirage a _look_. Corrente's was slightly fearful awe, Hound's surprise, and Alicia's an amused resignation.

"I would want to speak with the elders," Wolfkat conceded, "but for the sake of our people, I do not think we would object, though it would not bring the same kind of honor to the warrior who made the kill."

"A few violent deaths would deter them. Unfortunately, we need the funds that come from the legal hunts," Hound vented in uncharacteristic frustration.

"We aren't trying to deter the legal hunts," Mirage said evenly. "Only the illegal ones. But more to the point, no one outside the poacher's circle is likely to hear of it. If they operate like every other group, there are only a few offenders that come regularly. Remove that handful and you remove 90% of the issue. It would also be an opportunity to teach the best of the Vael Vornum's warriors a few of my tricks."

"The legal hunts enable our warriors to hone their skills. They are time limited, and if they do not take one of us down, they must leave," Wolfkat explained for Alicia's benefit as she was looking ever more ill at the discussion.

"You would really help us learn to take down your own kind?" Bloodstrength asked, standing and beginning to pace.

"Yes," Mirage said easily. "I would and will. I have no love for those who would kill for amusement."

Wolfkat, Mechslayer and Bloodstrength shared a look between them, their ears twitching and fur raising with excitement. It was finally Wolfkat's mother who spoke. "The elders will gather to discuss this at sundown. We thank you for your offer, Strong Wind. It gives us great hope. We are still able sustain our population with the legal hunts. The poachers are another matter, and Hound cannot be everywhere at once. He has the entire preserve to attend to, and not just our village."

"It would be my pleasure to assist," Mirage actually purred, his armor twitching in excitement all his own. ::It's been too long since I hunted,:: he explained to Corrente and Hound. ::Even longer since I taught. This is a skill I have excelled at since I was a sparkling and hunted turbofoxes.::

The Vael Vornum present began talking to one another with excitement, others joining the fire ring to share the news. Alicia was quite sure that word would spread through the entire village in a few short minutes.

::Someone is going to have a great deal of fun,:: she commed all three mechs and Wolfkat, sending a brush of affection to her mech. ::But on the serious side, what is the attraction for poachers? Is there an economic incentive? Of is it simply the desire to break something that is wild?::

::Most just enjoy breaking things,:: Hound vented silently, angrily. ::The more independent it is, the more they get off on it.::

::Yes, I am going to have a great deal of fun, and I believe the warriors will as well,:: Mirage agreed. :: As much as Prime gives me missions, I have not gotten to _hunt_ in a very long time.::

::And here I thought you enjoyed being the hunted,:: she grinned wickedly, looking up at this universe's version of Hound and reminiscing about the games her mechs played when Mirage could be lured into the wild.

::Only by my bonded,:: he rumbled in reply. ::Though there was a time when I did all the hunting,:: he added, offering up dozens of memories from very early in his relationship with the scout.

::Do you ever hunt, Corrente?:: She asked, trying to draw the quiet mech in. While he certainly would never have hunted organics given his creator's values, hunting was a prized skill among the towerlings.

::I have socially, it's difficult not to, though I haven't actually hit anything yet,:: he admitted with a distinct lilt of embarrassment.

::Well, I'm excited to see our hunter here in action. Those mechs have no idea what kind of enemy they just made,:: Alicia commented, turning her attention back to the fire circle where Woflkat's sire served her another bowl of the delicious stew.

::They'll never know what hit them,:: Mirage's engine purred eagerly as they settled into a combination of small talk and listening to their hosts answer Alicia's endless questions about their biology, sociology and how their adult forms came about.


	23. Notice

ETA: _Femme4jack is working on completing this story. Further chapter follow the discontinued notice. _

Gatekat and Femme4jack have decided to discontinue their collaboration in the Dathana de Gray fanverse.

We want to thank everyone else who contributed to the Dathana de Gray fanverse: Aniay (the original co-creator with Femme4jack for the POV verse that helped spawn this one), Chaitea16, Zomgitsalaura, Wilderness, Fallentaiyoko, Prophetbot, Ace_of_the_arts, Antepathy, Laulun-siivet, Sakon76, Thepheonixqueen, Flybystardancer and Karl Wolfemann.

We also would like to thank Nessus for her amazing artwork that accompanied the series which can be found on in tf_socket_fics on livejournal under the tag Artist: Nessus, and the artists who accepted commissions for various characters: Yamatonix11, SJWerst, and Alteride

And most of all, thanks to all of the readers who have left such encouraging feedback on the project.

* * *

From Femme:  
The past year and a half of writing has been extremely creative and fulfilling; I have had the opportunity to delve into subject matter that has been intense, exciting, and very moving to me. I apologize to our readers that our collaboration is ending. Over the past year I have truly come to love the characters in these stories - the ones I wrote, Kat's characters, and the ones whom we shared. I am deeply grateful to Gatekat for the time, creativity, and energy she gave to this project in terms of writing, and also all she did behind the scenes in terms of keeping this monster organized.

I may, at some point in the future, continue do some solo writing or collaborations in this fanverse, including its existing storylines (DdG and Dark Nobility), but not until after some other projects are complete. Any such stories will be posted on the sockets account here on ffdotnet, and tf_socket_fics on livejournal.

* * *

From Gatekat  
Confirming the above; Femme4jack and I are not going to continue our joint writing Dathana de Gray, or any Socketverse. I still have stories in the verse that may be finished with others, though no promises. Specifically _Alpha Maestro_ and _Kin of a Different Kind_ with Ace_of_the_arts, _No Regrets for Love_ with Flybystardancer and _The Saboteur Kneels_with Chai16 but I'm pulling out of human/TF xeno for the most part. There is more artwork that is being commissioned, so there will be occasional posts here of that.

It's been an interesting first year in the fandom for me. Full of the good and bad that comes with any fandom. Full of learning. I'm still not entirely sure what to think of it all, but I'm still writing TF. So I'm not going far even if this is very different from my home fandoms.

Everything non-DdG is posted on Gatekat at ffdotnet.


	24. Claiming Esperanza Part 1

**Fandom**: AU Transformers Movieverse (Dathana de Gray aka "socket AU")  
**Author**: femme4jack  
**Pairing**: Mirage/Corrente, Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez, First Aid/Esperanza Rodriguez, Optimus Prime/Alicia Rodriguez, Optimus Prime/Esperanza Rodriguez, Chromia/Ironhide/Peacemaker (Ratchet)  
**Chapter Rating**: R  
**Content Notification**: AU, OCs, sticky, refs. explicit xeno intimacy of the "socket-au" variety (PnP, sticky, organic energy sharing), first time with character considered "of age" in her current culture (17). Entire series contains dub-con and slavery elements due to the social status of organics on Cybertron.  
**Summary**: Sixteen years after Mirage, Alicia, and Esperanza were thrown into an alternate dimension, Esperanza makes a series of important and costly decisions.

**Notes**: (From Femme) Yes, I'm back! One of my New Year's resolutions was to finish this story. In order to do so, I'm jumping sixteen years into the future, and skipping portions of what Gatekat and I had originally planned in order to get to the point where Mirage and company will return. Part 2 of this chapter is still to come, followed by at least two chapters involving their return to Earth (one of which is partially written and posted as a one-shot on the LJ archive). Reviews and feedback will encourage me to finish, so help me out! Thanks to all who have read and supported along the way. It was so much fun to revisit these muses. Writing solo makes the explicit smut more difficult, so I need all the encouragement I can get.

Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (tf_socket_fics . livejournal . com)  
klik = 1 minute; breem = 8.3 minutes; joor = 1.2 hours; orn = day/32 joor; metacycle = 6 (5.9285) years; vorn = 83 years/14 metacycles

* * *

"It's uncanny seeing one so developed without a socket," Chromia admitted to her bondmates, having returned home from delivering a neglected and abused flock of young organics to First Aid and his organic apprentice. She had confiscated them in a raid supposedly in response to a far different crime, thanks to evidence carefully tailored and planted by the very mech whose organic they were discussing.

"Mirage wanted her to develop without the interference of nanites," explained Peacemaker, who spent more time directly at the Palace than his femme bondmate. His field betrayed that even he thought the idea odd, however.

"He crafted reproductive cells to begin with and implanted them in the girl's carrier," Chromia protested. "Why would nanites be interfering in light of that? I would think he'd want to monitor the results of synthesized genetic material."

"A function of the wishes of his socket?" Ironhide rumbled, sounding bored with the conversation. He and Peacemaker had been interfacing when Chromia returned. While both had overloaded, he didn't feel by any means finished, and given it was a rare occasion for all three to be home at once, there were other, far more interesting things he wished to be doing than discussing the offspring of the socket of Prime's prized consort and spy. Things that involved two highly desirable spikes in his valve at the same time, followed by three sets of open chestplates.

"Perhaps," Chromia mused, sounding unconvinced, but then flicked her armor dismissively. "I could care less what they do. Mirage clearly cares for the well-being of his organics and wouldn't do anything to place them in jeopardy. It's just odd, seeing a mature organic without a socket."

"Her mother apparently came from a culture where adults chose to partner with mechs voluntarily," Peacemaker reminded her. "Given that she will need a socket to properly use the scanning equipment First Aid has developed for her, I doubt it will be long." He regarded Chromia more closely, before asking in a sly tone, "Are you thinking you'd like to claim her?"

"I've already told you two that we will not have any more organics in this house until at least half of them have reached the end of their lifespans," Chromia snapped back, but her side of their bond was full of affection for her soft-sparked mates. Their own household had far more organics than they truly had space for, thanks to the many rescue and rehabilitation cases they had taken in who were not suitable for placement in households of those with less patience for damaged or disturbed sockets.

"And that will last until Ironhide sets optics on the next one First Aid or Optimus decides needs his protection," Peacemaker added, his hands stroking Ironhide's hip wires to distract Prime's bodyguard from his growing annoyance with the conversation.

"Guardian protocols are supposed to be for Cybertronians, my love. You should have someone examine yours," Chromia added, pinning down the black mech and claiming a kiss to soften her teasing.

"Frag you both," Ironhide groused, while flaring his field to get their attention on activities far more important than talking.

"That was the idea, or both of us fragging you," Chromia replied before assaulting his neck cabling with her dente and glossa.

* * *

Corrente stroked the back of the weeping organic he was currently holding to his chest, wishing once again he had taken Alicia's warnings about teenage hormones more seriously. How this could be the same young woman who was so calm and confident in her chosen function? Surely Esperanza's emotional volatility was yet another argument in favor of getting her socket installed so nanites could settle her imbalanced organic chemical makeup. Then again, it was Alicia who was the primary advocate for her daughter waiting a few more years.

This, of course, put the second creation towerling in quite a conflict when it came to offering counsel to the young human woman who tended to seek him out privately for advice and solace. Mirage, his intended, insisted on treating his socket as though she were a mate of sorts, and thus Corrente's protocols placed Esperanza in the category of Mirage and Alicia's first creation. By towers standards, a first creation should be willful and strong, but obedient to the wishes of her creators. Which meant, in essence, obedient to Alicia, because in all matters involving Esperanza, Mirage bent to Alicia's will.

So if Alicia believed Esperanza should wait for her socket, that was the advice he should give the young woman. No matter that at seventeen she could no longer be considered a child, physically or mentally. Not when she'd been apprenticed to First Aid since she was twelve and was well on her way to becoming a veterinarian, or organic medic as Alicia insisted on calling the function.

There was one issue with advising obedience, however. There was one issue with advising obedience, however. Alicia and Mirage had both long maintained that once she had reached puberty (which they knew, having genetically engineered her, would be at or around age sixteen), it was Esperanza's decision when to have her socket installed, whom she shared with, and when, if ever, she would be claimed. The only exception to this was if they felt she was being manipulated into premature sharing or claiming, in which case Mirage would step in, as was his legal right as the owner of his socket and her offspring under Cybertronian law.

So now, the noble was faced with a hormonally imbalanced organic who, according to both Alicia and Mirage, should be free to make her own decisions (something that Corrente could not comprehend, even for himself, much less an organic, but that was beside the point). Yet, contradicting that, Alicia was constantly cajoling her daughter to wait, even though Esperanza was clearly ready to share.

Taking after her mother, Esperanza was not all that interested in finding organic partners to experiment with. Those who were physically compatible with her did not appeal to her for other reasons, not the least of which was that many were so psychologically damaged. A few mechs and femmes the human was close to had offered to craft hardlights for her, and Corrente knew that First Aid had projected versions of both genders who had initiated her into the sexual sharing that took place within her own species. While Esperanza had enjoyed the experience, Corrente knew she wanted more.

Corrente would never have expected Alicia to beg her daughter to wait for something that was so normal and would bring Esperanza such enjoyment. Especially considering that Alicia's own feelings regarding sharing her life-force were religious in nature. But she had begged, in a near frantic mood Corrente had not seen in her before.

For Mirage, it was yet another incomprehensible mystery about his organic that he did not even attempt to understand. Corrente, however, had been studying Alicia, attempting to understand what his intended could not, in hopes of being able to ease Mirage's burdens, as was his duty.

Quickly rewriting his own protocols to even allow the conversation and to be able to use phrases that would be meaningful to her, Corrente finally spoke to the young woman he was stroking. "Your mother is frightened, little one."

"The mechs in Prime's palace are good mechs, Corrente! She knows that. No one I would share with would treat me like I wasn't a person."

"No, of course not. The Lord Prime screens his staff with great care in that regard. But perhaps it is the goodness of the mechs here that she fears. She wants you to return with her to the world where you were born when a way is found, and if you have been claimed by a mech here, if you... love one, she fears she will lose you forever."

"I thought you didn't understand love," the human mumbled into his chest.

"I do not. It is not an emotion I was coded to understand. But I understand how important it is to your mother and yourself."

"She is being completely ridiculous! It could be another vorn before a way is found back, and she thinks I'm going to spend that whole time not sharing? When she knows my energy's even better than hers?"

"A few more years, and I doubt even she will ask you to wait any longer, Esperanza. I'm just explaining to you why she is afraid. If you were back on your world, she would not be asking you to wait, though my understanding is that by the treaty between the Lord Prime from that universe and the leaders of your world, sockets must be eighteen of your planet's solar rotations, not seventeen as you are."

"It's not my world! I grew up here, not on some organic mud hole!" Esperanza snapped.

"And that, too, is frightening to your mother," Corrente responded gently, with no reaction to her tone of voice, which he had become all too familiar with recently. "She feels your heritage was robbed from you by growing up here. She wants to give it back to you. And besides, you are fascinated with organic worlds. Look at how much you enjoy visiting Trihelix 3."

"Visiting, studying, yes, but this is my home, Corrente! And she's going to ask me to choose between my home and her and is stacking the odds in her favor. It isn't fair!"

"No... perhaps it is not, but maybe if you tell her that you understand her fears, it will be easier for the two of you to speak about them. Alicia does not like to dwell on her fears and insecurities, and instead, she sometimes acts upon them without thinking."

"I wish there wasn't a way back," Esperanza admitted quietly, curling into the warmth of Corrente's liquid-patterned chestplates. "She is the one who's always said we have to live as though we are staying. I always have, because this is my home. And..." her voice trailed off and Corrente felt her body heat.

"And what, querida?"

She squirmed, but then looked at Corrente with her teeth barred in a smile. "I know that Prime wants a human of his own," she said softly, as though she didn't dare let anyone else hear her secret desire.

Corrente gave one of his rare, honest laughs. "I don't believe that it is any secret just how much the Lord Prime enjoys your species, Esperanza." He expression shifted to a more serious one as he held her in his hands up to his optics. "The power of the Lord Prime's spark is almost enough to keep your mother here, as well, if it weren't for those she left behind. This is exactly what she is afraid of."

"And what I need to talk with her about. I... I think I'll talk to Mirage, first, though, and make him be there."

Corrente resisted the urge to vent in frustration. He was trying to spare his intended from as much of the organic drama as possible. Mirage was tremendously busy with his duties to the Lord Prime and especially with the covert missions he enjoyed so thoroughly. Corrente knew, however, that Esperanza desired Mirage's approval and understanding, and that Alicia would indeed be more inclined to listen rather than react to her daughter with Mirage present.

* * *

As it turned out, Esperanza decided to speak with her mother after she'd had her socket installed, much to Corrente's dismay, which led to Alicia screaming at First Aid regarding the matter, only to have the unflappable mech calmly replaying her and Mirage's own voice authorizations stating that Esperanza could receive her socket any time she desired after she went through puberty. First Aid simply did not ever become flustered at fits of temper, whether from organic or mech, and in this case, his calm, gentle tone just infuriated her further.

The two organic females were currently in the common room of Mirage's suite, firing off a mixture of their native Spanish, English, and a half dozen other organic non-Earth languages at one another, with Esperanza throwing in several Cybertronian swear words for good measure. Corrente gave Mirage a helpless look as the two women's voices echoed through the room at volumes that far surpassed their size. ::I wish Hound were here,:: Mirage admitted helplessly over the comm.

It was over, however, not long after it had begun, with mother and daughter both clinging to one another, openly weeping. "I'm sorry, mama," Esperanza was murmuring repeatedly, petting her mother's long dark hair that hung loose around her shoulders. "No, mija, I'm the one who is sorry. I... I had just hoped to get you home before we reached this point."

"I don't have to agree to any claims, mama. Organics who share freely are valued in the palace, and I'd still be under Prime's protection," Esperanza assured her mother weakly.

"No, querida, you don't. But... once you've shared, it is difficult. You will want more connection, and so will the sparks that you feed. There are some who are content with less, but with your energy? I hardly think it is likely you will be."

::I could claim her,:: Corrente offered silently to Mirage, determined to find some solution to the dilemma.

::She is an unclaimed socket who is desired by the Lord Prime,:: Mirage responded with a mixture of pride and sadness on Alicia's behalf. ::Once she has shared with him, do you believe that she will be content with either of us? Do you think I would have kept Alicia if she had not already been mine?::

Corrente's memory files began to play back the overwhelming sensations and feelings in regards to the honor Prime had bestowed upon him by unlocking his casing, and he could not suppress the shiver. There was no need to answer his intended's question. The answer, to them both, was obvious.

* * *

Alicia was sprawled on Optimus' abdominal plating, just above his still open panel. Her hair and body soaked with his fluids, she was sharing-drunk. The intoxicating alien aroma and the hair-raising ozone scent of his overload only added to the deliciously giddy sensations. Even though this version of the Prime did not have the armor and weaponry of a warrior, there was nothing about him that was not dauntingly impressive. She couldn't help the toe-curling shivers that continued to run through her at the thought of the thickness and heat of his fully-sized spike she had so recently been wrapped around. Its trembling vibrations and charge alone had been enough to send her over the edge as she made love to it with her entire body.

Some things just never got old.

But even with her body and soul a mass of tingling, giddy satisfaction, she could not let go of the sadness she had been carrying when she'd first requested time with him after Mirage left on his latest mission.

"Will you tell me what has you so sad, little fighting bird, so I can make it better?" she felt as much as heard his deep voice rumble, a single finger stroking her from head to toe.

There was little that went on in the palace that Optimus was not aware of, but Alicia knew he was offering the opportunity for her to speak for herself. "I'm a selfish, wretched mother," Alicia confessed in a murmur, knowing his audials would pick up even sub-vocalizations. He could pick up her thoughts through his cable, as well, but was far too respectful to do so without her wishes. In this case, she did wish, opening up her memories for his perusal. It was easier to show than to tell her recent fits of temper with First Aid and Esperanza, and the manipulating that she had been engaging in previously.

In turn, she felt herself filled with his almost unbearable compassion and understanding, and knew that he comprehended even what she could hardly admit: that a part of her wished for there to be no hope of a way back, to spare her and Mirage from such agonizing choices. She hated Cybertron, was horrified by the way even some of the more supportive mechs viewed her and other organics, but loved Prime and her work among those he had taken in. Her yearning for Hound was a dull, bitter ache after sixteen years away from him. Mirage was far more content where they were now, though she knew he suffered the pain of a bond stretched to the limits.

However, word had come from Skyfire and Skywarp that they were extremely close to a breakthrough. Close, that was, by their standards. Some time within the vorn. And nothing would keep Alicia from going back to her homeworld and to that struggling group of mechs who were finding peace and rebuilding at last after so much war. She and Mirage were needed there, even though it would break something in them both to return. Mirage, because once again he would be losing so much that gave a sense of order to his functioning. Alicia, because she had no doubt, now, that she would be leaving her daughter behind.

The very thought had her choking back a sob.

"Alicia, if you ask me to, I will delay sharing with her," Optimus offered in his completely earnest way. There was no false humility. He knew the power of his Matrix-bonded spark, knew what would happen once he shared with the only other human on his world.

It was so tempting. If Esperanza shared with any other than Prime, but was not claimed, she might willingly return with her family when the time came. Perhaps if she regularly shared with Corrente or Mirage (though thought of the latter still collided with Alicia's organic instincts), or if she found the right mech among those who volunteered to come back with them.

But giving in to the temptation Optimus offered would be an act of desperation rather than love. She wanted all those she loved to be with her - Mirage, Hound, Brisa, Corrente, Esperanza, Corazon, and Prime. But part of love, she knew, was letting go of the desire to keep and control, and what kind of mother would she be if she manipulated the situation so that Esperanza could not achieve her own dreams?

She shook her head, unable to voice her rejection of his offer. It would be cruel to deny Esperanza of what would truly be an amazing life, no matter her fears on her daughter's behalf, which were many.

"The longer I'm here, no matter how much I accomplish, the more I feel like what most in your world believe me to be - a highly pampered pet with greater than average intelligence and energy for an organic, but not a person. Esperanza has so much more to give than just her orgasms," Alicia said bluntly, because she knew she could. Optimus wanted nothing less from her.

"Has Esperanza suffered in the same way?" he asked, gentle and far too knowing.

"No," Alicia admitted. "And as much as I'd love to say things would be better for her on Earth, sockets have been, for the most part, rejected by our own species there. Once the formatting of Venus is complete, I have no doubt our Prime will simply leave a small, rotating force on Earth and make that our home. This is Esperanza's home, and she feels loved and valued here. She adores working with First Aid, and knows she is making a difference. She is... Cybertronian now, just an organic variety. She has no memories of Earth at all."

Optimus continued to stoke her back with his finger and her mind with his consciousness as she released her fears, mentally letting go of the daughter who never belonged to her in the first place, but was merely a momentary gift.

"Alicia, you have my word as Prime: if Esperanza wishes to become my socket-symbiont, or even if she does not, I will do all in my power to make sure she knows that she is a valued, beloved, and irreplaceable person, with far deeper importance than just the energy derived from her pleasure, as desirable as that energy is." A shiver ran through his frame as he spoke the last. "Just as you are, my friend," he added sincerely, hand cupped over her and consciousness enveloping hers as though to protect her from whatever forces in the universe and her own psyche that would erode her sense of self. ~You love your mech so dearly, little one, but I know that the limitations of his emotional coding are far harder on you than you would ever admit. If there was no way for you to return to your Hound, I would claim you myself to restore your equilibrium.~

She stiffened, wanting to object, to say that she should be able to restore her fractured sense of self on her own. But she knew, even if it was still so difficult to speak, that Mirage's fundamental coding led to a terrifying insecurity within her, and without Hound's solid nature to balance Mirage's inherent mercurial one, her psyche was left dangling over a terror-filled pit, knowing that what felt so solid beneath her was but an illusion that could turn so quickly to quicksand.

~You make me wish to stay, to take you up on that, to have you claim both of us... and Mirage as well,~ she admitted, mind and body inviting him to taste her once more so she could lose all her fears and sadness in the massive energies of his insatiable spark.

* * *

Optimus Prime rumbled in delighted laughter when a request came across his HUD for a conversation with First Aid's apprentice, the glyphs of the request carefully constructed to indicate the topic Esperanza wished to address with him. The fact that she felt comfortable enough to make such a request was a delight in itself. Before meeting Alicia, he had never come across an organic so bold, who so clearly viewed herself as friend, colleague and lover, no matter what differences existed between them. It pleased him a great deal to see the same boldness within the younger Rodriguez, even though she had been raised away from the planet so instrumental in shaping her mother.

With the Senate not in session, no major festivals or ceremonies for the next several orns, Jazz reclusive, and Megatron off-world repelling a minor invasion of an allied species' colony, his schedule was unusually free. He quickly cleared not just the few breems that had been requested, but several joors equal to a full waking and rest period for Esperanza's species, with enough time prior for the human to prepare herself in whatever manner she (or more likely, Corrente), saw fit. An organic's first share was not to be rushed, after all. Granted, the organic in question was only requesting a conversation, but there was no reason not to anticipate more. He transmitted his response by way of the comm unit connected to her brand new socket, indicating when he would be free, and how much time he had available. She was familiar enough with palace protocol to interpret the glyphs in his response as he intended; she had been offered her Prime's undivided attention, barring emergencies, for an extended period of time, but that offer was without expectations on his part.

A few nanokliks later, he received an exuberantly embellished acknowledging glyph from the apprentice, as well as politely teasing comm from her mentor. ::My Lord Prime, there is an apprentice veterinarian whose pheromones, biological indicators, and energy readings have suddenly become highly distracting.::

Optimus chuckled aloud as he transmitted his response. ::Under normal conditions, I would suggest that you offer to share with her until we are scheduled to meet, Fist Aid, but, unfortunately for you, she has other intentions in that regard. Shall I clear some room in my schedule another orn for you and your clade, to make it up to you?:: Prime smiled at the burst of static that came in response to that question, and added, for good measure, ::It has been far too long since Defensor has been in my company.::

The requests for time that suddenly rolled in not from one, but five mechs, all but guaranteed that First Aid was now more, rather than less distracted. Optimus quickly programmed a reminder to make time more regularly for the gestalt he had commissioned with organic care and protection specifically in mind. They had been built and mentored by none other than Wheeljack, himself, the last time the mech had been on Cybertron, and Optimus could not have been more pleased with them.

The Prime then turned his attention to concluding his own work for the cycle, which included listening patiently to the ridiculously detailed and obviously falsified trade reports from one of the colonial systems. He made a note for Mirage to make an investigation into the claims that system's regent was making, especially with regard to the newly discovered species of organic refugees from a war-ravaged world who had 'volunteered' to be distributed among Cybertron's other outer colonies not just as sockets, but as manual laborers, in exchange for safety and sustenance.

Even as he further questioned the politician, Optimus searched his data files for the last time he had actually been an organic's first share, and could only come up with a few instances when he had indulged organic curiosity on his diplomatic and trading missions. On Cybertron, an organic's first share was not considered notable by mechs, most of whom preferred a socket who was already experienced and not likely to become terrified. Those who purposefully sought out uninitiated organics usually did so for the wrong reasons, having a fetish for fear rather than pleasure.

With the way his own spark was spinning and pulsing in excitement for the upcoming joors, it was clear he had a fetish for this particular uninitiated organic for a very different reason. Sumptuous was an understatement when it came to the ravenous response of his spark to human energy. Only his own iron will would stop him from filling Esperanza with his nanites on their first share. His spark was unequivocal regarding its desire to have a human for his very own, and since there were only two known to exist in his Universe, and the other he was sure was destined to return to her own world, his spark had opinions on the matter.

The thought of that energy had Prime's spark spinning hot and fast, hungering for the charge with an intensity that would have terrified an organic if experienced unshielded. On some level, sparks were decidedly primitive when it came to their survival instincts. Faced with the kind of energy found in the human life force, a different Prime, without Optimus' ethical coding, would not have hesitated to pump claiming nanites into both Alicia and her daughter as soon as he'd met them. The more powerful the spark, the more organic energy was required, and having met the best source of that energy his kind had yet encountered, his spark had the potential to be ruthless in its need.

A chime at the door that connected his personal suites to those of his consort, along with a happy and affectionate glyph transmitted by the organic in question ended his musings. Esperanza had no reason to fear him or his spark. He would carefully shield her from its ravenous nature, just as he would filter the sensations of his own overload when he shared them with her. It was of deep importance to him that her first share, and all that came after, be far better than she could imagine.


	25. Claiming Esperanza Part 2

**Fandom**: AU Transformers Movieverse (Dathana de Gray aka "socket AU")  
**Author**: femme4jack  
**Characters & Pairings**: Corrente(OC), Optimus Prime/Esperanza Rodriguez(OC)  
**Chapter Rating**: NC-17  
**Content Notification**: AU, OCs, sticky, explicit xeno intimacy of the "socket-au" variety (PnP, sticky, organic energy sharing), first time with character considered "of age" in her current culture (17), refs. vore-like organic energy consumption by sparks. Entire series contains dub-con and slavery elements due to the social status of organics on Cybertron.  
**Summary**: Sixteen years after Mirage, Alicia, and Esperanza were thrown into an alternate dimension, Esperanza makes a series of important and costly decisions.

**Notes**: Thank you so much to Kurichai and Sakiku for the reviews and letting me know people still read this, and to Merfilly for all the encouragement to continue. This chapter is dedicated to all of you!

Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse  
klik = 1 minute; breem = 8.3 minutes; joor = 1.2 hours; orn = day/32 joor; metacycle = 6 (5.9285) years; vorn = 83 years/14 metacycles

* * *

Claiming Esperanza, Part 2

* * *

Esperanza looked over the selections from her mother's vast collection of decorative accessories that, even by the wildest leaps of the imagination, were not 'clothing', and shook her head with a smile, much to Corrente's dismay. "I'm not my mother, querido," she told him, "And Optimus doesn't expect me to be anything other than me. I want to keep this casual." She watched with carefully contained amusement as Corrente reconciled her refusal to be properly decorated with his own coding. To any who did not know him well, Corrente would seem to be the stillest of waters, but her short lifespan had taught her to see the rapids in that particular river.

"If it makes you feel any better, Mirage can do a traditional public presentation with me in whatever feathered and jeweled fancy suit you pick if I decide to let Prime claim me, okay?" she added, just to see if he would visibly glitch at the notion of an organic 'letting' Prime to do something that was his absolute right by Cybertronian law.

Corrente had to reset his vocalizer before responding to her in his most carefully serene tone. "Will you at least permit -"

"- the team to scrub off the dead skin cells and trim my pubes?" she cut in, enjoying teasing him far too much.

He cycled his optics and vented. "I was going to say would you at least allow the servants to care for you, perhaps give you a bath?"

Esperanza rolled her eyes and snorted. "Corrente, are you implying that I'm already dirty? I showered at the infirmary after my shift, and that was less than a joor - never mind, don't answer that. I could scrub my skin completely off and still shed too many cells and have too much oil by Towers standards."

"I didn't mean to imply that!" Corrente replied in a slightly shrill tone, though she noted that he did not deny it, either. "Esperanza, please, do you have any idea what an honor this is for Mirage? How he would feel if you weren't properly prepared and presented?"

Esperanza walked over and put her hands on the noble's knee, then leaned in to place a kiss on his thigh plating. "Corrente, of course they can bathe me and get me ready. I'm not going to turn down a spa treatment, no matter what the motives for it," she nuzzled him affectionately before looking up at his glowing optics that somehow managed to look fretful and perfectly serene all at once. "This is not about Mirage's honor. This is about me, as an adult, doing what mama has always said is my birthright: making a choice."

She watched Corrente make the deliberate decision not to argue with her. For him, there was not a single thing that happened that did not somehow relate to Mirage's honor. She couldn't bring herself to be frustrated by that. Corrente could no more set aside his base coding than First Aid could fail to ease suffering. Rather than pressing the point, she rested her forehead against him in affection as he commed the two human-sized servants Mirage employed to assist herself and Alicia.

"Esperanza will be sharing with the Lord Prime this orn. Make sure she is fully relaxed and follow all her wishes regarding preparations," he instructed with the appropriate soft-spoken haughtiness when they arrived, likely offlining his vocalizer to prevent himself from being more specific.

"Love you, querido," she said to him over her shoulder as she followed the many armed, delicate-looking microbots into the wash chamber.

* * *

Esperanza lay back in the water and sighed, enjoying the massage-like scrubbing of her scalp Soft Touch was so adept at, while Glow continued to work her way meticulously down her legs with what her mother called a sugar scrub, though on Cybertron, some other type of crystal was used to deep cleanse her skin of impurities. She could not deny that it felt good, and the fact that she was included in the gossip and tinkling laughter of the two microbots assured her that they viewed her as a friend, which made it even more enjoyable. Had Mirage long ago instructed them to adjust their coding to allow it? Most likely, but for Esperanza, that was the definition of normalcy for life among an engineered species.

For what she knew was coming, Esperanza was incredibly relaxed, as though she was simply getting ready to spend the evening with a friend, not share for the first time with not just any spark, but the spark of Optimus Prime, the avatar of a god she had grown up knowing to be as real as the planet she called home. For her, growing up in the shadow of Prime's magnetic and awe-inspiring presence was normal, and her memories were full of the countless times he had held her in his massive hand and listened to her chatter away as though the thoughts and observations of an organic child were as important to him as those of his most trusted advisers. What she was about to do felt so right to her very core.

She wondered briefly if she was being cruel to Corrente, not to allow him to have her prepared and decorated for the occasion the way his coding demanded. It wasn't that she didn't love or understand Mirage and his intended bondmate, but she needed to define her own way. She was the chosen apprentice of the finest veterinarian on Cybertron, a valued member of Prime's staff. She was neither possession, decoration nor pet, no matter what the law might say. It was something Mirage himself had told her repeatedly as she had grown up, making sure she knew that no matter what the outward appearances at social events, her mother was a treasured lover and companion, not a shoulder ornament.

Alicia admitted freely that she allowed herself to be primped and decorated for her mech because it made his towers coding purr in contentment to have her noticed and admired, not only for rather spectacular energy, but for her visibly form, no matter how plain humans were in comparison to the rare and exotics who had been bred for generations for display. As she liked to joke, it just made her that much easier to accessorize.

So just as Corrente was always perfectly polished by Mirage's personal staff, ready to grace his arm, Alicia was often lavishly decorated in dazzling combinations of feathers and fabrics, metals and jewels that hid little and highlighted her natural sensuality, at least when riding Mirage's shoulder was the agenda for the orn. Even after a long day of work at the Rehabilitation Center (where Esperanza could not help but to notice how at ease her mother was in her practical, protective coverings), if Mirage was not on a mission, Alicia would spend an hour or more under Glow and Soft Touch's care, being decorated on his behalf. He would often watch for a time, lounging with a cube of high grade before calling over Corrente to interface with him while Alicia finished. Then he would either bring both his intended and socket to his or Prime's berth, or attend whatever function or meeting was on the agenda for that portion of the orn.

For all that she had no memory of Earth and had never seen another human in person aside from her mother (First Aid's playfully sensual hardlights aside), Esperanza made a conscious decision to embrace her own humanity, including the inherent plainness that did nothing to hide how potent her energies were. In a not so subtle rejection of Towers values, she had very little interest in being groomed and decorated. She wondered what expectations would change if she was claimed by Prime, not just as a member of his large harem-cum-shelter, but as his chosen socket. Would she, too, outwardly become a decoration?

It was a bridge that she would cross if it came. For now, even though there was no shame in enjoying the attention the two microbots so enjoyed giving, she held on to her conviction that what she was about to do was spend a sensual evening with a mech she considered her friend and a mentor-figure, for all that he was the form of a god.

* * *

Optimus gave a pleased rumble as the door slid open from his consort's suite to his own, revealing the tiny, yet powerful form of the human his spark craved. Esperanza was a study in pleasing practicality. Her hair was cut extremely short out of necessity working with First Aid in the infirmary. There were too many other dangers she faced from instinct-driven, terrified organics without having hair that could be grabbed. Her muscles were defined, her body impressively strong for its size from both the hard work and play she had engaged in at rehabilitation center, not to mention Ironhide's self defense training (to protect her from the very organics she worked with).

As the protective, nanite-engineered suit she wore in the infirmary was not currently required, she was comfortably unadorned and nude, with only an open, silken robe around her shoulders in case of chill. Unlike the decorations her mother and her mother's mech were so fond of, for Esperanza, clothing was purely a matter of practicality, worn when it was needed. Nudity was no more notable for her than it was for the various fur, skin, feather, or scale-covered varieties of organics who made their home in Prime's palace.

Having download Alicia's memories of Earth, he knew Esperanza had been exposed to a level of raw eroticism over the years that many humans would be appalled by. Yet, despite even Alicia's unvoiced fears, what it seemed to have resulted in was a young woman completely at home within her own skin and comfortable with her humanity. In a being with so much energy, ready and willing to share by her own choice, it was intoxicating to Optimus, and he thanked Primus again for the accident that had brought these two members of the human species to his world.

All his musings took place in less time than she would notice as he stood and met her, offering his hand to lift her closer to his optics, and more importantly, the spark that hungered for her. "Hello Esperanza," he said, caressing her name with no qualms about enjoying the effect his vocal resonance had on her physiological functions and the flaring of her energies. "I have sustenance for you," he gestured toward the table where there was a tray of fruits from in the palace green houses her mother had advocated for, along with several forms of cured meats from non-sentient animals the Vael-Varnum hunted and exported from Trihelix-3.

"Oh, Primus, you're too good to me," Esperanza said with a laugh, salivating at the latter. Non-synthetic animal proteins were a rare delicacy, even in Prime's palace. Optimus chuckled knowingly as he placed her on the table and simply watched as she sampled the offerings and poured a glass of a fermented beverage. She sat down with her legs crisscrossed in front of her, fully relaxed and enjoying the small meal. It was strange and curious to observe an organic creature, so dedicated to the healing of other organics, also so intent on consuming flesh, though he knew it was natural for her kind.

It did, however, recall memories deep within the Matrix of a time shortly after Cybertron had been brought into the organic dimension, before even the generators had been in place. The memories, disturbingly erotic to him, were of mecha landing on an organic world, capturing its inhabitants, opening their chest plates and allowing their sparks to fully consume the energies of those they had hunted, not all that differently than Jazz and his creations did with sparks in order to survive. What was left behind was simply a husk of organic materials that quickly turned to dust. That method had been abandoned in favor of generators for efficiency's sake, though the Matrix remembered with frightening lust the sheer power of fully consuming an organic's energies and carrying them within to continue feeding until they finally faded away to wherever such energies went in death.

It was a memory that few others had access to, that he hid even from his own brother in merges, though he was certain Jazz was old enough to recall. It was a difficult enough task shaping the attitudes of his species toward the sentient beings they depended upon without their knowing the energy they would have access to if their sparks fed in the older way. Optimus also had to admit, though, that the older way was kinder than the generators that had followed. Neither option was acceptable for an ethical species to engage in when there was another way to survive.

Watching Esperanza enjoy consuming the flesh he had provided for her, he could admit that one of the reasons Alicia and Esperanza's species was so compelling to him was that their energies were every bit as powerful as the memories of the old way locked deep in the Matrix. Having Esperanza as his fully claimed, willing symbiont would give his spark something akin to that ancient Prime, but with a willing and beloved companion.

None of it kept the more primitive energies of his spark from regarding her with the same kind of erotic tenderness he'd seen predator species show toward their prey once they had brought down their quarry. She was, in a very real manner, delicious, and watching her enjoy her meal was taking every line of self-control code he had. His spark surged at the way she licked the juices of the fruit from her fingers, wanting the energy of that sensual delight for himself.

She was so innocently unaware of just what she did to him, ever since her energies had blossomed so brilliantly upon reaching puberty.

She glanced up at him, suddenly aware that she was so intent on eating the rare treat that she was forgetting to talk. "Sorry," she said with a laugh, swallowing her latest bite. "It's just so good. I haven't had meat since the last time we visited Hound."

"I'm pleased to see you enjoying, Esperanza. That is why I obtained it. Enjoy your meal. As I transmitted to you earlier, I am at your disposal barring emergency for the remainder of the orn and even part of the next."

"No, no, I've definitely had a enough. I ate before I came, and too much meat when you're not used to it is never a good thing," Esperanza said, her smile nearly as bright as her energies. "Believe me, I don't want stomach cramps to..." her voice trailed off, and suddenly she blushed, her whole body brightening on his infrared. "This is real, isn't it?" Her voice was soft as she looked up with absolute trust into Prime's optics.

"If you wish it to be," Optimus replied, offering his hand again and carrying her over to a lounge-like chair, moving smoothly so she did not spill the beverage she continued to sip on. He settled his frame on the lounge, signaling it to mold into reclined position in which she could rest comfortably on his chest plates. She climbed from his hand onto his onto his chest, just above his spark, which made it throb for her again. "Esperanza, I am honored you wish to share your energies with me. But we will do only what you wish and are comfortable with. If at any time you feel afraid, or wish to stop for any reason, you do not even need to say so. I will know. My spark only wants what you willingly give and enjoy."

It wasn't completely true, but it needed to be said nonetheless. No matter how free and willing the organic involved, no matter how much Optimus would strive to give Esperanza a sense of equality and partnership in the symbiosis if (_when,_ his spark insisted) she became his own, there would always be aspects he would shield from her. It wasn't that she was unaware. A great deal of the damage done to the organics she helped rehabilitate was not physical, but due to the damage improperly filtered contact with a spark's hunger could do to the organic psyche.

Esperanza quickly finished her drink, and with a flicker of his field, he subspaced the container to get it out of the way. She stretched out on his chest, propped on her side on one elbow, her other hand stroking the seam above his spark, and then his vents, her hands registering as feathery touches, but inflaming nonetheless. "I trust you," she explained. There was far more said in those words than the simple syllables were at face value. She knew, as well as any did, the damage possible when it came to the relationship she was willingly entering.

He rumbled in pleasure at her continued affectionate, hesitant touches, his hand coming up to run a finger down her back. He felt and heard her breath hitch at the simple stroke. "You indicated that you wished to talk about sharing, not necessarily to share. Are there things you wish to discuss?" he asked, his voice giving no indication of anything but a vast store of patience that was authentic, yet tested as her energy spiked again at the sound of his voice. The tangy scent of her organic arousal was strong on his olfactory sensors. She had already been so slick when she had entered his suite, and was now leaving her lubricants on his own plating. He yearned to delve into her mind and discover what exactly drove that response higher.

Her touches stilled, and she looked at his optics. "I don't want to presume that you would choose to claim me," she began, clearly trying to find words for what she wished to express.

"No, you should presume that, Esperanza. I do wish to claim you, but will only do so when you wish me to, and then, only when your body is not so high on sharing that you can make a truly consenting decision. It has always been, and always will be, your choice."

"I'm... I'm not ready for the claiming part yet," she admitted, shifting to sit and hugging her knees to her chest. "I want to be able to share with others, too, and I want to be in a position to truly make a decision if they find a way back to Earth. If I'm already claimed..." her voice broke off.

"If you are already claimed, it would make that difficult, though not impossible," he offered gravely. "It is not pleasant to break the symbiosis, but it can be done. And with or without my nanites in your system, you will always be free to share with others as you wish."

"Mama says that," she swallowed nervously before continuing, "she says that once I share with your spark, there really is very little choice left." Her feather-light touches again tickled along his seam once more. "Do you really think I'd be able to make that choice?"

Optimus made a low, thoughtful hum, intent on being as completely honest with his desired socket as possible. "I believe that yes, either of the Rodriguez women would be able to make even the most difficult of choices and withstand the consequences. Do I believe you will make that choice? No. I am very aware of just how good I can make you feel, that what your mother and I experience when we share would be but a pale shadow of what you and I will feel if my nanites bring your energies into full alignment with mine. But could you make the choice? If your own life or the lives of those you loved depended on it? Yes. It will be a far easier choice to make if my claiming-nanites are not in your system when the time comes."

Optimus's sensors registered the trembling of her hands, the shivering of her body that had nothing to do with being cold, the rapid beating of her heart and the increase in her respirations. She was excited and frightened, but the fear was not of himself, rather of the unknown, of making a choice that would irrevocably change her. It was a fear that would only make the pleasure sweeter when he gave it to her. "P-please, Optimus, I want to feel this. I've been watching it my whole life. I've watched Mama make choices that I can't even fathom because of what she feels for Mirage's spark. I know it will change me, but I trust you."

The statement of trust nearly had him come undone. "Oh, precious one," he rumbled with a static edge to his voice, bringing both hands to her and cupping her in them, soft-sheathed cables emerging from the gaps in his wrists to fully remove her robe and stroke her body, further lighting up the energies that to his sensors had her glowing with a near optic blinding light. The cable designed to interface with her socket snaked into her hand. It was an Autobot practice from the war-torn universe he had learned from Alicia's mind, and it pleased him greatly. Esperanza would make the choice to plug it in, offering herself to him freely, and would be so much more potent because of it.

She squeezed the cable, running her thumb along the complex circuitry at its tip. It was not a sensor-covered portion of his frame, but the suggestiveness of the gesture brought another rumble from him nonetheless, and a shiver running along his frame in response to the surge of his spark.

"First Aid plugged in to check all the connections, but it was medical. I still have no idea what this will be like. You've done this with so many, thousands? More? I'm babbling, aren't I?" She laughed and he rumbled with laughter in response. The nervousness just made her energy run hotter.

"Every one of them precious to me, and remembered. You are giving me life, Esperanza. When you feel the response of my spark, you'll know just how precious and desired you are." His hands wrapped her closer as he continuing to stroke her with his cables and one of his digits, deliberately avoiding for the moment her most sensitive places, calming her as much as inflaming her. "Relax and take your time," he instructed.

"No, I don't think I will," she said breathlessly, quickly bringing the end of the cable to the back of her neck where it automatically connected with an audible snick. Optimus groaned, and immediately, his microfilaments darted out along the pathways and connected to multiple points along her spinal cord and in her brain, giving him complete access to her every thought and physical process that only his strong ethical coding kept him from plundering for his own benefit. There was something intensely erotic about having this much power and control over such a vulnerable being, and choosing to use only what she permitted and desired. The fact that she was not the product of thousands of vorns of breeding and acculturation made her trust that much more staggering, causing something deeply protective in his coding and spark to flare.

She was shaking in his hands in her anticipation, and he gave her the gentlest squeeze in preparation before he sent an opening pulse, testing the connection. It was nothing but a tingle to her pleasure centers, but the liquid-like flow of life into his spark in his response drew a low rumble from his engine, and he very deliberately fed his spark's sensations back to her, albeit in a filtered form that her body would interpret as intense pleasure. ~Can you feel what you do for me, dear one, how my spark feels when you feel good?~ He could feel her tense and cry out in pleasure as his voice seemed to speak inside her mind and every portion of her body, caressing her with his thoughts and desire.

At first she could only respond with moans and gasps as he continued to stroke her pleasure centers internally even as his cables began a more thorough exploration of her surface, noting the places that brought the strongest waves of her life-force into to his spark. ~Primus, you're everywhere in me,~ she finally managed to stutter out through the connection.

~Wherever you wish me to be,~ he responded, sending a rush of pleasure from deep in her sex up her spine, around her neck and then to her chest and nipples. The responding flow into his spark tested his self control as the most potent organic energy he had tasted rushed in. A mech of less patience would have immediately made her climax, repeatedly, taking what he needed. Perhaps, in time, she would desire that kind of roughness, but not now.

"Oh!" she gasped aloud at the neural touch that felt as real as the cables stroking her body. "Oh...oh Optimus, oh," she closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations, no longer aware of what came through the socket and what was touch of his cables, writhing in his hands, arching her back as her hips began to unconsciously thrust against invisible touches.

He deliberately backed off, and she groaned in protest, but he knew her energies could be driven higher before releasing. ~Show me what you imagine,~ he commanded, carefully enveloping her consciousness in invitation, making it clear he would only see what she wished him to. He was careful, oh so careful about the gentle invasion of her mind, alert for any sign of terror. For some organics, it was the most erotic part of sharing, but for others, the most damaging.

Not even able to verbalize a response, her mind freely yielded her fantasies to him, imaginative and varied, unlike those bred and trained to simply desire their masters' own wishes. A common theme began to emerge, and he rumbled in delight. She was so very different from her mother, yet her imagination and will was just as strong.

~Perfect. I can give you that,~ he assured her when certain aspects of her fantasy life caused her momentary embarrassment. She was enamored with the Cybertronian form, with the ability to both penetrate and be penetrated, the lack of gender despite the pronouns some adopted. While her mother's desires centered around being small and vulnerable, Esperanza lost herself in dreams of being large, of a powerful, thick spike claiming the valve of another large mech, rough interfacing between partners of equal strength. What pleasure would be had in being connected to her while he interfaced with his various lovers, allowing her to experience what her own form did not allow, or to even, at times, give her a semblance of control. He pulled her into a memory file of interfacing with Ironhide, whom she had great affection for, and she lost herself in the vivid sensations of the fight for dominance that left both crackling with charge, of the taste of energon from the lines he bit. She growled as she finally won the struggle and claimed the Guardian's valve with fast, rough thrusts, demanding the massive warrior's submission to the strength of the Matrix.

The surge of her energies in response drew a growl from him as it rushed into his spark, and he relentlessly pulled her into further memories, especially those with his favored warriors - Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Chromia, and most poignantly, his Protector - allowing her to shape and change the events as she willed. He was unaccustomed to giving an organic such control, but with each rush of life into his spark, he allowed her greater freedom, intoxicated with the strength of will and desire to dominate within such a tiny, vulnerable being. His own systems expertly tapped into her own, making her fantasies as real as the cables still stroking and squeezing her flesh, and soon she was lost in a lurid vision of driving her spike into him, each thrust accompanied by a surge of her life-gift within his greedily feeding spark. Her dream self gave a deafening roar as she overloaded, and his own roar joined hers as the eruption of pleasure and feral joy made his spark flare like a star gone supernova.

* * *

It was almost surprising for Esperanza to wake and find herself in her own body, and not that of some massive warrior brimming with aggressive charge. But there was nothing she could complain about, curled in blankets on Prime's chest, his cable still connected to her neck and his hands cupped around her. She could feel his mood: deep satisfaction and unconcealed possessiveness. "You test even my will power to hold off on claiming you," were the first words that rumbled through her. "That was the most powerful charge I have ever received."

She gave a hearty laugh, her hands finding their way under his armor plates to caress the cables and nodes she could find. "It was completely different than I expected," she admitted.

"Better, I hope," Optimus said with a slightly pained tone, though she could feel his amusement moving through her like ripples on the water.

"Oh slag, yes," she admitted, a toe-curling shiver running through her just remembering the images and feelings. It was so different than anything she had seen her mother do over the years with Mirage and his various lovers.

"Tell me," Optimus invited, as though he could sense her unspoken questions, which she was sure he could, even without the cable.

"I've watched Mama for so long with Mirage, with his lovers, and it has always been about submission for her - being completely at their mercy. I honestly though that was what it had to be, to feed a spark. I was willing, if it was you. I didn't want to submit myself to anyone less than you, and most certainly didn't want to be some gaudy decoration... slag, not that I'm saying my mom is."

"You mother is tremendously strong, Esperanza, and her energy is potent, and the vulnerability and submission make it even more so for her. Your strength is different than hers. If you were a mech, we would say you have a warrior's spark, much like Chromia's or Ironhide's. You fight fiercely for the organics you help in the infirmary, with the strength and will of a warrior."

She looked at her naked body, all muscle and sinew, thought of her refusal to be decorated and displayed according to Towers protocols, and knew he was right. "You prefer submission?" she asked, having seen the desire in his own memories.

"I enjoy many forms of pleasure, Esperanza, and my preferences change according to my partners" he explained, and the assurance that he spoke the truth was pressed into her. "When a mech like Mirage, who so easily could be my assassin and enemy, submits to me in an act of worship, it is very pleasing. When a noble like Corrente follows the impulses of his spark and coding to serve me completely, I rejoice in being able to give him the gift of approval his coding so deeply needs. When my brother or one of my warriors bests me and demands I submit, my overloads are no less satisfying. When a being like yourself or your mother, whom I am dependent upon for my very life, shares with me in whatever manner brings you the greatest intensity of feeling, my spark is fully satisfied. I saw the conviction within you, that you believe I want you to be fully yourself, a companion and friend. Your conviction is completely true."

"You say the perfect words," Esperanza said after a thoughtful moment, kissing his chest.

"If only words were enough," Optimus said, his voice tinged with weariness, and she felt the deep pain of his spark and core coding that demanded he both protect his people from the horrors of a potential civil war, and find a way to give organics the status he believed they were owed. "What we are able to share, with you having freely chosen me, is what I believe Primus intended when he made our sparks this way," he said quietly.

"We'll find a way, Optimus," she replied with the single minded conviction and purpose of a warrior. "There must be a way that doesn't lead to what happened on Mirage's Cybertron."

It was ludicrous, Optimus thought privately, for a tiny organic being to be so confident that she could change a world, but he could not help but to believe her.


	26. Parting Gifts

**Fandom**: AU Transformers Movieverse (Dathana de Gray aka "socket AU")  
**Author**: femme4jack  
**Characters & Pairings**: Mirage/Corrente(OC)/Esperanza Rodriguez(OC), Optimus Prime/Mirage, Night Breeze(OC), Alicia Rodriguez(OC)  
**Chapter Rating**: NC-17  
**Content Note**: AU, OCs, explicit mecha sticky, xeno intimacy of the "socket-au" variety (PnP, sticky, organic energy sharing), non-biological relationship that could be construed as incestuous. Minor mechpreg ref. Entire series contains dub-con, non-con and slavery elements due to the social status of organics on Cybertron.  
**Summary**: The time for departure closes in, and Mirage, Alicia and Esperanza must cope with the consequences of their choices.

Written in the Dathanna de Gray fanverse (tf_socket_fics dot livejournal dot com)  
klik = 1 minute; breem = 8.3 minutes; joor = 1.2 hours; orn = day/32 joor; metacycle = 6 (5.9285) years; vorn = 83 years/14 metacycles

* * *

Parting Gifts

* * *

Mirage looked out from the viewing dome atop one of the many spires that thrust into the sky from Prime's Iacon residence, taking in the vastness of life around him. Iacon's fractal-shaped and honeycombed structures sank deep within Cybertron and outward in all directions. The resonance of tens of thousands of sparks and voices, many from frame classes that no longer existed in his own universe, hummed from within and around to the nanite-grown metal and crystal towers. Even the unsparked buildings that made up the majority of the structures were alive with nanites. (The war on his world had eventually poisoned and starved them, causing the structures to crumble into ruin rather than renew themselves.)

This Cybertron, while certainly having its shadows and suffering, was alive and ever renewing, truly the living body of a living god.

He watched as a sparked building unfolded herself with tender care for those who dwelt within her until she was in her mobile form with its multitude of spindly limbs, transporting herself and all of her residents to merge with several others of her class to form a larger structure for an upcoming festival. High above, a sparked transport ship, as large as the Ark, was being welcomed back home by the erotic attentions of a flight of Seeker kin.

Mirage reviewed the message from Skyfire again, as though, completely illogically, the glyphs would have changed on the third reading. Of course they had not.

He had a decision to make. For all that his spark demanded that he go through the motions of evaluating his protocols, loyalties, and the needs of his lovers and superiors, he knew it was an exercise in futility. No matter how much he rewrote his code, the end result was the same. He would not be staying, even though this Prime and the Cybertron he ruled made Mirage feel more whole than he had since bonding with Hound.

Given a different set of choices, he most certainly would have made the coding changes required for him to remain. Primus forgive him, if necessary he would even attempt to sever his bond with Hound in order to stay. Yes, his spark would have been injured, but he would have survived it, as would have Hound, who loved too freely to be destroyed by the loss of a bond.

But he could not rewrite his loyalty protocols to the mech who had originally reformatted him into Mirage in the first place. While his loyalty could easily shift from the Prime of his own universe to the Prime of this one, there was no shifting his loyalty to his Commander. Perhaps the Jazz of this universe could break those codes, but Mirage had no inclination to find that out.

Taking in his living world with every sensor available to him, Mirage allowed himself, for a short time, to feel, before slamming the mission protocols in place that would enable him to withstand a second loss of his home without succumbing completely to grief.

It was time to return to Earth.

* * *

~So soon?~ the silent question across their socket bond was accompanied by an audible gasp.

~At this point, it is a matter of 30-60 orns at the most.~

~And, what does this mean? For you? For me?~

~I will return to my duties and my bonded on Earth, Alicia. What you do is your own choice.~

~I would never willingly leave you or Hound. You know that. But Mirage, we're needed here.~

~I am needed more there, Alicia. I am a mech who has already proven he can successfully carry, amidst a species on the verge of extinction.~

~Esperanza,~ Alicia began, but could not continue, tears streaming down her face as Mirage held her close on his filigreed chest, not caring in the least about the mess her organic grief was leaving on his finish.

~In Esperanza, we will leave a part of ourselves here. That is the way of things, Alicia. Do you wish to tell her, or should I?~

~You, Espejismo. She might still wish to come back. You never know.~

~Little Fighting Bird...~

~...I know, damn it. I can hardly imagine leaving his spark. Of course she won't, damn him.~

Mirage did not answer with words, but impressed upon his socket the measure of comfort it gave him that, having to leave this Prime and a Cybertron that was whole, their creation would continue to serve in his place.

* * *

Mirage was many things to Esperanza: mentor, teacher, fierce protector, voice of wisdom and reason. How often he had provided the quiet assurance she'd needed that no matter what their society said on the matter: she was a person, not a pet, and in a very true sense, his creation and daughter.

Regardless of what Mirage called her, at some point early on, Esperanza had ceased calling Mirage her 'papa' and had begun using a more accurate Cybertronian term that, thanks to her genetic engineering, she was able to vocally produce. 'Father' just didn't seem to say enough of who he was to her.

Cybertronian was a far more exact language than Spanish or any organic language, of course. There were proper terms used to refer to the mech or mechs who had legal claim to and responsibility for an organic's body, breeding rights and energies. The terms had nuances of owner, master, protector and caretaker, with glyph modifiers that indicated the Cybertronian dependence upon the organic in question.

Esperanza had been taught early on to use those terms for Mirage at Towers functions and other events that took her outside Prime's palace, as well as at the more public functions within. She knew none of those words truly defined her relationship with Mirage But then again, neither did 'father'. Even had she been his mecha rather than organic creation, he would not have been her 'father'. Mirage had engineered, not biologically produced, the gametes that had been his contribution to her genetic code.

If she had grown up on Earth, where fathers did, in some cases, play an important role in the lives of their children, she might have continued to use that term, regardless of the fact that every form of it had an organic signifier as part of the base glyph. On Cybertron, though, organics who happened to be from sexually reproducing gender dimorphic species were not likely to even know their fathers. Many did not even know their mothers.

In light of all of that, the Cybertronian terms reserved for mecha relationships seemed far more meaningful to Esperanza. Had she carried within her a duplication or partial duplication of Mirage's core code, he would have been her Genitor. Given that she did not, it seemed most proper to refer to him as her Creator.

From a legal standpoint, the claim to and responsibilities for Esperanza's body, breeding rights, and energies were going to be transferred from Mirage to Optimus Prime, whenever she gave the word that such a transfer should occur. There would no longer be a glyph that described their legal relationship because that relationship would cease to exist.

Mirage would, however, never cease to be her creator, even if the law would not recognize him as anything beyond the mech who owned and had bred her mother. The Prime knew. And, more importantly, Esperanza did, and that was what truly mattered. The glyph could be modified and embellished to describe the nuances and changes, but the core glyph would remain the same.

That took only a tiny edge off the sting that, in a short time, she would likely never see her creator, along with his intended and her mother, again. Esperanza would miss Mirage as deeply as she would her mother, with an intensity that made her body shake with grief, no matter what she called him.

* * *

"But to never see you again? And Mama and Corrente?" she said in her slow Cybertronian from where she was cradled to his chest.

"The future is not set. We may very well be able to come back again, someday, or perhaps a means of communication will be created," Mirage answered softly. "Though you should not count on it. The decision you make should be considered final and irrevocable, my creation. And only you can make it."

"How do I know it's the right choice?"

"Being the claimed socket symbiot to the Prime could never be a wrong choice."

"He has thousands," Esperanza reminded him.

"And you know very well that you are different than those he has sheltered here. You have an opportunity to have a great impact. Given his coding priorities, you are likely to be as close, or closer to Prime than even his brother is."

Mirage felt Esperanza calm in the field he had deliberately modulated to comfort her. Her energy was bright on his sensors, already reading closer to Prime's resonance even without his nanites in her system. Mirage felt a shift in those energies, and knowing what was coming, sought out Alicia to be sure she was still fully occupied with her own private goodbyes and gently shielded the bond between them. Alicia had anticipated this as well. She had been too wise to forbid it, but was still deeply uncomfortable due to the taboos of her species.

"I want to share with you before you go, Creator. I want to have felt your spark, for you to have something of me to take back with you to share with your Hound."

Mirage's cable was already in her hand before she had finished the statement. His spark was well sustained and had no hunger, but he would not deny his creation, nor himself, this connection. "I would be honored, Esperanza."

That soon after he was summoning Corrente to join them came as a mild surprise, as did the nature of the desires his organic creation revealed in their first sharing. But it was a surprise he could only describe as a pleasant one as Esperanza experienced directly through her socket-connection just how perfect it felt to Mirage to claim his intended. He did, indeed, look forward to sharing this particular memory with Hound when they reunited. His bonded would find Esperanza to be, as the humans said, 'a breath of fresh air.'

* * *

"Mama, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, mija. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm hurting youwith my choices, and you have never done anything but love and care for me."

"Querida, if I were in your situation, I would make the same choice."

"I wish you could stay," Esperanza whispered, clinging to her mother, their foreheads together as though they were mechs rather than two human women. "I wish all of you could stay."

There was nothing to say to that. Alicia could only kiss and stroke her daughter's hair, inhale and memorize the familiar scent. There were many things Alicia wished, not the least of which was that they had never come to this world that had cost her Esperanza in the first place.

Both women knew that for the very reasons Esperanza was choosing to stay, Alicia would leave her behind. Sparks, it seemed, created connections that were even deeper than blood.

"I'm going to make sure Hound and Brisa have every single memory of you I have, and all of Mirage and Corrente's as well, mija. Going to make sure they share them with your great grandmother, as well. One of my greatest regrets is that you will not know them and they will not know you. Prime has all of my memories of them as well. He'll share with you whatever ones you wish."

Esperanza wiped her eyes and nodded. Her mother did not need to know that Mirage had given her those memories already as a parting gift.

* * *

If there had ever been a place more right to be than beneath Optimus Prime with that thick spike plunging into Mirage's valve, it could only be in the Well. Mirage welcomed the sting that came as his valve walls spiraled too quickly to the proper dilation point, then the sharp pain-turned-ecstasy as the most finely tuned sensors deep in his apex connected with Prime's tip. When Prime refused to move any further and the sensors slowed their rapid firing, Mirage was prevented from squirming by the mass on top of his own. Instead, he crooned and begged, his valve massaging and undulating over the spike as if it could pull him in even more deeply to make those sensors fire again. Optimus rewarded him with an extra push against them, accompanied by a deep command, which Mirage complied with perfectly in the keen of overload. Before the echo of that sound had died away, Optimus had pulled back with a low groan and plunged in hard again and again.

The Prime knew precisely what Mirage needed this last time they would share a berth: to be well and thoroughly claimed, valve, systems and spark, allowing Mirage to sink into a willing illusion that he belonged, not just for the joor but for the remainder of his functioning, to an avatar of a God who was not dead.

When they both cycled back to awareness after, they became aware that they were not alone. The only thing that halted either attempt to deactivate the sensor-paneled demon who had managed to infiltrate Prime's most intimate of chambers was the fact that said mech had presented himself with chestplates open and hands bound in stasis cuffs.

"Night Breeze," Optimus said darkly, even as Mirage prepared to pierce the mech's exposed spark with his energon dagger if necessary.

"I come seeking asylum from the Prime of Mirage's dimension, with information on how to stop my creator from obtaining what he plans to possess."

"And what would possess you to betray your creator?" Optimus asked.

"I would prefer, when I extinguish, to do so with my spark intact," Night Breeze replied. "The chances of that happening in Mirage's dimension appear to be slightly greater than here."

"I would not count on that," Mirage said icily.

"Nevertheless, I am doing so. And I suggest you change your departure window. My creator knows exactly when you plan to open that portal and intends to be there. Now which of you will put me in stasis for the journey? At least, I assume you aren't foolish enough to allow me to remain online."

* * *

_Notes_: Many thanks to the few of you who continue to let me know you read and enjoy this series. I have a plea. The "sockets" account has more "favorites" and "subscriptions" than my personal pen name, yet feedback throughout this series has been relatively thin. I am extremely grateful to those who do take the time to let me know they are reading, especially to those who leave more detailed comments in their reviews. If you are reading this, but have not left feedback, please consider doing so. As an incentive, I'll let you know that I already have the next chapter half done, and it has a really exciting confrontation planned for the second half. Can you give my muses a boost? This chapter is directly the result of a really encouraging PM I received from a reader of this story.


	27. Homecoming

**Title:** Dark Nobility - Chapter 26 Homecoming  
**Author:** Femme4jack  
**Fandom:** Movieverse (Dathana de Gray AU)  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Optimus shows Esperanza sharing of a different kind as she copes with separation and grief. Meanwhile, Hound is reunited with his bonded and socket and has to cope with surprises of his own.  
**Pairings:** Optimus Prime/Esperanza Rodriguez (OC human), Hound/Mirage/Alicia Rodriguez (OC human), Corrente (OC mech)/Mirage  
**Additional Characters:** Jazz, Prowl  
**Content Notification:** Xenophilia (pnp and sticky), refs to sparklings and previous in-frame mech reproduction.

Notes: A portion of this chapter is revised from a ficlet written for kurichai that was posted on the DDG livejournal comm earlier this year. My apologies for the long delay. Offline life has been intensely busy, and I've had another writing project with a deadline that took up most of my spare time. Thank you so much to those who leave feedback and encouragement. This is for you.

* * *

It was not the way either Esperanza or Optimus Prime had envisioned things would take place. Grief, they had expected. How could there not be grief when setting in motion a fate that would irrevocably sever her from her family? But Esperanza's plan had been to face that separation while already deeply immersed in the early stages of forming a socket bond.

No one had anticipated that severing would happen so abruptly. One morning, Mirage, Alicia and Corrente were simply making preparations for their departure, still thirty orns in the future. The next, they were gone.

There had been no time for the formal presentation Corrente had planned when Optimus claimed Esperanza - only for an all too brief, sobbing farewell, mother and daughter clinging to one another, rocking back and forth in the shelter of Mirage's elegant arms. Mirage had then succumbed to the impulses of his coding and prostrated before his Prime, presenting his organic creation with the formal supplications.

It had been brutally brief, by necessity. Optimus had left afterwards for a previously planned state visit to Luna 1, taking Esperanza with him on the trip that would hopefully distract any watchers from what was taking place in a bunker deep below the Iacon palace. After all, it would be difficult to imagine that either Optimus or Esperanza would allow the others to depart without being present, or at least they counted on Jazz believing so. The ruse would only work if Jazz were not yet aware of Night Breeze's defection, as Jazz's creation had been assigned Palace-watching duty. The longer they waited, the less likely that would be, and only a fool would believe that security measures could prevent Jazz from being somewhere he desired to be.

That was how Optimus found himself at his lunar retreat. After the obligatory public ritual and audience with those dwelling there, he had finally been able to retire and attend to the shocked organic.

Esperanza was silent upon his chest on the berth as they looked through the crystal dome at the brilliantly lit planet stretched across the sky. He was plugged in, his spark lazily absorbing the intensity and flavor of her grief as easily as it did her pleasure. The more primal, hungering facets of spark energies did not truly distinguish between the types of organic sustenance they fed upon, though his more conscious waveforms had strong feelings in that regard. In this case, it felt like a means of sharing Esperanza's sorrow and ache - something Optimus deemed appropriate under the circumstances.

"Let's do this," Esperanza finally whispered hoarsely.

"Are you certain you do not wish to wait, Esperanza?" Optimus asked, concerned at the impact of taking such a step in her current emotional state.

"I need to know beyond a doubt why I'm staying," she said with all the quiet ferocity he'd come to expect from her.

Optimus hesitated. He was more than ready, and it would be a simple matter to move her to physical readiness through purely neural touches, or by stimulating her body directly. But... forcing arousal when she clearly felt little or none was not pleasant to contemplate and had multiple subroutines queuing up in protest.

It had been a very long time since he had truly claimed an organic and formed a socket bond. His systems were primed for it, having already manufactured and coded the highly complex nanites that would bring Esperanza into full resonance with himself. In the two human women, he had come to realize why he had been reluctant to form new organic bonds after his initial few. He was fully aware now of what had been missing among those who did not have the same inherent freedom to truly choose him. Perhaps it was the same reason true socket bonds had become increasingly unfashionable over time.

His claim upon the organics who inhabited the palace and his other dwellings was only in the legal sense. The relationship was protective, not bonding; their simple energy tag nanites were constantly renewed in their food and water supply, broadcasting his signature and informing other mecha of dire consequences should they be threatened or come to harm. Though he knew each and every name and background, there were many he had never interacted with personally - many who were too frightened or damaged to do so. The mecha of his staff shared with those who desired to and benefited from the symbiosis, while Optimus normally limited his sharing to the organics who helped run the rehabilitation center or those who accompanied his various lovers.

He had no reluctance to claim Esperanza. Just the opposite, in fact. Since she had come of age, the desire to make her his own and bind her energies to himself had been a constant stream within his processors. But he did not wish the act to be shadowed by reluctance or desperate grief.

Then, of course, was the fact that traditionally, claiming nanites were injected via penetration. There was something viscerally compelling about the careful, gentle push into a fragile organic body with his own systems intent on filling his intended socket with his nanites. Yet that thought, once again brought him back to his initial hesitation.

"What are you processing?" Esperanza asked as though she could feel the contemplations and concern taking place at speeds faster than she could fathom.

"There are many ways to share," Optimus explained. "Sensuality is normally the preferred option. While I certainly can stimulate you sufficiently to inject my nanites, you are not showing any physiological indicators of desiring that kind of intimacy right now. Do you wish me to... overcome that, or should we share in a different manner?"

"I..." Esperanza paused, swallowing as she considered the option to lose herself in the blinding pleasure she knew Optimus could give. Should she forget, if only briefly, the grief that felt like it was shredding of her very soul?

It felt... wrong, somehow, to bliss out in sharing when she would never see her family again. Never again would she sprawl out on gentle Corrente's warm, artistic plates as she baffled him with the organic thought process he tried so hard to understand for Mirage's sake. Never again would she be able to see the barest hint of a smile on Mirage's face when he stopped by to watch her work with all the excellence and skill he had intended when crafting her genetic code. She had been born to be a veterinarian, (or organic medic as her mother insisted), in honor of both Hound's original function and her mother's long career as a biologist.

She would never again see her _mother_, the only human being she had ever known. Alicia had been her foundation and center from her earliest memories.

Never see... she would never see another human being again, unless she opted to reproduce in the same manner her mother had.

"I... I don't want to forget about them - not even for a moment right now. I will if I lose myself in you," she haltingly explained.

"Then let us share memories of your loved ones," Optimus said. "I will show you whatever you wish to see, and help you recall your own."

"That... yes," she said, sinking into him in relief. This way she could lose herself in him without losing those she was grieving.

There was no outward sign of what was taking place other than a gentle caress along her back, followed by his great hands cupping around her. Then Optimus was inside her - his massive, overwhelmingly benevolent presence spread out within the confines of her mind, knowing it as easily as he knew her body, yet careful to probe only where he was welcomed.

So intimate... more intimate than their sensual sharing. Many of the memories he found and vividly recreated for her were ones she had no ability to recall on her own because she had been so young, some leaving her breathless with laughter or tears or both. She felt every emotion, every joy and sorrow rushing or bubbling up into his spark and eagerly absorbed.

After a time, Optimus carefully began to delve into the darker aspects of her mind, and she sank with relief into the acceptance and kindness she found when he touched those places, willing him to go further, deeper. He gently uncovered her moments of rage at Towers protocols and limitations, the sheer fury when Mirage would not, could not have the same emotional reaction to the traumas she encountered working with First Aid. Then there had been the steadily growing knowledge she'd had as a child that no matter how much her mother loved her, she would always be peripheral to Mirage as the focus of her mother's devotion. Esperanza had instinctively widened her circle in defense, knowing somehow, even as a small child, that if it came down to a choice, her mother would choose her creator over her.

Optimus sought out and loved the aching parts of her soul that raged at the choice her family had just made, the small child still within her that felt abandoned and terrified, even if her adult mind understood.

In response he pressed deeply into her the truth that she was not alone, that one who would cherish her for the remainder of her life was claiming her.

She could feel his spark craving her, craving everything that made her alive and sentient and vibrant, both the light and the dark.

It took her over a threshold, and suddenly she was weeping, begging, demanding. She hadn't even realized that her body had somewhere along the way become ready, not until his hands shifted more tightly around her, sliding her slowly and carefully onto his smooth and sensuous protometal extension, shaped perfectly to move deep within her and press against her most sensitive places. Optimus deliberately shifted her perceptions. Instead of penetrated, she was carefully and gently penetrating, feeling the burn pooling deep inside to release the nanite-filled fluid that would change her. She felt the primal longing to fill her with himself, with his energies, tiny living parts of his own frame, felt the longing to make her resonate and vibrate so harmoniously that in a very real way she would be a part of the spark that she nourished. His deep rumble as he released himself within her could have been her own, and then she knew nothing but light and fire and ecstasy as though his very spark was subsuming her soul.

She was too far gone to note his wash of panic as he received an emergency message encoded from Iacon. She slept deeply through the transit back, and woke in the company of First Aid and his brothers, assigned to protect and keep her calm while Optimus dealt with not just one, but two deadly silver spawn of the Unmaker.

* * *

Seventeen years.

They hadn't truly been gone so long. Mirage had been on missions that had lasted for a hundred vorns before, and while Hound had missed him deeply, he had accepted it as part of a life bonded with Jazz's prized spy. For Hound, seventeen years was but a blink of existence.

So why did his spark stutter dangerously the moment Mirage stepped through the portal?

Was it how tightly shielded Mirage was? Their bond, through which he'd known Mirage was functioning, but nothing more, exploded into fullness the moment Mirage stepped through. Yet, Mirage's end was a guarded block of special operations protocols that revealed nothing to the scout.

Not all that different than any other time Mirage returned from a mission from which he had not yet been debriefed.

Was it the fact that Esperanza, who would have been on the cusp of adulthood, was conspicuously absent? Hound could only assume the worst, especially as he turned his sensors on Alicia.

Still young for a socket, Alicia had not only clearly aged in subtle ways only a mech would notice, but moreover had been horribly damaged and repaired. There were no visible signs of whatever agony she had endured, but Hound's scans revealed that far more of her body was now made up of Cybertronian technology. The particular portions that had been replaced nearly caused him to activate his weapons.

Then there was the graceful epitome of a second creation noble who stood precisely behind and slightly to the left of Mirage, carefully holding Alicia and pretending not to notice the sheer organic mess that he had stepped into.

The instant Hound looked at the liquid-patterned beauty of a mech, he knew him to be Mirage's intended, just by the position in respect to Mirage. Towers protocols on those matters were precise. How often had Mirage stood in that exact position in relation to him, formally displaying his status prior to their bonding? Not that there were many left, even back then, who knew how to interpret even the simplest forms of towerling frame language.

Hound immediately stifled the near instinctive flash of betrayal and hurt. Both were more a matter of Mirage's long influence on his own spark than what he truly felt. These were not the feelings with which he wished to reunite with his bonded and their much-treasured socket.

It was true that Mirage was anything if not jealous and possessive. Others had offered to take Hound into their berths to keep him company in Mirage's absences, and Hound always politely declined out of respect for Mirage's insecurities, no matter the length of the mission, and no matter what Mirage's missions might require in terms of berth activities. Hound had taken his comfort with sockets, whether his own when he was fortunate enough to have one, or those of others when he was not, but never other mechs.

Mirage met his optics, a plea for understanding breaking through the tightly shielded bond, which Hound, even in absence of any real information, freely gave. It was not in the scout's nature to do otherwise. Mirage sent a quick surge of gratitude, but had already turned toward Prime, offering him a reverent bow that, to Hound's optics, appeared different than those he'd offered before.

Like the movements of a Swift Sky first creation rather than a second, the scout realized, drawing on his long experience as a hunting guide among Cybertron's nobility and caretaker of their organics.

"My Lord Prime," Mirage said, using the formal Cybertronian court honorifics. "I bring an offer of assistance from your counterpart in a dimension where the war did not take place. 39 scientists, specialists, and artisans whose skills and frame classes we have lost are awaiting your approval to come through. There is also a mech, designation Night Breeze, who seeks asylum here, as well as my intended, Corrente," Mirage gestured toward the smaller noble, ignoring the indignant mutter that arose from several others who were present at that pronouncement. "Getaway and Blazemaster are of this dimension, of course," Mirage gestured to the other two who were standing back from Corrente, the larger of whom was looking around anxiously for his own bondmate. "Your decision must be made swiftly, as we dare not hold the portal open for long."

"Can you vouch for those awaiting approval?" Optimus asked, motioning Prowl and Jazz to come closer to consult.

"I have scanned each of their processors. All those sent by that Prime are offering their services voluntarily, and I do not deem them a threat, though the refugee should be taken into custody by Special Operations until it can be ascertained whether his creator has influenced him in any manner outside of his knowledge or hidden from me."

Jazz did not waste a moment, already extending a data cables to scan and verify that his spy was, himself, not compromised. Mirage nodded in acknowledgement, spiraling open his ports. Hound knew his bonded was already lowering every firewall in obedience to the protocols Jazz had long ago coded into him.

Hound looked back toward the other noble, Corrente, who was the perfect model of second creation decorum, meeting no mech's optics and not obviously watching any of the proceedings. Hound heard Alicia speak quietly to him, and the reply from the towerling was gentle in turn. Corrente carefully placed her on the ground, and she ran toward Hound.

Without any hesitation, he scooped up his socket, his cable snaking into her neck hungrily to thoroughly scan the changes that had taken place in her and ascertain her well-being.

~_Hound, querido, take my memories so you can understand. Corrente is... if you do not accept him, it may break Mirage. He gained back everything he lost to war, but still came back here, for you and for his duty._~

~_Of course, Alicia,_~ Hound responded, pressing upon her his assurances that nothing that made any of those he loved happy would be denied them. He partitioned a portion of his processors to swiftly copy and integrate her memories of their time away. They would help him know what to expect when he later merged with Mirage, as well as what Alicia would need to recover from her ordeal. He then was then free to focus on scanning her deeply, sending soothing and welcoming pulses into her body and psyche. Feeling her melt into his hands that held her close to his spark was just the balm he needed as he awaited whatever came next.

He felt her thoughts flash toward her daughter, whom he saw in her mind fully mature, confident, and as bright and lovely as the product of Alicia's genetic code and that which Mirage had tailored could be expected to be. ~_Esperanza?_~ he asked, unable to wait until the memories were properly sorted.

~_She... decided to remain. It's the only home she's ever known. She's been part of Prime's household since she was a baby. I should have predicted that she would become his socket._~ Hound could only send more soothing impulses in response to the grief and pride that warred within her. Both combined with a palpable fear that as pleasurable and privileged as her daughter's life would be, there was a very real chance that Esperanza would lose the sense of personhood Alicia had worked so hard to instill in her - not out of any malicious intent from that dimension's Prime, but simply in response to how overwhelming and powerful his spark was.

Hound continued to stroke her, both with his index finger and through their socket bond, noting in his own carefully shielded grief that Alicia's sense of personhood and worth had likewise diminished in her time away. Based on what she said of Mirage, he would have his hands full sorting his lovers out in the months and years to come.

As he shuffled through her memories, his sense of awe grew, as well as growing dread at what he would be facing. ~_Consort to a Prime untouched by war, on a Cybertron that never fell. Why did he come back?_~

~_Because Jazz, Prime, you and Brisa have a greater claim on him than any of it. He could have rewritten his protocols to allow it, but..._~ Alicia trailed off, unable to finish the statement as pain and insecurity surfaced and were just as quickly quelled by the knowledge of whose hands she was in and whose cable was attached to her socket. ~_He is more first creation than second now. Having Corrente as his intended has eased something in him, because it represents the approval of what he has become by the one he was originally created for. Look at my memories of Storm Front and Bijaksana._~

Before he could do so, Jazz was suddenly standing in front of him, his gaze uncompromising with none of the relaxed demeanor that had been typical for him since Repertoire's separation. "I need t' scan Alicia's protection protocols," was the only explanation Hound was given as Jazz reached for the human and Hound instinctively tightened his grip.

"I was expecting this, let me go Hound," Alicia said quickly, though Hound noted how she flinched away from Jazz's claws at first. "There's information even Mirage couldn't get out of my head, and time is of the essence," she explained, climbing into the waiting arms of the silver minibot, who did not waste a second in plugging in to her, making her go limp. Hound took a step toward her in concern, but Jazz did not even spare the scout a glance, instead making his way toward a large group of mecha who were coming through portal, including one on a hover stretcher, securely bound and in stasis.

Hound looked around, trying to get his bearings. Mirage was being led away by Whiplash for a more thorough debriefing. Alicia was being held to Jazz's chest even as he began hacking the mech in stasis. Hound finally returned his attention to the noble standing with quiet grace in the midst of it all. He searched through the memories he was swiftly cataloging and integrating and found those Alicia had spoken of, regarding a mech named Storm Front and his bonded, Bijaksana. Neither were designations he had ever known before, as Mirage himself had deliberately deleted them long ago, but as soon as he saw the images, understanding blossomed. He did not hesitate to walk toward the lightly armored second creation who stood like an elegantly polished stone amid the current of activity flowing around him.

"Corrente," he said, grasping the mech's hands and tilting his helm to meet the far more delicate one while bringing up his files on the proper words for such an occasion, making the changes that his own ethical coding demanded. "Provided Optimus Prime agrees, I welcome you to my household as the intended bonded of my bonded, and, should all desire it, third of our trine."

The noble's armor and field flared briefly in surprise, so quickly Hound nearly missed the gesture. Corrente bowed his helm more deeply, before looking up to meet Hound's optics with his gold ones. "My Lord, and bonded of my intended, there is nothing I desire more than to please you both and prove myself worthy of the favor you are showing me."

"Considering the pleasure and happiness Alicia's memories show that you have brought to Mirage, you've already done so," Hound said, steeling himself for many vorns of teaching yet another noble the meaning of love.

Whatever Corrente might have said in response was interrupted by Jazz letting out a feral growl and leaping toward the portal even as he threw Alicia to Prowl, who caught her limp form.

"Jazz!" Prowl called in horror as the silver mech disappeared into the shimmering light, grappling with another silver figure who had been attempting to cross through. With a flash both disappeared within it.


End file.
